Crónica de un Viaje donde Encontré el Amor
by Milimoni
Summary: Un viaje a través del tiempo y el espacio. Qué pasará cuando llegue una chica del siglo XX a la Tierra Media porque ha sido convocada a terminar con el heredero de Sauron? Una revolución llega a los reinos élficos.


"**Crónicas de un Viaje donde descubrí el Amor"**

**Introducción:**

Hoy he tenido la necesidad de escribir, pero no de lo que siempre escribo, hoy quiero contar una historia nueva, mi corazón te extraña, a pesar de que no hace más de media hora que te fuiste y mirando el reloj de la pared, no hace una hora que te conocí. Según tú, viniste por que mi tristeza te llamó, y me has dejado más desolada que cuando viniste la primera vez. Si, como me dijiste, esto te llama, ahora deberías sentir mi invocación, aunque no te preocupes, sé no puedes contestar.

¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Voy a tratar de poner en orden mis pensamientos. Para ver si cumplo con la exigencia que me hicieron antes de poder regresar.

Estaba sentada frente a mi computador, tratando de imaginar un diálogo y como no lograba juntar dos palabras, decidí ir a fumarme un cigarro a la puerta de mi oficina. Parada, fumando vi la gente pasando, uno de los muchachos de la casa de enfrente saltó la reja de su casa (tal vez lo habrían dejado encerrado, pensé), miré el árbol de la casa del lado, volví a mirar a la casa del frente y en el tejado estaba sentado un gato que me miraba mientras yo pensaba.

El día anterior, había leído una historia que me hizo recordar muchos momentos tristes de mi vida que me hicieron derramar más de una lágrima y odiar a la amiga que me había recomendado esa lectura. Además, el estar sola en la oficina contribuía a mi estado de ánimo y fue lo que me sobresaltó cuando te escuché decirme que el tabaco no era bueno.

Recuerdo que asustada me di vuelta y estabas ahí de pie, como una aparición. Te vi y supe en seguida quién eras. Aunque la imagen que tenía de ti era distinta – debe haber sido por culpa de Peter Jackson –. Tu estatura, facciones y en especial tu cabello del color del sol que brillaba casi encegueciéndome. Asustada miré la calle y me di cuenta que no había nadie. Me sonreíste y lo único que sentía era el latido de mi corazón que creí no podría conservarlo dentro de mi pecho.

- Disculpa, te asusté – dijiste y tu voz me hizo estremecer.

Traté de articular alguna palabra y lo único que pude decir fue "No"

Me sonreíste, y ¡qué sonrisa!

- Eso no es verdad. Tus ojos te denuncian.

Tragué saliva para poder hablar, por que tenía la garganta seca, y te dije:

- No me asustaste, me sorprendiste. Pero…

Tu mano tocó mi boca haciéndome callar.

- ¿Por qué estás triste? Es esa tristeza la que me ha hecho venir.

En ese momento, recordé lo que me tenía parada ahí. Luego continuaste diciendo:

- Vine a hacerte una invitación para ver si logras olvidar tu pena.

- ¿Invitación? – pregunté.

- Te gustaría visitar el sitio del que escribes, aún sin conocerlo.

Te miré incrédula, aún creía estar soñando.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Te gustaría conocer la Tierra Media?

- ¿Estoy soñando, no?

- Dame la mano, cierra los ojos y ven conmigo – y estiraste tu mano.

- Pero, tendría que cerrar la oficina – te dije mirando la puerta abierta.

Volviste a sonreír.

- Déjala así, te prometo que no demoraremos.

Algo en tus palabras me hizo confiar en ti y te pasé mi mano cerrando los ojos. Hiciste que diera unos pasos y de repente sentí que mis piernas se doblaban, pero tú me sostuviste y yo apreté más mis ojos para no abrirlos.

**Capítulo Nº 1:**

- Perdona, debí advertirte que podía sucederte esto… Puedes abrir tus ojos.

Cuando lo hice, me encontraba en un bosque hermoso, cerca se escuchaba el sonido de agua, los pájaros cantaban y el sol pasaba entre las ramas de los árboles, que se movían al ritmo de la brisa. En ese momento pensé "Ahora puedo morir feliz" y me miraste enojado.

- ¿Por qué sigues pensando en morir?

Me sonrojé, pues me hiciste sentir culpable. Es cierto, en eso pensaba cuando llegaste. ¿Cuántas veces lo he pensado? No lo sé. Desde que él murió, muchas. Si algo me mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo, es mi hija. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella ya no me necesite más?

Lo único que pude decirte fue:

- Lo siento.

- Si vuelves, si quiera, a pensar en ello, te llevo de regreso – luego volviste a sonreír –. Ven – invitaste y me llevaste hacia donde se escuchaba el agua. Di un par de pasos y te pedí que me esperaras, pues andaba con zapatos de taco y se me hacía difícil caminar por ahí, por lo que me los saqué. Ese bendito par de zapatos que tantos problemas casi me causan para poder regresar, pero no me adelantaré. Cuando llegamos a la orilla, lo miré y supe inmediatamente que río era.

- El Anduin.

- Sí – me contestaste –, pero ven – y me tomaste de la mano. Nuevamente, me sentí pequeña, porque tu mano tomaba la mía tan fuerte, que sabía no me soltarías; y tan sutilmente, que parecía espuma en mi piel. Me llevaste por entre los árboles hasta llegar donde pastaba tu caballo. En cuanto lo vi, me detuve y me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No querrás que monte, ¿verdad?

- No veo de que otra forma podríamos recorrer la Tierra Media.

- Disculpa, pero es que no sé montar.

- Pero siempre has querido aprender, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas. Pero, también, siempre he querido aprender a nadar y a andar en bicicleta, hasta pilotear un avión, pero de ahí a hacerlo.

Me miraste extrañado y recién entendí lo que te había dicho.

- Disculpa, lo que quise decir fue que he querido hacer muchas cosas en mi vida, pero de ahí a hacerlas.

Me sonreíste (bendita esa sonrisa, que con tus palabras me hipnotizaban), y me dijiste:

- Ven, te prometo que no te pasará nada, yo no lo permitiría.

Después, me ayudaste a subir al caballo y tú montaste detrás de mí. Cuando hiciste que el caballo empezara a caminar, me sujetaste de la cintura y me fuiste contando por donde pasábamos. Ahora te pido disculpas, pues realmente no presté atención a lo que decías. Estaba demasiado embelesada con lo que veía y tu voz parecía entremezclarse con el canto de los pájaros.

Recién vine a despertar cuando callaste unos segundos. Para luego preguntarme:

- ¿Cuál es el sitio que te gustaría conocer primero?

- Si es verdad que lees en mi corazón, deberías saberlo.

Detuviste el caballo y pensé que te había molestado mi respuesta. En unos pocos segundos me recriminé por no saber cuándo callarme. Entonces dijiste:

- Bien, vamos a Lothlórien – y cambiaste de dirección.

En ese momento, me atreví a tocar tu mano y te pedí:

- Espera, ¿dónde íbamos primero?

- No importa, tú quieres ir a Lothlórien, y hacia allá vamos.

- No, por favor – y mi voz sonó a suplica –. Dime, dónde íbamos primero.

- Te llevaba a La Comarca, pero lo que tú quieres es conocer los bosques de Lórien.

- Pero, también quiero conocer La Comarca y ver a los Hobbits. Llévame allá... por favor.

Te prometo que quería voltearme, pero temí caerme; aunque tu brazo me sujetaba firme. Volviste a detener el caballo y regresamos por donde habíamos venido. Entonces, musité un "Gracias" y, no me preguntes cómo, te sentí sonreír, porque sonreíste, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de ello.

Durante un tiempo estuvimos en silencio. Yo seguía observando lo maravilloso del paisaje. De repente me sobresalté y me preguntaste ¿qué pasaba?

- Mi oficina, me dijiste que no demoraríamos y hace ya mucho que estamos acá.

- No te preocupes, que cuando llegues no va a haber pasado nada, todo estará igual que cuando la dejaste – entonces, detuviste el caballo –. Ven, baja, caminemos un poco – y bajaste tú primero, ¿cómo supiste que ya estaba un poco incomoda? Debe haber sido por no estar acostumbrada. Me ayudaste y empezamos a caminar, entonces me dijiste – ¿Por qué no me haces todas esas preguntas que yo sé tienes?

- Será porque no sé por cual empezar – al parecer ya a esas alturas estaba asimilando todo lo que estaba sucedido –. Me dijiste que mi tristeza te había hecho ir a buscarme, pero en otras oportunidades he estado tanto o más triste que hoy.

- Y por cada una de ellas aquí lo hemos sentido, pero no podíamos hacer nada por mientras no supieras de nuestra existencia.

- Mas, cuando supe de la enfermedad de mi Jefe – el solo hecho de recordar el momento me entristecía.

- Oye, ¿qué te dije? – me preguntaste muy serio.

- Disculpa, trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir. En ese momento me costó mucho salir de ese estado.

- Pero recurriste a lo que tanto amas, los árboles. Y estuve seguro que ellos te ayudarían.

- De acuerdo, ¿otra pregunta? – y me sonreíste.

- Todas las que quieras.

Lo que aún me pregunto es si sonreías por mis preguntas o por que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar por sitios tan poco parejos y por segundos creía perder el equilibrio. La verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba por un sitio parecido. Cuando niña, estaba acostumbrada, pero hacía mucho de eso.

- ¿Todos los que sabemos de la existencia de la Tierra Media y sus distintos pueblos, tenemos la posibilidad de venir?

- No, no todos, ese es solo uno de los requisitos, tal vez el primero y el más importante.

- ¿Cuáles son esos requisitos?

- Pero, por qué quieres saberlo.

- Creo que conozco a alguien que debería estar aquí conmigo... – no me dejaste terminar.

- Ese es otro de los requisitos, no debe haber egoísmo en su corazón.

Egoísmo, como se notaba que aún no me conocías. Me crié como hija única y por naturaleza egoísta.

- ¿Qué más? – te interrogue. Pues estaba decidida a que me dieras todos los detalles.

- Deben ser descendientes de Númenor.

- ¿Quieres decir que soy descendiente de ellos? – pregunté, aunque siempre lo sospeché, al menos desde que supe de ellos.

- Así es, eres una de las descendientes más directas. La mezcla de tu sangre no ha sido tanta, por eso conservas algunas de sus características.

- Sí, claro – te contesté incrédula – su porte, sus ojos, su fuerza.

- Por supuesto – contestaste muy serio –, tienes su porte, eso es algo con lo que se nace y no se enseña; sobre sus ojos, tú tienes su mirada que es el espejo de tu alma, viéndolos se puede saber lo que sientes; y con respecto a su fuerza, tú eres muy fuerte, pues has logrado sobreponerte a muchas cosas durante tu vida. Ahora debes cerrar una herida que hace mucho tiempo que sangra. Es por eso que se te ha invitado – mientras me decías esto, no podía creer en tus palabras y aunque no me dijiste nada, te diste cuenta. Callaste por unos segundos y me preguntaste – ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber cómo Tolkien escribió sus libros?

- Hasta donde sé, él enseñaba en una Universidad un tema relacionado con antiguas creencias, pero no, no me he interiorizado en el tema. – por un momento me sentí una completa ignorante.

- Él fue uno de los invitados, al igual que tú eres una invitada ahora. La única diferencia es que fue invitado en un momento muy especial en la historia de la Tierra Media, y él se encargó de escribirla. Su idea era encontrar al resto de los descendientes de Númenor, fue por eso que escribió los libros.

Yo te escuchaba, pero seguía incrédula ante tus palabras. Ahora me pregunto por qué, si en el fondo sabía que todo lo que decías era cierto. Entonces, me hice una pregunta, que tú me contestaste en seguida, sorprendiéndome, pues nunca la hice en voz alta.

- Tu corazón te lo dirá en el momento preciso.

- Pero si no he dicho nada.

- No es necesario – fue tu única respuesta, para decir –. Vamos, montemos de nuevo – y me ayudaste nuevamente a subir, montando tú detrás y sujetándome de la cintura. No volviste a hablar por un buen tiempo, por mientras yo trataba de no pensar y distraerme con el paisaje.

**Capítulo Nº 2:**

En eso estaba, cuando me atreví a hablar nuevamente.

- ¿Está muy lejos La Comarca?

- Llegaremos en una semana, pues hay que atravesar las Montañas Nubladas – me contestaste.

- ¿Una semana? Pero si tengo que regresar a mi oficina, a mi casa – te dije preocupada, pues aún no entendía cómo estaba en la Tierra Media.

Con el brazo que me sujetabas la cintura, me tomaste más fuerte, mientras me decías:

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Volverás a tiempo y allá no sabrán siquiera que has salido.

Te seré franca, no te creí y por eso te pregunté:

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Sí, te lo prometo.

Me hubiera gustado haberte visto cuando me decías esto... Aunque, quizás, no.

Avanzamos un poco más antes de volver a bajar. Y me preguntaste:

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Fue en ese momento, que me percaté que había pasado el tiempo, y a mí se me había olvidado la hora de almuerzo.

- De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

Sonreíste y tomaste mi mano, luego nos sentamos en el tronco de un árbol caído y me pasaste un paquete envuelto en hojas. Te miré sorprendida y dije:

- Lembas.

Sonreíste, asentiste y luego me dijiste que lo probara. Y aunque te sorprendió, me gustó. Me contaste que no era de gusto general y que no te hubieras ofendido si te hubiera dicho que no me agradaba su sabor, pero por qué habría de mentirte. Y como disculpa, dije que debía ser que tenía hambre.

Luego, me miraste tan fijo que me molesté, y te pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que quieres saber y que hace un rato estás pensando?

Ahora te pido que me perdones, pero ya estaba cansada que siempre supieras lo que pensaba. Fue por eso que te contesté:

- Y si sabes la pregunta, ¿por qué no simplemente la contestas?

Sonreíste, pero con una sonrisa pícara, como la de un niño que ha sido descubierto en una travesura.

- Por favor, no te enojes, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

- Creo que contigo no podría enojarme – no sé si me creíste, pero ahora te digo que estaba mintiendo, sí estaba enojada; encontraba el colmo que ya ni siquiera pudiera pensar. Al menos, me hubiera gustado, en ese momento poder hacer lo mismo contigo, haber podido saber lo que pensabas. Pero aún pasaría un tiempo antes de quitarte esa mala costumbre. Después de unos segundos, te pregunté:

- ¿Me vas a contestar?

- ¿Tantos deseos tienes que tu amiga conozca la Tierra Media?

- La verdad es que sí. Sé que ella añora tanto la Tierra Media como yo.

- Si alguna vez llega a necesitar venir, como lo necesitaste tú, claro que vendrá. Ahora, vamos que se hace tarde.

- Una última pregunta, por favor – supliqué.

- Dime.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo podré quedarme?

- Lo necesario para que encuentres aquello que perdiste y por lo que se hizo necesario que fuera a buscarte.

- No entiendo.

- Quizás ahora no, pero va a llegar un instante en que lo entenderás y ese será el momento en que te llevaré de vuelta.

Bajé la mirada, pues entendí que en esa forma lograbas saber lo que pensaba y no quería que descubrieras que no quería irme de ahí. Y me propuse no buscar nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaste tomando mi cara y levantándola para que te mirara, pero tenía mis ojos cerrados – ¿Estás bien?

Abrí mis ojos, te miré, me sonreías, es posible que hayas sabido la razón por la que los tenía cerrados y dije:

- Estoy bien, ¿vamos?

Volvimos a montar. No volvimos a hablar hasta cuando el Sol había empezado a ocultarse, y me dijiste:

- Ya es tarde, pasaremos aquí la noche – detuviste el caballo, desmontaste y me ayudaste a bajar.

Mientras arreglabas todo para pasar la noche ahí, te observé en forma más detenida y fue en ese momento cuando entendí lo que significaba la palabra "hermosura" y por qué a tu pueblo le llamaban de la "Gente Hermosa". Muchas veces me he preguntado cómo describirte. Podría decir que a tu lado, me veía pequeña, siendo que, en mi tiempo, tengo una estatura media. Tu piel, blanca como la leche. En tu cara fina, lucen tus ojos, expresivos y del color del tiempo; tu nariz, casi tan fina como tus labios que fueron mi adicción. Pero ante todos tus rasgos, siempre se destacó tu cabello, que no era rubio sino que dorado, casi platinado, que a la luz, tanto del sol como de la luna, brillaba en distintas tonalidades. Otra característica que siempre destaqué, fueron tus manos; finas, de dedos largos que cuando me tocaban me ofrecían el amor y la seguridad que siempre necesité de ti. Tu pecho, que fue mi cobijo, amplio y fuerte. Tu voz suave, aún cuando me hablaras golpeado, siempre lo comparé con el trino de las aves; a pesar que estos últimos podían llegar a apagar lo que me dijeras, de lo suave que era. Si alguien de mi tiempo te conociera, diría que no tienes más de 25 años, pero eres mucho mayor que eso, no diré cuánto, tal vez en algún otro momento, mas no ahora (**Después en el Bosque de Fangorn, tuvimos un pequeño juego de edades, donde te decía que recién acababas de pasar la edad púber. Tú sabes que no es tan así. Si bien, tu tío tenía razón al decir que, comparativamente, yo era mayor que tú; en la cuenta de años, siempre fuiste el mayor, ya que mientras yo tenía 40 años, cuando me fuiste a buscar, tú ya contabas 513**).

Después que encendiste la fogata, me dijiste:

- ¿Por qué no vienes? Está empezando a refrescar y no trajiste nada para abrigarte.

Realmente, estaba vestida con pantalón de tela y una blusa delgada. Por eso me acerqué y me senté cerca del fuego, tú sacaste una manta y me la pusiste en los hombros.

- Debes estar cansada y hambrienta. Tengo algo de fruta seca.

- ¿Y no te quedan Lembas? – te pregunté y me miraste incrédulo.

- ¿En verdad te gustó?

- Dices que puedes saber lo que pienso ¿y no te das cuenta que te lo digo en serio?

Entonces, sacaste un paquetito y me lo diste, sin dejar de mirarme. Un momento después me dijiste:

- ¿Te han dicho que eres especial?

En ese momento sentí que me ruborizaba. ¿Qué alguien tan especial como tú, me dijera que yo era especial?

- Es verdad – continuaste –. Me gustaría que pudieras verte, como te veo yo... Aquí sentada, después de un día que debe haber sido bastante peculiar. Con una gran cantidad de preguntas en tu cabeza – en ese momento te miré enojada y agregaste –, no sé cuáles, pero es lógico que las tengas; comiendo Lembas, que me juras que te gustan; y cansada, sin tener muestras de querer descansar.

- Es cierto que tengo una gran cantidad de preguntas, pero tú mismo me has dicho que aún podré permanecer aquí por un tiempo, por lo que no tengo apuro en hacerlas… Te repito que me gusta el Pan del Camino, tiene un sabor difícil de definir, pero bastante agradable… Y, por último, sí, estoy cansada, pero también estoy feliz aquí y eso me hace querer permanecer el mayor tiempo despierta…

Después que dije esto, me di cuenta que aún creía estar soñando y que si me dormía podría despertar, enterándome que habías sido un sueño. Me sonreíste, y aunque me juraste que no lo volverías hacer, sé que sabías qué estaba pensando, pero no dijiste nada.

- Me dijiste que Tolkien había estado aquí, ¿me puedes contar? – pregunté.

- Pero esa es una historia muy larga.

- No te pido que me la cuentes toda esta noche – sonreíste.

- Bueno, pero tú sabes bien la historia, pues sé que leíste sus libros, ¿qué más podría contarte?

- No sé, dímelo tú.

- Mejor, me lo dijeras tú – y tu tono de voz había sido diferente.

- Bueno, entonces, lo mejor es que descanse – te dije bastante molesta.

- ¿Por qué te enojas? – me preguntaste.

- No estoy enojada; sí, molesta – me apresuré a decirte.

- No deberías hacerla enojar, Legolas – una voz detrás de mí me sobresaltó y cuando me di vuelta vi quién hablaba. Era un hombre alto y muy anciano que me miraba con dulzura, estaba completamente vestido de blanco –. Cuando te pedí que fueras a buscarla, fue porque consideré que contigo se llevaría bien.

**Capítulo Nº 3:**

Tu cara decía que estabas más sorprendido que yo, tanto que llegué a sonreír.

- ¡Gandalf! – dijiste – Creí que nos encontraríamos en La Comarca.

- Pero ella quería ir a Lórien, ¿o me equivoco? – y me miró sonriendo. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

- Es cierto – contestaste –, pero después cambió de opinión.

- Yo no lo creo – respondió.

- Juro que cambié de opinión – dije tratando de apoyarte.

Él seguía sonriéndome y por un momento creí escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, que me decía: "Bienvenida Dama de la Luna", recuerdo que me estremecí. Aún no logro explicarme bien por qué. Si fue por haberlo escuchado en mi mente o por cómo me llamó, o quizás, y lo más probable, haya sido por ambas.

¿Sabes? Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi abuelo, que murió cuando era muy chica, solo unas pocas fotos de él, pero algo en la cara de Gandalf me lo hizo recordar. No sus rasgos, no sé si su sonrisa.

Y agregó:

- No creo que no te hayas dado cuenta que sigue deseando conocer a la Dama Galadriel. Su corazón está en los bosques – y dirigiéndose a mí – ¿o a caso me equivoco? – sus ojos me miraron en una forma tan especial que no pude negarme.

- Pero, también me gustaría conocer La Comarca – le dije –. Además, Lórien no va a desaparecer.

Gandalf me sonrió y dijo:

- Seguro que Lórien no se va a mover, y La Comarca tampoco. Por ello es mejor que mañana vayamos a Lórien primero. Por ahora, es mejor descansar.

- Sí, y aunque no quieras es mejor que descanses – lo apoyaste, quizás pensaste que yo lo iba a contradecir, pero te equivocabas. Sé muy bien con quién puedo discutir y con quién no. Por eso me recosté y lo último que recuerdo haber visto, fue a ti conversando con Gandalf.

Creo haber dormido una horas y desperté. Te vi sentado, apoyado en un árbol, mirando el cielo. En ese momento, también lo vi, era hermoso, completamente estrellado. Creo haber visto todas las estrellas del universo esa noche. No sé que te alertó, porque yo ni me moví, quería que pensaras que seguía dormida, pero me miraste e, incorporándote, te acercaste y me preguntaste si estaba bien. Al verme descubierta, sonreí, asentí con la cabeza para no despertar a Gandalf y me senté. Luego, cuando me quise parar, tú me ayudaste y me quisiste decir algo, pero yo te hice una seña para que aún no dijeras nada y nos alejáramos un poco. Fuimos hasta el árbol donde estabas apoyado, y me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco, en especial cuando algo me da vueltas en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Cuando llegó Gandalf, dijo que él te había enviado a buscarme. Cuando tú me fuiste a buscar, dijiste que era mi pena la que te había llevado a buscarme, que como si quisiera poner una ficha cuadrada en un orificio redondo. Hay algo que no coincide en estas dos versiones. Ahora soy yo la que te pregunta: ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – me dijiste, pero tus ojos decían otra cosa y te lo hice saber.

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

- Si crees que pasa algo, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a Gandalf?

- Según lo que he leído de él, es muy difícil que conteste alguna pregunta.

- ¿Y quieres que te lo conteste yo?

- Porque sé que tú vas a saber explicármelo.

- Sería mejor que esperaras a hablar con Gandalf y para eso deberías ir a descansar, ya que después que amanezca el viaje va a ser largo.

Con la respuesta que me diste, preferí no seguir intentando saber la verdad, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a recostarme, ya que se me había espantado el sueño. Por lo que te dije:

- Bueno, no me digas nada de eso, pero ahora sí me puedes contar sobre Tolkien. Si no me equivoco, en eso estábamos cuando llegó Gandalf y recuerda que dijo que no deberías hacerme enojar.

Sonreíste y luego me dijiste:

- Bueno, pero dime, qué es lo que quieres que te cuente.

- Ah, no, no quiero empezar de nuevo – y me senté apoyándome en el árbol.

Te sentaste a mi lado y me dijiste:

- Sé exactamente lo que quieres que te cuente – y te miré –. Bueno, si no quieres decirme – te disculpaste, para continuar –. Dentro de todos los personajes de los libros, hubo solo uno que él lo creo...

- A Bilbo – te interrumpí.

- Así es.

Después que me confirmaste esto, te dije:

- Por favor, dime, él era Bilbo, ¿no es cierto?

- Tienes buena intuición.

- Otra cosa, dime, en los libros de Tolkien, Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Bilbo y Frodo viajan a Eldamar. Pero Gandalf está aquí, y por lo que logro desprender de sus palabras, la Dama Galadriel, también.

- Sí, los que partieron fueron Lord Elrond con Frodo, mientras Bilbo, o sea él, regresó a su tiempo, pero el resto permaneció en la Tierra Media. Pero algún día, partiremos nosotros también.

- Y por qué dio ese final a los libros, no lo entiendo.

- Los motivos no te los podría decir, porque no los sé. Pero, tal vez Gandalf podría hacerlo, pues en el último tiempo, sé que ellos estuvieron conversando mucho.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y luego te dije:

- ¿Viste que no fue tan difícil decirme lo que quería saber?

No me contestaste, pero volviste a mirar al cielo. En ese momento no entendí esa actitud, es que realmente pensé que no había más que decir respecto al tema, pero me equivocaba y con el tiempo lo descubriría.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a recostarte? Aún falta para que amanezca – me dijiste.

- No tengo sueño y está bonita la noche – y cerrando los ojos pensé "y agradable la compañía".

- Y si no tienes sueño, ¿por qué cierras los ojos?

- Pensaba – y ambos sonreímos.

Calculo que debe haber pasado como una hora en que no hablamos, nos dedicamos a mirar el cielo.

- ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? – rompí el silencio.

- Claro, si me dejas hacerte una a ti.

- Bueno, pregunta.

- No, tú ibas a preguntar primero.

- ¿Cómo puedo entenderlos? Tolkien hablaba inglés y yo hablo español.

- Pero, cuando llegas a la Tierra Media, hablas Lengua Común. Recuerdas que cuando llegaste, te mareaste.

- Sí, casi me caigo.

- En ese momento estuviste preparada para estar acá.

- Entiendo... ¿qué me ibas a preguntar?

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

- Recuerdos.

- Y no puedes decírmelos.

- Estoy tratando de olvidarlos.

- Disculpa.

- No hay nada que perdonar.

Después nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos.

- ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

- No tienes necesidad de preguntar, solo dime.

- ¿Cuántos, además de Tolkien y yo, hemos venido acá?

- Tolkien fue el primero; y tú, la última.

- Bueno, eso puedo suponerlo, pero ¿entre los dos?

Me miraste, sonreíste y dijiste:

- Nadie.

Fue entonces que sonreí y dije:

- ¡Qué selectivos!

**Capítulo Nº 4:**

Y ambos reímos. Al parecer muy fuerte, porque poco después:

- Que bueno escucharte reír – era Gandalf, a quién habíamos despertado –. Pero acaso, ¿no has dormido nada?

- Sí, dormí lo suficiente y cuando ya no tuve más sueño, vine a conversar.

- ¿Y ha aclarado tus dudas?

- Sí, algunas, pero esas han hecho nacer nuevas.

- Eso es bueno, no hay nada mejor que no perder el deseo de investigar.

Después que dijo esto, se sentó cerca de nosotros y te preguntó:

- ¿Qué le has contado a nuestra invitada?

- Todo lo que me ha preguntado – contestaste.

En ese momento me atreví a decir:

- Casi – y Gandalf me quedó mirando con una sonrisa, mientras me mirabas sorprendido.

- ¿Qué querías saber y que Legolas no te ha contado? – me preguntó.

- ¿Por qué estoy acá?

- Pero, Legolas – te dijo –, ¿acaso la "secuestraste" sin darle los motivos para traerla acá?

- Le dije las razones, pero quiere saber los detalles – contestaste y tu voz me sonó diferente.

- Bien, o sea que tenía razón de apurarme en venir... – se puso serio y preguntó – ¿Qué has leído de la Tierra Media?

- Bueno, lo publicado por Tolkien, su historia con los Enanos y luego la Guerra del Anillo, ahora estaba leyendo la historia de la creación de la Tierra, los Valar, los Primeros Nacidos y las primeras historias. Pero aún no termino, voy en la llegada de los hombres a occidente.

- O sea que aún te falta para llegar a la parte que nos interesa. Vamos a tratar de que entiendas, de todas maneras. A medida que el tiempo ha ido transcurriendo, la sangre de Númenor ha ido desapareciendo quedando vestigios en muy pocos descendientes, de los cuales tú eres una y quizás la que tenga menos mezcla con la raza de los hombres, aunque tengo la esperanza de que existan más. Pero por ahora, tú eres la primera.

- Pero eso no me aclara qué estoy haciendo acá.

- Primero has venido para aprender a sobrellevar tu tristeza (**En ese momento, no sabía dónde me podría llevar ese sentimiento. Realmente, me encontraba triste, pero creo que nunca a los niveles que alcancé estando allá. Te seré franca, un par de días antes de que me llevaras a Ithilien, después de esos seis meses que no te vi; comprendí que la tristeza que tenía en mi corazón el día que fuiste a buscarme, ya no existía. Claro que era un tema que no me gustaba tocar, por los recuerdos que me traía, como ahora hay cosas que no me gusta recordar de cuando estuve allá. Como conclusión, saco que aprendí a sobrellevar mi tristeza a bases de los golpes de la vida. Ahora, me gustaría saber cómo sobrellevar este sentimiento de vacío que me dejó el regresar a mi tiempo. Te extraño a ti y a todos allá. Pero, estoy segura que volveré, no para ser la misma, sino para ser mejor que cuando estuve allá la primera vez**) y ese sentimiento de pérdida que tienes. Y lo otro es que necesitamos que nos ayudes a terminar lo que empezó John.

- ¿Ayudarlos? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué? El Anillo de Poder fue destruido y con él, Sauron.

Entonces, hablaste tú:

- Los Orcos que sobrevivieron se están reagrupando, bajo el mando de un hombre, que no hemos podido saber quién es. Han atacado varias aldeas.

- Oye, yo no tengo idea de cómo podría ayudarles – dije con algo de temor.

- Déjame explicarle yo – te dijo Gandalf –. Cuando se destruyó el Anillo de Poder y con él, a Sauron, no nos dimos cuenta que la Puerta del Tiempo, por la que llegaron Tolkien y tú, había sido abierta por Sauron, e hizo venir a alguien de tu tiempo que está reagrupando a los Orcos. Cuando supe esto, le pedí a Legolas que fuera a buscarte, pues hacía algún tiempo que te había encontrado y la tristeza que sentías era tan grande que no podía permitir que siguieras así.

- Y ¿qué podría hacer yo?

- Este hombre está empleando ciertas armas que aquí no las entendemos, que tú podrías decirnos de qué se tratan.

- Si es por armas deberían haber traído a un militar, un soldado, no a mí.

- Pero no he encontrado ningún soldado descendiente de Númenor. Además, aquí no hay una tecnología como para hacer armamentos muy elaborados.

- Cuando ellos llegan a una aldea – dijiste –, matan a todos y cuando llegamos ya no queda nadie con vida, es una imagen peor que las que pasaron durante el tiempo en que estuvo Tolkien aquí.

Tu mirada hizo que se hiciera un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Era de tristeza? ¿De súplica? No sé, pero al verte así, me sentí mal y por eso dije:

- No me gusta ver sufrir a la gente y menos sin que sepan cómo defenderse. Si quieren mi ayuda la tendrán. No sé en qué forma, pero los ayudaré.

Ahora me pregunto ¿por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué acepté? Y recordando, fue tu mirada, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estabas viendo algo, que no podías describir. De solo hacer memoria, se me vuelve a poner el nudo en mi garganta.

Con esta conversación, sin darnos cuenta (al menos yo), había empezado a amanecer y Gandalf dijo:

- Bien, es mejor desayunar para ponernos en camino.

- Pero, ahora, ¿dónde vamos? – pregunté extrañada, ya que después de todo lo que me habían dicho, estaba bastante confundida.

- A los Bosques de Lórien, por supuesto, ¿no es ahí donde quieres ir?

- Sí – dije más confundida –, pero vamos a tener que desandar todo el camino que hicimos ayer.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – me preguntó Gandalf.

- Nada – contesté no muy convencida.

- Bueno, ya comprenderás. Por ahora, es mejor conseguirte un caballo.

No estoy segura, pero creo que en ese momento me puse, y que conste que no puedo decir sonrojada, sino, de un color tomate maduro. Entonces, le dijiste sonriendo:

- Pero tendrías que enseñarle a montar.

- Bueno, no importa, ya habrá tiempo. Por ahora, tendrás que seguir viajando con Legolas. Espero que no te importe.

Y dije, casi en un susurro:

- No – claro que no, me encantaba montar contigo. ¿Sería porque me hacías sentir segura, o había algo más?

- Cuando venía, antes de encontrarlos, vi unas manzanas por el otro lado, ¿te gustan?

- Si he de ser franca, no mucho, pero si hay que comerlas, ni modo – le contesté.

- ¿Qué prefieres, manzana o lembas? – te apresuraste a preguntar, ante la sorpresa de Gandalf.

- Lejos, prefiero lembas, ¿te queda? – consulté.

- Claro – y me pasaste uno de los paquetitos, para comentarle a Gandalf –. No es sorprendente, le gusta.

- No es necesariamente sorprendente – te contestó. Yo no entendí, en ese momento, bien el comentario. Aún debía pasar un tiempo, para que pudiera saber interpretar lo que hablaba.

Después de comer, emprendimos el regreso y Gandalf me iba hablando de varios asuntos, que posteriormente tuvo que repetírmelos, pues como entendía poco, por no decir nada, de lo que pasaba, no le presté mayor atención. Así llegó la noche y ahora sí estaba cansada por lo que me recosté y me dormí pronto, tú aún conversabas con Gandalf.

**Capítulo Nº 5:**

Pero al igual que me dormí temprano, me desperté estando aún oscuro. Te busqué con la mirada, pero no te vi y me levanté tratando de no hacer ruido. Fui a ver si estabas por ahí cerca, cuando de repente el corazón me dio un vuelco, al sentir que me sujetaban del brazo. Realmente, me asustaste, pero tu voz me tranquilizó:

- No te alejes tanto.

- No te preocupes, que no es fácil que me pierda.

- El bosque de noche es distinto.

- Seguro, pero si quieres te digo por donde está Gandalf – y me atreví a tomar tu mano y empecé a caminar, siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar hasta donde me asustaste. Unos minutos después, habíamos llegado donde Gandalf aún dormía. Me miraste y sonreíste, luego volvimos a alejarnos un poco, y me dijiste:

- No dejas de sorprenderme.

- ¿Puedo sorprenderte de nuevo? – pregunté y sonreíste, entonces continué – ¿Me enseñarías a montar?

- Claro, pero ¿ya no quieres seguir conmigo?

- No es eso, es que creo que así avanzaríamos más rápido.

- Y quieres llegar pronto a Lórien.

- Bueno, no me dijiste que podías saber lo que pensaba.

- Así es, pero te prometí que no volvería a hacerlo – no te lo dije en ese momento, pero no te creí. De todas maneras, te seguí el juego.

- Entonces, te explicaré. Lo que realmente quiero es recorrer la Tierra Media, y si la única forma de hacerlo es a caballo, voy a tener que aprender y mientras más pronto mejor.

Miré a otro lado, pues mis pensamientos me traicionaban. Me encantaba la idea de seguir contigo, la verdad era que no quería aprender, pero estaba convencida que debería hacerlo; por lo que pensé que cuanto antes, mejor. Ese desvío de mi mirada, te alertó, y dijiste:

- Te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer.

- Disculpa, la costumbre – me disculpé –. Pero, ¿me vas a enseñar?

- Ya te dije que sí, cuando quieras.

- ¿Ahora?

- Pero si aún no amanece – me dijiste sonriendo.

- Es que, cuando amanezca, vamos a seguir el viaje y ya no habrá tiempo – contesté algo desilusionada.

Sonreíste para decir:

- No te pongas así. Ven – y me llevaste donde estaban los caballos –. Ahora sube – y me ayudaste a hacerlo en tu caballo, para luego montar tú en el de Gandalf. Empezaste a darme instrucciones. Te sorprendió lo rápido que aprendía todo lo que me decías, pero el día anterior, más que atender a lo que decía Gandalf, estaba pendiente de ti y lo que hacías para dirigir el caballo.

En fin, para cuando despertó Gandalf, ya me manejaba bastante bien arriba del caballo. No era como para ir al Derby, pero al menos, sabía que no me caería.

Cuando desayunamos, le contaste a Gandalf, él sonrió y dijo:

- Que bien, entonces estás lista para conocer a alguien – yo lo miré sorprendida y poniéndose de pie dio un silbido largo y muy agudo; un par de minutos después, llegaron dos caballos magníficos, uno lo reconocí inmediatamente, era "Sombragris" y el otro era un hermoso caballo palomino, que en cuanto llegó se acercó a mí y había empezado a pasarme su nariz por mi oreja y tenía la manía de querer despeinarme.

Te miré a ti y lo único que hacías era reírte de la escena y Gandalf decía:

- Que bueno que congeniaron desde un principio, porque él será tu caballo – luego dirigiéndose a Sombragris –. Muchas gracias, viejo amigo – y el Señor de los Mearas, dando un relincho, se alejó; dejando al caballo palomino allí.

Yo había conocido animales cariñosos, pero nunca uno como este. Menos mal que Gandalf se compadeció de mí y se acercó a ayudarme, pues tú no hacías más que reír. Cuando llegó el momento de montarlo y te acercaste a ayudarme, estaba tan molesta, que tranquilamente no hubiera aceptado que lo hicieras, pero en ese momento, no podía darme ese lujo. Seguí sin decir palabra el resto del día, quizás me hubiera comportado diferente si cada vez que me mirabas no te hubieras sonreído. Aunque, no me quejo por tu sonrisa, lo que me molestaba era el motivo.

Nuevamente, Gandalf me hablaba, pero yo no prestaba mayor atención.

No sé si ese día había hecho más frío, pero así lo sentía. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, debe haber sido por ir sola.

Esa noche, fue Gandalf quién me preguntó:

- Has estado muy callada hoy, ¿te pasa algo?

- Hay cosas que no me gusta que pasen, eso es todo.

- ¿Y no encuentras nada mejor que no hablar?

- ¿Y de qué voy a hablar? Siempre he pensado que si no tengo algo amable que decir de alguien, mejor me quedo callada.

- No debería ser así – y diciendo esto se levantó, nos dio las buenas noches y se fue a recostar. Unos segundos después, yo hice lo mismo.

La noche también estaba más fresca que las anteriores y como me cubría la misma manta de las otras noches, me costó conciliar el sueño. Pero cuando desperté me fijé que tenía dos mantas. Al buscarte con mi vista, estabas parado un poco más allá. No demostraste haberte dado cuenta que había despertado, pero algo en mi interior me decía que sí lo habías hecho. Recordé las palabras de Gandalf y decidí acercarme para que conversáramos como siempre.

- Hay pocas estrellas hoy – te comenté.

- Sí, es posible que antes de que termine la noche empiece a llover – contestaste y miré al cielo.

- No sé como vienen las nubes, pero, al menos, éstas están muy altas como para que llueva, además hace mucho frío.

Me miraste y sonreíste haciéndome recordar por qué estaba tan molesta contigo, y te dije:

- ¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí?

- ¿Por qué piensas que quiero burlarme de ti? – dijiste sin dejar de sonreír.

- Se te nota en la cara – y te pusiste serio.

- Disculpa, no fue mi intención. Como ya te dije eres especial y eso me hace sonreír.

- Te disculpo, si tú me disculpas a mí, no sé por qué de pronto me siento como si tuviera 17 años o menos (**Creo haber entendido el motivo de esto, analizando lo que me dijo Gandalf, durante el paseo que dimos por el río. La Tierra Media no sólo hizo que se me desarrollara el poder de los presentimientos y visiones, sino que allá soy una niña para todos, excepto, quizás, para mi hermano, pero la diferencia es que él se crió allá. No sé, es probable que cuando regrese, pueda conversar con Gandalf**2).

Volviste a sonreír, nuevamente parecías un niño travieso, que no me comentó nada más. Aún me pregunto ¿por qué no me molestó esa sonrisa? Seguí mirando el cielo, seguía nublándose y me acordé:

- ¿Fuiste tú el que me puso esta otra manta?

- Si, es que se notaba que tenías frío.

- Gracias, realmente lo tenía.

- Además, fue culpa mía que no trajeras algo con qué abrigarte.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco me acordé.

Después, ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que te pregunté:

- ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

- En la mañana – al decir esto tu cara reflejó algo de tristeza.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, dímelo tú, fue tu cara la que cambió.

Por un momento, te quedaste en silencio para luego decir:

- Nada.

Cuanto me hubiera gustado que en ese momento me hubieras dicho, o al menos haber podido saber, qué te pasaba. Pero sabía que si no querías decirme, no lo harías, por ello decidí cambiar el tema.

- ¿Te habían dicho que eres un buen profesor?

- Cuando el estudiante es bueno, el profesor no necesita mucho esfuerzo para enseñar – dijiste sonriendo.

- Si eso opinas, entonces no podré pedirte que me enseñes otra cosa – tus ojos brillaban - ¿Me puedes enseñar a hablar Élfico? – tu mirada cambió a incredulidad.

- ¿Y a qué se debe que quieras aprender Élfico?

- Tolkien escribió mucho en quenya y me gustaría poder saber exactamente qué dice.

- Bien, pero no creo que te resulte fácil.

- Si puedo hablar español, yo creo que cualquier otro idioma es fácil – no bien había terminado de decir esto y empezó a llover, por lo que fuimos a guarecernos donde estaba Gandalf, y al llegar continué –. Bueno, ¿me vas a enseñar o no?

- ¿Te parece si te contesto esta noche?

**Capítulo Nº 6:**

No te voy a negar que me sorprendiera tu respuesta, por lo que solo asentí. Luego nos sentamos un rato y me puse a mirar las gotas cayendo en la tierra, con el tiempo se formó un charco, para terminar en un hilo de agua. Cuando estaba amaneciendo, se detuvo la lluvia y me di cuenta que no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Cuando Gandalf despertó, tomamos desayuno y seguimos el viaje. No sabría decir si yo iba contigo o tú ibas conmigo, pero íbamos juntos. Un par de horas después, nos detuvimos y Gandalf se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa que has estado tan callada?

- Nada, me gusta admirar el paisaje.

- ¿Te dijo Legolas que estamos por llegar?

- Sí.

- Pero no te veo muy entusiasmada, a pesar de saber que tenías tantos deseos de llegar.

Traté de forzar una sonrisa como para calmarlo, aunque sabía que no ganaba nada.

- No sé por qué tengo... no sé... una sensación rara.

- ¿Temor?

- No, es un sentimiento de querer algo, pero al mismo tiempo no quererlo.

En ese momento, Gandalf me sonrió con un gran cariño, y me dijo:

- Tal vez en cuanto lleguemos podrás saber lo que realmente pasa.

- Ojala.

Tiempo después, llegamos al Bosque de Lothlórien. Tú te acercaste para decirme que habíamos llegado, me recuerdo que sonreí y mirándote pensé: "Lo sabía" y con esto hice que bajaras la vista y aunque siempre lo negaste, yo sé que supiste lo que pensaba (**Ay, Legolas, te contaré que cuando mi amiga leyó lo que sucedía, que podías saber lo que yo pensaba, le pareció maravilloso. Como te dije, su amor por ti es incondicional. En cambio, para mí, mis pensamientos son tan míos. Aunque creo que al final, te diste cuenta de eso, ¿o será que yo me acostumbré?**3).

No nos habíamos adentrado mucho, cuando nos salieron al paso otros Elfos que, como me explicaste, habían sido enviados por la Dama Galadriel como escolta. Menos mal que te tenía ahí, pues ellos con Gandalf, hablaron en Élfico y yo no entendía nada.

Luego continuamos el camino. El bosque, a medida que avanzábamos, se iba poniendo más bonito, las tonalidades de las hojas y las ramas con los troncos me hacían ver de un lado a otro tratando de no perder ningún detalle. Voy a obviar ciertos pormenores los cuales, aunque a ti te causaron mucha gracia; a mí, no.

Cuando llegamos, nos llevaron en presencia de la Dama Galadriel, y ahora puedo decir que su belleza no tiene comparación. En los tiempos modernos, no se podría encontrar a nadie que tan solo igualara su belleza, menos posible sería superarla. La belleza de los Elfos, en general, es maravillosa.

Al menos ahora, Gandalf habló en Lengua Común, por lo que no necesité intérprete. Luego de los saludos protocolares, la Dama me quedó mirando y dijo:

- Así es que decidiste ir a buscar a Gilraen Anárion (**Esto tampoco lo puse, ya que nunca, y tú lo sabes, me acostumbré a este nombre. Quién siempre me llamó así, fue Galadriel. Ella nunca me llamó Mónica y fue el nombre por el cual, Ineth, me llamó en un principio. Menos mal que logré cambiar eso en mi amiga**) – al escuchar este nombre me pareció extraño, pero de alguna manera sabía que se trataba de mí.

- Sí, aunque hay muchas cosas que aún no sabe.

- Y por eso la trajiste aquí.

- Realmente, fue ella la que quiso venir. Como te dije está enamorada de los árboles y los bosques.

- Lo sé.

- Además, ha aceptado a ayudarnos, pero vamos a necesitar que se le diga "todo" lo que debe saber – su voz era muy especial al decir esto, por ello no me sorprendió cuando te miró y dijo – ¿Por qué no la llevas para que conozca los alrededores? Yo después los busco.

Miré a Galadriel y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, entonces nosotros hicimos una reverencia. Me llevaste donde había una hermosa fuente y nos sentamos en la orilla. Después de un momento...

- No me pidas que te explique la conversación que escuchaste – me pediste.

- De nuevo.

- Disculpa, no fue mi intención.

- Ya, no te preocupes que creo estar acostumbrándome. Pero me puedes decir ¿cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar acá?

- No lo sé – y bajaste la vista.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté extrañada por tu reacción.

- Es mejor que Gandalf te explique.

- ¡Vaya! Al parecer voy a tener mucho que hablar con él.

- En realidad, así es.

- Disculpa, no me considero una persona que le guste meterse en la vida de los demás y que cree firmemente, que si algo es necesario que yo sepa, de alguna forma me entero, sin necesidad de estar preguntando. Tampoco me considero una persona muy atenta a los cambios de ánimo de quienes me rodean, pero te noto diferente desde la llegada de Gandalf.

- Lo que pasa es que trajo unas noticias algo preocupantes.

- De las cuales no me puedes decir nada y que sería mejor que le preguntara directamente a Gandalf.

Me sonreíste y en seguida cambiaste el tema:

- De lo que has visto, ¿qué es lo que más te ha gustado en la Tierra Media?

La pregunta me sorprendió y por ello me apresuré a mirar los árboles que nos rodeaban y contesté:

- Este sitio – cuanto me hubiera gustado decir lo que me vino a la cabeza, pero, en ese momento estaba convencida que debía ser así.

- O sea, que te gusta Lórien.

Me paré, fui hacia uno de los árboles y tocándolo dije:

- Míralo, creció fuerte y hermoso, ahora es un buen amigo: escucha cuanto tengas que decirle y si tienes la paciencia de escucharlo podrás oír su consejo, tan sabio que te llevará por un buen camino.

- Realmente amas los árboles.

- Es que muchas veces se portan mejor que los hombres – mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer sin yo quererlo.

- Por favor, disculpa.

- No te preocupes. Como dijo Gandalf, es una herida que debe cicatrizar.

- ¿Aún no quieres contarme, qué te tenía tan triste?

- Lo siento, pero, en serio, que quiero olvidarlo... – algún tiempo después en que estuvimos en silencio seguí – ¿Qué habrá pasado con Gandalf?

- Tenían mucho que conversar con la Dama Galadriel, ¿quieres ir a otro sitio?

- No, me gusta acá.

Me quedé pensando en todo lo que me había llevado a estar ahí, sentada contigo. Y por momentos, había empezado a recordar cosas que no me gustaban, por lo que preferí volver a sentarme a tu lado.

**Capítulo Nº 7:**

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, sin hablar, ambos mirando los árboles. Creo que podría dibujarlos hasta el más mínimo detalle, porque aún los recuerdo a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

Fue Gandalf el que vino a sacarnos de nuestros pensamientos.

- ¡Hasta que por fin los encuentro!

- Traté de no alejarnos mucho – le contestaste.

- Bueno, pero ahora está todo arreglado – me miró y dijo –. Te quedarás aquí un tiempo, con Galadriel, ella te explicará todo lo que necesitas saber. Por mientras, con Legolas iremos a buscar a quienes nos puedan ayudar.

Recuerdo que te miré y bajaste la vista, recién ahí me di cuenta, por qué no habías querido contestarme muchas de las preguntas que te había hecho. Tú sabías que tendrías que irte y que yo me quedaría en Lothlórien.

- Por hoy nos quedaremos aquí y mañana partiremos temprano – continuó y luego me dijo –. Espero que no te importe quedarte.

- No, al contrario, yo creo que disfrutaré mucho mi estancia – dije con una gran sonrisa que bien hubiera merecido el premio a la mejor actriz, porque hasta tú me miraste extrañado.

Un momento después, llegó Galadriel acompañada de una bella doncella que se notaba muy joven, aunque en tu pueblo es difícil calcular edades.

- ¿Te dijeron que vas a quedarte aquí por un tiempo?

- Sí.

- Que bien – dijo ella y presentándome a quién la acompañaba –, ella es Ineth, quién te acompañará mientras estés aquí – y que me saludó con una reverencia.

En ese momento, me dieron unos deseos de reírme, pero me contuve. Luego de lo cual, Ineth me condujo hasta una habitación amplia con un balcón con una vista maravillosa del Bosque, había en la habitación una cama grande con un arcón a los pies, cuatro sillas distribuidas dentro del lugar, una mesa con un gran espejo y un ropero que Ineth abrió mostrándome una docena de vestidos, cual de todos más hermoso, y me dijo:

- Mi Señora, puede escoger cualquiera para que pueda cambiarse.

La miré un momento y sentándome a la orilla de la cama, le dije:

- Ineth, te quiero pedir un favor.

- Dígame lo que necesite, mi Señora, que yo gustosa la complaceré.

- No me llames "Señora", es demasiado formal y creo que durante mi estancia, lo que voy a necesitar es una amiga. Dime Mónica.

- Pero... – no sé, mas en ese momento supe lo que Ineth me iba a decir, por lo que la interrumpí.

- Si te incomoda llamarme por mi nombre en público, no te preocupes, en esas ocasiones dime como quieras, pero estando las dos solas, dime solo Mónica, por favor.

- Si así me lo pide, pero es mejor que se arregle para que vaya a comer.

Fue entonces que me miré al espejo y me di cuenta que mi cara había cambiado, las facciones eran las mismas, pero calculé tener unos 20 años menos. Mientras, Ineth buscaba en el ropero.

- Mi... ¡Oh!, disculpe, ¿qué querría ponerse?

La miré sonriendo y le dije:

- Mónica, dime Mónica – y me acerqué –. Yo no soy muy dada a los vestidos, además todos son hermosos. No creo poder escoger uno, ¿me podrías ayudar en esto?

Ella me miró y luego tomó un vestido verde de un material muy parecido a la gasa.

- Yo creo que este, es sencillo, pero en usted se verá muy bien.

- Por favor, no "usted", trátame de "tú" – ahí me di cuenta que, realmente, resultaría difícil que Ineth me viera como alguien tan sencilla como ella.

Después me ayudó a arreglarme y me llevó, luego, a donde estaban la Dama Galadriel, Gandalf y tú. Todos me miraron con sorpresa, hasta tú que te adelantaste y tomando mi mano me condujiste hasta la mesa. Entonces, Galadriel le dijo a Gandalf:

- Realmente, es descendiente directa de Númenor – a lo que Gandalf solo sonrió.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Ineth me fue a buscar para llevarme a la habitación. ¿Para qué te voy a decir lo que tú mismo te diste cuenta? Y no me digas que no, pues tu sonrisa te delataba. Lo único que para cuando llegamos a mi habitación, pude conversar con ella. Claro, después de convencerla que no estaba para nada cansada y que lo que más quería era conversar. Yo me senté en la cama y ella en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Le pedí que me contara sobre lo que le habían dicho de mí, y a medida que iba hablando yo la interrumpía para corregirle la forma en que se dirigía a mí.

Básicamente me contó lo que ya Gandalf me había dicho, claro que un comentario fue lo que me hizo tener esperanzas en que esta amistad funcionaría.

- ... aunque, cuando la vi por primera vez, no creí que fuera en verdad descendiente de Númenor...

- "Fueras", pero no te preocupes, yo aún no lo creo – le dije.

Después de esto y luego de un instante en que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, ella me consultó:

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- "Hacerte", claro, dime.

- ¿Cómo es el sitio de donde viene?

- "Vienes"... – en ese momento me puse a pensar cómo poder explicarle a ella, el sitio a dónde me habías ido a buscar –. Es un lugar muy triste para cualquiera a quién le guste la naturaleza, las aves, las plantas, en las noches mirar el cielo. Las casas son frías, impersonales, los árboles, en general, son pequeños. En fin es un sitio muy triste y al que no quisiera regresar.

- Si es como dice, yo tampoco quisiera regresar.

- "Dices", pero sé que voy a tener que volver.

Después de eso conversamos de ella. Me contó que era una de las Damas de Compañía de Galadriel y que la había escogido para que me ayudara mientras estaba ahí, pues era la que mejor hablaba el Lenguaje Común. Pasamos conversando toda la tarde. Hasta que me dijo que era buena hora para arreglarme para la cena, esta vez escogió un vestido celeste y cuando me fui a arreglar el cabello, ella se me acercó y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lo tiene tan corto?

- Por comodidad. De donde vengo, lo usamos así para aprovechar mejor el tiempo, no hay necesidad de desenredarlo y no requiere mucho cuidado.

Después me ayudó a acomodármelo lo mejor posible.

Habíamos terminado cuando golpearon a la puerta, era Gandalf, por lo que Ineth se fue con una pequeña reverencia. Él me quedó mirando y con una sonrisa me dijo:

- Realmente te ves hermosa, tan delicada que llego a dudar si vas a poder ayudarnos.

- Lo haré. Pudieron conseguir que lo prometiera, así que voy a cumplir.

- Bien, entonces, como te dije temprano, mañana nos vamos con Legolas, pero estaremos de vuelta en medio mes (Me sorprendió la forma de expresarse, pero luego comprendí que era porque el mes Élfico dura 30 días y la semana 6 días. Lo que Gandalf quería decirme era que estarían de vuelta en 15 días). Por mientras, Galadriel te va a instruir en todo lo que debes saber. Hasta el momento, has probado que no me equivoqué al traerte. Ojala que sigas igual.

- Trataré de aprender todo lo que pueda.

- Estoy seguro de ello. Bueno, pero vamos a comer que deben estar esperándonos.

La cena fue bastante agradable, aunque un poco triste y, por momentos, no te voy a mentir, algo incómoda y en esto último tú tuviste la culpa, ya que no me sacaste los ojos de encima. Como sería que hasta Ineth se dio cuenta.

**Capítulo Nº 8:**

Cuando me despedí hasta el día siguiente, y me retiraba con mi nueva amiga, te acercaste. No sé si no te diste cuenta, pero Ineth me sonrió y se adelantó un poco.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar a la fuente? – me preguntaste.

- Claro.

- Si despiertas temprano y quieres conversar, búscame allí.

- Lo haré si estás más locuaz que hoy, porque sino prefiero quedarme en la cama.

- Te prometo que conversaremos de lo que quieras (**Vana promesa la de ese día. Tiempo después, conversando y recordando, me contaste que sólo lo dijiste para que no faltara a la cita, como había amenazado con quedarme en la cama, si no te portabas más locuaz. Fuiste tan reservado como siempre, pero nunca me arrepentí de haber ido**).

- Bien, entonces nos vemos después.

Así yo fui con Ineth, mientras tú regresaste con Gandalf.

De camino a la habitación, ella me miraba y sonreía. Por eso, en cuanto llegamos y cerró la puerta, le pregunté:

- Me puedes decir: ¿a qué se debe tanta sonrisa?

- El Príncipe Legolas no le quitó los ojos en toda la noche.

- Principiando, es "te" – dije bastante molesta con el comentario – y segundo, Legolas es un muy buen amigo con quién nos gusta conversar y, hoy, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, o acaso ¿no recuerdas que estuvimos conversando las dos toda la tarde?

- Disculpe.

- Lo haré si me dices: "disculpa".

Bajó lo ojos y me dijo:

- Disculpa.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la cama, después incorporándome un poco le dije:

- ¡Vaya!, que bien se escucha.

Luego, me ayudó a ponerme un camisón, hizo una reverencia, me dio las buenas noches y salió.

De solo pensar en que conversaríamos, me costó conciliar el sueño, pero desperté puntual. Aún estaba oscuro, me asomé por el balcón para calcular, más o menos, cuánto faltaba para que amaneciera y según yo, esto sucedería en tres o cuatro horas. Me puse el vestido rosa y bajé, dejando que mis pies me guiaran. Cuando llegué estabas sentado como el día anterior, a la orilla de la fuente.

- ¿Demoré mucho? – te pregunté.

- No, siempre has sido muy puntual.

- Voy a extrañar nuestras conversaciones.

- Pero va a ser por unos pocos días y tú vas a estar bastante ocupada.

- Y ¿a dónde van?

- Gandalf va al norte; y yo, al sur.

- Aún me das la información a medias.

- Por ahora es necesario. Pero te prometo que cuando regresemos, va a ser diferente.

- Menos mal que tengo paciencia. Y por lo que veo, voy a tener que tenerla también para aprender lo que te pedí, porque ¿me vas a enseñar?

- Por eso no quise contestarte. Pero si quieres aprender, yo te enseño.

Lo que son las cosas, nunca me enseñaste. Aunque lo que aprendí, lo agradezco, en especial a todos y cada uno de mis profesores.

- ¿Te puedo pedir otra cosa?

Sonreíste para preguntar:

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No le cuentes a nadie lo que me vas a enseñar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Que sea nuestro secreto. Eso lo hago en mi casa, y me entretengo entendiendo cosas que se supone no debería entender.

- Pero también puede ser peligroso.

- No te preocupes, que más peligroso sería dar a conocer todo lo que sé.

- Bueno, no le voy a decir a nadie nuestro secreto – luego hiciste una pausa para seguir –. Aún faltan unas horas para que amanezca. Ven que quiero mostrarte algo... Pero vamos a tener que ir a caballo.

- Pero ando con vestido, tendría que ir a ver si me puedo cambiar.

- Vas a tener que aprender a montar de lado... ¡Ven!

Me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste donde estaban los caballos, para luego de ayudarme a subir, volviendo a darme las instrucciones cosa de no quedar estampada en el suelo, me llevaste cerca del río, donde había una pequeña laguna con unas hermosas flores a su alrededor. Cuando llegamos, desmontamos y me dijiste:

- En la mañana puedes ver unos cisnes que nadan acá. ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta.

Luego, me llevaste hacia un lado y me hiciste señas para que no hiciera ruido, moviste con mucho sigilo unas ramas y pude ver a una mamá ciervo con su cría que dormían. Después nos alejamos y me comentaste:

- En la tarde estuve por acá, hasta poco antes de la cena y los vi cuando se fueron a dormir.

- Cada vez estoy más convencida de que aquí es donde pertenezco.

- ¿Te recuerdas cómo llegar?

- Estás hablando conmigo – te contesté sonriendo.

- Bien, así vas a poder venir cada vez que quieras.

Estuvimos, yo calculo, como una hora dando vuelta por ahí, mientras me contaste tantas historias de plantas y animales, que por ahora no voy a contar, pero que tengo atesorados en mi corazón y aunque te sorprenda me acuerdo de todas y cada una de ellas. Después regresamos a la fuente.

- Se te ve mucho mejor acá, al menos la mirada te ha cambiado – me dijiste.

- La verdad es que me siento mejor, no sé si será el clima.

- No – repusiste –, yo creo que son los árboles.

- Es posible.

Por un momento, cerré mis ojos por temor a que mis pensamientos me delataran: "Eras mi mejor amigo en la Tierra Media y cuando estaba contigo, cualquier sombra de tristeza, se alejaba". Trataba de hacerme el ánimo de que durante 15 días no te vería y entendía que había cierta preocupación en ti, y que eso explicaba que me hubieras llevado a la laguna. Tu voz me hizo salir de aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿No vas a volver a confiar en mí?

Sonreí y contesté:

- Algún día.

No sé si estoy equivocada, pero no recuerdo haber conversado sobre algo más en lo que faltaba para que amaneciera. Apenas había empezado a aclarar, me dijiste:

- Voy a tener que ir a arreglar unas cosas para el viaje.

- Sí, ya es tarde, y más que seguro que Ineth va a ir a querer despertarme y se puede preocupar de no verme allá. ¿Te veré antes de que te vayas?

- Seguro, yo creo que con Gandalf, nos iremos después de comer algo.

- Bien, entonces hasta más rato.

No contestaste, solo sonreíste mientras me mirabas dirigirme a mi dormitorio. No estuve tan equivocada, pues poco después que llegué, golpearon a la puerta. Era Ineth que venía a buscarme para ir a desayunar, por cierto que le sorprendió bastante que ya estuviera despierta y en pie.

Después del desayuno, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, Gandalf se acercó y acariciando mi mejilla, dijo:

- Sé que te vas a esforzar en aprender, pues recuerda que tienes solo 15 días.

- Lo sé, y en 15 días estaré lista.

Tú no te acercaste, pero te escuché en mi mente diciéndome: "Trataré de llegar antes" y me hiciste sonreír. Después, los vi alejarse.

**Capítulo Nº 9:**

No voy a entrar en mucho detalle sobre lo que sucedió los días posteriores, pero sí estuve bastante ocupada. Galadriel me hablaba en las mañanas de gran parte de la historia de la Tierra Media; por las tardes, me enseñaron a usar el arco.

Con Galadriel entendí muchas cosas; con el arco me fue más o menos. Creo que si me hubiera ido mejor, tal vez me hubieran enseñado a manejar la espada, pero eso te correspondería a ti.

Como seguía despertando temprano iba a la laguna, para lo que tuve que aprender a subirme sola al caballo. De lo único que me alegro es que no hayas estado ahí para reírte. Todos los días, al despertar, hacía una cuenta regresiva, pensando en los días que habían pasado y en los que faltaban para que regresaras.

El día número 12, faltando 3 días para que cumpliera el plazo, regresé de la laguna y me fui a mi habitación. Cuando estaba esperando a Ineth, tuve una sensación extraña, que en ese momento no pude definir y poco después llegó mi amiga a decirme que ya era hora para que comiera algo y siguiera con mi instrucción. Galadriel en cuanto me vio me dijo:

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- No sé – contesté –, tengo una sensación extraña, que no podría definirla.

- ¿Será de angustia? – preguntó.

- No, es más bien de expectación. Como que algo va a pasar que me tiene, no sé, alerta – empleé esta palabra para ocultar la que describía exactamente mi sensación: un nerviosismo agradable.

- ¿Ya te había pasado antes?

- Esta sensación, no. Pero otras parecidas, sí.

- Bueno, te voy a explicar, hay algunas sensibilidades que se agudizan, entre los descendientes de Númenor, al llegar a la Tierra Media. Es posible que eso te esté pasando. Hoy va a suceder algo y tú lo estás presintiendo. Con el tiempo vas a poder controlarlo y saber exactamente de qué se trata. Por ahora, trata de concentrarte en lo que estamos viendo hoy.

- De acuerdo – contesté.

Te diré que, realmente, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo. No solo en la mañana, sino también en la tarde, pues de cada diez flechas que lancé, creo que cinco se me desviaron, cuatro dieron a medio metro del blanco y una se acercaba un poco más. Como será que mi instructor, que tenía una paciencia de oro conmigo, se aburrió y prefirió dejarme sola practicando, pues muy poco caso le hacía a sus instrucciones. Fue en ese momento, en que tiré una de las desviadas, cuando escuché:

- Si te concentraras no fallarías.

Me di vuelta y estabas ahí, fue entonces que entendí las palabras de Galadriel.

- Pero si aún faltan tres días – te dije sorprendida.

- Bueno, si quieres me voy y regreso en tres días más – dijiste muy serio.

- Ni te atrevas – contesté y te di un abrazo el que correspondiste y prometo que nunca me había sentido tan bien como en ese momento. Cuando nos separamos, te pregunté – ¿Cómo es que regresaste tan pronto?

- ¿No te dije que trataría de volver antes?

- Sí, pero creí que eran ideas mías... Pero cuéntame, dónde fuiste.

- Ya va a haber tiempo para eso. Ahora, dime, ¿cuál es el problema que tienes con el arco?

- ¿Con el arco? Ninguno. Mis problemas son las flechas que no van para donde quiero.

- Según tu instructor, dice que no eres muy buena, pero hoy ha sido el peor. Yo sé que cuando te lo propones puedes aprender y muy rápido – me lo dijiste tan serio que no pude aguantar una sonrisa –. Te lo digo en serio, si vas a acompañarnos tienes que saber defenderte – en realidad tenías razón –. A ver, veamos que tan bien puedes hacerlo, y recuerda que debes concentrarte en el blanco.

Tiré la flecha y fue uno de los mejores tiros de ese día, entre 15 y 20 centímetros más arriba del blanco.

- ¿Ves? – te dije – Me concentro, apunto, tiro y la flecha va a donde quiere.

- No es tan así – me dijiste sonriendo –. No te muevas al lanzarla.

- No me muevo – te contesté.

- Sí, lo haces. A ver, tira de nuevo y fíjate cómo lo haces.

Volví a tirar y esta vez dio 10 centímetros más abajo del blanco.

- Viste, si no me muevo.

- Claro que lo haces. A ver, concéntrate y apunta, pero no la sueltes hasta que te diga – tomé la flecha, la puse en el arco y apunté, entonces me sujetaste la muñeca del brazo con que sujetaba el arco –. ¿Está bien apuntada? – preguntaste.

- Sí.

- ¡Lánzala!

Nunca había dado en el blanco, esa había sido la primera vez.

- ¿Viste? – me dijiste – Lo que pasa es que al lanzar mueves este brazo y el tiro se te desvía.

Tuve que reconocer que tenías razón. Y estuvimos practicando un par de horas más, en las cuales tuve muchos más aciertos que en los 11 días anteriores.

Cuando quedaste conforme me dijiste:

- Es mejor que descanses un poco. ¿Vamos a la laguna?

- Si me cuentas dónde fuiste, más en detalle que decirme que fuiste al sur.

- Bueno, vamos y te cuento.

Algunos minutos después, llegamos a la laguna y me preguntaste:

- ¿Has venido en estos días?

- Todos los días, en cuanto despertaba, venía y me iba poco antes del amanecer. Los ciervos siguen viniendo a dormir entre las ramas. No he podido verlos despiertos, pero sí durmiendo.

- Es que a la hora que vienes, no es como para que estén despiertos.

- Lo sé. Pero, ¿me vas a contar o no?

- Bueno, pero ¿qué quieres saber?

- ¿Dónde fuiste, qué hiciste, cómo fue que regresaste tan rápido?

- A ver, ¿dónde fui? Al sur – en ese momento te miré enojada, y no era para menos con tu respuesta, pero sonreíste y continuaste – llegué hasta Minas Tirith.

- ¿Fuiste a ver a Aragorn?

- Sí, realmente fui a ver a muchos amigos: Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir y Gimli. De hecho te tengo una sorpresa para la cena.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Lo vas a saber en la cena y fue la razón por la que me demoré, pues de otra forma, hubiera estado de vuelta hace dos días. Además, necesito saber si has sido una buena niña.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me decían "niña". Pero desde ese día lo harían bastante seguido.

- Por supuesto – dije y te pusiste serio.

- Eso no es lo que me comentó tu instructor.

- Pero, yo me he esforzado. No te voy a negar que hoy estuviera desconcentrada, pero fue por algo que me pasó en la mañana y que con tu llegada me lo pude explicar.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntaste preocupado.

- Nada, Galadriel me lo explicó, pero aún así no me dejó concentrarme.

- ¿Estás segura que estás bien? – preguntaste y se te veía realmente preocupado.

- Sí, por favor, no te preocupes – te dije sonriendo, en verdad que me gustaba que te preocuparas por mí, pero esta vez no había razón para ello –. Mejor cuéntame de tu sorpresa.

- No hasta la cena.

- Entonces, dime, ¿ha habido alguna novedad con respecto al hombre que está dirigiendo a los Orcos? – te pregunté.

- ¿Por qué te enojas?

- No me enojo, y cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer – sabía que querrías saber lo que estaba pensando.

Sonreíste y me hiciste callar con una seña, luego hiciste que me parara y me llevaste tras uno de los árboles que estaba alrededor de la laguna y nos escondimos.

**Capítulo Nº 10:**

Unos segundos después, aparecieron la mamá ciervo y su cría. Eran hermosos. Aún no me logro explicar, pero en ese momento salí del escondite ante tu sorpresa y me acerqué a los ciervos muy lentamente. La madre, por un momento, me quedó mirando y pensé que iba a escapar, por lo que me detuve un momento y como no se movió, volví a acercarme. Adelanté mi mano hasta que llegó a la altura de su nariz, así pude empezar a acariciarla, después se acercó su cría e hice lo mismo. Esto duró hasta que te asomaste, y se asustaron. Te acercaste y me dijiste:

- Lo siento, pero ¿cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿Acercarme? – pregunté y asentiste – Los ciervos, aunque muy asustadizos, son animales que se guían por el olfato. Por eso pensé que, si todas las mañanas había ido a verlos dormir, la madre debería haber percibido mi olor y se debería haber acostumbrado sabiendo que no quería hacerles daño. Además, me acerqué a ella y no a la cría.

- Que bueno que no dejes de sorprenderme.

- No es nada especial.

- Sí que lo es. Tienes algo especial con los animales. Te haces querer por ellos.

- Será que me gustan.

En ese momento nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Y después dijiste:

- ¿Vamos? Ya es tarde.

- ¿O sea que no me vas a adelantar nada de tu sorpresa?

- Como te dije: es una sorpresa.

Después nos regresamos. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, en ella estaba Ineth.

- ¿Ya sabe quién llegó?

- "Sabes", sí, de hecho estuve con él hasta hace poco. Pero, me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, ¿sabes algo de ello?

- No. Realmente yo no le he visto, sino que me contaron que había llegado.

- No quiso decirme de qué se trataba, por lo que voy a tener que esperar a la cena.

- ¿Qué se va a poner?

- "Te vas", no sé. ¿Qué opinas del calipso?

- Le queda muy bien.

- "Te"...

Fue al ropero, sacó el vestido y lo puso sobre la cama. Luego, me ayudó a cambiarme y tratamos de arreglar mi cabello como todos los días. Estábamos en eso, cuando golpearon, con Ineth nos miramos extrañadas y ella fue a abrir.

A ella le sorprendió a quién vio; a mí, la voz que escuché.

- Disculpa, ¿estás lista? – me di vuelta y te vi allí en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Sí – dije con una voz que no sé de dónde saqué, hasta medio temblorosa sonó.

- Entonces, vamos. Yo te acompaño.

En ese momento, Ineth hizo una reverencia y salió sin decir nada, pero con una sonrisita que me hizo pensar que después hablaría con ella.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentada y me acerqué a ti, me ofreciste tu mano y yo te di la mía con una pequeña reverencia. Luego fuimos al comedor. En el camino volví a preguntarte:

- ¿Aún no me vas a decir en qué consiste tu sorpresa?

Sonreíste y solo dijiste:

- No.

Cuando nos acercábamos, me fijé que había alguien en la puerta. En ese momento, desee haber tenido tu vista. Pero cuando habíamos dado unos pasos más, quién estaba en la puerta empezó a caminar hacia nosotros. Fue entonces, cuando me detuve al reconocerlo. Sentí tu mirada y tu sonrisa. En ese momento, creí que estaba soñando, que realmente no habías llegado, que no había estado con los ciervos esa tarde, que aún seguía siendo bastante mala con el arco, etc.; hasta que este personaje estuvo con nosotros y le dijiste:

- Gimli, ¿no te dije que me esperaras adentro?

- Tú sabes que me pone nervioso estar entre tanto Elfo – te contestó.

- Bueno – dijiste –, es a ella a quién quería presentarte. Su nombre es Mónica.

Gimli hizo una profunda reverencia y luego te dijo:

- Aunque no me hubieras contado que era descendiente de Númenor, con solo verla lo hubiese sabido – y dirigiéndose a mí –. Es un gran honor para mí conocerla.

No estoy muy segura si algo en mi expresión cambió, y que esa haya sido la razón por la que te apresuraste a decirle:

- No la trates con tantos honores, que no está acostumbrada a los títulos.

- Por favor, dime Mónica solamente – le pedí –. Ya bastante tengo con Ineth para que me trate de usted.

- Pero... – iba a protestar.

- Hazlo, mi amigo, que en ese sentido es más terca que tú – con esa frase tú y yo sonreímos mientras él hizo una mueca, luego dijiste –. Ahora, vamos que deben estar esperándonos.

Cuando terminamos la cena, como siempre, llegó Ineth a buscarme, pero tú te acercaste a ella y no sé qué le habrás dicho, porque ella se fue, así me quedé un tiempo más, hasta que te acercaste y me dijiste:

- Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación, ya debes estar cansada.

Nos despedimos de todos y Gimli salió con nosotros. Recién ahí supe que ustedes estaban alojados en el pabellón del frente al de mi habitación. Y eso gracias a Gimli, que cuando llegamos a donde se separaban los caminos, él prefirió esperarte ahí.

- ¿Nos vemos como siempre en la fuente?

- Como siempre – te contesté, abrí la puerta y dije –. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – me contestaste y te fuiste.

Cuando cerré la puerta, me apresuré a acostarme para dormir cuanto antes y despertar a buena hora.

No tardé en dormirme, pero esa noche tuve una pesadilla horrible, que me hizo despertar llorando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba algo así, generalmente puedo controlar un sueño cuando se va a convertir en pesadilla, y despierto, pero esta vez no pude hacerlo. Traté de calmarme, pero te prometo que era casi imposible. Me levanté y me asomé por el balcón, intentando distraerme, pero era inútil. Después de un buen rato, conseguí calmarme, pero con tanto llanto lo único que conseguí fue un par de ojos hinchados. No quería que me vieras así, llámalo vanidad femenina, y por eso decidí que esa mañana no iría a la fuente. No sabes cuánto me costó quedarme en mi cama hasta que empezó a amanecer y llegó Ineth que, aunque no dijo nada, se sorprendió de verme aún acostada. Me recuerdo que me levanté como zombi. Como siempre, Ineth me ayudó a vestirme, pero una vez que estuve lista, le dije:

- Ineth, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- Sí, todos los que quiera.

- Discúlpame con Galadriel, pero hoy no me siento muy bien – y en ese momento las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos.

- Pero, ¿qué le pasa? – me preguntó preocupada.

- Dile que no me siento bien y que, creo, tiene relación con lo que me pasó ayer. Ella va a entender... Anda, y después que le digas eso, puedes seguir como todos los días, quiero estar sola, al menos, esta mañana.

- Pero, ¿está bien?

- No te preocupes, y apúrate que deben estar esperándome.

Ella salió y yo me asomé un momento por el balcón, después fui y me recosté en mi cama. Durante todo ese tiempo, la pesadilla seguía dando vuelta en mi cabeza y no paraba de llorar.

**Capítulo Nº 11:**

Algunos minutos después, golpearon a la puerta, en un principio creí que era Ineth que había regresado para ver si estaba bien y me levanté. Secándome los ojos, abrí la puerta para encontrarme contigo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No muy bien, si he de serte franca – contesté intentando no llorar. Algo en tu mirada me decía que no me sería fácil hacer que te fueras (quizás no lo quería) por lo que te dije –, pasa.

Nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama y me dijiste:

- Te esperé en la fuente, pero no llegaste.

- Lo siento, iba a ir, pero no pude.

Las lágrimas se iban, nuevamente, a agolpar en mis ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

- Tonterías de niña.

- No lo creo. Las tonterías se olvidan rápidamente. Las cosas importantes, no. ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te tuvo ayer tan desconcentrada?

- Es posible.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? Porque ayer estabas completamente diferente.

- Creo haber presentido tu llegada.

Sonreíste para decir:

- ¿Y hoy? Porque aún no pienso irme.

No sé cómo esas palabras me sacaron una sonrisa.

- Tuve una pesadilla y estoy tratando de olvidarla.

- ¿Y no puedes contarme?

- ¡No quiero!... Disculpa. Como te digo estoy tratando de olvidarlo.

- Al igual que los motivos por los que te fui a buscar.

- De hecho así es y estos últimos ya los había olvidado, hasta ahora – te dije molesta, pero el asunto no era contigo, era conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no quieres confiar en mi?

¿Confiar en ti? Claro que confiaba en ti, pero ese día en especial no confiaba ni siquiera en mí. Y por eso te dije:

- Claro que confío en ti, y por eso te voy a pedir un enorme favor – me miraste a los ojos y te dije –, déjame sola.

Sé que querías saber si realmente lo deseaba, por eso, por un momento, lo desee con todas mis fuerzas. Me costó, pero lo logré, pues te paraste y te dirigiste a la puerta, antes de abrir, te diste vuelta y me dijiste:

- No es bueno guardar las penas en el corazón, éstas se hacen más llevaderas cuando las compartes – luego saliste y volví a llorar, hasta que creo haberme dormido.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Ineth que me decía:

- Despierte, por favor, ¿cómo se siente?

- Algo mejor, gracias.

- La Dama Galadriel dice si puede ir a conversar con ella. Claro que si se siente mejor.

- ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo?

- Como una hora. Y no ha comido nada, ¿no quiere que le traiga algo?

- No, gracias. Debo estar horrible. Ayúdame a ponerme presentable para ir a hablar con Galadriel.

- Bien.

Ineth me ayudó todo lo que pudo, pero mis ojos seguían hinchados. Al final, le dije que era mejor no seguir demorándome. Por lo que me llevó al Salón donde ella me esperaba.

Cuando llegué, me recibió con una sonrisa tan dulce que por un momento olvidé todo por lo que había estado llorando. Y me dijo:

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí, gracias.

- Me podrías explicar, ahora, mejor lo que te pasó.

- Fue algo parecido a lo de ayer, pero esta vez fue una pesadilla. Lo que pasa es que yo, siempre, he podido controlarlas, pero ahora fue diferente, por más que trataba de despertar, no podía.

- ¿Y en qué consistió esa pesadilla?

- No quisiera hablar de eso.

- Si quieres que te ayude, me lo tienes que contar.

En ese momento recordé lo que me dijiste antes de irte.

- Era una gran batalla, al final Gandalf estaba conmigo y habían muchos muertos y heridos a nuestro alrededor, por lo que pareció que habíamos ganado... Alguien se acercó a nosotros, no sabría decir quién, sí que era un hombre. Y nos preguntó por Legolas y Gimli. Yo sabía que los había visto juntos, pero nos habíamos separado cuando fui a ayudar a Gandalf que estaba solo. Empezamos a buscarlos, pero no los encontrábamos. Al final, desperté sin saber qué había pasado con ellos – sin querer había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

Galadriel se acercó y me dijo:

- Ya, mi niña, cálmate. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? – yo asentí – Bueno, si esto que has soñado es algo del futuro, y de ello estoy más que segura, te diré que no importa lo que veas en el futuro, todo puede cambiarse. Esto es sólo un aviso. Cuando llegue ese momento, vas a saber qué hacer, pero recuerda que no sabes el final del sueño, únicamente lo supones. No creo estar equivocada al decirte que en tu vida, ya una vez tomaste una decisión algo apresurada. Pero ahora sé que vas a tomar la correcta. Ahora seca esas lágrimas y vamos a que comas algo y después vayas con tu instructor, pues me comentaron que has mejorado bastante.

Lo que me llamó la atención fue que en el almuerzo no estuviste, quién sí asistió fue Gimli, que cuando me vio, se acercó y me dijo:

- ¿Me permitiría acompañarla en el almuerzo?

- Con una condición.

- La que sea.

- No me trates de usted, de Dama, de Majestad o cualquier otro título que pueda existir, solo dime Mónica.

- De acuerdo – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Entonces, pídemelo de nuevo. Ahora bien.

- ¿Me permitirías acompañarte en el almuerzo?

- Por supuesto, vamos.

Estuvimos conversando todo el rato. Te diré que él estaba preocupado por ti, pues no te había visto en toda la mañana, después del desayuno. Y yo le dije que tal vez tuviera la culpa de que hubieses desaparecido, pero que si no regresabas para más tarde, yo iría a buscarte, pues podía saber dónde encontrarte. Al menos, eso lo dejó más tranquilo. Una vez que terminó el almuerzo, me despedí de Gimli para ir a tomar mis lecciones, con lo que quería despejar mi mente, además quería mostrarle a mi instructor lo que había mejorado, pero cuando llegué no estaba, así que me puse a practicar sola.

**Capítulo Nº 12:**

Realmente había mejorado: las que no caían en el blanco, al menos no se alejaban más de 10 centímetros de él. Claro que una dio justo en el centro, y estaba feliz. Cuando, de pronto, escuché un silbido y una flecha se clavó justo al lado de la mía. Inmediatamente pensé en ti, por lo que me di vuelta y no me equivoqué, ahí estabas mirándome y me dijiste:

- Fueron muchas flechas para, al final, dar en el blanco.

- Disculpa, es que recién estoy aprendiendo.

- Lo sé, ¿cómo estás?

- Mejor – te contesté sonriendo – ¿dónde estabas? No llegaste al almuerzo y Gimli estaba preocupado.

- Fui a la laguna y como no tenía hambre me quedé. Si no le hubiera prometido a la Dama Galadriel que te iba a ayudar con la práctica, aún estaría allá. Así es que vamos a seguir practicando, que solo quedan dos días para que llegue Gandalf... ¿puedes volver a repetir el tiro?

Di un suspiro, preparé otra flecha y me dijiste:

- Recuerda mantener el brazo firme.

Apunté y la tiré. No sé si fue porque estabas ahí, pero la flecha dio justo donde tenía que dar. Yo estaba feliz y me dijiste.

- Así te ves hermosa, esa debería ser siempre tu cara.

- Donde yo vivo se dice algo que es muy cierto. ¿Sabes, por qué existe la tristeza? Porque sin ella no conoceríamos la alegría. Como se dice: es un mal necesario.

- No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, porque si se pensara así, todo lo malo que existe habría que agradecerlo, pues de lo contrario no conoceríamos lo bueno.

- No es exactamente eso. Lo que pasa, es que no conoceríamos la diferencia y no le daríamos el valor que ella tiene. Me maravillo de ver un árbol, porque conozco el desierto.

- O sea que las cosas a las que te acostumbras dejan de interesarte.

- No es que no me interesen, pero cuesta más que me llamen la atención. Hasta a ti te sucede. ¿Recuerdas ayer con los ciervos? Te sorprendió que yo me hubiera acercado y que tú los hubieras ahuyentado.

- Mejor volvamos a que practiques.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que algo te pasaba, pero me hice el ánimo de seguir. Y lo hicimos, creo, por algo más de tres horas, me dolían los brazos y las manos, pero no te dije nada. Y si tú no hubieras dicho que era suficiente por ese día, hubiera seguido. Después te dije:

- Sería bueno que fueras a ver a Gimli, para que esté más tranquilo.

Me miraste un momento y me dijiste:

- No te preocupes, ya voy a hablar con él. ¿Vas a tu habitación?

- Sí, pero primero voy a ver si encuentro a Ineth.

- Si quieres te acompaño, así veo dónde está Gimli.

- Bueno.

Lo que no creo que te hayas dado cuenta es que yo conocía, perfectamente, dónde encontrarlos. Por eso, al principio la ubiqué a ella.

- Bien, entonces voy a seguir buscando solo – dijiste y te fuiste.

Dejé que te alejaras un poco y te llamé:

- ¡Legolas! – cuando te detuviste y me miraste, dije – Gimli me comentó que estaría toda la tarde en la habitación.

Luego, me di vuelta y con Ineth me fui a mi habitación, lo más rápido que pude. En cuanto entré y ella cerró la puerta, pude quejarme de todo lo que me dolía. Como será que Ineth me preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Mi mano derecha me dolía más que nada, ella me la tomó y me dijo:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo practicando?

- Desde que terminé el almuerzo hasta unos minutos antes que te encontrara.

- Pero eso es mucho, en especial para usted que no está acostumbrada – buscó un pañuelo, lo mojó y me envolvió la mano –. Mañana no creo que pueda practicar.

- Pierde cuidado que para mañana voy a estar bien.

Me desenvolvió la mano y se me notaba realmente hinchada.

- No voy a poder ir a cenar así.

- ¿Quiere que la disculpe y le traiga algo para comer acá?

- ¿Podrías?

- Por supuesto – volvió a mojar el pañuelo y me envolvió la mano, después salió y yo me recosté un momento. Lo que pasa es que estaba cansada. Iba a quedarme dormida, cuando golpearon a la puerta. En ese momento pensé que debería tener una conversación con Ineth para que dejara de estar golpeando para entrar. Pero, me levanté, fui a la puerta y tuve que abrirla con la mano izquierda, pero cuando abrí eras tú y lo primero que hice fue esconder mi mano derecha y dije:

- ¡Qué sorpresa!

- ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Ineth?

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Muéstrame tu mano.

- ¿Por qué? No te preocupes, está bien y te lo voy a probar mañana en la tarde.

- Entonces, déjame verla.

- Ya te dije que está bien.

Me quedaste mirando y te pasé mi mano, la desenvolviste y cuando la viste, me preguntaste:

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Lo que pasa es que no me empezó a molestar hasta que dejamos de practicar – no me creíste y no te culpo, ni yo misma me creí.

- Mañana es mejor no practicar, pero estás bien, así que no te preocupes – me sonreíste, pero a pesar de eso seguía notándote extraño, tomé el pañuelo para mojarlo y me dijiste – por favor, déjame a mí – te lo pasé y me envolviste la mano.

Entonces regresó Ineth con una bandeja con comida y te dijo:

- Mi Señor, lo están esperando para comer.

- Gracias – le contestaste, luego me dijiste –. Hasta mañana – y saliste.

Ineth dejó la bandeja en la cama y le dije:

- Vengo al tiro – y salí detrás de ti.

Cuando te vi, te llamé:

- ¡Legolas! – te detuviste y me miraste, yo me apresuré a alcanzarte para decirte – ¿Vas a estar en la fuente?

- Como siempre.

- Creo que debemos conversar. En cuanto despierte voy para allá.

- Pero si no puedes no te preocupes.

- No creo tener el mismo problema de hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

- Que descanses.

Me regresé a mi habitación. Había pensado en llamarle la atención a Ineth por haberte dicho lo de mi mano, pero cuando regresaba, pensé en que mejor esto quedara ahí.

Comí lo que me había llevado, después conversamos un poco, mientras seguía mojando el pañuelo y poniéndomelo en la mano. Por último, me ayudó a ponerme el camisón, y esta vez si que fue de gran ayuda, pues sola no creo haber podido hacerlo, ya que los brazos también me dolían. Y se fue, una vez que me vio acostada. Con los paños fríos se me había deshinchado algo la mano, pero los dedos aún no podía doblarlos, así se me fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que me dormí.

**Capítulo Nº 13:**

Cuando desperté, mi mano me dolía, pero tenía que hablar contigo, por lo que me vestí lo mejor que pude, luego tomé el pañuelo, lo mojé y me envolví la mano.

Después me dirigí a la fuente, cuando llegué estabas esperándome.

- Ahora sí creo que me demoré.

- Pero no mucho, ¿cómo está tu mano?

- Sin mucha variación.

- Déjame ver – me pediste y yo te la pasé, sacaste el pañuelo y realmente no había mejorado mucho –. ¿Puedes mover los dedos?

- De poder moverlos, sí. De querer hacerlo ahora, no.

- ¿Te duele?

- Bastante, pero con el agua se me pasa – entonces mojaste el pañuelo y me envolviste la mano –. ¿Vamos a la laguna?

- Si tú quieres.

- Sí, por favor.

- Bueno.

Fuimos a buscar los caballos para irnos a la laguna. Cuando llegamos, me dijiste:

- A ver, pásame tu mano – me sacaste el pañuelo, lo mojaste y me lo volviste a poner, para luego preguntar –. ¿De qué querías hablar?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- Porque no te creo. Has estado extraño desde que llegaste a la práctica en la tarde. ¿Sabes cuál es el problema de conocer a la gente? Que la gente te conoce también.

- Te digo lo que me pasaba si tú me explicas lo que te pasaba en la mañana.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy presintiendo cosas. Algunas buenas, pero otras no tanto y sabía que quién me podía ayudar era Galadriel, por eso, cuando pude, recurrí a ella. Y en verdad, me ayudó bastante. Estoy convencida de que por esa razón, Gandalf, me dejó aquí con ella.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que presentiste que te dejó tan mal?

- Algo que falta mucho para que suceda, y aún si sucede.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir?

- Solo en caso de necesidad... Ahora, ¿me puedes decir qué te sucede?

- No lo sé. Por eso, vine para acá cuando te dejé en la mañana.

- ¿En verdad, no lo sabes? – y asentiste – Pero... – no me dejaste terminar.

- Lo único que sé es que te extrañé y que me dolió que me pidieras que me fuera cuando te fui a ver – en ese momento volviste a tomar mi mano para sacarme el pañuelo, mojarlo y volver a ponérmelo.

Yo no podía pronunciar palabra, sólo te miraba y de pronto comprendí todo, y un escalofrío me hizo temblar, con lo que me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, es sólo que el pañuelo está frío – te dije tratando de desviar la conversación –. ¿Y viste a los ciervos?

- Sí, pero no pude acercarme como tú.

- Entonces, ven – y fuimos donde dormían. Estuvimos ahí un momento y regresamos a la orilla de la laguna –. Si te asomas así un par de veces más y te acercas como lo hice yo, vas a poder tocarlos.

Me tomaste la mano y volviste a sacarme el pañuelo, lo mojaste y me la envolviste.

En ese momento, estaba confundida, necesitaba pensar y, disculpa, pero contigo cerca no podía hacerlo, por lo que te dije:

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- No es eso. Lo que pasa es que estoy cansada, más de lo que supuse. Ayer fue un día bastante extenuante para mí. Por eso quisiera regresar. Si no aprovecho de descansar hoy, ya mañana no lo voy a hacer.

- Bueno – me dijiste –, vamos. Pero primero...

Volviste a tomar mi mano, sacaste el pañuelo, lo mojaste para ponérmelo.

Luego, fuimos a donde estaban los caballos y regresamos. En cuanto llegamos, yo iba a dirigirme a mi habitación, pero me detuviste diciendo:

- Espera. Vamos un momento a la fuente, por favor.

- ¿Para qué? – te pregunté extrañada por tu petición.

- Vamos, allá te explico.

Y nos dirigimos a ese sector. Allá tomaste mi mano, sacaste el pañuelo, lo mojaste y antes de volver a ponérmelo, me preguntaste:

- ¿Aún te duele al tratar de mover los dedos?

- Algo, pero menos – y para tranquilizarte moví lo que pude de mis dedos, y continué –. Hoy tiene que empezar a ceder la hinchazón y para mañana ya voy a estar bien.

Me envolviste la mano y me dijiste:

- Te acompaño.

Como sabía que te sentirías si me negaba, acepté. En el camino te dije:

- No perdamos la práctica de hoy en la tarde.

- Pero no vas a poder hacer nada con la mano así.

- No voy a poder practicar, pero si sabes darme bien las instrucciones, mañana sólo tendría que recordarlas y seguirlas. Así sería mucho más fácil.

- No creo que sirva de mucho.

- Confía en mí, yo me conozco. Después de almuerzo, vamos a practicar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, pero por favor, cuídate esa mano.

Cuando terminamos esta conversación, estaba frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Después que nos despedimos yo entré, cerré la puerta, me dirigí a la cama y me recosté.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, fue entonces que recordé algunos detalles de mi pesadilla que los había dejado pasar: Cuando nos preguntaban a Gandalf y a mí por ti y por Gimli, Gandalf me miró asustado. Lo otro fue que mientras él buscaba a Gimli, yo te buscaba a ti. Era el hecho de no encontrarte lo que me angustiaba.

Bueno, pero yo sabía que tenía un sentimiento especial hacia ti. Lo que no había detectado era que éste era correspondido. Lo que no tenía claro era si, realmente, tú no lo sabías.

**Fe de Errata: En la Introducción dice: "El día anterior, había leído una historia que me hizo recordar muchos momentos tristes de mi vida que me hicieron derramar más de una lágrima y ****odiar**** a la amiga que me había recomendado esa lectura." Y debe decir: "El día anterior, había leído una historia que me hizo recordar muchos momentos tristes de mi vida que me hicieron derramar más de una lágrima y ****que naciera un sentimiento de enojo hacia**** la amiga que me había recomendado esa lectura."**

**La primera palabra fue empleada sin conocimiento cabal de su significado, por ello hago esta modificación. Gracias.**

**Capítulo Nº 14:**

Cuando estaba en todas estas reflexiones, llegó Ineth.

- Pero, ¿por qué se levantó sola? – preguntó al verme vestida.

- Ineth, hace 15 días que estoy intentando que seas mi amiga, y tú todavía me sigues tratando de forma impersonal. Por favor, ahora necesito una amiga, ¿te costaría mucho hablarme de "tú"?

- Pero...

- Por favor, aunque sea sólo por esta vez.

Sé que hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero lo consiguió:

- Bueno, si es sólo por esta vez. Dime.

- El otro día, cuando Legolas vino a buscarme para la cena, tú te fuiste riendo, ¿por qué?

Se sonrojó y bajó la vista, para decir:

- Fue una risa tonta, sin ningún motivo.

- No te creo – le contesté –, pero no importa. Si no me quieres explicar eso, dime: ayer cuando fuiste a disculparme con Galadriel, ¿por qué le dijiste a Legolas lo de mi mano, si tienes que haberte dado cuenta que no quería decirle nada a él?

- Cuando bajé, él venía para acá y estaba tan enojada por como tenía...s la mano, que lo detuve y le dije en las condiciones en que estaba.

- Bien, ahora dime, y por favor no me ocultes nada que ahora sí necesito a la amiga, ¿se me nota mucho que él me gusta?

- Para los que... te conocemos; sí, se nota.

- Por favor, ¿puedes conseguir papel y algo con qué escribir?

- Sí, pero con esa mano no va a poder hacerlo.

- Lo sé, ¿puedes escribir por mí? Yo te dicto.

Salió a buscar tinta y una pluma, pues papel había en un cajón.

Al regresar, le dije:

- Anda a disculparme por el desayuno y luego regresa para que te dicte la carta – y así lo hizo trayendo algo para comer.

Sé que debes recordar la carta, lo que no sabes es lo que me costó redactarla, aún me duele recordar las palabras:

"Querido Legolas, sé que te prometí que hoy iría a practicar, pero la mano me está molestando más de lo que pensaba y voy a quedarme en mi habitación hasta mañana.

"Estoy conciente de que lo que te voy a pedir, no te va a gustar, pero sé que respetarás mi deseo. Por favor, no quieras venir a verme, necesito pensar y estar tranquila. Si así lo haces, te prometo que mañana antes de la cena te lo habré explicado todo.

"Quiero cumplir mi promesa a Gandalf, pero si no aclaro mis ideas no voy a poder hacerlo. Mónica."

Después que terminé de dictársela a Ineth, le pedí que te la llevara al comedor, pero que no te la entregara hasta que te viera salir. Cuando se iba, le dije:

- Ineth, por favor dile que no deje a Gimli solo tanto tiempo.

- Bien, se lo diré – contestó y salió.

Después de un rato golpearon a la puerta, lo que me sobresaltó, por un momento, pensé que podrías ser tú, hasta que escuché la voz de Ineth:

- Mónica, soy Ineth.

Por lo que abrí. En ese momento, me fijé que el pañuelo de mi mano estaba seco, que después que te había dejado no lo había cambiado. A pesar de esto, la hinchazón había cedido un poco, aunque todavía me dolía al tratar de mover los dedos. Cuando Ineth entró y cerró la puerta, vio que fui a mojar el pañuelo para envolverme la mano, y me dijo:

- Se me había olvidado el pañuelo.

- No te preocupes, a mí también. ¿Le entregaste la carta?

- Sí, y también le di el mensaje.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

- El mensaje le extrañó, pero le dije que lo comprendería cuando leyera la carta.

- ¿No te quedaste para cuando la leyera?

- No, preferí regresarme. No sé que le hubiera dicho, si me empezaba a preguntar algo al respecto.

- Sí, tienes razón. Ahora voy a esperar a que regrese Gandalf.

- Pero, ¿qué explicación le va...s a dar a la Dama Galadriel?

- Lo único que puedo decirle, que me molesta mucho mi mano y que me disculpe.

- Entonces voy a ir a hablar con ella.

- Pero trata de no encontrarte con Legolas.

- No... te preocupes...

- Ineth, realmente te cuesta hablarme directamente, ¿no es cierto?

- Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada de la otra forma.

- Bueno, entonces si te resulta más fácil, sigue hablándome como siempre lo has hecho. Pero siéntete en la libertad de hablarme como quieras.

- Gracias – y salió.

Yo me asomé al balcón desde donde podía ver casi todo Lórien, volví a mojar el pañuelo. Volvieron a golpear a la puerta y creo que el corazón se me detuvo hasta que escuché a Ineth que me decía:

- Por favor, abra.

Cuando lo hice, me sorprendió quién la acompañaba, que me dijo:

- Mi niña, ¿qué te pasa?

- Es que ayer en la práctica me lastimé la mano.

- A ver – y me la tomó sacando el pañuelo –. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron practicando?

- Algunas horas – no tuve el valor de decirle cuantas, pero estoy segura que debe haber sabido la cantidad.

- Esto te puede disculpar de la práctica de hoy, pero ¿por qué no quieres salir de la habitación?

- Son dos los motivos: el primero, que con todo lo que pasó ayer, estoy muy cansada; y el segundo, es que quiero conversar con Gandalf, antes de seguir con todo esto.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano querrías hablar con él, ¿y el tercer motivo?

- Sé que sabes cuál es, por eso no lo digo.

- Bueno, si tu deseo es quedarte aquí, yo no me opondré, pero mandaré a alguien para que vea tu mano.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te importa si me llevo un momento a Ineth?

- No.

Y ambas salieron. Yo aproveché de mojar el pañuelo y envolverme la mano para después recostarme. No sé, pero debo haberme dormido, porque después de un rato, cuando abrí mis ojos, Ineth estaba conmigo y tenía la mano vendada.

- No se preocupe, para mañana su mano ya estará bien – me dijo –. Ahora es mejor que siga durmiendo.

Y eso fue lo que hice.

**Capítulo Nº 15:**

Cuando volví a despertar, tenía hambre y me fijé que ya era tarde, de hecho debían ser cerca de las seis, por lo que Ineth me dijo:

- Si tiene hambre, puedo ir a buscar algo de comer.

- ¿Cuánto dormí?

- Varias horas, ya va a ser la hora de la cena.

- Con razón tengo hambre.

- Bien, entonces le voy a traer algo para que coma.

- ¡Ineth, espera! Por favor, si regresas sola, no golpees, hazlo sólo si vienes acompañada, de esa forma sabré a qué atenerme.

- ¿Y si vengo sola?

- Solo pasa.

Mientras, yo terminé de despertar, me miré la mano vendada que ya no me dolía, luego me levanté y miré por el balcón, estaba empezando a oscurecer y mi pensamiento fue a ti. ¿Cómo habrías tomado mi carta? ¿Habrías logrado comprender mi decisión? ¿Entenderías que yo sufría más que tú con esta separación? Pues yo creía entender todo lo que estaba pasándonos. Cerraba los ojos y te veía sonriéndome. No hallaba la hora en que llegara Gandalf. Sabía que Galadriel le diría de mi necesidad de hablarle en cuanto llegara. Estaba sumergida en estos pensamientos cuando escuché mi nombre, me di vuelta y era Ineth que me había traído una bandeja con comida y me preguntó:

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí, solo pensaba. Dime, ¿has estado aquí, conmigo, todo el tiempo?

- Desde que le curaron la mano, sí.

- O sea, que no has sabido nada de lo que ha pasado fuera.

- ¿Se refiere al Príncipe Legolas?

Solo asentí.

- No he sabido nada, pero si quiere puedo ver si me entero de algo.

- No, déjalo. Así es mejor.

Y seguí comiendo, hasta que golpearon a la puerta y con Ineth nos miramos, y yo le pregunté:

- ¿Quién será?

- No sé. ¿Voy a ver?

- Por favor – le dije –. Si es Legolas, no lo dejes pasar.

- No se preocupe.

Abrió la puerta y escuché la voz de Gimli, que le preguntaba si podía hablar conmigo, e Ineth le dijo que esperara un momento, que preguntaría. Entró y al cerrar la puerta, me dijo:

- ¿Qué le digo?

Sabía que: o tú le habías pedido que viniera a hablar conmigo, o él había venido por cuenta propia preocupado por algo con referencia a ti, pero cualquiera de las dos opciones te incluían. A pesar de saber esto, le dije a Ineth que lo dejara pasar.

Ya de entrada me hizo sonreír cuando me dijo:

- ¡Es más fácil hablar con la Dama Galadriel que contigo!

- Lo siento Gimli, en realidad soy bastante asequible, pero no me he sentido muy bien en estos últimos días.

- Y al parecer es algo contagioso.

- ¿Lo dices por Legolas?

- ¿Y por quién más en este bosque?

- No me digas que no lo has visto en todo el día.

- No, sí lo vi, estuvo conmigo toda la mañana, pero como si no hubiera estado y después de almuerzo se me desapareció, y ya va a ser la cena y aún no aparece.

- ¿Te gustaría ser hoy mi invitado a cenar aquí conmigo?

- Pero, ¿y si se le ocurre aparecer? No anda muy bien.

- Yo puedo encargarme de eso.

Me acerqué a Ineth y le dije:

- Por favor, anda al comedor y avisa que Gimli va a cenar conmigo y tráele algo. Si ves a Legolas, dile que no se preocupe, que puede regresar a la laguna si así lo desea, pues Gimli va a cenar conmigo esta noche.

Ineth salió, mientras con Gimli conversábamos. Realmente deberías haber pasado más tiempo con él, te hubiera ayudado a pasarlo en mejor forma. Pues a mí, me hizo reír en varias oportunidades, hasta que Ineth se llevó las bandejas.

A penas se cerró la puerta, él me dijo:

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes?

- ¿Quiénes "ustedes"?

- Con Legolas y contigo. A ti no hace mucho que te conozco, pero cuando lo hice supe que era cierto todo lo que Legolas me había contado. ¿Tú sabes qué va a pasar aquí pasado mañana? – negué con la cabeza –. Pasado mañana, después de desayuno va a haber una reunión, como la que hubo hace tiempo en Rivendel, donde estarán casi todos los que estuvieron en esa primera reunión. Mañana, junto con Gandalf, deberían llegar Sam, Merry y Pippin; además de Aragorn con Faramir y Eomer. Y deberíamos haber llegado también Legolas y yo. Pero él quiso llegar antes, por lo que le pidió a Aragorn que cuidara de llegar puntual a la cita y a mí me pidió que lo acompañara, porque quería que te conociera.

- Sí, Gimli, y justamente ese es el problema.

- ¿Qué yo te conociera?

- No, su actitud.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Qué te contó de mi? De cómo me encontró.

- No mucho.

- Bueno, para que puedas entender lo que pasa, debes conocer toda la historia, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que voy a contarte.

- No te preocupes de eso, tienes mi promesa.

- Gandalf me ubicó en el futuro y me hizo traer para poder ayudarles con el hombre que está reagrupando a los Orcos. Además de eso, hay otro problema que debo solucionar, pero es de carácter personal. Una vez que resuelva estas dos cosas, deberé regresar a mi tiempo, con mi familia. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, entiendo. Ante las cosas de Gandalf no me sorprendo.

- Ahora bien, con el tiempo que he pasado con Legolas, me he dado cuenta que lo quiero y mucho. En la mañana, me di cuenta que él también me quiere, aunque no estoy segura si lo sabe.

- Pero si es así, no veo cuál pueda ser el problema.

- El problema es que yo voy a tener que regresar a mi tiempo y él va a tener que quedarse aquí. Ahora, estoy esperando a que regrese Gandalf, pues le prometí que lo ayudaría, pero no estoy dispuesta a sufrir ni hacer sufrir a Legolas, por culpa de este sentimiento.

- Te entiendo.

- En realidad, todo depende de lo que hable mañana con Gandalf. Por eso prefiero quedarme aquí, hasta que llegue. Aproveché lo que me pasó en la mano, para dar una explicación.

- Ahora ya te entiendo, pero hubiera sido bueno que le explicaras eso mismo a él.

- Según lo que me diga Gandalf mañana, yo voy a hablar con Legolas, pero no antes.

Recién ahí me di cuenta que Ineth no había regresado, y se lo hice notar a Gimli que me dijo:

- No te preocupes, yo le pedí que se demorara un poco para poder hablar contigo. Ya debe estar por llegar.

- Gimli, pero recuerda que lo que acabo de contarte debe quedar entre nosotros, al menos hasta que pueda hablar con Gandalf.

- No te preocupes de eso, que así lo mantendré.

- Gracias.

Después seguimos conversando hasta que llegó Ineth para decir que ya era muy tarde y que yo debería descansar, por lo que Gimli se despidió diciéndome:

- No te preocupes que mañana todo se va a solucionar y vas a poder conocer al grupo completo. Pienso que para la cena estarán todos aquí, y podremos contar con tu presencia en el comedor.

- Yo creo que para la cena, sí.

- Hasta mañana, entonces.

- Hasta mañana.

**Capítulo Nº 16:**

Una vez que Gimli ya se había ido, le pregunté a Ineth:

- No me dijiste si le diste el recado a Legolas.

- No pude, porque no estaba.

Cuando me dijo eso, me dieron deseos de bajar, tomar el caballo e ir a la laguna. Pero pude contenerme. No hubiera sido bueno ni para ti, ni para mí.

Por eso, decidí que era mejor que me acostara y tratara de dormir, así llegaría más rápido el día siguiente.

Y así lo hice, claro que debo haber estado un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama antes de poder dormir, claro que lo único que conseguí con eso fue no despertar tan temprano, pero aún faltaba una hora para el amanecer. Una hora en que no hice más que dar vueltas en la cama, hasta que llegó Ineth que me dijo:

- La Dama Galadriel me pidió que le avisara que, Gandalf estará aquí pronto y que, en cuanto llegue, le dirá que venga a verla.

Ante estas palabras suspiré aliviada y me vestí rápidamente, luego Ineth bajó a buscar mi desayuno y cuando estaba tomándolo, golpearon a la puerta e Ineth fue a abrir, era Gimli que pedía hablar conmigo de nuevo, y le dije que lo dejara pasar.

- ¿Qué pasa, Gimli? – le pregunté.

- Estoy preocupado por Legolas, no lo he visto desde ayer al almuerzo, y hoy no fue a desayunar. Tú me dijiste que creías saber cómo encontrarlo, y te venía a pedir que si me puedes dar las indicaciones, para poder ir a buscarlo.

- Sé como llegar, pero no sabría indicarte el camino... Mira, me dicen que Gandalf llega dentro de poco y ahí voy a conversar con él, después de eso voy a buscarlo. Si quieres, puedes venir conmigo. Van a ser solo algunas horas más. Estoy segura de que debe estar bien, tranquilízate.

Yo pidiéndole a Gimli que se tranquilizara, cuando con lo que me había dicho era como para salir, en ese momento, a buscarte. Pero, logré convencerlo, y regresó a su habitación.

Después Ineth me dijo:

- Ya es tiempo de sacarle la venda de la mano.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, a ver, pásemela.

Y me sacó la venda y fuera de tenerla un poco entumida por no haberla movido durante casi un día completo, ya se me había deshinchado y no me dolía al mover los dedos.

- ¡Qué bien se siente el poder mover nuevamente mi mano!

- Sí, y ojala que ahora tenga más cuidado con el arco.

- A mí, las cosas no me pasan dos veces.

Volvieron a golpear a la puerta.

Entonces le dije a Ineth:

- Si es Gimli, déjalo pasar.

Pero no era Gimli, y como que me asusté un poco al ver a Ineth inclinarse. Pero cuando dijo que pasara me tranquilicé, y al verlo me alegré, era Gandalf.

- Mónica, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Disculpen – dijo Ineth –, mejor los dejo solos para que conversen, permiso – y salió cerrando la puerta.

- Gandalf, ¿qué no ha pasado en estos últimos tres días?

Y empecé a contarle todo, desde el presentimiento de que ibas a llegar, hasta la carta que te escribí. Claro que suavicé algunos pasajes, como el de la última práctica. Gandalf me escuchó con toda atención. Y me dijo:

- Quiero pedirte disculpas, por todo lo que ha pasado, pero tengo que confesarte algo: yo sabía que esto podía pasar – en realidad me sorprendió su respuesta –. Lo que pasa es que, cuando le comenté a Galadriel que mandaría a buscarte, ella me advirtió lo que podía pasar y a pesar de ello asumí el riesgo. Tú aún no has visto los desmanes provocados por este hombre, pero si los ves me vas a entender.

- Creo entender tus motivos, pero creo que podrías haberme advertido lo que podía pasar.

- Y qué querías que te dijera: "Mónica, ten cuidado que podrías enamorarte en la Tierra Media".

- Bueno, de acuerdo, suena ilógico, pero... ¿y ahora?

- La decisión es tuya.

- No solo mía, sino también de Legolas. Le prometí que hablaría con él después de que hablara contigo.

- Entonces habla con él y juntos tomen una decisión al respecto, ambos saben bajo qué condiciones estás aquí.

- Y eso no cambiará.

- Lo siento.

- Bien, voy a ver si puedo encontrarlo.

Y salí de la habitación. Cuando llegué abajo, me encontré con Gimli que preguntó:

- ¿Llegó Gandalf?

- Sí, y ahora voy a buscar a Legolas, ¿vas conmigo?

- No, ve tú. Estoy seguro que contigo estará bien.

- Ojala, Gimli, ojala.

No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero me sentía más tranquila.

Fui a buscar mi caballo y me dirigí a la laguna.

No me equivoqué, claro que ahora fuiste tú quién me sorprendió, estabas acariciando los ciervos.

En cuanto me viste, los dejaste y te acercaste para ayudarme a bajar del caballo.

- Hasta que pudiste acercarte – comenté.

- Seguí tu consejo.

- Podrías haberlo seguido con Gimli también.

- Sé que va a estar bien.

- Eso no hay que dudarlo, pero hubiera estado mejor si, al menos, hubieras dado señales de vida desde ayer.

- ¿Estaba muy preocupado?

- Bastante, como será que fue a verme y se quedó a cenar conmigo.

- Al menos estuvo en buena compañía – en ese momento miraste mi mano –. ¿Cómo está?

- Ya está bien. Ayer, Galadriel hizo que me la curarán.

Los dos nos habíamos sentado en el pasto y mirábamos a los ciervos.

**Capítulo Nº 17:**

La cría, de vez en cuando, se acercaba a nosotros jugueteando.

- ¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasó ayer? – preguntaste y te seré franca, no sabía cómo tocar el tema.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos conversando ayer aquí?

- Sí.

- Te pregunté sobre lo que te pasaba.

- Y yo te dije que no sabía.

- ¿Aún no lo sabes? ¿O, al menos, sospecharlo? – me miraste y yo aparté la vista y dije – No hagas trampa.

Sonreíste, lo sé; no te vi, pero lo sentí.

- Sé lo que siento por ti, pero quién tiene miedo eres tú, no yo.

Te miré, no sé si con odio o con amor, y te pregunté:

- ¿Lo sabias?

- Desde que te vi parada junto a la reja, cuando te fui a buscar.

- Pero, nunca me dijiste nada.

- Porque sabía que tenías miedo.

- Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma?

- Fui un tonto... Ese día, cuando no llegaste a la fuente, te extrañé, más que todos los días en que estuve de viaje. No entendía qué podría haberte sucedido. Por eso, fui a hablar contigo a tu habitación, y después que me pediste que te dejara sola, pensé que lo de la pesadilla había sido solo una excusa para que me fuera. Después sucedió lo de la práctica. Estaba molesto, por eso no debería haber ido. Si te das cuenta, tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado.

- No. Si se analizan los hechos como sucedieron realmente, yo tengo gran parte de culpa, también. Es cierto cuando dices que tenía miedo, y aún lo tengo. Son muchas las cosas que están pasando. Tengo mi familia a quienes quiero, pero está la promesa que le hice a Gandalf y ahora lo que siento por ti. Como te dije, antes de venir a hablar contigo, lo hice con Gandalf. Él sabía lo que sucedería, pero no tiene ninguna solución, y me dijo que lo mejor sería solucionarlo nosotros.

- Yo también pensé hablar con él, pero sabía lo que diría. Por eso creo que deberíamos seguir como hasta ahora, como los mejores amigos, y sabiendo lo que sentimos, vamos a poder saber a qué atenernos.

- Te diré que no lo encuentro justo para ti, ni para mí, pero tienes razón al decir que es lo mejor que podríamos hacer.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento mis ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, te acercaste y me dijiste:

- Por favor, no llores. Te prometo que vamos a estar bien, no va a ser fácil, pero sé que tienes la fuerza para resistir lo que sea.

Me hablabas de fuerza y en esos días había llorado más que en toda mi vida.

Me abrazaste queriendo consolarme, pero sólo conseguías hacerme llorar más. Recuerdo que me decías muchas cosas, pero siendo franca, no le prestaba atención a ninguna. Tenía mi mejilla apoyada en tu pecho, cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi oreja, abrí los ojos y vi al cervatillo que se había acercado y me miraba, no sé si extrañado. Fue lo único que pudo calmarme, entonces lo acaricié y estuviste a punto de volver a hacerme llorar cuando me dijiste:

- Es por eso que te amo.

Te miré, me sonreíste y con tus manos empezaste a secar mis lágrimas.

Cuando ya estuve calmada me dijiste:

- ¿Qué fue lo que estuviste hablando con Gimli?

- Me contó muchas cosas. En realidad es como Tolkien lo describió.

- Estoy seguro que debe haberte hablado de la reunión de mañana, ¿o me equivoco?

- No te equivocas. También me habló de quienes están llegando hoy.

- Es un buen amigo, lo único que lamento es haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo.

- Me contó que ayer en la mañana estuviste con él, aunque como si no hubieras estado.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntaste.

- Si me contestas algo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo sabías que Gimli me comentaría de la reunión de mañana?

- Yo le pedí que tratara de verte, y que si lo hacía te hablara de la reunión de mañana.

- Lo supuse cuando fue en la noche a conversar conmigo.

Después me ayudaste a subir al caballo y regresamos "a nuestra realidad".

Cuando llegamos, me acompañaste a buscar a Ineth y cuando la encontré, tú fuiste a buscar a Gandalf. Quedamos de acuerdo en que esa tarde practicaríamos, pero solo una hora, para no forzar mi mano. Y sólo porque yo insistía. Recuerdo que, para convencerte, te dije que aunque no fueras, yo practicaría igual.

- Ineth, ¿sabes algo de una reunión, mañana?

- Sí, se está preparando el Salón Grande. ¿Va a asistir?

- Aún no me ha dicho nada, pero creo que sí.

- Se le nota más animada, se siente mejor, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Ineth, ya estoy mejor, dudo que algún día llegue a estar bien, pero sí más tranquila.

Por un rato no dijimos nada y he de confesarte que pensaba en ti. De repente sentí algo, que me hizo recordar que no te comenté que no le había dicho mucho a Gandalf de lo que me había sucedido en la mano, pero me dije: "No creo que sea tan tonto como para contarle la historia tal y como sucedió", realmente estaba equivocada. Fue este hecho el que desencadenó el juego que teníamos, en el cual siempre te dije que eras un tonto, aunque hubo algunas ocasiones en que te lo dije dolida. Por todas estas últimas, te pido perdón.

Con Ineth seguimos conversando hasta la hora de almuerzo. Íbamos a salir cuando golpearon a la puerta, e Ineth me preguntó:

- ¿Alguien a quién no quiera recibir?

Yo sonreí y contesté:

- No, hoy recibo a quién venga.

Abrió la puerta y era Gimli contigo, ella hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Él se adelantó y me dijo:

- Disculpa, queríamos saber si nos acompañarías a almorzar.

Te miré y sonreías, luego le contesté:

- ¿Cómo negarme a la mejor invitación a almorzar que he recibido?

Y juntos llegamos al comedor.

**Capítulo Nº 18:**

En la puerta, Gandalf me esperaba.

- Mónica, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro.

Ustedes me esperaron en la puerta. Por mientras con Gandalf nos alejamos un poco.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- Tienes una gran habilidad de palabra.

- ¿Por qué?

- Primero, cuando me contaste lo que había pasado con Legolas, supiste ocultar muy bien los tiempos, como será que pensé que todo había sucedido ayer. Además, el accidente que tuviste en la práctica no fue tan accidental, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Galadriel te contó?

- No, Legolas. ¿Se te olvidó esa parte, no?

- Exacto.

- Ahora, me dice que quieres volver a practicar.

- Sí, mi mano ya está bien y sólo va a ser por una hora.

- Déjame verla – y se la pasé –. Sí, realmente se ve bien, pero no debes forzarla.

- Prometo que no será por más de una hora.

Me miró muy fijo y luego me dijo:

- Si llego a enterarme que estuviste practicando por más tiempo, voy a terminar mandándote de vuelta antes de tiempo.

- Una hora, lo prometo.

- Tienes algo de Hobbit en esa mirada.

- A propósito, me dijeron que habías ido a buscar a Sam, Merry y Pippin.

- Sí, pero solo vinieron Merry y Pippin. Sam se quedó en La Comarca, para evitar que hubiera problemas allá.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Pero, Merry y Pippin, ¿dónde están?

- Eso me gustaría saber, ya deberían estar acá.

Empezamos a buscarlos con la mirada. Los vi a ustedes que me estaban esperando, y le dije a Gandalf:

- Voy a ver si los veo por este otro lado – y regresé con ustedes.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntaste.

- Después te cuento, con Gandalf estamos tratando de encontrar a Merry y Pippin.

Tú empezaste a mirar alrededor y sonreíste, me indicaste hacia un lado y dijiste:

- Por allá, vienen corriendo.

Tuve que mirar un rato antes de divisarlos y Gimli dijo:

- Ya los veo.

A lo que contesté:

- Yo los veía de antes, lo único que no sabía que eran ellos – y me reí al ver tu cara.

- Ya alguien se cree graciosa, mejor voy a avisarle a Gandalf que vienen por acá – dijo Gimli.

Cuando se fue, me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer después de la práctica?

- No sé, ¿por qué?

- ¿Vamos a la laguna?

- ¿Es una cita?

- Como la de todas las mañanas.

- Bueno.

Llegó Gandalf con Gimli y nos quedamos callados. Poco después, llegaron Merry y Pippin discutiendo sobre quién tenía la culpa de llegar tarde, hasta que ambos me quedaron mirando e hicieron una reverencia. Yo los quedé mirando y suspiré, sólo de pensar que iba a tener que convencerlos de que no quería ningún honor especial.

- ¿Y ustedes dos, dónde se habían metido? – les preguntó Gandalf.

- Es que salimos a dar una vuelta y Merry se extravió – contestó, quién supuse debía ser Pippin.

- Yo no me extravié, fuiste tú el que no podía encontrar el camino – dijo Merry y empezaron a discutir de nuevo.

- ¡Ya, tranquilos! – volvió a decir Gandalf – Que quiero presentarles a Mónica.

Ambos volvieron a hacer una reverencia. A lo que Gandalf, que vio mi reacción, les dijo:

- No sean tan solemnes, que ella no está acostumbrada.

- Sí – confirmé –, por favor llámenme Mónica y salúdenme con un simple "¿Cómo estás?" y al primero que me trate de "usted", dejo de saludarlo.

- No te preocupes, lo has dejado bastante claro – me dijo Merry.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a almorzar – dijo Gandalf y todos fuimos a comer. Te diré que realmente tenía hambre.

Después nos fuimos juntos, y no sé si te diste cuenta, bajo la mirada de Gandalf.

Estoy segura de que creíste que no me daba cuenta, que trataste que no practicara tanto. Pero al menos no había olvidado nada de lo que me habías dicho. Claro que te diré que aún me río de la broma que te jugué durante la práctica, ¿lo recuerdas? Ya me había dado cuenta que no querías que practicara mucho y cuando disparé una de las flechas, me quejé de mi mano. Si te hubieras visto la cara, no me habrías retado tanto como lo hiciste, cuando empecé a reírme. Realmente te enojaste. Ahora te vuelvo a pedir disculpas, pero ese día estaba feliz, como en mucho tiempo no lo estaba. ¿Fue por eso que en cuanto se cumplió la hora me quitaste el arco? Llego a pensar que sí.

Después nos fuimos a la laguna. Cuando llevábamos ya un buen rato ahí te pregunté:

- ¿Sabes cómo a que hora va la llegar Aragorn?

- Pienso que antes de las seis, ¿por qué?

- No estoy segura, pues aún no controlo estos presentimientos, pero creo que acaba de llegar.

- ¿Si quieres vamos a comprobarlo?

- No sé, es que me gusta este lugar.

- Bueno, entonces vamos más tarde.

- Pero, es que tengo curiosidad de conocerlo.

- Entonces decídete.

- Bueno, vamos.

Y regresamos.

**Capítulo Nº 19:**

No me había equivocado habían llegado y había un gran revuelo por eso.

Cuando desmontamos, me tomaste la mano y me dijiste:

- Ven, vamos a buscar a Aragorn.

Mientras lo buscabas vi a Merry y Pippin, y te dije:

- Legolas, ¿por qué no les preguntas a ellos? Tal vez sepan dónde está.

Y nos acercamos y no me equivoqué, pues nos dijeron donde estaban todos: en el Salón Grande.

Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta que realmente estaban todos: Galadriel, Gandalf y Gimli de los que conocía. Al resto empecé a tratar de reconocer: había dos damas, cuál de las dos más hermosa y me dije: "Arwen y Éowyn". De los tres hombres se me complicaba un poco más el asunto. Lo único que en uno reconocí al hombre de mi pesadilla.

Uno de ellos se acercó a ti y te dio un abrazo. Yo me dije: "he ahí a Aragorn". Nuevamente, no me equivoqué. Después del abrazo, le dijiste:

- Aragorn, ven que te voy a presentar a Mónica, de quién ya te hablé.

Él se acercó y me dijo:

- Me contaron que no te gusta que te hablen con mucha solemnidad.

- Así es, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada.

- Aunque no me creas, te entiendo. Pero, déjame presentarte al resto.

Me llevó para presentarme primero a las damas, pero yo le dije:

- No es necesario presentarme a las damas que sé que son Arwen y Éowyn – a quienes saludé con una reverencia.

Y Arwen se acercó a mí y me dijo:

- Si no quieres que te tratemos como corresponde a tu linaje, entonces no nos trates a nosotras con tanta solemnidad.

- Bueno – dijo, entonces, Aragorn –, si sabes eso, ¿puedes decirme quiénes son estos caballeros?

Esa pregunta hizo que me sonrojara, y contesté:

- Sé quienes deben ser, pero no me atrevería a decir quién es quién.

Aragorn me indicó a uno, a quién reconocí de mi pesadilla, y me dijo:

- Él es Faramir – y luego indicando al otro –; y él, Eomer.

Ambos me saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y yo hice lo mismo.

- Bien, ya están hechas las presentaciones – dijo Gandalf –, por lo que los viajeros deben estar cansados, ya están dispuestas las habitaciones, nos veremos en el comedor para la cena.

Entonces, todos empezaron a salir, pero cuando quise hacerlo yo, alguien me tocó el brazo, era Gandalf que me dijo:

- Espera, que necesito hablar contigo.

Una vez que quedamos solos, me dijo:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste practicando?

- Gracias a Legolas, una hora; después de la cual me quitó el arco.

- Menos mal, ¿y cómo está tu mano?

- Bien, ¿pero a qué se debe tanta pregunta?

- ¿Te dijeron que mañana hay una reunión en este Salón?

- Sí, algo me comentaron.

- Bueno, va a empezar después del desayuno, así que con Legolas no vayan a hacer uno de sus actos de desaparición.

- No te preocupes que estará aquí.

- Y tú también.

- Y yo también, te lo prometo. ¿Algo más?

- No, solo no lleguen tarde a la cena.

De respuesta, sólo sonreí y salí.

Pensé que te habrías ido con Aragorn, me sorprendió encontrarte afuera, esperándome.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Después te cuento, ¿y el resto?

- Fueron a descansar, ¿quieres volver a la laguna?

- Bueno, aún falta para la cena.

Así que regresamos, nos sentamos en el pasto y me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué te dijo Gandalf?

Y yo te conté la conversación que habíamos tenido.

- Hay momentos en los que pienso que no deberíamos venir tanto para acá – me dijiste.

- Dime, pero sinceramente, dónde te sientes mejor: allá o acá.

- Tú sabes que acá.

- Entonces, ¿por qué habríamos de dejar de venir?

- Hay algo que no me parece correcto.

- A mí hay muchas cosas que no me parecen correctas, pero venir acá, no es una de ellas.

- Lo que pasa es que, me parece como si nos tuviéramos que esconder para estar juntos.

- Te daría la razón si sólo estuviéramos juntos acá, pero allá también lo estamos cada vez que podemos. Por ejemplo, ahora, no sé si no te diste cuenta que me llevabas de la mano a buscar a Aragorn, cuando saliste, me esperaste para venir acá. Gandalf dio por hecho que andaríamos juntos. Yo no creo que estemos escondiéndonos.

Me sonreíste y tomaste mi mano en una forma tan especial que yo la retiré diciendo:

- Por favor, no. Recuerda que quedamos en que seguiríamos siendo amigos, y no quiero ilusionarme con algo, que los dos sabemos que no puede ser.

- ¿Y crees que vas a poder resistir? Porque yo estoy empezando a dudar de mí.

- No lo sé, pero al menos lo estoy intentando y, por lo que está pasando con este hombre, para que no haga más daño, es que debemos resistir.

- Mejor regresemos.

- Tienes razón – te dije y me quedaste mirando a los ojos. Sabía lo que hacías, pero esta vez te dejé.

Luego, regresamos. Me acompañaste hasta donde se dividían los caminos para ir a tu habitación y la mía.

- Te paso a buscar para la cena – me dijiste.

- Te voy a estar esperando.

Subí, no sé cómo; entré a la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama. Me dormí hasta que llegó Ineth. Cuando terminé de arreglarme, preguntó:

- ¿Va a bajar?

- Legolas quedó de pasar a buscarme.

Golpearon a la puerta, Ineth abrió, eras tú. Bajamos y casi ni cruzamos palabra. Durante la cena si no hubiera sido por Gimli, hubiéramos sido dos mudos sentados juntos.

Sé que te diste cuenta, porque después me lo dijiste, que de vez en cuando, Aragorn nos quedaba mirando.

**Capítulo Nº 20:**

Al terminar, Gandalf se acercó y nos dijo:

- Vamos a ir al Salón Grande, ¿por qué no vienen?

- Prefiero ir a descansar – le contesté, en realidad no tenía ánimo de nada.

- Entonces la acompaño a su habitación y regreso – contestaste.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – me preguntó Gandalf algo preocupado.

- Sí, sólo es cansancio – le contesté, después nos despedimos y me acompañaste a la habitación.

Cuando estábamos por llegar, me preguntaste:

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir al Salón?

- Ya le dije a Gandalf que estoy cansada.

- Sé que esa fue la excusa que le diste, pero quiero saber la verdadera razón.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- La verdad.

- Dejémosla para mañana, por favor – y llegamos a la puerta.

- Si no quieres decirla, no me busques mañana ni en la fuente, ni en la laguna.

Te quedé mirando un momento y te dije:

- Entonces, que pases una buena noche – entré y cerré la puerta. Ni siquiera encendí una luz, sólo me puse el camisón y me acosté. No pude dormir en toda la noche. Lo único que quería era llorar y tampoco pude.

Cuando estaba por amanecer, me levanté y me vestí. Para cuando llegó Ineth, ya estaba lista. Pero Ineth se sorprendió cuando le pedí:

- No tengo ganas de bajar a desayunar, ¿podrías traerme algo para comer acá?

- Sí, no hay problema, pero ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes y, por favor, dile a Gandalf que cuando vaya a empezar la reunión, me mande a avisar. Yo voy a estar aquí.

-Bueno, pero... ¿está segura qué se encuentra bien?

Sonreí y asentí. Después ella bajó y regresó con una bandeja.

Como a la media hora, golpearon a la puerta y eras tú, diciendo:

- Gandalf me pidió que te avisara que va a comenzar la reunión.

- Gracias, ya bajo.

- Te espero.

Me acerqué al espejo y en mi cara se veía que no había dormido nada. En ese momento, desee haber tenido unas enormes gafas oscuras. Y salí. De camino, me dijiste:

- Mónica, espera.

- Será mejor apurarnos.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No sé por qué Gandalf te pidió a ti que vinieras a buscarme.

- Porque yo se lo pedí. Sólo quiero que me contestes una sola cosa y luego vamos.

- Entonces dime – dije deteniéndome.

- Lo que se va a tratar en esta reunión es muy importante. Y tú eres la invitada fundamental. Me he dado cuenta que ya no quieres estar conmigo. Dímelo ahora y yo no los acompañaré. Así vas a poder ir tranquila.

- Te recuerdo que Gandalf te pidió a ti primero que lo ayudaras. Si no fueras importante, creo que hace bastante te hubiera pedido que te fueras. No te voy a negar que tu presencia, me inquieta, pero no soy quién para pedirte que no nos acompañes... ¿Ahora, vamos?

No me contestaste, sólo empezaste a caminar y yo te seguí.

Cuando llegamos, Gandalf me pidió que me sentara con él. Te diré que en un principio acepté de buena gana, pero después me percaté que tú te sentarías justo al frente.

Durante toda la reunión, nuevamente, Aragorn nos estuvo mirando. Pienso que si no hubiera estado sentado a mi lado, le habría resultado más fácil. Traté de concentrarme en la reunión, pero me era difícil teniéndote al frente y sintiendo tu mirada.

Cada uno fue contando lo que sucedía en sus territorios, que era más o menos lo que ya me habían contado ustedes. Al final, habló Gandalf. Como te digo, no recuerdo todo lo que dijo, pero sé que habló del hombre que estaba organizando a los Orcos y por primera vez, dijo un nombre, claro que lo recuerdo, porque me llamó la atención, había adoptado un apodo "Merlín", un personaje al que, personalmente, admiraba mucho y no entendía cómo podía utilizar ese nombre.

Después volví a perderme en mis pensamientos, hasta que escuché otro nombre que me llamó la atención, el del Príncipe Imrahil, que no había podido llegar a esa reunión, pero que se había comprometido a ayudar en lo que se acordara ese día. No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado haber tenido alguno de mis presentimientos en ese momento. Creo que se hubieran evitado muchos malos entendidos posteriores. Claro que pensándolo mejor, es posible que por todas mis cavilaciones, no haya tenido ese presentimiento que necesitaba.

Volví a mis pensamientos, oí mi nombre un par de veces, pero fue como si hubiese estado soñando, aunque estaba con los ojos abiertos y mirando todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Por eso me percaté cuando terminó la reunión y todos se pararon con excepción de nosotros dos. Cuando vi a Gandalf que se dirigía hacia ti, me paré para aprovechar de ir a mi habitación. Pero, no bien había salido del Salón y escuché a Gimli que me llamaba:

- ¡Mónica, espera!

Me detuve y cuando llegó conmigo, le dije:

- Dime.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A mi habitación, ¿por qué?

- ¿No vas a almorzar?

- No tengo hambre, le voy a pedir a Ineth que me lleve algo para comer allá.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, sólo cansancio.

- No sé por qué te creo, pues tienes una cara como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche.

Ante el comentario, sólo sonreí. Entonces le pregunté:

- Gimli, no hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos leer en el corazón del otro. ¿A qué se debe toda esta conversación?

- Yo le pedí que detuviera tu huida – dijo Gandalf acercándose –. Gracias, Gimli.

Él me sonrió y luego se fue.

- ¿Vas al comedor? – me preguntó Gandalf, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- No exactamente, iba a mi habitación.

- Te voy a pedir que nos acompañes en el almuerzo, porque después necesito hablar contigo. Además, yo sé que sabes perfectamente que cuando hay invitados, no se les debe dejar solos.

- No es necesario que inventes alguna excusa si quieres que asista al almuerzo, porque estoy conciente de esa regla, pero no soy la anfitriona, por lo que mi presencia no sería necesaria.

- Bueno, al menos estas conciente. ¿Vamos?

Aún me pregunto ¿por qué ese comentario? Pero lo acompañé al comedor. Una de las razones por las que no quería ir a almorzar era porque nos sentábamos juntos, pero en ese momento tuve que hacerme la valiente y semejar que me encontraba bien. Como siempre el que me ayudó a esto fue Gimli y un par de nuevos amigos que hice durante ese almuerzo, Merry y Pippin. Y como siempre, quién no nos sacaba la vista de encima era Aragorn.

**Capítulo Nº 21:**

Cuando terminamos, Gandalf se acercó a nosotros y dijo:

- Muy bien, ahora, los dos vengan conmigo.

Y fuimos a la fuente, y empezó diciendo:

- Aquí vamos a estar tranquilos. Ahora ¿me pueden explicar qué les pasa? Realmente están dando un espectáculo y si esto va a seguir así, es mejor que tú, Mónica, regreses a tu tiempo.

Yo con todo lo que había pasado, me sentía horrible, pero sabía que tenía razón.

- ¿Pero que ninguno va a decir nada? – continuó.

- Sí – contesté –, yo voy a decirte que tienes toda la razón y que será mejor que regrese a mi tiempo. Sé que les prometí que les ayudaría, pero realmente no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo.

- Ese ha sido tu problema: no confías en ti misma. Entonces, haré los arreglos para que te lleven de vuelta a tu tiempo.

- ¡No! – dijiste – Gandalf, tú sabes que la necesitamos. El problema no es ella, soy yo. Ya hice todo lo que pude, por eso vayan ustedes, yo regresaré con mi padre.

Te levantaste para irte, pero te detuve del brazo, y dije:

- Espera... Gandalf esto es definitivo, cuando hablamos me dijiste que sabías lo que iba a pasar y habías asumido la responsabilidad. Bueno ahora tendrías que darnos una solución, porque si Legolas se va, yo no voy a seguir acá.

- Tú misma dices que tienes a tu familia allá y que por ellos debes volver, ante eso yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Ahora, dime la parte que no sé.

- ¿Cuál?

- Cuando uno asume una responsabilidad de ese tipo, es porque tiene lo que se llama un plan "B", ¿qué ibas a hacer si sucedía lo que sucedió?

- Deberías dejar de subestimarte... Hay una proposición que puedo hacerte. Nunca se ha hecho antes, pero dadas estas condiciones... Escucha bien y no me contestes hasta que lo hayas analizado bien... Si nos ayudas con este problema y solucionas tu problema personal, se te trasladará a tu tiempo, pero cuando así lo estimes necesario, una vez que hayas solucionado todo lo que te ata con ese tiempo, enviaré a buscarte, para que regreses a la Tierra Media y si así lo consideras, junto a Legolas. No me es posible ofrecerte otra cosa.

Te quedé mirando un momento, pensando en la proposición de Gandalf. Sería entre seis y diez años para poder volver a estar juntos. En un principio, pensé que sería mucho tiempo, pero tenía la esperanza. Realmente lo que me había mantenido con vida era mi hija, pero sabía que llegaría el momento en que no me necesitaría y no sabía qué pasaría en ese momento. No me desagradaba la proposición de Gandalf, lo único que me inquietaba era si podríamos estar separados tanto tiempo, en ese momento, diez años, me pareció, casi, como mil. Seguía mirándote y tú, al piso. No sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que dijeras algo, lo que fuera, con tal de ayudarme en ese momento, pero no lo hiciste y no te preocupes, te entendí, era yo quién debía tomar la decisión. Entonces, miré a Gandalf, y dije:

- No importa cuál decisión tome, algo pierdo. Pero prefiero tomar lo que me ofreces.

- Bien, pero espero que con esto se termine el espectáculo y podamos concentrarnos en lo que nos interesa – después de decir esto, se fue dejándonos solos.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste? – fue tu pregunta.

- Porque es lo mejor.

- No estoy tan seguro.

- Piensa en esto: cuando no estamos juntos, no puedo concentrarme bien. Si Gandalf me mandaba a mi tiempo ahora, y yo estaba dispuesta a irme, no sé cuánto tiempo hubiera podido estar sin ti... Ahora, si como tú dijiste, te ibas yo no me hubiera quedado tranquila, esos días que estuviste lejos se me hacían interminables... La proposición de Gandalf, sé que significan entre seis y diez años en mi tiempo, para poder dejar todo arreglado. No sé para ti, pero para mí es una eternidad, un camino muy largo que recorrer, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Al final de ese camino te veo a ti. No me va a importar nada más que eso – no pude seguir, porque había empezado a llorar.

- Por favor, ya no llores – me pediste –. Tienes razón es lo mejor – y me abrazaste –. Si debemos estar separados un tiempo, para después estar juntos hay que aceptarlo, al menos aún no vas a irte – y separándome un poco de ti me miraste a los ojos, sonriendo y preguntaste –, ¿o sí?

- Claro que no – te dije volviendo a abrazarte –. Y si a Gandalf se le ocurre volver a separarnos, me va a tener que escuchar.

- De eso estoy seguro, pero por favor, cálmate.

Estuvimos así hasta que me tranquilicé y me dijiste:

- ¿Quieres ir a la laguna?

- ¿No crees que debería ir a practicar, al menos, un rato?

- Hoy no. Es preferible que te distraigas un poco.

- Pero si me distraigo practicando – protesté.

- Pero no te concentras. Mejor vamos a la laguna.

- ¿No voy a poder convencerte de lo contrario?

- No.

- Bueno, entonces vamos.

Cuando llegamos, me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué haces a diario en tu tiempo?

- Bueno, trabajo, me entretengo, nada en especial – realmente me había sorprendido tu pregunta, no sabía cómo explicarte que, después del trabajo, llegaba a escribir en el computador y luego veía las noticias en televisión, o escuchaba música en radio.

- ¿Cómo me describirías donde vives?

- Es un sitio triste, no puedes gozar de las cosas que hay acá: los animales, la laguna, las plantas, el cielo, la compañía – y me acerqué a ti y me abrazaste. Que bien me sentía de estar así contigo, por eso te dije – ¿Crees que sería posible que no habláramos más de separación hasta que haya pasado todo esto?

- Yo no me opongo – contestaste –. Sigamos como si el tiempo no jugara en nuestra contra.

- Perfecto – en ese momento me separé un poco de ti para mirar el cielo y te dije –. ¿Has visto? Las nubes son perfectas también y son las que me gustan, parecen algodón.

Me miraste y luego miraste el cielo, y te dije:

- ¡Ven! – y nos sentamos, luego me recosté en el pasto diciendo – Anda, ven – e hiciste lo mismo –. Dime qué ves en esa nube.

- No te entiendo – contestaste.

- ¿Qué forma crees que tenga?... Yo diría la de la cara de un hombre muy gordo... Mira, ahí tiene sus ojos, redondos y pequeños, su nariz está ahí, ¿te das cuenta que es grande?, y ahí tiene su boca, se está riendo.

Te diste vuelta a mirarme y te dije:

- La cara del hombre gordo está allá arriba.

- ¿Y para qué quiero ver la cara de un hombre gordo, si tengo tu cara que es hermosa?

Me hiciste sonrojar y te dije:

- A ver, ¿qué ves tú en la próxima nube?

Volviste a mirar al cielo y me dijiste:

- No sé, es que no tiene forma de nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? – y me quedé un rato pensativa., realmente tenías razón, no tenía una forma muy definida, por lo que dije – Ya, ya sé qué forma tiene.

- ¿Qué forma?

- De nube – y ambos reímos.

Seguimos jugando así, como por unas cuatro nubes más, pero los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar. El desvelo de esa noche me estaba pasando la cuenta. Cuando lo notaste, me dijiste:

- ¡Vamos! Regresemos para que puedas descansar.

- No, por favor, déjame descansar un ratito aquí y después seguimos viendo las nubes.

- Pero no vas a estar cómoda aquí.

- Hay una forma – me acerqué a ti y puse mi cabeza en tu pecho, entonces me abrazaste y nos quedamos así y yo me dormí.

**Capítulo Nº 22:**

Un tiempo después, me despertó algo húmedo en mi mano y cuando abrí los ojos era el cervatillo que pasaba su nariz húmeda por mi mano. Tú también te habías quedado dormido. Acaricié el hocico de mi pequeño amigo para que me dejara tranquila, y luego me pregunté, cómo poder levantarme sin despertarte. Empecé a moverme lo más despacio que pude, pero no lo logré, al final igual despertaste.

- Disculpa, no quería despertarte – te dije sentándome.

- No, que bueno que lo hiciste, ya es tarde – me contestaste, incorporándote –. Ya debemos regresar.

- Entonces hay que darle las gracias a nuestro amiguito, que fue quién me despertó.

Y sonreíste mientras te ponías de pie, luego me ayudaste a pararme y empecé a sacudir mi vestido de alguna hierba que se me había pegado. Tú me tomaste la mano y me acercaste, me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste:

- Estás hermosa.

En ese momento, pensé que me besarías, pero no lo hiciste, por lo que me desilusioné un poco, pero después te entendí. Todo para terminar diciéndome:

- Vamos, sino Gandalf nos va a reprender.

- Y esta vez con toda razón.

Los dos reímos y regresamos. Después de que dejamos los caballos, me acompañaste a mi habitación y quedaste de pasar a buscarme.

Cuando entré, Ineth no había llegado, por lo que empecé a buscar un vestido que ponerme y encontré uno que, desde que llegué, encontré que era el más hermoso de todos. Era plateado y semejaba a la Luna. Estaba mirándolo cuando llegó Ineth y me dijo:

- ¿Se lo va a poner hoy?

- No sé. Es tan hermoso que no sé si usarlo.

- Cuando la Dama Galadriel me dijo que lo incluyera con los otros, me comentó que usted sabría cuando ponérselo.

- ¿Tú crees que este sería un buen día?

- Estoy segura.

Con eso me convenció y me cambié. Luego arreglamos mi cabello e Ineth me preguntó:

- ¿Van a venir a buscarla?

- Sí.

- Bueno, entonces ¿puedo esperar aquí? Me gustaría ver qué cara va a poner. Se ve hermosa.

- No podría negarte eso, además ya debe estar por llegar.

Y no me equivoqué, en ese instante golpearon a la puerta. Ineth abrió y luego de una pequeña reverencia, te dejó pasar. Tu cara dijo más que mil palabras, pero te dije:

- ¿No te gusta?

- Estás maravillosa.

- O sea que no es necesario que me cambie.

- No, por favor.

- Entonces, ¿vamos?

Sonreíste y me dijiste:

- Vamos – tomaste mi mano y salimos, mientras Ineth sonreía mirándonos.

Cuando llegamos, todos se quedaron mirándonos y Galadriel se acercó y me dijo:

- Realmente, no me equivoqué al mandarte este vestido.

Luego nos sentamos, cenamos y se notaba que ambos estábamos felices. Recuerdo que te miraba y reías, con eso me hacías reír a mí.

Cuando terminó la cena, se volvió a acercar Gandalf. Igual que la noche anterior, nos dijo que se iban a reunir en el Salón Grande y que si queríamos ir.

Me miraste y dije:

- Estoy segura que si vuelvo a decir que no, te vas a enojar, por eso diré que hoy voy a asistir.

- No me enojaría, sólo me decepcionaría.

- Pero no te preocupes que no te voy a decepcionar.

Después que se fue, me dijiste:

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estabas cansada? Hoy sí hubiera sido verdad.

- Es cierto que estoy cansada, pero estoy como Pedrito, por lo que voy a tener que asumir lo que dije ayer.

- ¿Pedrito?

- Hazme acuerdo que te cuente y vas a entender, ¿vamos?

- Vamos.

Creo que debemos haber estado como dos horas conversando, de las cuales debo haber estado hablando tres cuartas partes del tiempo, contestando un montón de preguntas. Cuando ya me sentí verdaderamente cansada, cortésmente me levanté y me despedí hasta el día siguiente. Tú te paraste también para acompañarme y Gandalf nos dijo que al día siguiente, después del desayuno nos reuniríamos en el Salón para empezar a planear qué hacer.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, me dijiste:

- No te preocupes si mañana no puedes ir a la fuente. No creo que te despiertes temprano.

- El que no debe preocuparse de eso, eres tú que yo llegaré como sea. Ahora no me importa nada más que tú.

- Entonces, hasta mañana – y tomaste mi mano y la besaste.

- Hasta mañana – contesté, entrando a la habitación.

Me puse el camisón y me acosté. Estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir, traté de relajarme y fue entonces que mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse, hasta quedarme dormida.

**Capítulo Nº 23:**

Al día siguiente, desperté como siempre puntual. Me levanté, me arreglé y fui a la fuente. Como siempre, estabas sentado en la orilla esperándome, luego fuimos a la laguna y una vez allá, me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué fue eso que mencionaste ayer de "Pedrito"?

- Un cuento para niños de mi época.

- Cuéntamelo.

Te hice el mejor resumen que pude del cuento y luego agregué:

- ...como antes de ayer había dado la excusa de estar cansada, anoche tuve que asumir y aunque realmente estaba cansada, ya no podía dar esa disculpa.

- Pero yo te hubiera apoyado.

- Sí, y Gandalf no se hubiera demorado nada en mandarme de vuelta. Además, ya habrá tiempo para descansar – callé por un momento para luego preguntar –. Dime, ¿prestaste alguna atención a la reunión de ayer?

- ¿Por qué?

- Fuera de ponerle atención a dos cosas de las que dijo Gandalf ayer, no tengo la menor idea del resto de la reunión.

- Entonces, vamos a tener que regresar pronto y ubicar a alguien que nos pueda poner al día – dijiste sonriendo –. Al menos, tú le prestaste atención a algo, yo a nada, ¿Qué cosas fueron?

- El supuesto nombre del hombre que dirige a los Orcos.

- ¿Dijo el nombre? – preguntaste con algo de sorpresa.

- Sí, "Merlín"... De sólo pensar que se hace llamar así, me pone furiosa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ese nombre?

- En mi tiempo, es un personaje de leyenda. Fue quién instruyó a un rey muy justo y que no merece que su nombre, lo emplee un ser que hace cosas tan despreciables como este hombre.

- Y ¿qué otra cosa dijo?

- Habló del Príncipe Imrahil.

- Que no pudo venir.

- Así es. Fuera de eso, no entendí mucho más.

- Sé quién nos puede dar un resumen detallado de lo que se habló.

- ¿Gimli?

- No, Aragorn.

- Bueno, si prestó atención a lo que se habló. Porque si de algo me di cuenta, fue que no dejaba de mirarnos, claro que tratando que no se notara.

- Pero, tú lo notaste.

- Las mujeres sabemos cuando nos miran.

- Como ahora – te quedaste mirándome, logrando ruborizarme y sonreíste –. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

- Bueno – te dije –, entonces es mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaste con una cara entre sorprendido y asustado.

- Porque a mí me encanta la cara que acabas de poner.

- Bueno, bien merecido lo tengo – y ambos nos reímos.

Todo el rato estuvimos conversando y riendo (**Tú sabes que no fue tan así. Ese día, habíamos empezado tan bien, que en el fondo siempre sentí que debía suceder algo que nos hiciera bajar de la nube en que nos encontrábamos, cosa que hizo Aragorn. Lo que nos había tenido flotando, tenía relación con lo que pasó la noche anterior: te diste cuenta que me había quedado con ganas de bailar. Por eso, ese día en la laguna, me enseñaste algunos de los bailes. Después, cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad no dejamos de hacerlo, hasta que pasó lo de Bree. Siempre me gustó bailar contigo**).

En un momento, en que nos habíamos quedado en silencio, recordé una melodía de mi tiempo y sin darme cuenta empecé a canturriarla.

(**Esta es la letra de la canción de aquella vez...:**

**Anariki:**

**Cuenta la leyenda que una noche sin estrellas,**

**Anariki de la isla se marchó.**

**Y le dijo a Tongaro que espera volveré,**

**Algún día volveré.**

**Tongaro que como un loco corre por la playa**

**De Anakena, tras la huella que ella le dejó al partir**

**Tongaro que sabe que ella nunca volverá**

**Que otro mundo fue a buscar.**

**Anariki volverá**

**Anariki por el mar**

**Make-Make la traerá**

**A la isla volverá**

**Anariki O shiro may**

**Anariki aroko y te vay**

**Make-Make emauro may**

**Y Rapanui emauro may**

**Con sus manos rudas y con materias del volcán,**

**Una figura de piedra le construyó.**

**Porque todo el tiempo las piedras pueden esperar**

**Pero no un corazón.**

**Y una tarde de invierno, solo se le vio,**

**Alejarse entre las olas como persiguiendo al sol**

**En la isla queda una figura sin hablar**

**Cuerpo de piedra, ojos de sal.)**

Entonces me dijiste:

- ¿Qué cantas?

- Es una canción de mi tiempo, pero no sé si no me recuerdo bien de la letra, pero no me cuadra con la música.

- Debe ser por el cambio de tu idioma a Lengua Común. Pero, de qué se trata.

- Es una historia de amor: un hombre que vivía en una isla y la mujer de la que estaba enamorado viaja fuera de ésta prometiéndole volver, pero pasa el tiempo y ella no regresa. Entonces él construye muchas figuras de piedra mirando al mar, hasta que un día no puede seguir esperando y lo vieron alejarse entre las olas, dejando las figuras de piedra esperándola para siempre. Actualmente, en mi tiempo, existe la isla y las figuras de piedra que miran al mar. La verdad es que no se sabe que representan, es solo una leyenda.

- Es triste.

- Es una canción que aprendí cuando era pequeña. No me explico cómo no me he olvidado de ella.

Recién cuando había terminado de decirte esto, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. La letra de la canción tenía muchas cosas que a ambos nos dolían. De ahí, tuve más cuidado al escoger, tanto las historias como las canciones que canturriaba, pues empecé a hacer versiones en Lengua Común de las que me sabía, conservando las historias originales.

Poco después, me dijiste:

- ¿Vamos a despertar a Aragorn para que nos cuente la reunión de ayer?

- ¿No será muy temprano?

- No, para cuando lleguemos ya será buena hora para que alcance a ponernos al día.

- Bueno, pero anda tú a despertarlo y lo llevas a la fuente. Yo los espero ahí.

- No te preocupes, yo lo llevo.

Y regresamos, yo fui a la fuente mientras ibas a buscar a Aragorn.

**Capítulo Nº 24:**

Unos minutos después, los escuché cuando venían. En ese momento, me pareció que discutían, aunque no pude entender de qué, pues lo hacían en élfico, lo que me hizo recordar lo que te había pedido.

- Espera – te escuché decirle. No soy paranoica, pero esto me hizo suponer que la discusión era por mí.

Cuando llegaron fingí no haber escuchado nada.

- Buenos días – me saludó Aragorn y noté algo en su mirada que, en ese momento, no pude definir, pero que era muy diferente a como me había mirado el primer día.

- Buenos días – contesté sin hacer mayor comentario.

- Por lo que me dice Legolas, no prestaron atención a lo que se habló ayer en la reunión.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, había algo en su mirada que me turbaba.

- ¿Puedes decirnos qué fue lo que se dijo? – preguntaste.

En resumen, fue un detalle de los ataques de los Orcos desde el primero al último que se tenía noticias.

Yo, te seré franca, más o menos me pude dar una idea, pero estoy segura que tú entendiste bien todo. Lo que pasa es que mencionó muchos sitios que no conocía. Cuando terminó, me miró y preguntó:

- ¿Entendiste?

- No te preocupes que me he dado una idea.

Seguía teniendo ese sentimiento y sé que te dabas cuenta, por eso dijiste:

- Bueno, entonces vamos a comer algo.

En ese momento, me acordé de Ineth y que si había ido a mi habitación, debía estar preocupada, y te dije:

- Legolas, yo tengo que pasar por mi habitación para hablar con Ineth.

Y Aragorn te dijo:

- Yo quisiera pasar a buscar a Arwen.

- Bien, entonces pasemos a las habitaciones – te notabas nervioso.

Fuimos a las habitaciones. Cuando llegamos donde los caminos se separan, te dije:

- Si quieres espérame aquí, yo bajo en seguida.

No te gustó mucho la idea, pero aceptaste. Yo subí y estaba Ineth esperándome.

- Que bueno que llegó. ¿A qué hora se levantó?

- Todos los días me levanto temprano, y salí a dar una vuelta, lo único que hoy me demoré más de la cuenta.

- No tiene porque darme explicaciones, sólo me preocupa que no esté descansando.

- No te preocupes, pues yo duermo poco. Sólo vine para que no estuvieras nerviosa, voy a ir a desayunar – me acerqué al espejo y me senté, empecé a ordenar mi cabello y ella me preguntó:

- ¿Le pasa algo?

- No.

- ¿La van a pasar a buscar?

- No. De hecho, me están esperando abajo.

- ¿Le ayudo a peinarse?

- No te preocupes, que así está bien. No creo que pueda mejorarse.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no baja?

- Estoy esperando algo.

- ¿Está segura qué está bien?

- Sí. Si tienes cosas que hacer, puedes ir, yo voy a estar en el Salón Grande. Si te encuentras con Legolas, dile que yo ya bajo.

Y salió. Yo me quedé unos minutos más y bajé. Allí estabas esperándome.

- Creí que no bajarías – me dijiste.

- Es que hice algunas cosas que tenía pendientes de esta mañana por salir apurada.

Bueno, lo reconozco, te estaba mintiendo, pero no me arrepentí en ese momento y aún no lo hago. Lo que quería, era no encontrarme con Aragorn y lo estaba consiguiendo, aunque sabía que me lo encontraría en las comidas y las reuniones con Gandalf, además que viajaríamos juntos. Pero algo me decía que debía tratar de encontrármelo lo menos posible, y después descubriría que tenía razón.

Durante el desayuno traté de no fijarme en las miradas de Aragorn. Luego, en la reunión, me distraje estudiando el mapa, que era un poco más detallado que el que dibujó Tolkien, y donde te pedí que me indicaras los puntos donde habían sucedido los ataques. Quería saber si veía alguna relación entre ellos, pero lo único que vi, fueron un montón de puntos sin mayor relación.

Estábamos en eso, cuando se acercó Gandalf y con él, el resto. Cuando miraba el mapa vi una imagen, era como un dibujo, pero no pude fijarlo en mi mente.

Gandalf estaba tratando de ver donde podían atacar, y no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Los únicos que extrañamente coincidían en la región de Sarn Gemir, eran Aragorn y tú. Como yo era la única que estaba en silencio, sin quitar la vista del mapa, Gandalf me preguntó:

- ¿Qué dices tú?

- Nada, no conozco bien los territorios como para aventurar a decir algo.

- Pero algo debes creer, desde el momento que pediste que te indicaran los sitios atacados.

- Sí, pero no hay relación entre ellos, parecen puntos escogidos al azar... Fíjate, el primero está en el sur, el segundo en el norte, el tercero al este, el cuarto vuelve al norte, el quinto, digamos, al oeste. No hay relación. Tampoco en las fechas, podrían atacar hoy o dentro de un mes más. Si como dices este "Merlín" está organizando a los Orcos para atacar, es alguien que sabe lo que quiere y cómo conseguirlo, pues por mientras no sepamos dónde va a atacar, a dónde vayamos le va a tener muy sin cuidado.

- Tienes razón, pero podríamos tratar de ubicar dónde se esconden los Orcos – dijo Gandalf.

- Eso sería fácil – dijo Faramir – ellos no son muy buenos escondiéndose.

Después que Faramir dijo esto, me empecé a sentir mal, se me estaba nublando la vista, por lo que busqué un asiento. Como estabas a mi lado, me apoyé en ti, tú me sujetaste y me llevaste hasta el asiento que estaba más cerca, y me parece que perdí el conocimiento por un momento, pero fue como en mi pesadilla. Vi a un hombre, que de inmediato, no sé por qué, relacioné con el tal "Merlín", que decía: "tráiganla aquí de inmediato".

Después empecé a recuperar la conciencia y todos empezaron a preguntarme cómo estaba. Tú estabas a mi lado, bastante preocupado y me preguntaste:

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sólo asentí con la cabeza. Gandalf se acercó, me tomó una mano y me preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya sé dónde va a ser el próximo ataque.

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Gandalf.

- Donde yo esté... me quiere a mí.

- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntaste.

- Sí.

Galadriel se acercó y me dijo:

- Por mientras estés aquí, no tienes nada que temer.

- No me preocupo, porque ya sé cómo es: tengo un nombre y un rostro. Es distinto a no saber con quién me enfrento.

- Bueno, pero es mejor que vayas a descansar – me dijo Gandalf y luego dirigiéndose a ti – Legolas, acompáñala.

Entonces le pregunté:

- Gandalf, ¿podría quedarse haciéndome compañía?

Me miró y sonrió, para decir:

- Bien, después les informaré de cualquier otra novedad.

Salimos con dirección a las habitaciones y a medio camino, me detuve y te dije:

- No, no vayamos a mi habitación, vamos a la laguna – te pedí.

- Es mejor que descanses.

- Por favor – supliqué.

Después de un momento en que me miraste, me dijiste:

- Por eso le pediste a Gandalf que me quedara contigo.

- Así es. Además, descanso más allá que en el cuarto.

- Bien, vamos.

**Capítulo Nº 25:**

Cuando llegamos, aún me temblaban las piernas y nos sentamos a los pies de un gran árbol. Me abrazaste y cerré mis ojos por un momento, poco después, cuando los abrí te pregunté:

- ¿Qué tanto discutías con Aragorn?

- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta mañana, cuando fuiste a buscarlo.

- No estaba discutiendo, además prometiste que descansarías. Si no lo vas a hacer es mejor que regresemos.

- Legolas, de acuerdo que debo descansar, porque hoy hice algo en lo que me excedí...

- Lo que te pasó...

- Yo lo forcé. Quería saber dónde atacaría. Claro que sólo quería un punto en el mapa, no una declaración de él. Aunque esto me demostró que voy a poder controlarlo. Ahora bien, no he necesitado de presentimientos con respecto a Aragorn, ya antes te comenté respecto a él y que no deja de mirarnos. Además, hoy mientras estábamos en la fuente con él, estabas muy nervioso. No puedo saber lo que estás pensando, pero si puedo ver que te pasa algo, ¿me vas a decir qué es?

- No te preocupes, sólo tiene una idea diferente a la mía. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

No te contesté, sólo cerré los ojos.

- ¿No me vas a contestar? – preguntaste.

- Estoy cansada, voy a tratar de dormir un poco.

- Hazlo, yo te aviso cuando tengamos que regresar.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero sentí cuando acariciaste mi mejilla para despertarme:

- Mónica, tenemos que irnos.

Te miré y dije:

- Entonces, vamos.

Me acompañaste hasta la puerta de mi habitación y me dijiste:

- Te espero.

- Bien, ya salgo.

Entré, me cambié y salí. Juntos bajamos al comedor, cuando llegábamos, Gandalf salió a encontrarnos.

- Pensé que no vendrían.

- Disculpa, pero quería cambiarme antes de venir.

- Bueno, mañana nos vamos, por eso prepárate que vendrás con nosotros.

- ¿Será prudente? – preguntaste.

- Es lo mejor – te contestó y luego me dijo –. Mañana partiremos después del desayuno, ¿cómo están tus prácticas?

- Bien, después de almuerzo voy a ir a entrenar – con esa frase, me quedaste mirando –. Si quieres, puedes venir a observar.

- No es necesario, te creo. Ahora, vamos a comer algo.

Después de almuerzo, fuimos a practicar. Realmente, había mejorado bastante. Lo que sí, tuve que recurrir a una habilidad personal para concentrarme en algo, estando preocupada por otra cosa. Tú sabías qué me pasaba, pero no hiciste nada para cambiar eso. A las dos horas, me dijiste:

- Es suficiente por hoy. Estás bastante bien.

- Gracias a mi profesor.

- ¿Quieres ir a la laguna?

- Si, ¿vamos?

Llegamos al rato y estaban los ciervos jugueteando.

- Voy a extrañar venir aquí – te dije.

- ¿Sigues enojada?

- No estoy enojada. Sí, triste.

- ¿Por qué nos vamos?

- Entre otras cosas.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber de qué discutía con Aragorn?

- Porque estoy casi segura, que yo tuve algo que ver con eso. Me gusta saber a qué atenerme con las personas.

- ¿Y si te dijera que no tuviste nada que ver en ello?

- Te contestaría que no sabes mentir.

- Bueno, entonces te diré que no te preocupes, que lograré que cambie de opinión y entonces te contaré – miraste al cielo para luego decir –. Mira, hay nubes, ¿veamos qué se forma?

Te miré, sonreí y acepté. Sabía que por ese día, no sacaría más y pensé en otra estrategia. Nos recostamos en el pasto y empezamos a jugar, lo único "malo" con este juego es que me daba sueño. Realmente era muy relajante. No sé en que momento me quedé dormida, pero me gustó despertar, pues en mis labios sentí un beso y cuando abrí los ojos estabas mirándome.

- ¿Y qué fue eso? – pregunté.

- Es que te ves hermosa.

- Y tú te aprovechas.

- Eso no lo hice por aprovecharme, esto sí.

Y volviste a acercarte para besarme. Después te dije:

- Si es así como te aprovechas, por favor, no dejes de hacerlo.

- Pero, voy a tener que dejar de hacerlo. Ya debemos regresar.

- ¿Qué crees que pasaría si no fuéramos a la cena hoy?

- Después de que nos mandaran a buscar por todo Lórien, una vez que nos encontraran: a ti te enviarían de vuelta a tu tiempo y a mí, de vuelta al Bosque Negro.

Con esa respuesta me hiciste sonreír. Pero tenías razón, por lo que me senté, tú me ayudaste a pararme y me dijiste:

- No creo que regresemos aquí en algún tiempo.

- Pero si aún queda mañana.

- No, mañana partimos y hay que arreglar varias cosas para eso. Pienso que mejor paso por ti para desayunar.

- Realmente, voy a extrañar este sitio.

Montamos y nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos, nos fuimos directamente al comedor. Cuando entramos busqué con la vista a Gimli y me di cuenta que no había llegado, por lo que busqué a Ineth, que me miraba desde un rincón. Te dije que iría a hablar con ella y la hice salir del comedor.

- Ineth, necesito un favor... dile a Gimli que necesito hablar con él, pero que Legolas no se entere. Que vaya a mi habitación una hora después de la cena, que voy a estar esperándolo. ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, no se preocupe.

Luego, volví a entrar.

**Capítulo Nº 26:**

La cena estuvo bastante animada y cuando terminó te dije que quería ir a mi habitación para descansar, pues aún no me recuperaba bien de lo de la mañana, y me acompañaste.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me dijiste:

- Prométeme que no volverás a forzar un presentimiento.

- Tú sabes que no puedo prometerte eso.

- Al menos hasta que puedas controlarlo.

- Bueno. Te prometo que voy a esperar un tiempo antes de volver a intentarlo.

Te acercaste y me besaste. En ese momento, desee decirte que regresáramos a la laguna, pero no podía, debía hablar con Gimli.

- Mañana paso por ti para desayunar.

- Te estaré esperando – abrí la puerta y entré, cerré la puerta mirándote.

Cuando me di vuelta, me percaté que Ineth me miraba sonriendo.

- Me comentaron que se va mañana.

- Así es, tenía que ser en algún momento.

- Le arreglé algunas cosas en el bolso.

- Gracias, pero quería pedirte un favor muy especial.

- Claro, sabe que cuenta conmigo.

- ¿Recuerdas la ropa con que llegué?

- Sí, ¿quiere llevársela?

- No. Por favor, guárdala. Un día voy a tener que volver a mi tiempo, pero quiero volver acá y eso me dará una buena disculpa.

- No se preocupe por eso, yo la guardaré.

- Gracias – me senté frente al espejo y me miré.

Yo misma me veía feliz y supongo que por eso Ineth me preguntó:

- ¿Arregló todo con el Príncipe Legolas?

- Sí, Ineth. A propósito, ¿le diste el mensaje a Gimli?

- Si, me dijo que estaría aquí puntual.

- Bien.

- ¿Lo quiere, no?

- ¿A quién?

- Al Príncipe Legolas.

- Sí, ¿se nota mucho?

- En ambos. Y en él, es especial, si se piensa en lo que significa enamorarse de alguien como usted.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté algo extrañada por el comentario.

- Sí, ¿no ha pensado que usted pertenece a la raza de los Hombres y él es un Elfo?

No me creerás, pero en ningún momento había pensado en ello. Recién cuando Ineth me lo hizo notar, empecé a darme cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando.

- No, realmente no – me puse de pie y fui al balcón.

- Por eso que se dice que el amor entre un Humano y un Elfo es el más genuino que puede existir.

- No sé si eso será verdad o no... – y se me ocurrió preguntarle – Ineth, algo pasa entre Aragorn y Legolas, ¿sabes algo?

Se turbó ante la pregunta y luego de mirarme por un momento, me dijo:

- Algo me comentaron de ello, pero no los motivos... – iba a decir algo más, pero se calló.

- Ineth, por favor, necesito saber qué pasa.

- Como le dije, no sabría darle los motivos.

- ¿Y qué cosa sí podrías decirme?

- No sé si debería...

- Cuando hablamos la primera vez, te dije que iba a necesitar a una amiga.

Después que se quedó pensando, me dijo:

- El otro día, escuché una conversación entre el Príncipe Legolas y Gandalf, dónde él le preguntaba si sería posible que, antes que regresara a su tiempo, se casaran. Lo que el Príncipe Legolas no se dio cuenta fue, que esto último fue escuchado por el Rey Elessar, no pude escuchar más, pero cuando miré al Rey, algo de aquella pregunta le había disgustado.

- ¿Se volvió loco? Realmente, necesito hablar con Gimli.

Te digo que estaba confundida, mi cabeza daba vueltas y tuve que sentarme.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- Sí, lo que pasa es que no me imaginaba todo esto.

En ese momento, golpearon a la puerta.

- Debe ser Gimli, ¿me puedes dejar a solas con él?

- Claro – abrió la puerta, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió después que Gimli entró.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó – Pensé que dormirías temprano para mañana.

- Tengo unas dudas que resolver antes de poder dormir... Gimli, ¿qué sabes de lo que pasa entre Legolas y Aragorn?

Esta pregunta también turbó a mi amigo y me dijo, tartamudeando:

- Pe... lea... no... no sé... nada.

- Yo no dije nada de una pelea, ¿acaso se pelearon?

- Definitivamente soy un tonto – me contestó –, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Legolas?

- Ya le pregunté y no quiso decirme nada. Con Aragorn, no tengo la suficiente confianza. Podría haber recurrido a Gandalf, pero temo que quiera enviarme a mi tiempo. Por eso recurro a ti. Por favor, necesito saberlo.

- No te preocupes, ya otras veces han discutido y luego han arreglado sus diferencias.

- ¿Y cual es la razón para esta discusión?

- Tonterías.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo único que pude saber de Legolas? Que el motivo fui yo, y disculpa, pero no me encuentro una tontería.

- Lo siento.

- Gimli, si el motivo soy yo, quiero saber en qué forma. Te prometo que ninguno de los dos se va a enterar de cómo lo supe.

- No somos muchos los que sabemos lo que hay detrás de eso.

- Bueno, entonces voy a ayudarte. Tú solamente confirma mis sospechas. ¿De acuerdo?

Él solo asintió.

- A Aragorn no le agrada la relación que hay entre Legolas y yo, debido a que yo soy mortal y él es un Elfo, ¿no?

- No es solo eso, él está casado con Arwen, para él eso es lo de menos. Lo que pasa es que tanto Aragorn como yo sabemos lo que les propuso Gandalf y es, perdona, algo difícil que vayas a poder mantener tu promesa de regresar con Legolas.

- Por tus palabras entiendo que tú tampoco me tienes confianza.

- No te lo voy a negar, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que vas a demorar en poder regresar?

- De seis a diez años.

- Eso es mucho tiempo. Además, ¿sabías que Legolas en el fondo también teme que no regreses?

- Por eso le dijo a Gandalf que quería, antes de que me vaya, casarse conmigo.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Lo supe hace poco, pero, por favor, no se lo digas – le pedí, después le dije –. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele de todo esto?... Que lo quiero y a nadie parece importarle – y lo miré fijamente a los ojos –. Yo regresaré, pero no creo antes de seis años y estoy segura que no demoraré más de los diez.

- Yo te creo, pero va a ser difícil que convenzas a Aragorn, por eso escucha este consejo: cuídate de él, porque es capaz de hacer lo que sea necesario para que Legolas no sufra.

- Bien, Gimli, lo haré y gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, y es mejor que te recuestes a dormir, que mañana empezaremos un viaje bastante cansador.

- Así lo haré mi amigo, pero recuerda que Legolas no debe saber nada de esta conversación.

- No te preocupes, que debe seguir hablando con Gandalf, como cuando lo dejé.

- ¿Y de qué hablaban tanto?

- Del viaje.

- Bueno, entonces será hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – me contestó y salió de la habitación con una pequeña venia.

Un momento después, entró Ineth para ayudarme a cambiarme. Cuando me acosté, se venían a mi cabeza todo lo dicho por Ineth y Gimli y no podía dormir, entonces me propuse olvidar todo eso, al menos por esa noche y no encontré nada mejor que recordar tus besos. Esperaba poder despertar, de nuevo, con un beso tuyo, por lo que me dormí pronto.

**Capítulo Nº 27:**

Desperté como siempre, temprano y extrañé ese beso. Como no iría a la fuente ni a la laguna, decidí quedarme en cama, pensando. Tratando de planear algo para que Aragorn se convenciera de que te quería y que, aunque me fuera, regresaría. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue demostrárselo con hechos. Cuando estaba por amanecer, me levanté y me puse una ropa para montar que me había enviado Galadriel, al menos no tendría que montar de lado. A penas había terminado de vestirme, cuando llegó Ineth y me ayudó a terminar de arreglarme. Estábamos en eso, cuando golpearon a la puerta e Ineth fue a abrir, eras tú, que ibas a buscarme para el desayuno.

Bajamos y después del desayuno todos fuimos donde estaban los caballos. Al mío, no sé por qué, volvió a bajarle en amor por mí, volviendo a lamerme el cuello. Claro que ahora pude controlarlo mejor y tú ya no te reías tan abiertamente. Entonces, Galadriel se acercó y me dijo:

- Hice colocar en el bolso algo que me dicen que te encanta.

- ¿Lembas?

- Sí, Lembas para que no extrañes tanto el Bosque de Lórien. Además, recuerda no tener miedo del futuro. Que cualquier cosa que veas no necesariamente debe pasar.

- No te preocupes que eso ya lo asumí y es gracias a ti.

- Bien, me alegra escucharlo y cuídate, porque sé que todos cuidarán de ti, menos tú.

- Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Después de esto se fue con Gandalf, Aragorn y Arwen.

Te acercaste y me dijiste:

- Si estás lista, te ayudo a montar.

Solo asentí. Una vez que estuve sobre el caballo, me percaté que Arwen no iba con nosotros. Creo que no me fijé antes, pues trataba de no mirar hacia donde estuviera Aragorn. La razón era muy especial, estaba embarazada y Aragorn la había llevado a los Bosques de Lothlórien para que no corriera peligro. Sabía que Galadriel la cuidaría bien.

Tiempo después, iniciamos el camino. Gandalf y Aragorn iban adelante, luego un grupo de hombres que habían venido con él, si he de ser precisa, eran diez. Luego veníamos Éowyn y yo y a cada lado estaban Merry y Pippin; luego venían Faramir y Eomer con un grupo de quince hombres. Tú ibas con Gimli, que de vez en cuando viajaba contigo o sino con Gandalf, aunque recuerdo que una vez se fue con Aragorn. Por momentos, te adelantabas, en especial, cuando venía una loma, y luego regresabas hablabas con Gandalf y te ubicabas a mi lado.

Si en algún momento tuviste temor que me aburriera, con Pippin esos temores desaparecieron. No estoy segura de cuántas historias de La Comarca contó, pero se iba hablando todo el camino. Ni siquiera cuando, en un momento en que te adelantaste, Merry lo retó por estar hablando tanto, se quedó callado, con eso todos los que estábamos cerca nos reímos.

Nos deteníamos para comer, momentos en que aprovechábamos para alejarnos un poco, pero nunca como para salir de la vista del grupo, aunque contigo me sentía segura, pero era lo máximo que había autorizado Gandalf. Ahora que lo pienso, me alegro, porque si hubiera sido por Aragorn, estoy segura que no hubiera autorizado ni que nos acercáramos.

En las noches, un par de veces en que no podía dormir, te sentí que venías y me arropabas, acariciabas mi cabello y luego te ibas. Cuando yo despertaba, te buscaba y aunque casi ni hablábamos, me abrazabas y juntos mirábamos el cielo que, generalmente, estaba estrellado.

Lo que extrañé durante el viaje, fueron tus besos, lo único que te atrevías a besarme eran las manos, pero una noche en que la Luna estuvo llena, me quedaste mirando y te acercaste, tus labios rozaron los míos y sin darme cuenta, terminamos en un beso que fue maravilloso.

Habían pasado cuatro días de viaje tranquilo, harían unas tres horas que habíamos reiniciado el viaje, cuando hubo una gran explosión a lo lejos, que intranquilizó a los caballos. Me costó tranquilizar al mío, pero tú me ayudaste.

Se había armado un alboroto entre los que íbamos, cuando se escuchó otra explosión. Fue entonces que Gandalf te dijo:

- ¡Sigan ustedes, nosotros iremos a ver qué paso!

Entonces Gandalf y Aragorn con los hombres que iban adelante, fueron para el lado donde se habían producido las explosiones. El resto continuamos el camino mientras seguíamos escuchando las explosiones. Cuando ya no oímos ninguna otra por un tiempo, nos detuvimos, estabas nervioso y preocupado. Habíamos desmontado para esperar al resto y aunque estaba nerviosa por las explosiones, con respecto al grupo que había ido a ver lo que pasaba, estaba tranquila. Me acerqué y te dije:

- No te preocupes, que están bien.

- También lo creo.

- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

- Están muy cerca.

- Pero tomaron el camino contrario a nosotros.

- Espero que no te estés forzando.

- ¿Acaso no estoy de pie? – te pregunté sonriendo – Sólo lo presiento. Creo que sería distinto si tratara de ver imágenes.

- No te lo aconsejo.

- Dime, ¿esas son las explosiones que son provocadas por los Orcos?

- Sí, generalmente, cuando llegamos ya no hay ningún Orco y cientos de muertos.

- Creo saber lo que pueden estar utilizando y los estragos que provocan.

- Es por eso que te necesitamos.

- Lo único que espero, es que no trate de hacer algo más peligroso – cuando dije esto, realmente pensaba en voz alta.

- ¿Es posible?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hacer algo más peligroso aún.

- Siempre.

En ese momento, se acercó Faramir y nos dijo:

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Deben estar por llegar – contestaste.

- ¿No sería bueno ir a buscarlos?

- No, en lo que más insistió Gandalf fue en que no retrocediéramos. Así que vamos a esperarlos.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo?

- El que sea necesario.

Entonces me acerqué, tomé su brazo y le dije:

- No te preocupes, que ya van a llegar. Sé que están bien. Las malas noticias viajan más rápido que las buenas.

Con esto se quedó más tranquilo y regresó con Éowyn.

Como quince minutos después, dijiste:

- Ahí vienen.

Cuando llegaron, Gandalf dijo:

- Atacaron a una tribu nómada y como siempre sin sobrevivientes.

Traté de recordar el mapa, y mentalmente recordar los puntos de los ataques ubicando este último. Gandalf al verme tan pensativa, preguntó:

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No – contesté –, solo estoy tratando de ubicar este punto en el mapa.

- No es necesario que te lo imagines – dijo Eomer, sacando el mapa y extendiéndolo en el suelo.

**Capítulo Nº 28:**

En eso, sentí una mirada y me di vuelta, eras tú. Te sonreí y volví a mirar el mapa, mientras Eomer me decía donde estábamos. Entonces le dije a Gandalf:

- Si bien no hay relación entre los ataques, éste es el que menos relación tiene. Este ataque no era para ellos, era para nosotros.

- ¿Realmente lo crees así? – me preguntó Gandalf.

- Sí, solo que los Orcos se equivocaron. ¿Recuerdas que sé cuál fue la orden exacta?

- Entonces, será mejor apurarnos – dijiste.

- No – te contradije –. Los Orcos están regresando de dónde vinieron, ¿por qué? No lo sé y realmente no me atrevo a averiguarlo.

Entonces Aragorn dijo, ante mi sorpresa:

- Si tiene razón, debemos continuar como hasta ahora, de otra forma podríamos quedar a merced de ellos si los caballos llegaran a cansarse.

- Aragorn tiene razón – lo apoyó Gandalf –, seguiremos como hasta ahora. Nos quedaremos aquí y continuaremos después de almorzar.

Cuando Gandalf dijo esto, me acerqué a ti y te dije:

- Disculpa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por contradecirte, pero en ese sentido Aragorn tiene razón.

- No te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que debo acostumbrarme a tus presentimientos.

- No te preocupes que yo aún no me acostumbro. Lo único que me gustaría saber, es por qué los Orcos están regresando.

- Cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer.

- ¿Yo? Nada – dije poniendo cara de inocente.

Sonreíste y eso me alegró. Miré para ver si había alguien cerca y como no había nadie, te hice una seña para que te acercaras y decirte algo al oído:

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

Después de eso, fuimos a conversar con Gimli. Me encantaba conversar con él. Estuvimos con nuestro amigo hasta que continuamos nuestro camino.

El octavo día de viaje tuvimos otro retraso. No es algo que me guste recordar, pero dije que haría una relación de lo que ocurrió y, me guste o no, esto pasó.

Ese día, después de desayunar, continuamos con el viaje. Cuando me levanté no me sentía muy bien, pero pensé que con el tiempo se me pasaría, mas no pasó.

Me dolía la cabeza y después del desayuno, me sentía afiebrada. Ese día, me habías preguntado en varias oportunidades si me sentía bien, y te había calmado diciéndote que sí, que solo un poco cansada, pero que no quería que nos detuviéramos por eso y que si llegaba a estar demasiado cansada, te lo diría. En un momento en que tú te adelantaste, yo fui hasta donde Gandalf y le dije:

- Gandalf, ¿podemos detenernos un poco?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Realmente, no. Me duele la cabeza y me siento afiebrada – al decir esto, se detuvo, en ese momento llegaste.

Gandalf te preguntó:

- ¿Sabías que no se siente bien?

- Me dijo que estaba algo cansada.

- Pues tiene fiebre – te dijo tocando mi frente.

- Gandalf, no lo retes, yo le pedí que no nos detuviéramos.

Me ayudaste a bajar del caballo y no pude mantenerme en pie, por lo que me tomaste y me llevaste a un sitio sombreado. Por un momento, te escuché como si estuvieras muy lejos, traté de mantenerme despierta, pero no pude. Estuve inconciente por más de tres horas, cuando reaccioné estabas a mi lado, y aunque la fiebre había cedido, aún me dolía la cabeza.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – me preguntaste.

- Aún me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasó? Temprano estabas bien, supongo que no habrás querido forzar nada.

- No, te prometí que no lo haría y he mantenido mi promesa. Esta mañana, cuando me levanté, me dolía algo la cabeza, pero pensé que se me pasaría.

Tocaste mi frente y dijiste:

- Ahora ya no tienes fiebre, pero es mejor que descanses, ¿quieres algo?

- No, voy a tratar de dormir, a ver si se me pasa el dolor.

Te tomé la mano y cerré los ojos. El mismo dolor no me dejaba conciliar el sueño, cuando sentí la voz de Aragorn que te decía algo en élfico y tú contestabas. Lo que me dejó tranquila fue que no discutieron, solo conversaron. Después él se fue y tú te quedaste conmigo. Cuando fue cediendo el dolor de cabeza, terminé quedándome dormida.

Volví a despertar cuando ya era de noche, pero lo hice con una extraña sensación. Era como si hubiera soñado algo que sabía lo que era, pero no podía ordenarlo en mi cabeza. Me costó hacerlo, pero fue necesario y lo que me permitió hacerlo, fue que tú te habías quedado dormido a mi lado. Me fije que Eomer estaba de guardia y todos dormían, por lo que decidí esperar a que amaneciera.

Las horas se hicieron largas, pero poco antes del amanecer, y cuando hacía un par de horas que Faramir había reemplazado a Eomer en la guardia, tú despertaste y me quedaste mirando al ver que estaba despierta, al final dijiste:

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mucho mejor, al menos el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

- ¿Hace mucho que estás despierta?

- Algunas horas.

- ¿Y por qué no me avisaste?

- ¿Y para qué? Ya me siento mejor. También debes descansar.

- Bueno, pero ¿quieres comer algo?

- No tengo hambre, lo que sí podría ser es un poco de agua.

No bien había terminado de decir esto, cuando fuiste a traerme lo que te pedía.

En ese momento, pensé por qué no te habría pedido mejor un beso. Pero el agua estuvo bien, estaba fresca, en realidad esa noche había estado bastante fría, por lo que me acerqué a ti y me abrazaste.

Cuando amaneció, Gandalf se acercó y me preguntó:

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Ya estoy bien.

- ¿Crees que podrás seguir?

- Sin problema. Pero antes necesito hablar contigo – le dije.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando desperté lo hice con una serie de imágenes en desorden, me costó, pero creo que pude ordenarlas. Ahora me parece que sé por qué los Orcos se regresaron, después de atacar a la caravana de nómadas. Llevaron a una mujer con ellos pensando que era yo. Y ahora, viene otro grupo de Orcos, en mi búsqueda. Por ello, es importante seguir.

- Bien, no te preocupes que en un par de días, máximo tres estaremos en la ciudad.

- Pero tenemos dos posibilidades para no encontrarnos con ellos: la primera, es apurar la marcha, pero corremos el peligro de que, si nos dan alcance, no vamos a poder hacerles frente, pues los caballos estarán cansados. Y la segunda, sería que siguiéramos como hasta ahora, claro que sabiendo que van a atacar y creo poder reconocer el sitio si lo vuelvo a ver, y ponerles nosotros una trampa a ellos que creo sería más factible.

A ti no te gustó para nada la segunda idea, pero quién me apoyó fue Aragorn, claro que entendí por qué lo hacía: tenía la secreta esperanza que yo no sobreviviera a un ataque de ese tipo. Quién también se dio cuenta de esto fue Gandalf, que solo lo quedó mirando.

**Capítulo Nº 29:**

Yo me acerqué a donde estabas, tomé tu mano y sonreí, tenía la confianza que no sucedería nada.

Gandalf te dijo algo en élfico y luego me llevaste a otro lado. No sabría decir si estabas triste o enojado o quizá preocupado, pero traté de calmarte diciendo:

- Lo mejor es enfrentarlos.

- No lo creo, tú no sabes lo que pueden llegar a hacer.

- Los escritos de Tolkien eran bastante descriptivos, y por lo que pueden hacer ahora, no me preocupo, mientras tengamos el factor sorpresa – me abracé a ti y como respuesta tus brazos me rodearon, pero algo pasaba y decidí preguntarte –. ¿Qué sucede?

- No quisiera atacar a los Orcos, no me gusta la idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé.

- Te recuerdo que soy yo la de los presentimientos – en ese momento sonreíste –, y lo único que sé es que no llegaremos a Minas Tirith sin encontrarnos con ellos. Por eso es preferible hacer nosotros la trampa y no que la hagan ellos.

Sonreíste y acariciaste mi cabello, mientras me mirabas y dijiste:

- Había olvidado lo especial que eres.

- Solo soy especial a tu lado – y apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho, me encantaba estar así.

Muchas veces te expresaste de forma, como si también tuvieras mi don de los presentimientos y visiones, pero la verdad era que lo tuyo, para mí, siempre fue más maravilloso. Tú leías los avisos de la naturaleza. La _Anor_, el _Ithil_, las _ungor_, el _vilya_ eran quienes te informaban de lo que podría ocurrir.

Sentimos que alguien se acercaba y automáticamente nos separamos. Era Gandalf que al ver nuestra reacción había sonreído, y dijo:

- Legolas, vamos a seguir como siempre, pero cuando te adelantes, lleva a Mónica para ver si puede reconocer el sector del ataque. Gimli viajará conmigo – luego dio media vuelta y se regresó con el grupo.

- Aragorn lo convenció – dijiste como si pensaras en voz alta.

- No, fui yo. Te pidió que me trajeras aquí porque no quería llamarle la atención frente mío.

Me quedaste mirando como preguntando: "¿qué?", por lo que te dije:

- Todos notamos, y eso te incluye, las razones por las que Aragorn, me apoyó cuando propuse lo de la trampa. Y si por eso estás intranquilo, no te preocupes, que no sucederá nada...

No sé por qué en ese momento me acordé de la pesadilla, cerré los ojos y me di vuelta. No quería que te preocuparas y recordé las palabras de Galadriel, que volvieron a calmarme.

Fue entonces que me dijiste:

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Nada, solo malos recuerdos, ahora vamos que ya es tarde.

- ¿Algún día me lo contarás?

- Te prometo que sí.

Y regresamos.

Durante todo el viaje con Éowyn habíamos conversado de exclusivamente cosas superficiales, pero ese día extrañaba a Ineth, además me parecía que a Pippin, al fin se le habían acabado las historias de La Comarca. Por último, tú no estabas muy conversador que digamos y cuando debíamos adelantarnos, era peor.

Bueno, pero ese día había sido especial, yo no quise acompañarte a almorzar como siempre que nos alejábamos un poco, y Éowyn que siempre almorzaba con Faramir y Eomer, también estaba sentada sola, por lo que me acerqué a ella y le dije:

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Claro, siéntate.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Como siempre almuerzas con Faramir y tu hermano.

- Hoy no – me contestó –, hay veces en que a los hombres hay que dejarlos hablar solos, pero ¿qué pasó con Legolas?

- Hoy está demasiado preocupado y es mejor que esté solo también – y me di vuelta para verte, pues me había sentado dándote la espalda y Éowyn había hecho lo propio con Faramir y Eomer. Lo que a ambas nos daba una buena vista contraria.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que pasa? – me preguntó.

- No entiendo.

- Si sabes qué pasa, noto algo en el ambiente, pero no me han querido decir qué es.

- Por eso no estás almorzando con ellos.

- Exacto.

- Te cuento, pero si simulamos estar hablando de otra cosa, pues Faramir está mirando constantemente para acá – y simulé una risa que Éowyn continuó.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, entonces, sigamos riendo de vez en cuando. Yo odio que me oculten las cosas.

Y entre risas, le conté lo que pasaba y luego comentamos las decisiones que se habían tomado, hasta que se puso seria y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Viene Legolas.

- Entonces, cambiemos el tema... Por eso estoy pensando que voy a empezar a dejarme crecer el cabello.

- Pienso que te vas a ver muy bien, nunca he entendido por qué lo tienes tan corto.

- Es que así lo usan de donde vengo – te sentí cuando llegaste y te paraste detrás de mí.

- Mónica, ¿podemos hablar? – me preguntaste.

- Claro – me levanté y me acerqué a Éowyn para decirle –. Sería mejor que fueras a conversar con Faramir, no te diré el por qué, pero sé que te darás cuenta cuando lo hagas.

Luego nos fuimos a un lado y me dijiste:

- Voy a hablar con Gandalf para que te adelantes con Éowyn, Merry y Pippin. No quiero que luches con ellos.

- Si haces eso, le pediré a Gandalf que me envíe de vuelta a mi tiempo. No me interesa saber lo que sucederá ni aquí, ni en ningún sitio.

Sé que me entendiste lo que quise decir, lo vi en tu cara.

- No quiero que te pase algo malo.

- Eso lo entiendo, y te puedo asegurar que no me va a pasar nada. Tú has sabido enseñarme bien, me defenderé con el arco.

- Pero el arco te servirá a distancia, si se acercan mucho ¿qué harás?

- Te prometo no dejar que se me acerquen.

- Tú sabes que eso no puedes asegurarlo.

- Sí puedo, y cuando lleguemos al sitio te lo demostraré.

- Eres terca.

- Tanto o más que Gimli – y sonreí, pero tú no –. Por favor, confía en mí.

En ese momento, Gandalf nos llamó para continuar.

**Capítulo Nº 30:**

Esa tarde, encontré el sitio donde nos atacarían. En un principio, no dije nada, pues me pareció que estaba equivocada, pero cuando Gandalf se detuvo y dijo que pasaríamos ahí la noche, no me quedó ninguna duda, y le dije:

- Gandalf, va a ser acá.

- ¿Estás segura? – me preguntó.

- Ahora, sí.

- Es un muy buen sitio para una emboscada – comentó Aragorn.

- Es por eso que debemos actuar nosotros primero – le contesté.

Todos miramos a nuestro alrededor y Aragorn me preguntó:

- ¿Y a qué hora se supone que nos atacarán?

Seguía molestándome su tono de voz, pero igual le contesté:

- La hora exacta no la sé, pero será en la oscuridad.

- No es mucha la ayuda.

- Disculpa, pero es solo una ayuda, lo siento si no es suficiente.

- Ella ya hizo su parte en esto, ahora nos toca a nosotros – dijo Gandalf.

Estoy segura que habló en el momento preciso cuando ibas a decirle algo, que hubiera terminado en discusión.

Empezamos a arreglar el escenario. A Gandalf le preocupaba que hubiera explosiones, pero yo lo tranquilicé diciéndole:

- Me quieren viva y las explosiones no pueden controlarlas.

En un momento en que Gandalf estaba solo, me acerqué y le dije:

- Hay una sola cosa que me preocupa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Éowyn. En este grupo somos dos mujeres y los Orcos no creo que sepan distinguirnos, si ya una vez se equivocaron, pueden volver a hacerlo.

- Tienes razón y si las ven a las dos, pueden querer llevarse a ambas.

- No te preocupes, que a mí no me verán. Es por eso que me preocupa ella.

- ¿Por qué dices que a ti no te verán?

- Porque sé dónde estar para que no me encuentren, pero, no creo que Éowyn pueda estar ahí conmigo, ni creo que quiera ocultarse. Ella va a querer pelear.

- Tienes razón, debería haberse quedado con Arwen en Lórien.

- Si en algún momento ese fue el plan, se equivocaron, ella no se quedaría allá. Ahora hay que asumir esto y darle una solución.

- Voy a hablar con Faramir.

- Si eso quieres hacer, hazlo; pero yo no lo aconsejaría.

- ¿Y qué harías tú? – me preguntó sonriendo.

- Déjame hablar con ella. Creo saber qué hacer, después sí vas a tener que hablar tanto con Faramir como con Eomer.

Gandalf me sonrió y siguió arreglando todo. Mientras empecé a buscar con la vista a Éowyn, pero te vi que te acercabas, cuando llegaste a mi lado, me dijiste:

- Va a ser difícil que puedas utilizar por mucho tiempo el arco.

- Desde dónde tú ves, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero desde dónde yo veo, tengo para un buen rato.

- ¿Y desde dónde ves tú?

- Ya te lo voy a decir, pero ahora necesito ubicar a Éowyn.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que hablar con ella – la vi que estaba con Merry y Pippin –. Recuerda lo que te pedí: confía en mí.

Te dejé para ir donde se encontraba ella.

- ¡Éowyn! – la llamé –, necesito hablar contigo.

- Dime – dijo cuando me acerqué.

- Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, al momento del ataque.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Lo que pasa es que tengo un plan que aún no quiero darlo a conocer, porque aún tengo unos detalles que afinar. Por eso, y a pesar que te parezca ilógico lo que te voy a pedir, necesito que lo hagas.

- Lo que tú digas.

- Ven – le dije y la llevé a uno de los árboles más altos que habían, y continué –. Quiero que durante el ataque, te sitúes aquí y que no permitas a ningún Orco acercarse al árbol.

Me quedó mirando extrañada, pero me dijo:

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me pides?

- Te dije que sonaría ilógico, pero realmente lo necesito. Ya después entenderás por qué.

- Bueno, si así lo quieres.

- Gracias.

Y me quedé observando con detenimiento el árbol, mientras Éowyn regresaba con Merry y Pippin. A los pocos minutos, llegaste tú:

- Aún no me has dicho tu punto de vista.

- Tengo que afinar unos detalles primero.

- Si me contaras tal vez te podría ayudar.

- Tal vez...

- ¿No me vas a decir?

Tanto insististe que al final dije:

- Está bien, ésta es mi idea: necesito subir a este árbol hasta la rama que está ahí – y te mostré una rama que estaba bastante alta, pero a la que se podía llegar fácilmente si se lograba llegar a la rama más baja que quedaba bastante alta –. ¿La ves? Desde allí podré disparar las flechas sin problema y el árbol me ocultará.

- Pero, ¿crees poder llegar hasta esa rama?

- Si llego a la primera, las otras serán fáciles.

- ¿Has pensado que después de las primeras flechas, los Orcos sabrán de dónde les están disparando y pueden venir para acá?

- Por eso fui a hablar con Éowyn, para que ella se quede aquí abajo, así ambas nos protegeremos. Recuerda que los Orcos vienen a buscar a una mujer y no van a saber discriminar entre ella y yo.

Me sonreíste, tomaste mis manos y las besaste. Luego me dijiste:

- Si necesitas subir, yo te ayudaré.

- ¿Y cómo?

- Espera.

Fuiste a buscar una cuerda, formaste un pequeño lazo en un extremo, para hacerla pasar por sobre la rama más baja y luego dijiste:

- Listo, cuando quieras te subo. Solo pon tu pie en el lazo y afírmate de la soga.

- Bien, espera, que voy a traer el arco y las flechas.

Cuando estuve de vuelta, me ayudaste a subir y como lo tenía pensado el resto de las ramas fue fácil. Me acomodé lo mejor posible y cuando me viste lista, te fuiste.

**Capítulo Nº 31:**

Por lo que después me contaste, fuiste a donde Gandalf y le explicaste lo que había planeado, y a qué me refería con que Éowyn no iba a poder ocultarse donde yo lo haría. Lo único que me hubiera gustado, es ver la cara de Aragorn en ese momento, lo malo es que ya estaba oscuro y una que ya no podíamos hablar muy fuerte y lo otro que no podía ser muy larga la explicación. Bueno, por todo eso, Gandalf mandó a todos a esconderse cerca de las ubicaciones ya asignadas a cada uno. Tú trajiste a Éowyn y le indicaste dónde estaba yo. Después fuiste al costado izquierdo y de ahí ya no pude verte. Me afirmé en el tronco para esperar. Tenía temor de quedarme dormida, pues estaba cansada, y me puse a pensar en Aragorn, Gimli e Ineth. Por momentos, entendía por qué Aragorn no me quería cerca de ti y era cuando, hasta yo, pensaba en terminar nuestra relación, luego pensaba en la manera de decírtelo e imaginaba tu reacción, entonces volvía todo a nada. Me acordaba de la advertencia de Gimli y volvía a tomar la decisión de terminar con todo de una buena vez, pero recordar tus ojos, tu sonrisa, no podía. Me pregunté un montón de veces, por qué no le habría preguntado a Galadriel sobre todo esto que estaba pasando, sé que me hubiera ayudado, ya que si bien los Eldar no dan consejos, ella siempre supo orientarme para descubrir el consejo de mi corazón. De lo único que me alegro, es que todo eso me mantuvo despierta.

De repente, escuché algo que me sobresaltó, tomé una de las flechas y la puse en el arco. Lo malo era que el rango de visión no me permitía ver todo lo que quería. Unos minutos después, llegaron gritando y atacaron las ramas que habíamos puesto semejando a que dormíamos. Cuando se dieron cuenta del engaño, el que parecía ser el jefe, dijo:

- ¿Dónde están?

Y escuché el silbido de una flecha que se clavó en su espalda y sonreí pues sabía que habías sido tú. Después de eso, todos salieron y yo empecé a disparar desde donde estaba. Realmente, sirvió mi ubicación y la de Éowyn, pues en tres oportunidades estuvieron a punto de atraparla y cuando se dieron cuenta de donde salían las flechas que estaba disparando, llegó una veintena, por lo que me alegré que ella estuviera allí.

El ataque no duró más de media hora. Y hubo pérdidas en ambos lados, más en ellos que en nosotros, pero te diré que aún lo lamento por los nuestros. En total cinco hombres: uno de los de Faramir, dos de los de Eomer y dos de los de Aragorn.

Cuando todo terminó, me ayudaste a bajar y me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfecta, ¿y tú?

- Ahora bien.

Se notaba que habías estado preocupado, pero eso ya había pasado y fuimos a ver al resto.

Faramir estaba con Éowyn, pues él había resultado herido en un brazo y ella lo estaba curando. Lo que me alegró, fue que a ella se le había pasado el enojo. Todo el resto estaba bien, con uno que otro rasguño, pero bien. Yo me puse a curar heridas, mientras tú con el resto se encargaban de los muertos.

Después Gandalf hizo que siguiéramos nuestro camino, no sin antes preguntarme si sabía algo de los Orcos que habían logrado escapar. Yo le dije:

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que a esta hora están muy lejos.

Cuando íbamos en camino te acercaste y me preguntaste:

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿por qué?

- ¿No estás cansada?

- No te voy a negar que algo de sueño tengo, pero por lo demás estoy bien.

- Si quieres puedo decirle a Gandalf que nos detengamos un rato.

- En serio que estoy bien, y es mejor que lleguemos pronto... – por un momento me quedé pensativa, presentí algo malo al estar en la ciudad, solo que no dimensionaba qué tan malo podría ser.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo pensaba en cuánto te quiero.

- Me dices que yo no sé mentir, pero tú tampoco.

- ¿No crees que te quiero?

- Tú sabes que no es eso.

- Lo sé, pero, por favor, no me pidas mayor explicación.

No me contestaste, después de un momento te adelantaste. Ahora, fuiste tú el que se alejó.

Ese día, almorzaste con Gandalf, Aragorn y Gimli; mientras yo almorzaba con Merry y Pippin. En realidad, ese par me ayudaba a olvidar cualquier problema que tuviera. Más aún, viendo como Aragorn nos miraba con una cara de satisfacción que me ponía furiosa.

En la noche, me puse a pensar en cuánto habíamos hablado ese día y después de que te pedí no dar explicaciones, solo un par de veces me preguntaste si estaba bien y como te contestaba que sí, te ibas.

Estoy segura que ese día me dormí, exclusivamente, porque la noche anterior no lo había hecho. Pero como siempre, desperté temprano. Te busqué y te encontré un poco lejos, pero decidí acercarme.

- ¿Aún enojado?

- No estoy enojado.

- ¿Y cómo llamarías a cómo te portaste conmigo?

- ¿A caso te molestó?

- Me dolió, no me gusta discutir contigo.

- Tú eres quién no tiene confianza en mí, al menos yo trato de confiar en ti.

- Cada vez que quieres saber algo en lo que prefiero callar, es cuando debes confiar en mí. Yo creo tener el suficiente criterio para saber qué decir y cuándo. Además, pierde cuidado que confiaría en ti primero que en nadie. Te diré que me he enterado de muchas cosas las cuales tú no me has comentado nada, pero te entiendo y no te recrimino. No sé cuántas habrá de las que no conozco, ni me interesa saberlas... Yo estoy como tú, sufriendo por toda esta situación, trato de no pensar, pero son las ocasiones como ésta cuando las recuerdo y... – no quise continuar porque lo que iba a decir nos iba a doler a ambos, por eso preferí regresar y tratar de seguir durmiendo, aunque sabía que no conseguiría nada.

A medio camino de regreso, sentí tu mano en mi brazo que me detenía y dijiste:

- Espera, ¿qué cosas no te he dicho y tú te has enterado?

- Tú debes saberlas mejor que yo.

- No, yo no las sé. A ver, dime una.

- Tu discusión con Aragorn.

Bajaste la vista y yo saqué tu mano de mi brazo, pues aún me sujetabas, después seguí mi camino, pero pasé de largo en donde tenía la manta y me fui a sentar al lado de la fogata. Como te había dicho, no me gustaba discutir contigo. Estuve sentada ahí hasta que amaneció y todos empezaron a levantarse. Gandalf se acercó y me dijo:

- Hoy llegaremos a Minas Tirith.

Bajo otras circunstancias, esa noticia me hubiera hecho muy feliz, pero en ese momento estaba que rompía a llorar. Por lo que forcé una sonrisa y le dije:

- Que bien, ¿y será en la mañana? – como si me hubiera importado.

- No en la tarde.

- Bueno, entonces tendré que esperar un poco más, solamente – tratando de simular estar animada, pero no creo que Gandalf me haya creído, porque me quedó mirando de manera especial y sin decir nada más, me dejó.

**Capítulo Nº 32:**

Ese día, yo creo, todos deben haber sabido que habíamos discutido y quedó demostrado, cuando me subí sola al caballo. Todo el resto de los días, tú me habías ayudado, pero en esa oportunidad no te esperé y lo hice sola.

Durante el camino, volvimos a ser un par de mudos. Éowyn trató de sacarme conversación, pero no pudo. Tú, como siempre, te adelantabas, pero luego regresabas sin decir nada, ni siquiera a Gandalf. Te prometo que veía su expresión y ya me veía de vuelta en mi oficina, pero por mi orgullo, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Ese día, el almuerzo, fue terrible, no quería estar con nadie por lo que me alejé un poco. Realmente, no era porque no quisiera que nadie me acompañara, sino porque no quería que nadie me obligara a comer algo, pues no tenía hambre, tenía un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta, me hubiera gustado haber salido corriendo, pero no podía. Solo podía estar ahí, con unas tremendas ganas de llorar, sin poder ver una salida a todo aquello.

Aún no sé si Gandalf se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, o si tú le habrías dicho algo, o tal vez serían las dos cosas, pero le pidió a Merry que fuera a buscarme.

Nuevamente, me subí sola al caballo y no dije nada en todo el camino.

Solo cuando vi la ciudad, por unos segundos me olvidé de todo, la encontré maravillosa, aún de lejos se veía imponente, se diría que parecía una gran torta de novios: grande y blanca. El sol de tarde temprana, la iluminaba en forma magnífica. Realmente, cada vez que la vi me deslumbró. Tenía un brillo extraño, como si sus paredes tuvieran luz propia y no era solo por las puertas de Mithril, sino que era toda ella. Lo único que nunca la vi de noche, prométeme que me la mostrarás algún día a la luz de la Luna. Entramos y recorrimos las calles hasta llegar a la ciudadela, entonces se nos acomodó en las habitaciones, y Aragorn nos dijo que era mejor descansar y que nos veríamos en la cena.

Recuerdo que entré en la habitación, me tiré en la cama y, por fin, pude llorar y lo hice hasta que me dormí. Me desperté unas horas más tarde, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Cuando abrí, era Éowyn que venía a avisarme que era la hora de la cena. Volví a extrañar a Ineth. Le dije que iría al tiro. Me arreglé como pude y salí, un poco extraviada, pero Pippin fue a mi rescate y me llevó al comedor.

Me senté con mis dos amigos y me fijé que, tú estabas al otro lado del comedor con Gimli. Fue en ese momento que nos quedamos mirando y ambos nos pusimos de pie juntos y salimos. Una vez afuera, me dijiste:

- ¿Me podrás perdonar?

- No lo sé – contesté –, realmente me heriste, aunque hay una forma en que podré hacerlo.

- Dímelo y lo haré.

En ese momento pensé que si te hubiera pedido la Luna, estaba segura que de algún lado la habrías sacado para dármela. Pero solo dije:

- Perdóname.

Me abrazaste y me dijiste:

- No tengo nada que perdonar, tú tienes razón. Yo no he confiado en ti, como para pedirte que confíes en mí.

- Legolas, para que tú sepas, te he confiado lo único que no le confiaría a nadie: mi corazón.

- Y yo lo único que he hecho es herirlo.

- No es así, tú lo has mantenido con vida, porque si aún late es por ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, yo con mi cabeza apoyada en tu pecho y tú abrazándome. Cuando me dijiste:

- Mónica, ¿te casarías conmigo antes de volver a tu tiempo?

¿Casarme contigo? Cómo me hubiera gustado que me lo preguntaras antes de mi conversación con Ineth y con Gimli. Ahí te hubiera contestado inmediatamente. ¿Casarme contigo? No sabes como deseaba esa pregunta, pero no en ese momento. ¿Casarme contigo? ¿Por qué me lo pedías justo ahí? ¿Sería verdad lo que me había insinuado Gimli? ¿Casarme contigo? Si te decía que no, me estaría mintiendo, porque sí lo quería; si te decía que sí, tendría la duda del motivo de la proposición. ¿Qué decirte? Un "tal vez" que sonaría a no; un "pregúntame en otra oportunidad" que demostraría mi inseguridad.

Finalmente dije:

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás preguntando?

- Hace varios días que quería hacerlo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo habías hecho?

- Tenía que estar seguro.

- Legolas, ¿y me darías un tiempo para contestarte? En este momento sé lo que quiero, pero al igual que tú quiero estar segura.

- Si me prometes que realmente lo pensarás.

Te miré a los ojos y dije:

- Te prometo que así lo haré. Dame un par de días.

Aún ahora me pregunto por qué te pedí ese tiempo, con un día era suficiente, dos días serían demasiado.

- Toma el tiempo que necesites – me dijiste y volviste a abrazarme. En tus brazos me sentía tan tranquila, el mundo se podía venir abajo y sabía que contigo no me pasaría nada. Te separaste un poco e hiciste que te mirara y me besaste. En ese segundo, olvidé todo y a todos, fuimos tú y yo, nadie más. Cuando nos separamos y me miraste, estuve a punto de contestar tu pregunta, pero no pude, algo en mi interior me detuvo y una lágrima cayó de mis ojos. Entonces preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Pasa que te amo y no quiero separarme de ti.

- Dijimos que no pensaríamos en eso.

- Lo sé, pero...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu pregunta.

- Fui yo quién tocó el tema, lo siento.

- No lo sientas y espera a que lo piense bien.

Volví a abrazarte poniendo mi cabeza en tu pecho, y me dijiste:

- ¿No sería bueno que entráramos? ¿No tienes hambre?

- Déjalos que coman, al menos yo no tengo hambre, ¿y tú?

- Tampoco.

- La noche está hermosa, conversemos un poco.

Nos pusimos a caminar por los alrededores. Hablamos de mil y un tonterías. Después me dijiste:

- Es mejor que vayas a descansar.

- ¿Por qué? Aún es temprano.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta que se te cierran los ojos? – dijiste con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Que vas a quedarte dormida parada. Anda, vamos a tu habitación.

Y me tomaste de la mano, dirigiéndonos a la habitación que se me había arreglado. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me dijiste:

- Te paso a buscar mañana para el desayuno.

- ¿Y no puedes quedarte conmigo?

- Sabes que no.

Aunque después te expliqué mi actitud de esa noche, creo que debo incluirla en este relato, y en este momento para que no se mal entienda.

Cuando mi mente empieza a cansarse, como cuando no duermo bien, pienso mucho, trato de mantenerme alerta, en general no le doy descanso; me juega una mala pasada diciendo y haciendo cosas que no quiero o no debo, casi como si estuviera ebria. Esos días habían sido agotadores y realmente necesitaba descansar, no solamente dormir. Lo terrible de cuando me pasa esto, es que al día siguiente recuerdo todo y yo me acordaba de todo, hasta cuando después que no quisiste pasar (lo que te agradezco) me tomaste las manos y me las besaste, abriste la puerta, me hiciste pasar y dijiste:

- Ahora ve a dormir, por favor.

- Te prometo que me duermo rápido si me acompañas.

- Ya te dije que no. Prométeme que te vas a acostar para dormir. Si lo haces, te prometo que para mañana te tengo una sorpresa – tiempo después me explicaste que, me dijiste eso, solo para que no siguiera insistiendo, ya que parecía una niña pequeña, por lo que me prometiste un "dulce" para que fuera obediente.

- Está bien – te contesté y tú cerraste la puerta.

**Capítulo Nº 33:**

Al día siguiente, me desperté y recordé todo lo que había sucedido. No quería salir, me moría de vergüenza. Me levanté y fui al espejo para convencerme de que era yo. Golpearon a la puerta, sabía que eras tú. Volvieron a golpear, antes ya había tenido que estar dando explicaciones, pero esta vez no me encontraba capaz. Por tercera vez golpearon a la puerta, pensé que te preocuparías si no abría por lo que me armé de valor y abrí.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaste preocupado.

- De salud, bien.

- Como no abrías.

- Disculpa, es que te debo una explicación por lo de anoche.

- Estabas extraña.

- Sí, ya lo creo – y te expliqué lo que me pasaba teniendo agotamiento mental.

Y me dijiste:

- Por favor, no te preocupes. Lo que sí vas a tener que descansar más.

- Pierde cuidado, es algo que me pasa muy de vez en cuando, pero cuando me pasa, me tranquilizo por un buen tiempo.

- Bueno, pero ahora vamos a desayunar.

- Bien, vamos.

Cuando terminamos, nos reunimos todos para planear qué hacer.

Sé que mientras conversaba con Gimli, tú fuiste a hablar con Gandalf. No necesité escuchar ni presentir nada, pero supe que le habrías comentado lo que me había pasado. Por ello, Gandalf no me pidió averiguar cuál sería el próximo movimiento del tal "Merlín". Pero a pesar de eso no pude evitar decirle:

- No te preocupes. Por ahora va a estar tranquilo, sabe que llegué a la ciudad y que aún no puede atacarla.

- No te estés esforzando – me dijo.

- No me esfuerzo, es lo que me llega. Es como decir que no me esfuerce en escuchar algo que hablan a mi lado, yo solo escucho.

- Bueno, si va a estar tranquilo, esperemos a que llegue el Príncipe Imrahil y veremos qué hacer.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, en especial tú que querías que yo descansara, al menos un par de días. Lo mejor es que fue una reunión corta. Cuando salimos, me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Podríamos ir a recorrer la ciudad.

- ¿No prefieres ir a descansar?

- No, lo que pasa es que cuando voy a descansar, lo que descansa es mi cuerpo, pero mi cabeza trabaja el doble, pues me pongo a pensar y eso es lo que me lleva a lo de anoche.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a que conozcas la ciudad.

En ese momento vi saliendo a Gimli, Merry y Pippin, y te dije:

- Espera – me acerqué a ellos y les pregunté –. ¿Qué van a hacer?

- Vamos al río – contestó Pippin –, ¿y tú?

- Con Legolas vamos a recorrer la ciudad, y venía a invitarlos, pero si ya tienen planes, no se preocupen.

- No nos preocupamos – dijo Gimli –. La verdad es que no queremos molestar, y si fuéramos con ustedes, estaríamos molestando.

- Gimli, no digas eso, pues no es verdad.

- No, Mónica – dijo Merry –, vayan ustedes que como te dijo Pippin, nosotros ya tenemos algo que hacer.

- Bien, pero después no digan que no les avisé.

- No te preocupes – contestó Gimli, y regresé contigo.

Cuando llegué me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Fui a invitarlos a que vinieran con nosotros, pero no quisieron. Van a ir al río.

- Es que ellos conocen bien la ciudad, por eso era difícil que aceptaran.

- Bueno, ellos se lo pierden, ¿vamos?

- Vamos.

La ciudad era bella por donde se le mirara, no alcanzamos a recorrerla entera en la mañana, por lo que dijiste que después de almorzar seguiríamos.

Te seré franca. En toda la mañana, no pensé para nada en la pregunta que me habías hecho la noche anterior, ni me acordé. Hasta que durante el almuerzo, vi a Aragorn que, como siempre, no nos sacaba la vista de encima.

Cuando terminamos, continuamos el recorrido. En eso vi una imagen mental, que me hizo detenerme de golpe con un pequeño mareo, que te asustó. Pero te tranquilicé con una pequeña mentira. Dije que era normal que me sucediera algo así, después de lo de la noche anterior. Mas igual te pedí que quería ir un rato a mi habitación.

La imagen que se me formó fue tuya. Te vi con Gimli, estabas triste, pero no entendí el motivo, debido a que solo fue una imagen. Te había pedido irme a mi habitación para tratar de completar esa imagen y aún sabiendo lo que podía pasar. Pero cuando te fuiste, algo vino a mi mente que me intranquilizó, una duda que solo Gandalf podría aclarar. Y salí a buscarlo. Cuando pasé por frente a su puerta, sentí que estaba adentro. Por lo que golpee, al abrir se sorprendió y dijo:

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Pasa – me dijo, entré y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Solo tengo algunas dudas y creo que tú podrías aclarármelas.

- Bueno, ven siéntate – y lo hicimos en un sillón que había en la habitación –. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

- Siempre me han dicho que, por el hecho de ser descendiente de Númenor pude venir a la Tierra Media. Además de ser la razón de los presentimientos y visiones.

- Eso es correcto, pero ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Quiero saber si ese requisito es para todos.

- ¿Cómo para todos?

- Necesito saber si Sauron también tuvo que buscar un descendiente de Númenor.

- Piensas que Merlín también pueda tener tu misma habilidad.

- Eso me temo. Y si es así, va a ser más difícil derrotarlo.

- Si tuviera esa habilidad, ¿no crees que hubiera dispuesto de otra forma los ataques?

- Es posible. Pero tengo un presentimiento que no he podido saber de lo que se trata, como si una nube lo cubriera.

- Pero es mejor que no te esfuerces.

- No te preocupes que, por eso, no lo haré... Ahora, necesito hacerte otra consulta.

- A ver.

- Anoche, Legolas me preguntó si me casaría con él, antes de regresar a mi tiempo – su cara se puso seria –, ¿eso sería posible?

Después de unos segundos, me dijo:

- Así es que, te lo preguntó – yo asentí –. Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a él. Se puede hacer, pero no lo aconsejo, hasta que hayas regresado. Me dicen que has calculado diez años, y eso es mucho tiempo, en donde pueden pasar muchas cosas, hasta no poder o querer regresar.

- ¿También piensas eso?

- Por favor, piensa con tu cabeza, no con el corazón.

- Eso trato de hacer, pero tengo que darle una respuesta y no sé qué decirle. Yo estoy segura que antes de los diez años estaré de regreso.

- Si ese es tu problema escucha bien mi consejo: no te dejes guiar por tu corazón, por ahora, ya llegará su momento.

Después de unos segundos, le dije:

- Bien, lo seguiré pensando.

- ¿Tienes otra pregunta?

- No, ahora te dejo, tengo mucho en qué meditar – y me regresé a mi habitación.

**Capítulo Nº 34:**

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. No creo haber dormido, solo me puse a pensar en mi conversación con Gandalf. Seguía presintiendo algo que no sabía qué era y eso me inquietaba, pero esto no era nuevo, hacía varios días que estaba igual. Además, no sé por qué, tenía temor de forzarme, era algo que me hacía sentir mal y no lo haría a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Recordé la última imagen que se me presentó y sentí una necesidad imperiosa de hablar contigo, por lo que me levanté y fui a buscarte a tu habitación, después de golpear, abriste y te sorprendiste de verme allí.

- Mónica, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, necesito hablar contigo... ahora.

- Vamos a dar una vuelta – y salimos.

Después de un rato en que estuvimos caminando, preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Legolas, necesito saber por qué me pediste que me casara contigo antes de regresar a mi tiempo.

- ¿A caso no lo sabes?

- Necesito que me lo digas tú.

- Te parece suficiente razón la de amarte.

- Es una razón maravillosa, pero eso no me explica la razón por la que quieres hacerlo antes y no esperar a que yo regrese.

Durante todo el rato me habías estado mirando, pero cuando te pedí los motivos de esa rapidez, diste vuelta la cara. Y en ese momento pensé que no sería capaz de rechazarte, a pesar de que el consejo de Gandalf aún daba vuelta en mi cabeza.

- Legolas – dije forzando una sonrisa –, aunque quisiera no podría saber lo que piensas a no ser de que tú me lo digas.

- No te parece una razón, mi amor.

- Ya te dije que es maravillosa, pero ¿por qué antes? Acaso... ¿crees qué de lo contrario, no regresaré?

Al oír esto, te alejaste unos pasos de mí. Con ello supe que todos tenían razón con respecto a tus temores, y en ese momento me dije: "qué importa si es antes o después, si lo que realmente importa es que yo lo quiero y él me quiere". Por eso me acerqué a ti, tomé tu mano y dije:

- Acepto.

Te diste vuelta y me miraste entre incrédulo y sorprendido. Por lo que volví a decir con una sonrisa:

- Sí, acepto.

Entonces, me abrazaste y me besaste, pero ese beso lo sentí diferente, en él habías puesto tu alma la que me entregabas en ese instante. Cuánto lloraría después, por ese momento.

Poco después me mirabas sonriendo, estabas feliz y te dije:

- Legolas, te amo, pero necesito que sepas cual es la razón de mi respuesta... No quiero equivocarme. Una vez una persona, en mi tiempo, me dijo que cuando tuviera una duda siguiera a mi corazón. Ahora que estoy acá, lo único que me dicen es que razone. La respuesta te la he dado de corazón, pero mi mente me dice que hay algo malo en todo esto. Quiero que lo sepas, porque no sé lo que va a provocar todo esto y... tengo miedo.

Esa vez no me equivoqué. Lo que hicimos, ambos, fue apresurarnos. Claro que, en cierta forma, algo de culpa tuvo Gandalf. En es momento, nuestra relación iba contra el tiempo eso fue lo que me hizo aceptar.

Me quedaste mirando, volviste a sonreír y me abrazaste. Apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho, me acariciaste el cabello y dijiste:

- No puedo creer que tengas miedo. Confía en que juntos vamos a estar bien, porque te amo.

En ese momento, hice a un lado mis temores y me apoyé en ti. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así? Aún no logro dimensionarlo, pues lo próximo que recuerdo es que me dijiste:

- Vamos a cenar.

Te miré y te acercaste para besarme. Después nos fuimos al comedor. Cuando terminamos, me fijé que Aragorn se acercaba a nosotros. Como estaba segura que no querría hablar conmigo, te dije:

- Viene Aragorn, habla tú con él, yo te espero afuera – me miraste, acariciaste mi mejilla y salí.

Un momento después, saliste. Te miré y estabas feliz, te prometo que te envidié, cuánto me habría gustado poder estar así. Esa sonrisa que tenías me tranquilizó también de lo que hubieras hablado con Aragorn. Te acercaste, tomaste mi mano y preguntaste:

- ¿Quieres pasear un rato o prefieres ir a descansar?

La noche estaba algo fría, así que te dije:

- Si prometes abrazarme, vamos a pasear, porque me está dando frío.

Me abrazaste y luego dijiste:

- ¿Así está bien? O ¿quieres más abrigo? – y reíste.

- Está bien, que no quiero caerme – y también reí.

Fuimos a un sector que quedaba pasado los dormitorios, donde había un pequeño jardín interior con un asiento y nos quedamos ahí.

- ¿Qué quería Aragorn? – te pregunté.

- Se iban a reunir todos y quería que participáramos.

- ¿Aragorn quería que participáramos? Que extraño.

- Me dijo, para tratar de convencerme, que iba a anunciar algo especial. Pero ya mañana nos enteramos.

Cerré mis ojos un segundo, en el cual sentí cuál sería el anuncio y te dije:

- Llegó el Príncipe Imrahil.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, ese era el anuncio.

- ¿Y por qué tanto misterio?

Volví a cerrar los ojos por un segundo, y dije:

- No, no sé. No logro percibirlo.

- Ya puedes controlarlo mejor.

- Las percepciones sí, las imágenes no me atrevo. Además, si lo siento, bien; de lo contrario no lo fuerzo.

- Es mejor – me miraste y luego te acercaste para juntar nuestros labios en un beso, que me hizo olvidar completamente todos mis temores y desee que todo aquello terminara para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Sin pensar en que tendría que regresar a mi tiempo, que por tantos años estaríamos separados. Todo aquello, en ese beso, quedó olvidado. Al menos, por esa noche.

Claro que me hubiera gustado que no hiciera tanto frío, pues sin querer empecé a tiritar. Entonces, me dijiste:

- Ya es hora que vayas a descansar. De lo contrario puedes enfermar aquí.

- Me voy si aceptas conversar conmigo mañana, a la hora de siempre.

Me miraste un segundo, luego miraste el cielo y dijiste:

- Es mejor que no, porque el clima no va a mejorar y recuerda que no quiero que te pase nada.

- ¿O sea que voy a tener que esperar al desayuno para poder verte?

- Si quieres, te paso a buscar una hora antes, para que conversemos un rato.

Suspiré y dije:

- Si esa es la mejor solución.

Luego, nos paramos y fuimos a mi habitación. Allí me diste, lo que se llamaría un besito, sutil, pequeño, hermoso, y nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente.

Cuanto me hubiera gustado haber sabido qué tan funesto sería ese día y no me hubiera levantado. Mis presentimientos me abandonaron en el momento en que más los necesité. Ese día desperté feliz, mis labios recordaban todos y cada uno de tus besos, mi mente cada una de tus palabras, mis ojos los tuyos. Yo decía que no permitiría que nadie me quitara la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Con lo único que no contaba era con la advertencia que me había hecho Gimli. Había olvidado completamente a Aragorn.

Hoy que recuerdo todo lo que sucedió, no lo culpo. Quizás, si hubiera estado en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo o algo mucho peor. Además, debo asumir parte de la culpa, pues si hubiera reaccionado en un principio (lo que, finalmente, hice), nos hubiéramos evitado tanto desastre que vino después. Lo que sigue es una serie de eventos que me costó, pero creo haber podido ordenar en la línea de tiempo. No sé si tú los viste en la misma forma que yo. Algún día espero descubrirlo.

**Capítulo Nº 35:**

Puntualmente tocaron a la puerta, cuando abrí te vi.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Tranquila, feliz.

- Estaba pensando en venir a buscarte solo para desayunar, pero te prometí que vendría antes, por eso estoy acá. Aunque creo que no sería bueno que salieras ahora.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Está muy helado afuera y podrías enfermar.

- Me prometiste que conversaríamos – te dije un poco desilusionada.

- Pero no quiero que te enfermes.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos acá? – me miraste como diciendo: "sabes que no se puede" –. Te prometo que dejo la puerta abierta.

- ¿Bien abierta?

- Bien abierta – confirmé, y la abrí completa. Recién entonces pasaste y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Sabes qué? – me dijiste – Cuando termine todo esto, vamos a ir a que conozcas toda la Tierra Media, como has querido desde que llegaste.

- ¿Y qué sitios, por ejemplo?

- No sé, ¿cuáles te gustaría conocer?

- Rivendel, La Comarca, los Bosques de Ithilien... – sonreí, te miré y dije – ¿Qué otro sitio me faltará?

- Sí – me dijiste – y te voy a llevar al Bosque Negro.

- Me prometiste que no lo harías de nuevo.

- ¿Yo qué hice? – tenías una cara de "yo no fui".

- Sí, lo hiciste, pero no importa – y te abracé.

Estuvimos conversando todavía un buen rato, hasta que me dijiste:

- Vamos a desayunar.

Luego, fuimos en dirección al comedor. Una vez allí, nos sentamos juntos, nos pusimos a ver que Merry y Pippin estaban, nuevamente, discutiendo y aunque no escuchaba de lo que se trataba, ambos reíamos. Fue entonces que sentí una mirada que se había clavado en mí, que me hizo buscarla en el comedor. En la puerta había un hombre alto, de mirada penetrante y facciones casi tan delicadas como las tuyas, que no dejaba de mirarme. En ese momento, te diste cuenta que había dejado de reír, me miraste y viste hacia donde miraba yo, y dijiste:

- El Príncipe Imrahil.

- Lo supuse – te contesté a la vez que él me saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza y yo hice lo mismo.

Había algo que me llamaba poderosamente la atención en esa mirada, que no dejaba que apartara mi vista de él, hasta que me tomaste la mano y preguntaste:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – contesté como si recién hubiera despertado.

- ¿Estás segura?

Solo te miré, sonreí y asentí. A pesar de ello, te vi preocupado. Cuando terminamos, íbamos a salir con Merry, Pippin y Gimli a los alrededores de la ciudad y se acercó Gandalf, preguntando:

- ¿Dónde van?

Como siempre, Pippin se adelantó a contestar:

- A dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la ciudad.

Gandalf se puso serio y dijo:

- No es conveniente que salgan de la ciudad.

- Por favor, Gandalf – dije –, con cuatro guardaespaldas no me va a pasar nada.

- Además, no vamos a alejarnos – continuaste.

Nos miró y luego dijo:

- Bueno, pero deben estar de vuelta para el almuerzo.

- Y te prometo que si presiento algo malo, cualquier cosa, los hago regresar.

Entonces salimos. Entre todos me iban mostrando todo el sector. Aunque sabes que presté atención, a penas, a la mitad. Mi cabeza estaba muy lejos.

Realmente, la mirada del Príncipe Imrahil no me dejaba concentrarme. ¿Qué era lo que me llamaba la atención de esos ojos? Reconozco que esa mañana no era yo. En varias oportunidades, tuviste que llamarme para poner atención a lo que decían ustedes.

Regresamos para el almuerzo y fue cuando Gandalf se acercó a mí y me dijo:

- Mónica, ¿puedes acompañarme?

Te miré, me sonreíste y soltaste mi mano. Luego, seguí a Gandalf que se dirigió al Salón del Trono. Allí estaban Aragorn y el Príncipe Imrahil. En ese momento, sentí que el corazón se me oprimía y fue cuando Gandalf dijo:

- Bueno, ya llegaron y quería que la conocieras, ella es Mónica.

- Te vi en el desayuno – me dijo –. Estabas sentada junto a Legolas.

- Así es – fueron las dos únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca.

- Se nota su linaje – le dijo a Gandalf –. Realmente, creo que tuviste razón al traerla, pues su lugar está aquí.

- Pero voy a tener que regresar cuando esto termine – le repliqué.

- ¿Nunca vas a cambiar? – preguntó Aragorn.

Lo miré y contesté:

- No, de lo cual me alegro.

El Príncipe Imrahil sonrió a mi respuesta.

Dirigiéndome a Gandalf, le pregunté:

- ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

- No, eso era todo – contestó.

Dirigiéndome ahora al Príncipe Imrahil, le dije:

- Un gusto conocerte y ojala que me disculpes, pero me esperan para almorzar. Quizás en algún otro momento, más adecuado, podamos conversar.

- Estoy seguro de ello – me contestó y salí del Salón.

Miles de veces he leído esta discusión y sé que debe haberte parecido extraña la conversación que "transcribí". Sí, es cierto, corté más de la mitad de ésta y que si no hubiera sido por Gandalf, no sé en qué hubiera terminado. Aunque me puedo dar una idea, ya que siempre he creído que tú la terminaste por mí esa vez.

**Capítulo Nº 36:**

Cuando salí de esa pequeña reunión, tú estabas en la puerta del comedor, caminé hacia ti con un nudo en el estómago y deduzco que debo haber tenido una cara, porque en cuanto llegué, me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasó? – estabas preocupado.

- Aragorn – te dije, sin medir lo que podía pasar al decir su nombre –... Gandalf me presentó al Príncipe Imrahil y estaba Aragorn ahí.

- ¿Te dijo algo? – preguntaste.

- Como siempre una pesadez, pero no te preocupes que lo dejé en su sitio.

- Yo voy a hablar con él.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes, ¿si?

- Si tú no te preocupas – contestaste, me abrazaste y dijiste –. Vamos a comer algo.

Durante el almuerzo me costó ponerte atención, pero lo hice. Esa mirada seguía perturbándome.

Después, fuimos al jardín donde habíamos estado la noche anterior y me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

- Sí, por favor, no te preocupes – me abracé a ti.

Me tomaste la cara, me hiciste mirarte y dijiste:

- Tus ojos dicen otra cosa, ¿qué pasa?

- Espero que no quieras saber lo que pienso.

- No quiero hacerlo.

No te diste cuenta que, en ese momento, lo último que quería era hablar de lo que me sucedía. Solo quería estar contigo sin decir nada. Lo otro que no quería, era discutir contigo y, en ese momento, sabía que si la conversación seguía, terminaría diciendo cosas que no me gustarían. Por eso, me senté bien y te miré un segundo, luego me paré y me fui a mi habitación.

Me recosté y no supe cuándo me dormí. Al despertar estaba por oscurecer. No tenía deseos de cenar, por lo que en un principio me quedé en la habitación, pero luego pensé que mandarían a buscarme, y decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. En ese momento, no pensé en todo lo que ocasionaría, realmente no tenía cabeza para nada.

Estuve caminando por las calles de la ciudad, me distraje pensando en las construcciones. En eso, vi un grupo de niños jugando y me detuve a verlos. Después seguí recorriendo hasta que escuché mi nombre; era Pippin que se acercaba corriendo, y me dijo:

- ¡Mónica! Por fin te encuentro.

- Pippin, ¿qué sucede?

- Todos te están buscando. Saliste sola y sin avisar. Gandalf está preocupado. Has armado un tremendo revuelo, más grande que el que armó Legolas.

- ¿Qué pasó con Legolas? – le pregunté pensando en que también debías estar preocupado.

- Tuvo una tremenda pelea con Aragorn.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- No sé. A mí me contaron... Pero, vamos antes de que piensen que te fuiste de la ciudad.

Subimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Cuando llegué tuve que escuchar a Gandalf...

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir de paseo sin avisar antes? ¿No recuerdas que te dije que debías tener cuidado? Tú misma has dicho que Merlín a quién quiere es a ti, ya que te necesitamos. Nos tuviste preocupados. Me puedes decir qué pasó que te fuiste de esa forma.

- No tenía hambre y quería caminar, por lo que salí a dar una vuelta. Además, no tendrías que haberte preocupado, pues estoy conciente que no debo abandonar la ciudad de noche y sola.

- Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien. Ahora, me puedes explicar qué pasó con Legolas.

- Ahí no puedo ayudarte, la última vez que lo vi fue después de almuerzo. Luego, fui a mi habitación, donde me dormí un momento y cuando desperté salí a dar una vuelta – tuve el deseo de preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado, pero me detuve.

- O sea que no sabes nada – yo negué con la cabeza –. Bueno, entonces, es mejor que las cosas hayan sucedido así.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mañana, Legolas regresará al Bosque Negro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mónica – me dijo –, es mejor así. En la tarde, tuvo una discusión fuerte con Aragorn. Y si sigue acá, esto puede ponerse mucho peor. Lo último que necesitamos es que haya división entre nosotros.

A pesar de que sabía que él tenía razón, le contesté:

- No debes hacer esto, estás cometiendo una equivocación.

- Por favor, entiende que si hay alguna división entre nosotros, será Merlín quién sacará provecho de ello.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación en la fuente en el Bosque de Lothlórien? Allí te dije que si Legolas se iba, yo no me quedaría, y te diré que sigo pensando lo mismo.

- ¿Y estás dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de lo que hagas?

- Yo sí, ¿y tú? Además, es Aragorn quién está provocando las divisiones.

- Bien, si vas a asumir las consecuencias, ve tú misma a decirle a Legolas que se quedará – con esas palabras comprendí que Gandalf sabía más de lo que decía, pues él debe haber percibido que yo no quería verte en ese momento –. Mientras, yo hablaré con Aragorn para ver si es posible no provocar divisiones.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunté tratando que no notara mi deseo de no ir.

- En su habitación – me contestó con una mirada que me hizo dudar por un segundo, pero ya había dicho que no quería que te fueras y no iba a cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente. Por lo que di media vuelta y fui a tu habitación.

Nunca le dije a nadie lo que "soñé" esa tarde. Oculté bien lo que sabía. Te vi discutiendo con Aragorn, supe lo que se dijeron. Esa fue la verdadera razón por la cual salí a dar el paseo por la ciudad, como también fue el motivo por el que nunca insistí que me contaras, que no le pedí mayores explicaciones a Pippin o Gandalf, ni si quiera a Gimli que sé me hubiera contado lo sucedido. Ese fue el porqué te defendí con Gandalf y que le dije que si tú te ibas yo no me quedaría. Tenía más culpa que tú en lo que había sucedido. No podía dejar que asumieras toda la responsabilidad. Ahora, ¿por qué no la transcribí? Eso es un asunto tuyo y de Aragorn, yo lo presencié como una intrusa. No me corresponde darlo a conocer.

Cuando llegué, me quedé un momento mirando la puerta y armándome de valor para entrar. Me di cuenta que podría estar toda la noche parada ahí mismo y no encontraría el valor para golpear, por ello suspiré, cerré los ojos y golpeé.

Pippin me abrió. Después que me dejó con Gandalf, había ido a contarte que me había encontrado.

- Sabía que vendrías – me dijo –, pasa.

Cuando entré, por un segundo creí que no me podría tener en pie, la imagen que veía era la misma que se me había presentado cuando, juntos, recorríamos la ciudad. Pero me sobrepuse. Entonces, le dije a Gimli y a Pippin:

- ¿Nos pueden dejar solos? Necesito hablar con Legolas.

**Capítulo Nº 37:**

Pippin abrió la puerta y salió. Gimli se acercó a mí, tocó mi brazo, lo miré y él se había quedado viéndome en forma especial, le sonreí y luego salió también, pero cuando lo hizo dejó la puerta junta, yo me regresé y la cerré. Tú me quedaste mirando y dijiste:

- No deberías hacer eso.

- Los que quieren hablar lo van a hacer, deje la puerta abierta o cerrada... Ahora, me puedes decir, ¿qué pasó? – pregunté mientras seguía de pie.

- Me dijeron que fuiste a hablar con Gandalf antes de venir. Yo creo que él debe haberte contado.

- Me dijo que habías discutido con Aragorn, pero no me aclaró los motivos.

- Eso no tiene importancia.

Me acerqué a ti y me senté a tu lado.

- Eso tiene de cierto, lo que tiene de cierto que no te quiero. ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya te dije que nada – te paraste y me diste la espalda.

- Bueno, si no quieres decirme, entonces Gandalf tiene razón y es mejor que tú regreses al Bosque Negro y yo a mi tiempo – con esto último te diste vuelta para mirarme.

- Tú no debes irte.

- Lo siento, ya hablé con Gandalf, ¿o acaso no recuerdas en la fuente? – bajaste la vista igual que aquella vez –. Todavía en esa oportunidad no había el compromiso que hay ahora entre nosotros.

- Y que tú quieres deshacer.

No sabes cuanto me dolieron tus palabras.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho esa falsedad? – te pregunté, como si no hubiera sabido que había sido Aragorn.

- No tiene nada de falso, sí mucho de verdad.

- Entonces, ¿en qué te basas para creer algo así?

- En tu comportamiento.

- Por favor, ya deja de estar dando rodeos, y explícate bien de una vez.

- ¿Crees qué no me di cuenta en la forma en que mirabas al Príncipe Imrahil, durante el desayuno? Luego, durante el paseo esta mañana, no podías prestar atención a lo que se te decía. Lo que me alertó fue cuando regresaste al comedor para almorzar, en ese momento me convenciste que no hablara con Aragorn, pero cuando, después de almuerzo, te fuiste sin decirme nada, decidí ir a hablar como fuera con él, que me contó lo que había pasado antes de almuerzo, y aunque en un principio no le creí, luego me di cuenta que tenía razón.

Te prometo que en ese momento te escuchaba, pero no podía creer lo que oía: me estabas culpando de lo que había pasado. Que si bien, podía admitir que la mirada del Príncipe Imrahil me había llamado la atención, era lo único, por lo demás era a ti a quién seguía amando y me dolía que hubieras prestado oídos a lo que Aragorn decía. Aunque sabía lo que dirías, pregunté:

- ¿Razón en qué?

- ¿Sabes qué? Hagámosle caso a Gandalf y que cada uno siga su camino – fue tu respuesta.

- Bueno, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, por favor escucha como yo te escuché... Primero, cuando acepté tu proposición te dije que lo hacía, aún sabiendo que a quienes les pedí consejo me dijeron que era preferible que no aceptara, y uno me dijo que me cuidara de Aragorn. Lamentablemente, olvidé este consejo en el momento en que debería haberlo tenido más presente que nunca... Segundo, no sé qué te habrá dicho con respecto a ese encuentro, pero ¿sabes qué fue lo que lo disgustó? Cuando yo recordé que debería regresar a mi tiempo, cosa que no me gustaba y como testigo imparcial está Gandalf, si tienes alguna duda al respecto puedes preguntarle a él, estoy segura que no cambiará el sentido de lo que allí se hizo y dijo. Y, por último, tercero... Cuando a alguien le digo que lo amo, al día siguiente no voy a cambiar de opinión, entregando mi corazón al primero que se me atraviese. Si vas a estar pensando eso, te digo que el tiempo que estemos separados va a ser un tormento para ti, así sea que nos casemos antes de que me vaya, y con eso yo tampoco voy a poder estar tranquila... Ahora bien, como sabes, yo hablé con Gandalf antes de venir y pude convencerlo que te quedes, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy una tonta, enamorada de un Elfo más tonto que yo. La decisión es tuya.

Cuando terminé, me paré y me dirigí a la puerta tratando de no llorar.

- ¡Mónica! – me llamaste, pero seguí caminando – ¡Mónica, espera! – abrí la puerta, cuando estaba por salir, sentí que me tomaste del brazo y me hiciste girar, bajé la vista, me hiciste entrar y cerraste la puerta, diciendo – Mónica, ¿es verdad todo lo que me dijiste? – no pude contestar, porque a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, estaba llorando – Por favor, no llores – me pediste –, perdóname, tienes razón, soy un tonto, anda, mírame – levantaste mi cara que estaba llena de lágrimas – tranquilízate, por favor – tus dedos empezaron a secar mis lágrimas – tú sabes que te amo, no llores – pero lo que pasaba era que verdaderamente me había dolido que creyeras lo que te había dicho Aragorn y el temor que tenía de que lo que había insinuado fuera cierto – ¿qué puedo hacer para que te calmes? ¿Quieres que baje la Luna para ti? Lo haré.

Te quedé mirando y dije:

- Me... prometiste que... no lo... harías.

- Hay cosas que no puedo evitar tratándose de ti – me abrazaste e hiciste que apoyara mi cabeza en tu pecho, sabías que eso me encantaba –. Por favor, no llores más, me gusta verte reír y son tan pocas las veces que lo has hecho – las lágrimas no querían dejar de salir y me abracé fuerte a ti.

Estuvimos así, en silencio, unos minutos. Cuando, por fin, estaba tranquilizándome, me separaste un poco y secaste mis lágrimas con tus dedos, te acercaste y me besaste. Me abandoné a tus caricias. Mientras tus manos recorrían mi espalda, volviste a besarme y tu beso fue tan apasionado que en ese momento reaccioné sobre lo que pasaba, y te dije, apartándote un poco:

- ¡Legolas, no! – tus ojos me miraron con una pregunta: "¿Por qué?" –. No es el momento ni el lugar.

Sonreíste.

- Te dije que no deberíamos cerrar la puerta.

- Asumo la responsabilidad de eso. Ahora, es mejor que me vaya.

- Quédate... por favor, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

En ese momento, pensé que si volvía a suceder algo parecido, ya no tendría el valor de detenerme. Pero necesitaba estar contigo, lo necesitaba verdaderamente, por lo que te dije:

- Bueno, pero ¿no sería mejor dejar la puerta junta?

- ¿Te importa lo que piense el resto?

- Para nada.

- Dejémosla así.

Nos sentamos, me abrazaste mientras me acurruqué poniendo mi oído en tu corazón. No hablamos más esa noche, tampoco sé en qué momento me dormí, pero cuando desperté seguíamos igual y tú, también, te habías dormido. Me quedé mirándote. Cuantas cosas pensé en ese momento, son las mismas que pienso ahora y que me resulta difícil ponerlas en papel, pero todas llevan a una sola idea: te amo. Me pregunté qué habría pasado si te hubiera dejado continuar con tus caricias, pero estaba segura que era lo mejor. Estaba empezando a aclarar, por lo que puse mi mano en tu rostro, acariciando tu mejilla y abriendo los ojos, me miraste.

- Es tarde – te dije.

- No lo creo, es el momento justo – y te acercaste para besarme, después nos paramos y sentí un mareo que pensé había sido provocado por todo el ajetreo del día anterior, en conjunto a que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo.

Fuimos juntos a desayunar, traté de no tener ojos más que para ti y sé que lo conseguí, pero cuando terminamos, Gandalf se acercó a nosotros y te pidió acompañarlo. Por mientras, me quedé conversando con Merry.

Cuando regresaste, te pregunte:

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí, perfecto. ¿Vamos?

Y al levantarme me vino un mareo más fuerte.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntaste.

- Nada, solo me paré muy rápido – contesté.

Salimos del comedor y de pronto me vino un mareo aún más fuerte, que me hizo tambalear, lo que te asustó:

- ¡Mónica! – y me sostuviste.

**Capítulo Nº 38:**

Estaba intentando mantenerme en pie, pero sentí que iba a perder el conocimiento. Las pesadillas que tuve en esa oportunidad, fueron peores que la de Lórien. Aún ahora, me cuesta hablar de ello. Lo que voy a relatar, es lo que logré saber sobre lo que ocurrió mientras estuve inconciente, gracias a Gimli, Merry, Pippin y Éowyn, porque por más que te pregunté, jamás quisiste decirme nada de aquella vez.

Cuando me desmayé, me tomaste en brazos y le dijiste a Merry que fuera a buscar a Gandalf, mientras me llevabas a mi habitación. De camino, te encontraste con Éowyn que te ayudó abriendo la puerta, me pusiste en la cama y tomaste una de mis manos con lo que le dijiste a Éowyn que trajera una manta gruesa, pues estaba helada y con ella me cubriste.

En ese momento, llegó Gandalf y le contaste lo que había sucedido, él tocó mi frente y mi cara confirmando que estaba helada. Tú le contaste del mareo, cuando me había levantado de la silla, después del desayuno, como si hubiera sido el primero. Tus manos, que tenían sujetas las mías, y la manta empezaron a surtir efecto, por lo que empezó a normalizarse mi temperatura, pero mi respiración empezó a agitarse junto con quejarme (pienso que fue cuando empecé a tener las pesadillas). Gandalf quiso despertarme, pero no pudo. Tú estabas preocupado sin saber qué hacer. Por momentos, parecía calmarme, pero después volvía a empezar. Gandalf salió a buscar a uno de los Curadores de las Casas de Curación, que no pudo hacer nada.

Entonces, Gandalf habló contigo, aparte. Nadie me supo decir de esa conversación, pero no hubo necesidad, pues creo saber lo que te dijo: debería pedirle a Aragorn que fuera a verme. Llevaba cerca de dos horas inconciente y más de una hora intranquila y empecé a hablar en sueños. Me dijeron que lo que más repetía era tu nombre. Sé lo que te debe haber costado acceder a lo que Gandalf proponía. Pero aún así, ante todo lo que pasaba, aceptaste. A cada momento, parecía que empeoraba, había empezado a tener fiebre. Cuando Gandalf salió a buscar a Aragorn, tú volviste a mi lado. El comentario que me dieron era que había demorado en llegar, pero, llegó.

Me contaron que había pedido quedarse a solas conmigo, pero tú te negaste a salir de la habitación, por lo que te quedaste ahí. Aragorn se quedó una media hora y después salió. Le dijo a Gandalf que había hecho todo lo que podía, pero que no podía asegurar que me restableciera, que había una fuerza externa que me tenía en esa situación y que la única persona que me podía sacar de ese estado, era yo misma.

Con ese diagnóstico, no había mucho que hacer, pero fue entonces que empecé a escuchar tú voz. Al principio, como un susurro y cada vez, más claramente. Sé que no era parte de mis pesadillas, porque Éowyn me contó en parte lo que me decías y era lo que escuchaba. Me hacías recordar momentos especiales, alegres, en especial los vividos en la laguna, con el cervatillo, nuestro juego con las nubes, la primera vez que me besaste, como te había sorprendido el hecho que me gustaran las Lembas. Según Éowyn, te veía y no sabía como podías recordar tantos detalles. Tal vez, porque ambos atesoramos todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, pues sabíamos que en algún momento tendríamos que separarnos.

Con Aragorn había logrado tranquilizarme y la fiebre había empezado a ceder, pero contigo habían empezado a desvanecerse las pesadillas.

Sé también que Gimli, un par de veces, trató que fueras a descansar, pero no hubo forma de apartarte de mi lado y recién en la tarde tuviste tu "recompensa", cuando abrí los ojos y estabas junto a mí. Acariciaste mi mejilla y me dijiste que descansara, quise contestarte, pero cubriste mi boca con tus dedos:

- No, ahora debes estar tranquila.

La verdad era que los ojos se me cerraban, por lo que no supe cómo seguí durmiendo, y seguía escuchando tu voz. No volví a despertar hasta el día siguiente, y tú estuviste a mi lado en todo momento.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me mirabas y preguntaste:

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí.

- Nos diste un buen susto a todos.

- No entiendo qué pasó.

- No te preocupes, ya estás bien y eso es lo importante.

Traté de sentarme, pero tú me lo impediste diciendo:

- Aún no, quédate acostada todavía, porque de lo contrario te puedes marear – y yo, de mareos, no quería volver a hablar –. Si tienes hambre puedo traerte algo.

Miré a la ventana y vi que aún estaba oscuro, por lo que dije:

- No te vayas, pero ¿me puedes alcanzar ese bolso? – y te indiqué un bolso pequeño que estaba sobre una mesita.

- Claro – te paraste, fuiste a buscarlo y me lo pasaste –. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Lo abrí y saqué lo que había guardado en él y preguntaste:

- ¿Lembas?

Sonreí, asintiendo y empecé a comer. Tú me mirabas sonriendo y me dijiste:

- Es por eso que te amo.

- ¿Por qué me gustan las Lembas?

- Tú sabes a que me refiero.

Me corrí un poco en la cama y te dije:

- Siéntate aquí, conmigo – en ese momento te necesitaba muy junto a mí, me acordaba de todas y cada una de mis pesadillas y, lo único que me mantenía serena era recordar las palabras de Galadriel y que estuvieras a mi lado, pero necesitaba sentirte.

Te sentaste a mi lado y me apoyé en ti. Te pusiste a contarme historias hermosas, no sé si lo habrás sabido, pero necesitaba escucharlas. Así amaneció y llegó Gandalf que en cuanto me vio despierta, me dijo:

- Que bueno verte mejor, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, gracias, con deseos de poder levantarme, pero mi enfermero me lo ha prohibido.

- Aún estás débil – dijiste.

- Es verdad – te apoyó Gandalf –. Al menos, quédate en cama hasta el almuerzo. En ese momento, puedes levantarte y acompañarnos.

La verdad era que solo quería levantarme, no salir de mi habitación. Pero de todas maneras, sonreí y dije:

- Que bueno. Entonces, para el almuerzo estaré con ustedes.

- Ahora descansa, aunque sé que tu enfermero se encargará de que lo hagas.

Después de decir esto, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, yo te miré y dije:

- ¿Ya no hay problemas para cerrar la puerta?

- Ahora no, debes descansar.

- Ni siquiera un besito – fue la primera vez que te lo pedí. Y te acercaste, cuando creí que besarías mis labios, te desviaste y besaste mi frente –. No era eso lo que quería – te dije poniendo cara de enojada.

- Entonces, ¿querías esto? – y volviste a acercarte y, nuevamente, cuando pensé que besarías mis labios, te desviaste y besaste mi nariz.

- No, tampoco – te dije aún más enojada.

- Disculpa – dijiste poniendo cara inocente –, déjame intentar de nuevo – repetiste lo mismo besando mi mejilla.

- Si ahora no das en el blanco, te prometo que no te hablo en el resto del día – te dije bastante molesta, pues el jueguito ya me estaba aburriendo.

Esta vez te acercaste y tus labios rozaron los míos y preguntaste:

- ¿Ahí sí?

- Sí.

Para terminar con un dulce beso. Después me dijiste:

- Ahora descansa.

- Cuéntame otra historia – me sentía como una niña pequeña pidiendo que le contaran un cuento antes de dormir y mi enfermero tenía una gran paciencia conmigo.

Fue así que me quedé tranquila hasta la hora de almuerzo, cuando llegó Éowyn para ayudarme a vestirme. Recuerdo que te dijo:

- Ahora, Legolas, yo la voy a ayudar – y te quedó mirando. Como no reaccionabas, se acercó a ti y dijo –. Es mejor que esperes afuera – tomó tu brazo y te hizo salir. Cuando cerró la puerta, me comentó –. ¿Qué pensaba quedarse por mientras te vestías?

Y ambas reímos.

Realmente me sentía algo débil y el cuerpo adolorido. Pero salí con Éowyn y tú estabas afuera esperándome.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaste.

- Sí, algo adolorida, pero debe ser efecto de lo que me pasó.

- ¿No sería mejor que volvieras a la habitación? Yo te puedo traer algo de comer.

- No, ya estoy cansada de estar encerrada. Mejor, vamos – y te pasé mi mano.

Después de almuerzo, no quise regresar a la habitación por lo que fuimos al jardincito que estaba cerca.

- Legolas – te dije –, ¿qué pasó mientras estuve inconciente?

- Nada, solo eso, estuviste inconciente.

- Yo, pero ¿y el resto?

- Preocupados, todos estuvimos preocupados.

**Capítulo Nº 39:**

Esta misma conversación, se repitió muchas veces, cuando te pedía que me contaras lo que había sucedido esa vez, y como lo haría siempre, cambié el tema...

- ¿Sabes qué me gustaría? – pregunté.

- ¿Qué?

- Regresar a Lórien, a la laguna, a jugar con las nubes, a olvidar todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

- Como te prometí, cuando esto termine te llevaré a recorrer la Tierra Media. Ahora es mejor que entremos, está refrescando mucho.

- Bueno, pero vamos a tu habitación, en la mía me siento encerrada – me miraste y continué –, pero vamos a dejar la puerta abierta.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a tu habitación. La puerta no la dejamos abierta, solo junta y nos sentamos en el sillón. Después de un momento, preguntaste:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Estoy tratando de recordar una historia que leí hace un tiempo atrás.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De un niño.

- Cuéntamela, tal vez a medida que lo hagas te vayas acordando.

- ¿Y si no recuerdo el final?

- No importa, algún día puedes hacerlo y entonces terminas.

- Bueno – y empecé a contarte la historia de "El Enfermero de Chacho", que la recordé cuando te vi en todo momento conmigo, e increíblemente pude terminarla, pero cuando lo hice me di vuelta a mirarte y estabas durmiendo. No pienses que me enojé, pero fue después, cuando pude hablar con Gimli, cuando me expliqué el motivo de que te hubieras dormido con mi historia, no habías descansado nada durante todo el tiempo en que yo había estado inconciente.

Recuerdo que me acurruqué a tu lado y aunque no me gustaba me puse a pensar en las pesadillas que había tenido, repitiéndome una y otra vez las palabras de Galadriel. Debía hacerlo para ponerlas en orden y así hablar con Gandalf. De vez en cuando te miraba, dormías tan tranquilo, y yo con tanto recuerdo funesto.

En un par de ocasiones se me escaparon unas lágrimas de los ojos, las que me apresuré a secar para que no te dieras cuenta si despertabas. Pero no lo hiciste, hasta que vi que ya iba a ser la hora de la cena, entonces acaricié tu rostro diciendo:

- Legolas, ya va a ser la hora de cenar.

Despertaste, me miraste sonriendo y dijiste:

- ¿Te acordaste del final?

- Sí – contesté – y te lo conté, pero al parecer te habías dormido.

- ¿Y no puedes volver a contármelo?

- ¿Para que de nuevo te quedes dormido? No.

- ¿O sea qué me vas a dejar sin saber si el chico encontró a su padre?

- ¿Te dormiste en la mitad del cuento? ¡Ah, no! Tal vez algún día te lo termine de contar, pero hoy, no.

- Por favor – me pediste –, yo creo que tenemos tiempo.

- No – te dije simulando estar enojada –, además tengo hambre.

Y me levanté, dirigiéndome a la puerta. Tú hiciste lo mismo, dándome alcance y salimos juntos.

Cuando ya íbamos de salida, después de la cena, nos encontramos con Gandalf, que me preguntó:

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Ya mucho mejor, gracias.

- Que bien. Pero, por favor, trata de cuidarte más.

Esas palabras me hicieron recordar lo que me dijo Galadriel antes que nos fuéramos.

- No te preocupes, que hago lo que puedo, pero mañana voy a necesitar conversar contigo.

- Después de desayuno te buscaré – y diciendo esto se fue.

Tú me tomaste la mano y dijiste:

- Es mejor que ahora vayas a tu habitación y descanses en tu cama.

- Hago eso, siempre y cuando me acompañes, al menos, un rato.

- Deberías descansar, aún estás débil.

- No te digo que no voy a descansar, lo único que no quiero estar sola en mi habitación.

- Eres capaz de enfrentarte a los Orcos, ¿y no quieres estar sola en tu habitación?

- Hoy no.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Si me acompañas un rato, te cuento.

- Está bien, pero solo un momento.

Yo asentí. Fuimos a mi cuarto, entramos y tú dejaste la puerta junta.

- ¿No podrías cerrarla? – te pregunté.

- Sabes que no es conveniente.

- Te prometo no descuidarme.

Me miraste un segundo y luego cerraste la puerta, para volver a preguntar:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Me senté en la cama, me acomodé y te dije:

- Siéntate aquí conmigo, como temprano – luego de que lo hiciste, te tomé la mano y continué – Legolas, tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

- De perderte.

- Tú no vas a perderme.

- Lo que pasa es que tuve una serie de "pesadillas", y una de ellas nos afectaba directamente a nosotros. Galadriel me dijo que no me preocupara por lo que presintiera, pues si era del futuro era posible cambiarlo.

- ¿Y qué pasó en tu "pesadilla"?

- Primero, dime, ¿aún te molesta lo que pasó con el Príncipe Imrahil?

Te pusiste serio e inmediatamente supe la respuesta, por lo que dije:

- Legolas, por favor, no te pongas así. Necesito que me escuches y creas en lo que te digo: a quién amo, a quién entregué mi corazón, por quién estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a quién se me cruce por delante, eres tú y nadie más.

- Quiero creerte, pero me resulta difícil viendo como lo miras.

- Me reclamaste mi actitud el otro día, cuando me fui a mi habitación sin decirte nada. ¿Sabías que lo hice porque no quería discutir contigo? Ese día no fui a cenar, porque lo último que quería que pasara era encontrarme con él. Hay algo en su mirada que me intranquiliza y quería pensar, poder descubrir el motivo de ello. Hoy, tanto en el almuerzo como en la cena, sentí esa mirada, pero no quiero que haya problemas, mas esto me está afectando, pues tengo que esforzarme en concentrarme en otras cosas.

- ¿Y por qué me dices todo esto?

- No voy a poder seguir así. Tengo que descubrir lo que pasa y no veo otro medio más que hablar con él directamente – tu mirada decía más que mil palabras, no te gustaba la idea –. Eso me lleva a mi pesadilla: discutíamos por la conversación que había tenido con él – de solo recordar la pesadilla las lágrimas llegaban a mis ojos –. Te vuelvo a decir: tengo miedo de perderte, pero no puedo seguir así, en unos días partiremos de nuevo y él irá con nosotros y no podría seguir huyendo de su mirada. En este momento, te pido que confíes en mí.

- ¿Y cuándo vas a hablar con él?

- En la primera oportunidad que tenga.

- No me gusta esto.

- Lo sé y eso me duele. Si hubiera otra salida la tomaría.

Me miraste y sentí que me abrazabas con más fuerza, yo hice lo mismo. Nuestros abrazos eran tan diferentes: el mío era para darte confianza en que entre él y yo no habría nada más que una conversación, para tratar de descubrir qué me pasaba; en cambio, tu abrazo lo sentí como el deseo de que no te dejara. ¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso?

**Capítulo Nº 40:**

No sé en qué momento me dormí, ni si te dormiste tú primero o si fui yo, pero cuando desperté estábamos juntos como la noche anterior y estaba por amanecer. Por lo que te desperté, lo más sutil que pude:

- Legolas, ya está por amanecer.

Te despertaste sobresaltado. Recuerdo que me miraste, luego miraste afuera para terminar mirando la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Nada – contestaste, pero sabía que algo pasaba.

- Eso no es cierto, dime.

Suspiraste y contestaste:

- Me van a retar.

- ¿Quién?

- Gandalf.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tiene importancia.

- Si no tiene importancia, me puedes contar.

Me miraste y me mostraste la puerta, luego dijiste:

- Me dijo que si quería hablar contigo en alguna de las habitaciones, fuera con la puerta abierta o junta, ya no más cerrada.

- Pero, no me dijiste nada anoche cuando la cerraste.

- Pensé en irme antes que alguien se diera cuenta. Ahora ya no tiene importancia.

Te diré, ahora, que entiendo a Gandalf, ya había provocado muchos problemas y en ese momento estaba ocasionando otro.

- Yo hablaré con él y le explicaré lo que pasó.

- No te preocupes, tú no sabías nada. Soy yo él que debe asumir la responsabilidad de esto.

- No nos adelantemos y esperemos a ver qué pasa.

Me encantaba ver tu cara de niño travieso, pero estaba segura que a Gandalf no le provocaría el mismo sentimiento que a mí.

Fuimos a desayunar, íbamos, como siempre, de la mano. Cuando entramos, Gandalf te quedó mirando, yo sujeté bien tu mano, me miraste y te sonreí para darte confianza, me devolviste la sonrisa y nos sentamos. Cuando terminamos, me preguntaste:

- ¿Nos vamos?

- No, Gandalf va a querer hablar con los dos.

- ¿Estás segura?

- No necesito de presentimientos para saber eso, me basta con mirarlo.

Sonreíste ante mi comentario.

Lo único que por mirar a Gandalf, había tropezado con la mirada del Príncipe Imrahil y la de Aragorn. Te diste cuenta y tomaste mi mano y te dije:

- Gracias – y sujetando tu mano la llevé a mis labios para besarla.

Entonces, miraste tú y dijiste:

- Ahí viene Gandalf.

A lo que contesté:

- Te amo.

Cuando llegó, nos dijo:

- Tengo que hablar con los dos, vengan.

Nos paramos y lo seguimos. Caminaba tan rápido que me costaba no quedarme atrás. Por momentos tenía que correr un poco. Fuimos a su habitación e hizo que nos sentáramos, luego dijo:

- Legolas, ¿dónde estuviste anoche?

Todavía me pregunto, por qué te preguntó a ti primero.

- En la habitación de Mónica – contestaste.

- Yo anoche pasé por esa habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿No te dije que si iban a estar solos en alguna de las habitaciones, no debían cerrar la puerta?

Tú solo asentiste.

- Perdón, ¿puedo hablar? – pregunté.

- Sí, claro que puedes, por eso te dije que vinieras.

- Fui yo quién le pidió a Legolas que cerrara la puerta, ya que tenía que hablar algo importante con él.

- Pero pasó toda la noche ahí.

- Sí, porque nos quedamos dormidos, fuera de eso y de conversar, no pasó nada más.

- ¿Tú sabías algo de lo que le había dicho a Legolas con respecto a la puerta?

- No en forma tan directa. En varias ocasiones me dijo que no cerráramos la puerta y en varias oportunidades así lo hemos hecho, pero hay veces en que es necesario hablar a solas, como esta vez – y miré a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

- ¿Alguna vez has perdido una discusión? – me preguntó.

- Muchas.

- Bueno, pero ahora a lo que nos interesa. Por favor, les pido a los dos: si quieren hablar en alguna de las habitaciones, no cierren la puerta. Ahora, si quieren hablar de algún asunto importante, como lo es este, háganlo fuera de las habitaciones, la ciudad es bastante grande para que puedan hablar con tranquilidad. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Los dos asentimos. A lo que Gandalf continuó:

- Bien, Mónica, ayer me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

- Será mejor que yo me vaya – dijiste, poniéndote de pie.

- No, Legolas, quédate – te pedí, aún te tenía tomada la mano. Me miraste y volviste a sentarte, por lo que continué –. Gandalf, volvieron mis pesadillas.

- Lo supuse cuando te vi desmayada.

- ¿Galadriel te contó de la primera que tuve?

- Sí, la que no has querido comentar con nadie más.

- Correcto. Bueno, éstas son más o menos iguales, pero en otras situaciones.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Se viene una serie de ataques de los Orcos. Ese hombre, sabe que mientras esté en la ciudad no puede alcanzarme, aún no ha logrado reunir todas las fuerzas que necesita como para poder atacar Minas Tirith. Es por eso que quiere obligarnos a salir.

Gandalf lo pensó un momento y me preguntó:

- ¿Tú qué crees que debemos hacer?

- No estoy segura, pero no debemos quedarnos en la ciudad. Lo único es que no sé hacia dónde ir primero.

- ¿No puedes ser más específica? Pareciera que estuvieras pensando en voz alta – dijo Gandalf, y tenía razón, eso era lo que hacía.

- Disculpa. Lo que pasa es que ese hombre sabe muy bien quienes están aquí y va a atacar puntos precisos: Las Cavernas Centellantes, Ithilien, La Comarca, El Bosque Negro – en ese momento tu mano sujetó la mía con fuerza, pero continué –. Los ataques van a ser casi simultáneos, con diferencias de horas.

- Quiere dividirnos.

Yo asentí, diciendo:

- Y esa es la razón por la que quise hablar primero contigo.

- Sí – dijo Gandalf –, va a ser difícil ponernos de acuerdo, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- ¿Para los ataques? Entre cinco y siete días.

- Bien – nos dijo –, no hagan planes para después de almuerzo. Nos reuniremos en el Salón del Trono y veremos qué se puede hacer. ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí, por ahora, es mejor ir dando un paso a la vez para no tropezar.

**Capítulo Nº 41:**

Ambos salimos y fuimos al jardín.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que hablaste con Gandalf? – preguntaste.

- Por eso te pedí que te quedaras. Porque si fuera por justicia, debería haber aceptado que salieras y haberte informado junto al resto.

- ¿Por qué siento que hay algo más que no has dicho?

- Será porque tienes razón. Hay mucho más, pero cuando le dije a Gandalf que fuéramos de una cosa a otra, es porque debemos fijarnos en este problema primero, ya tendremos tiempo para resolver otros – estaba equivocada tremendamente y pronto me daría cuenta de eso.

Después de un momento en que estuvimos en silencio, dijiste:

- ¿No vas a ir a hablar con el Príncipe Imrahil?

- No.

- ¿Y cuándo lo vas a hacer?

- Te dije en la primera oportunidad, que no se ha presentado y yo no la voy a buscar.

Después de un momento, te dije:

- Legolas, no te preocupes – sentía tu preocupación por mí y tu gente.

- Tú no has visto lo que yo y son muchos sitios alejados los unos de los otros.

- Ten un poco de confianza – te abracé, aunque te sentía muy lejos.

No recuerdo haber dicho nada más hasta cuando llegó la hora de almorzar.

- Legolas, ¿vamos al comedor? – pregunté.

- Ve tú, yo no tengo hambre.

- Si tú no vas, yo tampoco. La verdad es que tampoco tengo hambre.

- Tú debes comer, recuerda que has estado muy débil.

- Pero ya estoy bien, y quiero estar contigo.

Me quedaste mirando y dijiste:

- Bueno, vamos – me besaste y luego fuimos al comedor, no comimos mucho, pero estuvimos juntos.

Después todos fuimos al Salón del Trono. En forma instintiva me fui al mapa, tú me acompañaste, creo que aún temías que me pasara algo. Se acercó Gandalf y me preguntó:

- ¿Prefieres dar tú la noticia?

- Dila tú, no soy buena para dirigir reuniones, si algo falta te aviso.

Así fue que él dijo todo lo que le había contado, armándose todo un revuelo con la noticia. Nosotros estábamos tomados de la mano y me pareció que en un segundo quisiste soltarme, te miré y afirmé tu mano con más fuerza. En medio de todo esto, alcancé a escuchar lo que dijo Aragorn y sé que te debe haber dolido. Realmente, no creí que fuera a pensar o decir algo así, cuando te pedí que estuvieras presente en mi conversación con Gandalf, esa mañana.

Cuando Gandalf pudo poner orden con la ayuda de Aragorn, dijo:

- Lo que Merlín quiere es dividirnos y si seguimos como hasta ahora, va a conseguirlo, tendremos entre cinco y siete días para decidir qué hacer...

- Disculpa, Gandalf – interrumpí –. Yo recomendaría llegar hoy a un acuerdo, por que si nos tomamos los cinco días, podemos llegar tarde a cualquier sitio.

- Bueno ya escucharon, tomemos hoy una decisión.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Gimli.

- Lo más lógico sería dividirnos para fortalecer los puntos que van a ser atacados – dijo Aragorn.

- Y eso es lo que quiere Merlín, dividirnos.

- Pero no podemos fortalecer un solo punto – dijo Eomer –. Nunca nos pondríamos de acuerdo.

Mientras todos discutían, Merry se acercó a nosotros y me dijo:

- Mónica, ¿y tú qué harías?

Lo quedé mirando, sonreí y dije:

- Lo que yo haría no es factible, Merry. Si se me llega a ocurrir algo, pierde cuidado que te lo voy a decir.

- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas y sobre eso vamos trabajando? Lo que necesitamos es una idea inicial.

- Déjame ponerlas en orden y de ahí te digo.

Regresó con el resto, tú me miraste y dijiste:

- ¿Sabes qué se podría hacer?

- Sí, pero no me atrevo a proponerlo.

- ¿Qué se puede hacer?

- Lo que ya hicimos antes: sorprenderlos a ellos saliendo a encontrarlos.

- Pero son cuatro sitios distintos, tendríamos que dividirnos.

- No necesariamente, o al menos no en tantos grupos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Dime, del Bosque Negro, ¿pueden defenderse si supieran dónde atacar?

- Sí, y creo que de las Cavernas Centellantes también.

- Yo también creo lo mismo. Ahora, si Aragorn apoyara a Faramir también podrían defender bien Ithilien.

- Y el resto podríamos apoyar a los Hobbits.

- Exacto.

- Sería bueno que dijeras eso, es una buena idea.

- Lo sé, lo único que adolece de un pequeño problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- No tengo la menor idea de los caminos por los que van a atacar. Y si no se tiene ese dato, no se puede llevar a cabo el plan. Podría tratar de averiguarlo, pero no me atrevo.

- No lo intentes, estás débil aún.

- No te preocupes.

Todos seguían discutiendo y continuaron toda la tarde. Por lo que empecé a pensar, seriamente, en tratar de averiguar los caminos que tomarían los Orcos. Pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver.

En un momento, me paré y tú me detuviste, luego preguntaste:

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A ver el mapa – contesté y me seguiste.

En un principio, traté que fuera un presentimiento, pero no pude. Miraba el mapa y nada, entonces te miré, sé que supiste lo que iba a hacer, pues trataste de detenerme cuando ya era tarde. Volví a mirar el mapa, me concentré y vi cuatro puntos, luego de lo cual perdí el conocimiento.

**Capítulo Nº 42:**

Lo recuperé en uno de los asientos del Salón, todos estaban al pendiente de mí y tú a mi lado, te sonreí y te dije:

- Ya tengo los sitios.

- Ahora descansa – me contestaste –. Será mejor llevarte a tu habitación.

Ibas a tomarme en brazos, pero te dije:

- Espera, creo que puedo caminar.

- Es mejor que no te esfuerces – dijo Gandalf.

- En serio, puedo caminar – me paré con un terrible dolor de cabeza y fui hacia el mapa. Indiqué los puntos y mis piernas cedieron, me tomaste en brazos y me llevaste a mi habitación. Cuando íbamos saliendo, le pedí a Éowyn que nos acompañara.

Cuando me dejaste en la cama, te dije:

- Ya estoy bien. Ahora, por favor, regresa a la reunión y explica cual es el plan. Dile a Gandalf que a más tardar mañana, después de almuerzo, hay que partir.

- No me voy a ir de acá – me dijiste.

- Legolas, por favor, Éowyn se va a quedar aquí conmigo. Si no explicas lo que significan esos puntos que indiqué en el mapa, todo esto habrá sido en vano.

Me miraste un momento y cuando ibas saliendo, te dije:

- Además, asegúrate que yo no me quede aquí, yo iré contigo.

Después que saliste, yo le expliqué a Éowyn todo aquello.

Un par de horas después que te fuiste, ya me había recuperado y como no regresabas, decidí ir a ver lo que pasaba. Me costó un poco convencer a Éowyn, pero al final, lo hice y me acompañó al Salón.

Cuando entré, todos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Gandalf y tú se acercaron y él me preguntó:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

- Ya estoy bien, si no fuera así no hubiera podido llegar hasta acá.

- Ven, te llevaré de regreso a tu habitación – me dijiste tomando mi mano.

- No – contesté soltándome –, ya estoy bien. Quiero saber si ya está todo organizado y a qué hora partimos mañana.

- Tú no vas – me dijiste en un tono que no me gustó y que hizo que comenzáramos una discusión ahí mismo.

- Te recuerdo que yo voy dónde mejor me parece y que, en el momento en que se me prohíba, dejo todo esto y regreso por donde vine.

- Es demasiado peligroso y tú no estás en condiciones de viajar.

- No hay nadie mejor que yo, para saber en qué condiciones me encuentro. Además, soy la única que podría saber si hay algún cambio en los planes.

- No estoy dispuesto a que te arriesgues innecesariamente. Por eso, lo mejor es que permanezcas en la ciudad.

- A ver, esto es simple, si no salgo con todos, saldré sola, y tú sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

- Primero, te encierro en tu habitación.

- ¿Tú y cuántos? Sé que no serías capaz de hacer algo así.

- Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Parecíamos dos niños peleando y fue en ese punto donde Gandalf no aguantó más, y dijo:

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Tranquilos los dos! Mónica, Legolas tiene razón, debes quedarte en la ciudad. El plan es bueno, pero también peligroso. Es preferible que no te arriesgues. Merlín a quién quiere es a ti. Por eso, te desea fuera de la ciudad.

- Pero, yo sé que no va a ser así que me va a lograr atrapar. Y si esa es la decisión que han tomado, de acuerdo. Yo mañana, antes de que partan, deseo regresar de donde vine y espero, sinceramente, que no tengan ningún problema con el plan – diciendo esto me regresé a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama, estaba furiosa, tanto que ni llorar podía.

No sé por qué toda mi vida, han intentado controlarme y lo último que iba a admitir era que tú hicieras lo mismo.

Debo haber estado un par de horas así, esperándote, pero no fuiste. En ese momento, me di cuenta que, era posible que realmente te hubieras enojado y que a mí se me hubiera pasado la mano en aquella discusión, con esos pensamientos, me dormí.

Al día siguiente, me despertó alguien que tocaba a la puerta. Pensando que eras tú, me apresuré a abrir. Era Gandalf. Lo primero que cruzó por mi mente, fue que me iba a buscar para devolverme a mi tiempo y en ese instante se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero me dijo:

- Bien, ya te saliste con la tuya, arréglate que nos acompañarás a La Comarca. Partiremos en tres horas, ahora vamos a que desayunes.

- Gandalf, ¿y Legolas? – pregunté.

- Partió anoche con dirección al Bosque Negro para avisar del ataque.

- ¡No, Gandalf, hay que hacerlo regresar!

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó extrañado por mi reacción.

- Eso es lo que quiere ese hombre. Sabe que yo estoy muy custodiada y quiere a Legolas para llegar a mí. Por eso, le dije que yo iría donde él fuera. Hay que hacerlo regresar.

- No se puede, ya debe ir muy lejos.

Me preguntaba por qué no te había buscado en la noche. Como siempre mi estúpido orgullo.

Por más que buscaba una solución, no veía ninguna, tenía cualquier cantidad de cosas en mi cabeza.

- Confiemos en que no pase nada – me dijo Gandalf, tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Sé lo que sucederá. Dime ¿y Gimli?

- Fue a las Cavernas Centellantes.

- ¿Lo llevó Legolas?

- Sí. Lo iba a pasar a dejar ahí y luego seguiría su viaje al Bosque Negro.

- Ese desvío nos podría servir. Gandalf, ¿crees que podrías llamar a Sombragris?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Ir a buscarlo.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? Sin escolta no puedes salir.

- Gandalf, si algo le pasa a Legolas, no va a haber poder que me logre mantener con escolta.

- Vamos a hablar con Aragorn, tal vez a él se le ocurra algo.

Muy a mi pesar, le di la razón a Gandalf, tal vez a él se le podría ocurrir algo que hacer. Pero después de hablarle, no hubo otra idea y el tiempo pasaba.

Llegó el momento de partir, aún no montaba y se acercó Éowyn diciendo:

- No te preocupes que no le pasará nada.

- Me gustaría tener tu confianza, pero no puedo.

- Al menos, a ti te van a llevar. A mí, me dejan aquí.

- Te digo que es lo mejor.

- ¿No puedes hablarles para que acepten que los acompañe?

- Esta vez no. Ellos tienen razón, ni siquiera yo debería ir.

Se acercó Eomer y me dijo:

- Ya vamos a partir, ¿necesitas que te ayude a subir? – la pregunta me hizo pensar en ti, en las veces que me ayudabas a montar.

- No te preocupes – le contesté. Le di un abrazo a Éowyn y monté.

**Capítulo Nº 43:**

Al poco rato salimos: Gandalf y Aragorn, al frente; luego venía un grupo de entre cuarenta y cincuenta hombres, después yo flanqueada por Merry y Pippin, detrás de nosotros, unos cien hombre más y cerraban la columna el Príncipe Imrahil y Eomer.

Cada vez que miraba esta distribución extrañaba, cuando te adelantabas, luego te acercabas a Gandalf para terminar a mi lado. Realmente era lo único que faltaba, pues hasta Pippin había recordado más historias de La Comarca, y se iba contándolas en todo el camino. Pobre Pippin, si hubiera sabido que no le prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía. Solo tenía una idea: ir a buscarte. Avanzamos hasta cuando iba a oscurecer y nos detuvimos para pasar la noche. Cené con Merry y Pippin, luego me fui a acostar, dormí por momentos, exclusivamente porque necesitaba descansar para hacer lo que había planeado todo ese día.

Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos, con excepción de un par de guardias, me escabullí hasta donde estaban los caballos y aprovechando el amor que me profesaba mi palomino, junto a que no lo había dejado bien amarrado, éste se acercó a mí antes que el resto de los caballos se inquietara. Todo estaba saliendo según mis planes, hasta que alguien me asustó por la espalda. Era Merry, que me dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a tratar de alcanzar a Legolas.

- ¿Estás loca?

- Un poco, sí.

- No hagas eso. Debemos ir a La Comarca.

- De acuerdo, vayan ustedes. No creo que tengan mayor problema, pero yo debo traer a Legolas. Gandalf no debería haber permitido que fuera solo.

- Es muy probable que lo sepa y que por eso haya aceptado que vinieras con nosotros, para poder vigilarte mejor.

- Merry, ahora tengo que irme, dile a Gandalf que sigan la ruta trazada, que en cuanto encuentre a Legolas tomaremos un camino para interceptarlos.

- Sé que me van a retar por no avisarles. Lo único que espero es que lo encuentres pronto. Cuídate.

- Yo lo haré, hazlo tú y cuida de Pippin – le dije y saqué al caballo hacia un lado caminando para evitar que hiciera mucho ruido.

Cuando estuve a una buena distancia, monté, me ubiqué en el espacio y luego hice correr al caballo a lo que más me diera.

Según me contó después Merry, cuando se dieron cuenta de mi huída lo retaron, diciéndole que cómo había sido posible que me dejara ir sin dar aviso. Que Gandalf quiso ir a buscarme, pero que Aragorn lo había convencido que si tenía éxito, y que no lo dudaba, tú sabrías cuidarme bien, después de lo cual siguieron camino a La Comarca. Me alegro que nunca cambiara, y con eso me ayudó.

Yo trataba de darte alcance, pero tenía que estar parando cada cierto tiempo para que el caballo descansara. De vez en cuando, solo me bajaba y seguía a pie. De esa forma demoré cuatro días en llegar al Bosque Negro, pues por ahí estuve un poco perdida, en especial tratando de encontrar a tu gente, aunque realmente fueron ellos los que me encontraron y me llevaron en presencia del Rey Thranduil, tu padre.

- Mi Señor – lo saludé con una reverencia y me sonrió, pero su mirada era bastante especial, tanto que casi no podía concentrarme tratando de definirla.

- Supongo que eres Mónica – me contestó acercándose y ante mi sorpresa, me dijo –. Legolas te conoce bien. Me dijo que era posible que vinieras.

- Mi Señor, necesito hablar con él – le dije cuando logré sobreponerme a su saludo y su mirada.

- Él partió ayer con un grupo para detener a los Orcos antes que lleguen aquí.

- O sea que no alcancé a llegar – dije desilusionada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mi Señor, ¿me podéis prestar un caballo? El mío está muy cansado.

- No creo que quieras continuar viaje.

- Debo hacerlo, tengo que encontrarlo antes que se encuentre con los Orcos.

- ¿Y me puedes decir a qué se debe el apuro?

- Mi Señor, no sé cuánto le ha contado Legolas de mí, pero tengo la posibilidad de presentir el futuro y no es conveniente que él participe de ese ataque... – me interrumpió una explosión a lo lejos que me sobresaltó.

Él me miró y dijo:

- No te preocupes, que Legolas sabe bien cómo defenderse.

- Mi Señor, realmente necesitaría que me prestarais un caballo.

- No es conveniente que vayas allá ahora.

- Mi Señor, ¿Legolas no le habló de lo terca que soy?

- Sí, me lo dijo y ahora veo que es verdad... Te prestaré un caballo, pero tendrás que aceptar una escolta.

Poco después, cuando aún se escuchaban las explosiones, partía con cuatro escoltas. Pero cuando llegamos, los Orcos habían huido. Te buscamos sin suerte.

Uno de mis escoltas encontró tu arco, entonces hablé con quién los dirigía, diciéndole que yo seguiría a los Orcos, y que ellos regresaran con tu padre, que le dijeran lo que había sucedido y mandara a avisar a Gandalf que se encontraba en La Comarca.

Debo decir que siguió mis instrucciones no muy convencido.

Yo monté nuevamente, llevando tu arco y la espada de uno de los Orcos muertos y dejé que mis presentimientos me hicieran guiar el caballo. Por primera vez, desee que Aragorn hubiera estado ahí, creo que hubiera avanzado más rápido. Durante el trayecto hubo un solo momento en que no estuve segura de mi presentimiento y fue cuando los Orcos hicieron un enorme desvío, pero lo seguí y no me equivoqué, seguí avanzando hasta llegar a las Colinas de Hierro, tomé uno de los pasos hasta llegar a una explanada en cuyo centro había una construcción bastante extraña para esos parajes: semejaba una enorme mansión construida con materiales bastante rústicos. A su alrededor, un poco alejadas de la casa principal, había una gran cantidad de casitas de piedra negra. La distribución me hizo recordar el dibujo de una de mis primeras visiones.

Te sentí en la casa principal y recuerdo que me dije, como para darme ánimo: "Bueno, Mónica, ya llegaste hasta acá. Si Merlín se ha tomado tantas molestias para conocerte, es mejor que llegues hasta el final".

Después de eso bajé del caballo y lo oculté por ahí cerca, junto con los arcos, las flechas y la espada, todos en sitios distintos.

Luego avancé a pie, hasta que un grupo de seis Orcos me rodearon y les dije:

- Soy Mónica y vine a ver a Merlín.

El que parecía el Jefe habló algo que no entendí con otro que lo acompañaba, y éste último se fue corriendo a la casa principal.

- Bien, él te espera – me dijo a mí.

Me llevaron a la casa. Una vez adentro, me di cuenta que quién la había diseñado era, realmente, un enfermo mental. Era como una réplica macabra de las lujosas mansiones de mi tiempo, con materiales burdos y decorada con un pésimo gusto. Me condujeron a un salón amplio, como el que se podría haber sido el Salón de Baile, pero éste era muy oscuro.

**Capítulo Nº 44:**

Poco después llegó Merlín, que preguntó al Jefe Orco:

- ¿Está armada?

- No, señor, no traía armas ni caballo. Llegó a pie, pidiendo hablar con usted.

- Bien, entonces déjennos solos – y los guardias se fueron junto a su Jefe.

- ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita? – me preguntó.

- Me llegó tu invitación y aunque me costó dar con la dirección, aquí me tienes.

- O sea que vienes a buscar a Legolas.

- Así es. Por eso, si no fuera mucha la molestia, que lo hicieras traer para que podamos irnos.

Rió de buena gana y me dijo:

- Realmente extrañaba poder conversar con alguien de mi tiempo.

- Eso sería fácil de arreglar, digo, para que puedas regresar.

- ¿Y dejar todo esto?

- No me digas que te gusta aquí. Todo esto es deprimente. Al menos, yo he conocido los sitios bellos de la Tierra Media, ¿qué has visto tú, fuera de este lugar?

- No te envidio, si es eso lo que quieres. Me gusta todo lo que he visto y vivido aquí. Tengo un gran poder en estas tierras, y ahora, gracias a ti, todos me conocen y dentro de poco todos me llamarán "Señor Merlín".

- ¿No podrías haber escogido otro nombre? Pues Merlín fue un mago bueno, nada más alejado de tu persona.

- No estoy tan de acuerdo con eso. Merlín fue un mago, sí, pero ¿bueno? Solo en la historia de Disney. Él hizo todo lo necesario para que Arturo llegara a ser Rey, porque así convenía a sus propósitos. Al igual que yo estoy haciendo todo lo necesario para gobernar toda la Tierra Media. Y estoy casi seguro de que tú sabes que llegaré a cumplir mi propósito.

- No estés tan seguro, te recuerdo que aunque eres uno de los descendientes de Númenor, aún sigues siendo hombre y por lo tanto mortal.

- Y tú también.

- Yo lo tengo asumido hace mucho tiempo y por eso no me interesa gobernar nada. Y mi futuro lo veo tranquilamente.

- O sea que es cierto, por eso fracasaban mis ataques. Tienes el poder de ver el futuro.

- No tanto como verlo, pero sí presentirlo. ¿Acaso tú no puedes?

- No, yo puedo hacer otras cosas, como por ejemplo, esto – y una silla que estaba a su espalda, la movió sin mirarla ni tocarla.

- ¡Vaya! Impresionante: telekinesis.

- Sí, he logrado dominarlo sin necesidad de ver el objeto que quiero mover.

- Está interesante la charla, pero ¿por qué no me entregas a Legolas? Querías conversar conmigo y ya lo hemos hecho por un buen rato. Ahora sería bueno que nos dejaras ir, antes que lleguen los refuerzos que solicité antes de aceptar tu invitación.

- No, ¿para qué? Mejor que vengan, así terminamos esto de una buena vez, ¿no te parece?

- ¿Serviría de algo decirte que no?

- No lo creo, pero ya que has sido tan amable de venir y hablar conmigo, haré que te lleven con Legolas, ya que tanto quieres verlo.

Y asomándose fuera del Salón, le dijo a uno de los guardias:

- Condúcela a donde está el Elfo – y dirigiéndose a mí –. Él te llevará. Espero que acepten mi invitación a cenar hoy conmigo.

- Veré qué se puede hacer – contesté y salí con el Orco que me condujo a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, la abrió dejándome pasar.

Al verte, regresó mi alma al cuerpo, y dijiste:

- ¡Mónica!, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Y los otros?

- Tranquilo, vine sola y pienso que el resto debe venir en camino.

Luego, te conté todo lo que había pasado, desde que Gandalf me había ido a despertar esa mañana y cuando terminé; me dijiste:

- No deberías haber venido, ese hombre está loco.

- ¿Qué yo no debería haber venido? Quién no debería haber venido eres tú, ¿o te olvidas que te dije que te aseguraras de que fuéramos juntos? Pero ya tendremos tiempo para discutir eso. Dime, ¿has podido ver algo de la casa?

- No, solo la entrada, la escalera y esta habitación. Las ventanas tienen barrotes.

- Y vista al norte – dije –. Si tan solo tuviera vista al sur.

- ¿Por qué al sur?

- Es un paisaje más bonito – dije sonriendo –. Disculpa, sigo con el estilo de conversación que sostuve con ese hombre. Lo que pasa, es que me gustaría poder ver qué sucede en el paso por donde llegamos.

- Yo estuve buscando la forma de salir y no encontré ninguna.

- De esta habitación va a ser difícil, vamos a tener que probar del primer piso. A propósito, estamos invitados a cenar.

- Definitivamente ese hombre está loco.

- No tanto, es algo que en mi tiempo se acostumbra.

- ¿Cenar con locos?

- Casi, pero aún es temprano. Quiero saber ¿por qué fuiste tú a avisar del ataque al Bosque Negro? Debía haber sido un mensajero.

- Con Gimli decidimos ir a donde debíamos, era lo mejor – te quedé mirando y preguntaste –. ¿Qué pasa?

- Aún no logro explicarme cómo pude enamorarme de un Elfo tan tonto como tú – me acerqué y me abracé a ti, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que algo te pasaba, cuando quisiste abrazarme –. ¿Qué sucede? – tenías una herida, un corte, en tu hombro.

- No es nada – me dijiste.

- Déjame ver – no era muy profunda, pero aún sangraba, recorrí la habitación con la vista y encontré un jarrón con agua, saqué un pañuelo que siempre andaba trayendo, porque me conozco como propensa a sufrir accidentes, pero esta vez me sirvió contigo.

Cuando ya estabas mejor, te dije:

- ¿Qué diría Gandalf ahora?

- Por haberte escapado de esa forma, ojala que no te mande de vuelta.

- No me refería a eso, si no a eso – te mostré la puerta y reí.

- Eres especial, solo tú podrías reír en un momento así.

- Si no riera, tendría que llorar, y eso no me permitiría pensar claramente.

En ese momento, me preocupaba lo que había dejado escondido, si Gandalf vendría en camino, si habría podido seguir mi rastro, en dónde estaría.

Te quedé mirando y te dije:

- Legolas, tengo que pedirte un favor para la hora de la cena.

- Cuando me pides ese tipo de cosas, generalmente es porque no me va a gustar.

- Lo que pasa es que este hombre tiene una forma muy peculiar de hablar, que te puede parecer extraño y hasta ofensivo. Bueno, lo que quiero es que no le prestes atención a eso.

- O sea, ¿quieres que si te ofende yo me quede tranquilo y lo acepte?

- En pocas palabras, sí. Quiero hacer algo, pero necesito que me ayudes de esa forma, porque lo más probable es que quiera provocarte y si lo consigue, no solo estaremos perdidos nosotros, sino también el grupo que debe venir.

Me miraste, te acercaste y me abrazaste diciendo:

- Está bien, no le daré importancia a lo que vea ni escuche, ¿contenta?

- Tranquila – te acercaste más hasta besar mis labios.

Lo que más debía hacer en ese momento, era pensar cómo lograría averiguar lo que quería, y tú lo único que hacías era distraerme. Creo que te dejé, pues también deseaba estar contigo, hacía varios días que no estábamos juntos y extrañaba tus besos y caricias.

**Capítulo Nº 45:**

Tiempo después, escuchamos que abrían la puerta, era el Jefe de los Orcos que venía a buscarnos para la cena.

Como supuse el comedor tenía una vista al noreste, lo que me complicaba bastante. En ese momento, llegué a pensar que este Merlín podía saber perfectamente cuales eran mis intenciones, pero preferí no desilusionarme antes de tiempo. Igual que siempre, andábamos de la mano, era la mejor forma de darnos confianza.

Ya en el comedor, nos esperaba Merlín que dijo:

- Bienvenidos, adelante y tomen asiento. Que bueno que aceptaron mi invitación. Realmente, ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja; extraña, pero hermosa.

- Gracias – contesté con mi mejor sonrisa –, estuvimos admirando el paisaje que se ve desde la habitación, un poco tétrica, pero interesante.

Soltó una risotada y te dijo:

- Cuidado con ella que piensa rápido... – esas palabras te molestaron, pues apretaste mi mano –, ya habrá tiempo para que veas todos los alrededores.

- Quería hacerte una consulta, esta casa me trae reminiscencias de otra, pero no sé cuál.

- ¿En serio? Y eso que traté de copiarla lo mejor que pude: la película "La Novicia Rebelde".

Ese título, me hizo saber que Merlín debía hablar inglés, pues el título que me dio fue "El Sonido de la Música" que sería la traducción del título del inglés al español.

- ¡Eso! Claro que en este paraje te hubiera quedado mejor la Mansión Adams, yo creo – comentario que sé no le gustó, pero para mí era el colmo que se inspirara en algo que yo apreciaba tanto, para hacer ese esperpento de mansión.

- Mejor, ¿por qué no me cuentas cómo estaba el mundo cuando fueron a buscarte?

- Como siempre, ¿en qué año vivías tú?

- Digamos 2000.

- Si decimos ese año, no supiste nada de las Torres Gemelas de New York.

- No, ¿qué pasó?

- En un ataque terrorista, sin precedentes, las derribaron.

- ¿Las dos? ¿Y cómo?

- Con aviones de pasajeros que los estrellaron en ellas.

- Debe haber sido espectacular.

- Yo diría horroroso.

- Y qué otras cosas han pasado.

- En cinco años, mucho.

- ¿Tú vivías en el 2005?

- Sí.

- Parece que me he perdido de toda la diversión.

- Si para ti, eso es diversión, creo que deberías reconsiderar y regresar. Pues estoy segura que aún queda mucha en ese tiempo.

- ¿Sabías qué eres una romántica?

- Más de una persona me lo ha dicho – en ese momento trajeron la cena.

- Espero que les guste, yo mismo lo preparé.

Me sorprendió ver los platos. Estaban finamente decorados, como de un restaurante exclusivo. Y los alimentos servidos eran los mismos que había comido en Lórien.

- Disculpa – dije –, ¿has trabajado como chef?

- ¿Lo dices por los arreglos? No, la verdad es que, esto de la cocina, es como un pasatiempo para mí.

- Se ve bastante bien.

Empezamos a comer, no sin algo de temor de que quisiera envenenarnos, pero, como él mismo dijo, aún no tenía motivo para matarnos.

Cuando terminamos, le pregunté:

- ¿Por qué no nos enseñas los alrededores ahora? Para poder estirar un poco las piernas y bajar la cena, que estuvo exquisita.

- Es mejor que esperemos al resto, así les hago un solo recorrido.

- Bueno, allá tú. Lo que pasa es que los grupos, cuando son muy numerosos, pueden salirse de control.

- ¿Lo crees, realmente?

- Cualquiera lo sabe.

- Bien, entonces les mostraré a ustedes primero, total todo el sector está bien vigilado.

Y nos llevó a hacer el recorrido que tanto quería. Cuando terminamos, nos hizo escoltar, nuevamente, a la habitación. Al quedar solos, me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Eso, en mi tiempo, se llama "Guerra Fría". Lo único que espero es que solo encuentre el caballo.

- Sigo sin entender.

- A ver, trataré de explicarte. Todo esto es un juego de palabras, al igual que el nombre. Se trata de intercambio de información. Son las cosas que yo quería saber, diciéndole algo que a él le interesara saber, pero que no perjudicara lo que yo pudiera planear. Lo único malo es que, lo que me dijo, no es muy confiable.

- Y para él no va a ser muy confiable lo que le has dicho.

- Pero él tiene la ventaja de poder movilizarse; y nosotros, no.

- Entiendo lo que tú querías saber y averiguaste, ¿pero qué fue lo que le dijiste?

- Sabe quiénes vienen, además que estoy viendo la forma de escapar y que necesito apoyo, es ahí donde entra el caballo que ojala encuentre solo, sin las otras cosas que escondí.

- ¿Qué escondiste?

- Después te digo. Ahora necesito saber qué viste afuera.

- Por el camino que llegamos hay entre diez y quince Orcos vigilando, y cinco distribuidos en diferentes puntos.

- Tiene todo bien cubierto – pensé en voz alta.

- A qué te refieres.

- Nada. Ahora la casa está bien resguardada, vamos a tener que esperar al resto, ojala que esto no haya variado el plan original – en ese momento, te miré y no pude contener una sonrisa al ver como me mirabas, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que decía. Te abracé y dije –. No me pongas atención, ahora solo vamos a tener que esperar. Si mis cálculos andan bien, deberíamos tener noticias mañana al oscurecer – y te hice señas para que entendieras que era antes de esa hora.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

- No sé tú, pero yo voy a descansar un poco – me senté en la cama y te dije –. Ven aquí, conmigo – te sentaste a mi lado, me abracé a ti y cerré los ojos un momento.

- Sigo pensando que no deberías haber venido, te has arriesgado mucho – me dijiste mientras acariciabas mis cabellos.

- ¿Y qué haría yo sin ti? – te acercaste y me besaste.

- Nunca has necesitado de nadie, aunque siempre lo has buscado.

- A ti, sí te necesito, recuerda que te di mi corazón. Si te pierdo, también lo perderé y así no podría vivir.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de depender de otros?

- De ti, nunca – te abracé con fuerza.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y luego empezaste a reír, te pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Recordé lo que me dijiste temprano, con respecto a la puerta.

Me hiciste reír también. Sabía que Gandalf no andaba tan lejos en sus temores, pero por mientras pudiera estar conciente, no pasaría nada de lo que después me pudiera arrepentir. Cuántas veces habíamos estado solos y fuera de una vez, en que estuvimos a punto de ceder, habíamos podido controlar el deseo de estar aún más juntos. Sabía también de tu temor, por lo que pudiera pasar al estar, tanto tiempo, separados y lo que yo más trataba era de desvanecer esos temores. Lo cierto era que yo me apoyaba en ti, estoy segura que si tú no hubieras estado a mi lado, yo no habría hecho la mitad de lo que hice.

A ti era fácil entenderte, lo que se me dificultaba era aceptar tus celos sin razón y tu sobreprotección; pero ahora que lo pienso, solo eran parte de tu forma de decirme que me amabas. A esas alturas de nuestra historia, había cerrado los ojos en más oportunidades a tu forma de ser, que en toda mi vida. Siempre me cuestioné sobre los motivos de ello, cómo podía amar a un Elfo tan tonto como para pensar que podría dejar de amarlo de la noche a la mañana, que no permitía que nada me molestara ni me dañara, con excepción de él mismo. El amor, dicen que nos vuelve tontos, aunque nunca lo reconocí abiertamente, hasta ahora, tienen toda la razón; y, quizás, yo haya y siga siendo una tonta enamorada de ti.

Esta vez puedo asegurar que te dormiste primero que yo, lo que me dejó más tranquila, pues percibía tu angustia de cuando te tomaron prisionero. Fue en ese momento en que cerré los ojos para abandonarme al cansancio que sentía.

**Capítulo Nº 46:**

Al día siguiente, desperté con un beso en mi frente, que me hizo recordar el cuento de la Bella Durmiente. Y como las malas costumbres son difíciles de erradicar, me suplicaste:

- Cuéntamela.

Te miré enojada y contesté.

- Solo por haberlo hecho de nuevo, no te cuento nada.

- Por favor, disculpa, fue sin querer, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer. No seas mala, aunque solo sea para pasar el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar lo que empieza bien?

Después de esa pregunta, bajaste la vista, poniendo una cara que me partió el corazón e hizo que te dijera:

- Está bien, te lo contaré; pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Y te conté la historia lo mejor que pude.

- ...dentro de estos cuentos clásicos que son las tres princesas: Blancanieves, Cenicienta y Aurora o la Bella Durmiente, el que más me gusta es este.

- ¿Y los otros?

- No me gustan tanto.

- No me refería a eso, ¿por qué no me los cuentas también?

- Me vas a dejar sin historias que contar.

- Yo sé que sabes muchas. Tanto como Pippin historias de La Comarca.

- ¡Ah, no! En eso no soy capaz de competir.

Y ambos reímos.

Me gustaba contarte los cuentos, por lo que te conté también los otros dos y después sobre el hombre que los hizo conocidos a través de bellas imágenes. En ese momento, traté de explicarte sobre las imágenes en movimiento, pero no sería hasta tiempo después cuando pude demostrártelo.

Fue en medio del cuento de Blancanieves, cuando un Orco nos llevó algo para desayunar y antes del medio día, Merlín me mandó a llamar. Sé que te costó dejarme ir sola, pero fue mejor así.

Cuando estuve en su presencia, su mirada hizo que se me empequeñeciera el corazón, y me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica:

- Buenos días, espero que hayas dormido bien.

Sobreponiéndome a como me hizo sentir ese saludo, contesté:

- Sí, gracias. Al menos, pude descansar del viaje.

- Que bien, me alegro – cambiando su expresión, se acercó y tomó mi brazo con fuerza y me llevó fuera, donde vi el caballo – ¿Qué otras cosas tienes escondidas? – preguntó zarandeándome con tanta fuerza, que casi descolocó mi brazo.

- Yo no sé en qué mundo vives, pero en el mío, un caballo, no se puede esconder. Solo lo dejé donde pudiera pastar. ¿Te has fijado que en este sector no hay muchos sitios dónde hacerlo?

- No me salgas con esa, además sé que tienes algo más escondido. Dime ¿qué es? Y ¿dónde está?

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Eres paranoico. No tengo nada escondido.

Me llevó, nuevamente dentro de la casa y me dijo:

- Recuerdas que ayer te mostré que puedo mover objetos sin tocarlos. Bueno, eso no es lo único, también he desarrollado el sentido de la audición. Estando en esta habitación puedo escuchar todo lo que se hable y hasta murmure dentro de la casa – entonces me tiró al piso –. ¿Veamos qué tan desarrollado tiene ese sentido tu Elfo?

Me volvió a tomar del mismo brazo, que aún me dolía, e hizo que me levantara. Con el tirón casi me hace gritar, pero me contuve y le dije:

- Para eso vas a tener que esforzarte mucho y no creo que logres nada. Primero, tendrías que matarme, antes de que yo emitiera algún quejido.

Esas palabras me valieron una cachetada que me volvió al piso y rompió mi labio. Te juro que con eso, lo único en que pensaba era cómo podría calmarte, pues el labio roto no podría ocultarlo.

En ese momento, se acercó el Jefe de los Orcos y algo le dijo, que me quedó mirando y ordenó:

- Regrésenla con su querido Elfo. A ver como le explicas lo que pasó aquí.

Me levanté antes que algún Orco pusiera sus manos sobre mí y me escoltaron hasta la habitación.

Cuando entré, lo hice tocando mi nariz como cuando tenía frío. Y los ojos los sentía vidriosos. Te acercaste y preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasó?

Cuando escuché que habían cerrado la puerta, retiré mi mano y tu cara cambió, haciéndome temblar. Antes de que dijeras o hicieras nada, hablé yo:

- Legolas, por favor, cálmate. Yo sabía que esto tenía que pasar. Además, tengo que agradecer que no pasó a mayores – mis lágrimas empezaron a caer –. Prométeme que te calmarás. Además, ya no me duele – y era verdad, ya no me dolía, realmente no sentía, si quiera, que tuviera labio. Sentía todo ese lado de mi cara completamente hinchado.

No sé qué habrá sido, si mis palabras, mis lágrimas o alguna otra cosa la que te hizo decirme:

- No te preocupes, que no haré nada... por ahora. Pero, no dejaré que vuelvas a hablar a solas con ese loco.

- Si llegas a hacer algo, vas a estar entrando en su juego, como ya te dije: quiere provocarte, el motivo no lo conozco, pero, por favor, contrólate. Es como si quisiera pelear contigo, pero necesitara que tú comiences. Recuerda eso cada vez que vayas a perder la calma.

- No te preocupes – me dijiste y me tomaste la mano llevándome a que me sentara a los pies de la cama –. Pero mira cómo estás, no creo que tengas otro pañuelo.

- Te equivocas, sabía que el viaje sería largo – y saqué otro de los pañuelos.

Tú lo tomaste, lo mojaste y lo pasaste por la herida, que aunque ya no sangraba, sí había empezado a dolerme.

Al menos, lo que había logrado ocultar muy bien era el dolor del hombro. Por mientras me limpiabas, me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás segura qué el grupo llegará hoy?

- Sí, a la hora que dije, lo único con que no contaba era que Merlín ha escuchado nuestras conversaciones, por lo que también sabe de la llegada de Gandalf y los demás.

Sé que entendiste lo que hacía.

- ¿Puedes contarme qué fue lo que sucedió abajo que terminó golpeándote?

- Encontró el caballo y sabe que hay más cosas escondidas. Se enfureció porque no quise decirle qué era y dónde estaba.

- Bueno, entonces tendremos que seguir esperando a que lleguen.

Me llevaste por el lado de la cama y nos quedamos como habíamos pasado la noche. En un momento, tomaste mi cara con tu mano y la levantaste para que te mirara. Entonces, te acercaste y besaste mis labios en forma tan sutil, que hubiera dicho que una pluma los había rozado. Sabía que lo hacías así por la herida, pero te agradecí el gesto y sé, también, que lo supiste a través de esa mala costumbre tuya. Luego, me preguntaste:

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas otra historia?

- No se me ocurre ninguna.

- ¿De qué se trata la que mencionaron anoche, durante la cena con respecto a la casa?

- ¿La Novicia Rebelde?

- Sí, creo que esa era.

- Es una historia hermosa, pero a la vez triste. Esa historia, además, me hace recordar a mi amiga a quién también le gusta mucho.

- Cuéntamela.

Esa se transformó en la historia más larga que te conté, pues tuve que situarte en lo que había sido la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hablarte de Hitler y sus afanes expansionistas, todo para poder contarte la historia de la familia Von Trapp.

**Capítulo Nº 47:**

Cuando llegué a la parte de la huida a Suiza, me detuve un momento, y entonces me dijiste:

- Es hermosa y no le veo cual es la parte triste.

- Lo triste vino después, ya que al poco tiempo el Capitán enfermó gravemente y murió dejando a María con los niños. Él nunca pudo regresar a su querida Austria. Ella lo hizo con los niños. Hace como unos quince años, me enteré, que ella murió. Supongo que ahora podrán estar juntos.

- Pero si eso lo crees realmente, no tendrías porque estar triste.

En ese momento, no te lo dije, pero lo que me ponía triste era el pensar en todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, quizás pensando en nuestra propia separación.

- Tienes razón – te dije forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás cansada? Porque si es así puedes dormir un poco, yo te aviso si sucede algo.

- No, estoy bien, ¿no quieres qué te cuente otra historia?

- ¿De qué se trata?

- No sé, aún no la escojo, ¿de qué te gustaría?

- Me gustan las que me has contado.

- Bueno, hay unas a las que le tengo especial cariño, se llaman: "La Rama de Mirto Encantada" y "El Encendedor de Yesca".

- Cuéntame las dos.

- A ver, te voy a contar la de "La Rama de Mirto Encantada" primero.

Y empecé mi relato. Lo que realmente quería era tranquilizarme, pues cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa. Por eso, el cuento lo terminé a duras penas. Tú algo habías percibido, pues me preguntaste:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, solo algo nerviosa.

- No tienes por qué estarlo, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.

A medio día, nos habían llevado algo para comer y como no tenía hambre, no había querido probar bocado. Entonces, me dijiste:

- Debes alimentarte. Estoy seguro que en estos días, si has comido una vez al día es mucho. Recuerda que cuando saliste de la ciudad, lo hiciste contra todo buen juicio, por lo que te pasó. Al menos, come algo de fruta – la tomaste, la partiste y me la estabas pasando cuando te dije:

- No gracias, en serio que no tengo hambre.

- Entonces abre la boca, porque si es necesario que te la dé yo mismo, así lo haré.

Y eso fue lo que hiciste, la partiste en pedazos pequeños para que pudiera comerlos sin problemas por mi labio. Una vez que terminaste de dármela, te dije:

- Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Acaso no vas a comer nada?

- Ahora sí, pero ¿me podrías contar otra historia por mientras?

- Bueno – te contesté y empecé con el relato.

De vez en cuando, me interrumpías para darme un pedacito de tu fruta, diciendo:

- Pruébala, está exquisita.

Yo sonreía, pues sabía lo que hacías, me lo comía y continuaba con el cuento.

Luego te dije:

- Ya te he contado muchos cuentos, ahora cuéntame uno tú.

Me contaste una historia hermosa que más adelante la transcribiré, aunque creo que nunca la olvidaré.

Después que terminaste, miré a la ventana, tratando de calcular la hora, y te dije:

- Voy a dormir un poco – mientras te hacía señas para que me siguieras el juego.

- Yo te aviso antes de cenar.

Te sonreí y me levanté de la cama. Empecé a buscar algo que me sirviera para lo que quería hacer, y lo encontré cuando miré un cajón del mueble que estaba en la habitación.

Luego, me puse a mirar por la ventana, te acercaste y me tomaste de la cintura, quedándonos así unos minutos, hasta que escuchamos un enorme barullo. Y te dije:

- Legolas, pronto, ayúdame a sacar esta manilla – te indiqué la del cajón que había estado mirando. Era metálica, alargada y más parecía un desarmador. Por mientras, yo fui a poner mi oído en la puerta y se escuchaban varias carreras y algunas órdenes que no entendí.

Cuando tuviste la manilla, te llevé a la puerta. Lo que Merlín no había tomado en cuenta, es que las celdas no deben abrirse hacia adentro, siempre hacia fuera; porque, de lo contrario, las bisagras quedan hacía el interior y pueden desarmarse.

- Trata de sacar las bisagras.

Te costó un poco, pero al final lo lograste.

- Vamos a tener que salir y tratar de llegar hasta donde tenía escondido el caballo, para recuperar el resto de las cosas.

- ¿Qué tienes escondido?

- Tu arco y el mío, junto con flechas. También escondí la espada de un Orco, por lo que pudiera acontecer. Ahora, vamos que este ataque no va a durar mucho.

Yo iba indicándote por donde ir, pues no quería encontrarme con ese hombre. Dentro de la casa no fue tan difícil como fuera. Lo único que nos hicimos de unas espadas que nos ayudó a llegar hasta donde estaban las cosas, que tomamos y seguimos hacia donde vimos a Gandalf y Aragorn. Este último, fue el primero en vernos y nos llamó. Cuando en mi mente escuché una voz que no me esperaba y que decía:

- No importa, ya una vez aceptaste mi invitación, la aceptarás de nuevo. Ahora, vete con tu Elfo querido y no vuelvas a separarte de él, porque te aseguro que no volverás a verlo.

Al escuchar esto último, me detuve un momento y dijiste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Vamos.

Con nosotros, todos empezaron a retirarse. En ese momento, me fijé que tu padre había reforzado el grupo de Gandalf. Habían llevado tu caballo y yo había perdido el que me prestaron, por lo que tuve que montar contigo. Cosa que me trajo tantos recuerdos. Poco tiempo después, nos detuvimos y Gandalf se acercó donde estaba. Cuando llegó, tú me tomaste la mano. Él se dio cuenta de lo que hiciste y te dijo:

- Legolas, necesito hablar con Mónica un momento.

Yo te miré sonriendo, entonces me soltaste y te alejaste con dirección a donde estaba tu gente. Cuando empezaste a hablar con ellos, Gandalf me miró y dijo:

- Muy bien, ahora me puedes explicar a qué se debió toda esa locura, ¿te das cuenta que en este momento debería mandarte a tu tiempo, sin excusa? Además, mírate como tienes el labio.

- Lo siento, pero era necesario que hiciera todo lo que hice, y como siempre he dicho, me podré arrepentir de muchas cosas, pero no de ésta. Ahora, si quieres mandarme de vuelta es tu decisión. Además, yo ya te lo había advertido: no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, sabiendo en el peligro en que se encontraba Legolas.

- Por lo visto esta va a ser la tónica cada vez que ustedes dos se separen.

- De eso puedes estar seguro y más ahora, porque Merlín amenazó abiertamente a Legolas. No tengo la menor idea de por qué quiere provocarlo, como para que empiece una pelea que no quiere empezar él mismo.

- Realmente, extraño.

- De hecho, la bofetada que me rompió el labio era, justamente, para eso. Menos mal que pude calmarlo, pero no sé cuánto más pueda hacerlo.

- Vamos a tener que analizar bien todo lo que dices. Ahora, volviendo al asunto que nos preocupa en este momento, no quiero que vuelvas a huir como lo hiciste.

- Eso no será necesario, si no vuelves a separarnos.

- Veremos que se puede hacer a ese respecto – luego me tomó el mentón y me hizo ladear un poco la cara para ver mi labio, y dijo –. En un par de días ya no tendrás nada – luego miró hacia donde estabas –. Me parece que está más preocupado, que cuando estabas con Merlín, es mejor que vayas a calmarlo.

Le sonreí y fui hasta donde estabas tú.

**Capítulo Nº 48:**

Regresamos al Bosque Negro, donde estuvimos un par de días, que fueron maravillosos. Yo andaba en las nubes, conversábamos, reíamos, nos contábamos historias. Pero aquello era la calma antes de la tempestad.

Creo que, lo que retrasó la partida, era el hecho de tener que pasar a buscar a Gimli y que Gandalf quería pedírtelo, pero con lo que yo le había dicho, sabía que yo exigiría ir contigo y eso no era aconsejable. Al final, fue él mismo a buscar a Gimli. Mientras, nosotros iniciamos el camino de regreso a Minas Tirith.

El día que partimos, te noté extraño, aún me pregunto por qué no me dijiste en ese momento lo que te pasaba. Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco pregunté. Pensé que tu comportamiento se debía al hecho de tener que dejar, nuevamente, tu hogar y tu familia. En ese momento, hubiera dado una solución a un problema que repercutiría tiempo después.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el Bosque Negro, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos acordado del Príncipe Imrahil y el hecho que tuviera una conversación pendiente con él. Pero la ausencia de Gandalf, hizo reaccionar a Aragorn que aún no dejaba la idea de que nosotros estaríamos mejor separados.

El primer día de viaje no hubo ninguna novedad, al contrario, recién habíamos empezado el viaje y Pippin había empezado con una de sus historias, fue solo mirarnos y aguantar la risa que esto nos provocaba. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta que me gustaba admirarte, me gustaba verte cuando te adelantabas para luego regresar a mi lado. Comíamos juntos, siempre tratando de respetar las reglas que nos había impuesto Gandalf. Aquella primera noche no quería ir a dormir, pero tú me convenciste diciendo que así despertaría temprano y podríamos seguir conversando; que, además, hacía frío y era mejor que me abrigara. Me gustaban esas ocasiones en que me tratabas como una niña pequeña y me arropabas, lo único que faltaba era que me contaras un cuento para dormir.

Algo que nunca te conté, fue que aquel primer día de viaje, me di cuenta de algo con respecto a Aragorn. Poco antes de detenernos, cuando la tarde ya estaba cayendo, había empezado a mirar constantemente el cielo. Como sería que hasta se daba vuelta a mirar hacia atrás. Yo traté de que no te dieras cuenta que yo también había empezado a hacer lo mismo, tratando de saber qué era lo que buscaba. Hasta que lo encontró y me di cuenta de lo que era... la primera estrella de la noche. Algún tiempo después, conversando con Arwen, me contó que él siempre la buscaba cuando no estaban juntos, pues sabía que ella también la estaría viendo.

Ahora, regresemos a la historia. Cuando desperté, fui a sentarme contigo. No hablamos nada, solo estábamos ahí, juntos, abrazados. Creo que este es un buen momento para aclarar un comentario de Tolkien, que decía que era costumbre de tu pueblo dormir con los ojos abiertos, mirando las estrellas. No es tan así, lo que sucede es que simplemente no duermen estando a la intemperie, solo descansan y se dedican a mirar el cielo, claro que se desconectan de todo como si estuvieran durmiendo. Pero, si están bajo techo, duermen como cualquiera. A no ser que el lecho, se encuentre orientado de tal forma que dé una buena vista del cielo nocturno. Nunca te lo dije, pero de esto último me di cuenta en Lothlórien, algún tiempo después.

Terminado el desayuno, continuamos nuestro camino, con más historias de La Comarca. Poco después de iniciada esa jornada, me empecé a sentir intranquila. Estábamos por detenernos para almorzar, cuando me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué?

- Has estado muy rara desde hace rato.

- Lo que sucede es que va a pasar algo, pero no sé qué.

- ¿Estarás presintiendo algún ataque de los Orcos?

- No, no es eso. Es algo malo, pero no de ese tipo. Tal vez, me estoy volviendo paranoica.

- De todas maneras hay que estar alertas.

- Sí, eso no le hace mal a nadie.

Al poco rato, nos detuvimos a almorzar, cuando nos estábamos alejando, escuchamos la voz de Eomer:

- ¡Legolas, espera! – se acercó a nosotros y te dijo – Aragorn quiere hablar contigo, con respecto al camino a tomar.

- Bueno, después de almorzar iré a hablar con él.

- ¿Por qué no vas ahora y lo discutimos almorzando?

Me miraste y asentí, aunque sabía que había una trampa en todo aquello y sé que también sentiste lo mismo. Como no te decidías, te dije:

- Ve, así te desocupas rápido y, tal vez, podamos conversar un rato, antes de seguir el viaje.

Me diste un beso en la frente y te fuiste con Eomer.

Yo me senté un poco más allá. Cuando iba a empezar a comer, me di vuelta buscándote, te vi conversando con Aragorn, pero estabas de espalda a mí; por eso, volví a acomodarme y empecé a comer. Sin querer, recordé las palabras de Merlín cuando nos íbamos, y la primera pesadilla que tuve y trataba de ver si tendrían alguna relación. En eso, una voz me sobresaltó:

- Es idea mía o has estado esquivándome todo este tiempo – me di vuelta y vi al Príncipe Imrahil. Entonces, comprendí todo.

- Lo siento si te he dado esa impresión, pero realmente no se ha dado la ocasión para conversar.

- Tienes razón. ¿Puedo? – preguntó indicando para sentarse frente a mí.

- Claro.

- Por lo que me he podido dar cuenta, con Legolas casi ni se separan.

- Sí, realmente tienes razón. Varias veces lo han intentado, pero muy pocas lo han logrado.

- Quería conversar contigo, para saber un poco más de ti. Según Gandalf, hace tiempo, te había ubicado en un tiempo muy distinto al nuestro.

- Sí, en el futuro. Aunque, tienen diferencias y similitudes – a esas alturas de la conversación, sus ojos no me dejaban pensar claramente.

- Cuéntame, ¿cómo vives en tu tiempo? Gandalf me contó que tienes una hija.

- Al parecer, Gandalf ha sido muy comunicativo contigo sobre mí.

- Disculpa, no sabía que era secreto.

- No, no es secreto, solo que me sorprende. ¿Te han dicho que tienes una mirada penetrante?

Sonrió y dijo:

- Sí, en más de una oportunidad, ¿te molesta?

- Me incomoda un poco.

- Lo siento, pero eso no puedo remediarlo.

- No te preocupes.

- Pero ibas a contarme de tu vida en tu tiempo.

- Bueno, vivo con mi madre y mi hija, además tengo un trabajo que me agrada mucho.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Ellos están separados, realmente siempre me pregunté cómo pudieron casarse, si no congenian para nada.

- ¿Y cómo son ellos?

- Bueno, él era el padre de los castigos, las palmadas, los gritos, para pasar a ser el que dejó de meterse en mi vida, de la noche a la mañana. Ella, la que prefería hablar los problemas antes de recurrir a un golpe o castigo, para pasar a ser una persona demasiado reiterativa en lo que expone. Pero, ¿por qué tanta pregunta?

- Solo para conocerte un poco más.

- Pues, realmente es muy poco lo que me conoces. Esos ojos, además de incomodar, no saben mentir.

- ¿Y los tuyos sí?

- Están entrenados para eso. Cuando tienes padres como los míos, aprendes muchos trucos para sobrevivir.

- Bueno, tal vez algún día te pueda contar, ahora te dejo – se levantó y fue para el lado donde estaba Aragorn, yo lo seguí con la vista, para darme cuenta el motivo por el que se iba. Venías tú, bastante molesto.

**Capítulo Nº 49:**

- Que bueno que almorzaste acompañada – me dijiste, en cuanto llegaste conmigo, con un tono de burla que preferí no darle importancia.

- ¿Qué camino vamos a tomar?

- El mismo que de ida.

- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?

- ¿Pudiste hablar lo que querías con él?

- Casi. Sé que hay algo que no quiere decirme y que si te hubieras demorado unos quince minutos más, hubiera podido descubrir.

- Ahora, yo tengo la culpa que tengas que hablar de nuevo con él.

- Legolas, te recuerdo que quién armó todo este encuentro fue Aragorn, no yo. Además, si vuelvo a hablar con el Príncipe Imrahil va a ser, exclusivamente, porque se den las condiciones para esa conversación, no porque yo la haya buscado.

- Tú te diste cuenta de todo y aún así aceptaste.

- ¿Sabes? Tú quieres discutir, pero yo no. Por eso es mejor que me vaya, después conversaremos más tranquilamente.

No volvimos a tocar el tema durante el resto del viaje. Seguíamos comiendo juntos, pero casi ni hablábamos. Cuando despertaba, simplemente, me quedaba acostada esperando a que amaneciera y lo que más me daba rabia era que, Aragorn estaba consiguiendo lo que quería: separarnos.

Cuando llegamos, Faramir había regresado hacía varios días y estaba preocupado al no recibir noticias nuestras.

En cuanto Éowyn me vio, fue a saludarme y me pidió que le contara lo que había pasado, a lo que le contesté:

- Vamos a mi habitación y te cuento – ella se había transformado en una excelente amiga.

Terminé mi relato con:

- ...Regresamos al Bosque Negro donde estuvimos un par de días y luego Gandalf fue a buscar a Gimli y nosotros nos vinimos a la ciudad.

- Pero, ¿qué pasó entre Legolas y tú?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se nota cuando han discutido.

- No te entiendo.

- Como ahora: llegaron se bajaron de los caballos, cuando me dijiste que me lo contarías todo en tu habitación, ni siquiera le hablaste, solo viniste a este lado – nunca pensé ser tan obvia, pero le conté más o menos lo que había pasado y me dijo –. Siempre tienen los mismos problemas. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Nada. Si él quiere conversar, yo no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, pero él va a tener que acercarse.

- No logro entenderte, te enfrentas a cualquiera para ir a salvarlo y te enojas con él por una tontería.

- Quizás tienes razón, pero no voy a ceder tan fácilmente.

Cuando estábamos conversando, golpearon a la puerta y Éowyn que estaba más cerca fue a abrir, después me contó que pensó que serías tú, pero ella no te conocía como yo. Era Pippin que dijo:

- Mónica, acaba de llegar Gandalf con Gimli y dice si puedes ir al Salón del Trono.

- Bien, entonces vamos a tener que seguir conversando más tarde.

- Pippin – dijo Éowyn –, ¿y yo no tengo que ir?

- No es ninguna reunión, es solo Gandalf que quiere conversar con Mónica.

- Debe querer llamarme la atención por algo, lo único que no sé de qué – le comenté sonriendo.

Salí con dirección al Salón. Cuando atravesaba el patio, sentí tu mirada, pero no quise dar vuelta.

Al entrar al Salón, estaba Gandalf esperándome:

- Mónica, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias.

- ¿Y tu labio?

- Ya está bien.

- Que bueno, pero ¿sabes por qué te hice llamar?

- No tengo ni idea, a no ser que tenga alguna relación con Legolas.

- Bueno, indirectamente sí. ¿Sabes quién salió a recibirme cuando llegué? – moví la cabeza negando – Pippin, que me contó lo que pasó cuando venían.

En ese momento, supe que Gandalf estaría enterado de todo, hasta el último detalle.

- Pero, si no es para tanto – le dije.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con el Príncipe Imrahil?

- Solo estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, quería saber de cómo era mi vida en mi tiempo.

- ¿Y te preguntó por tus padres?

- Sí, le conté un poco de ellos, algo muy general.

- ¿Y te explicó por qué te hacía esas preguntas?

- No alcanzamos a tocar ese tema, pero supongo que debe ser curiosidad.

- No exactamente – me extrañó un poco ese comentario –. Por favor, ven siéntate – ambos nos sentamos –. Recuerdas que te dije que yo te había ubicado hace algún tiempo, pero que nunca te había traído porque no conocías nada de la Tierra Media. Bueno, no es tan así, la verdad es que te conocí cuando naciste. ¿Qué sabes de ese momento? Y me refiero de todo lo que sepas.

- Bueno, que nací en el hospital de mi ciudad, de madrugada... No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

- Sé que te contaron que habías tenido un hermano.

- ¡Ah, eso! Sí, es una historia que me contaron y que algún día voy a tener que averiguar qué hay de cierto, pero te digo que sin mucho convencimiento, pero a qué se debe que me lo recuerdes ahora.

- El Príncipe Imrahil es tu hermano, la historia que te contaron es cierta. Yo fui a buscarlo. La verdad es que no pensé que fueran a nacer dos y solo podía transportar a uno de ustedes, por eso lo traje a él y a ti te dejé allá, con el compromiso personal de algún día ir a buscarte. Cuando te ofrecí que podrías regresar nuevamente, una vez que hubieras solucionado tus problemas en tu tiempo, fue justamente porque es aquí donde perteneces.

- ¿Y el Príncipe Imrahil sabe esta historia?

- Desde niño, siempre supo de tu existencia y que algún día iría a buscarte. Por eso su curiosidad por saber de tus padres, conocerte un poco más.

En ese momento, me reí abiertamente, ¿y sabes qué fue lo que me hizo reír de esa forma? Tú, y disculpa que te lo diga, si en varias ocasiones me pareciste un tonto; en ese momento, fue cuando más tonto me pareciste.

Luego, me acerqué a Gandalf y le di un beso diciendo:

- Gracias, realmente no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas contado todo esto.

Me sentía aliviada; como si me hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima. Cuando iba saliendo, me di vuelta y le pregunté:

- Gandalf, ¿quién más sabe esta historia?

- Solo él – me contestó y le sonreí saliendo del Salón.

Iba feliz, aguantando la risa. En ese momento, tuve la intención de ir a decirte esto, porque te vi que me mirabas, pero me contuve. Solo te lo contaría si eras tú el que me hablaba y me desvié con dirección a mi habitación.

Al llegar, me tiré en la cama y me reí como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. He de confesarte que era por ti y por Aragorn. Ahí empecé a pensar a quién decirle primero, pero luego lo pensé mejor, hablaría primero con mi hermano. Me gustaba pensar en él así, pues estaba segura que no debía saber nada de lo que planeaba Aragorn. Lo haría esa tarde.

**Capítulo Nº 50:**

Durante el almuerzo pude saludar a Gimli, pero finalmente comí con Merry y Pippin. Aunque no nos habíamos peleado, no nos hablamos y eso para los que nos rodeaban era bastante extraño.

Una vez que terminamos de almorzar, me acerqué al Príncipe Imrahil bajo tu atenta mirada y la sonrisa de Aragorn.

- Disculpa – le dije –, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente y me gustaría poder terminarla.

- Claro, cuando quieras.

- ¿Te parece en este momento?

- Bien – y los dos salimos del comedor. Por un momento, estuve a punto de arrepentirme por lo que te estaba haciendo sufrir, pero tenía que ponerle un punto final a todo eso.

Cuando estuvimos fuera, nos pusimos a pasear por los alrededores. Mientras conversábamos, me puse a detallar sus rasgos. Mi hermano; según Gandalf éramos mellizos, pero bastante diferentes entre ambos, no solo de mis padres. Yo tengo la combinación de ambos. Si me paro con mi padre, me parezco a él; en cambio, si lo hago con mi madre; soy bastante parecida a ella. Mi hermano, es parecido en sus rasgos a mi padre y esa rama de la familia, con la diferencia que tiene el cabello color miel, como mi madre. Por lo demás: ojos grises, nariz fina, labios perfilados, son de la familia italiana. ¿Me creerás que recién cuando tuve como dieciséis años, me vine a percatar que mi padre tenía ojos grises? (Sé que me crees, pues me conoces mejor que yo). Lo único que no sé, es a quién sacó esa mirada penetrante que tiene y que tantos problemas me trajo.

Bueno, regresemos donde estábamos:

- Hoy – le conté –, cuando llegó Gandalf me habló del día en que nací – me miró sorprendido –, y quería saber por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que sabías.

- Te lo iba a decir, pero Gandalf me dijo que era preferible esperar un poco. Por eso me sorprende que te lo haya dicho ahora.

- Bueno, tengo que agradecerle eso a Aragorn.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él?

- Aragorn piensa que Legolas y yo deberíamos estar separados, y te ha usado para lograrlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A eso. Con Legolas en más de una oportunidad hemos discutido, porque piensa que yo lo cambiaría por ti, y ese es un pensamiento que ha estimulado Aragorn.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Traté de aminorar la desconfianza de Legolas hasta cuando veníamos de regreso.

- Si quieres puedo hablar con él.

- No, por favor. Eso era lo que quería pedirte. Quiero decirle la verdad a él y a Aragorn, pero cada uno a su tiempo. Legolas tiene que aprender a confiar en mí y, con Aragorn debemos conversar para que deje de querer separarnos.

- Si tú quieres hacerlo, es tu derecho.

- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Me hubiera gustado crecer contigo, creo que siempre necesité a mi hermano cerca.

- Y a mí también me hubiera gustado lo mismo. Al menos ahora, el saberte tan cerca me tranquiliza y reconforta.

Sonreí, le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abracé. Estaba tan feliz que, por un segundo, me olvidé del mundo que me rodeaba. Recién cuando nos separamos, sentí tu mirada y comenté:

- Creo que no voy a poder esperar a que Legolas me hable, pues no creo que quiera volver a hacerlo en su vida.

- Si es como me contaste, debe estar sufriendo mucho. Sería bueno que hablaras con él primero.

- Tienes razón, pero prométeme que seguiremos conversando.

- En el momento que quieras.

Y me dirigí a donde tú estabas, pero te diste cuenta y empezaste a alejarte. En ese momento, no te percataste, pero me detuve y me concentré en dónde podía darte alcance, y tuve una imagen, pero sin dolor de cabeza, ni mareos, ni desmayos, ya estaba empezando a controlarme mejor. Lo que sucedió es que en ese momento estaba relajada, tranquila, debido a que ya sabía lo que sucedía con el Príncipe Imrahil; cosa que tiempo después vine a descubrir que era lo que necesitaba para que no me sintiera mal al forzarme. Te vi en el jardincito, al costado de las habitaciones, por lo que me dirigí a ese lugar.

Aún no habías llegado por lo que decidí esperarte hacia un costado, un poco oculta para que no me vieras. Te esperé cerca de media hora, hasta que llegaste y te sentaste en la banca, entonces salí de donde estaba y te dije:

- Legolas, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Cada día me compruebas lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser.

Me miraste con ojos de reproche, diciendo:

- No me digas que lo que vi, me lo imaginé.

- ¿Y qué viste? – no me contestaste, solo bajaste la mirada, por lo que continué –. Yo te voy a decir lo que viste: a dos personas que se aprecian mucho, conversando y poniéndose de acuerdo con respecto a una decisión que los afecta a ambos, y que no podía tomar uno sin consultar al otro. También viste una muestra de cariño sincera que no tiene nada de malo, pues fue hecha abiertamente. Lo único que te justifica, es lo que te ha dicho Aragorn y que tú has creído firmemente, a pesar de que cientos de veces, te he jurado que no tienes que prestar oídos a todas esas mentiras.

- Tienes razón en algunas de tus palabras, pero aún así no creo en las interpretaciones que les das y solo creo en lo que he visto.

- Ay, mi querido Legolas, que difíciles momentos vamos a vivir ambos cuando tenga que irme. Yo sin poder sacarte de mi mente, y tú pensando que ya te olvidé.

- No es necesario que te vayas, para que piense que tú ya no me quieres.

- ¿Qué harías si te demostrara que estás equivocado?

- No quieras demostrar lo imposible.

- No lo haré, solo quiero demostrarte que estás equivocado, que cada día que pasa te quiero más y me duele verte sufrir por nada.

- Si me demostraras que estoy equivocado, sería capaz de ir a pedirle disculpas, personalmente, al Príncipe Imrahil por el error que cometí.

Te miré un momento, sé que eres tan orgulloso como yo, de lo contrario hubieras sido tú el que hablara conmigo, por lo que te dije:

- No va a ser necesario, pues yo le expliqué lo que sucedía y te diré que lo entendió... Tú sabes, pues te lo conté, que me llamaba poderosamente la atención su mirada y el hecho que siempre la dirigía a mí. Hoy, cuando llegó, Gandalf me explicó el por qué de esa sensación, él es mi hermano – tu mirada que había estado pegada al piso, en ese momento se levantó con sorpresa –. Cuando nacimos, Gandalf fue a buscar al descendiente de Númenor, nunca pensó que nacerían dos: un niño y una niña, Gandalf solo pudo transportar a uno y me dejó a mí allá y lo trajo a él. Por esta razón, ofreció ir a buscarme nuevamente, cuando haya solucionado todas mis cosas en mi tiempo... Como te darás cuenta el amor que le tengo al Príncipe Imrahil es muy distinto al que tengo por ti.

- ¿Por qué lo mantuvieron en secreto?

- Tú conoces mejor que yo a Gandalf. Él nunca explica los motivos por los que hace las cosas, solo las hace.

- O sea que Aragorn...

- No sabía nada tampoco, solo se aprovechó de lo que notó desde el primer momento en que lo vi, y magnificó algunas escenas a tus ojos. Ahora, voy a conversar con él y vamos a tener que llegar a un buen acuerdo. Eso te lo prometo.

- No, yo voy a hablar con él.

- Legolas, por favor, la última vez que tocaste el tema con Aragorn, Gandalf estuvo a punto de enviarte de vuelta al Bosque Negro. Déjame hablar a mí. Al menos no creo que vaya a perder la compostura.

Me miraste y te acercaste diciendo:

- No sabes cuánto te quiero por ser como eres. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- No sé hasta cuándo, ni cuántas veces, pero por ahora lo haré.

Me abrazaste, te acercaste muy lentamente hasta rozar mis labios y te separaste un poco para mirarme y decirme:

- Me encantan tus labios que siempre corresponden a los míos cuando quiero besarte – y volviste a acercarte para besarme.

**Capítulo Nº 51:**

Estuvimos juntos toda la tarde, necesitaba estar contigo. Hablamos de todo lo que se nos ocurrió. Poco antes de que faltara una hora para cenar, me dijiste:

- Sería bueno que fueras a tu habitación.

- ¿Por qué? Es temprano todavía.

- Está refrescando y te puede hacer mal. Vamos, te acompaño.

- Voy a la habitación, siempre que me acompañes. No quiero estar sola hasta la cena.

Me miraste, sonreíste y dijiste:

- Bueno, pero vamos a tener que dejar la puerta abierta.

- Mejor junta.

- Pero no cerrada – y ambos reímos, mientras íbamos abrazados a mi habitación.

Cuando entramos, lo hice yo primero, mientras dejabas la puerta junta. Me quedé por detrás de la puerta y cuando quisiste ir al sillón, te detuve y sujeté suavemente tu cara acercándola a la mía, quería un beso tuyo, el que me diste tal como yo lo deseaba. Realmente, me importaba muy poco que la puerta estuviera junta, menos mal que tú estabas más conciente que yo, ya que me hiciste despertar, cuando te separaste un poco y me dijiste:

- Aún no es tiempo, Mónica, ya vamos a poder estar juntos.

- Tienes razón, mejor vamos a sentarnos.

- ¿No será mejor que me vaya?

- Hazlo, y yo salgo detrás tuyo a buscar a Gandalf para que me regrese a mi tiempo de inmediato.

- Entonces, vamos a sentarnos.

Estuvimos ahí hasta la cena, cuando íbamos al comedor, me dijiste:

- Después, sería mejor que descansaras. Has tenido muchas emociones para un solo día.

- No sé. No te voy a negar que me gustaría descansar, pero también quiero estar contigo.

- Mañana podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

- Esperemos a ver que pasa en la cena.

- ¿Va a pasar algo?

- Vamos – te dije sonriendo.

En la cena, Gimli se acercó a nosotros y nos dijo:

- Que bueno es verlos así, nuevamente. Claro que ya no nos preocupamos cuando discuten, pues sabemos que en algún momento, vamos a volver a verlos como ahora.

Sabíamos eso tan bien como él, por eso nos miramos y sonreímos. Después se acercó Gandalf para decirnos:

- Espero que se queden. Nos juntaremos para ver qué vamos a hacer ahora.

Me miraste, mientras yo le contestaba:

- Claro, ¿en el Salón del Trono?

- Sí.

- Bien, ya vamos.

Cuando Gandalf se fue, me dijiste:

- Lo sabías.

- Creo estar empezando a controlarlo.

- Habías prometido no forzarte.

- ¿Cómo crees que pude encontrarte hoy en el jardincito? Forcé una visión y pude hacerlo sin mareos, dolores de cabeza, ni desmayos. Después, cuando estábamos en mi habitación, quise saber qué posibilidades tenía de dormirme temprano y tuve la visión de esta reunión. Lo único que todo esto es bastante cansador.

- Creí que cumplías tus promesas.

- Mi promesa fue por mientras no pudiera controlarlo y, como te digo, estoy empezando a hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué harías si se te volviera a salir de control?

- Por favor, no te preocupes, que voy a tratar de siempre estar acompañada para hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Solo si me prometes siempre estar acompañada, y no solo tratar.

Sonreí, pues mi tonto Elfo estaba siendo perspicaz conmigo.

- Está bien, te lo prometo, nunca me voy a esforzar estando sola.

Solo después de sacarme esta promesa, fuimos al Salón del Trono.

Nuevamente se armó una discusión entre los que estaban allí, formándose tres bandos. Uno, que quería esperar a ver lo que pasaba, esperando que Merlín actuara; conformado por Merry, Pippin y, aunque nadie le prestaba mayor atención, Éowyn. Otro, quería rearmar un grupo para atacar el valle donde se encontraba; en este grupo estaban Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir y Eomer. El último, que estaban como simples espectadores; estábamos Gandalf, el Príncipe Imrahil, tú y yo.

Fuiste el único que se dio cuenta que, en toda la discusión, yo no dejaba de mirar a Aragorn. Te prometo que lo tenía atravesado. Por eso cuando Gandalf dijo:

- ¡Silencio! Así no vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo y es necesario saber qué vamos a hacer. ¿Alguien tiene una idea para ponernos de acuerdo?

- Sometámoslo a votación – propuso Aragorn que había sacado unas cuentas apresuradas y suponía que ganaría.

Fue entonces que el Príncipe Imrahil dijo:

- Gandalf, ya antes nos hemos dejado aconsejar por Mónica, ¿por qué no nos dice qué opina?

Gandalf me quedó mirando, al igual que el resto, y dije:

- No hay que subestimar a Merlín y, por lo que he visto aquí, hay varios que lo hacen – luego miré fijamente a Aragorn y le pregunté –. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si descubrieran el sitio donde permanecías escondido?

- ¿Dices qué ya no está ahí? – me contestó con otra pregunta.

- No necesito de visiones ni presentimientos para saber eso. Todo el que tenga dos dedos de frente puede saberlo. Si quieres ir a pasear, no lo hagas con el pretexto de ir a atacarlo. Se tomó muchas molestias para conocerme, por eso trato de no subestimarlo. Si quieren saber qué aconsejo, bueno, esperar. No a que haga un movimiento, solo hasta que lo planee. En este momento, debería estar avocado a reagrupar sus fuerzas y les aseguro que lo que vimos no son ni la octava parte de ellas. Por ahora, hagamos lo mismo, que con la boca no se gana ninguna guerra.

Cuando terminé de hablar creo que si las miradas mataran, Aragorn y yo hubiéramos yacido en el piso sin vida y quién se percató de ello fue Gandalf, que finalmente dijo:

- Entonces, es mejor esperar y ver con cuántos hombres contamos.

Al decir esto, se puso entre Aragorn y yo. Dando por finalizada la reunión. Luego, se acercó a ti y algo te dijo que no entendí, hasta mucho tiempo después:

- ¡Llévatela, ahora!

Me tomaste de la mano y me dijiste:

- Ven, vamos para que descanses.

Salimos juntos y me llevaste a mi habitación, cuando entré te dije:

- Pasa, conversemos un rato.

- No, debes descansar, ya mañana podremos hablar – tomaste mi mano y la besaste, después diste vuelta y te fuiste.

Me acosté, cerré mis ojos, pero no podía dormir, seguía furiosa. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Aragorn. Traté de pensar en ti, en lo que habíamos conversado, en tus besos. Gracias a eso pude, finalmente, dormir.

**Capítulo Nº 52:**

Al despertar, me arreglé y fui a buscarte al jardincito, pero no estabas.

Decidí esperarte. Pero media hora más tarde, no habías llegado. Por otro lado, te había prometido no forzar una visión si estaba sola. Así que me dije que no me movería de ahí, hasta que llegaras. Y no lo hiciste hasta poco antes del desayuno...

- ¿Qué haces acá? Fui a buscarte para desayunar y como no abrías me preocupé.

- Dijiste que hoy podríamos conversar. Por eso vine a buscarte temprano.

- No me digas que estás acá desde temprano – y tomaste mi mano –, pero si estás helada.

Era verdad, estaba congelada, pero soy terca y lo sabes, aunque creo que recién ahí te diste cuenta de cuánto podía ser. Te sentaste a mi lado y me abrazaste para decirme:

- Ojala y no te enfermes. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir quedarte aquí sola? – un momento después continuaste –. Vamos a que tomes algo caliente.

Y fuimos al comedor, donde me dejaste con Gimli, Merry y Pippin, mientras hablabas con Éowyn. Luego regresaste y me dijiste:

- Mejor vamos a tu habitación, Éowyn va a llevarte algo allá.

Cuando llegamos, me recosté en la cama y tú buscaste unas mantas con las que me abrigaste. Los ojos se me cerraban solos, pero tú me decías:

- Mónica, no te duermas hasta que comas algo caliente. No dejes que el sueño te venza.

Tocabas mi cara y sentía tus manos bastante tibias, por lo que supongo que debo haberla tenido helada.

Fue entonces que llegó Éowyn con una bandeja con un plato de sopa.

- A ver, siéntate un poco – me dijiste a la vez que me ayudabas a incorporarme, tomaste la cuchara y empezaste a darme lo que había llevado Éowyn, que realmente estaba caliente, aunque ahora pienso que tal vez haya, sido la sensación donde yo estaba tan helada. Recién, después de la tercera cucharada, empecé a sentir el efecto, y tú no dejaste de darme hasta que la terminé. Éowyn había estado ahí todo el rato, mirándonos y cuando terminé se acercó y se llevó la bandeja. Entonces, me dijiste:

- Si quieres, ahora puedes dormir. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras acariciabas mis cabellos. Así me dormí con un tremendo dolor de garganta, lo que me anunciaba un buen resfrío. Lo que siempre te voy a agradecer, es que a Gandalf nunca le dijiste cómo lo había obtenido.

Esto me tuvo tres días en cama, llegué a odiar esa habitación y a ti, si es posible, quererte más.

Lo que lamentaba era que no había podido hablar con Aragorn, pero había estado muy débil como para poder decirle todo lo que quería.

En esos días, volviste a quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo. En las noches, cuando ya no iba a recibir más visitas, te sentabas a mi lado, yo me apoyaba en ti y así nos dormíamos.

Algún tiempo después, te pregunté sobre esa vez y me dijiste que te sentías culpable de que me hubiera enfermado, que deberías haber sabido lo que haría si no ibas temprano, y casi discutimos por quién había sido el causante, hasta que llegamos al acuerdo que los dos éramos responsables, realmente siempre hemos sido dos niños pequeños.

Cuando pude levantarme, solíamos ir al jardincito, claro que una vez que hubiera calentado el día. Habían pasado dos días, en los cuales no nos habíamos separado para nada, y faltando como dos horas para la cena, llegó Pippin a buscarte, pues Gandalf iba a informar algo, pero la citación no me incluía, ya que aún no estaba bien del todo, no podía hablar mucho, ya que me faltaba el aire, empezando a toser. Además, una recaída era muy peligrosa. Tú no querías ir, pero yo te pedí que fueras para saber de qué se trataba. Por lo que no muy convencido, fuiste.

Después de un buen rato, regresaste con una bandeja y la cena para ambos, y pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué quería informar Gandalf?

- Primero, come; después te cuento – contestaste.

- Si no me cuentas, no como.

- Bien, si no comes, me llevo la bandeja y no te digo nada.

- Ganaste – te dije y empecé a comer, mientras sonreías triunfante.

Una vez que terminamos, dejaste la bandeja a un lado y me dijiste:

- Los Orcos atacaron otra vez, una aldea al norte, cerca de las Colinas de Hierro.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer?

- Mañana van a ir Faramir, Eomer y el Príncipe Imrahil con la mitad de los soldados, para saber si Merlín aún sigue allá.

- Si él no quiere pasear, que no mande a otros.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Legolas, ¿puedes ubicar a Gandalf y decirle que necesito hablar con él ahora?

- Pero no te estés forzando.

- No lo necesito, pero, por favor, ve a buscarlo. Dile que es urgente.

Y saliste, mientras yo me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado.

No me gustaba quienes iban a buscar a Merlín. Además, que al sitio donde se dirigían, era una trampa a todas luces.

Cuando llegó Gandalf contigo, le hice ver estos temores, además le dije:

- ... ¿Recuerdas que dije que quería separarnos? Bueno, ahora lo está haciendo... Atacar grupos pequeños es su fuerza. Si se envía el grupo que se está pensando,... no le va a ser difícil destruirlo y con ello va a menguar la fortificación de la ciudad.

- Tus palabras tienen lógica, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

- Ya dije: debemos esperar a saber sus planes. Aunque ahora, me parece que nos podemos dar una idea... Sigue tratando de separarnos, lo que significa que aunque lo que vimos, es solo una parte de sus fuerzas,... no ha logrado conseguir un mayor número como para atacar la ciudad. ¿Hace cuánto que hubo ese ataque?

- Cinco días.

- Eso sí es preocupante, porque debe saber que yo no me encuentro bien... y que en estas condiciones no voy a intentar descubrir sus planes... ni se me va a pedir que lo haga – en ese momento te miré –. Lo que voy a decir es por deducción..., va a haber otro ataque de los Orcos... en no más de tres días, en el mismo sector..., si no es al grupo que vaya de la ciudad..., será a alguna aldea y estos ataques... continuarán cada tres o cuatro días... hasta que la ciudad quede desprotegida.

- Pero, no podemos permitir que siga atacando las aldeas – dijiste.

- Entonces es mejor que el grupo vaya a encontrar a los Orcos – dijo Gandalf.

- No, Merlín quiere Minas Tirith y, con la ciudad, a mí... – al decir esto, tuve un presentimiento extraño, que no supe interpretar – Eso quiere decir que está más cerca de lo que suponemos... ¿Podemos esperar un día antes de decidir qué hacer?

- ¿Quieres retrasar la salida del grupo un día?

- Sí, ¿será posible?

- Voy a hablar con Aragorn – dijo Gandalf y salió.

Yo me quedé pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando noté que me estabas mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Eso te pregunto yo, ¿estás pensando en tratar de ver dónde se encuentra Merlín?

- No exactamente.

- En veinticuatro horas no vas a estar en condiciones como para poder forzar una visión.

- Pero voy a estar mejor que ahora. Además..., pase lo que pase, no se puede dejar pasar más tiempo que ese.

- Tú no sabes qué podría suceder con el grupo que saldría mañana.

- Legolas, aunque te enojes conmigo..., esto es algo que tengo que hacer y tú lo sabes... En ese grupo van personas a quienes aprecio mucho... Tal vez no saldría a media noche siguiéndolos..., ni expondría mi vida tontamente por ellos..., pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que vayan... a una trampa sin avisarles lo que puede ocurrir.

Te acercaste y me abrazaste.

- No te preocupes, sé que lo haces porque te preocupas por todos.

Pude evitar que saliera el grupo al día siguiente. Pero tenías razón, aún no me sentía bien, lo que me mantuvo preocupada todo el día.

**Capítulo Nº 53:**

Como los días anteriores, estuviste conmigo, me hablabas, me contabas historias, pero mi pensamiento estaba muy lejos. Cuando faltaba poco para la cena, me preguntaste:

- ¿Aún quieres forzar una visión?

- No quiero, pero debo.

- Lo que deberías hacer es hablar con Gandalf, estoy seguro que buscaría otra forma.

- Legolas, no estoy segura de qué hacer... Lo que tengo ahora son presentimientos..., pero cuál de todos más funesto... Creo poder forzar una visión, pero no sé exactamente cuál... Podría tratar de ver el siguiente punto a atacar por parte de Merlín..., como también el lugar en que se esconde..., o tal vez con cuántas fuerzas dispone realmente... Como esas tengo mil otras posibilidades..., pero no creo tener las fuerzas necesarias para poder hacerlas todas.

- ¿Qué pasaría si el grupo saliera mañana?

- Más que seguro que Merlín atacaría la ciudad.

- Deja que el grupo parta, pero que no se alejen mucho, que se queden a alguna distancia en espera de ese ataque.

- Es peligroso sin saber con qué cuenta Merlín.

- Esa sería la duda a dilucidar en este momento.

Te miré y dije:

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar aquí, a mi lado..., por comprenderme..., por apoyarme..., por amarme.

- No podría ser de otra forma. Soy yo el afortunado de estar contigo.

Me abracé a ti, me diste un beso en la frente y me abrazaste con tanto cariño que hiciste que me sintiera segura.

Cuando estábamos así, llegó Éowyn a avisarnos que la cena la iban a servir más temprano, para después reunirnos en el Salón del Trono.

En todo ese día, no había salido del cuarto, por lo que todos se acercaron para saber cómo me sentía. Hasta el Príncipe Imrahil me preguntó si ya estaba mejor. Me hubiera gustado que vieras en un espejo, la cara que tenías cuando él se acercó. Ni siquiera sabiendo que era mi hermano, dejabas de sentirlo como un rival, pero al menos, ya no me reclamabas.

Lo que me llamó poderosamente la atención fue que se acercó Aragorn, para decirme que era bueno verme mucho mejor. Realmente, fue más fuerte el protocolo que los sentimientos.

La cena fue muy animada, pues Merry y Pippin se pusieron a discutir por la comida y los ingredientes, todos los que estábamos cerca no podíamos parar de reír.

Cuando terminamos, fuimos al Salón del Trono. En esa oportunidad, en vez de ir tomados de la mano, me abrazaste, lo cual me encantó.

Durante la reunión, Gandalf me preguntó si ya tenía alguna idea de qué hacer, y yo le dije:

- Legolas tiene una buena idea... y sería mejor que él mismo la explicara... En caso de que se acepte esa propuesta..., ahí tendría algo que decir.

- Bien, entonces, Legolas dinos de qué se trata – dijo Gandalf.

Cuando terminaste de explicar todo el plan, vinieron las contrapropuestas, en especial de Aragorn, que dijo que se pondría en peligro a la ciudad. Tanto se opuso que no pude seguir callada y dije:

- Disculpa, por lo que logro entender quieres arriesgar a los amigos, quienes yo sé que no se podrán defender si parten mañana a ciegas, poniendo en mayor peligro a la ciudad al no contar con la mitad de las fuerzas que tenemos. Desde un principio, lo que ha buscado Merlín es dividirnos, lo que le ha disgustado de mí es que, de una u otra forma, he logrado mantener algo de unión en las fuerzas. Si quieres proteger a la ciudad, la única forma es la que propuso Legolas...

No pude seguir, pues me vino un acceso de tos que llegó a preocuparte. En realidad, trataba de no hablar mucho y al hacerlo, tomaba un descanso cada cierto tiempo, pues la tos no me dejaba, pero Aragorn me enfurecía y el hecho de hablar enojada, me había dejado casi sin respiración.

Gandalf se acercó a mí y me dijo:

- Es mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación.

- Aún no – alcancé a decir en medio de mi ahogo.

- No voy a dejar que te fuerces en esas condiciones – me dijiste.

- Déjame tranquilizarme... y podré hacerlo.

- ¡No! – dijo Gandalf – Aún no puedes forzarte. Legolas, llévala a su habitación.

- Vamos – me dijiste, tomándome firmemente, obligándome a pararme y acompañarte.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, me llevaste hasta la cama y me dijiste golpeado:

- Vamos, recuéstate, ¿necesitas algo?

- Hace frío, ¿me podrías alcanzar una manta?

- ¿No tendrás fiebre? – preguntaste mientras tocabas mi frente y cara.

- No lo creo, solo es que tengo frío – no te diste cuenta que no te miraba.

Cuando comprobaste que estaba bien, te diste vuelta para ir a buscar la manta que te había pedido; momento que aproveché para concentrarme en saber el número de gente que tenía Merlín, lo que no era poco: 3.000 hombres y 2.000 Orcos, situados al este de Ithilien, que cuando avanzaran podía crecer en otros mil más. En el trayecto, no demorarían más de tres días y como tenía pensado hacerlos avanzar a marcha forzada, era posible que estuvieran antes en la ciudad.

Cuando desperté, lo hice algo mareada y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Tú estabas a mi lado, mirándome enojado. Te dije:

- Por favor, no me critiques ahora, ya mañana hablaremos y podrás decirme todo lo que quieras. En este momento, solo ve y dile a Gandalf que son 5.000 entre hombres y Orcos, pudiendo crecer en mil más, se encuentran al este de Ithilien y demorarán entre dos a tres días en llegar.

- ¿Tú sabes qué va a pasar si le llevo esas noticias a Gandalf ahora? Que me va a regañar y con toda razón, por no haberte detenido.

- Dile que asumo completamente la responsabilidad. Por favor, ve. Yo te esperaré aquí para saber a qué decisión llegaron – esto último te lo dije para convencerte, pues el mareo era muy intenso y sabía que, en cualquier momento, podía desmayarme.

Por lo menos, me resultó esto y saliste. En cuanto cerraste la puerta, cerré los ojos y no supe de mí.

Desperté al día siguiente, casi a medio día. Cuando abrí los ojos, Éowyn estaba conmigo, en ese instante supe que debías haberte enojado, por lo que le pregunté:

- ¿Y Legolas?

- Ya viene – me contestó –, tranquilízate y descansa.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche con lo que le mandé a decir a Gandalf?

- Todo está bien, no te preocupes, es mejor que sigas durmiendo.

La verdad es que los ojos se me cerraban, y algo del mareo me quedaba. Pero quería verte, mas no pude seguir despierta y me volví a dormir.

**Capítulo Nº 54:**

Cuando volví a despertar, ya era de noche y estaba Gandalf conmigo. Ahí pude comprobar que tenía razón, tú te habías enojado y Gandalf me lo confirmó.

- Por fin despiertas – me dijo –, espero que te sientas mejor.

- Al menos ya no me duele la cabeza y no estoy mareada. ¿Qué decisión tomaron?

- Vamos a esperar una semana y seguiremos el plan de Legolas.

- ¿Pero, por qué una semana? Dentro de poco va a ser atacada una aldea y antes de que termine la semana será atacada otra.

- Aunque te parezca difícil de creer, te necesitamos, y en este momento no estás en condiciones de acompañarnos.

- Gandalf, no es para tanto. Tú sabes que lo que me pasa con las visiones, no me dura más allá de un día.

- Pero esta vez estabas débil. Directamente te dije que no forzaras la visión, pero tú, de todas maneras, lo hiciste. Según me dijo Legolas, tú ibas a asumir completamente la responsabilidad de lo que hiciste.

- Pero no creí que fueran a tomar una determinación de ese tipo.

Me quedó mirando un momento y sonriendo me dijo:

- "Cuando uno asume una responsabilidad de ese tipo, uno tiene lo que se llama un plan "B"... ¿Te acuerdas de esa frase?

Me sonrojé y asentí.

- Tienes razón, no tengo un plan "B", de hecho tomé esa decisión exclusivamente, para detener la salida del grupo que iba a buscar a Merlín.

- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco pues, yo tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Ahora, vas a tener que acatar lo que se decidió.

No muy convencida, asentí, diciendo:

- De acuerdo, pero dime, ¿Legolas está muy enojado?

- Bastante, cuando fue a darme tu recado, me dijo que de ahí viniera para contarles lo que se decidiera, con esa información y volvió a tu habitación. A los pocos minutos, regresó al Salón y me dijo que estabas inconsciente, y que no había podido hacerte reaccionar. Realmente lo preocupaste. Después que te vi, traté de calmarlo diciéndole que era efecto de haber forzado la visión, y que era mejor que descansaras, a lo que me contestó que tenía razón, fue a hablar con Éowyn para que se quedara contigo. Como supuse que debías estar por despertar, le dije a ella que fuera a descansar y que yo me quedaría acá.

- Lo que pasa es que tuve que engañarlo para poder forzar la visión, de lo contrario él no me hubiera dejado hacerlo. Ahora, no creo que quiera verme.

- Si quieres le mando a avisar que ya despertaste y vemos qué pasa.

- No sé, porque te prometo que tengo miedo. ¿Y si no viene?

- Bueno, si no viene sabrás a que atenerte. Ahora debe estar por terminar la cena. Además aprovecho y pido que nos traigan algo.

- ¿Tú crees que tengo hambre? En este momento no podría comer nada.

- ¿Hacemos la prueba?

- Sé que aunque diga que no, igual le vas a avisar y vas a hacer que coma, así que hagamos la prueba.

- Entonces, espérame un momento que ya vuelvo, y aunque no quieras vas a tener que comer algo.

Y salió. Estoy segura que no debe haberse demorado más de 15 minutos, que a mí me parecieron horas. Regresó con Éowyn que traía una bandeja con dos platos.

- Que bueno que te sientas mejor – me dijo y agregó –. Recuerda que tienes que alimentarte, sino puedes tener una recaída.

- No te preocupes que, hoy, no creo poder hacer ayuno – contesté mirando a Gandalf.

Después ella se fue y entonces él me dijo:

- Bueno, comamos por mientras esperamos, a ver qué pasa.

Me comí una cucharada para que se quedara tranquilo, con lo que empezó a contarme lo que se pensaba hacer. Cuando terminé de comer, que creo debe haber sido una hora después que Gandalf ya había terminado, le dije:

- Ya a esta hora no va a venir. Sé que debe estar bastante enojado.

- Sí, pero ya se le va a pasar. Dale tiempo... Es mejor que descanses ahora. Yo me quedaré un rato hasta que te duermas.

Sabía que me costaría conciliar el sueño, pero con Gandalf es difícil discutir, por lo que me recosté y cerré los ojos. Sé que debo haber estado así un par de horas, hasta que por fin me dormí. No supe en que momento se fue, pero cuando desperté, ya no estaba. Me levanté y me asomé a mirar las estrellas que esa noche estaban hermosas, no había Luna. Realmente, me sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando, no solo por el hecho de haberte engañado y que te hubieras enojado, sino también por las aldeas que serían atacadas y todo en espera de que yo estuviera bien.

Volví a analizar la posibilidad de regresar a mi tiempo. Era un momento muy especial, no creía que tú me fueras a extrañar mucho y Gandalf, por fin, se libraría de quién no debería haber llegado a la Tierra Media.

Pero había un solo factor que no cuadraba con ese pensamiento: yo. No podía negarlo, ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti. No sabía, ni podía imaginar, como estaríamos separados tanto tiempo.

Con todos esos pensamientos, empezó a aclarar y con ello, las estrellas a desaparecer. Sabía que irían a buscarme para que fuera a desayunar, pero no quería salir, aún. Por lo que volví a recostarme. Tiempo después, golpearon a la puerta, era Éowyn, que me dijo:

- ¿Vas a ir al Comedor para desayunar o quieres que te traiga algo acá?

- ¿Te molestaría mucho si me traes algo? No tengo muchos deseos de ir al comedor.

- No te preocupes, yo traigo algo y aprovechamos de conversar. Claro que si no te incomoda.

- No, para nada. Creo que necesito a alguien para conversar.

- Ya regreso.

Salió y volví a mis pensamientos. No sabes cuánto te extrañaba. Si hubieras ido aunque fuera para retarme, pero no, no ibas. Hasta me hubiera hecho feliz que me dijeras que rompías el compromiso, si con eso te veía. Ya en ese momento, todo me daba igual. Estuve por decirle a Éowyn que mejor iba al comedor, solo para verte. Pero, después, me arrepentí.

Cuando ella regresó con el desayuno, me dijo:

- Quería darte las gracias por no dejar que Faramir y Eomer fueran en esa expedición.

- No te preocupes, no lo hubiera permitido, así sea que hubiera querido ir el mismo Aragorn.

- Me dijeron que era casi un suicidio el realizarla.

- Así es, y lo peor es que hubiera sido malo, hasta para la ciudad.

- ¿Tú sabes qué van a hacer ahora?

- Aún no quieren informarte nada, ¿verdad?

- No, la verdad es que tratan de mantenerme a parte.

- Bueno, no te preocupes que te pondré al día, pero después quiero que me cuentes algunas cosas.

- Por supuesto.

Le conté sobre lo que se había planeado y cuando terminé, me dijo:

- Estoy segura que van a querer dejarme aquí. No sé porqué tratan de protegerme, si saben que sé defenderme.

- Creo que cada uno trata de proteger al otro, sin darnos cuenta que herimos sentimientos. No podemos negar que Faramir te quiera y que tú lo quieras a él. Te has preguntado ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por él?

- Lo que sea.

-¿Hasta arriesgar tu propia vida?

- Tú sabes que sí.

- Lo sé, y también lo sabe él. No le he hablado, pero creo entender lo que siente, y los motivos que tiene para dejarte aquí. Siento el mismo temor por Legolas y estoy segura que él siente lo mismo por mí. Si pudiera dejarme aquí, sé que estaría más tranquilo, pero la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que a mí no me pueden dejar, por una u otra razón deben llevarme con ellos.

- Entiendo lo que dices, y tras esas palabras me quieres decir que no harás nada para que los acompañe.

- Piensa en lo que te dije, si después de que lo hayas hecho, aún quieres ir con nosotros, veré qué puedo hacer, pero no te aseguro nada. Aún quedan varios días.

- De acuerdo... Ahora dime, ¿qué querías que te cuente?

- Conozco a Legolas y me preocupa. Anoche, cuando conversé con Gandalf me aseguró que debía estar cenando, ¿eso era verdad?

- Sé lo que quieres saber, y aunque le prometí a Gandalf que no te diría nada, creo que es mejor que lo sepas, para que estés más tranquila... Cuando Legolas me pidió que me quedara contigo, yo le dije que era mejor que lo hiciera él, pues a ti te gustaría más verlo a él cuando despertaras que verme a mí, pero me dijo que, al menos, por un tiempo no quería verte, en sus ojos vi un gran dolor. Esto se lo comenté a Gandalf cuando vino a verte, y él habló con Gimli. Le encargó que lo acompañara y se encargara de que no dejara de comer y de descansar, por mientras me encargó hacer lo mismo contigo.

- Bueno, al menos, sé que Gimli va a cuidarlo, y si no quiere verme, voy a darle en el gusto, tal vez sea lo mejor. Al menos hasta que partamos, me voy a quedar aquí, ¿te importaría mucho traerme aquí las comidas?

- No te preocupes que no tendré problemas con eso, pero no es bueno que te quedes aquí todo el tiempo.

- Estaré bien... Éowyn, si tienes algo que hacer no te preocupes por mí.

- ¿Quieres estar sola?

Solo asentí, entonces tomó la bandeja y salió diciendo:

- Regresaré a la hora de almuerzo, espero que descanses.

Sonreí para que se fuera tranquila.

**Capítulo Nº 55:**

Pasé todos los días en mi cuarto, claro que recibí varias visitas, algunas que podría jurar que fueron enviadas por ti, aunque nunca me lo confirmaste.

El día anterior a la salida, fue a verme Gandalf antes de almuerzo, y me dijo:

- ¿Ni si quieras hoy vas a salir?

- No creo, ya me acostumbré a estar acá, no sé cómo lo voy a hacer mañana.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo, de eso estoy seguro. Mañana salimos después del desayuno.

Después del almuerzo, le pedí a Éowyn que quería estar sola. Ella, dos días antes, ya me había dicho que se quedaría en la ciudad, lo que me dejó más tranquila. No le gustó mucho lo que le pedí, pero lo aceptó.

Necesitaba pensar, poner en orden mis ideas. Hacía varios días que no te veía, pero de una u otra forma sabía de ti. Mi mejor informante era Pippin, claro que me hubiera gustado haber visto a Gimli, pero Éowyn me decía que se había convertido en tu sombra. Cuando tiempo después, conversé con él y recordamos este momento, me dijo que tenía temor que hicieras algún acto de desaparición, como el que habías hecho en Lórien. Al menos, Éowyn sabía que yo no saldría de mi habitación.

Pasé toda la tarde pensando en ti. En una ocasión, te reclamé que tenías la habilidad de arruinar lo que empezaba bien, pero esta vez fui yo la que me excedí. ¿Cómo hacerte entender que lo que hice fue necesario?

No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara al grupo. Estaba conciente que no debería haber forzado la visión, en las condiciones en que me encontraba, pero sabía que no era eso lo que te había molestado, sino el engaño para poder forzarlo.

Durante esa tarde me lo repetí mil veces, y mil veces llegué a la misma conclusión, debería ser yo la que pidiera disculpas.

Esperé a que llegara Éowyn a hacerme la pregunta de rigor, de si iría a cenar al comedor, a lo que contesté:

- No, cenaré aquí, como siempre. Pero quería pedirte si, por favor, le podrías decir a Merry que venga.

- Claro, anda afuera. Le digo que venga cuando vaya a buscar la bandeja.

Y salió, mientras yo empecé a escribir una nota. Poco después golpeaban a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante!

- ¿Querías verme?

- Sí, Merry, pasa y cierra, que necesito pedirte un favor muy especial.

- Claro, lo que quieras.

- Toma – le pasé la nota que acababa de escribir –, quiero que se la entregues a Gimli, pero que no se entere Legolas.

- Va a ser difícil. Porque Gimli no se separa de él.

- Sé que algo se te ocurrirá. Por favor, es importante que lo reciba lo antes posible.

Suspiró y dijo:

- Bien, voy a ver qué puedo hacer. ¿Puedo pedirle ayuda a Pippin?

- Claro, lo importante es que lo reciba sin que Legolas se dé cuenta.

- No te preocupes, que así lo haré.

Luego, salió. Al rato, llegó Éowyn con la bandeja y me dijo:

- Merry me pidió que te avisara, que ya hizo tu encargo.

Sonreí aliviada, solo que ahora iba a necesitar otra confirmación.

Comí poco, pues estaba nerviosa, en realidad, lo hice solo por Éowyn.

Cuando no iba a comer más, nos pusimos a conversar. Ella estaba preocupada por Faramir y Eomer, pero yo le dije que tuviera confianza, que ellos estarían bien. Cuando estaba por irse, golpearon a la puerta, ella abrió, era Merry que entró y me dijo:

- Traigo un mensaje de Gimli, dice que no te preocupes que hará lo que le pides.

- Gracias, Merry.

Realmente me había sacado un peso de encima, pero me ponía más nerviosa.

Me recosté en cuanto quedé sola. Lo que le había pedido era difícil de conseguir, pero sabía que encontraría la forma de lograrlo.

La nota que le había enviado, decía más o menos así:

"Gimli, mi querido amigo, sé que has estado muy ocupado estos días, lo que realmente te agradezco, pues de otra forma hubiera estado muy preocupada. Como amigo quería pedirte un favor. Me dijeron que Legolas no quería verme, pero tú sabes que mañana va a ser imposible no encontrarnos, y necesito hablar con él antes del desayuno. ¿Sería posible que le pidieras que te encontrara en la puerta del Salón del Trono, una hora antes del desayuno? Claro, que cuidando de no decir que voy a ser yo quién irá a la cita. Por favor, si puedes, confírmame con Merry. Tu amiga de siempre, Mónica."

Repasé, esa noche, varias veces el mensaje. Pensé en cualquier cantidad de formas de hablarte. Hice de todo, menos dormir. En un principio trataba de hacerlo, después, dejé de intentarlo por temor a quedarme dormida. Fue entonces que me levanté para mirar el cielo, un cielo precioso, esa noche con Luna naciente que parecía sonreírme y tratar de darme confianza en lo que iba a hacer. Cada segundo que pasaba era un verdadero suplicio. Cuando llegó la hora, me puse una capa que me había mandado Gandalf, para que si, se me ocurría salir de noche, no volviera a enfermar.

Al salir, te vi en la puerta del Salón y me quedaste mirando, por un segundo quise regresar a mi habitación, pero me sobrepuse y llegué hasta donde estabas.

- Creo que debemos hablar – te dije.

- No lo creo – contestaste –. La última vez que estuvimos juntos, fuiste tú quién dio por terminada la conversación.

- Por eso mismo, además recuerda que partiremos después de desayuno.

- Partirás, yo no voy – me corregiste.

- ¿Cómo que no vas? – pregunté extrañada.

- Anoche hablé con Gandalf y le dije que era mejor que me quedara en la ciudad.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Que tomara yo la decisión. Por eso, ve tú con el grupo, yo me quedaré aquí.

Te prometo que me descolocaste, por eso por unos segundos no supe qué decir, hasta que pude articular...

- Hace un tiempo, me culpaste, sin razón, de querer romper el compromiso. Pues ahora te digo, para que no te quede ninguna duda, que ya no hay compromiso. Este ataque iba a ser el último, sé cuál será el final. Por eso mismo, sé que en no más de una semana debería estar de vuelta en mi tiempo... Quería hablar contigo, porque sé que fui yo quién me equivoqué, no debería haberte engañado, quería pedirte perdón por eso. Pero, ¿sabes? No es de ello de lo que tengo que pedirte que me perdones, sino por todo este tiempo en que hemos estado juntos y no he hecho más que hacerte sufrir... Por favor, cuando veas a Aragorn, dile que tenía razón, que su poder de deducción pudo más que mis presentimientos – sentía que las lágrimas querían asomar, pero me resistí –. Lo que te di, consérvalo, no creo volver a necesitarlo; yo te devuelvo todo lo que me diste, no quiero nada en mi tiempo, que me haga sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Con respecto al problema que debía solucionar para regresar, no será necesario, ya otras veces he salido sola, volveré a hacerlo, pero no quiero agrandarlos con cualquier cosa que lleve de acá.

**Capítulo Nº 56:**

Después de eso, me dirigí a mi habitación. Donde pude llorar por media hora, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Sequé mis lágrimas y fui a abrir, pensando en que era Éowyn que iba a buscarme para desayunar. Me equivoqué de persona, eras tú.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntaste.

No contesté, pero me hice a un lado para que entraras y dejé la puerta abierta.

- ¿Puedes cerrarla?

- Tú sabes que no.

- Vengo de hablar con Gandalf y sabe que lo que tenemos que hablar, debe ser con la puerta cerrada.

Te miré un momento y luego cerré la puerta.

- Sentémonos – me dijiste.

Yo me senté en una de las sillas de la habitación y tú en el sillón de siempre.

- Mónica – me dijiste –, tus palabras de temprano me dolieron más que lo que me hiciste el otro día. Yo te amo y eso tú lo sabes. Si estamos separados tengo la necesidad de saber de ti. Trato de cuidarte, muy a pesar tuyo. Pero todo tiene un límite, el cual cruzaste el otro día. Me engañaste dos veces en menos de cinco minutos. Si pudiste hacerlo esa vez, vas a poder hacerlo cuantas veces creas tú necesarias y no estoy dispuesto a ver, tranquilamente, mientras te arriesgas tontamente... Recuerdas cuando estuvimos donde Merlín. Allí me hablaste sinceramente y aunque hubieron cosas que no me gustaron, y tú sabes cuáles, tuve que aceptarlas porque así te lo había prometido. En ese momento, pensé que esa era la relación que quería contigo y luego sucede esto... Ahora, me dices que terminas nuestro compromiso. Realmente, no sabía si recordabas tener un compromiso conmigo... Me dices, también, que me quede con lo que me diste y que me devuelves lo que yo te di. Lo que me diste no puedo conservarlo, si no estás conmigo, y lo que yo te di, no puedo aceptarlo de vuelta... Con respecto a Aragorn, te diré que hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con él. Tendrías que buscar otro mensajero, por ejemplo, Merry o Pippin, hasta el mismo Gimli podría dárselo... Antes de venir, fui a hablar con Gandalf, como te dije, y le avisé que cambié de opinión y que voy a ir con el grupo como se había planificado en un principio. Este tiempo que estuvimos separados, y que te agradezco, pues sé que cuando te dijeron que no quería verte, tú pediste permanecer en la habitación, creo que nos sirvió a ambos... Como te dije, te amo y no me gustaría que deshiciéramos el compromiso, si aún me amas.

- Tampoco quiero deshacer el compromiso. Como te dije, me equivoqué, concientemente lo hice sabiendo lo que arriesgaba. Por lo que no me pidas que me arrepienta de ello. Sí, te pido perdón por la forma en que lo hice. Es cierto, debería haber hablado contigo, y sobre eso no hay explicación posible. En este momento, no sé si será aconsejable retomar el asunto del compromiso. Como te lo he dicho más de una vez, te amo, pero no estoy dispuesta a que quieras controlarme. Siempre he tenido que luchar para tener poder de decisión sobre mi vida. Me he equivocado más de una vez, lo admito, pero lo asumo porque ha sido mi decisión. Cuando acepté lo que me propusiste, te dije que lo hacía a pesar que muchos me habían aconsejado lo contrario, y que no quería equivocarme. Hoy no estoy tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto...

- Entonces estás arrepentida.

- No, nunca me arrepiento de mis decisiones. Como sé que nunca me arrepentiré de ésta. Yo sé que te amo y tú dices que me amas, entonces, por los próximos días, pensemos que seguimos siendo los buenos amigos de antes, que nunca existió un compromiso, pero una vez que regresemos a la ciudad, que todo esto haya terminado, volveremos a sentarnos a conversar y decidiremos qué hacer, si esta relación podrá o no llegar a buen término.

Me quedaste mirando un momento. Sabía lo que hacías, pero te dejé, para decirme:

- Bien, lo haremos a tu modo, porque tampoco quiero perjudicar los planes. Ahora vamos para que desayunes.

- Desayunemos, tengo tantos deseos como tú de comer.

Sonreíste y salimos. Claro que la cara que teníamos ambos, reflejaba completamente la conversación que habíamos tenido. Recién en ese momento, pude conversar con Gimli, que se acercó a saludarme y me preguntó, mientras te habías adelantado:

- ¿Aún no pueden solucionar el problema?

- Aún no, Gimli. Lo que pasa es que, esto es muy antiguo y difícil de arreglar en tan poco tiempo, pero tranquilízate que va por buen camino.

Luego del desayuno, Gandalf se acercó y me dijo:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, al menos, más tranquila. ¿Cómo nos vamos a dividir?

- En el grupo van Eomer, el Príncipe Imrahil, Gimli, Legolas y tú; el resto nos quedaremos en la ciudad – en ese momento me alegré por Éowyn, que al menos estaría con Faramir –. Espero que sepas cuidarte. Entre el Príncipe Imrahil y Legolas van a dirigir el grupo, si surge cualquier problema tú vas a tener la última palabra, ¿de acuerdo?

- Eso último no me gusta mucho que digamos – siempre he pensado que Gandalf escogía en forma especial a quienes me acompañaban, y esa vez si había alguna indecisión entre mis dos grandes amores, tendría que ser yo la que tomara la decisión final. Definitivamente, no me gustaba nada.

- Pero tú eres la que puedes saber cuál es la mejor decisión a tomar.

- Bueno, pero espero que no hayan problemas.

- ¡Ah! Lo otro, por favor no fuerces visiones innecesarias, que pudieran perjudicar al grupo.

- No te preocupes, que no lo haré, a no ser que se me solicite directamente.

- Ahora ve que ya deben estar listos.

Le sonreí y fui a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas. Luego fui donde estaba el grupo, mientras acomodaba todo, se me acercó Éowyn:

- ¡Mónica!

- Éowyn, dime.

- ¿Cómo estás? – la pregunta iba dirigida a lo que había conversado contigo.

- Bien, ¿y tú? Me comentaron que Faramir se queda en la ciudad.

- Por eso estoy bien, pero aún me preocupa Eomer.

- No te preocupes, que yo veré que no le pase nada.

- Yo sé que vas a tener otras preocupaciones.

- Bueno, una más solo hará número.

- Por favor, cuídate.

- No te preocupes que así lo haré. Cuídate tú, ya que el asunto aquí no va a ser fácil.

- Así lo haré.

Después, monté. Lo hice así, pues sabía que me mirabas y que en cualquier momento, querrías ir a ayudarme, pero preferí hacerlo sola. Cuando volví a mirarte habías bajado la vista.

Algunos minutos después, estábamos saliendo. Adelante iba el Príncipe Imrahil con Eomer; atrás, Gimli contigo; mientras yo iba rodeada por los soldados. En ese viaje extrañé a Pippin y sus historias de La Comarca, pero decidí ir pensando en nuestra conversación y fijándome por dónde pasábamos.

Cuando nos detuvimos a almorzar, se me acercó Gimli que me dijo:

- ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a almorzar?

- Ahora no, Gimli, tal vez en otra oportunidad – sentí tu mirada –. Hoy quiero estar tranquila.

- Bien, pero que no se diga que no lo intenté.

- No se dirá, mi amigo.

Y regresó contigo. Por mientras, yo me alejé un poco, pero como siempre sin perder de vista al grupo.

**Capítulo Nº 57:**

Poco tiempo estuve sentada sola, pues llegó el Príncipe Imrahil.

- ¿Por qué tan sola?

- Necesito pensar.

- Bueno, si interrumpo, te dejo.

Se iba, cuando le dije:

- No, si quieres siéntate.

- Pero, dices que quieres pensar.

- Lo que pasa es que vengo haciéndolo desde que salimos y si sigo así, nunca encontraré la solución que necesito.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Legolas? – me preguntó, sentándose cerca de mí.

- No sé por qué todo lo que me pasa con él es tan obvio.

- Será porque cuando todo está bien entre ustedes, es difícil verlos separados, andan tomados de la mano para todos lados, ambos ríen por cualquier tontería que suceda, ¿sigo?

- No es necesario. Lo que pasa es que, he cometido una serie de errores y, ahora, como que todos estos juegan en mi contra.

- Si te has equivocado, debes corregir esos errores para seguir adelante.

- Lo único que son errores reiterados.

- Pero debes intentar no repetirlos.

- Pierde cuidado que no he querido caer una y otra vez en lo mismo, pero no he podido evitarlo.

- Saco por conclusión que es él quién no perdona.

- No, al contrario, él olvida todo, pero soy yo la que no puedo. Ya estoy cansada de todas las discusiones que he tenido con él.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma, o ¿a caso no te has fijado como no ha dejado de mirarte?

- Lo sé y eso me duele.

- Hay algo que no me has contado en todo esto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué será que me conoces tan bien?

Solo sonrió, entonces continué:

- Esto es algo que no muchos saben y espero que lo conserves contigo. El día que llegamos a Minas Tirith, Legolas me pidió que antes de regresar a mi tiempo, para arreglar todos mis asuntos allá, nos desposáramos y yo acepté, a pesar que a toda persona que le pedí consejo me dijo que no lo hiciera. Yo sé que si Aragorn se enterara de esto, tendría un tremendo disgusto. Ahora, el hecho de haber aceptado esa proposición, nos ha perjudicado a ambos, quizás si me hubiera negado, no habría pasado todo lo que ha ocurrido entre los dos.

- ¿Por qué te engañas de esa forma? Si te hubieras negado, lo único que hubieras logrado es herirlo antes de tiempo, pero el resto hubiera transcurrido igual, pues el sentimiento entre ustedes sería el mismo. Todas las discusiones que han tenido, es solo porque se aman y el que lo niegue es un tonto.

- Quizás tengas razón.

- La tengo. ¿Te has estado escuchando todo este rato que hemos estado hablando? Solo has hablado de Legolas y tus ojos han brillado en forma especial. Por otro lado, él ha estado mirando para acá desde hace rato, o mejor dicho desde que me acerqué a conversar contigo y, si su mirada fueran sus flechas, yo hace rato que estaría muerto... Sigue mi consejo, deja de pensar en todos aquellos que te dijeron que no aceptaras su proposición. Si has cometido errores, estoy seguro que él también; si después de todas esas equivocaciones, los sentimientos de ambos no han cambiado, sigan juntos, porque verdaderamente se aman... ¿o a caso no sabías que el amor entre un Elfo y un mortal es el más genuino que puede existir?

- Sí, ya me lo dijeron – le contesté sonriendo.

- Entonces, te recomiendo que vayas a hablar con él, pues ya vamos a tener que continuar.

- Dame quince minutos – dije parándome, yendo a donde estabas sentado con Gimli.

Cuando llegué me dirigí a él:

- Gimli, ¿te importaría dejarme un momento con Legolas? Necesito hablar unas palabras con él.

Te miró un segundo, no sé si pidiendo aprobación o qué, pero se levantó diciendo:

- Bueno, voy a estirar un poco las piernas, pues van a ser muchas horas a caballo después – y se alejó.

- ¿Puedo? – te pregunté señalando para sentarme a tu lado.

Me miraste y un momento después dijiste:

- ¿No crees que estarías más cómoda donde estaba Gimli?

- No, no lo creo. En especial por lo que tengo que decirte y el poco tiempo del que dispongo.

- Entonces siéntate donde mejor te parezca.

Estabas tan dolido que tus palabras me hirieron. Por un instante, pensé en irme, pero no lo hice y preferí sentarme donde había estado Gimli.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que te sucede?

- Nada.

Cerré los ojos como si quisiera concentrarme, y me resultó, porque al momento dijiste:

- ¡Mónica!

- ¿Qué pasa? – te pregunté, abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

- Nada – te dije y sonreí –, solo cerré los ojos por un instante.

- ¿Nunca vas a cambiar?

- Me dijiste que yo era especial, ¿a caso quieres que cambie?

- Ahora entiendo las palabras de Merlín.

- No lo haces mal tampoco. Tus palabras son tan certeras como tus flechas... Para saber lo que te sucede no necesito concentrarme: no te han gustado muchas de las cosas que han pasado hoy, empezando por la respuesta que te di esta mañana en mi habitación, luego el hecho que no te esperé para subir al caballo, después la invitación de Gimli a almorzar, para que terminara con mi conversación con el Príncipe Imrahil. De esas cuatro situaciones te doy la razón en tres, pero en la última deberías agradecerla, pues lo que conversamos me hizo estar aquí en este momento. Nuevamente venía a disculparme, pero por lo visto tú no aceptas disculpas – me levanté y fui donde estaba mi hermano para que continuáramos el viaje. Así lo hicimos.

En la noche, para la cena nos juntamos los cinco, y acordamos detenernos ahí a esperar tener noticias de Minas Tirith. Después me fui a descansar, pues donde no había dormido nada la noche anterior, estaba realmente cansada.

Pero, como siempre, desperté temprano. Me había acostado con una manta y desperté con dos. Te busqué con la vista y me costó encontrarte, pues te habías alejado algo más que otros días. Tuve que convencerme para ir a hablar contigo, pero al final lo hice.

- ¿Crees qué ahora podamos conversar más tranquilamente? – pregunté.

- Ayer se te notaba cansada, deberías tratar de dormir.

- Bien, entonces me iré a descansar.

Cuando me iba a devolver, dijiste:

- Espera. Sé que no vas a poder seguir durmiendo. Está bien, siéntate aquí y conversemos.

Me senté a tu lado, la noche estaba tan estrellada como la primera que estuve en la Tierra Media, lo único que más fría.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir discutiendo por cualquier cosa?

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que es porque nos preocupamos demasiado el uno por el otro.

- Tienes razón, lo que me gustaría poder visualizar es si esto seguirá siempre así.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- No te preocupes, ya en algún otro momento podré hacerlo, pero estoy conciente que éste no es el adecuado.

- ¿No quieres volver a intentarlo? – y me quedaste mirando –. En verdad, te amo y no me gusta poder mirarte y saber que no quieres que me acerque; estar cerca de ti y no poder tocarte.

En ese momento, tomé tu mano y dije:

- Para hacer todo lo que sé que te molesta y por lo cual hemos discutido, he tenido que hacerlo sin ver tu mirada, porque es a tus ojos que mi corazón se rinde. A ellos, nunca podría decirles que no... Claro que quiero intentarlo de nuevo y si fuera necesario, cien veces más – nos miramos y no me preguntes cómo, pero terminamos en un beso. Me abrazaste como siempre y seguimos conversando por un momento, luego me dijiste:

- ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un momento? Realmente se te ve fatigada.

- Sabes que una vez que me levanto, es difícil que vuelva a dormirme.

- Entonces, ven – me abrazaste, apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello.

Sabías que, en esa forma, era muy posible que me durmiera y tuviste razón.

**Capítulo Nº 58:**

Cuando estaba amaneciendo, sentí un beso en la frente y que me decías:

- Está amaneciendo, y es hora de que despiertes.

- Debo seguir durmiendo y esto es parte de mi sueño – te dije mirándote.

- No, estás despierta y conmigo – te acercaste y rozaste tus labios en los míos hasta terminar en un dulce beso.

Cuando despertó el resto y al vernos, creo que andaban más felices que nosotros mismos.

La espera para todos resultó bastante tediosa, excepto para nosotros dos. Pasaron cuatro días, antes de tener noticias de Minas Tirith. En ese tiempo, aprovechaste de enseñarme a usar la espada. No era tan buena como con el arco, ni tampoco podía compararme con Éowyn, pero para algún caso de necesidad, estaba bien. Te preocupaba el hecho de tener que enfrentar las fuerzas de Merlín y que el arco no me serviría en caso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El día anterior a que llegara el mensajero, había estado muy intranquila y tú me habías preguntado qué era lo que pasaba, pero no podía aclarar lo que me tenía así. Lo único que decidimos acercarnos un poco a la ciudad, lo que favoreció a que recibiéramos el mensaje lo más pronto.

Quince minutos después de recibir el mensaje de que la ciudad estaba siendo rodeada, y con la suerte de que, al menos, uno de los mensajeros había logrado pasar el cerco, partimos. En ese momento, fuimos los cinco adelante. Cuando vimos la situación en que estaba la ciudad, vino a mí una pequeña visión, donde vi a Merlín y recordé lo último que me había dicho. Sin querer, dije:

- Está acá.

- ¿Quién? – me preguntaste.

- Merlín. Por favor, ten cuidado.

- Si está acá, quién debe tener cuidado eres tú.

- Yo sé lo que te digo. Trata de no alejarte mucho de mí.

- No te preocupes – me dijiste sonriendo y tomando mi mano.

Luego, echamos los caballos a correr. La idea, en un principio, era romper el cerco para abrir una brecha hasta las puertas de la ciudad. En caso de ser posible, entonces que yo entrara para, desde ahí, poder defender en mejor forma la ciudad. En caso contrario, debería luchar afuera, cosa que encontrabas muy peligrosa, pero que yo prefería, pues no quería alejarme mucho de ti.

La verdad es que en un momento durante la pelea, pude ver una brecha, pero no quise tomarla. Nos habíamos organizado bien con Gimli. Por otro lado, Gandalf, Aragorn con Faramir habían podido salir, aprovechando justamente esa brecha. Lo que ellos no se habían fijado era que Éowyn, Merry y Pippin habían salido tras ellos. Realmente, ninguno de nosotros se hubiera dado cuenta, si no hubiera sido por Eomer que la llamó en medio de la lucha, justo cuando un Orco la iba a atacar por la espalda. En ese momento, justo tenía una flecha en el arco y me di vuelta. No te voy a decir que apunté, porque no lo hice, pero la disparé, atravesando el cuello del Orco.

Fue ahí, cuando empezamos a agruparnos en pares y recordando mi primera pesadilla, grité:

- ¡Gimli, apoya a Gandalf, yo me quedo con Legolas! – y me acerqué a donde estabas.

Aún no entiendo cómo nos fuimos alejando del grupo, pero terminamos sin ver a nadie con nosotros, y con un grupo de como veinticinco Orcos rodeándonos. Tú tenías el arco tensado y yo la espada en la mano, espalda con espalda, cuando llegó Merlín, montado en el caballo que me había prestado tu padre, y te dijo:

- Vamos, dispara y morirán ambos, un segundo después.

Yo solté la espada, me di vuelta hacia ti y te dije:

- Es mejor que lo bajes, ya habrá otra oportunidad.

Nuevamente no te gustó, pero lo hiciste. Y nos quitaron las armas.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, que no te hubiera reconocido – le dije –. Solo lo hice gracias al caballo.

- Va a ser una pena matarte, realmente me encanta hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te ibas?

En ese momento, me miraste.

- Pero, ¿cómo? – continuó – ¿No le dijiste nada a Legolas? Si el mensaje era también para él.

- Disculpa, pero no me llegaron ni las iniciales de responsabilidad, ni los adjuntos, ni la distribución.

Rió del comentario y mientras lo hacía, tomé tu mano.

- Bueno, tendré que conformarme con la mitad de lo que vine a buscar, ya habrá tiempo para la otra mitad – dirigiéndose a los Orcos que nos tenían rodeados – ¡Llévenselos! Y no los pierdan de vista ni un minuto – luego me dijo –. Voy a dejarlos que anden tomaditos de la mano, pero si intentan escapar, haré que los aten por separado.

Después se alejó de nosotros muy tranquilamente, mientras nos llevaban a otro sector, pero ahí cometió, lo que yo pensé, sería otro error, pues pasamos por cerca de donde nos estaban buscando, alcancé a divisar a Gandalf e hice algo que no había hecho antes, cerré los ojos y me concentré en decirle que Merlín nos llevaba a su escondite y que no era en las Colinas de Hierro. En ese momento, no supe si había resultado lo que había hecho, pero así lo esperaba.

En cuanto pude, te dije:

- Legolas, tratemos de hablar lo menos posible, ya Merlín probó tener muy buen oído y, es preferible, que no nos arriesguemos a que escuche algo que no sea conveniente.

- Aquí tú eres la experta – fue tu respuesta.

Luego de esa conversación casi ni hablamos, sí no nos separamos, estábamos juntos de la mano. Yo trataba de dejar huellas claras, pues me fijé que Merlín separó el grupo en tres: uno iba solo, otro con él y en el tercero íbamos nosotros. Si nos seguían, que era lo más probable, podían confundirse y tomar un camino equivocado.

Esa noche, nos detuvimos en unas cuevas. Nos habían llevado al fondo, estábamos sentados juntos, yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en tu pecho y acariciabas mi cabello, cuando llegó Merlín.

- ¡Qué imagen más romántica!

Su voz y comentario me hicieron sentarme bien y tomar tu mano.

- Si se te ofrece algo especial, dilo y déjanos tranquilos. Ahora estoy cansada como para mantener una conversación contigo – le dije.

- No sabes cómo lamento escuchar eso – fingiendo una gran preocupación –. Solo venía a avisarles que mañana llegaremos a mi hogar – luego endureciendo el tono de voz –. Allá sí vamos a conversar.

Después dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo suspiré y volví a apoyarme en ti, cuando me dijiste:

- Mónica...

Te hice callar poniendo mis dedos en tu boca y negando con la cabeza.

Sabía lo que me dirías, pero era preferible que mantuviéramos el silencio. Hubiera podido jurar que esa era la intención de Merlín, al ir a hablarnos y decir lo que nos dijo. Por otro lado, quería descansar, pues era verdad cuando le dije que estaba cansada.

Cerré los ojos, pero me costó quedarme dormida. Había algo que no me gustaba en la actitud de Merlín, pero no lograba saber qué.

Al día siguiente, me despertó un beso tuyo, que es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ese día. Poco después, Merlín nos envió algo de fruta seca, para luego seguir caminando.

Un par de horas después, me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás cansada?

- No te preocupes que estoy bien.

Cada cierto tiempo me mirabas preocupado, y yo para tranquilizarte, sonreía; aunque no recuerdo haber caminado tanto ni tan rápido.

**Capítulo Nº 59:**

Cerca del medio día, llegamos al "hogar" de Merlín.

Era un castillo, casi una fortaleza, de piedra negra en forma circular, rodeada de un gran foso de agua.

Para entrar, tuvimos que esperarlo a que llegara con su grupo. En cuanto estuvo a la orilla del foso, empezó a bajar un puente levadizo.

Recuerdo que en ese momento lo miré y vi que era él quién lo bajaba con su mente. Lo que me extrañó fue la posición que tomó para poder hacer eso, pues cuando estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el puente, retrocedió un poco para que éste se apoyara en tierra. Como conclusión saqué que su poder de telekinesis, debía tener un límite en distancia y fue por eso que no pudo detenernos, cuando habíamos huido la vez anterior.

El foso era profundo, tanto que no alcanzaba a ver el fondo, supe del agua, gracias a ti. Al llegar adentro, volvió a subir el puente y me di cuenta que de ahí, iba a ser mucho más difícil escapar y que un ataque a ese lugar sería imposible, pues estaba muy bien custodiado.

Nos llevaron a una habitación que quedaba en el centro de la edificación. Esta vez, Merlín, se cuidó de no cometer los mismos errores anteriores, ya que el cuarto no tenía muebles, por lo que nos sentamos en el piso. La habitación era redonda y no tenía ventanas, solo una ventila en el techo que era como una chimenea, que en la parte superior tenía barrotes.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntaste.

- Bien.

- Te noto preocupada.

- Porque lo estoy. Creo que todo esto es una trampa y nosotros somos el cebo.

- ¿Lo dices por el resto?

- Sí. Hay algo en todo esto que no me cuadra y no sé qué es.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo? Que si era necesario que supieras algo, de alguna forma te enterabas.

- Sí, pero esta vez es distinto y tengo miedo de enterarme.

Me abrazaste y dijiste:

- No te preocupes por el grupo, que ellos saben qué hacer.

Me quedé un rato pensando, hasta que me preguntaste:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿En serio no lo sabes? – te dije mirándote fijo.

- Te prometí que ya no lo haría.

- Hay momentos de necesidad en que las promesas deben dejarse de lado.

Pensaba que me hubiera gustado tener una cuerda larga.

- ¿Y qué harías con ella?

- Realmente no lo sé, pero algo se me podría ocurrir.

- Es mejor que descanses.

- Tienes razón... ¿Sabes dónde me gustaría estar ahora?

- ¿Dónde?

- En la laguna, con los ciervos, jugando con las nubes.

- Ya podremos regresar.

- No sé... ¿Tienes alguna historia bonita para contarme?

- En este momento no recuerdo ninguna, ¿y tú?

- Solo cuentos infantiles.

- Cuéntame alguno, aunque solo sea para pasar el tiempo.

Sabía que querías distraerme. En eso, recordé dos historias que no eran exactamente para niños, y te dije:

- Acabo de recordar un par de historias que no te he contado: una es Robin Hood y la otra El Rey Arturo y los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

- Bueno, entonces cuéntame la primera.

- Mmmm, Robin Hood. No es una historia que me guste mucho, en especial por el final, pero como dices, que sea para pasar el rato...

Si la de la Novicia Rebelde fue la más larga que te conté, debido a que tuve que ubicarte en lo que ocurría; Robin Hood fue la más detallada. Te la conté describiendo cada detalle, cada paisaje, cada personaje; casi como si hubiera estado presente.

En el momento te pareció extraño. Tiempo después, te expliqué las razones que había tenido para hacer eso: quería alguna reacción por parte de Merlín, para cuando fuera a contarte la segunda historia y, para eso, lo hice escuchar todo el primer relato. Pues sabía que debía estar escuchando lo que hablábamos.

Cuando terminé, me dijiste:

- Menos mal que no te gusta mucho la historia, la conoces hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

- Lo que no me gusta es el final. Alguien que vivió como él, no merecía terminar así.

- Te entiendo, pero ¿qué hay con la otra historia?

- Déjame descansar un ratito y te la cuento – al decir esto sonreí y tú me miraste extrañado.

Dejé pasar cerca de media hora y te dije:

- ¿Aún quieres que te cuente la historia del Rey Arturo?

- Claro.

Y a propósito conté un resumen de la historia, obviando varios pasajes importantes donde aparecía el Mago Merlín. Cosa que a este otro Merlín, le disgustó y mandó a buscarme.

Cuando llegaron cuatro Orcos para llevarme, tú te opusiste y entonces te dije:

- Legolas, tranquilízate, voy a estar bien. Fui yo la que solicité esta entrevista.

- Recuerda la última vez.

- La recuerdo, pero sé lo que hago. Tú mismo lo dijiste: aquí yo soy la experta. Además no he tenido oportunidad de ocultar nada, aún.

Sé cuanto te costó dejarme ir. En especial, porque sabías que yo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Estaba jugando con fuego, con la esperanza de no quemarme.

**Capítulo Nº 60:**

Me llevaron por varios pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, como tratando de que después no pudiera regresar. Hasta que llegué a un salón amplio y frío, a pesar de tener en uno de sus costados una chimenea encendida. Cerca de ella había dos sillones, en uno me esperaba Merlín y me ofreció el otro para que me sentara. Hacia un lado me fijé que se encontraban nuestros arcos. Luego que me senté, dijo:

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

- Como te dije, solo quería descansar un poco. ¿No sabías que no estoy acostumbrada a las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo? Lo mío es más intelectual.

- Sí, así lo he podido comprobar, pero ¿qué se te ofrecía?

- Hay algunas cosas que no he podido entender y creo que tú podrías explicármelas.

- ¿Quieres que te explique qué haces aquí?

- Sería bueno para empezar.

- Bueno, yo creo que ya te puedo explicar completo mi plan... Cuando Sauron me hizo traer, me ofreció que si seguía sus instrucciones, algún día, podría gobernar toda la Tierra Media. Lo primero que me enseñó fue a dominar las habilidades mentales, como son: la telekinesis, premonición y telepatía. Cosas a las cuales, tú no les diste mayor importancia, queriendo aprender a andar a caballo, a usar el arco y la espada... ¿Recuerdas tus pesadillas? Fui yo quién te las envié. Para probar si podía hacerlo te envié la de esta última batalla y luego, la serie en donde capturé a Legolas. Claro que no pude enviarte todo lo que necesitaba, pues tu querido Elfo intervino en ello... Ahora, cuando lograron destruir el Anillo de Poder y con él a Sauron, me prometí a mí mismo que terminaría con todos los que lo hicieron, empezando por Gandalf y Aragorn. Y gracias a ti, dentro de poco, voy a poder cumplir con esto. Supongo que sabes que vienen en camino y que deben estar por llegar mañana o pasado.

- Pero hay algo con lo que tú no contabas... No viene el grupo completo, faltan cuatro miembros. La verdad es que nunca has tenido acceso a todos, siempre ha faltado uno, Sam, ¿o me equivoco?

- Gandalf nunca ha querido volver a juntarlos a todos.

- Exacto. En el tiempo que lo conozco, he aprendido que cuando quiere algo, de alguna manera lo consigue, y cuando me contó que Sam se había quedado en La Comarca, supe que debía haber un motivo especial.

- Sé que los otros tres quedaron en Minas Tirith, pero los que me interesan, por ahora, vienen en camino. Una vez que me deshaga de ellos, podré seguir con el resto de la Tierra Media.

- Luego de deshacerte de nosotros.

- No. En realidad, me he encariñado con ustedes. Una vez que haya conquistado toda la Tierra Media, veré qué hago con los dos.

- Gracias, o sea que moriré de vieja.

- No lo creas – dijo riéndose y después agregó –. Me parece que tu Elfo ya está muy nervioso por tu tardanza, si así lo deseas puedes regresar con él.

- ¿Sin escolta? ¿No crees que podría desviarme en el camino?

- No lo creo, pues si en quince minutos no has llegado a la habitación, voy a dejar que se inunde, ya que la ventila tiene un sistema de tuberías muy interesante. Que si no te escucho conversar con Legolas en ese tiempo, voy a proceder a probarlo.

- Lo disfrutas, ¿no?

- Mucho... pero, por favor, apúrate que voy a empezar a tomar el tiempo. Espero que hayas puesto atención al camino por el que te trajeron.

Di vuelta para recordar por donde me habían llevado, suspiré profundo y empecé a caminar lo más rápido que podía, pensando que en algún momento podía tener alguna duda y perder tiempo valioso, pero, menos mal que no fue así, y llegué dentro del plazo que me dio.

Cuando entré, me abrazaste y preguntaste:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, ahora sí. Este tal Merlín, me las va a tener que pagar y todas juntas – te dije bastante agitada.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- También tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro y ha estado jugando conmigo. Además como lo suponía, somos la carnada, quiere al grupo completo, y yo se lo estoy dando en bandeja.

- Pero no te preocupes que ellos saben qué hacer.

- Sin, mí difícil. Va a haber una sola forma en que no me preocupe. Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda. Hay algo que una vez intenté hacer en mi tiempo y, por lo que me contaron, estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero me asusté y lo dejé. Lo he querido volver a intentar, pero he tenido miedo. Creo que aquí no me costaría tanto, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No es necesario que te lo diga – contesté mirándote.

Y pensé: "Separar mi espíritu de mi cuerpo, para poder ubicar a Gandalf y convencerlo de que regrese a Minas Tirith y que nosotros encontraremos la forma de salir de aquí"

- Si no lo has hecho nunca, puede resultar peligroso – me dijiste.

- Por eso necesito que estés aquí. Espera veinte minutos y comienza a hablarme, de lo que sea, yo me guiaré por tu voz. Lo que pasa es que sé la teoría, pero me falta la práctica. Necesito un punto de referencia para poder hacerlo y esa sería tu voz.

- ¿No habrá otra forma?

- Al menos, que se me ocurra, no – te miré y pensé: "Trataré de estar de vuelta en una hora".

Me recosté en el piso y tú te sentaste a mi lado, me concentré. Me costó, pero al final, pude hacerlo, salí por la ventila y me dirigí hacia el sector por donde habíamos llegado, sin resultado. Entonces, se me ocurrió elevarme lo más alto que pudiera. Fue ahí cuando, a lo lejos, divisé unas luces y me dirigí hacia ellas. Por fin había encontrado el campamento del grupo y busqué a Gandalf. Lo encontré en la tienda principal con Aragorn y Gimli.

En ese momento, no pude dejar de jugarle una broma a mi amigo y moví su barba. Me hubiera gustado que vieras su cara, parecía que había vuelto a ver a los Espectros. Cosa que extrañó al resto, pero que me ayudó a que supieran que había algo especial en la tienda, cuando Gandalf le preguntó a Gimli:

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Alguien movió mi barba.

- Debe haber sido el viento – le dijo Aragorn.

- ¿Qué viento si aquí no hay ni brisa? – le contestó.

Me acerqué al oído de Gandalf. Después de llamarlo, dijo:

- ¿Mónica? – y Aragorn con Gimli lo miraron extrañados.

- Si soy yo, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que regresen inmediatamente a Minas Tirith.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Merlín les ha preparado una trampa y la carnada somos nosotros. A quiénes realmente quiere son a ti y a Aragorn.

- Aunque sea así, ustedes no pueden seguir ahí.

- Estaremos bien, ya encontraremos la manera de escapar.

- Recuerda que ese hombre no está bien de la cabeza.

- No te preocupes por eso, que Legolas me lo hace presente bastante seguido. Por favor, necesito tiempo y si siguen este camino, llegarán a la trampa y no puedo asegurar con buenos resultados.

- Está bien, tendrás una semana, si para ese tiempo no han regresado a la ciudad vendremos a buscarlos.

- Bien, pero ahora regresen... ¡Ah!, y por favor dile a Gimli que disculpe, pero no pude evitarlo, no podría haberme perdido la cara que puso. Ahora me voy, porque sino Legolas se va a preocupar.

- Hasta dentro de una semana.

- Haré lo posible.

Y deshice el camino que había hecho, siguiendo tu voz.

Cuando llegué a tu lado, no pude dejar de acercarme y besarte. Aún no logro saber si fue tu cara o la de Gimli la más asustada, pero cuando regresé a mi cuerpo, pude reír tranquilamente y tu cara enojada no me la hubiera perdido.

Lo único malo fue que me valió que no me hablaras el resto del día, ni siquiera me contestabas cuando te preguntaba algo. El que debe haberse aburrido con nosotros debe haber sido Merlín, al menos por ese día.

Te sentaste solo, al otro lado de la habitación. No sé por qué escogiste ese sitio, ya que cada vez que te miraba, dabas vuelta la cara a otro lado. Cuando se hizo tarde, te pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿te vas a quedar ahí hasta que salgamos de aquí?

Como tampoco contestaste, me acomodé lo mejor que pude para dormir un poco, pues lo que había hecho ese día, me tenía bastante cansada. Apoyé la cabeza en la pared y cerré los ojos. Aunque la almohada no era muy cómoda, a poco me quedé dormida.

**Capítulo Nº 61:**

No sé en que momento te sentaste a mi lado, pero cuando desperté estaba abrazada a ti, mientras dormías. No quise despertarte, por lo que seguí abrazada y con los ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Cuando despertaste, te pregunté:

- ¿Ya se te pasó el enojo?

- No me gustó tu broma.

- Disculpa, es que no resistí la tentación.

- ¿Pudiste hacer lo que querías?

- Sí. Ahora, vamos a tener que esperar.

- Si te hago una pregunta, ¿me la contestas?

- ¿Cuál?

- Ayer me dijiste que solicitaste la entrevista con Merlín. ¿Cuándo?

- Al contarte la historia del Rey Arturo, hubieron algunos pasajes que no te conté. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste, por qué me molestaba tanto que usara el nombre de "Merlín"?

- Sí, tú me dijiste que había sido un mago muy bueno, que había instruido a un rey muy justo.

- El nombre de ese rey era Arturo.

Entendiste lo que te había ocultado y me dijiste:

- Pero, ahora puedes contarme la historia completa.

- Está bien, pero te la voy a contar como yo la sé y me gusta, aunque a otros les disguste.

Y empecé a hacerlo. Al terminar, me dijiste:

- Pero, ¿en realidad esperan que regrese algún día?

- Es parte de la leyenda.

Después de eso volví a mis pensamientos, tenía que encontrar una forma de salir antes que se cumpliera la semana y me dijiste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que pensar en algo y no se me ocurre nada. Y tengo un límite de tiempo. A propósito, la próxima vez que Merlín quiera hablar conmigo, tendrá que venir acá, pues no voy a ir a ningún sitio, fuera de estas paredes.

La verdad es que tenía miedo de su reacción, al enterarse que el grupo se había devuelto a Minas Tirith.

Apoyé, nuevamente, mi cabeza en tu pecho y empecé a recordar, la última conversación que había sostenido con Merlín. Recordé, también, cuando le dije a Gandalf mi temor de que tuviera los mismos poderes que yo.

Entonces, se me ocurrió la idea de tratar de mover cosas con la mente. Lo terrible es que no sabía cómo hacerlo; las visiones y presentimientos se podía decir que venían solos y cuando los forzaba, era repetir cierto estado, en forma conciente. Pero esto de mover objetos tenía que empezar a probar, por lo que empecé a buscar con la vista por el cuarto, algo lo suficientemente pequeño como para empezar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaste.

- Nada, voy a tratar de dormir un poco – te contesté mientras te hacía señas de que no dijeras nada más –. Si hay alguna novedad me despiertas.

- No te preocupes.

Lo único que encontré fue una piedrecilla, y empecé a ver qué podía hacer con ella. Durante como cuatro horas, estuve tratando de concentrarme para moverla, pero nada.

Nos llevaron algo para comer, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no tenía hambre. A pesar de eso, igual hiciste que comiera algo. Esa tarde, seguí intentándolo, pero esa piedrecilla parecía pegada al piso. Como será que llegué a acercarme y moverla con la mano, para asegurarme que no formara parte del piso. Al verme hacer eso, preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, olvídalo.

Volví a apoyarme en ti, tratando de mover el dichoso guijarro. Ya había empezado a oscurecer, cuando decidí dejar de intentar, pues ya estaba bastante cansada y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa? Te ves cansada y preocupada.

- Si tienes un poco de paciencia, en algunos minutos lo sabrás.

A los pocos minutos, llegaron dos Orcos y uno de ellos me miró y dijo:

- ¡Vamos, Merlín quiere hablar contigo!

Me senté bien, tomé tu mano y le dije:

- Si quiere hablar conmigo, puede venir, pues yo no voy a ir. Él sabe eso.

- Mis órdenes son llevarte con él y eso es lo que haré.

- Espero que a Merlín le satisfaga que me lleves muerta, pues es la única forma en que me sacarán de esta habitación.

Eso, realmente, descolocó al Orco, que dudó un momento y luego salió cerrando la puerta.

En ese momento me abracé a ti. Temblaba, estaba aterrada. Tú me abrazaste y me dijiste:

- Tranquila, ¿qué es lo que pasa? No te preocupes.

Realmente, quería contestarte, pero no podía, solo me abracé a ti y te dije:

- Por favor, recuerda que aquí yo soy la experta.

En ese instante, sentí que abrían la puerta, lo que me sobresaltó e intenté sobreponerme a mis temores.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, entró Merlín y nos pusimos de pie. Tomaste mi mano y me miraste.

- ¿Me puedes explicar el motivo por el cual no aceptaste mi invitación? – me preguntó con una sonrisa cínica.

- No me digas que no lo sabes, porque no te creo.

- Al parecer estás empezando a temerme, ¿o me equivoco?

- No lo creas. Le temo a muchas cosas, pero no te cuento entre ellas.

- Pues deberías empezar a contarme entre ellas, pues detecté algo muy extraño y quería saber si sabías algo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Algún problema con tus planes?

- ¿Qué hiciste para que los que venían se devolvieran?

- Los llamé por teléfono.

- Ya voy a saber cómo lo hiciste, y ahí estoy seguro que no te va a salvar nadie – y te quedó mirando.

- Ten cuidado, que muchas veces me basto para defenderme.

- Si fuera así, no me hubieras hecho venir hasta acá.

- No me conoces, por lo que no puedes saber las razones que tuve para hacerte venir.

- Pero, ya que lo hiciste espero que lo que hayas hecho, lo repitas para que regresen antes de tres días, de lo contrario no te gustará lo que haré.

- Gracias, me sacaste un peso de encima – y empecé a reír, cosa que disgustó a Merlín.

- Ya sabes, tienes tres días – dio media vuelta, salió y cerraron la puerta.

Yo paré de reír y te miré. No decías nada, solo me mirabas. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, algo me ibas a decir y te hice señas para que no lo hicieras. Solo susurré: "Mañana" y luego nos sentamos, quedándonos como siempre. Al rato me dormí. Nunca te conté, pero esa noche soñé con la laguna, los cisnes y los ciervos, los dos caminando por la orilla conversando, riendo. No recuerdo haber tenido otro sueño tan hermoso como ese.

**Capítulo Nº 62:**

Al día siguiente, me despertó el ruido de la puerta que la abrían, me había quedado dormida y nos llevaban el desayuno. Cuando volvieron a cerrar, te pregunté:

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- Necesitabas descansar. Además, lo hacías tan tranquilamente que no pude hacerlo.

- Vamos a tener dos días para poder hablar tranquilamente, pues Merlín no se encuentra aquí.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, por eso le dije que me había sacado un gran peso de encima.

- Entonces, me puedes decir qué es lo que pasa.

- Gandalf me dio siete días para llegar a Minas Tirith, en caso contrario vendrán a buscarnos con resultados desastrosos. Pero si te das cuenta, es casi imposible poder salir de aquí. Ayer estuve intentando utilizar telekinesis para poder mover una piedrecilla, la que me viste mover con la mano, pero no pude. Si llegara a controlarlo, podría tratar de sacarnos de aquí, pero no sé... Ahora, más encima, se me acortó el plazo a tres días.

- Además, Merlín tiene razón, estás empezando a temerle.

- A él, no.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tengo miedo por ti.

- ¿Por qué por mí?

- Tú ya sabes que está tratando de provocarte y temo que finalmente pueda conseguirlo.

- No te preocupes, que no le daré en el gusto.

- Legolas, te conozco y hay cosas que pueden hacerte perder el control. Por eso no quiero volver a hablar a solas con él, pues sé que estando tú presente no se va a atrever a hacerme nada, pues él estaría iniciando la pelea.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres sobre protectora?

- Nunca, porque no lo soy.

- Sí, lo eres. ¿No te has fijado como tratas de protegernos a todos, aún en contra tuya? Además, no te gusta que te cuiden, ¿cuántas veces te has enojado y hasta hemos discutido por eso? Pero, ¿sabes qué? Creo que he encontrado la forma de hacerlo, sin que por ello no nos hablemos por días.

- ¿Ah, sí? A ver, dime, ¿cuál es esa forma?

- No debes darte cuenta de lo que hago. Por ejemplo, cuando en las noches frías te pongo otra manta, pues si lo haces, eres capaz de negarte a ponértela y hasta darla a quién tú estimes que puede tener más frío que tú. Además, cuando fuiste a avisar a Gandalf para que se regresaran a la ciudad, hiciste algo que ponía en riesgo tu vida, por ir a avisarles a ellos. Deberías pensar un poco más en ti.

- Una vez que salgamos de aquí, que Merlín ya no exista en la Tierra Media, te prometo que empezaré a pensar en mí y sobretodo en nosotros.

- Me cuesta creerte.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y luego me preguntaste:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Para qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

- Te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer y he cumplido.

- En mi amiga – te dije después de mirarte un momento.

¿Sabías que no te creí? Algo me decía que seguías con esa mala costumbre, pero en cierta forma ya me había acostumbrado.

Hace ya mucho tiempo saqué por conclusión que cuando me enamorara, debía hacerlo tanto de las virtudes como de los defectos, pues si había algún defecto del cual no pudiera enamorarme, la relación no resultaría. Y cada vez que me pongo a pensar en los defectos que tienes, se podría decir que el querer saber lo que pienso es el más difícil de aceptar, pues el resto son exclusivamente consecuencia de lo que me quieres. Algún día te preguntaré sobre mis defectos, claro que yo tengo varios muy claros: mis cambios de ánimo, mi deseo de independencia, mi sobreprotección; pero por sobre ellos, hay uno que sobresale y que, también, es mi punto débil: tú. Eres mi mayor virtud y mi mayor defecto. Pero volviendo al relato:

- La que quieres que conozca la Tierra Media.

- Ella misma. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si... – no terminé de decir lo que pensaba.

- ¿Si qué?

- Nada, olvídalo, tonterías que se me ocurren. Debo estar cansada.

- Entonces, es mejor que descanses.

- Sabes que no puedo, me van a quedar, a penas, dos días.

- Pero si no lo haces podrías arrepentirte en estos días que quedan.

Te miré y dije:

- Lo peor de todo, es que tienes razón.

- ¿Por qué no descansas hoy y mañana vuelves a intentar con la piedrecilla? Hasta es posible que sea tu mente, que esté cansada y por eso no puedas moverla.

- En eso, puede que, también, tengas razón.

- Además, recuerda lo que pasa cuando no descansas bien.

Sonreí.

- Además, la puerta está cerrada – te dije.

- Y Gandalf no está aquí – ambos reímos – ¡Ven! – e hiciste que apoyara, nuevamente, mi cabeza en tu pecho para acariciar mi cabello, empezando a contarme otra historia.

Cuando terminaste, te comenté:

- Tú también te sabes muchas historias.

- Pero, como dijiste, nunca tantas como Pippin – ambos reímos nuevamente –. Ahora, cuéntame tú una.

- No recuerdo ninguna ahora.

- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no terminas de contarme la del "Enfermero de Chacho"? Aún no sé si el niño encontró a su papá.

- Pues vas a tener que seguir esperando, porque aún estoy enojada contigo, por haberte quedado dormido con esa historia.

- Pero si fue hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿Mucho, no? – y me quedé pensativa unos segundos –. Pero me acordé de otra.

- ¿Cuál?

- Se llama "El Pequeño Escribiente Florentino", es del mismo autor de la que te dio sueño.

- Lo que pasa es que estaba cansado.

- Y con mi relato te dormiste... Bueno, ¿quieres que te cuente este otro?

- Bueno.

Y empecé a relatarte la historia, la que te diré que, al empezar, no recordaba mucho, pero a medida que avanzaba, era increíble, como se me presentaban las palabras como para que me entendieras.

**Capítulo Nº 63:**

Cuando terminé, me dijiste:

- Ahora entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto, aún más allá de lo que realmente puedes.

- Lo que pasa es que este relato te demuestra a cuánto puede llegar el amor.

- Para demostraciones me basta con verte a ti: la Dama descendiente de Númenor, más bella de la Tierra Media – te acercaste para besarme tal como me gustaba: rozando tus labios en los míos, para terminar en un hermoso beso, que tenía la cualidad de hacerme olvidar todos mis problemas.

Después de un momento en que estuvimos abrazados, me dijiste:

- ¿Estás segura que no ganarías una competencia con Pippin?

- Plenamente, yo podría tener una o dos historias por día, pero él, sé que puede contar tranquilamente diez diarias.

- Pero yo sé en que puedes ganarle – te quedé mirando con cara de duda –. Fácilmente lo harías en la forma de relatarlas, las haces entretenidas.

- Pero con poco detalle.

- Eso es lo que las hace entretenidas. Ubicas muy bien a cualquiera que te escuche y haces que su imaginación vuele. ¿Por qué no me cuentas otra?

- Déjame ver si me acuerdo de otra – y traté de recordar alguna historia, pero no se me ocurría ninguna.

Después de algunos minutos, me dijiste:

- Entonces, termina de contarme la de "El Enfermero de Chacho".

- Ya te dije que no – te contesté tratando de no reír ante tu insistencia.

- Está bien, pero no te enojes.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor cuéntame tú una historia, a ver si para cuando termines, recuerdo alguna.

- Te cuento una, con la condición que no me interrumpas.

- ¿Y cuándo lo he hecho?

- Nunca, pero es que esta historia es especial, lo único malo es que no tiene final.

- Y si después quiero saber en qué termina, tengo que contarte el final de la otra, ¿no?

- No. Lo único que te prometo es averiguar en qué termina y, en algún tiempo más, contártelo. Aunque nunca me digas el final de la otra.

- Si cumples tu promesa, cuéntamela.

- Pero, recuerda, que tienes que escucharla sin interrumpir – solo asentí y continuaste –. Esta es la historia de una hermosa Dama y la tristeza que llevaba en su corazón...

En ese momento, entendí la historia que estabas por contarme y me estremecí. Quise hablar, pero me hiciste callar poniendo tus dedos en mis labios, haciendo que recordara la promesa que me habías sacado. Lo que relataste, ahora entiendo, fue la forma en que tú viste todo lo que había pasado desde mi llegada, que difería bastante de cómo yo lo había visto.

Cuando terminaste no pude decir nada, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba segura que si pronunciaba una sílaba, me pondría a llorar, y así lo entendiste, porque tampoco dijiste nada, solo seguiste acariciando mi cabello.

Tiempo después llegó un Orco, llevándonos algo de comer y me dijiste:

- Tienes que comer algo.

- No tengo hambre – contesté –, pero vamos a tener que empezar a guardar – saqué uno de los pañuelos que andaba trayendo para casos de emergencia, y guardé en él gran parte de los alimentos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Prevención... Toma – te dije pasándote una fruta.

- No, guárdala también – me la devolviste –. Tampoco tengo hambre.

- No se puede, se echaría a perder antes de consumirla... Ya sé, compartámosla – aunque no había dicho nada, desde que habíamos llegado casi ni comías. No sabía los motivos, pero me tenías preocupada.

Esta vez fui yo la que insistí y casi te la doy en la boca. Y sé que aceptaste, solo para que yo comiera.

Estando conmigo, solo recordaba un par de veces en las cuales, o no habías comido o había tenido que convencerte para que lo hicieras.

- Legolas, ¿qué te pasa?

- A mí, nada, ¿por qué?

- Desde que estamos aquí, casi no comes y si no hubiera insistido recién, no hubieras comido nada.

- Tú no has tenido mucho apetito que digamos.

- Estás tan preocupado como yo, ¿verdad?

- Hay una sola cosa que me preocupa y eres tú.

- ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros preocupándonos de esa forma?

- Es por eso que es bueno que estemos juntos, ¿no crees?

- Es cierto. Pero, recuerda que hoy habíamos quedado de acuerdo en no pensar y distraernos.

- Lo sé, pero es difícil viendo que, a pesar de todo, estás preocupada.

Te miré un momento, me hubiera gustado que hubieras sabido lo que pensaba: cuánto te amaba. Fue eso lo que me hizo decirte:

- Juguemos una variante del juego con las nubes.

- ¿Cómo una variante?

- Bueno, Merlín no nos dejó mucho espacio para poder ver el cielo, pero tenemos toda una habitación para jugar.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Claro, mira. Las piedras tienen ciertos dibujos naturales, en algunos es posible ver algunas cosas conocidas, igual que en las nubes. Por ejemplo, en ésta – y te mostré una que estaba a tu lado y que cada vez que te miraba, me fijaba también en el dibujo que se formaba –, ¿te das cuenta que hay un pastel?

- Te amo – me dijiste sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué veo un pastel en una piedra?

- Porque ves pasteles en las piedras, caras de hombres gordos en las nubes, porque te gustan las Lembas, por ser tan especial y no dejar de sorprenderme.

- ¡Por fin lo dijiste! – te sorprendió mi reacción – ¿Recuerdas el día de la práctica, cuando me lastimé la mano? Ese día, tuvimos una pequeña discusión por la existencia de la tristeza.

- Sí, según tú, la tristeza existía porque sin ella no conoceríamos la alegría.

- ¿Y recuerdas que te dije que las cosas a las que te acostumbras, dejan de llamarte la atención y que hasta a ti te pasaba?

- Y tenías razón, lo sé, lo supe siempre. Ya te dije que ese día estaba dolido, porque me habías pedido que querías estar sola... Aunque hay algo a lo que puedo acostumbrarme y, de lo que siempre voy a estar interesado en saber, y eso eres tú.

- Lo que son las cosas, yo prefiero no acostumbrarme, me encanta tratar de adivinar tus reacciones, en donde acierto nueve de cada diez.

- ¿Tan predecible soy?

- Tanto como yo puedo ser impredecible, pero ¿vamos a jugar o no?

- Pero esto es más difícil que con las nubes.

- No tanto, a ver, escoge una piedra y te lo pruebo.

- ¿Igual como la nube que tenía forma de nube?

- No, en serio, escoge una.

- A ver, dime ésta – me mostraste una que estaba bastante difícil.

- Mmmm, no sé..., está difícil..., ¡ah! Ya sé – era una mancha oscura, alargada, que se afinaba en el centro –. Es una pareja que está por darse un beso.

- ¿Y dónde ves eso? – preguntaste extrañado.

- Ahí, mira, aquí está una cara y aquí está la otra – te dije indicando con mi dedo las siluetas.

- No es justo.

- Sí lo es, ahora te toca a ti.

Me miraste con esa cara traviesa.

- Bien, ¿puedo escoger cualquiera?

- ¿Cuál vas a escoger? – algo me decía que debía desconfiar.

- Una – me dijiste sonriendo.

Miré la habitación y te dije:

- Bueno, pero sin hacer trampa.

**Capítulo Nº 64:**

Te quedaste en silencio un rato, recorriendo la habitación con la vista. Por mientras escogías, apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y tú me tomaste de la cintura, cosa que me pareció extraña. Entonces me dijiste:

- Ya encontré una con la cabeza de un caballo.

- ¿Dónde? Yo no he visto ninguna con la cabeza de un caballo.

- En esa, la que está justo al lado de esa columna – y me indicaste una piedra que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, que tenía una manchita que no sería más grande que un maní y que, según tú, tenía forma de una cabeza de caballo.

Cuando quise pararme para comprobar lo que me decías, me sujetaste firme y dijiste:

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A ver la cabeza de caballo.

- ¡Ah, no! Tienes que confiar en mí.

- ¡Eso es trampa! Tengo que comprobar que sea cierto.

Y empezamos a forcejear, pero tú me tenías bien sujeta, por lo que quise zafarme quedándome tranquila un momento, para que cuando no me sujetaras tan fuerte, poder ir a ver la mancha, mas tú reaccionaste rápido para sujetarme fuerte nuevamente, esta vez abrazándome, empezamos a reír, me miraste y dijiste:

- No te voy a dejar ir.

- Es porque eres un tramposo.

De pronto, dejamos de reír y nos quedamos mirando, nos acercamos y nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso, que dejaron a los que nos habíamos dado antes, como caricias inocentes. Luego vinieron otros, hasta que tus manos buscaron los broches de mi ropa, y fue en ese momento en que desperté y te detuve, muy a mi pesar, porque también lo deseaba, pero como te dije en ese momento:

- Por favor, no, éste no es el lugar y lo sabes.

- Tienes razón – me contestaste y me abrazaste.

Todo eso me había hecho pensar, nuevamente, en que debía encontrar la forma de salir de ahí. En ese momento, tomé la decisión de que junto con salir de ese lugar, había que ponerle un punto final al asunto de Merlín.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y por eso te dije:

- Legolas, es mejor dormir temprano hoy, ya que mañana va a ser un día muy ocupado.

Esperamos que nos llevaran algo de comer. Entonces, guardamos un poco y comimos el resto. Después nos abrazamos, yo cerré los ojos y estuve un buen rato pensando. En un principio lo hice en ti y en mí, en el compromiso, en lo que tendríamos que separarnos, en nuestros temores. Luego, en cómo poder escapar de ahí y cómo poder eliminar a Merlín. Estuve así un par de horas, hasta que me preguntaste:

- ¿Por qué no duermes?

- Estoy pensando.

- Recuerda que hoy no ibas a preocuparte. Cumple con lo que prometiste.

No te contesté, solo te abracé fuerte y sin querer empecé a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, solo son tonterías mías.

Cómo te explicaba que temprano no hubiera querido detenerte. Que me hubiera gustado estar en cualquier otro lado, menos en ese. Que había empezado a aborrecer todo lo que nos pudiera separar. Que cada minuto que pasaba te amaba más. Y que todo eso me hacía llorar.

Así fue que en un momento, me quedé dormida. Creo que esa noche dormí menos que nunca, pues cuando desperté, tú aún dormías.

Cuando despertaste, preguntaste:

- ¿Desde qué hora estás despierta?

- No hace mucho – te mentí.

- Podrías haberme avisado.

- Es mejor que descanses, estoy segura que èste va a ser un día muy especial.

- ¿Ya sabes qué hacer?

- Casi.

- ¿Y me puedes contar?

- Primero tengo que solucionar el asunto de la piedrecilla, luego te cuento.

- ¿Y si no logras hacerlo?

- Tendré que recurrir al plan "B". Me he dado hasta el almuerzo.

Nunca te lo dije, pero realmente no tenía ningún plan "B".

- O sea que no quieres darte todo el día. Recuerda que aún tienes mañana.

- No. Hoy es el último día. Porque si espero hasta mañana, voy a terminar matando a Merlín y lo que quiero es que regrese por donde vino.

- Pero, recuerda que debes mantener la calma.

- Eso intento, por ello voy a solucionar todo esto hoy.

Me miraste y dijiste:

- Te noto extraña.

- Será porque aquí nunca me había sentido así. Y lo peor de todo es que, odio sentirme de esta forma.

- Pero, tranquilízate, por favor.

No te contesté, pero suspiré, cerré los ojos y traté de pensar solo en tu mano acariciando mi cabello.

Nos quedamos así hasta que amaneció y nos llevaron el desayuno, donde comimos una parte y la otra la guardamos.

Después empecé a tratar con la piedrecilla. Media hora después, no había logrado nada y me dijiste:

- ¿Estás segura que te estás concentrando?

- Lo más que puedo.

Volví a intentarlo por otra media hora, y dije bastante enojada conmigo misma:

- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo lo hace?!

- No te impacientes. ¿Por qué no intentas con otra cosa?

- Es que tendría que ser pequeño y liviano.

- Tal vez el problema sea ese: es muy pequeño, prueba con algo más grande.

- Pero no hay nada más grande con qué probar.

- ¿Te quedan pañuelos?

- Uno.

- Pásamelo.

Te lo di, entonces lo doblaste en forma que quedara de un tamaño mediano, lo dejaste en el suelo y me dijiste:

- Ya, ahora intenta levantarlo.

En ese momento, no supe qué había sido, pero el pañuelo empezó a moverse. Luego, se elevó, lo moví hacia un lado y lo volví a dejar en el piso.

Te miré y me sonreías, yo estaba feliz, podría hacer lo que tenía pensado. En seguida me explicaste:

- ¿No te diste cuenta que la piedrecilla que escogiste podía ser muy pequeña?

- Realmente no lo pensé. Lo que pasa es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Ahora me puedes explicar lo que has planeado?

- Espera, tengo que hacer una prueba primero, pon el pañuelo en otro sitio, que yo no sepa – y cerré los ojos.

Después de un momento me dijiste:

- Listo, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Ya verás... Al menos eso espero.

Volví a concentrarme y después de un momento te dije:

- ¿Ha pasado algo con el pañuelo?

- Si querías moverlo, debo comunicarte que... abras los ojos.

**Capítulo Nº 65:**

Los abrí y el pañuelo estaba flotando.

- ¡Perfecto! O sea que funciona.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- De ahí te explico. Ahora, voy a volver a necesitar tu ayuda, pero esta vez por más tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Necesito que venga el grupo.

- Pero ellos están en la ciudad.

- Lo sé, por eso te dije que iba a ser por más tiempo. Después de almorzar, voy a ir a hablar con Gandalf, pero creo que me demoraré unas cuatro horas, en ir y volver.

- Realmente es mucho tiempo – me dijiste bastante preocupado –, no me gusta que te arriesgues así.

- También lo sé, pero si no hablo con él, va a ser peor. Merlín va a cumplir lo que dijo la última vez que estuvo aquí.

- Pero, ¿cuatro horas?

- Sí, como mínimo, porque aunque no te guste, podrían ser cinco.

- ¡¿Cinco?!

- Recuerda que tengo que llegar a la ciudad, ubicar a Gandalf, convencerlo de lo que quiero que haga y luego regresar.

- Está bien, pero que no sean más de cinco.

- Te lo prometo. Además, si puedo llegar antes, lo haré.

- Y otra cosa, no quieras hacerme la misma broma de la otra vez.

- Aún no me explico por qué te enojaste tanto. Estoy segura que Gimli no debe haber reclamado tanto.

- ¿Qué también le diste un beso?

- No, solo moví su barba y si hubieras visto la cara que puso – dije sonriendo al recordar.

- No te preocupes, que puedo imaginármela. Pero, ¿puedes decirme que planeas?

- Necesito dividir al grupo.

- No te entiendo.

- Voy a pedirle a Gandalf que divida al grupo. Que Aragorn con Gimli y el Príncipe Imrahil vengan al castillo, con la mitad de los soldados. Mientras, la otra mitad se queda en Minas Tirith con él, Faramir y Eomer. Lo esencial es que ni Éowyn ni Merry abandonen la ciudad, y para eso se va a requerir a Pippin. En especial para cuidar a Éowyn.

- Va a ser difícil que Aragorn acepte abandonar la ciudad en esas condiciones.

- Por eso voy a hablar con Gandalf y no con cualquier otro.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esa división?

- Primero, no quiero que Éowyn se preocupe innecesariamente por Faramir y Eomer. Además, dadas las circunstancias, es preferible que ella y Merry permanezcan en la ciudad. Por otro lado, Merlín a quienes quiere es a Gandalf y Aragorn, por lo que es mejor que estén separados. Te seré franca, preferiría que viniera Gandalf, pero quiero hablar lo antes posible con Aragorn, lo que me lleva al motivo por el que quiero que venga el Príncipe Imrahil, pues creo que voy a necesitar un apoyo con fundamento – luego sonreí para decir –. A Gimli lo necesito aquí, para que te haga compañía por mientras hablo con Aragorn.

- ¿Hay algo que no tengas considerado?

- Mucho. En mi tiempo, de donde yo soy, recordamos a un hombre que en vida fue incomprendido, pero muerto lo ha sido mucho más. Hacía cosas increíbles y se dice que cuando le preguntaban, qué había planeado para escapar de quienes lo perseguían, solo contestaba que ya se le ocurriría algo, pues no le gustaba planear con mucha anticipación, ya que estos podían tener que ser modificados, y era una pérdida de tiempo hacerlos con mucha anticipación. Una de las historias que más me gusta de él dice que, estando en casa de un amigo, fueron los soldados a buscarlo y como tenían la casa rodeada bebió unos tragos de licor, se hizo amarrar y le dijo a su amigo que lo hiciera pasar por un obrero, que había bebido de más, y que por haber estado molestando a una muchacha de la casa, lo habían amarrado. Los soldados lo vieron y lo dejaron como, un hombre que había bebido de más.

- Es buena la historia, pero para ahora, debes tener un plan inicial.

- Sé lo que quiero hacer, pero no quiero planear con mucha anticipación los detalles.

- Pero, ¿qué me puedes adelantar?

- La idea es salir de acá, con dirección al Salón donde hablé con Merlín, pues me fijé que en un rincón tenía nuestras armas, de ahí llegar al Puente, bajarlo para facilitar la entrada del grupo desde afuera. Con ese apoyo atrapar a Merlín y mandarlo de vuelta a su tiempo.

- Pero para eso se va a necesitar a Gandalf.

- Lo sé. Pero eso lo veré a su tiempo.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta? – asentí – Siempre que hablas de Merlín lo haces diciendo que se regrese a su tiempo. ¿Estás conciente que puede no querer regresar?

- Sé a lo que te refieres, pero no quiero pensar en un final de ese tipo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es un hombre extraño, pero una vez alguien me dijo que, la maldad en una persona debía tener un punto de inicio, que nadie nacía siendo malo.

- ¿Puedes sentir compasión por él?

Me acerqué a ti, tomé tu mano, la acerqué a mis labios y la besé, luego te dije:

- Todo ser tiene el derecho de ser compadecido por sus errores.

- Lo que pasa es que no has visto lo que ha hecho.

- Aunque no lo he visto directamente, te puedo decir que conozco los efectos de lo que ha utilizado.

- ¿Ves por qué te digo que eres especial?

- Porque como ya te había dicho, tú me haces especial – y te abracé.

Luego nos sentamos para esperar que nos trajeran la comida, y me dijiste:

- Cuéntame alguna de las historias que sabes.

- Hay una historia que me gusta mucho y aunque no recuerdo mucho detalle, voy a tratar de contártela lo mejor que pueda. Se llama "Papaíto Piernas Largas"...

Realmente, no me acordaba mucho, pero quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de mi promesa, cuando esté por regresar, volveré a leerla para contártela como corresponde.

Después que terminé el relato, me dijiste:

- Deberías descansar un rato, para hacer lo que quieres después de comer.

- ¿Acaso crees que no estoy descansando en este momento?

- Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

- Lo sé, a dormir, pero en este momento no podría ni cerrar los ojos.

- Estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo has intentado.

- Déjame estar así, estoy bien y tranquila.

- Siempre que me prometas que si te da sueño, tratarás de dormir.

- Te lo prometo.

Y me quedé apoyada en ti.

**Capítulo Nº 66:**

Sueño no me dio, estaba demasiado excitada y con un montón de cosas en la cabeza. Además, nos trajeron la comida antes de que pasara media hora, desde esa conversación.

Nuevamente, tuve que forzarte a comer algo, pues según tú, no tenías hambre. Ninguno de los dos comió mucho, pero al menos nos serviría para pasar la tarde. Como siempre, guardamos un poco para después.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado, te dije:

- Es mejor que me vaya para regresar pronto.

- Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que sean tantas horas.

- Por favor, no te preocupes que trataré de volver antes de lo que te dije, lo que sí debes pensar es sobre qué me vas a decir durante la última hora.

- ¿Quieres que empiece a hablarte dentro de cuatro horas?

- Sí, porque sé que no me voy a demorar menos que eso.

- Bien, no te preocupes que así lo haré.

- ¿En serio que no quieres que repita mi broma?

- Ni se te ocurra.

- Entonces, dame un beso ahora – y te acercaste para besarme como me gustaba. Después de lo cual me recosté, cerré los ojos y esa vez no me costó tanto poder salir de mi cuerpo.

Una vez que estuve afuera del castillo, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a la ciudad, aún así creo haberme demorado entre una y dos horas.

Empecé por ir al Salón del Trono, donde estaba Aragorn conversando con el Príncipe Imrahil, luego fui a las habitaciones.

En la entrada, estaba Gimli y volví a jugarle la misma broma, claro que ahora la reacción fue distinta...

- ¿Mónica? Espero realmente que seas tú. Te diré que es muy poco simpática tu broma. Quiero que pase pronto el tiempo que te dio Gandalf, para conversar contigo. Esas cosas no se le hacen a un amigo.

Me acerqué a su oído y le dije:

- Lo siento, Gimli, ya podré pedirte disculpas como es debido. Ahora, necesito ubicar a Gandalf, ¿sabes dónde está?

- Bueno, yo... – realmente estaba confundido el pobre – debe estar en su habitación, recién estábamos en reunión en el Salón del Trono.

- Gracias – y volví a mover su barba.

Después me dirigí a la habitación de Gandalf, que estaba allí mirando por el balcón.

- Gandalf.

- ¿Mónica?

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo malo?

- Ni bueno, ni malo. Lo único que voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Entonces le expliqué lo que ya te había dicho, a lo que me contestó:

- Es peligroso, ¿estás segura de querer hacerlo?

- No veo otra salida. Además, si no terminamos esto de una vez, creo que voy a terminar matándolo con mis propias manos y no me gusta sentirme así.

- Pero tienes bien controlado ese poder, ¿lo has probado a distancia?

- No en distancia, pero sí sin conocer la ubicación exacta del objeto, cosa que Merlín no sabe.

- Bien, digamos que todo resulta como quieres, ¿qué va a pasar con él?

- Quiero capturarlo vivo y regresarlo a su tiempo, ¿crees que sea posible?

- El regresarlo a su tiempo, sí; lo que veo más difícil es capturarlo. Por lo que me dices tiene muchos poderes desarrollados, sería peligroso mantenerlo encerrado.

- Si él ha podido hacerlo conmigo, no veo por qué no pueda hacerlo con él.

- No pienses con el corazón. La diferencia es que tú tienes a Legolas, pero él no tiene a nadie que pueda mantenerlo bajo control. No sé si me entiendes.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Bueno, eso es algo que se verá en el camino. Por ahora, necesito que me envíes lo que te pedí, pero no quiero ningún cambio, pues a los que estoy solicitando, es porque son a quienes necesito.

- No te preocupes que ellos irán, yo me encargaré personalmente de ello. Hoy mismo partirán. ¿Cuándo necesitas que estén allá?

- Antes del amanecer de pasado mañana.

- Y ahí estarán.

Empecé a escuchar tu voz, por lo que le dije a Gandalf:

- Ya tengo que irme. Espero que esto termine pronto.

- Ojala, así sea.

Y empecé el camino de regreso, como supuse fue mucho más rápido que el de ida. Lo que pasaba era que tu voz me facilitaba el camino.

Cuando llegué a tu lado, tuve que retenerme para no volver a jugarte la misma broma, pero lo logré regresando rápidamente a mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos, dije:

- Si no me das un beso ahora, vuelvo a salir para darte yo uno.

Me miraste, sonreíste y me diste un besito sutil.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Todo resultó perfecto.

Me senté y me acurruqué a tu lado. Ahora, solo había que esperar. Poco después, nos llevaron la comida y luego me abracé a ti, estaba cansada, por lo que cerré los ojos y me dijiste:

- Descansa – y me diste un beso en la frente.

Eso es lo último que recuerdo de ese día.

Cuando desperté, aún estaba oscuro y tú dormías. Me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Gandalf, sobre Merlín y cómo poder mantenerlo prisionero hasta que él llegara.

En eso despertaste y me dijiste:

- De nuevo no me despertaste.

- Los dos necesitamos estar descansados.

- Pero tú estabas despierta.

- Sí, yo desperté primero porque me dormí primero, además me gusta verte dormir.

- No tanto como a mí me gusta verte a ti – en ese momento te fijaste que se me cerraban los ojos, pues aún me quedaba el cansancio del día anterior –. Si los dos necesitamos estar descansados, es mejor que duermas.

Y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, hasta que me volví a dormir y desperté con el ruido de la puerta, cuando nos llevaron el desayuno.

Después de comer y guardar, te conté más en detalle mi conversación con Gandalf.

Luego, te quedé mirando, mientras me decías..., disculpa, no sé qué cosa.

Siempre me gustó mirarte y ese día, no sé si habrá sido idea mía, tus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Para disimular lo que no te había prestado atención, dije:

- Ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso. Esperemos hasta hoy en la noche, la visita de Merlín y ahí retomamos el tema. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo ahora?

- ¿Va a venir hoy?

- Sí, pero mejor cuéntame algo para pasar el tiempo, después te doy más detalles.

Me quedaste mirando con esos ojos que tenían ese brillo tan especial, que creo haberme sonrojado, pues sonreíste. Luego, me contaste una hermosa historia de amor, la que tengo guardada, como todas en mi corazón.

Pasamos todo el día contándonos historias y abrazados.

**Capítulo Nº 67:**

Cuando estaba por oscurecer, te dije:

- Legolas, está por venir Merlín, por favor, déjame hablar a mí. Aunque te pregunte cualquier cosa, tú no le contestes. Hoy va a llegar buscando pelea y si entras en su juego, todo lo planeado no va a servir de nada.

- No te preocupes que no le diré nada.

Un par de horas después, abrieron la puerta y entró Merlín.

- ¿No se cansan de estar siempre en la misma posición? – preguntó.

- ¿Celoso? – le contesté, mientras nos poníamos de pie y tomaba tu mano.

- Tendría que tener algún interés en ti, y puedo decirte que tus encantos no llegan a tanto.

- No me refería a eso. Yo quería decir que si estabas celoso de la escena. ¿No te gustaría estar con alguien como estamos nosotros? ¿Una señora "Merlín"?

- No, gracias, una mujer solo sirve para tener hijos. Y yo, por ahora, no los necesito.

- Entonces, debes estar menopáusico.

- Hoy estás mejor para conversar.

- Sí, es que he podido descansar bien, en el suelo, pero bien.

- La culpa es tuya. Hubiera puesto muebles, pero la última vez, te sirvieron para escapar.

- Dame las herramientas que las utilizaré.

- Ahora lo que quiero saber es, si utilizaste las herramientas que tenías para que regresara el grupo a buscarte.

- Mañana en la noche deberían estar llegando... Date cuenta que el viaje desde Minas Tirith es largo, y las huellas que seguían, ya se han borrado. Por lo que tuve que tratar de dar tu dirección lo mejor posible.

- Bueno, has ganado veinticuatro horas más, pero si para esa hora no han llegado, te advierto que tu muerte será muy lenta y dolorosa – luego te miró y continuó –. La que podrás presenciar, a ver qué haces cuando la escuches llorar y suplicar, sin poder hacer nada.

Tomé tu mano con firmeza, pues quisiste soltarme y con ello te detuve. Luego le dije:

- Ya una vez lo intentaste, ¿qué te hace suponer que ahora te va a resultar?

- Tú no sabes lo que tengo preparado. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que le temías a muchas cosas, pero que yo no me contaba entre ellas?

- Y aún no estás.

- Hay ciertos "bichitos" que sé no te gustan. Lo que te he preparado tiene mucho que ver con ellos.

En ese momento, me descolocó, pero volví a tomar el control rápidamente...

- Pero, ya no va a ser necesario tanto preparativo, ya que el grupo viene en camino como te dije.

- Ojala, ojala – me contestó y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

En ese momento, sentí que mis piernas no podrían sostenerme y me afirmé en ti. Me miraste y dijiste:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo necesito sentarme.

Me ayudaste y tomaste mis manos que estaban heladas.

- Siéntate. ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? Estás pálida.

- Sí, ya se me va a pasar. El problema es que tengo una imaginación muy grande – realmente no sabía si era imaginación o un presentimiento, pero el solo pensar en cucarachas me helaba la sangre.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿A qué se refería con "bichitos"?

- Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo lo averiguó – estaba que me ponía a llorar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Estabas tan preocupado que te dije:

- Lo que pasa es que yo puedo mantener la calma con cualquier cosa, con excepción de las cucarachas. Si hay algo que no puedo ver cerca de mí es eso. Pero fuera de mi familia, algunas compañeras y un profesor, he logrado mantenerlo muy en secreto.

Me abrazaste, yo temblaba y me dijiste:

- Cálmate, recuerda que no va a pasar nada, pues el grupo viene en camino. Ahora es mejor que trates de dormir, pues mañana va a ser un día muy agitado.

- No sé si podré sacarme esta imagen.

- Lo harás como siempre... ¿Recuerdas el último día que estuvimos en la laguna?

- Sí, difícil olvidarlo. Estaban los ciervos, jugamos con las nubes y me quedé dormida. Lo que me gustó ese día, fue despertar. Fue la primera vez que me besaste.

- Ese día estabas hermosa, pero hoy lo estás más – y te acercaste para darme otro beso –. Esa vez podrías haberme contado la historia de Aurora.

- ¿Qué no recuerdas que era tarde y si no regresábamos pronto, a ti te mandarían con tu padre y a mí a mi tiempo?

- No había tiempo para contármelo.

- Exacto.

- Si quieres te cuento una historia corta, pero luego te duermes.

- Bueno.

Apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y empezaste a contarme la historia. Cuando terminaste, dije: "Te amo" y cerré mis ojos. Habías logrado espantar la terrible imagen que tenía, pero solo para quedarme dormida, ya que tuve una pesadilla horrible con esos bichos. De lo único que me alegré, fue que solo se trató de una pesadilla, la que pude controlar y despertar antes que se pusiera peor. Cuando abrí los ojos, tú dormías. Recordé la primera noche que pasé en la Tierra Media, cuando fuiste a encender la fogata, y me quedé mirándote tratando de definir tus rasgos. Recordé también las palabras de Tolkien, cuando escribió que los Elfos, con los años, iban siendo más hermosos. En ti lo veo imposible, si llegaras a ser más hermoso que en ese momento, habría que redefinir la palabra: "hermosura".

Me quedé despierta hasta que sentí que el grupo había llegado, entonces, te dije:

- Legolas, ya es hora.

- ¿Cuándo despertaste? – me preguntaste.

- No hace mucho – volví a mentir –. ¡Ven!

Nos pusimos de pie, nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta, al llegar me concentré y se abrió. Los pasillos estaban casi a oscuras, por lo que te hice señas para que me ayudaras a ver por dónde ir. Yo, con mis manos, te iba diciendo lo que andaba buscando y tú me decías cuando lo encontrabas. Ahora que lo pienso, si alguien nos hubiera visto, se hubiera muerto de la risa, pues yo, con mis explicaciones trataba de ser lo más descriptiva posible.

Bueno, de esa forma llegamos al Salón donde me había entrevistado con Merlín, pero ya no estaban allí nuestras armas. Entonces, tuve que concentrarme y las vi en una habitación, que quedaba dos puertas más allá del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos. Por lo que nos dirigimos hasta allá.

Ya con ellas, empecé a buscar una ventana que diera hacia el puente. Lo que pasaba era que podía intentar bajarlo sin verlo, pero podía tener algún problema y para evitarlo era que prefería tenerlo a la vista.

**Capítulo Nº 68:**

Cuando la encontré, me concentré, e inmediatamente, el puente empezó a bajar, mientras se formaba una enorme confusión entre los Orcos que lo custodiaban. Cuando llegó abajo, empezó el ataque desde el exterior y escuché un silbido característico, pero no provenía de tu arco. Alcancé a evadirlo, mientras tú disparaste una flecha, hacia dónde había salido la que esquivé. En eso, me di cuenta que el puente estaba siendo elevado nuevamente, y pensé en voz alta:

- ¡Merlín!

Había llegado el momento en que probaría que tan fuerte podía ser, y empecé a tratar de mantenerlo abajo. Pero era bastante agotador. Alcancé a notar que Aragorn, Gimli y el Príncipe Imrahil habían logrado entrar, cuando decidí soltarlo, pues ya no podía más. Por mientras estaba en el forcejeo, tú estabas disparando a todos los Orcos que se acercaban y cuando lo dejé, me tambaleé un poco, pero me afirmé en la ventana.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! – preguntaste preocupado.

- Sí. ¡Vamos! ¡Está arriba!

En ese momento, en lo único que pensaba era en encontrar a Merlín, y lo había ubicado exactamente, en la ventana que estaba arriba de donde yo había estado.

Instintivamente tomé el arco y lo tenía preparado. Cuando llegamos arriba, nos encontramos con un grupo de como cincuenta Orcos, que protegían a Merlín. Entre los dos matamos a la mitad en no más de cinco minutos.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¡que buena puntería teníamos los dos! Debe ser por eso que me enamoré de mi profesor, el único que siempre supo enseñarme bien.

Pero volvamos al relato. Entonces, Merlín escapó por una puerta que estaba al fondo del pasillo. En pocos minutos, nos habíamos librado del resto de los Orcos y seguimos a Merlín. La puerta conducía a unas escaleras que bajaban. Nos apresuramos. Cuando llegamos al final, había un pasillo largo. Recuerdo que te comenté:

- ¡Esto es un laberinto!

Por el largo de las escaleras, supuse que debíamos estar en el primer piso, pero la ubicación era difícil saberla. Al ser escaleras en espiral, me había desorientado.

Seguimos el pasillo, al final había tres puertas, una al fondo y una a cada lado del pasillo. Cuando llegamos frente a ellas, nos detuvimos y preguntaste:

- ¿Por cuál?

- Espera... – reflexioné: una debía llevar fuera del castillo que era la que nos serviría. Traté de visualizar cuál podría ser, pero había algo que me impedía hacerlo. Por lo que empecé a descartar: la que estaba a nuestra izquierda, no podía ser, pues por el sentido del espiral debía dar hacia el interior, lo que quería decir que la contraria nos llevaría fuera. Cuando iba a abrir, cambié de opinión y abrí la que estaba frente a nosotros, y salimos.

Entonces, escuché en mi mente:

- Buena deducción, si hubieras abierto la de la derecha hubieran muerto ambos.

Con esas palabras, pude ubicarlo y te indiqué donde ir con una seña.

Cuando íbamos cruzando una calle, al mirar a un lado vi a Gimli y lo llamé. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y le indiqué lo que parecía una bodega, lugar donde había ubicado a Merlín, y le dije:

- Ve a buscar a Aragorn y al Príncipe Imrahil, para poder atrapar a Merlín.

Asintió, nos miró a ambos y luego se fue.

En ese momento, Merlín salió, tenía el arco tensado y me apuntaba, diciéndote:

- ¡Vamos, Legolas, dispara!... Hazlo antes que lo haga yo.

Te miré y te dije:

- No, no lo hagas.

- Te prometo que dispararé – te amenazó.

Volví a mirarte y tenías el arco listo para dispararlo, eso fue lo que lo que me hizo decirte:

- Legolas, bájalo, por favor – esto último en tono de súplica, pero no lo hacías.

Entonces, tomé mi arco y preparé una flecha. Realmente, no sabía a dónde apuntar, por lo que solo la puse en el arco sin tensarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – me preguntó Merlín – ¿Acaso me equivoco o estás defendiéndome?

- Legolas, por favor, bájalo – volví a insistir.

Por un momento, titubeaste y pensé que lo bajarías, pero Merlín te dijo:

- Si no disparas tú, lo haré yo.

- Legolas, confía en mí.

Me miraste y empezaste a bajar el arco, cuando Merlín dijo:

- No digas después que no te lo advertí – y disparó la flecha.

- ¡Mónica! – gritaste.

Yo miré la flecha que venía hacia mí y, mentalmente, la detuve para dejarla caer al suelo. Levanté el arco, lo tensé, apunté y disparé. Luego, perdí el conocimiento.

Todo esto último sucedió en segundos.

Tanto Merlín como yo, sabíamos que esto terminaría así, desde el día en que me golpeó. Por eso que yo trataba de convencerme, de que le enviáramos de vuelta a su tiempo. Nunca quise matarlo. Aún hoy, me pregunto por qué lo hice, aún hoy me pregunto quién sería, aún hoy me pregunto por qué quería provocarte o sería que quería provocarme a mí. No lo sé y creo que nunca lo sabré.

Cuando desperté, estabas a mi lado en una de las tiendas del campamento de Aragorn.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si por horas hubiera estado subiendo y bajando escaleras, hubiera matado a muchos Orcos y a un hombre.

- Descansa – me dijiste con una sonrisa.

Los ojos volvieron a cerrárseme y me dormí de nuevo. Cuando volví a despertar. Tú no estabas, en vez me acompañaba Gimli, que me preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Algo mejor, ¿y Legolas?

- Lo mandé a descansar, porque de lo contrario, no nos moveremos de aquí en algún tiempo.

- Gimli, quería pedirte disculpas por mi broma.

- No te preocupes, que ya se me pasó el enojo.

- Bueno, pero ya no lo volveré a hacer.

- Eso espero... Debes tener hambre, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

- No, gracias. Lo que pasa es que, realmente, no tengo hambre.

Al terminar de decir esto, entraste tú con un plato de comida y diciendo:

- Se ve que no la conoces, a ella no se le debe ofrecer, hay que traerle.

- Bueno – dijo Gimli –, ya que estás acá, me voy.

Tomó mi mano, me sonrió y luego se fue.

Tú te acercaste, te sentaste y me dijiste:

- ¿Vas a comer tú o quieres que te lo dé yo?

- En serio, no tengo hambre.

- Yo no he preguntado eso.

- De acuerdo, yo comeré – y me ayudaste a sentarme –. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?

- Casi dos días – dijiste pasándome el plato –. Ahora, come. Si me prometes hacerlo tranquila, voy a buscar a alguien que ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

Sabía quién debía ser, por lo que solo asentí.

- No – me dijiste –, promételo.

- Te lo prometo – sonreí al pensar en lo bien que me conocías.

Luego saliste, mientras yo seguía comiendo.

**Capítulo Nº 69:**

Al rato llegó mi hermano, con esos ojos que me desconcentraban.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor, ¿y tú?

- Bien.

- Me contó Legolas que estabas preocupado.

- Por mi hermana... Hace días que me tenías preocupado, lo único que me tranquilizaba un poco, era saber que estabas con él.

- No deberías preocuparte, mal que mal me sé cuidar.

- No siempre, te he estado observando y tiendes a exponerte demasiado por los demás.

Sonreí ante el comentario y llegaste tú.

- ¿Terminaste? – preguntaste.

- Casi – contesté con una sonrisa.

- Es mejor que termines – me reprendiste un poco enojado.

- Es un poco mi culpa – dijo el Príncipe Imrahil.

- No, lo que pasa es que no tengo hambre, y cuando me pasa eso, me demoro más de lo conveniente.

- Entonces, es mejor que no converses tanto – me dijiste.

- Sí, ya después seguiremos hablando – repuso mi hermano, parándose y retirándose.

Yo no dije nada y seguí comiendo. Cuando terminé, te pasé el plato.

- No te enojes – me dijiste.

- No me enojo. Ojala nunca me veas enojada.

- ¿Te olvidas que ya te he visto?

- Me has visto molesta, bastante molesta, no enojada.

- Y aún te sigo viendo molesta.

- No lo creas – y volví a recostarme.

Tú te sentaste en la orilla de la cama y tomaste mi mano.

- Trata de dormir ahora.

No contesté, solo cerré los ojos. Tenías razón, estaba enojada, pero no solo contigo, por casi haberle pedido a mi hermano que se fuera; también lo estaba conmigo misma. No podía dormir. Trataba de no pensar, pero era imposible. Una y otra vez, se me repetía la escena desde que me llamaste, hasta que había perdido el conocimiento. Sentí tu mano acariciando mi mejilla y dijiste:

- Duerme, no pienses.

Abrí los ojos y te miré. Sin querer las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos y empecé a llorar.

- Tranquila. Nadie merece esas lágrimas. Ahora ya terminó, volverán los años de paz, y todo gracias a ti.

Seguías acariciando mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas. Mientras yo solo deseaba levantarme, tomar el caballo y salir de ahí, alejarme de todo y de todos, incluyéndote. Lo único que detenía mi huida era tu presencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? No lo sé. Pero, con tus caricias y tu voz, me quedé dormida.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, vi a Gandalf que estaba sentado en una silla y me sonreía. Cuando me vio que había despertado y antes que yo le preguntara, me dijo:

- No te preocupes, que no está enojado.

Yo sonreí, ante lo que había dicho y contesté:

- Lo sé, no te preocupes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Una parte de mí quiere regresar a mi tiempo, pero hay otra que quiere quedarse aquí.

- Será porque aún falta para que regreses.

- Pero cada día menos.

- Mmmm... – dudó un momento –, pero aún falta.

- Supongo que debes estar al tanto de que no seguí tu consejo, respecto a la proposición de Legolas.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero esa fue tú decisión.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- ¿Tú me lo preguntas a mí?

- Sé muy bien con quién estoy hablando.

- Veamos – contestó sonriendo –, ¿qué puedo decirte?... Cuando estés mejor, regresaremos a Minas Tirith y allí cada uno tomará su camino.

- De acuerdo, pero, ¿y yo?

- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? ¿Qué dice tu corazón?

- ¿Mi corazón? Está muy dividido. Además, tengo una promesa que cumplir.

- Sé que a esa promesa no le van a exigir cumplimiento, aún... Ya que te estás dejando guiar por tu corazón, debes preguntarle a él qué quiere que hagas... Te voy a ayudar. Yo sé que un sitio al que te gustaría regresar es a Lothlórien, claro que no te disgustaría volver al Bosque Negro. Además, sé que Legolas te ofreció llevarte a conocer la Tierra Media. Se podría decir que esas son tus posibilidades.

- ¿Y cuál sería tu consejo?

- ¿Para qué lo pides si no lo seguirías?

- Pero está la posibilidad de seguirlo.

Él sonrió y me dijo:

- Este es mi consejo: déjate aconsejar por tu corazón, llegó el momento de hacerlo.

Me quedé un momento pensativa y luego le dije:

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Falta poco para que amanezca.

- ¿Dónde está Legolas?

- Afuera. Le dije que necesitaba hablar contigo en cuanto despertaras.

- Gandalf, voy a necesitar hablar con Aragorn después de desayunar...

- Y quieres que yo esté presente.

Solo asentí.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo citarlo a una reunión.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradecería.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Legolas que entre?

- Por favor... sí.

Se levantó y cuando iba a salir, me dijo:

- Les enviaré el desayuno aquí.

- Gracias.

**Capítulo Nº 70:**

A los pocos segundos, entraste.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Bastante repuesta.

- Pero te noto preocupada.

- Legolas, ven, siéntate aquí, como siempre – y así lo hiciste –. Después de desayuno voy a ir a hablar con Aragorn.

Esas palabras te pusieron tenso y me dijiste:

- Deberías esperar a llegar a la ciudad.

- Si espero que lleguemos a la ciudad, me vas a decir que espere que haya Luna llena, que primero conozca a Sam, y luego más de algo se te ocurriría. No, tú sabes que debo hacerlo...

- Pero no es necesario que lo hagas ahora.

- Tú sabes que fue por eso que lo hice venir.

- Pero no te has sentido bien, ¿recuerdas la última discusión que tuviste con él?

- La recuerdo, pero no te preocupes, Gandalf va a estar conmigo.

Te miré y te acerqué para besarte. Me sonreíste y dijiste:

- Aún así, no me gusta.

- ¿No te gustan mis besos?

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

En ese momento, llegó un soldado con dos platos. Luego que los dejó, se fue.

- No me digas – te dije –, no tienes hambre.

- Y tú tampoco – contestaste sonriendo.

- Si tú comes, también lo hago yo.

Tu respuesta me encantó. Solo te acercaste, rozaste tus labios con los míos y me besaste. Luego, empezamos a darnos de comer mutuamente. Fue casi como un juego. Por ese momento, olvidé todo lo que me preocupaba: Merlín, los Orcos, Aragorn... solo estábamos tú y yo. Cuando terminamos, me levanté, estaba algo mareada, pero nada que no pudiera disimular, entonces preguntaste:

- Mónica, ¿qué pasará si Aragorn sigue pensando igual?

Sabía que existía la posibilidad.

- No me gusta pensar en eso.

- Pero tú sabes que puede mantener su posición.

- Lo sé, pero en este momento voy a hacer como el hombre del sitio de donde vengo: no voy a adelantarme a los hechos.

Te acercaste y me abrazaste.

- Recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a querer – dijiste.

- Y tú recuerda que si estoy viva es solo por ti.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos e íbamos acercándonos. Cuando estábamos por juntar nuestros labios, escuchamos:

- Ejem – ambos miramos a la entrada y vimos que era Gimli –. Disculpen. Mónica, Gandalf dice si puedes ir a la tienda principal.

Aún me río de lo confundido y apenado que estaba nuestro pobre amigo. Al menos yo sonreí, mientras tú lo miraste con una cara, que era como para que el pobre se sintiera peor.

Ya que nos habían interrumpido, yo acaricié tu mejilla y mientras salía, te dije:

- Espérame aquí.

Salí tratando de aparentar calma, pero realmente estaba muy nerviosa. De camino, sentí que alguien me miraba y al buscar a quién lo hacía, me encontré con los ojos de mi hermano. Estaba segura que sabía lo que iba a hacer.

En cuanto vi la tienda de Aragorn, me detuve. Dándome ánimo, suspiré y con paso firme, avancé. Cuando llegué, me recibió Gandalf.

Legolas, sé que nunca te conté los detalles de esta conversación. Ahora lo haré, pues aún falta mucho para que leas esto y creo, firmemente, que lo tomarás como lo que es: parte de una historia que terminará bien.

Volviendo al relato. Gandalf, al recibirme, me ofreció un asiento, y luego, él y Aragorn también se sentaron.

- Bueno, Mónica, tú pediste esta reunión – dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de Aragorn.

- Sí... La verdad, Aragorn, necesito conversar contigo... No había querido hacerlo antes, para no entorpecer la misión principal. El día que llegaste a Lórien, te portaste muy amable conmigo, cosa que me ilusionó mucho respecto a que podríamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, como lo soy de Gimli. Pero el día en que con Legolas te pedimos ayuda, ustedes llegaron discutiendo y desde ese momento te noté diferente, cosa que también lo ha afectado a él. Ahora, quiero que me expliques los motivos de esto.

- ¿Y para eso le pediste a Gandalf que estuviera presente?

- Los motivos que me obligaron a pedirle que estuviera presente, son que una vez ya tergiversaron mis palabras y no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

- Bueno, ya que has querido tocar este tema ahora, te daré en el gusto... Cuando te conocí, es cierto, me agradaste bastante. Te presentaste como alguien muy inteligente y encontré justo que, Gandalf te hubiera hecho venir para ayudarnos. Pero con el tiempo, me fui dando cuenta que no eres otra cosa que una niña mimada, que siempre quiere hacer su gusto, sin fijarse a quién pasa a llevar. No sé cómo has hecho para que todos estén pendientes de ti: Faramir y Eomer, sé que no han interactuado mucho contigo, pero te respetan; a Merry y a Pippin, puedes pedirles lo que sea, que ellos lo harán; Gimli, te tiene una gran confianza; de Legolas, me reservo el comentario; y al Príncipe Imrahil lo has, cómo se puede decir... conquistado.

- Yo puedo tratar de explicarte eso... Con respecto a Faramir y Eomer, debo agradecerte el respeto que me tienen, pues me lo gané cuando iban a ir a "cazar" Orcos a las Colinas de Hierro... Merry y Pippin, son sencillos y se les gana con sencillez... Con Gimli, se puede decir que se tomó la molestia de conocerme. Permíteme, también reservarme el comentario respecto a Legolas... Por último, el Príncipe Imrahil. Por quién tengo un cariño muy especial, por ser quién es; que si, como dices tú, lo he conquistado es lo que por muchos años he deseado, desde que supe de él.

Todas estas últimas palabras, salieron de mi corazón y gocé cada sílaba que pronuncié. Y más aún cuando Aragorn me replicó:

- ¿Y aún sabiendo lo que sientes por el Príncipe Imrahil, sigues jugando con Legolas?

Creo no equivocarme cuando digo que, Gandalf estaba gozando con esta conversación.

- Sí – le dije –, amo al Príncipe Imrahil y juego con Legolas; y ambos lo saben... – su cara no puedo describirla. Era entre sorprendida, furiosa y asqueada. Lo único que puedo decirte es que me compadecí de él, por lo que decidí explicarle mis palabras – Por favor, deja de pensar estupideces, todo esto tiene una buena explicación. Simplemente, que quiero mucho al Príncipe Imrahil, porque es mi hermano y con Legolas, el amor que nos tenemos es como un juego, el cual no queremos que termine.

- ¡¿Tu hermano?! – y miró a Gandalf, como pidiendo una explicación.

- Sí, son mellizos – le contestó –. Cuando nacieron, lo traje a él y la dejé a ella, con el compromiso personal de regresar a buscarla.

- Aragorn, no te voy a engañar, cuando vi por primera vez al Príncipe Imrahil, llegué a pensar que podría haberme enamorado de él, y fue un pensamiento que me atormentó por mucho tiempo. Me costaba hablar con Legolas estando mi hermano presente, y en cierta forma fue algo que tú propiciaste. Todo esto hasta que Gandalf me lo explicó... Pero, ayer, Legolas me dio la mayor satisfacción, al demostrarme que esos celos tontos que sentía por mi hermano, estaban desapareciendo.

Por un momento, todos callamos y Aragorn se puso de pie y me dio la espalda.

- Dime – continué –, ¿qué más te molesta?

Se dio vuelta y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

- Pero tienes que irte.

- Es cierto, pero volveré.

- No lo creo, ¿qué te haría regresar?

- Tengo muchas razones por las que voy a volver. He hecho muy buenos amigos aquí, lo que he conocido de la Tierra Media, me gusta, y tengo dos grandes amores acá: mi hermano y Legolas...

- Que en diez años olvidarás.

Por un momento me quedé pensativa, buscando las palabras exactas para contradecir aquella afirmación. Luego le dije:

- Creo haber tenido como diez años, cuando mi madre me contó la historia de mi hermano, por primera vez, y nunca se me olvidó... Si yo creyera, por un segundo, que Legolas pudiera salir de mi corazón en algún momento, me hubiera apartado de él hace mucho tiempo... Sé que eres su amigo, y como tal te preocupas y no quieres verlo sufrir... Eso es lo que me ha hecho tener esta conversación contigo. No soy mujer que le guste inmiscuirse entre dos personas, pero si no somos capaces de arreglar nuestras diferencias, de una u otra forma hacemos sufrir a Legolas.

- No me equivoqué al juzgarte en un principio, eres inteligente y con un gran poder de palabra. Pero no me has demostrado que no seas una niña mimada.

- No te lo he demostrado, porque tienes razón, lo soy. O al menos, quiero serlo. No conoces nada de mí como para que logres entender el motivo de esto, pero te puedo asegurar que tengo mis razones. Lo que sí, te diré que trato de no pasar a llevar a nadie, y si en alguna ocasión sucede, tengo el suficiente valor para pedir perdón por lo hecho y, si es posible, subsanarlo de alguna forma.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te diga que yo me equivoqué y que eres una persona maravillosa?

- No, solo que me des una oportunidad para tratar de hacer feliz a Legolas, antes que me vaya y confiar que en no más de diez años, estaré de regreso, para no volver a irme.

- La oportunidad que me pides te la doy, pero la confianza se gana.

- Gracias, no quería más... Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decir, así es que, si no les molesta, regresaré donde sé que alguien debe estar esperándome.

Cuando me retiraba, Gandalf me dijo:

- Si ya te sientes mejor, mañana partiremos después de desayuno.

Me di vuelta y solo asentí con una sonrisa, luego salí.

**Capítulo Nº 71:**

Al ir de regreso, el Príncipe Imrahil salió a encontrarme.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, ya sabe todo, y sé que no seguirá poniendo problemas con Legolas.

- Me alegro. ¿Vas a decírselo?

Asentí.

- Entonces, después conversamos.

Él regresó donde estaba. Mientras, yo me dirigí a la tienda donde te había dejado con Gimli.

Al llegar, me detuve, un momento, afuera al escuchar a nuestro amigo que te decía:

- ¡¿Puedes quedarte tranquilo?! ¡Vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso, a pesar que sé que eso no sería posible!... Además, me estás mareando.

Sonreí y antes de que Gimli y tú se pusieran peor, entré. Tú te acercaste en un instante a mí y me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada, solo conversamos, le dije lo que tenía que decir y él hizo lo mismo. En conclusión, vamos a seguir, ahora, en paz.

- ¿Le dijiste lo del Príncipe Imrahil?

- Sí, ya lo sabe y también sabe que te amo y nada que él pueda hacer nos va a separar...

Nos quedamos mirando, hasta que escuchamos a Gimli:

- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya.

Volviste a mirarlo con la misma cara con que lo recibiste, mientras yo sonreí, me acerqué y le dije:

- Gracias, Gimli, realmente eres un excelente amigo – le di un beso que hizo que se ruborizara y salió.

Tú me miraste, te acercaste y dijiste:

- ¿Dónde estábamos? – tus brazos rodearon mi cintura y mis manos pasaron por detrás de tu cuello.

- No sé – te contesté –, algo me parece recordar que me decías que me querías – te acercaste más –, y yo te contestaba que tú eres la razón por la que mi corazón late... – me hiciste callar cuando me besaste, con un beso largo. Cuando nos separamos me quedaste mirando y preguntaste:

- ¿Y ahora, qué vamos a hacer?

No sé si en ese momento había empezado a leer tus pensamientos, pero supe a qué te referías con esa pregunta. Mas desvié intencionalmente la conversación...

- Mañana regresamos a la ciudad.

Volviste a mirarme con algo de reproche, y continué:

- Me prometiste que me llevarías a conocer la Tierra Media.

- Y lo voy a cumplir – dijiste sonriendo.

Luego, empezamos a planear el viaje: primero iríamos a las Cavernas Centellantes a dejar a Gimli, luego, a Rivendel, de camino a La Comarca para que conociera a Sam, después iríamos al Bosque Negro para ver a tu padre, de ahí, a Ithilien para finalizar en Minas Tirith. Ese viaje me ilusionaba mucho, pero aún faltaba para realizarlo.

De todas las veces que estuvimos a punto de realizarlo, ésta fue la única vez en que estuve más de acuerdo en retrasarlo.

Así pasamos el día juntos, hasta la cena. Ahora que recuerdo lo que pasó, me hace sonreír, pero en ese momento me gustó tanto como a ti.

Íbamos saliendo, después de haber terminado, cuando se acercó Gandalf, que nos dijo:

- Recuerden que mañana regresamos después de desayuno.

Yo lo miré extrañada, me parecía tan raro que se hubiera acercado solo para decirnos eso. Tú le contestaste:

- Sí, Mónica me lo dijo.

- Bien – iba a irse cuando te dijo –. Legolas, recuerda además que hoy te vas a quedar con Gimli.

Fue en ese momento en que comprendí qué había querido desde un principio. Ninguno de los dos contestó y tampoco él esperó respuesta.

Te prometo que en los días que habíamos pasado encerrados, me había acostumbrado a estar contigo. Y en ese momento, fue como un aterrizaje forzoso, habíamos regresado a nuestra realidad.

No sé quién de los dos empezó a caminar o si lo hicimos juntos, pero cuando llegamos donde yo me quedaría, te detuviste, y me miraste para decirme:

- ¿Te paso a buscar para desayunar?

- ¿No puede ser a la hora de siempre? Digo yo, para conversar.

- Si despiertas temprano, te espero junto al fuego.

- De acuerdo.

Me diste un beso y yo entré. No sabes cuánto te extrañé, como será que casi ni dormí, solo daba vueltas en la cama y si por unos minutos lograba descansar, luego despertaba y volvía a dar vueltas. Así llegó la hora en que no me retarías y me levanté. Salí y te vi sentado junto al fuego, por lo que me acerqué:

- No sé por qué, pero me parece que has estado sentado aquí toda la noche.

- Te equivocas – negaste seriamente –. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

- Bueno.

Nos alejamos un poco del campamento y nos sentamos en un tronco caído.

En ese momento, hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo:

- Mónica...

- Legolas...

- Dime – me dijiste.

- No, por favor dime tú. Lo mío no es importante y puede esperar

- Solo quería hacerte una pregunta – y yo también –. ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?

- Como habíamos quedado, antes de que me regrese a mi tiempo.

- No quiero volver a estar separado de ti.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¿Te importaría posponer el viaje que estábamos planeando?

- Si es por lo que yo creo, no me importaría.

Realmente, los dos pensábamos lo mismo. Quería estar contigo, sin que nadie tuviera el derecho de separarnos.

Me abrazaste y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, en eso me dijiste, casi susurrando:

- Duerme, yo te despierto para desayunar.

¿Cómo lo supiste? Nunca me lo dijiste, pero en ese momento estuve segura que te quería.

Poco después me dormí.

**Capítulo Nº 72:**

Lo más hermoso de dormir en tus brazos, era el despertar (creo que ya antes lo había dicho, ¿no?), el despertar con un beso sutil y tu dulce voz.

- Mónica, ya es hora. Vamos para que desayunes.

Te sonreí y nos pusimos de pie, para regresar al campamento que estaba casi desmontado. Comimos algo y fuiste a ayudar a terminar de guardar todo. Te miraba de lejos, cuando pasó Gandalf por mi lado, saludándome. Entonces, le pregunté:

- Gandalf, ¿en cuánto tiempo más partiremos?

- ¿Ya quieres irte?

- Solo curiosidad.

- Calculo en una hora – contestó mirándome muy fijo, tanto que me hizo sonreír con una risa nerviosa –. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a dar una vuelta, pero estaré de vuelta en una hora.

- No lo creo conveniente – aún me pregunto por qué me dijo eso, si sabía que a mí nunca me interesó saber qué era conveniente o no.

- No te preocupes – y subí a mi caballo para salir lo más rápido que pude.

Verdaderamente, necesitaba regresar al castillo de Merlín y sabía que tú no lo entenderías. Cuando llegué, un par de soldados custodiaban la entrada. Se sorprendieron bastante de verme ahí y no querían dejarme pasar, pero al final los convencí.

Seguí el camino por donde nos llevaron la primera vez. Así llegué a donde habíamos estado encerrados. Cuando entré, empecé a recorrerla con la vista y miré al cielo por la ventila. Estaba en eso, cuando te sentí detrás de mí y dijiste:

- ¿Por qué regresaste?

- Tenía una duda que quería aclarar – contesté, dando vuelta y mirándote.

- Si querías aclarar una duda, me hubieras preguntado.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- La duda no podrías haberla aclarado tú.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ven – tomé tu mano y fui hasta la manchita que, según tú, tenía forma de cabeza de caballo –. Por más que trato de ver la cabeza de un caballo ahí, no puedo.

- ¿Me vas a decir que viniste a ver una manchita?

- Entre otras cosas. ¿Vamos?

- Es lo mejor.

Y salimos. Cuando estábamos fuera del edificio principal. Te dije:

- Espera – me detuve para orientarme bien –. Creo que es por acá.

Había dado un par de pasos, cuando te detuviste y preguntaste:

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A ver algo – quise seguir caminando, pero tú me tomaste con fuerza, deteniéndome.

- Por ahí, no.

- Legolas, no me voy a ir hasta haber visto ese sitio.

Me miraste, no dijiste nada, pero empezaste a caminar, aunque yo iba un paso más adelante.

Cuando llegamos, te pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasó cuando perdí el conocimiento?

- Llegaron Aragorn, Gimli y el Príncipe Imrahil y te sacamos de aquí.

- ¿Por qué siempre que te pregunto algo, me dices un resumen?

- No hay nada más que contar.

- Bien, hablaré con mi hermano para que me diga lo que quiero saber.

- ¿Y qué quieres saber?

- Lo que pasó acá.

- Él no sabe todo.

- Pero tú sí. Legolas, por favor, no quiero seguir acumulando penas.

En ese momento, no me di cuenta que lo que había sucedido en ese sitio, te había afectado tanto como a mí. Hay veces que soy demasiado egoísta.

A pesar de eso, empezaste a decir...

- Cuando te desmayaste, me acerqué a ti, ardías en fiebre. Empecé a buscar ayuda a mi alrededor. Cuando regresó Gimli, que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, me dijo que cruzando un par de calles, había visto un pozo de agua como para poder tratar de controlar tu temperatura. Entonces, te tomé en brazos y él fue abriéndome camino. En ese momento, fue que llegaron Aragorn y el Príncipe Imrahil para ayudar a Gimli. Así pude llegar contigo hasta el pozo, saqué el pañuelo que te quedaba, lo mojé y lo puse en tu frente. Aragorn me preguntó por Merlín, no pude contestarle nada. Fue Gimli quién le dijo que lo había visto tendido acá – y me mostraste donde había caído. Aún había rastros de su sangre –. Recuerdo que, el Príncipe Imrahil vino a asegurarse que estuviera muerto. Por mientras, te tomé en brazos y te saqué de acá... Ahora, lo que quieres saber, Gimli me lo contó. Cuando el Príncipe Imrahil vino a verificar que Merlín estuviera muerto, dice que lo encontró vivo, pero que ya nada se podía hacer por él, ya que había perdido mucha sangre y murió poco después que lo encontró... Puedes estar tranquila que realmente tú no lo mataste, fuimos todos. Nadie se preocupó de ver en qué condiciones había quedado, y disculpa, no me arrepiento.

Todo el rato, yo había estado mirando el sitio en que cayó Merlín. Solo cuando terminaste, levanté la vista para verte. Aún estábamos tomados de la mano.

- Gracias – te dije –. Es mejor que regresemos.

Y así lo hicimos. El resto del día no volvimos a hablar. A eso de las seis de la tarde, Gandalf hizo que nos detuviéramos para pasar la noche, cosa que fuera de día cuando llegáramos a la ciudad. Ese día fue el más extraño que pasamos juntos, lo que tenía bastante confundidos a los que nos acompañaban. Todo era normal con excepción que no cruzábamos una sola palabra. Me ayudabas a montar y desmontar, andábamos tomados de la mano, almorzamos juntos, cuando nos detuvimos para pasar la noche, fuimos juntos a sentarnos en los alrededores, abrazados, de vez en cuando acariciabas mi cabello, nos mirábamos, nos besábamos, pero ni una sola sílaba salía de nuestras bocas.

Eso duró hasta que se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos.

- Es hora que vayas a dormir – me dijiste –. Ya mañana estaremos en la ciudad.

No quería separarme de ti, pero estaba verdaderamente cansada.

- Dame un besito y me voy – contesté. Tus labios se acercaron a los míos y me besaron como a mí me gustaba.

Después me fui a descansar.

**Capítulo Nº 73:**

Desperté a la hora de siempre y te busqué. Estabas en el mismo sitio en que te había dejado la noche anterior.

Me levanté y fui hasta allá.

- Legolas, ¿estás bien?

- Sí – contestaste –, siéntate – lo hice a tu lado y me abrazaste –. Mónica ¿estás segura que quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que quiero... – y con algo de temor continué – ¿tú ya no quieres?

- No hay otra cosa que desee más. Lo único que no sé si seré capaz de seguir venciendo los obstáculos, que se puedan poner a nuestra relación.

- Legolas, las palabras que has dicho son generales, pero sé que te refieres a algo en particular. ¿A qué?

Cómo no me contestabas, me senté bien, te quedé mirando y te dije:

- Todos los obstáculos los hemos vencido juntos. Si hay algún otro lo haremos de la misma forma, pero me gustaría saber de qué se trata.

- Mi padre...

- ¿Qué pasa con él? Cuando estuvimos con él no hubo ningún problema, ¿o sí?

- La noche anterior a que partiéramos, me dejó en claro que no era conveniente una relación entre nosotros. Según él, no quiere verme sufrir y dice que con el tiempo sufriremos ambos.

- Hace algún tiempo me di cuenta de eso y entiendo a tu padre, y en ese sentido la decisión debe ser tuya. Si debo hablar con él, como lo hice con Aragorn, lo haré, pero quién debe decidirlo eres tú.

- Lo único que sé es que te amo tal y como eres. Terminar esta relación, me haría sufrir desde ahora. Sé que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero ésta sería eterna.

- Entonces, el sitio al que debemos ir primero es con tu padre, para hablar con él.

- Va a ser difícil convencerlo – en tus ojos había pesimismo.

- Hay dos cosas... Una, te recuerdo lo que Gandalf ya me dijo: tengo el don de la palabra para poder convencer a quienes discuten conmigo; y lo segundo, por ti enfrento a quién se me ponga por delante. Lo único que pido es tu apoyo.

Me quedaste mirando, me sonreíste, te acercaste aún más, cuando nuestros labios estaban por juntarse, cerramos los ojos, rozaste tus labios en los míos, susurraste un: "te amo" y nos besamos. Nuevamente me abandoné a tus caricias, a tus besos. Volviste a mirarme, ahora con deseo, el mismo que sentía yo y que no tenía intención de frenar. Ya estaba cansada de hacerlo. Ambos nos queríamos, no me importaba si era el sitio ni el momento adecuado, te amaba y nada más me importaba. Tus manos buscaron los broches de mi traje, los que empezaste a abrir comenzando a dejar la piel de mi pecho al descubierto. Volviste a mirarme, para luego empezar a besar mis labios bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos, los que besaste muy sutilmente. Luego, terminaste de desabrochar la chaqueta para abrazarme, pasando tus manos por mi espalda por debajo de mi ropa. Continuamos con otro beso y te separé un poco para, también, desabrochar tu chaqueta. Al haberla abierto completamente, pasé mis manos por tu pecho, el mismo que tanto cobijo me había dado. Ahora, podía verlo y tocarlo. Sin poder resistirme, lo besé. Entonces mis manos se ubicaron, también, en tu espalda por debajo de tu chaqueta. Me estrechaste con fuerza y nuestros pechos desnudos se unieron, haciendo que ambos nos estremeciéramos, y tus labios buscaron a los míos para un beso lleno de pasión, tanto que los dos estábamos casi sin respiración, jadeantes. Te acercaste a mi oído y murmuraste:

- No deberíamos seguir.

- Si te detienes me enojo.

Me besaste en el cuello bajo mi oído y murmuraste:

- Auque te enojes... Debemos esperar, porque sé que será maravilloso cuando podamos ser solo uno... Te amo.

Te separaste de mí y empezaste a abrochar mi chaqueta. Tomé tus manos, te miré con cierto rencor y terminé de abrocharme la chaqueta, mientras tú hiciste lo mismo con la tuya.

Cuando terminé, me iba a parar para irme, realmente me había enojado, pero tú me detuviste con un movimiento rápido.

- ¡Mónica! No te vayas. Por favor, entiende que va a llegar el momento justo y ya nadie va a poder separarnos.

- O sea que realmente crees que tu padre podría hacerlo – estaba dolida –. Doy gracias por solo temerle a las cucarachas. Sé que hoy antes de medio día, llegaremos a la ciudad, y no me detendré ahí, voy a seguir camino al norte, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

- Gandalf no te va a dejar.

- ¿Cuánto apuestas? En más de una oportunidad, ha tratado de detenerme y no lo ha logrado.

- Eres muy impulsiva.

- Y una niña mimada, esa soy yo... Legolas, aún estás a tiempo para deshacer el compromiso.

- ¿Por qué quieres que sea yo el que termine con el compromiso? Tú también puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Te gustaría, no? – ahora que lo pienso, debo haber estado furiosa y decepcionada, por eso te dije – Hagamos una cosa, olvidémonos del compromiso, por un tiempo – me miraste con un cierto temor –. Después de desayuno, voy a hablar con Gandalf diciéndole que yo seguiré camino al norte. Si así lo deseas, vienes conmigo. Ahora, tienes hasta antes que entre en el Bosque Negro para renovar el compromiso, si así lo haces hablaré con tu padre y lo convenceré de que nos amamos, para que no se oponga a nuestra relación. En caso contrario, solo entraré a presentar mis respetos, para luego regresar a Lothlórien. Si escoges esta segunda opción, mucho te agradeceré no buscarme, pues no me encontrarás. En cuanto pueda hablaré con Gandalf, para que me regrese a mi tiempo y pueda seguir con mi vida.

Cuando terminé de decir esto, tú mirabas el piso. Aún faltaba un poco para que amaneciera y regresé donde estaban mis mantas y las empecé a arreglar. Luego, me senté al lado de la fogata.

Cuando Gimli despertó, se acercó y me dijo:

- No me digas que nuevamente discutieron.

- No te lo diré.

- Yo no sé por qué discuten tanto, si de lejos se nota que se quieren.

- Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero lo que pasa es que Legolas me decepcionó.

- No lo creo. Tal vez te hirió, pero no creo que te haya decepcionado.

- Yo me entiendo, Gimli – dije tratando de sonreír.

- Aunque sonrías, tus ojos están tristes, lo que demuestra que tengo razón – con estas palabras nuestro amigo fue hasta donde estabas.

Luego, me sumergí en mis recuerdos. Tanto, que no me di cuenta cuando Gandalf se levantó. Solo lo hice cuando se acercó y me dijo:

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No, aún no.

- Dentro de poco nos vamos, sería bueno que comieras algo.

- Gandalf, quería hablar contigo antes de llegar a la ciudad.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No entraré a la ciudad, seguiré camino al norte.

- Pero eso es aún peligroso. Hay muchos Orcos en la región.

- No te preocupes que sé defenderme.

- Supongo que irás con Legolas.

- No sé si él quiere acompañarme...

- No te preocupes, Gandalf, que yo iré con ella – eras tú, que te habías acercado al ver que conversaba con él.

- No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero si van juntos, esa ya es decisión de ustedes – se alejó dejándonos solos.

- ¿Quién te dijo que eras una niña mimada?

- Estoy segura que lo sabes.

Me miraste, me ofreciste tu mano y dijiste:

- Vamos a comer algo, que el día va a ser largo.

Y así lo hicimos. Como lo había calculado, cuando faltaba como dos horas para el medio día, estuvimos a la vista de la ciudad. Entonces le dije a Gandalf:

- Aquí me separo.

- ¿Por qué no almuerzas en la ciudad y luego inicias el viaje?

- No te preocupes que comida tengo. Además, se me haría muy tarde.

- Déjala Gandalf, yo la cuidaré bien – le dijiste.

Luego, nos despedimos de todos y pediste a Gandalf que llevara a Gimli. Después, tomamos nuestro camino.

**Capítulo Nº 74:**

Mi idea era llegar hasta donde había llegado con el grupo la vez anterior, para pasar ahí la noche.

Nuevamente, casi ni hablamos en el camino. Sí, me di cuenta que constantemente, me mirabas. Cuánto me hubiera gustado poder haber sabido lo que pensabas, pero ninguno de mis dones me habría podido ayudar en eso.

Nos detuvimos varias veces para que los caballos descansaran, hasta que llegamos al sitio para pasar la noche y recordé, nuevamente, aquella primera noche, pero junto con ella, recordé aquella mañana y antes que volvieran muchos pensamientos que no me gustaban, me recosté y cerré los ojos, me costó conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hice, soñé contigo.

Cuando desperté, me puse a pensar en que si escogías la segunda opción que te di, ¿cómo iba a hacer para olvidarte? Realmente lo veía imposible, si estabas conmigo hasta en sueños. Odiaba sentirme así, odiaba tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Volví a recordar nuestro tiempo encerrados y hasta agradecía a Merlín esos días que, dentro de todo lo que me enojaba y mis temores, se habían convertido en hermosos, al recordar lo juntos que habíamos estado.

Me levanté y te busqué, luego me acerqué preguntando:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En que deberíamos habernos quedado en la ciudad.

Suspiré y me senté a tu lado.

- No lo creo. A los problemas es mejor darles pronta solución.

- Estoy seguro que tienes tantos deseos de llegar como yo.

- Puedes estar seguro de eso. La única diferencia, es que yo prefiero enfrentar lo que sea y mientras más pronto mejor.

- Me gustaría tener tu confianza. Tú no conoces a mi padre.

- Ni tú conoces al mío y la última vez que hablé con él, fue una discusión que hizo historia en mi familia. Después de eso no he vuelto a hablarle, pero no me arrepiento. Peor que eso no creo que pueda existir.

- Hay cosas que no podrías entender.

- Y aún más difíciles de entender si no se explican.

No contestaste y como estaba por amanecer, fui a arreglar mis cosas. Aunque tenía deseos de llegar lo antes posible, me lo tomé con calma.

Recuerdo que pasamos relativamente cerca de los Bosques de Lothlórien, y la vista se me fue en esa dirección.

- ¿No quieres pasar?

- No – contesté sin detenerme.

El haber pasado, hubiera sido una demora muy grande, tal vez de meses y eso lo sabías.

Ahora que lo pienso, realmente ya me había acostumbrado a calcular la hora, las distancias, las direcciones; todas cosas que he intentado no perderlas acá.

La noche anterior a que llegáramos, me acosté temprano y di mil una vueltas, sin lograr dormir. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para llegar a destino y tú no me habías dicho nada, respecto al compromiso. Sí, todos los días habías tratado de convencerme que no hablara con tu padre, ocasionando algunas discusiones que para evitar males mayores, yo terminaba alejándome.

Sé que estabas conciente que yo cumpliría con irme a Lothlórien, si tú no renovabas el compromiso y aún así no decías nada.

Esa noche, finalmente, no dormí y me levanté al amanecer. Arreglé todo, comí algo y monté. Todo bajo tu atenta mirada, pero no hiciste ningún movimiento como para acompañarme.

- ¿Vas a venir? – te pregunté.

- No.

Y pensé: "Bien, tendré que solo pasar a saludar y reiniciar mi camino".

Así empecé el último día de viaje. Seguía reflexionando si hacía lo correcto, y sí, lo hacía.

Cerca del medio día, ya podía ver de lejos mi destino. Pero de ti, ni rastro. Decidí detenerme un rato, para que el caballo descansara y yo comiera algo. Bueno, esas fueron las excusas, la verdad es que quería esperarte. Algo en mi interior me decía que llegarías. Una hora después, me dije:

- Ya, Mónica, sigue tu camino. Él no vendrá.

Me acerqué al caballo, empecé a acariciarlo y él, nuevamente, empezó a despeinarme y pasar su nariz por mi oído. Cuando logré calmarlo, monté. ¡Qué manera de hacer hora!

Retomé el camino a paso lento. Había recorrido la mitad, cuando escuché el galope de un caballo a mi espalda. Me detuve, me di vuelta y vi que eras tú, que en cuanto llegaste a mi lado, dijiste:

- ¿Realmente vas a hablar con él?

- Sí, y lo voy a hacer porque te amo.

- ¿Tanto como para desposarte conmigo?

- Tanto como para desposarme contigo, aunque no logre convencer de ello a tu padre.

- Eres terca.

- E impulsiva y mimada, ya te dije: esa soy yo y no creo poder cambiar.

- Tienes razón y es por eso que te amo – tomaste mi mano y la besaste –. Entonces, vamos.

Tomamos dirección al Bosque Negro. Mil mariposas estaban en mi estómago, pero el que estuvieras a mi lado, me daba la suficiente confianza de lo que iba a hacer.

Al llegar, un grupo de tu gente salió a recibirnos y luego que hablaste con ellos, nos escoltaron para hablar con tu padre.

Te diré que fueron momentos en los cuales estuve bastante confundida. No me atrevía a hablarte. No sabía si hablar en ese momento con tu padre o esperar. Tuve la intención de bajar sola del caballo, pero me detuviste para ayudarme. Generalmente, era yo la que tomaba tu mano, pero esta vez no sabía si sería prudente, cosa que decidiste tú al acercarte y tomar la mía.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del Salón donde se encontraba tu padre, nos detuvimos, me miraste y te escuché en mi mente: "Relájate que no muerde, ¿lista?". Suspiré, sonreí y asentí, luego golpeaste y entramos.

Serené mi mirada, repitiéndome lo que me habías dicho "que no muerde". Generalmente, lo hago diciéndome: "lo máximo que te pueden decir es no", pero esta vez me pareció más apropiada tu frase.

Él nos esperaba de pie en el fondo del Salón. Cuando llegamos hasta donde estaba, tú lo saludaste y yo hice una reverencia (con lo que a mí me gustaba seguir los protocolos, pero, bueno, todo fuera por ti... y por mí). Luego de lo cual, nos dijo:

- Que sorpresa verlos aquí, ¿qué noticias traen? – dando una rápida mirada a los dos.

- Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el hombre que estaba reagrupando a los Orcos – contestaste.

- Que bien, pero cuéntame cómo fue.

- Esa es una historia muy larga y que ya habrá tiempo de contarla. Te traigo otra noticia, que espero, te sea tan dichosa como lo es para mí...

En ese momento, se percató que estábamos tomados de las manos, para luego desviar la vista hacia mí y tú continuaste:

- Le pedí a Mónica que se desposara conmigo y ella aceptó.

**Capítulo Nº 75:**

Su mirada se endureció, pero tú cara no cambio. Lo que sí hiciste fue sujetar con fuerza mi mano. Entonces, tu padre me miró y dijo:

- Por favor, ¿puedes dejarme a solas con Legolas?

- Mi Señor, os ruego que me disculpéis, pero creo que lo que queréis hablar con Legolas me concierne tanto a mí, como a él.

- Bien, si así lo prefieres – y posteriormente se dirigió a ti –. Legolas, la última vez que estuviste aquí, te dejé bien claro lo que pienso sobre la amistad que has hecho con la raza de los hombres, y el hecho que quieras casarte con e...lla – y me indicó a mí –, viene a confirmar todos mis temores.

- Tengo amistad no solo con la raza de los hombres, y eso tú bien lo sabes. Ahora, Mónica no es cualquiera, ella es especial...

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué lo dice Gandalf?

- No, porque yo así lo he comprobado. Ella tiene mucho de nosotros. Hasta me atrevería a decir que tiene lo mejor de las dos razas.

- Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces va a ser difícil hacerte cambiar de opinión, aunque sepas que su vida será corta y tu sufrimiento eterno.

Sujetaste, nuevamente, mi mano con fuerza y le contestaste:

- Te has puesto a pensar que, si ella no hubiera ido donde estaba prisionero, entonces, mi vida hubiera sido corta y su sufrimiento largo.

- Definitivamente, no vas a cambiar de opinión.

- En este momento, agradezco ser el menor de mis hermanos, pues de lo contrario, realmente, hubiera tenido que acatar cualquier decisión que pudieras tomar.

- Si así piensas, no veo el motivo por el que has venido hasta acá. Y con respecto a la decisión que tomo, la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Mi señor – dije en ese momento –, la verdad es que he sido yo quién ha insistido en venir. No creo justo para Legolas, ni para usted, que él se despose y usted no esté enterado. Lo he hecho solamente, para que sepa la decisión que hemos tomado. Además, que me honraría el hecho que no siguiera oponiéndose y así pueda asistir a la ceremonia, como corresponde al padre asistir a la boda de su hijo.

Por mientras hablaba algo cambió en su expresión, que en ese momento no supe definir, pero que posteriormente, logré entender.

- O sea que no han venido por consentimiento. Entonces, denlo por comunicado y hagan lo que quieran. ¿Cuántos días piensan estar aquí?

- No más de una semana – contestaste ante mi sorpresa, pues nunca hablamos del tiempo que nos quedaríamos. Pero después entendería la razón que tuviste de decirle esa cantidad de días. Lo que no tomé en cuenta, en ese momento, tal vez por tu respuesta, fue que tu padre, muy diplomáticamente, te decía que no podías quedarte ahí.

- Bien. Espero que en estos días encuentres un momento, para que me cuentes lo que pasó con aquel hombre.

- Cuando tú así lo dispongas.

Después de que le dijiste eso, él salió del Salón por una puerta cercana y tú hiciste que regresáramos, para hacerlo por donde habíamos entrado.

Una vez fuera, me detuve y te quedé mirando sin decir nada, pues sabía lo que harías. Luego me dijiste:

- No vas a obtener una mejor respuesta que esa.

- Tú sabes que esa no fue por la que vine.

- Sí, lo sé, pero te vas a tener que conformar. Yo lo conozco.

- Por ahora. Al menos aún tengo unos días.

- Dudo que vuelvas a verlo. Ahora, vamos que deben estar listas las habitaciones – me quedaste mirando, para decirme –. Mónica, no quieras hablar a solas con él.

- Vamos para poder descansar un poco.

- Promételo.

- No voy a prometer algo que no voy a cumplir.

Después de un momento, me dijiste:

- Bueno, vamos, ya tendremos tiempo para conversar.

Sabía que, ese día, habías roto tu promesa más veces que cualquier otro, pero no importaba, lo tomaría como si en todas hubiera sido necesaria.

Me llevaste hacia el lado de las habitaciones, cuando llegamos me mostraste una puerta y me dijiste:

- Esta es mi habitación.

Luego, dimos un par de pasos y dijiste:

- Esta es la tuya – abriste la puerta y me hiciste pasar.

Era hermosa, decorada en tonos suaves. Estaba compuesta por una cama, una mesita de noche, dos sillas y un sillón frente a la chimenea, un ropero y una mesita de tocador, había un balcón amplio al que me llevaste para decirme:

- Este balcón está comunicado con el mío.

En ese momento, me hiciste pasar a tu habitación que tenía, casi, el mismo mobiliario y era de las mismas dimensiones, para explicarme:

- Hace un tiempo atrás, hice dividir mi habitación a como la ves ahora, porque sabía que algún día traería a mi novia aquí. No sé si siempre supe que serías tú, pero estaba seguro que no podría estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo, por eso dejé la comunicación en el balcón – me abrazaste y preguntaste –. ¿Te gusta?

- Todo lo que venga de ti, me gusta – había decidido olvidar todo, ya tendría el tiempo para pensar.

Me separaste un poco, para mirarme a los ojos y te acercaste. En ese momento, pensé que me besarías con un beso que haría historia, pero me equivoqué fue sutil, casi como el que me diste cuando tenía el labio herido, claro que lo variaste dándome primero el beso, rozando luego tus labios y repitiendo el beso. Después me dijiste:

- Es mejor que vayas a descansar. Hice que pusieran algunos vestidos en el ropero, ojala y te queden – me acompañaste a mi habitación por el balcón –. Te paso a buscar para la cena. Si se te ofrece algo, voy a estar al lado – y sonreíste, me acordé de lo mucho que me gustaba esa sonrisa. Fue por eso, que lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, y saliste por el balcón.

Me acerqué al ropero, lo abrí y había como unos veinte vestidos. Sonreí y pensé que no tendría forma de ponérmelos todos en una semana. Saqué uno que se veía cómodo, como para poder descansar, luego de asearme y cambiarme, me recosté en la cama. Entonces, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido aquel día, y pude entender cada cosa, lo único que no sabía era el porque de los siete días. Después, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Sé que muchas veces, debes haberte preguntado el motivo por el cual con tu padre casi ni hablé, siendo que te había dicho que sería yo la que lo haría. Mi querido Legolas, tú sabes que con tu padre, siempre he tenido una relación muy "especial". Ya el saber que se oponía a nuestra relación, creaba una brecha muy ancha como para poder cruzarla. Por otro lado, él es tu padre y creo que esa conversación sirvió para poner en claro que, en mí tendrías un apoyo ante cualquier decisión que pudieras tomar. Claro que esto me valió lo que pasó más adelante.

El despertar me gustó, un beso tuyo y tu voz diciendo:

- ¿Estás segura que tu nombre no es Aurora?

- Estoy empezando a dudarlo, pues me encanta que mi Príncipe me despierte.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntaste con una hermosa sonrisa.

- No lo sé, acabo de despertar... al menos eso creo, ¿o seguiré soñando?

- Veamos – y te volviste a acercar para besarme.

- Te estás aprovechando, y me encanta.

- No tanto como a mí, pero debes comer algo. Vamos.

Me ayudaste a levantarme y fuimos al comedor.

Luego, fuimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

- Legolas, ¿por qué no quieres que hable a solas con tu padre? – pregunté.

- Hoy no, hazme esa pregunta mañana y te la contestaré.

Suspiré algo decepcionada por tu respuesta, pero la acepté, cambiando el tema.

- ¿Es idea mía o no hace tanto frío?

- Lo que pasa, es que los árboles nos protegen del frío. Además, tienes que haberte fijado que la ciudadela de Minas Tirith es completamente abierta, de ahí que la hayas sentido más helada.

- Tienes razón. Será por eso que quiero tanto a los árboles.

- Mañana te llevaré a un sitio especial, que sé que te gustará. Ahora, vamos para que descanses.

Fuimos a las habitaciones, al llegar a mi puerta me dijiste:

- Te espero mañana en el balcón, cuando despiertes.

- Bueno – sonreí y entré cerrando la puerta bajo tu atenta mirada.

Me puse un camisón y me senté un momento frente al espejo. Recordé el día en que había llegado a Lothlórien. Tenía mi cabello corto y una cara de quinceañera. Ahora, mi cabello había crecido, no mucho, pero ya podía tomármelo con la mano en una cola y mi cara no había cambiado mucho, pero sí mi mirada, estaba más tranquila, mucho más serena. Aunque con eso recordé lo que aún me faltaba. Entonces, decidí que mejor me recostaba y así lo hice.

El saberte en la habitación de al lado, me ponía algo intranquila, no sé por qué. Muchas veces, me había hasta dormido abrazada a ti, y ahora no podía, pues te sabía cerca. Luego de un par de horas de dar vueltas, me dormí.

**Capítulo Nº 76:**

Al día siguiente, como siempre, muy puntual, me desperté. Me levanté, me vestí y salí al balcón. Tú estabas sentado en la baranda y, me mirabas con esos ojos traviesos que me hicieron preguntar:

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No – contestaste con, ahora, una sonrisa traviesa.

- Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – tu expresión no cambiaba.

- Bien, si no quieres decírmelo... – y cerré los ojos como para concentrarme.

- ¡No, Mónica! – tu voz sonó bastante asustada.

- Si no me dices qué pasa...

Bajaste la cara, aunque seguiste mirándome con esa sonrisa.

- Hice algo que no debería haber hecho.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿No puedo contártelo otro día? No es nada malo.

- Si no es nada malo, puedes contármelo ahora – como no decías nada, continué –... o si no me voy a terminar enojando.

Después de un momento, empezaste a explicarme:

- Es que, hace un rato, creí que te habías quedado dormida...

- ¿Y?

- Y me asomé.

- No te vi.

- Es que estabas de espaldas... en el ropero... buscando algo que ponerte.

Esa costumbre que yo tengo y que con Ineth se me había quitado, de buscar que ponerme, sin nada puesto.

- Pero te prometo que me salí inmediatamente.

Creo que mi cara debe haber parecido un incendio, porque sonreíste y me abrazaste para decirme:

- Aunque no creo haber visto nada más hermoso.

No sabía qué decir. De hecho estaba enojada, pero esa mirada y esa sonrisa no me dejaban expresarte todo lo que hubiera querido. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué es lo que me había enojado tanto.

Después de un momento, pude, al fin, articular palabra:

- No... vuelvas... a hacer... eso.

- Te lo prometo, ¿me perdonas?

¿Cómo no iba a perdonar esos ojos? Solo asentí, te acercaste y me besaste.

- Además, te recuerdo que yo puedo ver el futuro, no el pasado – y sonreí.

- Si puedes ver el futuro, dime qué ves en el nuestro.

- No necesito concentrarme para eso... nos veo compartiendo nuestro amor por muchísimos años.

- Me encanta esa visión.

- Presentimiento.

- Lo que sea – y ambos reímos.

Luego de un momento, en que ambos nos sentamos, en un banco que se encontraba apoyado en la pared, que dividía las dos habitaciones, te dije:

- Legolas, ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que dijo tu padre ayer?

- A mí no me dijo nada nuevo. ¿A qué parte te refieres?

- En otras palabras te dijo que te fueras.

- Lo sé. Eso ya me lo había dicho antes. Que si en algún momento tomaba una decisión contra su voluntad, ese sería el día que debería irme.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Tú siempre has vivido aquí, amas este bosque tanto o más que él.

- Es por eso que siempre hice su voluntad, pero ahora encontré algo que amo aún más: Tú. Y si tengo que dejar todo esto para estar contigo, que así sea.

- No puedo... – me hiciste callar con un beso.

- Es mi decisión. Por favor, respétala – apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y continuaste –. En unos días más nos iremos y te prometo que seremos felices juntos.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que nos iríamos en siete días?

- Quiero ver a alguien antes de irme y me dijeron que en unos días más regresa. Además, estoy haciendo unos arreglos especiales que creo, te van a gustar.

- ¿Vamos a volver a Minas Tirith?

- No sé, ¿qué dices tú? Yo había pensado en ir a Lothlórien.

- Tienes razón, y sé que Galadriel nos recibirá sin problemas.

- Además, recuerda que queremos efectuar la boda.

- Para no tener problemas con las puertas.

- O, ahora, las cortinas – volvimos a reír.

Después de desayunar, me llevaste a un claro del bosque. En su forma, me hizo recordar la laguna de Lothlórien, lo único que faltaba ese gran espejo de agua. Era un sitio especial para ti, lo sabía, pero nunca me explicaste el motivo.

Los días pasaron, y como habías dicho no volví a ver a tu padre. En realidad era lo mejor y pensé, nuevamente, en Tolkien que había escrito que los Elfos con los años, junto con ser más hermosos, eran más sabios. Y, disculpa, creo que tu padre era la excepción que confirma la regla.

Tiempo después, me contaste que uno de esos días, él te había hecho llamar para que le contaras lo que había pasado con Merlín. No se me ocurre cuándo puede haber sido, pues casi ni nos separábamos, tampoco supe cuándo hablaste con quién estabas esperando. Lo que pienso ahora, es que realmente me ocultabas muchas cosas.

**Capítulo Nº 77:**

La quinta noche de nuestra estadía, después de la cena, me dijiste:

- ¿Vamos a conversar al balcón?

- Bueno.

Me extrañó esa petición, ya que a ambos nos gustaba caminar por los alrededores, pero te había notado extraño toda la tarde.

Al llegar, nos sentamos en la banca y te pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa? – no me contestaste, te prometo que de solo verte algo en mi interior me angustiaba, pasé mis dedos por tu mejilla y repetí mi pregunta – Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

Me miraste y dijiste:

- Mañana, después de desayuno, nos vamos.

No sabía qué decirte, de hecho se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Siempre me ha sorprendido todo lo que se puede pensar en una milésima de segundo. Pero todos esos pensamientos los deseché y te abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Unos minutos después, me dijiste:

- Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy largo – me diste un beso en la frente y nos paramos –. Recuerda que mañana te pasaré a buscar solo para el desayuno.

- Lo sé – te dije y me dirigí a mi habitación.

No había dado dos pasos cuando tomaste mi mano, deteniéndome. Te acercaste, me abrazaste, tus ojos me miraron y tus labios me besaron, como aquella madrugada que había dado inicio a ese viaje. Nos separamos y dijiste:

- Buenas noches – forzando una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches – contesté y entré a mi cuarto. Me puse el camisón y me acosté. Todo esto lo hice como autómata, pues aún veía tus ojos y sentía tus labios. En ese momento, algo me dijo que estabas igual que yo.

Me levanté, fui al balcón y desde fuera de tu habitación, te llamé:

- ¡Legolas!

Aún no te habías acostado, saliste preguntando:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Te abracé y dije:

- No, no estoy bien, y si me dices que éste no es el momento ni el lugar, volveré a mi habitación para vestirme e irme a cualquier sitio donde no me encuentres.

Te separaste un poco de mí, tomaste mi cara con tus manos, me miraste, acercando tus labios a los míos besándome una y otra vez. Luego, volvimos a mirarnos confirmando lo que ambos sentíamos. Tomaste mi mano, me llevaste dentro de tu habitación. Donde volvimos a besarnos y empezaste a desabrochar mi camisón y yo empecé a desabrochar, también, tu chaqueta. Te prometo que estaba nerviosa, tanto que se me complicó terminar de desabrocharla y tuviste que ayudarme. Luego de lo cual, te la sacaste dejándola caer al suelo y después me abrazaste para besar mis labios, luego mi cuello para acercarte a mi oído y preguntarme:

- ¿Estás segura que este es el momento y el lugar?

- Lo único que sé es que te amo aquí y ahora.

Me miraste y me llevaste al lado de la cama, volviste a besarme mientras empezaste a subir mi camisón y me lo sacaste, entonces me miraste un momento completamente desnuda. Luego, te acercaste abrazándome con tanta pasión que me estremecí, entonces susurraste en mi oído:

- Aún puedo detenerme.

- Hace mucho que cruzamos el punto sin regreso.

Y busqué tus labios para que no dijeras más tonterías. Después de ese beso, empecé a bajar tu pantalón y un momento después ambos estábamos desnudos mirándonos. Te acercaste, empezando a besarme con gran delicadeza mientras nos acariciábamos, luego me empujaste de forma muy sutil a la cama, para acomodarte sobre mí. El tenerte así fue hermoso, nuestros cuerpos se complementaron tan perfectamente, que pienso que todo el tiempo en que dormíamos abrazados, era solo para prepararnos para ese momento. Te sentí en mí y me llevaste al cielo, para terminar ambos besándonos como si el mundo se fuera a terminar después de ser felices, cansados, jadeantes, no queriendo que esa noche terminara jamás. Habíamos transformado una ciencia perfecta como las matemáticas, en una ciencia bastante dudosa; al confirmar que uno más uno era igual a uno, y no a dos como lo dicen quiénes creen saber más.

Nos acomodamos como estábamos ya acostumbrados, pero el sentir tu cuerpo desnudo me resultaba embriagante. Mientras acariciabas mi espalda y mi cabello, me dijiste:

- Te amo.

- Y yo te amo a ti – respondí besando tu pecho, lo que hizo que te estremecieras y me abrazaste con fuerza.

No quería dormir por miedo a despertar sola, en mi cama y todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero tú sabías como lograr que cerrara los ojos para descansar tranquilamente a tu lado.

Si las veces anteriores en que había despertado a tu lado habían sido dulces, ese día fue sublime. Aún estaba abrazada a ti, acariciaste mi mejilla, me diste un beso en la frente y me dijiste:

- Mónica, despierta, tenemos que arreglarnos.

- Bien, pero antes debo decirte algo – dije muy seria.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaste algo preocupado.

- Te amo – y busqué tus labios, primero para rozarlos y luego para besarlos.

Te levantaste, tomaste mi camisón y me lo pasaste. Mientras me lo ponía, sacaste tu ropa del ropero y empezaste a vestirte. Una vez que ya me había puesto el camisón, me acerqué a ti y pregunté:

- ¿Me pasas a buscar para desayunar?

- Por supuesto – me abrazaste y me dijiste –. Nunca te había visto tan hermosa como hoy.

- Será porque cada milímetro de mí te ama y soy feliz.

Volviste a tomar mi cara para besarme y estoy segura que hubiéramos terminado, nuevamente, en la cama sino te hubiera dicho:

- Legolas, hay un viaje que debemos hacer.

Te separaste un poco para mirarme, sonreíste y dijiste:

- Ya sé, no es el momento ni el lugar.

- Ya habrá otro momento y otro lugar. Ahora, es mejor que vaya a vestirme, te espero para desayunar.

Me regresé a mi habitación por el balcón, me cambié y ordené mis cosas, hasta que escuché tu voz desde el otro lado de la cortina, que no había abierto.

- Mónica, ¿se puede?

- Pasa – contesté y te quedé mirando –. Anoche me viste completamente desnuda y hoy llegas preguntando "¿se puede?".

- Te dije que ya no iba a llegar y entrar a tu habitación sin preguntar.

- Pero desde anoche, ya no va a ser necesario – te dije, acercándome para besarte.

No sé si lo sabías, pero tus besos son adictivos y estaba segura de no poder vivir sin ellos.

Los dos salimos tomados de la mano y riendo. No recuerdo si hubo algún chiste, o simplemente había sido aquella noche que había cumplido su objetivo: el de hacerte olvidar por un tiempo que ese día dejarías tu hogar; y a mí, pasar un momento sublime para recordar el resto de mi vida.

Después de desayuno, fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas, para llevarlas donde estaban los caballos, las acomodamos y cuando me ibas a ayudar a montar, te dije:

- No vas a despedirte.

- No, ya lo hice ayer, en la cena.

Luego de decir esto, me ayudaste a subir al caballo, después subiste al tuyo y nos fuimos al galope.

He repetido, mentalmente, esa cena más de mil veces y aún no logro saber cuándo te despediste.

En tres días, llegamos a Lothlórien. Ese viaje había sido de sentimientos encontrados, tanto para ti, como para mí. Yo si bien, estaba feliz de estar contigo, también sentía tu tristeza al haber tenido que dejar de esa forma el Bosque Negro, lo que me preocupaba.

**Capítulo Nº 78:**

Cuando llegamos era de tarde y nos llevaron a ver Galadriel, quién al verme se acercó diciendo:

- Mi niña, por fin has llegado – e hice una pequeña reverencia –, y por lo visto bastante cambiada.

- No creo que me hayas tomado antes, por una mal educada que no saludaba al llegar.

- Realmente, has cambiado, lo mejor es que para bien – se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente. Luego te miró y dijo –. Legolas, que bueno que hayas decidido escuchar a tu corazón y acompañar a Mónica hasta acá... espero que también hayas decidido quedarte.

En ese momento, no entendí las palabras de ella, hasta que días después me las explicó. Cuando yo te mencioné Minas Tirith, empezaste a pensar en ir allá, en cuanto me dejaras en Lórien. Pero el motivo de esto no lo comprendería hasta un año después.

A las palabras de Galadriel, tú solo asentiste.

- Ahora, deben estar cansados. Sus habitaciones están preparadas – luego me miró y dijo –. Hay alguien que creo, aún debe estar arreglando la tuya.

Sonreí, pues sabía que debía ser Ineth.

Ella se retiró. Tú tomaste mi mano y fuimos hasta donde se separaban los caminos. Besaste mi mano y dijiste:

- Te paso a buscar para la cena.

- ¿Y por qué no antes?

- Sé que tienes mucho que contarle a Ineth. Por eso prefiero pasar por ti para la cena, así puedes descansar.

- Bueno, pero prométeme que no irás solo a la laguna.

- Nunca.

Me diste un besito y me fui con dirección a mi habitación, mientras me mirabas.

Al llegar, entré e Ineth estaba terminando de arreglar mi cama.

- Mi Señora, que bueno verla – me dijo como recibimiento.

- ¿Qué es eso, Ineth? – dije algo molesta – No nos vemos unos días y te olvidas de quién soy.

- Disculpe – contestó apenada.

- A ver, dime ¿cuál es mi nombre?

- Mónica.

- Y es así que debes llamarme. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien. La Dama Galadriel me dijo esta mañana que vendría.

- Sí, ya está empezando un tiempo de tranquilidad, y para mí no hay otro sitio donde disfrutarlo más que aquí.

- Pero, ¿vino sola?

- No, cómo crees. Vine con Legolas.

No contestó nada, solo sonrió pícaramente. Después le conté todo lo que había pasado con Merlín, claro que a ella más le interesaba saber de nosotros. Se alegró mucho cuando le conté que queríamos desposarnos, y aunque no le conté de nuestra última noche en el Bosque Negro, estoy casi segura que debe haber sospechado lo que sucedió, si no en ese momento, ya sería muy pronto.

Cuando terminé de contarle, me dijo:

- Creo que debería decirle a la Dama Galadriel sobre lo que pasó con el Rey Thranduil. Ella podría ayudarla.

- También pienso lo mismo...

En ese momento, me interrumpió que golpearon a la puerta y recién me acordé que me pasarías a buscar para cenar. Ineth fue a abrir, eras tú y yo ni pensaba estar lista.

- ¿Aún no estás lista? – preguntaste.

- No me demoro nada, te lo prometo – te dije con mi mejor sonrisa –. Diez minutos, máximo.

- Bien, pero te espero abajo – dijiste algo enojado y saliste.

Con Ineth nos miramos y reímos. Luego, empezaron las carreras: yo sacándome la ropa, Ineth escogiendo un vestido, las dos vistiéndome, luego arreglando mi cabello. Aún no sé como estuve a tu lado justo a tiempo, algo agitada, pero a tu lado.

Luego de la cena, Galadriel se acercó y me dijo:

- Mi niña, mañana, después del desayuno, quiero hablar contigo – como respuesta solo asentí, había visto a Ineth que algo le dijo durante la cena.

Cuando salimos, te pregunté:

- ¿Aún estás enojado por haberme demorado hoy?

- Sí, pero no por eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- Deberías haber descansado y, estoy seguro que, estuviste toda la tarde conversando con Ineth.

- Legolas, cuando dos mujeres, que no se han visto por mucho tiempo, se juntan; una tarde se les hace poco para conversar.

- Entonces, vamos para que puedas hacerlo ahora. Al menos, creo que no conversarán toda la noche.

- No, no lo haremos. Claro que hay otras cosas que sí me quedaría haciendo toda la noche.

- Pero, éste puede ser el lugar, mas no el momento.

Tenías razón y así lo entendí. Por lo que solo te abracé, tú correspondiste a mi abrazo para luego besarme. Después me acompañaste hasta mi habitación, quedamos de juntarnos al día siguiente en la fuente, y luego de darme un hermoso beso de buenas noches, te fuiste. Yo entré, Ineth me esperaba para ayudarme y me preguntó:

- ¿Se enojó mucho porque no estaba lista?

- Nada que no se le vaya a pasar, no te preocupes. Ahora, sí voy a acostarme para descansar.

Una vez que estuve en la cama, Ineth se fue, cerré los ojos y me dormí inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente, me levanté, me vestí y fui a la fuente. Ese camino, creo haberlo podido recorrer con los ojos cerrados. Nos quedamos ahí, haciendo planes, pues como Galadriel quería hablar conmigo después del desayuno, no tendríamos mucho tiempo para estar en la laguna y quedamos de ir después de mi conversación, nos quedaríamos allí a almorzar y regresaríamos poco antes de la cena.

Volvimos a tomar el tema del viaje que habíamos planeado, esta vez lo haríamos después de la boda y sin ningún impedimento. Variando el itinerario, sacando y poniendo sitios. Estábamos felices, por lo que reíamos por cualquier cosa.

**Capítulo Nº 79:**

Así amaneció y juntos fuimos a desayunar, después Galadriel se acercó y, ambas, nos dirigimos al salón grande, nos sentamos y me dijo:

- Bien, mi niña, Ineth me dijo que sería bueno conversar contigo y que tú sabrías de qué.

- Son tantas cosas que, realmente, no sé por donde empezar.

- Pero, creo que todas deben tener relación con Legolas, ¿o me equivoco?

- No. La verdad es que me preocupa y quisiera si me puedes ayudar en algo que quiero hacer.

- Cuéntame y veremos qué se puede hacer.

Empecé a contarle lo que había pasado desde tu proposición. Hice un resumen de todo, hasta cuando empezamos el regreso a Minas Tirith.

- Pero – dijo ella – yo creo que es ahí cuando empezaron los verdaderos problemas.

- Así es.

Entonces, le conté de la reacción de tu padre, que era lo que realmente me preocupaba.

A lo que ella me dijo:

- Te entiendo, mi niña, el Rey Thranduil, no es alguien a quién le guste que lo contradigan y, Legolas ha demostrado amarte mucho al haber hecho lo que hizo. Voy a intentar ayudarlos, pero primero necesito que me digas algo, ¿qué sabes de Legolas?

Te juro que la pregunta me descolocó. Sabía que me amabas, que podía detectar tus cambios de ánimo, lo que te hacía sonreír, lo que te hacía enojar, hasta lo que había escrito Tolkien de ti, que realmente no era mucho, pero sabía que no era eso a lo que ella se refería.

Al notar eso, continuó.

- Te seré franca, yo tampoco sé mucho y, no creo equivocarme, al decirte que ni él mismo sabe todo lo que debería. Como sé que tú amor por él es puro, te voy a contar lo que sé, pero te aconsejaría que trates de averiguar un poco más... El Rey Thranduil con su esposa tuvo tres hijos, de los cuales, Legolas, es el menor. Su madre partió a los Puertos Grises, cuando él tenía un año de edad. Los motivos no los sé, pero supongo que deben haber sido muy poderosos para haberlo dejado tan pequeño. Desde ese momento, su padre lo crió junto a sus hermanos, inculcándole antes que nada, la obediencia a lo que él dispusiera, por eso me sorprende y alegra, ver que Legolas haya tomado esta determinación.

Como siempre, supe que Galadriel tenía toda la razón, por lo que solo asentí, luego me dijo:

- Ahora, con respecto al tema de la boda, sé que desean realizarla aquí y te diré que eso me hará muy feliz, pues te has convertido en alguien muy cercano a este bosque. Fijen una fecha y me la dicen.

Desde que llegué a la Tierra Media con las dos personas que me sentía más cómoda eran tú y ella, y lo que me acababa de decir confirmaba esta sensación, por lo que solo dije:

- Gracias.

- No tienes porque darlas, ahora, ve con Legolas que ya debe estar impaciente. Yo voy a ver qué puedo hacer por ustedes con el Rey Thranduil.

Sonreí y dije:

- Realmente vamos a agradecerte lo que puedas hacer. Además, quería avisarte que con Legolas, no vendremos a almorzar. Hay un sitio que nos es muy querido y vamos a estar allá hasta antes de la cena.

- Vayan, pero que no se les haga muy tarde.

Por respuesta solo sonreí y salí a buscarte. Te encontré en la fuente. En cuanto me acerqué, te paraste para abrazarme y preguntaste:

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, pero te extrañé.

- ¿A mí?

- No exactamente – hice que te acercaras un poco más – a tus besos – y rocé mis labios con los tuyos para besarlos.

- Te debe haber ido bien.

- Vamos a la laguna, allá te cuento.

Fuimos por los caballos y partimos. Al llegar, nos bajamos, nos sentamos apoyados en uno de los árboles y me abrazaste para preguntarme:

- ¿Me vas a contar?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo que conversaste con la Dama Galadriel.

- Mmmm, sí, puedo contarte algo.

- ¿Solo algo?

- Por ahora sí. Yo he hecho algunos arreglos de los que no te hablaré, como tú hiciste algunos arreglos de los que no me has dicho nada.

- Y seguiré sin decir nada.

- Por eso, lo único que puedo contarte es que me dijo, que la haría muy feliz que efectuáramos la boda aquí y que fijáramos una fecha y se la informáramos.

- ¿Aún no hemos hablado de fecha?

- No – contesté ingenuamente y muy en serio –, hemos hablado de otras cosas, pero no de fecha.

- Que extraño, a mí me parecía que sí – tus ojos tenían ese brillo especial.

- Bueno, es posible – dije entendiendo tu juego –, y de ser así debo haberlo olvidado. ¿Por qué no me lo recuerdas?

- Si no me equivoco, iba a ser dentro de un mes exactamente.

- ¡¿Un mes?! – me sorprendiste – ¿No será muy pronto? Hay muchas cosas que hacer, que organizar.

- O prefieres dejarlo para dentro de seis meses, pero te advierto que, en todo ese tiempo, no volveremos a repetir lo de la última noche en mi cuarto... aunque te presentaras completamente desnuda.

Lo que pasaba era que cuando íbamos de camino a Lothlórien, en una de nuestras conversaciones, me habías dicho que en verdad no podrías resistir, no hacerme tuya si volvías a verme desnuda, como cuando te asomaste en mi cuarto cuando buscaba algo que ponerme

Por eso, en ese momento, tuve deseos de decirte que bueno a los seis meses y probar, lo que me decías, una semana después, pero contesté:

- No, dejémoslo para dentro de un mes. Además, no podría resistir tanto tiempo sin ti... A propósito, quería proponerte algo... no volvamos a repetir esa noche hasta después de la boda.

Me miraste y preguntaste:

- ¿Vas a poder resistir tanto tiempo?

- Si me ayudas, sí. Además va a ser solo un mes – seguía siendo la niña ingenua que hablaba.

- ¿Estás segura? – tus ojos traviesos me miraban de una forma que me hicieron sonrojarme.

Yo me senté bien y te dije:

- Legolas, no creo que estés pensando... – te acercaste y me hiciste callar con un beso.

Te separé de mí un poco y traté de poner cara de enojada, pero con esos ojos mirándome, fue imposible y volviste a besarme.

Volví a separarte un poco y te dije:

- Legolas, por favor, es solo un mes.

- A partir de mañana.

- No, de hoy – repliqué.

- Mañana – y me sujetaste firme, empezando a besar mi cuello.

- ¿Aunque llegara a tu cuarto completamente desnuda?

- Mañana – volviste a repetir y mientras me sujetabas con una mano, con la otra empezaste a desabrochar mi vestido.

- Si haces esto contra mi voluntad, va a ser una violación – te prometo que ya no se me ocurría qué más decir para que te detuvieras.

Volviste a mirarme y tu mirada, ahora, había cambiado, me deseabas, yo aún dudaba. Cuando hiciste algo que me sorprendió, realmente no lo esperaba, nunca habías tenido problema para besar mis labios, pero en esa oportunidad, fuiste a besarme y lo hiciste en la comisura de mi boca, sonreí y murmuré mientras seguías besándome:

- Que quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo, que me opongo completamente... – me hiciste callar con otro beso, que correspondí abandonándome a lo que ambos sentíamos.

Terminamos desnudos, sobre el pasto. Cansados, pero felices. Esa fue la primera vez que me tomaste como sería nuestra costumbre, cada vez que nos amaramos. Pasando tu brazo por mi espalda, a la altura de mi cintura y poniendo tu mano en mi vientre y yo poniendo mi mano sobre la tuya.

En ese momento, pensaba en lo feliz que iba a ser cuando, en mi vientre, bajo nuestras manos, latiera el corazón de un ser que fuera una parte tuya y una parte mía. Pero, que aún faltaba para eso, poco, pero faltaba.

**Capítulo Nº 80:**

Estando así, te fijaste en las nubes y me dijiste:

- Hay nubes, ¿juguemos?

- Pero vistámonos primero, pues este juego me da sueño y no es conveniente dormir así y a la intemperie.

- Tienes razón, como siempre – te acercaste, me besaste para luego ponernos de pie y buscar nuestra ropa que había quedado cerca del árbol donde habíamos estado sentados.

Nos recostamos para mirar las nubes y estuvimos jugando un buen rato. Increíblemente no nos dormimos. Cuando llegó el medio día, te acercaste y me preguntaste:

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Sí – contesté.

Ibas a ponerte de pie y te sujeté, para preguntarte:

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A buscar la comida.

- No de eso – e hice que te acercaras –, de esto – y te besé.

Te separaste un poco, para mirarme, sonreíste y preguntaste:

- Y ahora, ¿quién se está aprovechando?

- Yo – y volví a besarte, con un beso largo, tanto que tu mano tocó mi mejilla, la bajaste por mi cuello, la hiciste llegar a mi seno y terminó en mi espalda a la altura de mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se acomodaran perfectamente.

- Debes comer algo – susurraste en mi oído.

- Luego – me gustaba sentirte, justo donde te encontrabas.

- Si no comes algo, vas a hacer que me enoje.

- ¿En serio? Y, ¿qué harías?

Te separaste de mí, para sentarte a mi lado. Luego te pusiste serio y dijiste:

- Primero regreso para hablar con la Dama Galadriel y decirle que no habrá boda. Luego, me voy de aquí donde sé no me encontrarías.

Cuando terminaste, sonreí, me senté y te dije:

- Eso no puedo permitirlo. Por eso, deberé sacrificarme y comer, aunque no tenga hambre.

Me miraste y negaste con la cabeza mientras sonreías. Fuiste a buscar lo que habías traído y nos sentamos a comer.

Después, pasamos toda la tarde haciendo planes para la ceremonia. En un momento de esa conversación, me preguntaste:

- ¿Quién va a efectuar la ceremonia?

- No lo sé.

- Pidámosle a Gandalf.

- Sí, podría ser – te dije, no muy convencida.

En realidad, tenía otra idea, pero en ese momento no podía decírtela.

- ¿Quieres que hable yo con él?

- Mejor dejémoslo pendiente y yo le digo.

Sé que te diste cuenta que algo tramaba. Por eso intentaste que te mirara, pero en ese momento te dije:

- Ten cuidado con lo que quieres hacer.

Con eso decidiste cambiar el tema.

Faltando como una hora para la cena, regresamos. Fuimos a mi habitación, donde me cambié, mientras me esperabas afuera. Fuimos a cenar. Después de lo cual, le dije a Galadriel lo de la fecha. Aún me pregunto por qué, si podría jurar que ella ya lo sabía.

El mes pasó volando. Lo más entretenido de todo fue que casi no nos vimos, de no ser por las comidas.

Hubo una semana, en que no sé qué se te dio por ir a hacer varias invitaciones en forma personal. Realmente, me conocías muy bien, porque si no le hubieras pedido a Galadriel que me avisara de esto y me lo dices tú, en ese momento suspendo todos los preparativos.

A la laguna no regresamos, una por falta de tiempo y otra porque los dos terminábamos el día agotados. Como sería que yo despertaba solo al amanecer.

Cinco días antes, llegó el primer invitado, Gandalf. Durante el almuerzo, me hiciste acuerdo que yo iba a hablar con él, para que efectuara la ceremonia. Quedamos de acuerdo en que esa tarde lo haría.

Aproveché un momento en que lo vi con Galadriel y le dije lo que tenía planeado, claro, si resultaba, aunque ella no me dio muchas esperanzas. Entonces, Gandalf me dijo que no me preocupara, que él se encargaría y aunque había llegado en la mañana, partió esa tarde; cosa que te extrañó bastante, pero te calmé diciendo que regresaría a tiempo.

Al día siguiente, después de la cena, me pediste que querías conversar conmigo. Realmente, me extrañó tu petición, pero creo que necesitábamos conversar un poco, cosa que había sido imposible los días anteriores y, en los días que quedaban, irrealizable. Por lo que fuimos a la fuente.

- Mónica – me dijiste cuando llegamos –, sé que antes ya te he preguntado lo mismo, pero aunque pienses que es inseguridad de mi parte, necesito saberlo... ¿Aún quieres efectuar la boda?

Me acerqué a ti y te quedé mirando, para decirte:

- No hubiera soportado todos estos días, que han sido de locos, si no estuviera segura de querer casarme contigo.

- ¿Y estarías dispuesta a hacer un sacrificio por mí?

Te miré extrañada, porque no entendí la pregunta, pero igual la contesté.

- Estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ti.

- No quiero que vuelvas a forzar, nunca más, una visión o un presentimiento.

Me quedé un rato pensativa. Sabía que lo pedías para protegerme, pero ese "nunca más" era lo que me detenía.

- Si no estás dispuesta – continuaste –, no te preocupes que aún estamos a tiempo para detener todo esto.

- Legolas, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que el "nunca más" es mucho tiempo, y no sabemos si vaya a ser necesario.

- Bien – dijiste –, no te preocupes que yo daré las excusas...

- Acepto, con una condición – te interrumpí.

- ¿Cuál?

- Prometo que, después de la boda, no volveré a forzar una visión ni un presentimiento, a no ser que una de tres personas así me lo solicite.

- ¿Quiénes serían esas personas?

- Gandalf, Galadriel y tú.

Ahora, fuiste tú quién se quedó pensativo, para luego decir:

- De acuerdo.

Luego, me acompañaste a mi habitación. Al día siguiente, empezaban tres días en que no saldríamos de nuestras habitaciones, eran tres días para poder reflexionar y descansar, para saber si el paso que estábamos por dar era el correcto. Eran tres días, en que te extrañaría como nunca.

Lo que hace el tiempo, en ese momento me pareció la más cruel de las torturas, y hoy encuentro que debería ser de la misma forma aquí.

Ineth se encargaba de llevarme los alimentos, pero no le estaba permitido hablarme, hasta el día de la boda.

En esos días, aproveché de repasar mentalmente todo lo que habíamos vivido: nuestras alegrías, tristezas, preocupaciones, discusiones, peleas, risas, etc. Todo.

Y, aunque, sabía que estabas en tu habitación; con todos esos recuerdos, te tenía a mi lado, abrazándome mientras acariciabas mi cabello.

**Capítulo Nº 81:**

Hasta que llegó el día. Ineth me llevó el desayuno y en cuanto la vi, le pregunté:

- ¿Llegaron todos los invitados?

- Sí, pero hubo uno que se excusó.

- ¿Quién?

- Maese Sam.

- Bueno – dije suspirando –, por lo visto voy a tener que ir a La Comarca para conocerlo, pero, dime, ¿llegó Gandalf?

- Sí.

- ¿Y sabes cómo le habrá ido con mi sorpresa para Legolas?

- La Dama Galadriel me dio instrucciones precisas de que no le comentara nada más al respecto.

- Pero, Ineth.

- Mónica, no puedo.

Conocía lo suficiente a mi amiga para saber que, si Galadriel le había dicho que no me dijera nada, ella no lo haría.

Pero, pude enterarme de todos los que habían llegado, hasta mi hermano, que generalmente llegaba casi a la hora precisa a todos lados, y que yo pensé llegaría una hora antes de la ceremonia, había llegado el día anterior. En ese momento, no me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, que vendría a descubrirlo esa noche.

A medio día, almorzamos juntas. Creo que debe haber sido para asegurarse de que comiera. Después de un rato, empecé a arreglarme, pues debía bajar a las cuatro. Mi vestido era sencillo, como los que a mí me gustan, lo único que Galadriel me convenció que fuera plateado, como el que me había puesto hacía ya un tiempo atrás. Mientras lo hacía e Ineth me ayudaba, peinándome con la "diadema de cabello", ella empezó a recordar varias veces en que habíamos sido cómplices, como cuando me fuiste a buscar y yo no estaba lista.

Cuando ya estuve arreglada, se empezó a preparar ella y yo la ayudé, a pesar que en un principio no quería. Ella sería mi dama de compañía, hasta donde se separaban los caminos a las habitaciones, lugar en que me esperarías y podría verte después de tres días que a mí me parecieron siglos.

Al llegar la hora, Ineth me dijo:

- Debemos bajar – me miró y continuó –. Si está muy nerviosa, respire profundo y vamos.

Abrió la puerta e hice lo que me había aconsejado.

Cuando llegamos abajo, vi que el bosque estaba hermoso. Aún no sé si sería la luz, pero los colores eran sublimes, como si todos los árboles se hubieran vestido de fiesta. Junto a eso había una brisa muy agradable y una música muy suave en el ambiente, que combinaba a la perfección con el canto de los pájaros.

Con Ineth empezamos a caminar. A los pocos pasos, te vi esperándome en el cruce de caminos, realmente brillabas. Tuve la intención de correr hacia ti, pero creo que no se hubiera visto bien.

Al llegar a tu lado, tomaste mi mano, la besaste y me dijiste:

- Estás hermosa.

- Será porque te amo – contesté.

Luego, empezamos a caminar hasta donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

Al llegar, vimos a alguien que nos hizo tener reacciones distintas: la mía de alegría y la tuya de sorpresa. Era Gandalf, que estaba entre los invitados, lo que quería decir que había conseguido lo que sería mi sorpresa.

Y realmente fue sorpresa la tuya. Primero, cuando entre los invitados estaban tus hermanos con sus esposas. Me miraste y yo sonreía. Pero, lo que más me gustó, fue ver tu cara cuando viste a quién iba a celebrar la ceremonia: tu padre. Cuando te diste cuenta de esto, sujetaste bien mi mano, y me miraste. Con eso supe que mi sorpresa te había gustado y fui feliz.

Durante la ceremonia me diste tu sorpresa, era un Dije en forma de Luna plateada, con su cadena. Tú tenías otro parecido, pero en forma de Hoja. Ahora, cuando los dos se acercaban, se unían en uno solo. Me encantó.

No me pidas dar más detalles de la ceremonia, pues creo que me encontraba en el cielo, y no bajé hasta cuando terminó, y tú te acercaste para darme un beso que no podría definir y, que fue la primera vez en que tu sorpresa nos traería un pequeño problema: se unieron tan firmemente, que casi no pudimos separarnos ante nuestra risa, y la de todos los que estaban ahí. Te juro que no me hubiera importado no separarlos, fue por eso que no hice el menor ademán de querer hacerlo, quién lo hizo fuiste tú.

Después se acercaron todos nuestros amigos a saludarnos. Los dos nos mirábamos de reojo, estábamos felices. Cuando se acercó Gandalf, le dije:

- Gracias.

- No tienes por qué darlas.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

- No eres la única que tiene el poder de la palabra.

Y después fue hasta donde estabas.

Cuando Aragorn se acercó, me dijo:

- Te saliste con la tuya, de lo que me alegro. Pero, ahora, ten cuidado que estás empezando a ganar mi confianza.

- ¿Nunca cambiarás?

- No, de lo que me alegro.

En ese punto ambos reímos y fue a felicitarte.

Mi hermano, se acercó y me dijo:

- No te olvides de siempre mirar hacia adelante y no te dejes influenciar tanto por el pasado.

- Trataré de hacerlo.

Se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente y fue a saludarte.

La conversación con Gimli, es otra que recuerdo, se acercó y me dijo:

- ¿Viste que era una herida? Si hubiera sido una desilusión, ésto podría haber pasado en mucho tiempo más.

- ¿Quién mejor para conocerte que un amigo? Y tú eres uno, en verdad, grande.

- No es para tanto. Ahora solo traten de no tener tanta pelea tonta.

- Así trataré.

Luego fue a saludarte. De todos me contaste que te dijeron, menos de Gimli. ¿Me lo dirás algún día?

Así, fueron pasando uno a uno. En ese momento, desee haber invitado solo a dos personas, ya que todo ese protocolo nos tenía separados mucho tiempo.

Realmente, nunca con tu padre nos llevamos. Pero finalmente, creí que habíamos encontrado un punto de acuerdo. Él estaba por su lado y yo por el mío, lo único en que podíamos concordar era en que ambos te queríamos, porque, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y pasaría, no podría negar que él te quería, aunque en algún momento llegué a dudarlo. Fue ahí donde entendí de donde habías heredado tu orgullo.

**Capítulo Nº 82:**

Fue después de los saludos, cuando pudimos volver a juntarnos. Luego, fuimos a cenar. En ese lugar, me di cuenta que algo me molestaba al estar ahí, como si algo me faltara. Te diste cuenta y me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – contesté mientras recorría el comedor con la vista.

No fue hasta encontrarme con la mirada de Aragorn, que me di cuenta qué era lo que me molestaba, y te diré que no fue la mirada de él, sino que mi hermano lo hacía como siempre. Al fijarme a donde dirigía sus ojos, realmente me sorprendió. Quién me había sacado de su rango de visión era Ineth.

Sonreí, entonces me dijiste:

- A ti te pasa algo, ¿qué es?

- Después te cuento – y me quedé observando un momento la escena, hasta que tomaste mi mano, como cuando te molestaba que mirara tanto al Príncipe Imrahil.

Con esa reacción, hiciste que te dijera:

- Aún sabiendo quién es, ¿tienes dudas? Míralo y fíjate a quién está mirando.

Así lo hiciste y me dijiste bastante sorprendido:

- A Ineth.

Solo asentí.

Cuando terminamos la cena, te dije:

- Legolas, acompáñame que quiero averiguar algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ven.

Fuimos a hablar con Éowyn. La verdad es que necesitaba a una mujer observadora, y no había nadie como ella.

Al preguntarle si se había fijado en mi hermano e Ineth, me contó que más de la mitad de los presentes se habían fijado en ellos. En la cena del día anterior, ya no habían dejado de mirarse, al igual que esa noche y que a pesar de ello, no habían cruzado palabra.

Cuando terminó de contarme, regresó con Faramir y yo me di vuelta y te quedé mirando, entonces me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Presentarlos, ¿me ayudas?

- ¿Solo presentarlos?

- Si es como supongo, es lo único que necesitarán.

- No sé – me contestaste algo dudoso.

- Vamos – insistí –. Yo voy a buscar a Ineth y tú a mi hermano, hacemos las presentaciones y los dejamos solos. Eso es todo. ¿Te das cuenta qué hubiera pasado si Gandalf no nos presenta?

- Pero, si fui yo quién me presenté.

- No, la verdad, tú me fuiste presentado por Tolkien.

Me quedaste mirando y sonreíste diciendo:

- En estos días, casi había olvidado por qué te amo tanto.

- Lo que yo, sé que amo tu sonrisa.

Te acercaste para darme un beso, y nuevamente los Dijes se unieron.

- Vamos a tener que empezar a cuidarnos – te dije.

- Tienes razón – contestaste mientras separabas la Luna y la Hoja.

Una vez que estuvimos separados, volví a decirte:

- ¿Vas a ir por mi hermano?

- Bien, pero ten preparado un plan "B", por si éste no resulta.

Y fuiste a buscarlo, mientras yo lo hacía con Ineth.

En cuanto la vi, me acerqué y le dije:

- ¿Es idea mía o andas huyendo de mí?

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Lo que pasa es que no conozco a sus amigos, por eso es que busco a quienes conozco.

- Bueno, eso es fácil de solucionar. A ver, ¿a quién te puedo presentar que yo sepa que van a congeniar? – y empecé a buscarte, en eso vi que te acercabas con mi hermano – ¡Ah! Ya sé, ven.

Le tomé la mano y salí a encontrarte. Cuando nos juntamos, le dije a mi hermano:

- Que bueno encontrarte. Quería presentarte a alguien quién ha sido una gran amiga en este bosque – luego me dirigí a ella que estaba de mil colores –. Ineth, te presento a mi hermano, el Príncipe Imrahil; Príncipe Imrahil, le presento a mi mejor amiga en la Tierra Media, Ineth.

- Mucho gusto – dijo él tomando su mano, inclinándose y besándola.

Ella hizo una reverencia y ambos se quedaron mirando.

Nosotros sonreímos, nos tomamos de la mano y los dejamos solos.

No recuerdo otro hecho trascendental de esa oportunidad, hasta que nos retiramos.

Cuando entramos a nuestra habitación, cerraste la puerta y yo te dije:

- Ten cuidado que Gandalf está abajo.

Sonreíste, te acercaste, me abrazaste y dijiste:

- No creo que vaya a decir nada, y tampoco me importa.

Te acercaste para besarme y sentimos un tirón en el cuello.

Nuevamente, los Dijes se habían unido. Cuando los ibas a separar, te dije:

- No, déjalos así, pero sácame el mío y yo te sacaré el tuyo. Los dejaremos juntos en la mesita, y podremos continuar donde nos quedamos.

Me sonreíste y así lo hicimos. De hecho, siempre lo haríamos así, pues cada vez que nos queríamos besar y nos olvidábamos de los Dijes, éstos se unían.

Después de dejarlos en la mesita, volviste a abrazarme, para acercarte a mis labios y besarlos en forma repetida. Luego, me dijiste:

- Te extrañé estos días que no te vi.

- ¿Solo estos días? Yo te extraño desde que regresamos de la laguna.

Y busqué tus labios y mientras nos besábamos, empezamos a desabrochar nuestras ropas. Pocos minutos después, estábamos ahí, de pie, desnudos, abrazados, besándonos. Mientras, nuestras manos acariciaban nuestros cuerpos.

En un momento, me separaste un poco y te quedaste mirándome. Los dos ardíamos de deseo. Me tomaste en brazos y me llevaste a la cama, me pusiste sobre ella. Luego, te acomodaste sobre mí y volviste a besarme. A los pocos minutos estabas en mí, haciendo que culminara de la mejor forma ese día que había sido perfecto.

Es difícil, creo, para una persona que no ame como nosotros nos amamos, pensar que el terminar un día agotador por dónde se le mire, cansados, jadeando, riendo en una cama, pueda ser perfecto.

Pero así lo hicimos. Después, me abrazaste poniendo tu mano en mi vientre y nos dormimos.

**Capítulo Nº 83:**

Al día siguiente, me desperté puntualmente. Tú seguías durmiendo. Sabía que para ti, el día anterior, había sido tan agotador como para mí, y no me equivoqué, ya que me senté en la cama, con las piernas dobladas y me quedé mirándote. Tú seguiste durmiendo. Realmente, nunca me iba a cansar de observarte, en especial en esa oportunidad, en que te sabía feliz.

Mientras te admiraba, recordé todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. En eso, miré la mesita y vi los Dijes que aún estaban ahí, unidos. Los tomé para verlos mejor. Eran hermosos y cuando más hermosos se veían, era en el momento en que se unían. Después volví a dejarlos sobre la mesita para seguir mirándote. Dormías tan tranquilo y juraría que en tus labios, se dibujaba una sonrisa. En todo eso, debo haber estado una media hora, hasta que despertaste, me miraste y dijiste:

- ¿Sigo soñando, verdad?

- Si es así, es un sueño que compartes conmigo – volví a recostarme y me abrazaste.

- ¿Hace mucho que despertaste?

- No, a la hora de siempre – apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello.

- O sea que debes estar cansada, ayer fue un día muy agitado.

- Y lleno de emociones para los dos.

- Dime, ¿cómo fue que conseguiste que mi padre viniera?

- Hablé con Galadriel y Gandalf. Pero fue él quién lo logró.

- Es por ser como eres, que te amo.

- No podía permitir que siguieran distanciados.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones. Pero, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál? – y te miré.

- Mi padre quiere que regresemos con él.

- ¿Y tú, qué quieres?

- Quiero lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Cuándo quedaste de contestarle?

- Se regresa mañana.

- Déjame pensarlo un poco y te contesto en el transcurso de la mañana.

Te diste cuenta que no tenía muchos deseos de abandonar Lórien, pero también sabía que te había costado dejar el Bosque Negro, y que en ese momento lo habías hecho por mí. Yo no podía ser tan egoísta como para darte la alegría de que tu padre aceptara nuestra boda y luego, volver a punto cero. Pero tenía que pensarlo bien. De hecho tenía que auto convencerme que quería volver allá contigo.

Me acurruqué a tu lado y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello. No sé si era tu intención, pero con eso, me quedé dormida.

Me despertaste cuando amanecía, con un beso en la frente.

- Sé que te amo – te dije –, que eso no es un sueño, pero dime, ¿es verdad que ayer quedamos unidos por siempre?

- Es verdad – confirmaste –, como lo es que me gusta despertar a tu lado.

Me abrazaste con fuerza para buscar mis labios y besarme, tus manos recorrieron mi espalda. Entonces, te separé un poco y dije:

- ¿No vamos a ir a desayunar?

- Nadie esperará vernos tan temprano, ¿o tienes hambre?

- Sí, pero no exactamente de desayuno.

Y busqué tus labios, de los cuales ya era adicta, al igual que de tu sonrisa y tus ojos.

Esa vez, te diré, fue especial y si me preguntaran los motivos, diría que fue la primera vez que nos amamos porque ambos nos deseábamos, solo porque nos amábamos. Todas las veces anteriores, había existido una razón especial: para alivianar tu tristeza, exclusivamente pasión o porque era nuestra noche de boda. Pero en esa oportunidad, era solo porque ambos nos queríamos y fue la que desee que tuviera consecuencias, aunque siempre supe que las consecuencias ya estaban. Solo debía confirmarlo y para eso faltaban algunos días.

Después, cuando se nos había pasado la agitación del momento, nos arreglamos para ir a desayunar. Al ir saliendo, te dije:

- Legolas, espera, falta algo... – y fui a la mesita por los Dijes, los separé con cuidado y te pasé la Luna diciendo – pónmela tú, yo te pongo el tuyo – y así lo hicimos.

Me miraste, te acercaste para besarme y los Dijes volvieron a unirse. Entonces te pregunté, mientras los separabas:

- ¿La idea de estos Dijes es no volver a besarnos nunca más? Porque van a terminar consiguiéndolo.

- No – contestaste sonriendo –. A ver, yo me lo voy a guardar debajo de mi chaqueta, así ya no va a molestar.

Luego, fuimos al comedor, juntos, de la mano, felices.

Cuando terminamos y salimos, vi a tu padre que conversaba con Galadriel. Te miré y dije:

- Legolas, dile a tu padre que iremos con él.

No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tus ojos se iluminaron y sonreíste. Acercaste mi mano a tus labios y la besaste.

Yo, por mi parte, forcé una sonrisa, pues aunque no forzaba los presentimientos éstos venían solos. Y en esa decisión, había algo que no me gustaba. Se dice que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y en ese momento, tenía mis ojos cerrados.

Lo único que agradezco es que Galadriel autorizara a Ineth para acompañarme. De lo contrario, mi estadía en el Bosque Negro, hubiera sido peor de lo que fue.

Legolas, no te culpo. Si había algo que me hacía feliz, era verte feliz a ti. Lo único que al igual que contigo tenía grandes alegrías, también tuve grandes tristezas, por la cantidad de fantasmas que ahí nos rodearon.

Todo empezó al día siguiente que llegamos, y tu padre que te encomendó unos trabajos que se estaban realizando cerca del río. Cosa que te hacía salir en la mañana después del desayuno, y no volvía a verte hasta poco antes de la cena. Pasaba todo el día con Ineth, recordando y riendo, te prometo que reía por no llorar.

Uno de esos días, recordamos el día de la práctica y el accidente de mi mano. Sin querer me puse a llorar, entonces Ineth me preguntó:

- ¿Qué le pasa? Todos estos últimos días ha estado muy sensible.

- Nada, Ineth. Es que parece que el matrimonio me ha puesto así. Aún tengo que acostumbrarme.

- Lo que pasa, es que con el Príncipe Legolas han estado separados mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no habla con él o con el Rey Thranduil? No es justo que estén tanto tiempo separados, si se acaban de desposar.

- Por favor no te preocupes, es mejor así. Dentro de poco, voy a tener que regresar a mi tiempo, y vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a estar separados.

No me contestó nada, pero sé que le dolieron mis palabras. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de que me fuera, pero era cierto, debería hacerlo.

No sé si te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba o fue Ineth que te habló, pero una noche, cuando nos acostamos, estábamos abrazados como siempre y me dijiste:

- Mónica, ¿hablaste con Gandalf sobre que regreses a tu tiempo?

- No, tú sabes que debo solucionar otra cosa antes de eso.

Después de una pausa continué:

- ¿O quieres que me vaya?

- Tú sabes que no. Pero si no solucionas pronto eso, Gandalf puede sospechar que no deseas regresar a tu tiempo, y cambiar las condiciones.

- No sé – contesté –. Mejor lo pienso mañana, ahora es mejor dormir – y cerré los ojos mientras acariciabas mi cabello.

Tenías razón, no quería hacerlo, pero ambos sabíamos que no podría seguir prolongando esto.

**Capítulo Nº 84:**

Todos los días anteriores, me había estado despertando lo que para mí era tarde, o sea al amanecer, pero al día siguiente de esta conversación, desperté a la hora de siempre. Pero sé que no era por nuestra conversación, aunque, quizás sí. Lo que me hizo despertar fue un malestar, que de a poco se transformó en una molestia en mi cabeza.

Me levanté para ir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire y ver si se me pasaba. Lo único que logré, fue que se me despejara la molestia en la cabeza, pero el malestar siguió.

Al poco rato, llegaste a mi lado y preguntaste:

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No sé, no me siento muy bien.

Tocaste mi frente y dijiste:

- No tienes fiebre.

- No es como otras veces. Es un malestar, pero ya se me pasará.

- ¿Por qué no te recuestas?

- No, prefiero quedarme en el balcón.

- Es mejor que me quede hoy aquí.

- Al contrario, ve para que termines pronto – la verdad es que no quería problemas con tu padre.

Nos sentamos en la banca, me abrazaste y poniendo mi cabeza en tu pecho, cerré los ojos. Deben haber pasado unos veinte minutos y me dijiste:

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- No.

- Entonces, es mejor que entres, te recuestes y voy a buscar a alguien, que pueda ver qué te pasa.

- No lo creo necesario.

- Claro que es necesario, porque puedes estar enferma.

- Legolas, por favor tranquilízate. Esto no es primera vez que me pasa, aunque es la primera vez aquí. Y si tengo razón, espero que no sea la última.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Déjame confirmarlo y te digo – te sonreí y acaricié tu mejilla.

Luego me abracé a ti, adoraba hacerlo y en esos días había llegado a extrañarlo. Así amaneció y me dijiste:

- Vamos a desayunar.

- Ve tú, después le digo a Ineth que me traiga algo, pero creo que si voy ahora, más rato me sienta peor.

- Si aún te sientes mal, es mejor que me quede.

- Por favor, no te preocupes y recuerda que las malas noticias, viajan más rápido que las buenas.

Me miraste preocupado, entonces te dije:

- Es posible que para la cena te tenga una buena noticia. Pero ahora, anda a desayunar y si ves a Ineth, dile si puede venir.

Te acercaste, me besaste y saliste.

Algunos minutos después, llegó Ineth con una bandeja y diciendo:

- El Príncipe Legolas me dijo que le trajera esto, y que me asegurara que comiera todo.

- Déjala a un lado, porque si pruebo un solo bocado, corre el riesgo de devolverse por el mismo camino.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Hace días que la noto rara.

- Te voy a contar, pero necesito que, primero, me hagas un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ve y asegúrate que Legolas se haya ido. No quiero tener problemas con su padre.

- Bien.

Ella salió y regresó cerca de media hora después.

- ¿Qué pasó que te demoraste tanto?

- Es que recién acaba de irse el Príncipe Legolas, ¿ahora qué necesita?

- Quiero que me ayudes a confirmar mis sospechas...

- ¿De qué?

- Creo que estoy embarazada.

Esa noticia primero la sorprendió y luego se alegró.

- Pero, ¿está segura?

- Segura, segura... no. Lo que pasa es que desde hace varios días que estoy durmiendo más de lo normal, tú misma has visto que he estado más sensible que nunca, hoy desde que desperté he estado con nauseas, además que tengo un atraso considerable en mi periodo.

- Todos esos son signos que podría tener razón, pero... – se veía bastante confundida.

- ¿Pero, qué?

- Hace solo quince días desde la boda.

Sonreí algo ruborizada, y le dije:

- Sí, pero hay hechos anteriores que pueden respaldar esta situación.

- Si es así, es mejor comprobarlo.

- ¿Sabes quién podría hacerlo y que sea lo suficientemente discreto para que no llegue, aún, a los oídos del Rey Thranduil?

- Sí, creo tener a alguien así.

- Entonces, vamos.

- No. Creo que sería mejor que viniera acá. Si alguien llegara a preguntar, se le puede decir que viene a verla ya que no se siente bien, porque si va usted, no van a creer que se sienta mal.

- Bien, ve a buscarle.

Salió, mientras me quedé viendo si me apetecía algo de lo que me había llevado, pero realmente era inútil.

Regresó cerca de media hora después, diciéndome:

- Disculpe, es que tuve que ir a buscarla a su casa, que queda algo alejada de aquí – hizo entrar a una dama muy bella, su piel blanca, sus cabellos tan dorados como los tuyos y una voz suave. Claro que solo hablaba en Élfico, por lo que Ineth tuvo que hacer de traductora.

Volví a recalcar que lo que se hablara en esa habitación, no debía saberlo tu padre, por lo que me dio la seguridad de que así sería.

Luego le conté lo que me pasaba y después de examinarme, confirmó mis sospechas. Le dio unas instrucciones a Ineth, para evitar los malestares y se despidió de mí, saliendo con mi buena amiga, que me dijo:

- Espere aquí, voy a ir a traerle algo para que pueda comer.

Yo estaba en el cielo, tendría un hijo tuyo. Entre medio de tanto pensamiento alegre, algo me hizo aterrizar: recordé a Gandalf. Y creo que lo de la puerta iba apuntado, justamente, a eso. Realmente, un bebé en ese momento, si bien era algo maravilloso, también iba a ser un problema. Ambos sabíamos que yo debía regresar a mi tiempo.

**Capítulo Nº 85:**

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, regresó Ineth con un té, al verme, me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué parece preocupada?

- Porque lo estoy.

- Si es por no poder comer, tome esto y verá que se le pasa el malestar, y luego podrá alimentarse.

- No es eso, Ineth. Es que creo que cometí un error al haberme embarazado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú sabes que debo regresar a mi tiempo y ahora no voy a poder hacerlo.

- Entiendo, pero es muy pronto para preocuparse. Primero, debe hablarlo con el Príncipe Legolas y juntos tratar de encontrar una solución.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – contesté tomándome el té que me había llevado. Como una hora después, pude, por fin, desayunar y con eso salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

Así, pasamos el resto del día, cuando estaba por anochecer, llegaste.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntaste en cuanto me viste.

- Bien.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, pero después de cenar, necesito hablar contigo.

- Voy a asearme, me cambio y vamos.

- Te espero.

Después de la cena, en que no dejaste de mirarme para asegurarte que comiera, fuimos al balcón y nos sentamos en la banca.

- ¿Qué querías decirme? – preguntaste.

- Tengo una noticia buena y mala.

- No veo cómo una noticia pueda ser buena y mala al mismo tiempo. Pero dímela y si es mala, ya veremos la forma de solucionarla.

Sonriendo tomé tu mano, la besé y la puse en mi vientre. Tus ojos brillaron, mientras me miraron sorprendidos, luego de unos segundos tus labios sonrieron y preguntaste:

- ¿Estás segura?

- Hoy me lo confirmaron.

Acariciaste mi mejilla, te acercaste y me besaste, para volver a mirarme y dijiste:

- No veo cómo esa noticia pudiera ser mala.

- Lo mismo pensaba yo, hasta que recordé a Gandalf.

Tu sonrisa desapareció y me abracé a ti. Entonces dijiste:

- No puedes irte.

- No quiero irme. Quiero estar aquí, contigo, tener a nuestro bebé, verlo crecer. Pero el compromiso que hice con Gandalf, me va a obligar a irme.

- No te preocupes, hablaré con él. Tiene que comprender. Voy a decirle a mi padre, para que alguno de mis hermanos termine los trabajos cerca del río, y yo iré a hablar con Gandalf.

- Por favor, Legolas, no hagas eso. Sé que Gandalf va a venir dentro de unos días...

- Te pedí que no forzaras nada – me interrumpiste.

- Y lo he cumplido, es lo que presiento en forma natural. Además, si lograras obtener la autorización de tu padre, eso significaría que te irías. Ahora, al menos, te veo en las noches, si haces ese viaje no te vería en días. Y te diré que te necesito a mi lado.

Besaste mi frente y me abrazaste con fuerza, para decirme:

- Bien, esperaré aquí a Gandalf, pero voy a hablar con mi padre. Ese trabajo lo puede supervisar cualquiera. Además, ahora, quiero estar cerca de ti no solo en las noches.

- Legolas, si haces eso, tu padre me culpará de tu decisión, y con razón.

Realmente, me angustiaba que pudieras tener una discusión con tu padre, por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes que la decisión es mía, no puede culparte a ti. Si mi presencia en ese trabajo fuera imprescindible, asumiría esa responsabilidad y trataría de terminar lo antes posible, para poder regresar a tu lado. Pero, te repito, eso lo puede hacer cualquiera.

- Pero tu padre te lo encargó a ti. Termínalo lo más pronto que puedas, que yo te estaré esperando y como ya te dije, me conformo de verte, al menos, en las noches.

No me contestaste y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, pero si seguía insistiendo, terminaríamos discutiendo y eso era algo que no quería.

Después de un momento, entramos a acostarnos. Como siempre, me abrazaste y yo apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho, me diste un besito en la frente y dijiste:

- Te amo – y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello.

Cerré los ojos y poco después me dormí.

Al día siguiente, desperté temprano, algo sobresaltada, pues no estabas a mi lado. Me senté en la cama y te busqué en el cuarto. Como no estabas, fui al balcón y tampoco estabas ahí, ni en el cuarto del lado. Por lo que decidí vestirme e ir a buscarte. Cuando estaba por salir, llegaste.

- Legolas, ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.

- Fui a arreglar unas cosas. No te preocupes que ya no hay ningún problema.

- ¿De qué? – pregunté extrañada.

- Uno de mis hermanos se va a encargar de supervisar los trabajos cerca del río, y yo me quedaré aquí, contigo.

Te juro que si me hubieras dicho que no iba a verte por seis meses, no me hubiera importado tanto como la noticia que me tenías.

- ¿Fuiste a hablar con tu padre?

- Sí, y no fue tan terrible como imaginaste.

Nunca te lo dije, pero no fue imaginación, fue una visión.

- Le dijiste que estaba embarazada, ¿no?

- Por supuesto, debía saberlo, ¿no crees?

Esa vez me hiciste llorar de rabia, desilusión, vergüenza. Siempre te dije que no me conocías enojada, realmente enojada. Eso fue hasta ese momento, e hiciste que te dijera:

- Bien merecido lo tengo, por haberme casado con un Elfo tan tonto como tú.

Te acercaste con intención de abrazarme, pero yo te esquivé y preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿No podías esperar unos días?

- Pero, ¿por qué? – realmente no entendías nada.

- Legolas, hace quince días que nos casamos. No hay forma que pueda tener una confirmación de embarazo, con tan poco tiempo – seguía llorando.

Te diste cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- O sea... – no te dejé terminar.

- El día en que fuimos a la laguna, cuando te pedí que por favor, lo dejáramos para después de la boda. El día que deseé tener un hijo tuyo... Ya decía yo que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, porque puede cumplirse. Según eso tengo un mes y medio de embarazo. Cosa que no quería que tu padre supiera, pero gracias, ya se lo dijiste tú mismo... Aragorn me dijo que era una niña mimada, pero eso fue porque, realmente, a ti no te conoce. Tu padre quiere imponer su voluntad y tú has aprendido de él, ¿no?... ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Bien, hazlo. Al menos, sé que en tu vida has hecho algo inteligente: dividir tu habitación – en ese momento salí por el balcón, a la habitación de al lado, para tirarme en la cama a llorar y lo hice hasta que me dormí.

**Capítulo Nº 86:**

Desperté con una caricia en mi mejilla y mi nombre:

- Mónica, por favor, perdóname.

No dije nada, solo tomé tu mano y la aparté de mí. Luego me levanté, fui al espejo para arreglarme un poco el cabello, dándome cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto que había llorado. Tú no te habías movido. Salí al balcón y me senté en la banca. Necesitaba despejarme. Tuve la intención de tomar el caballo e irme a Lórien, pero en ese momento, nuestro enlace fue salvado por mi orgullo.

Volví a empezar a llorar. Te prometo que no me explicaba, cómo pudiste decirle a tu padre que no ibas a continuar con el trabajo, que te había encomendado, siendo que yo te había pedido, especialmente, que no lo dejaras.

Mientras pensaba en esto, llegó Ineth; que al verme llorando, preguntó:

- Mónica, ¿qué le pasa? – se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

- Me desposé con un tonto, que no puede seguir una instrucción simple... Ineth, por favor dime, si te digo que quiero que termines algo que has empezado, ¿entiendes lo que quiero que hagas?

- Por supuesto. Pero, ¿por qué no me explica qué pasó?

- Legolas le dijo a su padre que estaba embarazada.

- Y al Rey le debe haber extrañado como a mí.

Te prometo que no había consuelo que funcionara. No podía parar de llorar, e Ineth lo intentó todo.

Entonces probó llevarme a nuestra habitación y le dije:

- No, yo... no vuelvo... a entrar... ahí.

Y di vuelta para ir al otro cuarto. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y cuando entramos, sentí que la puerta se cerraba. Supe que habías escuchado toda la conversación. Ineth hizo que me recostara y me sirvió un vaso con agua, quedándose conmigo hasta que volví a dormirme.

Al despertar, estaba ahí conmigo.

- ¿Se siente mejor? – preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no habla con él? Estoy segura que lo que hizo, fue pensando en que era lo mejor para usted y el bebé. Además, toda esta situación puede hacerle mal. Recuerde que debe tratar de estar tranquila y hoy, fuera que no ha comido nada, casi lo ha pasado llorando.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las tres. ¿Quiere que le vaya a buscar algo para comer?

- Bueno.

- ¿Y si veo al Príncipe Legolas?

No contesté, y después de un momento, continuó:

- Bien, es su decisión. Pero creo que debería reconsiderarlo.

Mientras ella salía, me senté en la cama y acaricié mi vientre, mal que mal una parte tuya estaba ahí, conmigo. No sé cómo ni por qué, pero empecé a recordar todos los momentos alegres que había vivido contigo, desde que te vi en la reja de mi trabajo, hasta cuando puse tu mano en mi vientre, pasando por varios momentos, como cuando regresaste de ese viaje de doce días, las veces en que habíamos ido a la laguna, el día de la boda. Lo más extraño de todo fue que, a pesar de que por cada episodio que recordaba, habían momentos tristes, estos no venían a mi memoria.

Llegó Ineth con la comida y juro que no tenía hambre, pero comí solo por el bebé.

Pasé tres días encerrada, en que a la única que dejaba entrar era a Ineth. Hasta que me trajo una noticia:

- Mónica, llegó Gandalf y dice si lo podría recibir.

- ¿Sabes cuándo llegó?

- Me contaron que anoche, después que usted ya se había acostado.

Me quedé un momento en silencio. Tú sabes que él prefiere llegar de día a todos los sitios, por ello me extrañó lo que me dijo mi amiga. Luego, pensé en voz alta:

- Ya debe haber hablado con Legolas.

- Yo creo lo mismo, pero qué le digo.

- Dile que él no tiene que pedir autorización, para hablar conmigo.

- Bien – y salió.

Unos minutos después, golpearon a la puerta y fui a abrir. Como lo suponía, era Gandalf.

- Mónica, que bueno verte – me dijo saludándome.

- Gandalf, pasa. Siempre es bueno ver una cara amiga.

Nos sentamos en el sillón.

- Ahora, cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? Por lo que veo ustedes no van a cambiar nunca.

- Para qué preguntas, si estoy segura que Legolas ya debe haberte contado todo.

- Bueno, él me contó su versión, ahora quiero conocer la tuya.

- Mi versión de qué.

- ¿Qué te parece de todo lo sucedido desde hace dos meses? Días más, días menos.

Le conté, las partes que no sabía, desde que llegamos a Lothlórien un mes antes de la boda, hasta cuando me había encerrado en la habitación. Al terminar, me dijo:

- Realmente, tienes la facultad de complicar todo, ¿te has dado cuenta? Claro que con eso no quiero decir que Legolas no tenga culpa en esto. Sí, le creo cuando me dice que no fue su intención provocarlo. Ahora, tengo una nueva proposición, pero tengo que ofrecérsela a ambos y no puede ser por separado. Él me dice que eres tú que no quieres verlo.

- Y tiene razón. Te juro que si no fuera orgullosa, ese mismo día me regreso a Lothlórien.

- Pero, ni siquiera por esta vez.

- ¿En serio que no puedes ofrecerlo por separado?

- No, tienen que estar ambos.

- De acuerdo – me costó aceptarlo, pero, en el fondo sabía que Gandalf tenía razón, los dos teníamos parte en todo lo que había pasado, y el acuerdo que habíamos hecho, no tenía valor. Por lo que este nuevo acuerdo tendría que ser tomado por ambos.

Se levantó y fue a buscarte. Yo lo esperé sentada en el sillón. Como quince minutos después, regresó contigo, y te sentaste en el sillón, en el lado contrario a donde yo estaba.

Si Gandalf se entretuvo con mi conversación con Aragorn, aquella vez, para él, debe haber sido de antología. Trato de imaginarme esa escena y debemos haber parecido dos niños malcriados, que se habían enojado por, según él, una tontería y que no había forma de reconciliarlos.

- Bueno, por lo que veo, es mejor que les diga pronto lo que tengo que decirles... Cuando ambos me pidieron mi opinión, sobre la boda antes de haber cumplido la promesa hecha, yo les dije que no estaba de acuerdo, creo que ahora saben perfectamente los motivos que tuve para eso. Pero quisieron seguir adelante con todo y los apoyé. Ahora, Mónica, estás embarazada y así no puedes regresar a tu tiempo. Tampoco es conveniente, esperar a que nazca el bebé y luego enviarte de vuelta. Estoy conciente que todo bebé necesita a su madre. Por lo que les voy a ofrecer esto: Mónica, tú dices que máximo necesitas diez años en tu tiempo, para arreglar todas tus cosas y regresar acá. Bueno, yo te ofrezco que te quedes en la Tierra Media por diez años, a contar del día en que nazca en bebé, pero que, cuando se cumpla ese plazo, tú no pongas ningún impedimento, pues no te va a valer ninguna excusa. En esa fecha, tú regresarás a solucionar tus cosas allá... Quiero que tomes en cuenta que, lo que te estoy ofreciendo es que no dejes tan pequeño al bebé.

- Si es posible hacer eso – le contesté –, estoy de acuerdo y... gracias.

- Bien, entonces te quedarás hasta que cumpla diez años... Ahora, Legolas, quise que estuvieras presente, porque no voy a variar nuevamente, las condiciones en la estada de Mónica acá. Espero que estés conciente de lo que se acordó.

- No te preocupes – le respondiste –, que no creo que haya necesidad de variar esas condiciones.

- Entonces les voy a dar un consejo, ahora y por el bien del bebé, deberían tratar de solucionar sus problemas, por lo que los dejaré solos – y diciendo esto, salió.

Creo que debemos haber estado un par de minutos sin decir nada, hasta que sentí tu mirada y que me dijiste:

- Mónica...

Fue con esa sola palabra, que supe que aún no podía hablar contigo y me paré para salir al balcón. Allí me senté en la banca. No estoy segura, pero me parece que, durante el par de horas que estuve sentada ahí, tuve la mente en blanco, ya no podía pensar. Pero de lo que me di cuenta era que no podía seguir así; que como decía Gandalf, podía perjudicar al bebé y eso era lo que menos quería. Por lo que entré al cuarto, tú ya te habías ido, me dirigí al ropero, saqué la ropa para montar y me cambié. Cuando estaba por salir, llegó Ineth con la bandeja del almuerzo y al verme así vestida, me preguntó:

- ¿Dónde va?

- Voy a dar una vuelta, estaré de regreso antes de la cena – y tomé la fruta que había llevado.

- Pero no me diga que va a montar, en su condición no es aconsejable.

- No te preocupes, que no me voy a alejar mucho – y salí.

**Capítulo Nº 87:**

Cuando llegué donde estaban los caballos, me fijé que el tuyo no estaba, monté el mío y salí a trote suave. Como le había dicho a Ineth, no me alejé mucho, llegué a un claro donde me detuve y desmonté. Me senté apoyada en uno de los árboles y cerré los ojos unos minutos, para escuchar la conversación que sostenían. Cuanto me hubiera gustado haber entendido el idioma.

Después saqué la fruta que había llevado y me puse a comerla. Cuando terminé, volví a cerrar los ojos por un momento, y cuando los volví a abrir, quedé mirando uno de los árboles que estaba justo frente a mí, y pregunté:

- Dime, viejo amigo, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?

La brisa de la tarde movió sus ramas, como si me contestara: "Busca en tu corazón".

Inconcientemente, lo hice. ¿Sabes qué encontré? Un profundo amor por ti.

- Entonces, ¿tengo que olvidar todo lo que pasó? – pregunté ahora.

Y su respuesta fue: "¿Qué dice tu corazón?"

Después de un momento, le sonreí, me paré y me acerqué a él, acaricié su tronco mientras le decía:

- Gracias.

Luego, fui a buscar mi caballo y monté regresando sobre mis huellas.

Cuando llegué, me fijé que tú ya habías regresado, pues estaba tu caballo. Desmonté y fui a mi habitación, donde me esperaba Ineth.

- Mónica, estaba empezando a preocuparme, ¿cómo está?

- Bien, Ineth. Ahora, ya estoy bien y con hambre, ¿crees que me puedas conseguir algo para comer?

- Seguro. A esta hora, ya debe estar lista la cena. Le traigo algo inmediatamente – y salió, yo diría, feliz. Lo que pasaba era que realmente, los últimos días había comido muy poco y esto la tenía algo preocupada.

Después que terminé de comer lo que llevó, le dije:

- Ineth, cuando fuiste a buscar la comida, ¿viste a Legolas?

- Sí, estaba conversando con Gandalf. ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere hablar con él? – realmente estaba deseosa que solucionáramos el problema.

- No – le contesté sonriendo –, pura curiosidad.

Se desanimó con mi respuesta.

- Es que pensé...

- No te preocupes, es que formulé mal mi pregunta. Ahora, mejor me voy a acostar.

Entonces, me ayudó a cambiarme y me dejó en la cama.

En cuanto salió, me levanté y me vestí de nuevo, pues hacía unos minutos que te había sentido en la habitación de al lado.

Salí al balcón y me senté en la banca, luego te llamé:

- ¡Legolas!

Tardaste un poco en salir, pero cuando lo hiciste, me quedaste mirando un momento y preguntaste:

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – me hablaste tan serio que por un momento, estuve a punto de regresar al otro cuarto. Pero, me sobrepuse...

- Hablar contigo. Creo que debemos hacerlo, como nos dijo Gandalf.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que, ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar contigo, que ya me cansé de estar esperando a que te dignes a hablar conmigo?

- Tú sabes lo que pasaría, no tienes por qué preguntarme eso... Ahora, dímelo y damos por terminado todo acá.

Te diré que, en ese momento, tuve miedo de lo que pudieras decir.

Te diste vuelta, te apoyaste en la baranda y, por un momento no dijiste nada, hasta que susurraste:

- Sabes que no puedo. Te amo demasiado.

Me levanté del asiento, me paré a tu lado, tomé tu mano, nos miramos y te dije:

- Lo sé, y lo peor... o mejor de eso es que, también te amo, y la prueba está aquí, conmigo – puse tu mano en mi vientre.

Te acercaste para abrazarme y decirme:

- Por favor, perdóname. Realmente, no quise perjudicarte. Estaba feliz con la noticia y quise que todos lo supieran.

- Legolas, no hay nada que perdonar, estabas en tu derecho. En ningún momento, te expliqué los motivos por los que debías guardar silencio... Por último, qué más da lo que piense el resto, es lo que nosotros pensemos lo que debe importarnos y lo que yo pienso es que te amo.

Te separaste un poco de mí, tomaste mi cara y te acercaste a mis labios, besándome como me gustaba.

Luego tomaste mi mano y me llevaste en dirección a tu habitación, nuestra habitación. Cuando íbamos a entrar te detuviste y me preguntaste:

- ¿No hay problemas con este cuarto?

Solo negué con la cabeza.

Entramos y empezaste a besarme y acariciarme, cosas que me transportaban. Nuestras manos actuaron solas, con toda la pasión acumulada en los días que no estuvimos juntos, quedando, en poco tiempo, desnudos y en la cama. En ese momento, temí que esa misma pasión pudiera perjudicar al bebé, pero no me atreví a detenerte y no me equivoqué, ya que fuiste sutil y amoroso; convirtiendo el momento en algo perfecto.

Después, no solo me abrazaste como siempre, sino que también, por un momento, acariciaste mi vientre. Luego, entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Besé tu pecho, cosa que sabía te hacía estremecer, entonces me abrazaste con fuerza y dijiste:

- Traviesa.

- Te amo.

- Mejor duerme – y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, que como siempre, hizo que me durmiera.

Al día siguiente, desperté poco antes que amaneciera, abrazada a ti. Tú, dormías. Me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho Gandalf el día anterior, y me alegré de estar embarazada. Al menos, estaríamos diez años juntos, antes de separarnos.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, me acerqué a tus labios y los besé. Me miraste y dijiste:

- No me digas que vas a aprovecharte.

No contesté, solo volví a besarte, entonces me abrazaste y te acomodaste sobre mí para decirme:

- Desde anoche estás muy traviesa.

- Algo más que agregar a mimada, terca e impulsiva.

- No importa, porque es exactamente así que te amo. Ahora, vamos a desayunar.

En ese momento, me acordé de Ineth.

- ¡Uy! – dije – ¡Ineth!

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Debe haberme llevado el desayuno al cuarto... Debe estar preocupada.

- Es mejor avisarle que estás acá.

- Sí, me visto y voy – pero ni te moviste –. Claro que tienes que darme permiso – nada, solo sonreías –. Legolas, permiso – te acercaste y me besaste, luego te recostaste a mi lado, dejándome libre para levantarme y te dije – Gracias.

Me vestí mientras me mirabas y te pregunté:

- ¿No te vas a levantar?

- Más rato.

La verdad es que, si no hubiera sido porque tenía que ir a tranquilizar a Ineth, yo hubiera estado contigo.

**Capítulo Nº 88:**

Cuando estuve presentable, fui a la habitación de al lado por el balcón, como supuse, ahí estaba mi amiga, esperándome preocupada:

- Ineth, disculpa.

- Mónica, me tenía intranquila, pensé que habría salido de nuevo.

- No, estaba al lado – y sonreí al recordar aquella noche juntos.

- ¿Solucionó el problema? – solo asentí – No sabe como me alegra escuchar eso. Pero, ¿dónde va a desayunar?

- Llévate la bandeja, después con Legolas vamos al comedor.

- Bien – tomó la bandeja y me fijé que me había llevado uvas.

- Espera, déjame esto – y me quedé con la fruta. La vi salir y regresé al cuarto contigo. Cuando entré, escondí el plato a mi espalda y te dije:

- ¿Aún no te levantas?

- No, aún es temprano. ¿Hablaste con Ineth?

- Sí, ya está todo arreglado con ella.

- Entonces, ven.

- No, porque no me levanté para después volver a acostarme.

- Ven y dime qué es lo que escondes.

- Yo, nada.

- Entonces, ven o sino voy a ir a buscarte.

- Ten cuidado que estoy cerca del balcón y no creo que saldrías así.

- ¿Eso crees? – y te ibas a levantar cuando decidí acercarme, sentándome en la orilla de la cama. No podía permitir que alguien más, viera aquellas formas que me fascinan.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunté.

- De tus besos – me tomaste de la cintura y te acercaste para besarme.

- No – te contesté –. Mira lo que traje.

- Sí, muy dulces, pero no tanto como tus labios.

- Ni siquiera las has probado.

Tomaste una, te la comiste y luego dijiste:

- Ya, sigo prefiriéndote a ti – me hiciste reír con esa frase –. Vamos, recuéstate a mi lado, y las comemos.

Te miré un momento, luego me paré, me saqué el vestido y me acosté a tu lado. Realmente, estuvimos jugando con las uvas, claro que terminamos comiéndolas. Luego, te pusiste serio y me dijiste:

- Vamos a desayunar, que es tarde.

- Pero, ahora ya no tengo hambre.

- Recuerda que no solo debes alimentarte tú, ahora también debes pensar en el bebé.

- Fue por eso que traje las uvas, son ricas y nutritivas. A ver, dime, ¿tienes hambre?

- Pero, yo no cuento, eres tú la que importa.

- Pero tú comiste menos que yo y estoy segura que no tienes hambre.

- Está bien, por lo visto no quieres comer más, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

- Quedémonos aquí y conversemos. Me parece que hace siglos que no lo hacemos – diciendo esto apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y me abrazaste.

- Temo que si conversamos, terminemos discutiendo nuevamente.

- Te prometo que si veo un atisbo de discusión, cambio el tema.

- Bueno, ¿de qué quieres conversar?

- ¿Crees que en estos diez años que nos ha dado Gandalf, podamos realizar el viaje que hemos planeado?

- Por supuesto.

Y con esa afirmación empezamos a conversar y planear lo que haríamos. Tú en varias oportunidades acariciaste mi vientre, hasta que tomamos el tema del bebé.

- Mónica, tengo una duda con respecto a algo que me dijiste sobre el bebé.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cómo sabes que quedaste embarazada en la laguna, y que no fue el último día en que estuvimos aquí?

- Porque fue después de la laguna, cuando empecé con ciertos síntomas característicos.

- Y dime, ¿sabes si va a ser niño o niña?

Te miré y contesté:

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Curiosidad.

- Tendría que forzar una visión, ahora dime tú si quieres que lo haga.

- No.

- Bien, entonces, no lo sé – te confieso que te mentí, sí lo sabía, pero, realmente, quería conservar la sorpresa.

- Bueno, no importa lo que sea, lo único que espero es que sea como tú.

- No, por favor – contesté –, que se parezca a ti. Aún no estoy preparada para lidiar con alguien que sea como yo.

- ¿Y qué harías si fuera tan tonto como soy yo?

- Realmente lo prefiero. Un pequeño Elfo hermoso, cariñoso y tonto como tú.

- Pero, puede ser niña.

- Entonces, sería hermosa, cariñosa y tonta como tú. ¿Contento?

Ambos reímos y me preguntaste:

- ¿Cuántos niños te gustaría tener?

Nunca, en todo el tiempo en que habíamos estado juntos, habíamos tocado el tema.

- ¿Qué te parece veinte? Es un bonito número.

- No crees que sería mucho y Gandalf no creo que quiera volver a cambiar la proposición, y solo vas a estar diez años acá.

- Pero voy a regresar, y recuerda que habíamos prometido no tocar ese tema.

- Bien, pero sigo pensando que veinte es un número muy grande.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Cuántos te gustaría tener?

- No importa que fueran dos, pero me gustaría que no fueran todos niños o todas niñas. Hay veces en que pienso que me hubiera gustado tener una hermana.

- Como a mí me hubiera gustado haberme criado con mi hermano, por eso no quisiera que fuera el único bebé.

- Quiero que me prometas algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que te vas a cuidar. No quiero que les pase nada malo.

- No te preocupes que yo no quiero, tampoco, que le suceda algo malo y conozco mis limitaciones.

- Ojala que regrese para cuando vaya a nacer el bebé – pensaste en voz alta.

- ¿Quién?

- Alguien que me gustaría que conocieras.

- ¿A quién esperaste la vez pasada?

- Sí, tuvo que viajar de nuevo. Lo único que esta vez, va a pasar un período largo fuera.

- ¿Y quién es?

- Cuando te lo presente, te lo diré.

- Tanto misterio – comenté.

Me abrazaste con fuerza y besaste mi frente.

**Capítulo Nº 89:**

No volviste a los trabajos junto al río, pasaste todo el tiempo de espera conmigo. Te contaré que, tiempo después, supe que tu hermano se demoró no más de veinte días, en terminar el trabajo encomendado por tu padre, y eso gracias a lo avanzado que habías dejado los trabajos. Estoy segura que nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas, si hubieras sido tú quién los finalizara. Nunca te lo comenté, pero sabía gran parte de la, llamémosla, conversación que habías sostenido con tu padre aquella noche, y la otra parte la supe después del nacimiento del bebé.

Durante todo ese período, fue un sueño hermoso. Nos levantábamos, desayunábamos, íbamos de paseo por los alrededores, regresábamos a almorzar, íbamos al balcón, cenábamos; todo en medio de risas, jugando, besándonos, mientras mi vientre crecía. A ti, en las noches, te gustaba acariciarlo y muchas veces, el bebé respondía moviéndose, no dejándome dormir hasta que se tranquilizaba.

Un día, teniendo ya los ocho meses, estábamos sentados en la banca, tomados de la mano y me contabas una historia, cuando sentí una pequeña contracción que me hizo, inconcientemente, sujetarte fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaste preocupado.

- Nada – contesté –, sígueme contando.

- Mónica, si pasa algo, dime.

- Ya te dije: nada. Sí creo que el bebé quiere nacer pronto, no hoy, pero pronto.

- Por favor, no quieras ocultarme nada – me pediste.

- No te preocupes, y sígueme contando.

- No, ya terminaré de contarte otro día, es mejor que ahora vayas y te recuestes.

- Legolas, ya te dije que estoy bien y, por favor, no quiero discutir por una tontería.

- Bueno, como no quieres discutir, vas a ir ahora a recostarte.

- No, como no quiero discutir, nos vamos a quedar aquí y me vas a terminar de contar la historia.

Me miraste, te paraste y con un movimiento tan rápido que no me dejaste reaccionar, me tomaste en brazos, para llevarme a la cama en medio de mis protestas. Y como viste que me iba a levantar, me dijiste:

- Si te levantas de esa cama, te encierro en esta habitación hasta que nazca el bebé.

- Legolas, estoy bien.

- Ya te dije: Si te levantas te encierro.

- Tú sabes que no hay cerrojo que me pueda mantener encerrada.

- No te atreverías.

- ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que la promesa que te hice abarcó solo las visiones y presentimientos.

- También prometiste que te cuidarías, hazlo.

- En ese momento te dije que conocía mis límites.

- ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte acá, si solo es hasta la cena?

- Es por la forma en que me lo... ordenaste.

Me miraste por unos segundos, luego te acercaste, te sentaste a la orilla de la cama y suavizando tu voz, dijiste:

- Disculpa, lo que pasa es que me pusiste nervioso. Tú sabes que el bebé y tú son lo más importante para mí.

- Lo sé y es por eso que aún estoy en la cama. De lo contrario, ya me hubiera parado de aquí.

- Por favor, dame en el gusto y no te levantes, así voy a estar más tranquilo.

- Bueno, pero solo hasta la cena y si terminas de contarme la historia.

Sonreíste y te sentaste a mi lado, entonces apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y seguiste contándome la historia.

Diez días después y luego de dos sustos, llegó el día.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a desayunar como siempre. No sé si habrá sido un presentimiento, pero te pedí que no fuéramos a dar la vuelta de siempre. Que fuéramos a conversar a la banca del balcón. Te extrañó esa petición, pero así lo hicimos. Cuando llegamos, te pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿tienes sueño?

- No – contestaste y me quedaste mirando.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- Bueno – te dije –, escucha bien que no voy a volver a repetirlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Empecé a contarte, nuevamente, la historia de "El Enfermero de Chacho". Me miraste y sonreíste.

Cuando estaba terminando el relato, me empecé a sentir incómoda, por eso cuando terminé, me paré y fui a la baranda.

Te acercaste y preguntaste:

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, solo estaba cansada de estar sentada... ¿Te gustó la historia?

- Como todas, pero ¿a qué se debe que me la hubieras contado ahora?

- Todos estos días me has estado haciendo recordar esa historia. Además te la debía.

Tomaste mi mano y nos quedamos mirando los árboles. Hasta que sentí una contracción tan fuerte que mis piernas se me doblaron y tuviste que afirmarme y me preguntante:

- ¿De nuevo?

Yo negué con la cabeza y te dije:

- No, ahora me parece que sí quiere nacer.

Me tomaste en brazos y me dejaste en la cama para decirme:

- Voy a avisarle a Ineth, ¿vas a estar bien?

- No te preocupes, que esto no es cosa de cinco minutos.

Saliste, y si no calculé mal el tiempo, en no más de dos minutos estuviste de regreso.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntaste.

- Bien. No te preocupes, que para hoy vamos a tener a nuestro bebé con nosotros, en brazos.

- Te amo. Ahora quédate tranquila que Ineth ya va a venir.

Tomaste mi mano y cerré los ojos. Antes que llegara Ineth, me vino otra contracción que me hizo sujetar firme tu mano y te escuché decirme:

- Ya va a pasar.

Poco después, llegó Ineth con la Dama que me confirmó el embarazo y te hicieron salir.

En ese momento, no creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pero sonreí al recordar cuando, en Minas Tirith, Éowyn te hizo salir cuando me iba a vestir.

El bebé nació cerca de las diez de la noche, un niño hermoso, al que me dejaron verlo unos segundos y luego, Ineth me dio un té que me hizo dormir.

**Capítulo Nº 90:**

No sé cuantas veces desperté, pero en todas, algunas veces Ineth y en otras tú, me hacía beber de la infusión y seguía durmiendo. Recién cuando dejaron de dármelo, pude despertar bien. Estabas conmigo, acariciaste mi mejilla con el dorso de tu mano y me preguntaste:

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si hubiera dormido una semana.

- No fue tanto, solo dos días.

- ¿Y el niño?

- Está bien, durmiendo.

Quise levantarme, pero me detuviste diciendo:

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Quiero verlo.

- Espera, te lo traigo, pero no te muevas de aquí.

Te paraste y fuiste hacia la cuna, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Lo tomaste y me lo llevaste, recostándolo a mi lado, lo miré y te dije:

- Viste que tenía razón, es un Elfo hermoso y sé que con el tiempo será cariñoso y tonto como tú.

Entonces, te miré y estabas serio, por lo que pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, me gusta verte feliz.

- Pero, ni tu cara, ni tus ojos dicen eso.

- Son ideas tuyas... Ahora, es mejor que él vuelva a su cuna y tú comas algo... Voy a buscarte algo, no te muevas de ahí – dijiste, mientras te miraba dejar al niño en la cuna y salir.

Cuando regresaste, volví a preguntarte:

- Legolas, por favor, dime, ¿qué sucede? ¿Le pasa algo al niño?

- No, no te preocupes, come que ya hablaremos.

Con eso me confirmaste que algo pasaba, y sabía que si no comía no me dirías nada, por lo que decidí comer rápidamente, para que me dijeras lo que pasaba. Pero cuando terminé, me dijiste:

- Voy a dejar la bandeja y regreso.

- Legolas, por favor, deja la bandeja sobre una mesa y dime lo qué pasa. Esa fue la única razón que tuve para comer.

Me miraste un momento y dejaste la bandeja como yo te había dicho, sobre una mesa. Luego, te sentaste a la orilla de la cama y tomaste mi mano para decirme:

- Por favor, no te preocupes, que el niño está bien.

- Entonces, dime qué sucede, no es normal que me hayan hecho dormir por dos días después que naciera, además, te noto extraño.

Me quedaste mirando, y aunque no creo que haya sido tu intención, te escuché en mi mente: "No sé como decírtelo".

- Legolas, si no me dices qué pasa – continué –, te prometo que me levanto y salgo a buscar a alguien que pueda hacerlo.

Bajaste la vista y soltaste mi mano, para decirme:

- Hubo una complicación después que nació el niño. No me pidas que te explique algo, que yo mismo no he entendido, pero me dijeron que si vuelves a quedar embarazada, es muy probable que no sobrevivas al parto.

Creo que estaba preparada para todo, menos para eso. No estoy segura de lo que pasó después, por lo menos en los siguientes cinco minutos. Tampoco te podría decir si pensaba en algo. Creo que mi mente estaba en blanco. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es tu voz, casi como un murmullo, tan lejana que aún no logro saber qué me decías. Cuando empecé a reaccionar, fue como si todo se me viniera encima: te escuchaba, pensaba y lloraba. Todo junto. Fue por eso, que te pedí:

- Por favor, déjame sola, aunque sea cinco minutos.

- Mónica...

- Por favor, te lo suplico, cinco minutos, no pido más.

Bajaste la vista, te paraste y saliste del cuarto.

Me di media vuelta y hundí mi cara en la almohada, exclusivamente para gritar y poder llorar, golpeé varias veces esa almohada. En ese momento, te prometo que sentí que la vida era cada vez más injusta conmigo. No me podía explicar, por qué cada vez que estaba encontrando la felicidad, algo pasaba que se tornaba en una pena mayor. Recordé la conversación que tuvimos, cuando hablamos de tener varios niños, y todos esos sueños habían quedado en eso, solo sueños. Quería hablar con Gandalf y pedirle que me enviara de vuelta a mi tiempo. Cuando pensé en el niño y en ti, ninguno de los dos tenía culpa alguna en lo que pasaba, y si me iba, los únicos que sufrirían serían ustedes, sin contarme yo.

Cuando regresaste, solo lloraba. Te sentaste en la orilla de la cama y tocaste mi hombro, diciendo:

- Por favor, cálmate. Verás que todo va a estar bien. Los tres estaremos bien – pero algo en tu tono de voz, me decía que ni tú mismo lo creías.

Me di vuelta, me senté y te abracé. No sabes cuánto te necesitaba. Me abrazaste y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello. Entonces, me dijiste algo que estoy segura que, muchas veces, lo debes haber pensado, pero nunca me lo habías dicho:

- Tú eres mi niña mimada y por eso no me gusta verte llorar. Pídeme lo que quieras, que yo veré la forma de conseguirlo, solo por verte sonreír.

Lo único que con eso, en vez de calmarme, me hiciste llorar más.

No sé cuánto tiempo lo hice, pero fue mucho. Cuando, estuve más calmada, me separaste un poco, secaste las últimas lágrimas de mis ojos. Me miraste, te acercaste y me besaste varias veces, como a mí me gustaba, tantas veces fueron, que no sabría decir cuántas. Después acariciaste mi cara y dijiste:

- Es mejor que te recuestes y trates de descansar. Yo me quedaré contigo.

- No tengo deseos de dormir.

- Entonces, no lo hagas, solo recuéstate y descansa.

Te paraste y fuiste a buscar una silla, pero te dije:

- Legolas, ven aquí, como siempre – y te señalé a mi lado.

¡Cómo te necesitaba a mi lado! Sé que lo sabías y por eso fuiste conmigo. Acariciaste mi cabello, pienso que para que durmiera, pero no pude. Ambos estuvimos despiertos toda la noche.

Ahora que recuerdo esa vez, a mi memoria vienen unos versos:

"...Llorando las propias,

¿Quién vio las ajenas?

Mas todas son penas,

Carita de Luna."

Esa vez, yo estaba tan triste, que no me di cuenta cómo te había afectado todo lo que había pasado. También, una parte de tus sueños se habían desvanecido.

Tiempo después, conversando con Ineth, me contó que el hecho de mantenerme dormida por dos días, en parte había sido por ti, pues cuando te dieron la noticia y vieron cómo te había afectado, supieron que era necesario darte tiempo a que pudieras asimilarlo. Sabían que yo te necesitaría y antes, me dijo, hubiera sido imposible.

Lo único que nos hizo reaccionar esa noche fue el niño, que despertaba con hambre y luego de alimentarlo, se volvía a dormir y nosotros a pensar. Creo, esa noche, haber recorrido toda mi vida, con penas y alegrías, pero el hecho de recordar lo vivido contigo era, con todo, lo más hermoso que me había pasado. Nunca me dijiste en que pensaste aquella noche; aunque, ahora, puedo darme una idea, no mal con el tiempo he llegado a conocerte, los más de diez años que estuvimos juntos me enseñaron eso y más. Pero, no nos adelantemos.

**Capítulo Nº 91:**

Así amaneció, y me dijiste:

- Voy a ir a buscarte el desayuno.

- No tengo hambre.

- Lo supongo, pero debes pensar en el niño – y saliste.

Poco después, llegó Ineth con la bandeja:

- ¿Y Legolas? – le pregunté.

- Fue a hablar con el Rey Thranduil. Me pidió que le trajera esto y viera que lo comiera todo.

- ¿De qué iba a hablar con su padre? – pregunté, pero realmente pensaba en voz alta.

- No sé – contestó dejando la bandeja en la cama.

Después se acercó a la cuna, se quedó viendo al niño y me preguntó:

- ¿Ya le dieron un nombre?

- No, la verdad es que hemos estado preocupados por otras cosas.

Entonces, Ineth se me acercó y me dijo:

- Mónica, por favor, trate de reaccionar. Lo que pasó no tiene porque afectar lo que sienten... La Dama Galadriel, cuando me comunicó que vendría con usted, me dijo que me encomendaba a mí, para que siempre tuviera a una amiga que le recordara que, usted tiene una gran fuerza para poder sobrellevar cualquier problema. Lo único que necesita es un apoyo y esto lo ha encontrado en el Príncipe Legolas... Es por eso que juntos pueden vencer todo lo que se les ponga por delante, al igual que esta situación... Por esta razón, es que debe reaccionar y a la vez hacerlo reaccionar a él... Quién los necesita es el niño, denle un nombre, que se sienta querido. Si va a ser solo él, disfrútenlo.

Desde hacía un rato que yo estaba llorando, porque tenía razón. Como ya te lo había dicho, eras tú quién me hacía especial, tú eras mi gran apoyo, si había logrado hacer algo con lo encomendado por Gandalf, era por ti. Además sabía, lo había visto, que todo lo sucedido te había afectado. Que si no lograba recuperarme, tú tampoco lo harías; en ese momento, los papeles se habían cambiado, necesitabas un apoyo y yo estaba tan derrumbada como tú, y el único afectado con eso, era el niño.

Ineth, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me abrazó dejándome llorar en su hombro.

En eso llegaste y le preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasó, si ya estaba calmada?

Ineth se paró y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, te dijo:

- Mi Señor, déjela llorar, que le hará bien. Yo voy a llevar al niño para cambiarlo, y tome algo de aire. Así van a poder estar solos.

Luego, salió llevándose al niño, y tú te sentaste donde estaba ella, nos abrazamos mientras acariciabas mi cabello, tratando de calmarme.

Debo haber estado así, al menos un par de horas. Cuando sentiste que ya me estaba tranquilizando, me apartaste un poco, me miraste y besaste mi frente, para luego decirme:

- No importa lo que pase, yo siempre te amaré.

- Lo sé – contesté – y yo te amo demasiado, para que algo así logre separarnos. Pero Ineth tiene razón, si no podemos superar esto, puede llegar a afectarnos realmente y vamos a perjudicar al niño. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida, es a mirar siempre adelante y en esa dirección estás tú y está él. Lo que acaba de pasar es una carga, que es mejor arreglarla en el camino.

No sé cómo me estaba sobreponiendo a lo que sentía.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

- Ambos sabemos qué hacer, cuidar al niño; y qué no hacer, tendremos que cuidarnos.

- No te preocupes, que yo te cuidaré. No sé qué haría si supiera que ya no te tendría a mi lado.

Volví a apoyar mi cabeza en tu pecho y me abrazaste con fuerza, me sentía protegida. Entonces, me dijiste:

- Ahora deberías comer algo, no has tocado nada de la bandeja.

- Como algo, si vas a buscar a Ineth para que traiga al niño. Dile que no se preocupe, que yo lo cuidaré desde ahora.

Te separaste un poco de mí, tomaste mis manos y las besaste. Luego, te paraste para ir a buscar al niño, mientras yo empecé a comer.

Algunos minutos después regresaste con él en brazos, te sentaste a mi lado y mientras yo comía, me comentaste mirándolo:

- Es hermoso, y se parece a ti.

- Eso no es cierto – traté de dibujar una sonrisa –. Fíjate bien: sus cabellos son dorados, su boca es como la tuya y te apuesto que va a sonreír como tú. Ahora, mira sus ojos, también son como los tuyos y podrán convencerme de lo que sea. Sobre su nariz, no podría asegurarlo, pero te digo que yo no la tenía como él. En otras palabras, va a ser como tú.

- No importa, a mis ojos siempre será como tú.

- Pero, ¿no crees que debemos ponerle un nombre?

- Tienes razón, ¿qué nombre te gustaría?

- Hay uno que se me ocurre, pero prefiero que tú le pongas un nombre en Élfico.

- Pero dímelo, tal vez también me guste y se lo dejamos.

- No, por favor, permíteme guardarlo para mí.

- Es de alguien especial para ti, ¿verdad? – y bajaste los ojos.

Ya me preguntaba: ¿cuándo regresaría mi Elfo celoso?

- Tienes razón – contesté –, es el nombre de alguien muy especial en mi tiempo, y que cuando regrese, va a ser quién mantendrá tu recuerdo conmigo por diez años.

Me miraste y tus ojos estaban tristes, pero no te expliqué mis palabras. Entonces, insistí:

- Pero dime, cómo se va a llamar.

- Déjame pensarlo un momento y te digo.

Cuando terminé de comer, me pasaste al niño y tomaste la bandeja diciendo:

- Voy a dejarla y regreso.

- Bueno, pero no tardes mucho que quiero hacerte una consulta.

Saliste y yo me quedé mirando al niño. Aún me molestaba que no tuviera hermanos, pero lo que más me molestaba era una visión que había tenido en Lórien, donde te veía jugando con cuatro niños; uno, el mayor, sabía que lo tenía en brazos, pero los otros tres no lograba explicármelos. Y en ese momento, pensé en un montón de tonterías. Recién, cuando llegaste, despejé mi mente de esos pensamientos. Te sentaste a mi lado y me dijiste:

- Dime...

- Legolas, ¿qué fuiste a decirle a tu padre?

- Ha estado preocupado por ti y fui a decirle que ya te encontrabas mejor – ni tú mismo creías lo que me decías, pero no quise insistir.

- ¿Ya pensaste un nombre?

- He pensado en varios, pero aún no me decido por ninguno, ¿quieres decidirlo tú?

- No, en serio, quiero que lo haga tú.

- Entonces, déjame pensarlo un poco más. Ahora, es mejor que trates de dormir un poco. Pásame al niño para que regrese a la cuna.

Cuando te lo iba a pasar, se despertó y nos quedó mirando y te dije:

- Ves, tiene tus ojos.

- Pero, su mirada, es como la tuya – y sonreíste –. Ahora, pásamelo para ponerlo en su cuna.

- Vas a tener que esperar, porque creo que este jovencito debe haber despertado, pues tiene hambre.

Y no me equivoqué. Después que comió, volvió a dormirse. Entonces, lo dejaste en la cuna y te sentaste a mi lado. Empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, hasta que me dormí. Aunque no creo haberlo hecho por más de una hora.

Al despertar, me miraste y dijiste:

- Sigue durmiendo.

- No puedo, ya no tengo sueño.

- Bueno, pero al menos descansa.

- No te preocupes, que de aquí nadie me va a mover.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar así contigo, que me abrazaras, que acariciaras mi cabello, me besaras. Realmente, no podía encontrar algo mejor.

- Dime, te gusta Gwelyan.

- ¿Qué significa?

- El día que me digas el nombre que habías pensado, te diré lo que significa. Solo dime si te gusta.

- Eso es chantaje, pero no importa. Sí, me gusta.

Y ese fue su nombre. Realmente, mantuviste tu promesa de no decirme su significado hasta que yo te dije el nombre que le había dado. Pero eso, fue poco antes de separarnos.

**Capítulo Nº 92:**

Cuando Gwelyan iba a cumplir dos meses, nuevamente, vi asomarse nubes de tormenta, al notarte triste. Varias veces te pregunté el motivo, pero no hubo forma de que me lo dijeras; hasta una noche, después de la cena, en que te portaste extrañamente alegre, para lo que habían sido los días anteriores.

Habíamos estado toda la cena riendo y llegamos al cuarto riendo, también. Me llevaste al balcón, donde me abrazaste y me besaste para decirme:

- ¿Te había dicho que eres hermosa?

- Más de una vez.

- Entonces, lo confirmo – y volviste a besarme.

Después, volviste a llevarme a la habitación, me besaste acariciando mi espalda para después desabrochar mi vestido, terminando en la cama, abrazados, cansados, felices.

Poco después me dormí. Aunque me extrañaba tu proceder, nunca lo relacioné con algo malo.

Esa noche, desperté sobresaltada, pues no estabas a mi lado y cuando te busqué, estabas parado junto a la cuna, mirando a Gwelyan, y pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿pasa algo malo?

- No te preocupes, no es nada, vuelve a dormir.

- Entonces, ven, aquí, conmigo.

- Ya voy – me contestaste, pero no te moviste.

Entonces me levanté, fui a donde estabas y volví a preguntar:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Me abrazaste y al besar mi frente, dijiste:

- Nada.

- Legolas, por favor, dime. No quiero romper mi promesa, pero me estás obligando a hacerlo.

- Vamos a acostarnos.

Una vez en la cama, me dijiste:

- Mi padre me pidió hacer un trabajo especial.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es un trabajo que me va a tener lejos, al menos, quince días.

- Pero, ¿por qué tanto?

- Es un trabajo delicado y, esta vez, no voy a poder pedirle a alguno de mis hermanos que lo haga.

- Pero, ¿quince días?

- Por lo menos... Hace tiempo que me lo había dicho y yo lo había postergado, pero ya no voy a poder seguir haciéndolo.

- ¿Y cuándo tienes que irte?

- Después del desayuno.

Con esas palabras me senté bien y te quedé viendo para decir:

- ¿Y cuándo pensabas comunicármelo? Casi he tenido que obligarte.

- Disculpa, debería habértelo dicho hace días.

- Bueno – te dije, volviendo a poner mi cabeza en tu pecho –, si tu padre te lo pidió, tendremos que aceptarlo, pero trata que no sea más que eso.

- Haré lo posible – contestaste mientras acariciabas mi cabello.

Cuanto me hubiera gustado haber mirado tu cara al decirme eso, pues estoy segura que hubiera sabido que había más en esas palabras que las que escuchaba.

Al día siguiente, partiste. No sabes lo que me dolió verte mientras te ibas, pero en ese momento empecé a contar los días que pasaban y los que quedaban para que regresaras.

Con tu padre, no habían sido muchas las veces en que nos habíamos encontrado, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero esa fue una de esas ocasiones especiales.

Fue el día catorce, quedando un día para que regresaras, cuando llegó Ineth con un mensaje que me llamó poderosamente la atención, aunque mi corazón algo me decía:

- Mónica, el Rey Thranduil dice si puede ir a hablar con él, la espera en el jardín de flores.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunté bastante extrañada.

- No sé, a mí también me sorprendió cuando me pidió que le trajera el mensaje.

- Entonces, por favor cuida a Gwelyan. Yo regresaré lo antes posible.

Salí y fui al Jardín de Flores. Un lugar muy hermoso que, de vez en cuando, me gustaba ir a pasear allí.

Cuando llegué, me fijé que tu padre estaba esperándome en uno de los asientos. Apenas me acerqué, hice la reverencia de protocolo y me dijo:

- Mónica, que bueno es verte. En general, no hemos conversado mucho. Por favor, siéntate, aquí a mi lado – y así lo hice –. ¿Cómo está el niño?

- Gwelyan está bien, gracias.

- Que bueno escucharlo. Me contaron que sueles venir a este jardín a menudo.

- Así es... Pero, mi Señor, a qué se debe esta conversación intrascendente.

- Nunca te he juzgado mal, eres una persona que le gusta que le digan las cosas directas... Legolas mandó un mensajero diciendo que va a necesitar, al menos, unos quince días más.

No sé por qué, pero cuando Ineth me avisó que tu padre quería hablar conmigo, suponía algo así. Pero no fue eso lo que me dolió esa vez, ni las que siguieron, sino que en todas ellas, nunca me mandaste ni una línea explicando, lo que yo pensaba, eran retrasos. Todos los mensajes fueron a través de él. Primero fueron otros quince días, luego dos meses, después otro mes y lo último que soporté fueron dos meses más. Un total de seis meses de no verte y tener noticias tuyas solo a través de él, llorando todas las noches y pensando un montón de estupideces.

Quince días antes de que se cumplieran los seis meses, hablé con Ineth:

- Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda, necesito de mi amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No voy a seguir esperando eternamente a Legolas. Si no llega dentro de quince días, nos iremos a Lothlórien.

- Mónica, esa es una decisión muy drástica, ¿está segura de querer hacer eso? Además, debe pensar en Gwelyan, es pequeño para hacerlo montar.

- Hace tres meses que lo estoy pensando, si no se ha dignado de mandar una explicación, no veo la necesidad de seguir esperándole. Por Gwelyan, no te preocupes, voy a hacerle un arnés especial para poder llevarlo cómodamente.

- ¿Y cuándo tiene pensado partir?

- Como te dije, al día siguiente de que me avisen que no va a llegar, o sea en quince días más.

Y así sucedió. Como siempre, el día anterior, tu padre me mandó a llamar para decirme que, nuevamente, había otro retraso y que esta vez sería por solo quince días, pues ya estaban terminando los trabajos.

- Mi Señor, no os preocupéis en volver a avisarme que no va a llegar. Sí os agradeceré que, cuando sepáis que regresa, me lo comuniquéis – hice una reverencia y regresé a la habitación para decirle a Ineth que partiríamos al día siguiente, poco antes del amanecer.

Durante mucho tiempo, me pregunté por qué no me habían detenido los soldados que vigilaban el perímetro del Bosque. Realmente, hay veces en que llego a ser muy cándida. Tu padre nunca me quiso y en ese momento, se deshacía de quién no debería haberse desposado con su hijo.

**Capítulo Nº 93:**

Bueno, así fue que con Ineth y Gwelyan nos marchamos. En uno de los descansos, ella me preguntó:

- Mónica, ¿qué pasará cuando el Príncipe Legolas se entere que dejó el Bosque Negro con el niño?

- Bueno, si por más de seis meses pudo olvidar nuestra boda y que teníamos un hijo, no veo por qué se vaya a acordar ahora.

- Pero pienso que va a ir a buscarla.

- Que me busque no quiere decir que me encuentre. Por favor, no te preocupes que vamos a estar bien.

Cuando llegamos era de mañana y Galadriel nos esperaba:

- Mónica, mi querida niña, que bueno verte con bien.

- Galadriel, quería solicitarte alojamiento para nosotros, pues no voy a regresar al Bosque Negro.

- Por supuesto, mi niña. Tú sabes que aquí siempre tendrás cobijo. Aunque te diré, ha sido una locura realizar este viaje con el niño tan pequeño – y se acercó para verlo.

- De los tres, él fue el que viajó más cómodo.

- Entonces, deben estar cansadas. Sus habitaciones están listas para que vayan a reposar, después de almorzar conversaremos.

Con Ineth hicimos una pequeña reverencia y fuimos a las habitaciones. En la mía habían instalada una cuna donde dejé al niño, mientras yo me asomé al balcón. Me encantaba lo que se podía ver desde allí: las copas de los árboles formaban un mar tranquilo, que se movía al ritmo de la brisa.

Fue Gwelyan quién me sacó de mis pensamientos, pues aunque aún no caminaba, se podía parar afirmándose y hablaba un idioma de niño, pues no era Lenguaje Común e Ineth me aseguraba que no era nada en Élfico. Pero que yo entendía a la perfección.

Lo miré, estaba parado, afirmado en la cuna, me miraba sonriendo y como te había dicho: eras tú el que me miraba y sonreía.

Lo saqué, sentándolo en la cama para jugar un rato. La verdad es que no descansé como se suponía que debería haberlo hecho y no lo necesitaba. Cuando fue la hora de almorzar, llegó Ineth a buscarme.

Una vez que terminamos de comer, Ineth llevó a Gwelyan a la habitación, mientras con Galadriel salimos a conversar por los alrededores.

- Mi niña, ahora me puedes contar qué ha pasado, que Legolas no está aquí contigo y el niño – la manera de plantearme la pregunta, fue lo que me llamó la atención y le hablé de lo que había sucedido, desde mi llegada al Bosque Negro y los motivos que había tenido para salir de ahí.

- ... Ahora, lo único que sé, es que no quiero regresar allá.

- Pero, dime, ¿supiste qué trabajos eran los que habían mantenido a Legolas, lejos?

- No, porque ese no es el problema. Lo que no logro entender y creo que no podré perdonarle, es que no me haya mandado alguna explicación, todas las recibí a través del Rey Thranduil. Todas las veces en que yo tuve que explicarle algo, y no podía hacerlo personalmente, escribía algún mensaje; hasta cuando me lastimé la mano, el mensaje se lo dicté a Ineth.

- Lo sé, mi niña, pero, la decisión que tomaste, ¿no habrá sido apresurada? Tienes que darte cuenta que te estaba pidiendo solo quince días más.

- Pero, ya le había dado seis meses.

- ¿Y qué eran quince días más?

- Y luego, serían otros veinte días, siguiendo con un mes. No, ya era bastante tiempo.

- Tú sabes, que va a venir a buscarte acá.

Asentí.

- Pero no quiero verlo.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De perdonarlo? – que bien me conocía.

- Fueron seis meses de llorar todos los días. No quiero seguir así – no sé por qué lo dije si empecé a llorar de nuevo –, pensar en él lo único que hace es lastimarme. Cada vez que veo a Gwelyan, lo veo a él y con eso tengo suficiente.

- Ya, mi niña, tranquilízate – me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas –. Si no quieres verlo, no lo harás. Yo hablaré con él.

- Gracias. Te puedo pedir un favor – le dije, sacándome la cadena con la Luna –, dale esto, que es suyo. Él va a entender.

Ella me lo recibió, sin decirme nada. Sequé mis lágrimas y le dije:

- Por favor, ahora podrías disculparme. En la mañana no pude descansar, pues me puse a jugar con Gwelyan y quisiera alcanzar a hacerlo ahora, antes de la cena.

- Ve, mi niña.

Y regresé al cuarto. Cuando llegué, Ineth me vio y me dijo:

- Voy a llevar a Gwelyan a dar un paseo por los alrededores, para que pueda descansar.

- Gracias.

Una vez que salió, me recosté con la idea de dormir, pero no podía hacerlo, había algo que me faltaba y eras tú. Ya otras veces me había pasado, en el tiempo que habíamos estado separados, pero esa vez, saqué por conclusión que iba a ser más difícil, ya que por mientras habíamos estado juntos, me había acostumbrado a tenerte cerca. En esos seis meses, la única forma de dormirme era llorando, y te juro que ya estaba cansada. Además, pensé que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, pero me equivoqué, pues nuevamente me dormí, llorando.

Cuando Ineth me avisó que ya era la hora de la cena, le pedí que me disculpara y me trajera algo para comer en el cuarto. Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno le pedí a Galadriel que me disculpara para las comidas por los próximos días, cosa que me permitió quedarme en el cuarto cuando llegaste.

Ese día, cuando Ineth me llevó el desayuno, le dije:

- Necesito pedirte un favor muy especial.

- Usted sabe que no es necesario que me pida las cosas en ese tono – realmente había empleado un tono bastante duro.

- Disculpa, es que hoy va a llegar Legolas, ¿puedes llevar a Gwelyan para que lo vea?

- Creo que sería mejor que lo llevara usted, pero si no quiere, no se preocupe, yo lo llevaré.

- Gracias... Además, necesito que me avises cuando se vaya – pensé que solo estarías por ese día.

En ese momento, Ineth me hizo un ademán que me hizo saber su pensamiento. Hacía mucho tiempo, que había logrado quitarle muchos de los gestos de sumisión y respeto, para que me tratara como a su amiga. Pero ese día en particular, los puso en práctica todos. Nunca se lo recriminé, pues tuvo toda la razón de lo que hizo, y aunque me dolió, jamás dejó de ser mi mejor amiga.

Tomó a Gwelyan y haciendo una reverencia, salió. Realmente me dolió esa reverencia, más que si me hubiera dicho cualquier otra cosa.

Te sentí, por cinco días, pero el tercer día de tu estadía, en la tarde, golpearon a mi puerta y el corazón se me detuvo por unos segundos. Pero, fui a abrir. La visita me sorprendió más que si hubieras sido tú, era Galadriel.

- Mi niña, ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro, pasa.

Entró y fue para el lado del balcón, diciéndome:

- Cuando Gandalf me comentó que iba a hacer que te fueran a buscar, no estuve muy de acuerdo, pero conociéndolo hice preparar esta habitación para alojarte, pues sabía que te gustaría la vista que tiene... ¿Sabes por qué no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión? – negué con la cabeza – Sabía del dolor que tenías en tu tiempo, supe del dolor que ibas a tener acá y del que ibas a provocar, pero Gandalf me dijo que no me fijara en eso, sino que fuera más allá y así me convenció que aceptara que te quedaras. Con el tiempo, te tomé gran cariño y por eso, cada vez que necesites mi ayuda, la obtendrás... Pero ahora, voy a solicitarte algo que sé no te gustará, aunque también sé que te hará bien y sabes a lo que me refiero... Quiero que vayas, en este momento, a la fuente – no sé que cara habré puesto, pero ella continuó –, mas no quiero que lo hagas ni por mí, ni por Gwelyan, o por Legolas, hazlo por ti. Ambos necesitan conversar.

Estaba tan herida que el dolor me cegaba y creo que, si algo en mi interior no me hubiera detenido, le hubiera contestado muy mal. La quedé mirando un momento, sabía que quería decir con esas palabras, y le dije:

- Ese favor es muy grande y como se me enseñó a ser agradecida de las ayudas que recibo, es que voy a hacer lo que me pides. Lo único que espero es que no te equivoques.

Haciendo una reverencia, salí.

**Capítulo Nº 94:**

Ese camino que tantas veces lo había recorrido feliz, esa vez fue un verdadero tormento. Cuando llegué, estabas esperándome. En cuanto me viste, te pusiste de pie, pero creo que fue mi mirada la que te detuvo de acercarte, y me dijiste:

- Muchas veces me dijiste que mi mirada era tan mortal como mis flechas, pero es porque nunca te has mirado, en la forma en que lo haces ahora.

- ¿Y cómo querías que te mirara después de seis meses?... Seis meses en los cuales no tuve noticias tuyas, más que a través de tu padre.

- ¿Piensas, acaso, que estos meses yo no los extrañé? Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar con ustedes. Quería terminar lo antes posible... Tú no sabes...

- No, no lo sé – te interrumpí – y tampoco se me permite averiguarlo, pues hace un tiempo me sacaron una promesa que me ha costado, pero he mantenido. Por esa razón, si no se me dice lo que pasa, yo no puedo saberlo.

Bajaste la vista. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a interpretar ese gesto: "ese tema era algo de lo que no te gustaba hablar". Por lo que continué...

- Bien, no quieres tocar el tema. Déjalo así, no te voy a obligar. Galadriel me dijo que teníamos que hablar, pero de esa forma, no quiero.

Di media vuelta e iba a regresar a mi cuarto, cuando me dijiste:

- ¡Espera!, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Te la diré, pero, te advierto, después no volverás a verme – como me quedé esperando esa explicación, sacaste una cajita de madera y me la pasaste, diciendo –. Toma, esto tampoco es mío; si no lo quieres, dáselo a Gwelyan, creo que deben ser suyos.

No necesité abrirlo, sabía que serían los Dijes, luego continuaste:

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada y fui a hablar con mi padre? Tenías razón, discutí con él por el hecho que iba a dejar el trabajo, que me había pedido supervisar. Según él, el motivo de que esperaras un bebé no era suficiente para que yo abandonara el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Como vio que no me hacía cambiar de opinión, me dijo que no me preocupara, que él enviaría a uno de mis hermanos para terminar, pero que si me habías convertido en un inútil, era mejor que abandonara el Bosque Negro. Hace algún tiempo, con Aragorn, habíamos planeado formar una colonia en Ithilien. Una vez que solucionamos el problema que tuvimos esa vez, hablé con Gandalf para decirle lo que había sucedido, y que le dijera a Aragorn que me avisara, si lo que habíamos planeado, seguía en pie... Por mientras, hablé con mi padre diciéndole que en cuanto naciera el bebé, yo iría para preparar todo en Ithilien y llevarte junto al niño. Fue ahí cuando hubo la otra complicación y conseguí con mi padre otros dos meses. Sé que me notaste extraño varios días antes, y eso fue porque él me recordó lo que tenía que hacer. Desde un principio, supe que los trabajos no durarían menos de seis meses, pero no pude decírtelo. Ya decirte que serían quince días, fue difícil. Por eso, a mi padre, le pedí que fuera ganando tiempo de a poco... En todo este tiempo, solo le envié un mensaje, el último, pidiéndole quince días más, y como respuesta me llegó la noticias que habías abandonado el Bosque Negro, con Gwelyan e Ineth... Ahora que ya sabes toda la historia, podrás contársela a Gwelyan. Si necesitas ubicarme, dile a la Dama Galadriel, ella sabe cómo hacerlo.

Te pusiste de pie y cuando te ibas, dije:

- Por favor, una sola pregunta – te detuviste y me miraste, entonces dije –. ¿Por qué?

- Lo único que quería era que confiaras en mí, como tantas veces me lo pediste tú a mí – después te fuiste.

Me dejaste desorientada y no solo por no saber cómo regresar a mi habitación, sino que hiciste que me sintiera peor de lo que ya me sentía. Por un momento, me senté para poner en orden mis ideas. Algunos minutos después, cuando pude hacerlo, regresé a mi cuarto. Galadriel ya no estaba y me tiré a la cama a llorar.

En ese momento, te odié y me odié, realmente odiaba a todo el mundo... y lo peor, lo que fue mi mayor pecado mientras estuve allá, odié a Gwelyan. Al punto que cuando llegó Ineth, le solicité:

- Por favor, Ineth, necesito pedirte un enorme favor y no quiero que me lo niegues ni me pidas explicación alguna.

- ¿Qué necesita?

- Llévate a Gwelyan, no quiero volver a verlo.

No sé si siempre supo lo que iba a pedir, pero no me dijo nada, solo tomó al niño y salió.

Volví a llorar. Algo oprimía mi pecho, que me dolía, provocando el llanto. Lo hice por días. De rabia, pena, desilusión, dolor y angustia. Me sentía mil veces peor que el día que me encontraste en la reja de mi oficina. Si cuando me dijiste que le habías dicho a tu padre lo de mi embarazo, Ineth no había podido calmarme, esos días fue peor. No comía, dormía muy poco, solo lloraba y cuando sentí que te habías ido: dividí mi día entre dormir y llorar.

Ineth volvió a intentar de todo para calmarme y hacerme reaccionar, pero no pudo.

Hasta que conseguí lo que, inconscientemente, quería: enfermar. Lo que no conseguí, fue lo que conscientemente quería: morir. Esa fue una promesa que no pude mantener. Creo que todo el dolor acumulado durante años, en ese momento, colapsó.

Tiempo después, logré que Ineth me dijera lo que había ocurrido desde que me encerré, después de hablar contigo, hasta lo que pasó durante las casi tres semanas que estuve inconsciente.

Lo primero que quise saber fue, por qué no te habías ido después de nuestra conversación y lo hiciste, recién, dos días después. Me explicó que, esa fue tu primera intención, pero que Galadriel te había detenido y que cuando yo le había pedido que se llevara a Gwelyan, eso te hizo quedarte más tiempo. Además, cuando te fuiste habías querido llevarte al niño contigo, pero que Galadriel te había dicho que mejor lo dejaras ahí, pues yo tendría que reaccionar y era preferible que se quedara conmigo. Creo que lo que Galadriel nunca imaginó, es que fuera a pasar tanto tiempo para que yo reaccionara.

Ambas se preocuparon, cuando Ineth me encontró inconsciente en la cama y con temperatura. Pero más se alarmaron, cuando les dijeron que el estado en que me encontraba, era ocasionado exclusivamente por mí, y que por mientras no quisiera salir de él, solo empeoraría.

Con ese diagnóstico, se te mandó a avisar lo que me pasaba. Y tu respuesta, Ineth me dijo que nunca la pudo olvidar: "Lo siento, pero si ha sido ocasionado por ella, solo ella puede salir de donde está. Yo no puedo hacer nada."

Dejaron pasar unos días y Galadriel volvió a enviarte un mensaje, solicitándote que fueras, pero volviste a negarte. Por mientras yo seguía empeorando. Según Ineth, no era necesario ser experto para darse cuenta.

Fue entonces que, mi amiga hizo algo que no creí fuera capaz de hacer. Habló con Galadriel, para ir personalmente a buscarte. Y así lo hizo.

Cuando llegó, solicitó hablar contigo y volvió a repetir los mensajes que había enviado Galadriel, que aunque te solicitaban que fueras, habían sido muy suaves en cuanto a la necesidad de tu presencia. Me contó que volviste a negarte, que ya me habías dicho que no volvería a verte, y que no tenías intención de cambiar tu posición. Fue entonces que Ineth te dijo:

- Bien, mi Señor, entonces regresaré a Lothlórien para decirle a la Dama Galadriel, que le avise cuando deba mandar a buscar a Gwelyan, y la fecha en que se realizará la ceremonia.

Realmente, hay veces en que ella tiene una forma muy directa de tratar los distintos temas.

Sus palabras, te sorprendieron tanto, que le pediste que te explicara lo que acababa de decir.

- Mi Señor – te contestó –, al parecer, no entiende la gravedad que tiene la situación. Ella está muriendo. Cada minuto que pasa, ella empeora. Si sigue así, no creo que sobreviva otra semana... Ella en más de una oportunidad, me ha dicho que es usted quién le ha dado una razón para vivir, que lo quiere tanto que no sabe que haría sin usted. Por todo eso, es que si hay alguien que puede hacerla reaccionar, es usted... Ahora, si no quiere, no se preocupe que, como le dije, se le informará del desenlace, para que vaya a buscar a Gwelyan.

- Tú no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo – le contestaste.

- Sí, mi Señor, lo sé. Le estoy pidiendo que no la deje morir... por favor.

Después de un momento, en que ella pensó en que volverías a negarte, dijiste:

- No te preocupes, no dejaré que muera. Vamos, antes que me arrepienta.

Regresaron al Bosque de Lórien, donde te recibió Galadriel.

- Legolas, me alegra que Ineth haya logrado convencerte que vinieras. Mónica está muy mal y es mejor que vayas a verla enseguida.

Cosa que hiciste y te acompañó Ineth.

Mi amiga me contó que, cuando ella se fue, yo aún reaccionaba a algunas cosas; como cuando me tomaban la mano, yo la sujetaba por algunos segundos, o cuando tocaban mi cara, yo movía mi cabeza. Pero, cuando llegaste, no tenía ninguna reacción. La fiebre había desaparecido y respiraba con dificultad.

Te sentaste en la orilla de la cama y tomando mi mano, dijiste:

- Mónica, soy yo, ¿qué has hecho? – en ese momento, Ineth me dijo algo que me confirmó la veracidad de lo que me contaba, pues yo nunca le comenté nada relacionado con eso – Dime que solo estás paseando por ahí y que vas a venir a besarme, para que me enoje y, vas a ir a mover la barba de Gimli... No te preocupes, que yo te seguiré hablando para que puedas regresar rápidamente. Te contaré alguna historia de las que te gustan, donde hayan árboles, ciervos y nubes. Además, hay un par de promesas que te hice y que debo cumplir como el viaje, que cuando ya estés bien lo realizaremos. Y tú tienes que cumplir con tu promesa a Gandalf... Una vez me dijiste que querías ver crecer a Gwelyan, si no regresas ¿cómo lo vas a hacer?

Ineth me dijo que hasta ahí pudo escuchar, pues salió y nos dejó solos. De vez en cuando, iba a ver si había tenido alguna reacción y tú seguías hablándome, pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Cuando habían pasado como cinco horas, Ineth se te acercó diciendo:

- Mi Señor, es mejor que descanse un poco, no queremos que usted también enferme.

- No, Ineth, hasta que reaccione... Debe hacerlo.

Al decir esto, dice que la miraste en una forma tan especial, que no pudo contradecirte, por lo que volvió a dejarnos solos.

**Capítulo Nº 95:**

Volvieron a pasar otras cinco horas y cuando Ineth se asomó, tú no me decías nada, solo acariciabas mi cara. Si bien, no presentaba signos de mejoría, tampoco había empeorado. Entonces, volvió a insistir:

- Mi Señor, por favor, vaya a descansar un rato. Yo me quedaré con ella.

Pero, al parecer, tú no la habías escuchado, porque le contestaste:

- ¿Te has fijado en lo hermosa que es? Cuando la vi por primera vez, supe que Gandalf tenía razón, ella es descendiente de Númenor. Tiene mucho de la raza de los hombres, pero también tiene mucho de nosotros. Cuando me fui a Ithilien, provoqué, sin quererlo, una gran tristeza en ella, la que hice más profunda el día en que hablamos en la fuente. Yo soy el culpable de que esté así.

- No, mi Señor, no lo creo. Ella siempre ha sido muy optimista con su relación. Nunca se pondría así por una discusión con usted. Lo que podría haber sucedido, es que haya recordado los problemas que tenía en su tiempo, y que eso la tenga así.

Ella sabía que no le habías creído, ni siquiera ella había creído en esa explicación, pero igual le contestaste:

- Gracias.

- Mi Señor, por favor, vaya a descansar, yo me quedo.

- No te preocupes, ella va a reaccionar y quiero que sepa que estoy acá. Cada vez que ella ha estado mal, ha querido despertar y que yo esté a su lado.

- Pero, mi Señor...

- No, ve tú a descansar, yo me quedo aquí – y empezaste a contarme una historia. Entonces Ineth hizo una reverencia y salió.

Mi estado, realmente, se había detenido. Aunque Ineth pensaba que hubiera sido mejor, haber obtenido una mejoría, pero no pasaba nada. En la noche del día siguiente a que habías llegado, ella te hizo notar que aunque no había mejorado, tampoco había empeorado.

- Sé que algo debe querer – le contestaste.

- Mi Señor, debe estar cansado – insistió –, por qué no descansa y así es posible que pueda saber qué es lo que ella quiere.

- No te preocupes, que estoy bien... Quiero ver esos labios sonreír de nuevo... ¡Espera!, sus labios, Aurora – la pobre Ineth no entendía nada.

Te acercaste y me besaste como a mí me gustaba. Con ello, obtuviste una reacción, aunque sé que no fue la que hubieras esperado, pero que Ineth valoró por lo que era, una reacción: di vuelta la cara.

- Mi Señor, está reaccionando... Ahora, vaya a descansar, yo me quedo con ella, si hay cualquier cambio yo le aviso, por favor.

- No, que puede despertar y quiero estar acá.

- Por favor, mi Señor. Hágame caso. No creo que vaya a despertar tan pronto... y si sigue acá puede ser que, cuando despierte, no pueda verlo a su lado.

Cuando a Ineth se le pone algo en la cabeza, no hay forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión; y creo que esa vez te diste cuenta de ello. Tanto hizo y dijo que, al final, tuviste que ir a descansar. Algo que ni Gimli había logrado en su oportunidad, lo había hecho ella, a quién yo tenía por un ser tan frágil, amable, sincera, tranquila, sumisa; pero que tiene una fuerza interior, quizás más grande que el de cualquiera que yo haya conocido, por ello me alegra que hoy se encuentre con quién sé la quiere tanto como tú a mí.

Con ese beso, empecé a reaccionar, de a poco, pero siempre en forma positiva.

Realmente, yo no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido durante todo ese tiempo, hasta dos días después de ese beso; cuando comencé a escuchar tu voz. Creía estar soñando, por lo que trataba de abrir los ojos, pero no podía, sentía que mis párpados pesaban toneladas.

Recuerdo que cuando pude abrirlos y te vi, sonreías, diciéndome:

- Por fin regresaste, pero ahora duerme que yo estaré acá. Cuando despiertes me verás a tu lado.

Y acariciaste mi mejilla, haciendo que cerrara los ojos mientras seguí escuchando tu voz.

Por momentos, creía que lo sucedido desde que te fuiste, había sido un mal sueño, que despertaría y Gwelyan estaría recién nacido. Hasta llegué a pensar que todo eso, podría haber sido una visión de algo que sucedería en el futuro. Lo que me hizo darme cuenta que todo había sucedido realmente, fue que estaba en Lothlórien y no en nuestra habitación del Bosque Negro.

Cuando volví a despertar, te dije:

- Legolas, tú te habías ido.

- Es cierto, pero regresé para llevarte a Ithilien con Gwelyan. No podría vivir sin ustedes.

- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

- ¿Y qué quieres que te perdone? Que tuviste toda la razón de enojarte, ya que debería haberte dicho lo que iba a hacer y cuanto me iba a demorar. Eres tú quién debe perdonarme.

- Si tú me perdonas, yo te perdono – dije tratando de sonreír, pues se me volvían a cerrar los ojos y tratando de dilucidar quién había tenido la culpa, podíamos volver a discutir.

- Si eso te deja tranquila, te perdono, pero ahora duerme.

Me costó mucho poder recuperarme. Recién una semana después de haber recuperado la conciencia, pude levantarme, pero solo dentro de la habitación y ayudada por ti.

Nos sentamos en el sillón abrazados como siempre, pero te quedaste pensativo y pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada.

- Por favor, dime ¿qué pasa?

- No te preocupes que no es nada.

- Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes y, generalmente, sí sucede más de algo y terminamos discutiendo. Que esta vez no pase eso, por favor.

Después de un momento, me dijiste:

- ¿No quieres que traiga a Gwelyan?

Me sentía culpable, de solo recordar que le había dicho a Ineth que no quería volver a verlo. Estaba arrepentida, porque era mi niño hermoso. Aún ahora, de recordarlo, me duele y ni siquiera pensar en cómo me sentía cuando hice eso, me justifica ante mí misma.

Como no contestaba, preguntaste:

- ¿Qué sucede? – y me miraste.

Estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar y me dijiste:

- Mónica, no te pongas así. Tú sabes que debes estar tranquila.

- No debería haberle pedido a Ineth que se llevara a Gwelyan, yo lo quiero, pero... – no pude terminar, porque estaba ahogada en llanto.

- Todos sabemos que lo quieres y nunca te culparíamos, por lo que dijiste en un momento como por el que pasabas. Ahora, tienes que tratar de calmarte, de lo contrario, puedes retroceder lo que has avanzado. Otro día que estés mejor puedo traerlo.

- Quiero tenerlo conmigo, cuidarlo... – dije sin poder parar de llorar.

- Si prometes calmarte, lo traigo – asentí y me dijiste –. Bien, entonces tranquilízate primero – una vez que me viste calmada, me advertiste –. Ahora, si vuelves a ponerte igual, me lo llevo. Espérame acá, no se te vaya a ocurrir ir al balcón.

- No te preocupes, que no creo poder moverme de este asiento – con lo que me había costado llegar al sillón, no sería capaz de pararme sola.

Fuiste a buscarlo. Cuando lo trajiste, estaba hermoso. Me costó mantener mi promesa de no seguir llorando, pero con un esfuerzo pude hacerlo. Lo sentaste en mis piernas y me dijiste:

- Ves que está bien.

Lo tomé y lo abracé. Luego, estuvimos jugando un rato con él. Después, me dijiste:

- Ya es hora que vayas a descansar. Así es que voy a llevar a Gwelyan para que coma algo. Espérame que vuelvo inmediatamente.

Tomaste al niño, lo llevaste con Ineth y regresaste conmigo, para ayudarme a ir a la cama. Al ratito, llegó Ineth con una bandeja y comimos juntos.

- Se te ve mejor. Al menos has sonreído más que los días anteriores – me dijiste.

- Es que me siento mejor.

Dejaste la bandeja sobre una mesa y te sentaste a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello.

- Ahora duerme, para que te repongas rápido.

Desde ese día, llevabas a Gwelyan todos los días, para que yo lo viera y jugábamos un rato con él.

Creo que el estar con ustedes, fue lo que me hizo bien, ya que cinco días después, pude salir de la habitación. Claro que, lo más lejos que llegábamos, era a la fuente y eso solo por mi insistencia.

**Capítulo Nº 96:**

Recién pasados diez días pude salir del cuarto, se podía decir que me encontraba bien y te pedí que fuéramos a la laguna.

- Está lejos y no creo que sea conveniente que montes, aún.

- Estoy bien y tú lo sabes. Dentro de los sitios que conozco, ese es el que más extraño... Vamos, por favor – supliqué.

- Bueno, pero...

- Te prometo que me portaré bien – te interrumpí – ¿Vamos ahora?

- No, mejor mañana, después del desayuno.

- ¿Y nos quedamos a almorzar allá?

- No abuses.

- No lo hago. Es que me gustó el día que lo hicimos.

- Pero esta vez, es mejor regresar para almorzar acá.

Algo en tu mirada me hizo aceptar, pues no podría convencerte de lo contrario, aunque sabes que soy de ideas fijas.

Esa noche, después de la cena, le pediste a Ineth que me acompañara, pues tenías que hablar con Galadriel.

No sé por qué cuando hablabas con tu padre, siempre me preocupaba y te preguntaba del tema, pero con Galadriel nunca te hice ninguna consulta, era suficiente que me dijeras que ibas a hablar con ella y yo me quedaba tranquila.

Así, cuando llegué a la habitación con Ineth, me senté frente al espejo. Realmente estaba más delgada, aunque ella me comentó que había estado peor. Mi cabello estaba largo y ese día, Ineth me lo había peinado como a ella le gustaba, pues decía que se me veía como quien era verdaderamente. Sacaba un par de mechones de mi nuca, los pasaba como cintillo por sobre mi cabeza y me los adornaba que parecía que tuviera puesta una diadema. Claro que en todo ese arreglo, faltaba algo. Me paré, fui a la mesita de noche y abrí el cajón, introduje la mano al fondo y saqué la cajita de madera que me diste en la fuente. Ineth me miró y dijo:

- Se acordó de ellos.

- Sí, hacía tiempo que no veía la cajita – y la dejé sobre la mesita.

- ¿Se va a cambiar?

- No, aún no. Voy a esperar a Legolas. Pero, ve tú a descansar.

- Está segura que está bien, la noto rara desde que llegó al cuarto.

- No te preocupes – dije sonriendo –, que no voy a volver a pasar por todo eso de nuevo. Ahora, anda a descansar.

No muy convencida, iba a salir justo en el momento en que tú venías llegando, lo que hizo que se fuera más tranquila.

Cuando viste que no me había acostado, dijiste:

- ¿Todavía estás en pie?

- Te estaba esperando.

- Aún no estás bien como para hacer todas las locuras que se te ocurran – empezaste a retarme –. ¿Te das cuenta que sucedería si tuvieras una recaída? Parece que no tomas conciencia que, lo que te sucedió, fue grave y que no debes abusar de tu suerte... Es mejor que mañana nos quedemos acá, ya que no sabes cuidarte.

Te dejé hablarme todo lo que quisieras. Te veía como un padre retando a su niña, a quién había mimado tanto que le costaba poder controlarla.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntaste.

Yo solo te miraba y sonreía. Me acerqué a ti y pasé mis manos por detrás de tu cuello, mientras me mirabas extrañado y pasabas tus brazos por mi cintura. Hice que te agacharas, diciéndote al oído:

- Te esperé para que tú me ayudes a acostarme.

Luego, busqué tus labios para besarlos.

Entonces, tú me sujetaste de las caderas para separarte un poco y decirme:

- Aún no, es muy pronto.

- Legolas, no hay nadie mejor que yo, para saber si puedo o no.

Acaricié tu cara y volví a acercarte para besar tus labios. Sabía que me iba a costar, pero estaba decidida a lograr mi cometido.

- Por favor, Mónica, una recaída... – volví a besarte – Si sigues así mañana no iremos a la laguna...

- No vayamos – te contesté acercando mis labios a unos cuantos milímetros de los tuyos volviendo a besarte.

- ¿Qué puedo decirte para convencerte que hoy no puede ser? – preguntaste.

- Nada. Hoy quiero que seas tú quién me ayude a acostarme.

El siguiente beso que te di, me confirmó que estaba logrando lo que quería y lo que sucedió después fue maravilloso, pues ambos nos deseábamos, más de seis meses. Cuando estuvimos abrazados en la cama, me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás segura qué estás bien?

- No lo sé, aún estoy flotando – te abracé fuerte.

- ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan impulsiva?

- Tú me has pedido que no cambie y eso es algo que soy – luego sonreí, te miré y dije –. Es parte de mi encanto.

Luego, me di vuelta, tomé la cajita de encima de la mesita y volviendo a acomodarme a tu lado, la abrí.

- Si me pones el mío, te pongo el tuyo – dije.

- ¿Estás segura de querer volver a usarlo?

- Nunca estuve tan segura de algo como de esto.

Entonces, tomaste la Luna de la cajita y me la pusiste; luego tomé la Hoja, le di un beso y te la puse.

- ¿Por qué la besaste? – preguntaste.

- Porque te quiero y para que no estés celoso – besé tu pecho con el consiguiente estremecimiento.

- ¡Traviesa! – me dijiste mientras me abrazabas y ambos reímos.

Luego, empezaste a acariciar mi cabello y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente desperté como siempre, temprano, tú ya estabas despierto y me quedaste mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

- Pensaba en qué me gustaría que cambiaras de tu personalidad.

- ¿Y qué sería?

- Nada. Te amo tal como eres.

- Bien, entonces vas a tener que soportarme tal y como soy. Estaba dispuesta a cambiar mi manera de ser en lo que quisieras, pero como me quieres así, así seguiré.

- Impulsiva, terca, mimada y traviesa; si llegaras a cambiar en solo una de estas características, ya no serías tú.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Vamos a ir a la laguna después del desayuno?

- Ayer te dije que no.

- Pero me lo habías prometido.

- ¿No recuerdas que te dije que si seguías siendo traviesa, hoy no iríamos a la laguna y tu aceptaste?

- ¿Era cierto? Yo creí que estabas bromeando.

- Con eso yo no bromeo.

- Bueno. A ver, ¿qué fecha es hoy?... Mmmm, más seis..., ya.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Lo que pasa es que me voy a cuidar.

- Eso es novedad. Y cómo lo vas a hacer.

- Lo de anoche, no se volverá a repetir hasta dentro de seis meses más.

Me miraste para decirme:

- ¿Estás segura? Seis meses es mucho tiempo.

- Lo sé, pero tú dices que debo cuidarme, que por eso no iremos hoy a la laguna. Entonces, me cuidaré durante seis meses.

Me separé de ti y me acomodé en la almohada, mientras me mirabas sonriendo. Cerré los ojos como para seguir durmiendo, cuando te sentí acercarte, pensé que me besarías, pero no fue así. Te acercaste a mi oído y me dijiste:

- ¿Y si acepto ir a la laguna?

- En ese caso, podríamos conversar.

- Entonces, ven – y me tomaste de la cintura –. Conversemos – me acercaste y volví a acomodarme como siempre.

Ese día, la niña mimada, volvió a hacer de las suyas. Los tres fuimos a la laguna. A pesar que no querías, nos quedamos a almorzar allá, convirtiéndose en un día difícil de olvidar, ya que Gwelyan dio sus primeros pasos solo; jugamos con las nubes y me dijiste que como me encontraba tan bien, en un par de días partiríamos a Ithilien.

**Capítulo Nº 97:**

Te prometo que me dio pena dejar el Bosque de Lothlórien. Lo sentía como mi hogar, lo único que me confortaba un poco, era saber que volvería y estaba segura que lo haría más de una vez. Además, fue con nosotros Ineth, que, a pesar de que para ti y Galadriel, ella era mi Dama de Compañía, para mí siempre fue mi amiga, que sin ella no sé que hubiera sido de mí, en los momentos en que tú no estuviste. Ella tuvo siempre un papel preponderante en nuestras vidas, aún después de que se fue. Nuevamente me estoy adelantando, disculpa, inmediatamente vuelvo al relato.

Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta que había sido una tonta, que el tiempo que habías pasado lejos, lo habías empleado en hacer algo maravilloso.

No había la cantidad de árboles que en Lórien o el Bosque Negro, pero los que había eran hermosos. Eso hacía que fuera un sitio más abierto, donde los árboles producían un paisaje muy especial, con luces y sombras.

Un grupo salió a recibirnos y te fuiste conversando con ellos, mientras yo admiraba todo por donde íbamos pasando. Después, Ineth me comentó que te iban informando de todo lo que había sucedido durante tu ausencia. Cuando llegamos a la colonia misma, desmontaste y fuiste a ayudarme, como siempre, diciéndome:

- Ven, debes estar cansada.

- No, al contrario, me siento muy bien. Tanto que quisiera ir a ver los alrededores.

- Primero vamos a las habitaciones, luego que descanses, te llevo a dar una vuelta para mostrarte algunos sitios que, de seguro, te van a gustar.

Te quedé mirando un momento y tomaste mi mano para preguntarme:

- ¿Vamos?

Suspiré y asentí. No quería que discutiéramos.

Nos llevaste al sector donde estaban los cuartos. Primero, le mostraste a Ineth la que sería su habitación, amplia y cómoda, que quedaba frente a la nuestra; después, fuimos a la habitación de Gwelyan, que quedaba al lado de la de nosotros y que era sencilla, amplia y bien iluminada. En ese momento, Ineth se quedó con el niño para cambiarlo, y tú me llevaste a nuestro cuarto. Era grande, muy bien arreglado, tenía un balcón de donde se veía gran parte de la colonia. Algo que me llamó la atención fue una cama de columnas. Un tiempo atrás, te había comentado que siempre me había llamado la atención, y me gustaba como se veía. Por eso verla me sorprendió muy gratamente y te abracé fuerte, riendo, diciendo:

- ¡Me encanta! ¡Todo lo que he visto me gusta!

- Esa es la sonrisa que me gusta de ti y que voy a tratar de mantener.

- ¿Sabes cuándo sonrío de esta forma?

- ¿Cuándo estás feliz?

Negué con la cabeza y te dije:

- Cuando me das pruebas de que me amas... En el fondo soy más insegura que tú.

- Claro que te amo, tontita – te acercaste y me besaste –. Ahora, es mejor que descanses.

- En serio que no estoy cansada.

- Hagamos una cosa, recuéstate un rato, si para cuando regrese, estás despierta, te llevo a dar una vuelta.

- Pero, ¿cuánto te vas a demorar?

- No creo más de una hora.

- De acuerdo – dije. Tú saliste y yo me aseé, cambiándome para recostarme. Luché para no quedarme dormida, pero fue una lucha que perdí. Cuando desperté, ya estaba oscuro y tú estabas sentado en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Viste qué tenías sueño?

- Cuando te fuiste no, pero como tardaste...

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- No – y puse cara triste.

- Pero, ¿por qué te pones así? Temprano estabas feliz.

- Quería ir a dar un paseo contigo y ahora, estoy segura que nos quedaremos acá.

Me quedaste mirando un momento y luego dijiste:

- Si comes algo y cambias esa cara, mañana te llevaré a un sitio que te gustará, pero que el mejor momento es al amanecer.

- Bueno.

Había estado mirándote tan fijamente, que no me había percatado que sobre una mesita, estaba una bandeja con dos platos. Comimos juntos. Tu mirada desde ese día, tuvo algo especial, que aún no logro definir, te quedabas mirándome y si lo hacías por mucho tiempo, llegabas a ponerme nerviosa. Para evitar esa sensación, muchas veces me acercaba a besarte sin motivo alguno aparente; o sino me daba vuelta y me iba, eso cuando habíamos discutido.

Al terminar de comer, iba a levantarme y deteniéndome, preguntaste:

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Voy a ver a Gwelyan.

- Espera, te acompaño.

Me tomaste la mano y salimos juntos. Él ya estaba durmiendo.

- Estuvo jugando toda la tarde – me contaste –. No creo que vaya a despertar antes del desayuno.

En ese momento, tuve un presentimiento bastante especial, pues fue de algo que ya había sucedido y fue por eso que te pregunté:

- ¿Y tú estuviste jugando con él? – por respuesta, solo sonreíste – O sea que eres tú el que no ha descansado.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando regresé, para ver si ya te habías dormido, pasé por acá e Ineth estaba jugando con él. Luego de confirmar que estuvieras bien, regresé aquí y le dije a ella que fuera a descansar, que yo me quedaría con Gwelyan. Pensé que también se dormiría pronto, pero lo único que quería era jugar. Poco antes que despertaras, Ineth vino y me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella vería que se durmiera y yo regresé contigo.

- Entonces, vamos, regresemos al cuarto, que el que debe estar cansado eres tú.

Y eso hicimos. Nos acostamos y poco después te dormiste. Yo tardé un poco en hacerlo, ya que me entretuve pensando en mis dos Elfos hermosos, y en lo que me hubiera gustado verte jugando con Gwelyan. Ya antes lo había hecho, pero realmente me deleitaba mirándolos. En esas ocasiones pensaba que si iba a ser solo él, al menos me alegraba que se pareciera tanto a ti. Con esos pensamientos, no sé cuándo me quedé dormida.

Me desperté, como siempre, temprano. Tú aún dormías y no quise despertarte, pues recordé lo que dijiste del sitio que querías mostrarme. Así, esperé hasta una hora antes del amanecer. Entonces, con una caricia, te dije:

- Legolas, ¿me vas a mostrar el sitio que me dijiste?

Despertaste, me miraste y dijiste:

- Por supuesto, ¿qué hora es?

- Falta una hora para que amanezca.

- Tenemos tiempo, entonces.

- ¿Tiempo para qué?

- No sé... para conversar, para una historia corta, para jugar, para besarte – y te acercaste para hacerlo, mientras te acomodaste sobre mí.

- ¿Y ahora quién es el travieso? – pregunté cuando te separaste un poco y me miraste.

- Soy yo – y volviste a besarme con un beso largo, para luego seguir por mi cuello, después te acercaste a mi oído y susurraste –. Te amo – regresaste a mis labios, mientras sentía mi corazón latir a mil por segundo, mientras tú me acariciabas. En eso tomé tu cara con mis manos, te separé un poco para mirarte. Realmente, me deseabas tanto como yo a ti. Entonces, te abracé mientras volviste a besarme tantas veces que perdí la noción del tiempo, cuando entraste en mí y nuestros cuerpos fueron uno, me transportaste al cielo, nuestros cuerpos vibraron y fuimos felices, porque ambos nos amábamos y estábamos juntos, riendo, besándonos. Me abrazaste y puse mi cabeza en tu pecho, mi cuerpo estaba muy junto al tuyo, mientras tu mano acariciaba toda mi espalda y yo acariciaba tu pecho.

Después de un rato de estar así, levantaste un poco mi cara y me preguntaste:

- ¿Aún quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

- Ahora, no sé, me gusta estar aquí, así, contigo.

- Entonces, vamos mañana.

- ¿Realmente crees qué me va a gustar?

- Sí, es algo especial que no encontrarás en ningún otro lado de la Tierra Media.

- Entonces, vamos. ¿Crees que alcanzaremos?

- Si nos apuramos, no está muy lejos.

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos. Cuando íbamos saliendo, me dijiste:

- ¡Espera!

Te acercaste al ropero y sacaste una capa larga y me la pusiste:

- Puede hacer frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

Luego, tomaste mi mano y salimos. Realmente, no quedaba muy lejos. Era un grupo de fuentes pequeñas, ubicadas alrededor de una fuente más grande que en conjunto parecía que cantaban, "_Lineithel_". Nos sentamos en una banca y te dije:

- Es hermoso.

- Espera, que aún falta lo mejor.

Poco después empezó a amanecer y a la música de las fuentes, se unieron las voces de los pájaros, transformándose en un coro maravilloso.

Te miré y sonreías. Te abracé para decirte:

- ¡Te amo! – y busqué tus labios para besarlos.

Fue un despertar inolvidable y ese sector se convirtió en mi sitio predilecto. Cuando querías encontrarme, lo podías hacer en ese lugar. Aunque, realmente, no había sitio en la colonia que me disgustara.

Otro sitio especial era nuestro árbol, quedaba hacia el sector de las habitaciones, pero para el lado del fondo. Era "el padre de los árboles de Ithilien". Así lo llamé, pues era alto y frondoso. Además, tenía un tronco ancho, que aunque quisiéramos rodearlo con nuestros brazos unidos, no podíamos.

**Capítulo Nº 98:**

Fue en esa época que empezaste a viajar de vez en cuando. Ibas, principalmente, al Bosque Negro o a Minas Tirith, por una o dos semanas.

Cuando Gwelyan tenía casi los catorce meses, llegó un mensaje de Aragorn. Y en la noche, cuando nos acostamos, me dijiste:

- Mónica, mañana voy a tener que viajar a Minas Tirith.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No. Aragorn me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que lo acompañe a un viaje que va a realizar.

- ¿Un viaje? ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

- Cerca de tres semanas, tal vez cuatro.

- No me gusta estar separada tanto tiempo de ti.

- Lo sé, pero es necesario.

- Debe serlo si vas a tener que estar tanto tiempo fuera, pero te prometo que te extrañaré todos esos días – tomaste mi cara y te acercaste a darme un besito.

- Es mejor que duermas – y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, hasta que me dormí.

Al día siguiente, me despertó un beso en la frente.

- Hubieras bajado un poco y me hubiera sentido como Aurora – te dije sonriendo.

- Te prometo que la próxima vez que te despierte, así será. Pero, quería saber algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme en este viaje?

- Pero, ¿y Gwelyan?

- Puede quedarse con Ineth, y me gustaría que me acompañaras. Vamos a ir a un sector que no conoces.

- ¿Dónde?

- A las tierras del sur, a Harad.

- Pero eso es algo peligroso, ¿no?

- Aragorn va a tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para no tener problemas en el futuro.

Te seré franca, en un principio no tenía la intención de aceptar. No me gustaba la idea de dejar a mi niño hermoso, pero menos me gustaba dejarte ir solo, por eso...

- De acuerdo, pero voy a tener que avisarle a Ineth y arreglar mis cosas.

- Es temprano y puedo ayudarte – me dijiste con una sonrisa y te acercaste para besarme.

Así, poco después del desayuno, partimos con dirección a Minas Tirith. Con nosotros, iba un grupo de quince soldados de la colonia.

Definitivamente, mientras más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta lo que me encantaba ver la ciudad. La descripción que Tolkien hizo de ella, es exacta, pero creo que debe haber tenido el mismo sentimiento, que tengo con ciertas partes de este relato, las palabras no hacen justicia a la hermosura del lugar.

A nuestra llegada, no me explico el motivo de la sorpresa que le provocó a Aragorn verme contigo. Al recibirnos, nos dijo que al día siguiente partiríamos, pues también iría Faramir, quién había llegado el día anterior.

En la noche, se las ingenió para conversar conmigo. Verdaderamente, tenía que recurrir a todos los subterfugios que conocía, para poder hablar conmigo, pues sabía que abiertamente no podría lograrlo, aún me sobreprotegías. Esta vez, recurrió a Faramir y tuvo que ir a ubicarme a la habitación.

Había pasado como una media hora, después de la cena, cuando golpearon a la puerta y fui a abrir. Su visita, no te voy a negar que, me sorprendiera.

- ¡¿Aragorn?! Que sorpresa. Pasa.

- Bueno, este ha sido un día de sorpresas, tanto para ti como para mí.

- ¡Ah!, era eso. Bueno, creí que hablaríamos mañana, pero por favor, siéntate.

Nos sentamos en el sillón de la habitación.

- No tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que iré directamente a lo que vine.

- No podría ser de otra forma.

- ¿Estás segura de querer ir con nosotros mañana?

- ¿Estás seguro de querer que vaya Legolas con ustedes?... – contesté con otra pregunta – Te voy a ser franca, en un principio no tenía la menor intención de ir, pero cuando Legolas me pidió que los acompañara, algo me dijo que debería ir, y aquí, generalmente, trato de seguir mis presentimientos.

- ¿Piensas que puede suceder algo malo?

- Personalmente, no me gusta este viaje. Pero, veo la necesidad de realizarlo. No podría tratar de detenerte. No puedo forzar nada, así que me sentiré más tranquila acompañándolos.

- Bueno, me parece entenderte. Te prometí que te daría una oportunidad, y así lo haré.

- Hablaste con Gandalf, ¿no?

Sonrió.

- Según lo que tenía entendido, tú puedes ver el futuro, no el pasado.

- Y así es. Pero, este es un don especial que tenemos las mujeres, claro que aquí se me ha desarrollado más.

- Entonces, hagámosle caso a Gandalf y veremos que resulta.

- De acuerdo.

- Ahora me voy, pues es tarde y se me puede extrañar.

- Aragorn, ¿te pido un favor especial?

- Dime.

- Para la próxima vez, no vengas a hurtadillas. Se puede prestar para malas interpretaciones. Si quieres hablar conmigo, dilo abiertamente. Aún tengo poder de decisión, sobre con quién hablo y con quién no.

- No te preocupes, que así será.

Luego, se despidió y yo me quedé pensando en esa conversación, sentada en el sillón, mirando la chimenea encendida. Una hora después, así me encontraste.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... En mi casa no tengo chimenea. Realmente, no se necesita en mi ciudad, pero siempre me han gustado – te sentaste a mi lado, abrazándome –. Me gusta el crepitar del fuego, ver las llamas bailando, sentir su calor, el aroma de la leña.

- ¿Y en qué piensas?

- Extraño a Gwelyan – te acercaste para besarme –. A esta hora debe estar durmiendo. Lo habría arropado luego de contarle un cuento.

- ¿Quieres regresar? Yo puedo ir con Aragorn y tú te devuelves.

- No, ya estoy acá... ¿Ya sabes por dónde nos iremos?

- Sí, por el Camino a Harad. Por eso, es mejor ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente, salimos temprano. Con Aragorn iban treinta soldados; con Faramir, quince; y con nosotros los quince con que habíamos salido de la colonia. En total, sesenta soldados más nosotros cuatro.

Tiempo después, pensando en todo lo que sucedió, me di cuenta qué era lo que me había molestado cuando salíamos de la colonia: iban soldados escogidos con nosotros, no guardias, y fue lo mismo con los que acompañaban a Aragorn y Faramir.

**Capítulo Nº 99:**

El viaje fue largo. Llevábamos seis días de viaje, cuando llegamos a unas colinas que a ninguno de los que íbamos nos gustó, aunque el camino pasaba por entre medio. Entonces, decidimos detenernos para pasar la noche en ese lugar.

Yo estaba especialmente inquieta, por lo que cuando nos reunimos para planear lo que haríamos al día siguiente:

- Podríamos enviar unos batidores, para ver lo que hay más adelante – propuso Faramir.

- Sí – aprobó Aragorn –, seleccionemos a unos cuatro soldados, para que vean cómo sigue el camino.

- Disculpen, pero para variar, no estoy de acuerdo – dije –. No me gusta enviar a nadie para que sirva de carnada.

- Mónica – me preguntaste –, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Has estado extraña todo el día.

- Todo el día he estado presintiendo algo malo, no sé lo qué es, pero no me gusta tener que pasar entre medio de las colinas. Lo malo es que no veo otro paso. Debemos ir con cuidado, pero todos juntos. No somos muchos, pero es preferible eso, en caso de que esto sea una trampa, a mandar cuatro soldados a una muerte segura.

- Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí que debo seguir tus presentimientos – dijo Aragorn –, pero no puedes ser más específica.

Te miré y apartaste la vista. Él se dio cuenta que te pedía consentimiento, pero no te dijo nada; por eso, contesté:

- Lo siento, hace algún tiempo hice una promesa y no puedo romperla. Solo puedo decirte lo que no fuerzo y en este caso, es solo un presentimiento.

- Bien, entonces, es mejor descansar hoy y mañana partiremos todos juntos. Lo único que espero es que, por primera vez, tu presentimiento falle.

- No te preocupes que lo mismo espero yo.

Nos fuimos a descansar. Cuando llegamos a la tienda, me dijiste:

- Recuéstate, yo voy a acompañar a hacer la primera guardia, de ahí vengo.

Te acercaste, me diste un besito y te fuiste. Yo me recosté, pero no dormí, regresaste como tres horas después.

- ¿Por qué estás despierta? Deberías haberte dormido.

- Legolas, si querías que durmiera, deberías haberte quedado conmigo y lo sabes... Déjame forzar una visión, así sabremos si seguimos o nos regresamos.

- No – fue la primera vez que te lo pedí por algo que era realmente importante, y tu respuesta fue siempre la misma. No decías nada más.

Al día siguiente, temprano, reiniciamos el viaje. Los días anteriores, habías tenido la costumbre de adelantarte, pero esta vez Aragorn, te dijo que mejor avanzáramos todos juntos y lentamente. No sabes como se lo agradecí, pues no me atreví a pedírtelo yo.

Cerca de mediodía, nos detuvimos, sin mediar palabra, frente a un paso.

- Comamos algo antes de seguir – dijo Aragorn, creo para disimular lo que todos habíamos visto.

Cuando desmontábamos, me fijé que algo te sucedía.

- Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – pero no dejabas de mirar a una de las colinas delante de nosotros –. Necesito hablar con Aragorn.

Te acercaste a donde se encontraba él con Faramir, después que les dijiste algo, regresaste conmigo.

- Mónica, es mejor que regreses a Minas Tirith.

- ¿Qué viste?

- No estoy seguro, pero es mejor que regreses.

- Se supone que tú tienes mejor vista que yo, y me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta que desde que salimos, esta mañana, nos han estado observando. No solo de la colina que está adelante, sino de las que están detrás de nosotros.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sé cuando me están mirando.

- No deberías haber venido.

- Pero lo hice... confiemos en que no sucederá nada y que solo son vigías del camino.

Después nos acercamos a Aragorn y Faramir, y les dije lo que había observado toda esa mañana.

Cuando reiniciamos el camino, te acercaste y me dijiste:

- Prométeme que si hay algún peligro, darás media vuelta para regresar a la ciudad.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te deje acá?

- No, solo quiero que te regreses. Sé que tu caballo puede sacarte rápidamente de aquí.

- Ya veremos.

Te seré franca, no tenía la menor intención de hacer lo que me pedías. Pero, había empezado a dolerme la cabeza y por eso no quería discutir.

A eso de las cuatro, sentía que la cabeza me estallaría, por lo que dejé que mi caballo siguiera al resto.

De pronto, por detrás de todas las colinas circundantes, nos atacó un grupo de unos cien soldados, todos vestidos de negro, en caballos negros. Te diste vuelta y me ordenaste:

- ¡Vete!

- ¡No, yo me quedo!

En ese momento, te dirigiste a mi caballo y le dijiste las mismas palabras, que hacía tiempo había escuchado a Gandalf decírtelo, en Élfico:

- ¡Llévatela, ahora!

No me dio tiempo de nada, porque mi caballo dio media vuelta y salió conmigo, al galope.

No me dejó controlarlo, era como si tú lo hubieras estado dirigiendo. Por más que le ordenaba que se detuviera no hubo forma.

De repente empecé a sentirme mal, entonces le dije:

- Amigo, por favor, detente... no me siento bien.

Se me empezó a nublar la vista. Sentí que empezaba a resbalarme. Recién, en ese momento, comenzó a detenerse.

Desperté asustada, en lo que sería vivir una horrible pesadilla. Según lo que tú me explicaste después, fue una semana; la que a mí me pareció eterna.

**Capítulo Nº 100:**

Me encontraba en una mazmorra, oscura (no lograba ver mucho de lo que había en ella) y sucia (eso sí lo sentía). Estaba sentada en el piso, tenía las manos juntas, engrilladas y amarradas a la pared, por encima de mi cabeza.

Lo primero que quise hacer, fue tratar de bajar los brazos, cosa que no pude. Luego, una vez que me había acostumbrado, un poco, a la oscuridad, intenté abrir la cerradura de los grilletes, me fue imposible.

Algo podía moverme, pero me daba la impresión que había estado mucho tiempo en esa posición, pues tenía los músculos entumidos y las muñecas me dolían.

Estaba completamente desorientada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconciente, ni tampoco qué horas serían, si era de día o de noche.

La habitación donde me encontraba era pequeña, sin ventanas, con una gran humedad. A mi izquierda, había una puerta por cuyas rendijas pasaba la poca luz que me llegaba, pero se notaba que era una luz de antorcha y no natural.

Deben haber pasado como un par de horas, cuando abrieron la puerta. La luz me encandiló y en la entrada se dibujaron tres siluetas, que entraron. De mi posición se veían grandes y fornidos.

Uno de ellos, dijo algo que no entendí, pero trajeron una antorcha que iluminó la habitación y pude ver a los que habían entrado. Se notaba que era un jefe y sus guardaespaldas. Estos últimos, vestían completamente de negro, como los que nos atacaron; mientras el jefe era alto, macizo y calvo, vestía unos pantalones anchos y una chaqueta abierta, ambos de seda negros. Todo lo que se veía por esta, mostraba que tenía el cuerpo completamente tatuado, incluida la cara y las manos.

Se acercó y me dijo:

- ¿Me puedes decir qué hacía una mujer vestida con ropas élficas, montada en un caballo hermoso, con el grupo del Rey Elessar?

Algo me decía que debía ocultar lo más que pudiera mi identidad, por ello le contesté:

- Se podría decir que soy su amuleto de la buena suerte.

- Cosa que podría haberlo favorecido a él, pero que no lo hizo contigo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Gilraen.

- Nombre Élfico. Extraño en una mujer. ¿Y qué me puedes decir de tu caballo?

- Un regalo.

- Un animal magnífico e inteligente.

Me sorprendió ese comentario.

- ¿Por qué "inteligente"?

- Escapó y mis hombres no pudieron encontrarlo... Al menos, a ti te pudimos coger. Ahora, tendremos algo con qué negociar con el Rey Elessar.

- Él venía a eso, no era necesario atacarnos. Creo que todos estamos cansados de tantas guerras.

- Él no venía a negociar, él venía a imponer sus condiciones, para asegurar una paz con nosotros, pero no estamos dispuestos a inclinarnos ante este supuesto Rey.

- Difícil saber lo que quería hacer, si no le dieron la oportunidad de hablar.

- Ahora, podremos sentarnos a conversar... si quiere de vuelta su amuleto de buena suerte.

Hizo una pausa y luego me dijo:

- De no saber que él está casado con una Elfa, hubiera pensado que podrías haber sido tú.

- Lo siento, pero a la Reina Arwen la dejó en Minas Tirith – dije sonriendo ante la comparación.

- Muy bien, Gilraen, ya podremos seguir conversando. Voy a hacerle saber que te encuentras conmigo – y diciendo esto salió.

Sé que te pareció extraño que le hubiera dado ese nombre, pero creí que entenderían que no quería que supiera quién era realmente. Vanas fueron mis esperanzas.

Cuando salieron, al menos dejaron la antorcha, con lo que pude ver mejor el sitio donde me encontraba. No cambiaba mucho, lo que pude darme cuenta era que a los grilletes les habían roto la cerradura, por eso me era imposible abrirlos. Estos estaban afirmados por una cadena, que se introducía por un orificio en la pared.

Poco después me llevaron algo en un plato. Realmente, no sabía lo que era y no tenía tanta hambre como para probarlo, pero con ello me di cuenta que era posible bajar los grilletes, pues en ese momento soltaron la cadena para que pudiera comer. Pero, poco antes de ir a buscar el plato, volvieron a recoger la cadena, dejándome en la misma posición que había estado antes.

Volví a perder la noción del tiempo, por lo que no podría decir cuando regresó el hombre con el que había hablado.

Cuando entró, me dijo:

- Me han dicho que no has querido probar alimento.

- Lo siento, pero como poco.

- Tú fama te precede, Mónica, esposa del Príncipe Legolas, lo que te convierte en Princesa Elfa.

- Cargo que nunca he ocupado, ni ocuparé. ¿Cómo lo supieron?

- El Rey Elessar se arriesgó a enviar un mensajero antes que yo pudiera enviar el mío. Y como supuse, está dispuesto a negociar tu liberación. Ahora, veremos qué está dispuesto a dar para recuperar a la esposa de su gran amigo.

En ese momento, no sé por qué me acordé de Gimli.

- Lo mismo que hubieran obtenido, sin necesidad de atacarnos.

- Merlín tenía razón, eres hábil de lengua. Cosa que me debería haber hecho sospechar tu verdadera identidad.

- O sea que eres de la misma camada de Merlín.

- No. Él quería que yo fuera de su "camada", pero nunca acepté unirme a él; con Sauron perdimos mucho, no estaba dispuesto a perder todo con un loco como ese Merlín... Pero antes de morir alcanzó a hablarme de ti.

- ¿En serio?, ¿y qué te dijo?

- Que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que dijeras, pues tus palabras tenían un don especial, que creo debe haber envidiado. Pero más que de ti, era de separarte de tu esposo Elfo, cosa que ahora voy a probar.

- Ten cuidado, que las cosas solo se pueden probar una vez y si no resulta, llega a ser perjudicial.

- No te preocupes. Ahora, te recomendaría que comieras algo, no quiero tener que darles una mala noticia al Rey Elessar y a tu querido Elfo.

Y diciendo esto se fue.

Verdaderamente, no tenía deseos de comer nada de lo que me enviaban. En cierta forma, en Merlín confiaba, pero este hombre no me daba confianza, y no me equivoqué.

Tiempo después (no sé cuánto) regresó. Esta vez, venía como un loco, tanto que llegó a asustarme, iba acompañado de uno de los Guardaespaldas.

En cuanto entró, se dirigió a mí y me tomó del cuello con una mano, haciendo que me pusiera de pie.

- Tu esposo es estúpido, ¿no?

- No resultó tu prueba, ¿no? – dije con un gran esfuerzo – ¿Qué hizo?

- Él con un grupo de Elfos quisieron escabullirse hasta acá. No lo logró, pero fue estúpido... Lo que sorprende es que el Rey Elessar lo haya apoyado en hacer eso, siempre lo consideré más inteligente.

Me había soltado un poco.

- Sería mejor que me soltaras. Pues volverá y esta vez no lo hará solo.

- Que regrese. No te encontrará como te hubiera encontrado si no fuera tan estúpido.

En ese momento, se acercó y me besó. Yo con la rodilla le golpeé la entrepierna. Lo que hizo que se retirara un poco y que con sus dedos empezara a apretar mi garganta, esto más que detener mi respiración, me provocaba un fuerte dolor y me impedía emitir algún sonido. Por mientras, la otra mano la introducía por debajo de mi pantalón. Entonces, recurrí a todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, pues he de reconocer que estaba bastante débil, por no haber ingerido ningún alimento en todo el tiempo que estaba ahí. Me concentré en el brazo que tenía sujeta mi garganta, pues era el que tenía a la vista. Cuando empezó a sentir el dolor, sacó su mano de debajo de mi pantalón para sujetar su otra mano, hasta que le rompí el brazo.

El Guardaespaldas que lo acompañaba, quiso socorrerlo cuando gritó, pero le fue imposible. Y el hombre me gritó:

- ¡Bruja, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!

Y salió con el brazo fracturado.

En ese momento, te prometo que no me sentía bien, el esfuerzo había sido demasiado. El dolor de cabeza había regresado, y con fuerza; la vista se me nublaba y estaba con nauseas.

Por mientras me pasaba todo esto, pensaba en lo que había sucedido y me parecía entender lo que se proponían a hacer. Cosa que encontraba muy arriesgada, pero no tenía forma de avisarles. En varias oportunidades, estuve tentada a salir de mi cuerpo, como lo había hecho cuando habíamos estado donde Merlín, pero no me atrevía. Te necesitaba.

**Capítulo Nº 101:**

No supe cuándo perdí el conocimiento, pero lo próximo que recuerdo es tu voz:

- ¡Mónica!

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero no podía, por lo que hice un esfuerzo para mover mi cabeza.

- Tranquila, ya estoy acá. Te voy a sacar – luego, le hablaste a alguien más –. ¿Puedes abrirlas?

- No se puede, está rota la cerradura – era la voz de Faramir.

- Hay que hacerlo.

Volví a hacer un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos. No me preguntes cómo lo logré, pero lo hice y te miré.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntaste.

"La cadena que sujeta los grilletes... se puede romper", pensé. Luego, volví a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué cadena?... Faramir, ¿ves alguna cadena que sujete los grilletes?

Sentí que movían los grilletes.

- Espera – te contestó.

- No te preocupes, que te sacaremos de aquí – me dijiste.

Sentía tu mano acariciando mi mejilla, mientras retirabas mi cabello de mi cara.

En eso, se empezó a soltar la cadena que sujetaba los grilletes, haciendo que bajara los brazos. Cuando ya los tenía abajo, regresó Faramir.

- Encontré esto – te dijo –. Es lo único con lo que se podría tratar de romper la cadena... los grilletes será más difícil.

- Pero, eso la puede lastimar más.

- No hay otra cosa. Solo pude soltar un poco la cadena, ya que es muy larga como para poder soltarla completamente.

Realmente, yo estaba casi inconsciente, por lo que abrí los ojos, nuevamente, y pensé mirándote:

"No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, ahora ya estoy bien" y cerré los ojos.

- De acuerdo – le dijiste –. Pero trata de hacerlo rápido, yo la sujetaré.

Tomaste mi cara y la apoyaste en tu pecho. Sentí un fuerte tirón que hizo que perdiera la conciencia.

Desperté en una tienda, tenía las manos libres y las muñecas vendadas. Lo que me extrañó fue que estaba sola. Pero, pocos segundos después, entraste.

- Mónica, ¿cómo estás?

Intenté hablar, pero no podía. Era como si aún me siguieran apretando la garganta.

- Tranquila – me dijiste –, por un tiempo no vas a poder hablar, por lo que voy a tener que recurrir a ver lo que piensas.

"Pero no quieras aprovecharte", pensé mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- No lo haré, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

"Bueno"

Acariciaste mi mejilla y saliste. Por mientras, traté de organizar mis recuerdos.

Poco después, regresaste con un plato. Me ayudaste a sentarme y dijiste:

- ¿Puedes comer sola o quieres que te ayude?

Tomé la cuchara y fue suficiente respuesta. Luego, te miré y pensé:

"¿Me puedes contar qué sucedió?"

- Lo hago si me dices lo que pasó cuando nos separamos.

"De acuerdo, pero dime tú primero, mientras como y luego te cuento yo"

- Bien. El ataque duró cerca de una hora, después de lo cual, los hombres que nos sorprendieron se replegaron y nos dejaron. Cosa que nos sorprendió a todos, pues podían haber llegado a vencernos. No nos explicamos eso, hasta que regresó tu caballo solo. Fuimos a buscarte, pero no hubo suerte. Según Aragorn, dice que debes haber caído del caballo, pero eso no lo creo.

Te miré y pensé:

"La verdad es que tiene razón. Cuando me ordenaste que me fuera, me dolía la cabeza y poco más allá me empecé a sentir peor. Por lo que le pedí a mi caballo que se detuviera. Recién lo hizo cuando empecé a resbalarme. Poco después me caí"

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien?

"No hubiera cambiado en nada. Pero sígueme contando"

- Por las huellas que encontró, nos dijo que debían haberte recogido y empezamos a seguir el rastro, hasta el castillo donde te encontrabas. Entonces, Aragorn decidió mandar un mensajero, haciendo saber que sabíamos que estabas ahí, y que queríamos negociar que nos fueras entregada sana y salva. Cuando regresó, nos dimos cuenta que habíamos cometido un error, pues él nos dijo que tú habías dado el nombre de Gilraen, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

"No quería que supiera que tenía a alguien por la que pudiera pedir un rescate demasiado alto"

- Pedía hablar directamente con Aragorn. Que solo a él le diría lo que exigiría para liberarte.

"Necesitaba tiempo para pensar"

- Con Faramir nos opusimos a que Aragorn se expusiera, sin conocer el sitio a donde iba. Por eso, propuse que el grupo de la colonia conmigo, podíamos intentar entrar y tratar de llegar hasta donde estabas. Si no resultaba, al menos tendríamos una visión del interior. Aragorn no estuvo de acuerdo, pero en la noche, logré que Faramir me cubriera y pudimos entrar, pero nos fue imposible llegar hasta donde estabas.

"No sabes lo que significó esa escaramuza"

- ¿Qué pasó?

"Después te digo, sígueme contando"

- Así, tuvimos que salir y regresamos al campamento. Gracias a esa entrada, pudimos planear bien los pasos a seguir para poder rescatarte. Por mientras, con Faramir te liberábamos, Aragorn estaba hablando con ese hombre. Lo que me pareció extraño, es que después nos contó que ese hombre tenía un brazo vendado e inmovilizado.

"Esa es parte de mi historia"

Hacía un rato que había terminado de comer, por lo que me preguntaste:

- ¿Cuándo me vas a contar lo que sucedió?

Te relaté lo que había sucedido, tratando de suavizar varios pasajes, pero era bastante difícil. Cuando terminé, tomaste mi mano, luego de besarla me dijiste:

- Lo siento, no debería haberte dicho que vinieras.

"Si no me lo hubieras ofrecido, yo hubiera terminado insistiendo"

- Es mejor que ahora descanses. Yo me quedaré contigo.

"Como siempre".

Me ayudaste a recostarme y te sentaste a mi lado, como estábamos acostumbrados. Me apoyé en tu pecho, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida, mientras acariciabas mi cabello. No te dije, pero la garganta me dolía mucho, pero el estar así contigo, me tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para olvidar un poco el dolor y dormir.

Al día siguiente, decidimos partir al galope, pues ni Aragorn ni yo, confiábamos en aquel hombre y la tregua lograda no duraría mucho, por mientras estuviéramos en su territorio. Por mi parte, fuera de no poder hablar, estaba bien. A pesar de eso, insististe que montara contigo, yo no me opuse, ya que era algo que me encantaba.

En cuanto llegamos a Minas Tirith, me llevaste a las Casas de Curación, dónde nos dijeron que lo que pasaba, era que mi garganta estaba inflamada, que era posible que pudiera volver a hablar, pero que no podían asegurarlo, pues había pasado bastante tiempo y no parecía haber mejoría; además, el dolor se me había ido pasando, lo que no era nada alentador, pues, eso quería decir que mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a esta nueva condición. Te diré que fue esto último lo que más miedo me dio.

Por su parte, Aragorn decidió no volver a intentar otra negociación y reforzar la frontera sur.

**Capítulo Nº 102:**

Algunos días después, regresamos a la colonia, tratando de continuar como siempre, pero sabes que me desesperaba no poder hablar y recurrí a mi aislamiento. Aún me pregunto, cómo Ineth me entendía y soportaba. Si le hacía señas de que no quería que me acompañara, me dejaba sola. Con quién siempre estuve fue con Gwelyan.

Tres semanas después que habíamos regresado, fuiste a buscarme para ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la colonia. Ese día acepté, solo porque te notaba preocupado, pero deseos reales de ir, no tenía.

Después de un rato, desmontamos y me hiciste una seña para seguirte, recordando cuando me llevaste a ver donde dormían los ciervos, pero esta vez me mostraste una madriguera de conejos, era una familia completa: los padres y siete pequeños.

Entonces, tomaste mi mano y me acercaste:

- Lo siento, pero no pude encontrar ciervos.

"Los ciervos pertenecen a Lothlórien; los conejos, a Ithilien"

Me abrazaste y me besaste. Luego dijiste:

- Mónica, ¿por qué no tratas de hablar?

"¿Crees que no lo he intentado?"

- Trata ahora.

"No puedo, me duele demasiado"

- No tengas miedo. Tú no eres cobarde, al menos trata.

"No"

Me solté y regresé donde estaba mi caballo.

- ¡Mónica! Por favor, no te vayas.

Me detuve y unos segundos después, regresé contigo.

"Legolas, en verdad quisiera poder volver a hablar como antes, pero no puedo"

- Extraño tu voz, que era lo que más me gustaba de cuando me contabas tus historias. En ese viaje cometí muchos errores. Primero haberte dicho que me acompañaras, luego, por tratar de protegerte haberle ordenado a tu caballo que se devolviera, seguí con dejar que Aragorn enviara el mensajero que delató tu identidad; pero lo peor de todo, fue el ataque de aquella noche. Si le hubiera hecho caso a Aragorn, no te hubiera sucedido esto.

"No puedo culparte de nada. Yo tomé la decisión de acompañarte, debería haberte dicho que me dolía la cabeza. Hasta debería haber intentado avisarles lo que pasaba"

- Te amo.

Traté de decirte que nunca más que yo, pero era solo el intentar hablar, y me volvía el dolor. Con ello, las lágrimas se empezaron a reunir en mis ojos.

- Por favor, no llores – luego susurraste –. Como me gustaría que él estuviera en el Bosque Negro, estoy seguro que podría ayudarte.

Realmente, me hubiera gustado que me hablaras de él y tenías razón, me hubiera ayudado.

Me abrazaste y entonces dijiste:

- Mónica, arréglate para viajar mañana... iremos a Lothlórien. Le pediremos ayuda a la Dama Galadriel.

Después, regresamos a la colonia. Al día siguiente, temprano, partimos a Lothlórien. Como siempre, Galadriel ya sabía lo que estaba pasando y nos dijo:

- Es difícil poder solucionar lo que te sucede, pero veremos que pueden hacer los expertos.

Nos alojamos en nuestra habitación y mientras yo miraba las copas de los árboles, me dijiste:

- Verás como aquí te vas a poner bien.

Te miré:

"Legolas, ven... mira, la vista es hermosa. Creo que si debía perder alguno de mis sentidos, me alegro que haya sido el habla. Con cualquier otro, creo que no lo hubiera podido soportar"

- No pienses eso, vas a ver que te vas a poner bien. Dentro de poco, volverás a hablar y prométeme que me contarás una historia larga, la más larga que sepas.

Me hiciste sonreír, pues la más larga que me sé, es una historia sin fin. Por ello me acerqué, pasando mis manos por detrás de tu cuello, acercándote para besarte.

Esa noche, cuando nos acostamos:

"Legolas, mañana cuando despierte, ¿podemos ir a la laguna?"

- Pero, debemos estar de regreso para el desayuno.

"No importa, vayamos como íbamos antes"

- Bien, pero ahora duerme – besaste mi frente y luego, mientras acariciabas mi cabello, me dormí.

Estar en Lothlórien, traía una paz muy especial a mi alma. Muchas veces pensé que no deberíamos haber salido de ahí. Ese bosque tiene la particularidad que si no llevas bien la cuenta de los días, estos pasan sin notarlo, fue por ello que me acostumbré a contar los días que pasaban y los que faltaban para cualquier cosa que necesitara saber las fechas; he de reconocer que esto se lo debo a Tolkien que detectó lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano, como siempre, pero aún no sé, el motivo de que estuviera feliz. Cuando abrí los ojos sonreía, me miraste y dijiste:

- Buenos días, ¿vamos a la laguna?

"Por supuesto. De lo contrario me enojaría"

- ¿Qué sucede? Se te nota distinta.

"No sé, me siento bien, feliz, pero no te podría explicar la razón"

- Debe ser por ir a la laguna, ¿vamos?

"Vamos"

Nos levantamos y fuimos a buscar los caballos. Poco después, estábamos en la laguna paseando por la orilla.

"Este bosque es mágico"

- Siempre te has sentido bien cerca de los árboles. Deberías recurrir más seguido a ellos.

"No siempre, pues a los amigos, no solo se les debe visitar cuando tú tienes algún problema, o cuando son ellos los que te necesitan. A los amigos hay que visitarlos, también, cuando no hay un problema de por medio"

- Tú los visitas siempre, estando aquí o en la colonia. ¿Crees que no me he fijado cuando paseas por los alrededores? Vas saludándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos... Si yo fuera celoso, como tú me dices, de quiénes debería tener celos es de ellos.

"La única diferencia es que ellos no son un peligro para ti, son solo unos buenos amigos"

- Que atraen tu atención. Más que cualquier Hombre o Elfo.

"Definitivamente, eres un celoso sin remedio", pensé sonriendo.

- Sería celoso si te recriminara por todo eso, pero te conocí así, siendo una enamorada de los árboles y así te amo, cómo podría reprocharte.

"¿Y no lo haces ahora?"

- No – me abrazaste –, nunca. Solo te hago notar algo de lo que me he dado cuenta.

"¿Y de qué más te has dado cuenta?"

- Que te gusta que te consientan, que no te gusta que te contradigan, que un minuto puedes estar completamente dichosa y al siguiente te pones tan triste, que lo contagias – me miraste y me había puesto triste –. Como ahora, ¿qué pasa?

"O sea que no te has dado cuenta de lo más importante"

- ¿Qué cosa?

"Que hay algo que amo más que a los árboles"

- Eso, en ti, es imposible.

"Para que lo sepas, sí, hay algo que quiero mucho más"

- ¿Y qué es?

"¿No lo sabes?"

- ¿Gwelyan?

"No solo a él, sino que a ti. Tú me mantienes viva, eres quién me hace levantarme todos los días. No sé que sería de mí sin ti"

No me contestaste, solo me estrechaste y apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho. Luego, nos sentamos donde siempre.

Cuando llegó la hora, nos regresamos.

**Capítulo Nº103:**

Después de desayunar, Galadriel hizo que uno de los expertos en las artes de curación me revisara la garganta.

No varió mucho el diagnóstico, pero me dijo que probaría algo que podría resultar, mas no lo aseguraba.

De acuerdo a lo que entendí, me daría el extracto de una planta que calmaría el dolor, y ayudaría a deshinchar mi garganta, para que de esa forma tratara de hablar y ver si así podía recuperar la voz. Pero debería poner toda mi voluntad, ya que me costaría.

Aquella tarde, me llevó un vaso pequeño con el zumo. Fue entonces cuando entendí lo que había querido decir, con que me costaría. Lo que sucedía era que, me adormecía la garganta y si bien no me dolía, tampoco la sentía. Era como tratar de mover un brazo que no tenía.

- A ver, trate de decir su nombre – me dijo.

Doy gracias de tener un nombre tan simple, de lo contrario, me hubiera llevado hasta la cena poder decirlo.

- M...Mó... nnni... ca.

- ¿Le duele mucho?

Negué con la cabeza, pero me dijo:

- No, dígalo. Por ahora, no deberá hacer más señas – luego te dijo –. Mi Señor, ella deberá hablar, no debe aceptar que le conteste con señas, de lo contrario no se avanzará mucho.

- No lo hará – le aseguraste.

- El efecto de lo que tomó, debe durar hasta después de la cena. Es mejor que posteriormente descanse. Mañana en el desayuno volveré a darle más. Permiso.

Y diciendo esto, se retiró.

Me miraste para preguntarme:

- ¿Me cuentas una historia?

- Nnno a... bbu... se... es.

- Debes hablar, por eso lo mejor es que me cuentes algo.

- U... nna ccorr... ta.

- Y ¿cuándo vas a contarme la más larga que sepas?

- Ot... tro dí...a.

- Bueno, pero me la vas a quedar debiendo... ¿cómo se llama?

- El Rrrey en bússs... ca de nno... viia.

Esa historia, tiempo después, se la conté a Gwelyan y a Eldarion, a poco de haber regresado a la colonia, después de la boda de mi hermano.

Me llevó toda la tarde contártela y cuando terminaba, había empezado a dolerme, nuevamente, la garganta.

Lo mejor que después de la cena, no me hiciste que siguiera hablando y pude descansar. Si había algo que me molestaba era la voz que tenía, parecía que agitaba piedras dentro de un tarro.

Cuando le comenté esto al experto, durante el desayuno del día siguiente, me dijo:

- No se preocupe, a medida que vaya logrando hablar mejor, volverá al tono que tenía.

En eso se equivocó, el tono de voz no lo recuperaría nunca, pero no me quejo de cómo hablo ahora, pues creo que se me suavizó bastante.

Tres días después, regresamos a la colonia. Aún no estaba completamente curada, pero ya podía hablar de palabra en palabra. Recién como un mes después, ya podía decir que me había curado. Me costó, pero gracias a ti, pude salir de eso.

Fuimos felices durante bastante tiempo, casi un año. Hasta que un día, me asusté al darme un mareo bastante fuerte.

Estaba sentada en el sector de las fuentes, mirando a Gwelyan que jugaba y al pararme, para llevarlo a que comiera, se me dio vuelta todo en mi cabeza, que me obligó a sentarme nuevamente. Hacía varios días que no me sentía bien, me dolía la cabeza, no tenía hambre, había estado cansada. Todas cosas que había podido ocultar, pensando que ya se me pasarían, pero ese mareo me asustó, en especial porque había algo más que me tenía preocupada: un atraso en mi período, con todo lo que esto significaba.

No sabiendo qué hacer, decidí pedir ayuda a quién sabía no me la negaría: Galadriel. Para eso, hablé contigo una noche antes de dormir.

- Legolas, necesito pedirte un favor muy especial, pero quiero pedirte que no me lo niegues, ni me preguntes los motivos que tengo para pedírtelo. En pocas palabras, que confíes en mí.

- La última vez que me pediste algo así, fue en las Colinas de Hierro y sucedieron muchas cosas que no me gustaron.

- Por favor, Legolas, necesito que confíes en mí.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero ir a Lothlórien... sola.

Te sentaste bien y me quedaste mirando.

- ¿Por qué sola?

- Necesito que confíes en mí, por favor. Te prometo no demorarme más de cinco días. Voy, hablo con Galadriel y me regreso.

- Pero, ¿sola?

- De lo contrario, puedo demorar siete o más días.

- ¿Por qué no me dices qué pasa?

- Te prometo que cuando regrese te cuento todo.

- Pero, ¿estás bien? Te he notado extraña todos estos días.

- Legolas, por favor, permíteme realizar este viaje, y de vuelta contestaré todas tus preguntas.

Por unos segundos, no dijiste nada.

- No me gusta la idea, pero si eso quieres, de acuerdo, mas no más de cinco días y cuando regreses, me contarás lo que pasa.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cuándo quieres partir?

- Mañana, después del desayuno.

- Pero, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

- Es un asunto urgente.

Volviste a recostarte y puse mi cabeza en tu pecho. No sé cómo me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente, desperté poco antes que amaneciera. Tú ya estabas despierto, me quedaste mirando y me dijiste:

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que estás durmiendo más?

- Son ideas tuyas. Hoy, por ejemplo, me hice el propósito de no despertar temprano, para estar descansada para el viaje – mentí.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme qué te pasa?

- Cinco días, no más que eso y lo sabrás.

Poco después me levanté y empecé a arreglar las cosas que llevaría. Sentía tu mirada, pero te juro que no quería que tus ojos me obligaran a quedarme.

Luego, te levantaste y juntos fuimos a tomar desayuno. Cuando terminamos, yo fui a avisarle a Ineth del viaje que iba a hacer, para que se encargara de Gwelyan mientras yo no estaba. Tomé mis cosas y fui a buscar mi caballo, arreglé todo y llegaste. Acercándote preguntaste:

- ¿Estás segura que quieres ir sola?

- Por favor, no te preocupes y recuerda que, las malas noticias viajan más rápido que las buenas.

Te di un beso y me ayudaste a subir.

**Capítulo Nº 104:**

Salí a un trote lento, pero en cuanto me había alejado lo suficiente, le dije a mi caballo enamorado: "Amiguito, necesito llegar lo antes posible a Lothlórien, por lo que voy a necesitar que apures el paso". Con esas palabras, salió corriendo haciendo que en la tarde del día siguiente, estuviera sentada, en el Salón Grande, hablando con Galadriel:

- Mi niña, sé lo que te preocupa y también me preocupa a mí. Lo único que te puedo decir es que no te vayas a equivocar.

- Pero esto no es ni un presentimiento ni una visión.

- Lo que nace del amor no debe morir de ninguna forma.

- Galadriel, si confirmo estar embarazada, esa es una sentencia de muerte para mí.

- Te voy a hacer una pregunta y no quiero que me la contestes, solo piénsala: ¿por qué no habrías de amar a este bebé tanto como a Gwelyan? – después de un momento, continuó – Sé qué es lo que temes, pero no te subestimes ni lo hagas con quienes te rodean. Siempre le has pedido a Legolas que confíe en ti, pero muchas veces eres tú quién no confía en sí misma... Espero que lo que hemos hablado te ayude a tomar una buena decisión.

Esa noche, en el cuarto, analicé todo lo que me dijo, pero la decisión final deberíamos tomarla juntos.

Después del desayuno, me despedí de Galadriel, volví a montar y empecé el viaje de regreso.

Llegué la mañana del quinto día y tú saliste a recibirme. Traté de sonreír, pero no podía; lo único que pude hacer fue no llorar.

Cuando llegamos a la colonia, me ayudaste a bajar y me preguntaste:

- Mónica, ¿estás bien?

- Vamos al cuarto y te cuento.

Desde que me había levantado, ese día, tenía un dolor de cabeza que no me dejaba. Cuando entramos a la habitación, empecé a contarte lo más intrascendente que había sucedido en el viaje, mientras me aseaba y me cambiaba. Una vez que estuve lista, fui y me senté a tu lado, en la orilla de la cama. Me quedé en silencio un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirte lo que sucedía, hasta que dijiste:

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa? Desde antes que te fueras, no se te veía bien, pero ahora, además, hay algo que te preocupa.

- No sé por qué noticias que deberían ser alegres, son tristes. Lo que debería llenarnos de dicha, solo nos trae preocupaciones.

- No te entiendo.

- Legolas, estoy embarazada.

Me quedaste mirando y tus ojos reflejaron un gran temor. Después de un momento, me dijiste:

- No puede ser. Tú no debes... – sé que te costaba aceptar lo que sucedía.

- Por eso fui a Lothlórien, a hablar con Galadriel y te diré que después de pensarlo mucho, quiero tener el bebé – acaricié tu cara – Legolas, hay una posibilidad de que todo salga bien.

- No debes exponerte... – luego susurraste – no sé qué haría sin ti.

- Si es posible que todo salga bien, quiero aferrarme a esa posibilidad... Galadriel me dijo algo que es lo que me ha hecho desear tener el bebé: "Lo que ha nacido del amor, no debe morir de ninguna forma".

- Pero, ¿y tú?

- Sé que contigo a mi lado resistiré lo que sea. Recuerda que eres tú quién me hace especial.

- Hablas como si no tuvieras miedo...

- Pero estoy aterrada, tanto como con las cucarachas, mas estoy contigo.

Me abrazaste y puse mi cabeza en tu pecho. Luego de un momento, me dijiste:

- Bien, si ese es el deseo de mi niña mimada, así se hará. Voy a ver la forma para que todo resulte bien.

Levantaste mi cara y me besaste como me gustaba.

Otra a quién le impactó la noticia fue Ineth, pero guardó una compostura poco habitual en ella. Tiempo después, me explicó que ella no era "nadie", para decirme todo lo que realmente pensaba. Era mi mejor amiga en la Tierra Media, y no lo pudo aceptar hasta mucho tiempo después.

Tú mandaste varios mensajeros, tratando de ubicar a quién pensaste podía ayudarnos, pero de quién no hubo noticias. Recuerdo la llegada de uno de los mensajeros, que decía que al parecer había marchado a los Puertos Grises. Pero tú dijiste que era imposible, ya que te hubiera avisado.

Pocos días después, llegó un mensajero de Minas Tirith con un recado de Gandalf. Nunca me dijiste lo que decía exactamente, porque fue una decisión que tomaste tú y el motivo fue que yo, cada día, iba empeorando. Aunque estando contigo, trataba de darme ánimo, pero estaba muy cansada. A veces, me quedaba en el cuarto, con dolor de cabeza, y cuando salía, iba a las fuentes, donde pasaba sentada, y muchas veces Ineth me encontraba durmiendo en la banca.

Dos días después de recibido el mensaje de Gandalf, partimos a la ciudad en una tartana de cuatro ruedas. Había pasado cerca de un mes y medio desde que había regresado de Lothlórien. Lo que más te preocupaba era mi cansancio. Aunque hubiera dormido por horas, despertaba por algunos minutos y volvía a dormir. Era como si se magnificara el cansancio normal por cualquier esfuerzo.

Durante el viaje, estuviste conmigo gran parte del trayecto. En un momento en que desperté, me dijiste:

- Mónica, no creo que puedas con esto.

- Por favor, no permitas que nada le pase al bebé.

- Tú eres la más importante.

- No, el bebé. Si algo le pasa, me va a afectar. No permitas que nada le suceda.

No sabía que decirte para que cuidaras del bebé tanto como yo. Me tenías tomada la mano, entonces, yo la acerqué a mis labios, la besé y la llevé a mi vientre. Luego volví a dormirme. No sabes cuánto me costó hacer eso.

Según lo que me dijiste después, tardamos cuatro días en llegar a Minas Tirith, pues no querías apresurar mucho la marcha, ya que podía afectarme.

En cuanto nos vieron, le avisaron a Gandalf que salió a encontrarnos. Apenas llegamos, me llevaron directo a las Casas de Curación.

El diagnóstico que dieron fue tan lapidario, como el que dieron después del nacimiento de Gwelyan. Si seguía obstinada en que el bebé naciera, yo moriría en el parto.

Cuando estuve despierta, nuevamente, me dijiste:

- Mónica, no puede ser esto. Te estás arriesgando mucho.

- Legolas, entiende que todo va a salir bien, yo lo sé. Pero te necesito a mi lado, no dejes que le pase nada – ya cerrándose mis ojos de nuevo, te dije – Si es necesario... regresemos... a Ithilien.

Pero no regresamos. Tampoco tengo muy claro lo que sucedió en dos semanas, hay varias versiones confusas de lo ocurrido, pero sé que durante ese par de semanas defendiste a nuestro bebé.

Pasado ese tiempo llegó una buena amiga a ayudar a cuidarme: Éowyn. Con ella logré enterarme, después, de mucho de lo acontecido mientras estuve inconciente.

Lo primero que me contó es algo de lo que no tengo memoria, aunque me dice que estaba conciente y fue la última vez que insististe, en seguir el consejo de los curadores. Me contó que te dije que el bebé sería una niña, hermosa y que no quería que le pasara nada. Que yo resistiría todo, pero menos que algo le pasara a ella y que te pedí que le dieras un nombre como a Gwelyan, pues yo ya le había dado uno.

Junto a eso me dijo muchos detalles. Como que Aragorn iba a hacerte compañía mientras estabas conmigo y conversaban varias horas. Yo de repente abría los ojos, los miraba a ustedes conversando y volvía a dormirme. No sabes como he tratado de recordarlo, pero no puedo. Al cumplir tres meses en la ciudad, ya no despertaba, ni abría los ojos, nada.

Mi amado Legolas, sé lo que debes haber sufrido todo ese tiempo, pero tú sabes que soy una convencida de que, al final, todos esos momentos amargos, van a ser recompensados con muchísimos años de felicidad.

Quien vio cómo te sentías, fue Aragorn, que volvió a enviar mensajeros buscando a la misma persona que habías mandado a buscar sin éxito, pero debido a la premura de cómo me encontraba, hizo que uno de los Curadores redactara el mensaje explicando bien mi situación.

Él tuvo más suerte, pues a los dieciocho días, uno de los mensajeros regresó con dos mensajes: uno para los Curadores y el otro para ti.

Tiempo después, cuando lo conocí, me contó de esos dos mensajes.

El tuyo decía que lo disculparas por no haber estado en momentos tan importantes para ti, como fueron la boda y el nacimiento de Gwelyan, que esperaba lograras comprender que el viaje que estaba haciendo era de suma importancia. Por esa misma razón, le era imposible ir a Minas Tirith, pero que junto con esa carta, había mandado otra para los Curadores y que si seguían sus instrucciones, era seguro que el bebé naciera sin problemas y que a mí no me pasara nada. También te decía que, en cuanto él regresara al Bosque Negro, te avisaría, pues quería conocerme y ver a los niños.

Realmente te quería mucho. Lo que nunca me he podido explicar es por qué no me lo presentaste, en esos días que estuvimos en el Bosque Negro, cuando fuimos a anunciarle a tu padre lo de la boda.

El mensaje que le envió a los Curadores, decía que debían esperar lo más que pudieran del séptimo mes de embarazo y que tendrían que estimular el parto. Lo importante era que no deberían dejar que se cumpliera el octavo mes. Además, mandaba algunas instrucciones para cuidarnos a mí y al bebé.

Con todo eso quedaste más tranquilo, aunque, según Éowyn, no se podía decir que pasó tu preocupación. Por lo que ella me comentó se siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Gracias a eso, poco después de haber cumplido los siete meses y medio de embarazo, nació mi niña hermosa, que no pude conocer hasta un mes después de su nacimiento. Durante todo ese tiempo, y siguiendo las instrucciones del mensaje, me hicieron que la alimentara de todas formas.

**Capítulo Nº 105:**

Así, cuando desperté, estabas a mi lado, sujetabas mi mano entre las tuyas. Te miré y sonreí, luego me dijiste:

- Es una niña hermosa y esta vez sí se parece a ti.

- No, por favor.

- Sí, es tan hermosa como tú. Tiene tu cabello, tus ojos, tu boca y sonríe como tú.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Vas a tener que esperar, aún estás muy débil para levantarte y ella todavía está muy delicada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- No te preocupes, hubo que hacerla nacer antes, pero está bien. Tú la has estado alimentando. En algunas horas más, la van a traer y entonces la vas a poder ver.

- Pero, ¿por qué antes?

- Es una historia larga y tú tienes que descansar. Ahora, trata de seguir durmiendo – me dijiste mientras acariciabas mi cara, con eso se me cerraron los ojos y volví a dormirme.

Cuando desperté de nuevo, me dijiste:

- ¿Quieres verla? Porque van a traerla.

- Por supuesto... Legolas, ¿le pusiste un nombre?

- Como me lo pediste: Calyniel.

- Gracias – contesté, aunque no supe en qué momento te lo había pedido.

Éowyn llegó con ella. Realmente, tenías razón, se parecía a mí. Sus cabellos eran oscuros y tenía mis ojos y mi boca. Lo único que su nariz era como la de Gwelyan. Era tan pequeñita que, por un momento, me dio temor de tomarla, pero Éowyn me miró de una forma que me dio confianza.

Al tomarla, abrió sus ojos y me miró, entonces sonreí y te dije:

- Tendrá mis ojos, pero tiene tu mirada.

Sonreíste y te acercaste contestando:

- No, eres tú en pequeño.

La acerqué a mi pecho y noté la diferencia con Gwelyan. Ella era más suave, tranquila, pausada.

Luego que terminó, Éowyn se la llevó y tú me trajiste un té de sabor amargo, realmente nauseabundo. Te prometo que nunca había tomado algo más malo que eso, e hiciste que me lo terminara. Durante más de treinta días tuve que hacerlo. Esa infusión lo que provocaba era sueño, que me hacía dormir por casi veinticuatro horas, pero cuando despertaba algo me dolía, podía ser la cabeza, el estómago, las piernas, la espalda, los brazos, los ojos. Estos últimos, más que dolor, era una incapacidad de abrirlos. El que más se repetía, era el que me venía en la parte baja de la espalda. Según los Curadores esto tenía que tomarlo por, al menos, tres meses. Pero, un mes después de haber empezado ese tratamiento, regresamos a Ithilien, pues ya me encontraba mejor y Calyniel se había transformado en una niña muy hermosa que ya había crecido lo suficiente para poder realizar el viaje.

Yo estaba ilusionada de poder volver a ver a Gwelyan, a quién extrañaba, y que ya debía estar por cumplir tres años. Pero, debido al té y los dolores que me causaban, no podía pasar todo el tiempo que quería con los niños. Por eso, un día en que me llevaste el té, me negué terminantemente a tomarlo. Lo que hizo que tuviéramos una ¿enorme?... Sí, yo diría eso, enorme discusión, en donde terminé botándolo de un manotazo.

Después de analizarlo por varios días, te diré que he llegado a la conclusión de que ese fue el inicio real, de la pelea que tuvimos tiempo después y que, nuevamente, hizo tambalear nuestro enlace.

Nunca antes habíamos discutido de esa forma, donde ambos perdimos la compostura y nos dijimos de todo, muchas hirientes y sin fundamento real.

La colonia no era muy grande, pero te digo que durante una semana no te vi. Pero estaba tan furiosa, que no me importó.

Fue ese séptimo día, cuando llegó una visita muy importante: mi hermano, a quién no veía desde nuestra boda.

Me encontró en el sector de las fuentes. Yo estaba con Ineth y los niños. Ella tenía a Calyniel en brazos y estaba sentada en la banca, mientras yo estaba sentada en el pasto jugando con Gwelyan.

En cuanto sentí su mirada, dije:

- ¡Príncipe Imrahil!

Lo único que lamento es no haber visto la cara de Ineth, pues los ojos de mi hermano parecían un imán de los míos. Me levanté y fui a saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla (**Siempre recalqué que los besos fueron en la mejilla, ya que conozco a mi Elfo celoso que siempre me recriminó por besar a mi hermano. Lo único que puedo decir, es que nunca le di todos los que me hubiera gustado, como sí estuve a punto de hacerlo al guardián de mi corazón**).

- Mónica – me dijo –, en cuanto me enteré de lo que te había ocurrido, vine. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

- Disculpa, realmente lo que pasó es que en esos días, no tenía cabeza para nada. Además, es mejor que hayas venido ahora, así conoces a tus sobrinos.

Gwelyan se había levantado también y se había sujetado de mi pierna. Yo me agaché y dije:

- Él es Gwelyan... mira Gwelyan – le dije después a mi pequeño – él es el Príncipe Imrahil, tu tío, ¿recuerdas que te he hablado de él?

Creo que también le llamó la atención sus ojos y más que atención algo de temor.

Mi hermano se agachó también, lo quedó mirando y me dijo:

- Es igual a Legolas – luego dirigiéndose a él –. Hola, Gwelyan.

- Hola – contestó, pero sin soltarse de mí, ni dejar de mirarlo.

- Ahora, ven para que conozcas a Calyniel – tomé en brazos a Gwelyan y me acerqué a la banca donde estaba Ineth con ella en brazos.

Después que vio a la pequeña, me comentó:

- Es tan hermosa como tú.

- Lo único que espero es que no tenga mi carácter.

En ese momento, Ineth se paró y me dijo:

- Voy a llevar a los niños adentro para que descansen.

Aproveché que Gwelyan me tenía bien sujeta y le dije:

- Espera, voy a ir a acostarlo a él primero y de allí llevas a Calyniel – y dirigiéndome a mi hermano –. ¿Me esperas un momento aquí? Yo regreso pronto.

Él solo asintió sin quitar su vista de Ineth. Con eso, la pobre estaba muy nerviosa.

Los dejé solos y me llevé a mi niño hermoso.

**Capítulo Nº 106:**

Una vez que se durmió, regresé a las fuentes y los encontré conversando, pero en cuanto ella me vio, se puso de pie y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a mi hermano, se acercó a mí y me dijo:

- Voy a recostar a Calyniel y a hacer lo que está pendiente – se fue, yo diría, huyendo.

Sonreí y me acerqué a mi hermano, diciéndole:

- Vas a tener que tener cuidado con tu mirada.

- Ya te dije que no puedo evitarlo.

- Pero, cuéntame, por qué no habías venido a verme.

- He estado ocupado tratando de solucionar algo, que me tiene hace algún tiempo muy preocupado.

- ¿Por qué aquí a todos les gusta hablar en difícil?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sonriendo.

- En tus palabras, hay algo más que quieres decirme, pero no sabes cómo, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas.

- A ver, si tienes algo que decir, hazlo.

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que te desposaste con Legolas?

- Perfectamente, es un día difícil de olvidar.

- Ese día me presentaste a Ineth.

- Así es.

- Y desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ella.

- O sea que no me equivoqué.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ese día, durante la cena, me fijé que no dejaste de mirarla, y por eso fue que quise presentarlos.

- Es que ella es muy bella.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- Pero...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay un problema.

- ¿Problema?

- Me gustaría poder casarme con ella, pero el día que cumplí cinco años, fui comprometido a la hija de uno de los señores de la corte. Desde el día que me la presentaste, he estado tratando de deshacer el compromiso, pero me ha sido imposible.

- Bastante difícil la situación, pero no creo poder hacer algo con respecto a eso.

- Lo sé. Traté de explicárselo a ella, y no creo que haya entendido mi posición.

- Si se lo dijiste con las mismas palabras que empleaste conmigo, te diré que la entiendo. Yo puedo comprenderte, porque soy tu hermana, pero si Legolas me hubiera dicho algo así, te prometo que todavía Ineth se portó... ¿cómo te dijera?... amable en comparación conmigo.

- Es que tú tienes un carácter mucho más fuerte.

- Yo no diría fuerte, más bien explosiva.

- Te conoces bien – dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, pero regresando a nuestro asunto... ¿cuántos días te vas a quedar?

- No puedo más de una semana.

- Bien, entonces tenemos tiempo. ¿Ya hablaste con Legolas?

- Sí, fue él quién me dijo dónde podría encontrarte, y también me contó que tuvieron una discusión.

- Una pelea, diría yo. Pero eso es aparte. Entonces, vamos. Te mostraré donde quedarte – y lo llevé a una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Acabo de releer lo que estoy escribiendo, y te preguntarás por qué la pelea solo la menciono. Lo que pasa es que lo que nos dijimos esa vez, fue muy hiriente para ambos que no creo necesario transcribirla.

Realmente, mi amiga no quería ni que le mencionara a mi hermano, menos encontrárselo.

Por mientras, los niños descansaban e Ineth hacía algunas cosas, que habían quedado pendientes; yo me fui al cuarto a recostarme un rato, a pensar en lo que me había dicho el Príncipe Imrahil.

Recordé el día anterior a nuestra boda, en lo que hice, y esto me llevó a pensar en nosotros, el hecho de no haberte vuelto a ver desde la pelea, el sentirte cerca, en todo lo que nos dijimos. No podía explicarme cómo podía estar ahí en la cama, sola, sin ti.

Me levanté y me asomé por el balcón, diciéndome: "Bueno, Mónica, al parecer se te está pasando el enojo y estás empezando a extrañarlo".

Poco después, Calyniel despertó y después de alimentarla, la llevé al cuarto de Gwelyan y estuve un ratito jugando con él, mientras ella dormía en la cama de su hermano. Después que se aburrió de jugar se acercó a mí y se acurrucó a mi lado, como yo solía hacerlo contigo. Y le pregunté:

- Gwelyan, ¿qué pasa?

- "Quedo" un cuento.

Me pareció extraña su petición, por lo que le consulté:

- ¿Y quieres uno corto o uno largo?

- "Ladgo"

Lo quedé mirando un momento. A esa edad a él le aburrían los cuentos largos, y solo los pedía cuando tú estabas con él, para tomarlo en brazos para escucharlo juntos.

En ese momento, me fijé que la puerta había quedado junta. Me acerqué a su oído y susurré muy bajito:

- Dile a tu papá que si quiere un cuento largo, que pase.

Se paró y salió corriendo. Luego, entraste con él en brazos y dijiste:

- Disculpa es que iba pasando y escuché que estaban jugando.

- ¿Y por eso le dijiste a Gwelyan que me pidiera un cuento? – bajaste la vista, entonces dije –. Bueno, siéntense y a ver de cual me acuerdo y que sea largo.

Ese día les conté "Peter Pan". Cuando terminé, iba a ser hora de la cena, por lo que me ayudaste a que Gwelyan se arreglara y yo fui a cambiar a Calyniel. Por mientras lo hacía, llegó Ineth con los ojos hinchados a decirme:

- Mónica, ¿le importaría si hoy como en mi habitación?

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme si cuántas veces lo he hecho yo?

- Gracias – diciendo esto, salió.

Me quedé un momento pensando y luego, salí con dirección al comedor. Todos esos días había estado en el cuarto, por lo que a muchos les extrañó verme ahí, pero cuando vieron a mi hermano, lo comprendieron. En cuanto entró, fui con él y nos sentamos juntos.

**Capítulo Nº 107:**

Después de la comida, salimos a pasear por los alrededores para conversar.

- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y, al menos, yo lo veo difícil de solucionar.

- Yo he intentado todo, pero me ha sido imposible, y lo que más lamento es que sé que con todo esto, la que está sufriendo es Ineth.

- Eso dalo por hecho... Pero conozco una persona que podría ayudar.

- ¿Quién?

- Gandalf, si hay alguien que sabe en la Tierra Media, es él. Deberías tratar de ubicarlo y que te diga qué se podría hacer.

- Pero, no estoy seguro dónde podría estar.

- Hasta hace poco, estaba en Minas Tirith, y que yo sepa, no había planeado ningún viaje. Pero, te recomendaría que hablaras con Legolas, es posible que él sepa más.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

- Tú eres mi hermano, puedes hacerme todas las preguntas personales que quieras.

- ¿Por qué se volvieron a pelear?

Si me hubiera hecho esa pregunta dos días antes, estoy segura que le hubiera contado toda la pelea, pero ese día dudaba de mí misma.

- Lo que pasa es que, los Curadores de Minas Tirith me habían dicho que tomara diariamente una infusión, y me negué a seguir haciéndolo.

- Pero, eso no justifica que aún sigan peleados

- Lo que pasa es que con eso empezó la discusión y palabras sacaron palabras.

- Pero, aún así.

Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla, diciéndole:

- Aprovecha de hablar con él, que viene para acá. Yo voy a ir a ver a Ineth. Buenas noches.

Tomó mi mano, la besó y contestó:

- Gracias y buenas noches.

Me dirigí al cuarto de mi amiga y cuando iba a golpear, sentí unos sollozos del interior. Recordé cuantas veces había llorado por las discusiones que habíamos tenido. Suspiré hondo y golpeé. Los sollozos se detuvieron y a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta, pero no veía a nadie:

- ¿Ineth?

- Sí, Mónica, pase – así lo hice y cerró la puerta detrás de mí, me di vuelta y estaba parada con los ojos rojos. Me acerqué, le tomé la mano y la llevé a la cama, donde nos sentamos.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – claro que dolía y yo lo sabía.

Ella asintió y volvió a llorar. La abracé y estuvimos así hasta que comenzó a calmarse. Entonces la solté y fui a buscar un vaso de agua. Luego le dije:

- Ineth, nadie mejor que tú para saber que soy la que mejor te puede comprender. No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que, en algún momento, perdimos la comunicación que deben tener las amigas y que en eso yo tengo la culpa, pues tú has sido más amiga para mí, que yo para ti.

- No, Mónica, solo he hecho por usted lo que debo hacer.

- Pero, yo ni eso... Estuve conversando con mi hermano...

- Por favor, no quiero tocar ese tema – me interrumpió.

- Lo sé, te dije que nadie te comprendería mejor que yo. Pero, debemos hacerlo... Me contó lo que pasa y que ha tratado de encontrar una solución sin éxito. Yo le di un consejo, que sé le va a servir y todo esto se va a solucionar. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque dos personas que no se conocen, dan el mismo consejo a una tercera, es porque están destinados a juntarse y ser felices.

- ¿Qué consejo?

- ¿Recuerdas cuándo me contaste la conversación que habías escuchado entre Legolas y Gandalf y que también había escuchado Aragorn?

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Ese día me dijiste que el amor entre un Elfo y un mortal era el más genuino que existía. Bueno, tiempo después fue mi hermano quién me recordó lo mismo... Por favor, ten confianza en que todo se va a arreglar.

Después de eso desvié la conversación, no era necesario seguir con un tema, que sabía, le hacía daño.

Luego le dije:

- Permíteme hoy ser tu Dama de Compañía, y ayudarte a que te acuestes asegurándome que vayas a descansar.

Ella solo sonrió, lo que yo tomé como un sí, esperando hasta que se durmió. Luego, me fui al cuarto.

Cuando entré, estabas al lado de la cuna mirando a Calyniel.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté.

- No, vine a ver cómo estaba y duerme tranquila... El Príncipe Imrahil me dijo que va a ir a hablar con Gandalf, para ver si puede solucionar su problema.

- Sí, ya lo sabía.

- Mañana se va, después del desayuno.

- Ojala y no tenga ningún contratiempo.

- Bueno, venía a eso, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Te diste vuelta y saliste. Después que cerraste la puerta, dije:

- Legolas, no te vayas, quédate. Por favor, disculpa.

Unos segundos después, se abrió la puerta y entraste. Me miraste y preguntaste:

- ¿Lo escuché realmente o lo imaginé?

Moví mi cabeza, lentamente, de lado a lado.

- ¿Me perdonas? – pregunté.

Te acercaste, me abrazaste y puse mi cabeza en tu pecho, entonces dijiste:

- Los dos somos unos tontos.

- Ese día te dije cosas que no sentía.

- Al igual que yo, ahora déjame cuidarte.

- De acuerdo – te dije mirándote –, pero no quieras regresar con ese té.

- No te preocupes, que no lo haré... Ya es tarde, es mejor que te recuestes y descanses.

Nos acostamos abrazados. Creo que me dormí rápido al tenerte tan cerca.

**Capítulo Nº 108:**

Al día siguiente, me despertó un beso tuyo en la frente, ya iba a amanecer y dijiste:

- Despierta dormilona, te quedaste dormida y ya va a ser hora de desayunar.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? Tenía que hacer algo.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Sí. Ahora espero alcanzar – empecé a levantarme.

- Espérame – dijiste –, te acompaño.

- Bien.

Salimos los dos, tú ibas de guardaespaldas. Me dirigí al comedor buscando a mi hermano, pero me dijeron que ya había desayunado temprano, por lo que tomé camino a donde estaban los caballos; y tú, conmigo. Cuando llegué, lo encontré preparando el caballo para el viaje, entonces le dije:

- ¿Vas a ir a Minas Tirith?

- Sí, tú sabes, para hablar con Gandalf.

- No, es mejor que tomes mi caballo y vayas a Lothlórien. Allá lo podrás encontrar.

- Pero, ¿estás segura?

- Sí, has lo que te digo, es mejor que lleves mi caballo que es más rápido y si no me equivoco, tendrán que regresar a Minas Tirith.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No te hará falta?

- Si llego a necesitar transporte, ocupo el tuyo – le contesté sonriendo.

Por mientras hablaba con él, no me percaté que tú te habías ido. Recién lo hice cuando terminé de hablar, y pregunté:

- ¿Y Legolas?

- Acaba de salir. ¿Arreglaron ya el problema?

- Sí, generalmente nuestras discusiones son así. Bueno, voy a tomar desayuno y después tengo que ir a ver a los niños.

- Entonces arreglo mis cosas en tu caballo y voy a Lothlórien.

- Ojala que te vaya bien.

- Eso mismo espero yo.

Y fui al comedor, me extrañó no verte, pero pensé que te habrías acordado de algo urgente, por lo que decidí comer algo antes para poder continuar con lo que tenía que hacer. Luego fui al cuarto para ver a Calyniel, e Ineth ya la había levantado, al igual que a Gwelyan e iban a desayunar. Yo me quedé con mi niña hermosa, llevándola de regreso al cuarto, pues pensé que del balcón podría ver dónde andabas, pero nada. Lo único que vi fue a mi hermano camino a Lothlórien.

Después de que Calyniel comió se volvió a dormir, como era su costumbre. Así que la dejé en su cuna y salí a buscarte.

Me pareció extraño que a quién le preguntaba por ti, me decía no haberte visto, incluso Ineth. En eso, se me ocurrió preguntarle a Gwelyan:

- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a tu papá?

- En su "cuadto".

- Ineth – le dije –, voy a la habitación. Lleva tú a Gwelyan a jugar a las fuentes, yo voy enseguida.

Fui a nuestra habitación, pero no estabas, cosa que me pareció extraña, debido a que Gwelyan tenía la habilidad de saber exactamente dónde estábamos.

En eso recordé sus palabras y me dirigí al cuarto, que habías estado ocupando esa semana.

Golpeé, pero no hubo respuesta, aunque te sentía adentro. Por lo que volví a golpear, como no abrías, dije:

- Legolas, sé que estás adentro. Si no abres, lo haré yo.

Un momento después abriste, me miraste, estabas... ¿enojado? Dejaste la puerta abierta, me diste la espalda y fuiste hacia la cama, sentándote en la orilla.

Yo entré y cerré la puerta, entonces dijiste:

- Si no vas a irte, déjala abierta.

- Hace mucho que eso no es necesario.

- Para mí, ahora, sí lo es, y espero que para ti sea una invitación para que te marches.

En ese momento, me puse a pensar qué te podría haber puesto así. No hacía doce horas que nos habíamos reconciliado y, nuevamente, estábamos en lo mismo. Y lo peor de todo, era que no sabía el motivo.

- Te prometo que me voy, si me explicas qué sucedió.

- ¡Ya me cansé, eres insoportable, prometes cosas que no cumples! Yo ya he tratado de hacer lo imposible para que estés bien, pero tú no eres capaz de mantener una simple promesa. Dices que me amas, pero ni siquiera te amas a ti misma, menos lo haces con quienes te rodean. ¡No estoy dispuesto a seguir así!

- Bien, no te voy a obligar. Pero lo único que quiero saber es, cuál fue la promesa que no cumplí.

- Si querías forzar una visión, podías haberme dicho que necesitabas hacerlo para ayudar al Príncipe Imrahil y a Ineth, eso lo hubiera entendido.

No dije nada, solo me acerqué a la mesa donde tenías papel y tinta, me senté un momento y escribí algo, luego lo sellé, me paré, volví donde estabas sentado, estiré mi mano con lo que acababa de escribir y dije:

- Toma, cuando te sientas mejor, léelo. No volveré a molestarte.

Con esta última frase, levantaste la vista y al verte se me oprimió el corazón, nunca te había visto así, estabas... llorando. Creo que fue eso lo que me hizo tomar la determinación que adopté.

No quisiste tomar lo que te estaba pasando, por lo que lo dejé en la mesita de noche. Después salí con dirección a la habitación.

En cuanto entré, me senté a escribir otra nota. Esta vez para Ineth, donde puse algo así:

Mi dulce amiga, sé que tal vez te encuentres peor que yo, pero estoy segura que saldrás adelante, como lo haré yo. Ha surgido un problema que supera a los anteriores, lo que me va a obligar a dejar la colonia en forma indefinida. Por favor, cuida de los niños, pues los voy a tener que dejar aquí. Aún no sé dónde voy a ir. En cuanto tenga un sitio donde quedarme, te avisaré. Además, ve la forma de avisarle a mi hermano, que en cuanto pueda le devolveré el caballo, pues él anda en el mío. Por favor, confía en que todo se va a solucionar y verás que tengo razón que ustedes serán muy felices juntos. Que mi relación con Legolas, no haya resultado, no quiere decir que lo de ustedes no resulte. Cuídate amiga mía. Te aprecia, Mónica.

Dejé la nota sobre la cama, luego me dirigí al ropero, saqué alguna ropa, me cambié a mi ropa para montar, alimenté a Calyniel y salí. Monté el caballo de mi hermano y me fui por el único paso que no tenía tanta vigilancia, la parte de atrás de la colonia.

La primera dirección que tomé fue a Minas Tirith, pero a medio camino me detuve para poder pensar. No sabía cuál tomar. Podía seguir ese camino, pero estaba segura que Aragorn volvería a decir que era una niña mimada y después te avisaría donde estaba. Con Galadriel, estaba segura que me encontrarías inmediatamente; ir donde Faramir y Éowyn, le avisarían a Aragorn y por consiguiente tú te enterarías; el camino a La Comarca era muy largo. Fue entonces que me acordé de Gimli y supe que era mi mejor opción.

**Capítulo Nº 109:**

Volví a montar y tomé camino a Aglarond. Tres días me demoré en llegar, siguiendo la imagen mental que tenía del mapa de la Tierra Media.

Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco te había dicho dónde había ido a esconderme, pues a nuestro amigo le prometí que nunca te lo contaría, pero el tiempo ha pasado y ambos hemos cambiado, y no creo que te vayas a enojar con él por lo que sucedió en aquella oportunidad.

Bueno, cuando llegué, salieron varios Enanos a recibirme y al que parecía dirigirlos, luego de saludarlo, le dije:

- Mi nombre es Mónica y estoy buscando a Gimli.

Ya al escuchar mi nombre, sonrió y cuando terminé de hablar me dijo:

- Por favor, pasad. Vos siempre seréis bienvenida. Haré avisar inmediatamente al Señor de Aglarond de vuestra presencia.

Me condujo al interior, a una sala tallada en la roca, con una chimenea encendida, iluminada por algunas antorchas que se reflejaban en las paredes, haciendo que estas brillaran. Había varios asientos y algunas mesitas, ubicadas de manera que la hacían una habitación muy acogedora.

Cuando estaba admirándola, llegó nuestro amigo:

- ¡Mónica! ¡Qué sorpresa!

- ¡Gimli! Tanto tiempo que no te veía, que ya te extrañaba. Como será que llegué a pensar en visitarte para mover tu barba.

Se puso serio para decirme:

- Menos mal que no lo hiciste, porque me hubiera enojado mucho contigo... Pero, dime, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?... y que estés, aquí, sola.

Su mirada, me decía que suponía lo que había sucedido y por eso le contesté:

- Tienes razón, Gimli, volvimos a discutir y necesito pensar. Por eso estoy aquí. Quería pedirte alojamiento por unos días y que me ocultes, en caso de que Legolas, quiera encontrarme.

- A ver – me dijo –, ven. Sentémonos y cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido desde que había regresado de Lothlórien, hasta que decidí pedirle ayuda a él. Entonces me dijo:

- Por lo que veo, ustedes no han cambiado.

- Al menos, yo no.

- Y Legolas, tampoco... Quédate con confianza, pues no solo debes pensar, sino que tenemos que conversar... Estoy seguro que debe estar intranquilo por ti y mandará a buscarte, pero no te preocupes que no diré que estás conmigo... Ahora, dame permiso que haré los arreglos para que te quedes. Por favor, espérame aquí que necesito que sepas algo importante.

Salió y yo me acerqué a la chimenea. No es que tuviera frío, tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado sentir su calor y escuchar el crepitar del fuego. En ese momento, pensé en los niños, pero confiaba que Ineth los cuidaría bien. Si había algo que oprimía mi pecho, era recordar tu cara cuando te pasé la nota que había escrito. Gimli regresó para interrumpir esos pensamientos y me preguntó:

- ¿Tienes frío?

- No – contesté sonriendo –, lo que pasa es que me gusta sentir su calor.

- Realmente eres extraña. Pero, bueno, mejor sentémonos que lo que tengo que decirte, puede resultar algo largo.

Una vez sentados, continuó:

- ¿Recuerdas el día en que fuiste a hablar con Aragorn en el campamento? – asentí – Bien, con Legolas, sabíamos qué era lo que le disgustaba a él de ti. Tú siempre has querido saber sobre qué discutieron Aragorn y Legolas, el día siguiente a la reunión en Lothlórien... – luego como pensando en voz alta – Es increíble como esos dos hechos tan distintos, se relacionan... Bueno, el día de la discusión, fue porque Aragorn le dijo que tú eras una niña muy mimada y que, con el tiempo, se iba a arrepentir de estar contigo... Lo que no se fijó Aragorn y lo hice yo, fue que quién te mimaba de esa forma, era el propio Legolas, por eso es que nunca te he culpado de nada. Yo se lo hice ver en varias ocasiones, para que cambiara su forma de ser, pero nunca quiso hacerlo... Ahora, por lo que me cuentas, esto reventó y además de salir heridos ustedes, lo harán los niños que no tienen culpa de nada.

Ahí comencé a entender muchas cosas: frases, miradas, gestos. Entendí hasta el motivo de la boda, antes de mi partida.

Gimli tenía razón. Cuanto deseé haberme dado cuenta de todo eso antes. Aragorn me lo dijo, pero en una forma tan diplomática, que no lo entendí. Podría haberlo hecho en el Bosque Negro, cuando le dijiste a tu padre lo de mi embarazo, pero lo dejé pasar. Hasta tú me lo dijiste en varias oportunidades y no lo relacioné con todos nuestros problemas.

Nuestro amigo me había dado algo en qué pensar.

Lo del Príncipe Imrahil era solo una excusa, y como pienso ahora, esto venía desde la discusión por el té, lo que te molestó fue la reacción de niña mimada.

Después de un momento en que estuvimos en silencio, continuó:

- Ahora, vamos, te mostraré tu habitación. Una vez que hayas descansado, te mostraré las Cuevas.

Me puse de pie y lo seguí. Recién cuando llegamos al cuarto y antes que se fuera, le dije:

- Gracias, Gimli, realmente necesitaba saber eso.

Luego me recosté, pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, desde que me fuiste a buscar, y te diré que me dio otra perspectiva de nuestra historia.

Así, pasaron dos días, cinco desde que había salido de la colonia. Esos días, había estado ayudando a Gimli con un problema doméstico que tenía y que, en realidad, salía de su poder. Organizar a las mujeres Enanas en lo que eran las labores, netamente de casa.

Si bien ellas eran bastante toscas, no tenían barba como se dice en mi tiempo, lo que si son muy alegres y trabajadoras. A mí me ayudaban a despejar mi mente de un montón de pensamientos que, a la larga, me hubieran dañado.

Bueno, fue ese el día en que mientras ayudaba en la cocina, llegó una de mis nuevas amigas y me dijo:

- Mónica, mi Señor dice si puede ir a su habitación, pues ha llegado un mensajero de la Colonia de Ithilien.

Me sobresalté un poco y me fui rápidamente al cuarto y me quedé allí, yo diría, unos quince minutos, hasta que golpearon a mi puerta. Al abrir, era Gimli que estaba muy preocupado. Lo hice pasar y pregunté:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Mónica, ya se fue el mensajero. No te preocupes, que le dije que no te encontrabas acá. Pero, creo que deberías reconsiderar volver a la colonia.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasó algo a Legolas?

- No, él está bien. Pero, ¿recuerdas que te dije que con esta situación iban a salir heridos los niños?

Estaba empezando a desesperarme...

- ¿Gwelyan?

- No... la niña, Calyniel. El mensajero dijo que están tratando de encontrarte, pues, desde que saliste de la colonia, no ha querido recibir ningún alimento y se vuelve urgente que regreses... Legolas ha enviado mensajeros a todos los sitios donde pudieras encontrarte...

- Gimli, voy a tener que regresar – y empecé a arreglar mis cosas.

- Es lo mejor, yo daré instrucciones para que te preparen algo para que comas en el camino.

Lamenté no tener mi caballo, pero arreglé mis cosas en el de mi hermano. Cuando tenía todo listo, llegó Gimli con una bolsa donde me habían echado algunas provisiones. Entonces, le dije:

- Gracias, Gimli, por todo... y no te preocupes que no le diré nada, a Legolas, donde estuve.

- No te preocupes por eso, solo hazlo por la niña que es quién te necesita. Ahora, no pierdas más tiempo y cuídate.

Azucé el caballo y salí lo más rápido que pude, exigiéndolo al máximo; hasta cabalgué de noche, no sin cierto temor de perderme y, con eso, peder tiempo. Gracias a eso, llegué al anochecer del día siguiente a mi partida desde Aglarond.

**Capítulo Nº 110:**

En cuanto me bajé del caballo, fui en dirección a las habitaciones. En la entrada estabas tú, me miraste y dijiste:

- Menos mal que te acordaste que tenías hijos.

No sabes cuánto me dolieron esas palabras, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir contigo en ese momento, por lo que solo entré sin detenerme. No me fijé, que me seguías. Cuando iba a entrar a la habitación, me dijiste:

- Está con Ineth en su cuarto.

Por lo que me desvié y entré en la habitación de mi amiga. Ella tenía a Calyniel en brazos y me miró, diciendo:

- Mónica, que bueno que llegó.

Me acerqué y tomando a mi niña hermosa, le pregunté:

- Pero, ¿qué pasó?

- Desde que se fue, no ha querido comer. Lo he intentado todo. Ayer conseguí que tomara algo de leche, pero fue muy poco y después de eso, nada.

Estaba dormida y le dije:

- Yoly – se me salió sin querer –, mi niña hermosa, ¿qué pasa? Ya estoy aquí, despierta, ya no voy a volver a irme – la acerqué a mi pecho, pero no había respuesta –. Calyniel, vamos, somos iguales y sé que me tienes que estar escuchando, recuerda que eres la única por la que la mamá regresaría corriendo – con eso abrió sus ojos y me miró – ¿viste? Soy yo, debes comer para que crezcas más hermosa de lo que ya eres – en ese momento solo trataba de hablar y no pensar, pues si lo hacía estaba segura de ponerme a llorar –. Recuerda que Gwelyan va a querer jugar contigo y para eso tienes que alimentarte. Ya has asustado a todos: a la mamá, al papá, a Ineth, a Gwelyan – volví a acercarla a mi pecho y empezó a comer, con el alivio de todos.

Entonces miré a mi amiga y le dije:

- Ineth, no te preocupes, que yo me voy a hacer cargo ahora.

Un momento después, cuando Calyniel se había vuelto a dormir, la llevé al otro cuarto y la acosté en su cuna. Mientras, tú me habías seguido y me mirabas desde la puerta, por lo que dije:

- Si solo quieres conversar, pasa; si no, mucho te agradeceré que te vayas, porque no he dormido nada desde ayer y estoy cansada.

No contestaste, solo te fuiste. Me quedé mirando a Calyniel, dormía tranquila. Luego fui al balcón, el cielo estaba hermoso, tan estrellado y con Luna en creciente. Tomé instintivamente la Luna que tenía en mi pecho. En todo ese tiempo había seguido usando el Dije. El día en que volviste a ponérmelo, me prometí no volver a sacármelo.

En eso te vi salir del sector de habitaciones. Cuando me fui de la colonia me prometí no llorar, me había costado, pero verte me traía a la memoria tu última imagen. Trataba de recordar las palabras de Ineth sobre mi fuerza, pero no lo lograba, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos.

Así estaba, cuando tuve una visión no forzada. Estabas sentado en la banca del sector de las fuentes, y en tus manos tenías la nota que escribí el día que me fui, aún cerrada.

Sequé mis lágrimas, fui al ropero, saqué la capa larga, me la puse, miré a Calyniel que dormía tranquila y salí con dirección a las fuentes.

Cuando llegué, estabas leyendo la nota:

Mi querido Legolas, lo que acabo de oír, no pensé nunca escucharlo de tus labios y como no lo pensé, tampoco lo hice de decir o escribir que los sueños construidos juntos, tuvieran un punto final en este momento. Puedo perdonar cualquier cosa, y al decir esto, es lo que sea; menos el prejuicio. Conmigo, acabas de ser: acusador, juez, jurado y verdugo, sin derecho a defensa.

Nunca, y eso significa: jamás, rompería la promesa que te hice con respecto a forzar una visión o presentimiento, ni por todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media. La única forma es que me lo autorizara alguna de las tres personas que tú sabes quienes son.

A lo único que recurro es a las visiones y presentimientos anteriores a la boda, y a los que me vienen en forma natural. Para encontrarte hoy, recurrí a Gwelyan.

¿Sabes por qué no rompería esa promesa? No me gusta como me siento después de forzarme, no me gusta discutir contigo, no me gusta tener que estar dando explicaciones, no me gusta lo que está pasando ahora.

Calyniel aún me necesita, por lo que deberé quedarme en la colonia, pero en cuanto pueda me iré a Lothlórien, así te habrás deshecho de alguien a quién ya no soportas.

Adiós, Mónica.

Cerraste la carta y me miraste:

- No ibas a irte, ¿por qué lo hiciste? – preguntaste.

- Pensé que sería lo mejor... y en alguna forma lo fue. ¿Por qué no la habías leído?

- Lo hice, en cuanto saliste del cuarto, luego volví a sellarla... Si no has dormido, deberías ir a descansar.

Con esas palabras, me senté a tu lado.

- Es cierto que estoy cansada, pero debemos hablar. Donde estuve pude pensar y fue diferente a las veces anteriores.

- ¿Dónde fuiste?

Estoy segura que como me conoces bien, sabrás que recién, después de cinco meses, me he dado cuenta que sabías dónde fui. ¿Por qué me preguntaste algo que sabías? Siempre supiste que había estado con Gimli. Siempre te dije que eras un Elfo tonto, pero eso era parte de un juego entre ambos. Ahora, me he dado cuenta que hay varias formas en que pudiste enterarte, una era a través de Gwelyan, luego por el bolso que me dio Gimli con la comida para el viaje de vuelta.

- No es importante ni necesario que lo sepas. Esto me sirvió para darme cuenta que ambos nos equivocamos, que Gandalf tenía más de una buena razón, para habernos aconsejado que no nos casáramos hasta que yo hubiera regresado. Pero, como nos dijo esa vez en el Bosque Negro, por el bien de los niños, debemos tratar de solucionar nuestros problemas.

No sé que me sucedió en ese instante, que supe lo que ibas a decir, por lo que antes que dijeras nada, continué yo:

- ...Y para eso no es necesario, ni conveniente, que alguno se vaya... En algún momento de mi estada en la Tierra Media, supe que todas nuestras discusiones tenían un origen común y muy antiguo. Además, que no era sencillo de solucionar, pues no sabía exactamente qué lo ocasionaba. Todas las veces en que me alejé, nunca me rodeé de las personas correctas, hasta ahora. Personas que me hicieron reflexionar con una sola frase... Legolas, no puedo negar que te amo y sé que tú también me amas, y es por eso que cualquier cosa que hagamos el uno contra el otro, nos duele diez veces más que si fuéramos dos extraños.

- ¿Y qué crees que causa eso? Pues supongo, por lo que dices, que lo sabes.

- Tú también lo sabes, quizás antes que yo: tu deseo de protegerme y mi deseo de independencia. Legolas, a mí me enseñaron que, no hay nada malo si se respetan los límites y ambos los hemos excedido... Eres alguien que encontró un pájaro herido, que no podía volar, lo cuidaste, lo alimentaste, le enseñaste a volar; pero cuando abrió las alas y quiso dar una vuelta, te asustaste queriendo recortar sus plumas; aunque al hacerlo, éste se defendió picándote la mano. Lo que te dolió no fue la picadura, sino el hecho que se hubiera defendido, después de todos los cuidados que le brindaste... – suspiré profundo – Disculpa, pero le doy la razón al pájaro... Ahora, sí me voy a descansar. Tal vez después podamos seguir esta conversación – que más que conversación, había parecido un monólogo –. Buenas noches.

No contestaste, pero yo me paré y fui a la habitación, miré a Calyniel que dormía tranquila, me cambié y me recosté. Por segunda noche consecutiva, no pude dormir. Cuando estaba por amanecer, me levanté y me asomé al balcón, tú estabas entrando. Tuve la impresión que no regresaste, esa noche, a tu cuarto hasta esa hora.

Luego, fui a ver a Calyniel, ya había despertado y me miraba con esos ojos tan expresivos que tiene, entonces le dije:

- ¿Ya tienes hambre? – la tomé y la llevé a la cama, me senté y continué – Vamos a tener que conversar las dos. Eso que hiciste estuvo malo, podría haberte pasado algo peligroso, ¿y qué hubiera hecho la mamá sin ti? – la puse en mi pecho mientras comía – Ahora vas a tener que obedecer en todo a la mamá, para que la niña vuelva a ser tan hermosa como siempre, pues has bajado de peso y eso a tu edad no es bueno.

En eso golpearon a la puerta.

- ¡Pase! – dije y entró Ineth.

- Que bueno que esté comiendo, realmente nos tenía muy preocupados.

- Sí, pero ya se va a poner bien. Es una buena niña y ya no volverá a hacer algo así, ¿no es cierto? – le pregunté, pero ya se había quedado dormida, luego dirigiéndome a mi amiga – Vamos a tener que empezar a variarle un poco la comida.

- Pero está muy pequeña, ¿o piensa irse nuevamente?

- No, aún no. No sé lo que pase más adelante, pero lo importante es que debe recuperar el peso que perdió estos días. No te preocupes que sé exactamente qué darle... – luego cambié el tema – Dime, ¿regresó mi hermano?

- Hace un par de días. Se preocupó al no encontrarla aquí, pero seguramente el Príncipe Legolas le va a avisar que usted está bien y de vuelta. Con respecto al caballo, dijo que no se preocupara, que ya regresaría para hacer el cambio.

- Eso quiere decir que le fue bien con lo que iba a hacer.

- Me avisó que tenía una idea y que esperaba que resultara.

- ¿Te avisó?

Bajó la vista y dijo:

- Sí, yo no hablé con él. Fue el Príncipe Legolas quién me contó lo que le dije.

- Bueno, dejemos que pase algo de agua bajo el puente.

Me paré y llevé a Calyniel a su cuna y luego fui con Ineth a despertar a Gwelyan, que con todo lo que había pasado con su hermana, se había estado acostando tarde y le costaba dormir.

**Capítulo Nº 111:**

Cuando lo desperté, estaba feliz, me abrazó fuerte y me dijo:

- ¡Mamá, qué bueno que "degaste"! ¡Calyniel y yo te "extadamos"!

- Ya, no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí y tu hermana está bien, ya está comiendo y todo va a estar bien ahora.

- Mi papá hoy va a "ensenadme" a "montad", cuando "sadgas" voy a "poded acompanadte"

- ¡Qué bien! Entonces tienes que apurarte en vestirte y tomar desayuno. Anda con Ineth, porque yo me voy a quedar con tu hermana, después vas y me cuentas cómo te fue.

Lo vestí y fue con mi amiga al comedor. Ella entendió lo que hice. Tiempo después, me llevó una bandeja para que yo desayunara en el cuarto, y nos quedamos conversando. Hablamos de ti, de mi hermano, de los niños, hasta me preguntó dónde había estado, pero no quise decirle nada tampoco, no fuera que en algún momento se le fuera a escapar sin darse cuenta.

Después de almorzar, cuando Ineth fue a hacer algunas cosas que tenía pendientes debido a Calyniel, que me quedé pensando en tu mirada, la misma que sentía en cuanto se posaba en mí, aunque yo no pudiera verte, sabía perfectamente cuando la posabas en mí. A tus ojos los había visto felices, enamorados, apasionados, celosos, tristes, indiferentes, temerosos, enojados... pero cuando más me dolieron fue cuando los vi desilusionados.

Ese día fue cuando sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba a pedazos, y era esa la mirada que no lograba sacar de mi cabeza. Me di cuenta que no me dolían tus palabras ni tus acciones; me dolía tu mirada. Mientras miraba por el balcón, me preguntaba cómo poder sacar tus ojos de mi mente. Así, te vi cuando ibas con Gwelyan al sector de los caballos. Mi niño iba feliz, pues tenía a sus padres cerca, aunque separados el uno del otro.

Decidí sacar a Calyniel a pasear un rato por la colonia, mientras tú estabas con Gwelyan. Primero fui donde Ineth para avisarle donde estaríamos, y que no se preocupara, en caso de no encontrarnos en el cuarto. Luego, empezamos el recorrido en las fuentes y lo terminamos en uno de los puestos de vigilancia, que en la colonia eran cinco y en cada uno había tres guardias. Al que fui, era el que tenía una mejor visión del Bosque de Lórien. Nunca me había aventurado por ese sector, por eso mi llegada sorprendió a los guardias y el que estaba a cargo, se acercó diciendo:

- Mi Señora, ¿se os ofrecía algo?

- No se preocupen, sigan con sus labores. Lo que pasa es que me parece, que este es el puesto desde donde se puede ver Lothlórien.

- Así es, mi Señora, desde acá – y me indicó el sitio desde donde se divisaba.

Me asomé y me quedé mirando hacia allá. A mis ojos, era apenas un punto en el horizonte. Debo haber estado una media hora ahí, luego de lo cual, di las gracias y regresé a la habitación.

Después de alimentar a Calyniel, la puse en su cuna y volví al balcón a seguir pensando. Me hubiera gustado encontrar el valor que necesitaba, para ir a buscarte y decirte que te amaba, que olvidáramos todo lo sucedido, que seríamos felices juntos, que me perdonaras, que no sabía qué hacer sin ti, que eras mi mundo y que si ya te había dado mi corazón, mi vida te pertenecía.

Pero, mi temor fue más grande. Nuestra última reconciliación había durado menos de doce horas, no soportaría volver a discutir contigo.

Así llegó la cena y Gwelyan fue a contarme como le había ido ese día, invitándome a cenar en el comedor. Mi niño hermoso, a penas si hablaba Lengua Común, y haciendo de mensajero.

- Debo cuidar a Calyniel todavía – le contesté –, ve tú para que tu papá no cene solo. Después, si quieres, te cuento una historia cortita para que te duermas.

- ¿Puedo "decidle" a mi papá que venga a "escuchadla"?

- Bueno, dile a tu papá que lo invito a que lo escuche también.

Salió contento y al ratito llegó Ineth con la bandeja y dos platos de comida, cenando juntas. Cuando terminamos, me dijo:

- Voy a buscar a Gwelyan para que se acueste.

- Déjalo un momento más, lleva primero la bandeja y mientras voy a alimentar a Calyniel – como me miró extrañada, expliqué –. Quedé de contarle un cuento para que se duerma... además, es posible, que Legolas quiera acostarlo.

Todo eso me daría tiempo para que mi niña hermosa tomara su leche, pues más que dedicarte a acostar a Gwelyan, te ponías a jugar con él. Nunca entendí como terminaba cambiado y en la cama, pero esto último era lo importante.

Cuando aún le estaba dando el pecho a Calyniel, llegó él, entonces le dije:

- Termino de alimentar a tu hermana y voy. ¿Vino tu papá?

- Sí.

- Bueno, que te acueste y voy enseguida.

Salió corriendo.

Cuando terminó mi niña, la acosté en su cuna y fui a la habitación de Gwelyan.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, los quedé mirando a los dos. Él acababa de meterse, apurado, en la cama; y tú acababas de sentarte, apurado también, en la silla. Ambos con esa mirada traviesa y cansados como si hubieran estado corriendo todo el rato.

No le di importancia y entré cerrando la puerta. Me senté a los pies de la cama y les dije a ambos:

- Les advierto que esta historia es corta, se llama "Los dos jorobados" – y empecé a contarla.

Al terminar, a Gwelyan le faltaba muy poco para dormirse, así es que me acerqué, le di su beso en la frente, luego hiciste lo mismo y salimos. Una vez que cerré su puerta, preguntaste:

- No has dormido, ¿verdad?

En realidad debía tener una cara de acuerdo a las dos noches que tenía sin dormir.

- No te preocupes, que no estoy tan cansada como para invitarte a entrar.

- Pero sí como para invitarme a escuchar el cuento.

- Eso lo hice por Gwelyan. Él necesita ver a sus padres juntos.

- ¿Acaso crees que no se ha dado cuenta de nada?

- Sé perfectamente que sabe lo que pasa. No es tonto. Pero el ver que, al menos, podemos estar, un tiempo, juntos es lo que le hace bien.

Luego dijiste algo tan bajo que era como para que no lo oyera, pero lo hice:

- Le haría mucho mejor que termináramos esta pelea absurda.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté simulando que no había escuchado. Realmente, quería que lo repitieras, pero...

- Nada, buenas noches.

No sé qué habrá sido: orgullo, temor, tontería.

- ¿No quieres ver a Calyniel? – te ofrecí.

- No, ya es tarde y tú estás cansada. Buenas noches – repetiste y no esperaste respuesta, huyendo, porque eso fue lo que hiciste, de mi lado.

Entré y fui directamente al balcón. Te vi salir del sector de las habitaciones, lo único que no pude ver fue qué dirección tomaste. Primero, pensé que habrías ido al sector de las fuentes, por lo que empecé por ver a Calyniel, que seguía durmiendo tranquila; saqué del ropero la capa larga; pasé por el cuarto de Ineth para pedirle que estuviera atenta a mi niña, que yo iba a estar contigo.

Después salí con dirección a las fuentes, pero no estabas, cosa que me confundió un poco, pero analicé la situación, optando por ir a ver los caballos. Como lo supuse, el tuyo no estaba.

Me habías puesto en un tremendo predicamento, quería hablar contigo, de lo contrario sería mi tercera noche sin dormir. No podía ir a despertar a Gwelyan para ver si me podía ayudar y tampoco podía forzar una visión que me hiciera ver dónde estabas. Lamenté no tener la habilidad de Aragorn como para poder saber qué camino tomaste. Además, tus huellas no eran muy claras. Entonces, recordé algo que escribí y decidí probarlo en ese momento. Subí al caballo, con lo que me gustaba montar de lado, y seguí lo que mi corazón me decía.

**Capítulo Nº 112:**

Una hora después, te encontré y, hay que ver que los golpes enseñan, te acercaste para ayudarme a bajar y preguntaste:

- ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?

Si hubieras hecho alguna afirmación poco acertada, habría vuelto a montar, dejándote solo.

- Seguí mi propio consejo, seguí lo que mi corazón me dijera.

- No entiendo – dijiste bastante incrédulo. Aunque no lo dijiste, sabía que suponías que habría forzado algo, por eso te expliqué lo que había hecho.

- ...además, realmente necesitamos terminar nuestra conversación.

- Hoy no tengo el deseo de conversar, por eso vine acá.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste en la puerta de la habitación y que no quisiste repetir?... Estoy de acuerdo contigo, debemos terminar esta pelea absurda.

- Lo escuchaste.

- Sí, solo quería que lo repitieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Legolas, soy una niña mimada, y quién más me malcría eres tú... Soy el pájaro herido y tú quién me ha dado alas para volar... Yo no he querido hacerte daño, si quieres que no vuele, de acuerdo, no lo haré, pero no quieras cortar mis plumas para asegurarte que no lo vaya a hacer... ¿Recuerdas cuándo estaba esperando a Gwelyan y, estando sentados en la banca del balcón, me vino una contracción e insististe en muy mala forma, que descansara hasta que te tranquilizaste? La única forma de convencerme fue dándome una buena razón. Todos respondemos mejor a una razón que a una orden... Por favor, no me acuses ni me juzgues sin haberme oído, hay cosas por las que aceptaré un castigo, si he cometido una equivocación; pero no me pidas que lo acepte por algo que no he hecho.

- Mónica, solo trato de protegerte.

- Lo sé y por eso he aceptado lo que me has pedido.

- Pero haces las cosas muy difíciles.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Lo que pasa es que aún con todo el tiempo que me conoces, sigues sin confiar en mí. ¿Te fijaste como me recibiste ahora? Me preguntaste cómo te había encontrado; si me hubieras culpado de algo que no he hecho, me hubieras convencido que lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

- ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

- Con la condición que mañana no vuelvas a enojarte. La última vez no alcanzamos a estar bien doce horas, no podría soportarlo nuevamente – sonreíste, cosa que me hizo advertir –. Además, no quiero que sigas malcriándome y si sigues haciéndolo, voy a poner término a todo esto – luego susurré –, aunque me duela.

Me abrazaste y dijiste:

- No me pidas eso, para mí no hay nada más importante que lo que tú quieras.

- Pero hay más de algo, con mayor importancia que mis deseos: Gwelyan y Calyniel. Por ellos, por favor...

- No te consentiré tanto, es lo máximo que puedo prometer – tomaste mi cara y me besaste.

No sabes cuánto extrañaba tus besos, tus caricias. Luego me dijiste:

- Volvamos a la colonia, estás cansada y se nota.

- No, quedémonos, la noche está agradable.

- No, regresaremos, ¿o no recuerdas qué no te voy a consentir tanto?

Me hiciste sonreír, te acercaste y me besaste. Después me ayudaste a montar y juntos regresamos a la colonia.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del cuarto, me detuve, porque había presentido algo, y me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Escuchas algo?

- No, todo está tranquilo.

- Entra, tú. Yo voy a hacer algo antes.

- Pero, necesitas... – puse mis dedos en tus labios.

- Lo sé, descansar, pero hay alguien que me necesita ahora – y miré la puerta del cuarto de Ineth –. Te prometo que no tardo.

Tú entraste a la habitación y yo fui hasta la puerta del cuarto de mi amiga y golpeé, diciendo:

- Ineth, abre, sé que estás despierta... y llorando.

Se abrió la puerta y entré, cuando se cerró, me di vuelta e Ineth se regresaba a la cama.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunté.

- Nada.

- El día en que uno llore por nada, se apagarán las estrellas del cielo. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

- El Príncipe Imrahil se va a casar con su prometida.

- No lo creo, ¿quién te dijo eso?

- Se me presentó en un sueño. Trató de darme una explicación... – no pudo continuar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me acerqué, la abracé y traté de consolarla. Entonces le dije:

- No hagas caso de lo que solo fue un mal sueño – como no encontraba manera de calmarla, le dije – Ineth, ¿confías en mis visiones? – ella asintió – Bien, yo sé que ustedes se van a casar y van a ser muy felices.

- Si el Príncipe Legolas se entera de lo que hizo, va a enojarse.

- Ineth, si prometes guardarme el secreto, te cuento algo.

Necesitaba calmar a mi amiga y sabía que podía confiarle mi secreto. Ella asintió y yo le conté:

- Legolas me pidió que no forzara nada, días antes de la boda y yo después de la ceremonia he cumplido, claro que el día anterior, forcé varias visiones, buenas y malas. Así supe de mis hijos, de algunas personas que aún no conozco, de cuándo voy a volver a mi tiempo, de cómo y cuándo voy a regresar acá, de mi muerte y lo que hará Legolas después, y por supuesto, de mi hermano y tú. Por favor, tenme confianza, todo se arreglará. Ahora, recuéstate y trata de dormir.

Mientras se acostaba, me preguntó:

- Mónica, ¿es verdad lo que creo haber escuchado poco antes que golpeara a la puerta?

Sonreí para contestarle:

- Sí, lo intentaremos de nuevo, y si nosotros podemos hacerlo, mi hermano y tú con mayor razón... Cierra los ojos y piensa que todo se va a arreglar, te lo prometo – y así lo hizo. Entonces me fui a la habitación donde me esperabas.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Ahora, ya más tranquila – empecé a cambiarme –, pero me preocupa algo que me dijo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que mi hermano no ha podido deshacer el compromiso y que se casará con su prometida.

- Es que es difícil poder deshacer el compromiso, cuando ha sido arreglado por los padres. Tendría que conseguir que ella estuviera de acuerdo con anular el contrato.

- Al menos me alegro que tú no hayas tenido ese problema.

- Y yo no lo hubiera consentido, el desposarse es algo muy importante por lo que debe ser, exclusivamente, por amor.

Me acosté a tu lado y me abrazaste, dándome un beso en la frente y empezando a acariciar mi cabello. Si era para que me durmiera, no había necesidad. Ya desde que iba saliendo del cuarto de Ineth se me cerraban los ojos.

**Capítulo Nº 113:**

Al día siguiente, un beso en la frente y tu voz me despertaron:

- Creo que Calyniel quiere a su mamá.

- Y yo quiero a su papá.

- Pero ella tiene prioridad.

Suspiré y me levanté a ver a mi niña. Tú también te levantaste, te vestiste y mientras le daba su leche, te acercaste y me dijiste:

- Ya regreso, espérame.

- Bien – contesté algo extrañada.

Saliste, yo diría, apurado y le comenté a mi niña:

- ¿En qué andará tu papá?

Ella me miró, sin dejar de tomar su leche y hubiera jurado que sonrió. Al terminar, la dejé en su cuna. Arreglé la cama y me senté en la orilla, estaba preocupada por Ineth y en mi cabeza daban vuelta muchas frases y la visión que había tenido de su boda.

En eso llegó Gwelyan corriendo:

- ¡Mamá!, ¡buenos días!

- Gwelyan, buenos días, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, solo "quedía" que "supiedas" que "void" al "comedod".

- ¿Ineth ya se levantó?

- No, mi papá dice que no se "siedte" bien y "pod" eso me "levandó" él.

- Que raro – le comenté – ¿y dónde está tu papá ahora?

En ese instante llegaste, con una bandeja y tres desayunos.

- Si nos cuentas un cuento largo, desayunamos aquí – dijiste.

- Pero, ahora no me acuerdo de ninguna historia larga.

- Entonces, vamos al comedor.

- Espera – vi los ojos de Gwelyan –, déjame pensar un poco... Ya, ya sé cual, trae la bandeja y les contaré una historia muy especial... se llama "Lilí" y es la historia de una niña y sus marionetas.

Tú te pusiste serio, pero acercaste la bandeja.

Cuando terminé la historia, ya hacía un tiempo que habíamos terminado de comer. Le dijiste algo a Gwelyan en Élfico y él salió corriendo. Entonces te pregunté:

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que fuera a jugar un rato a su cuarto, que necesitaba hablar contigo y que yo iría luego.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué contaste esa historia?

- ¿Qué sabes "tú" de esa historia?

- Gandalf me dijo, cuando te fui a buscar, que el nombre de tu hija es Lilí.

- Así es, se lo puse por esa historia, siempre me gustó ese nombre. Cuando me dijiste sobre que contara una historia larga, primero pensé en "Romero y Julieta", pero no es como para que la entienda Gwelyan, por eso busqué una que no lo aburriera. ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó?

- Nada, solo que nunca me has hablado de ella.

- Será porque la extraño. Es una niña muy especial, pero que está creciendo muy rápido. Ya dentro de poco, va a poder valerse por ella misma y no me necesitará. He tratado de criarla independiente, me ha costado porque tiende a ser muy apegada a mí, pero sé que va a entender cuando tenga que regresar acá... ¿Viste? Me has hecho tocar un tema que no quería.

- El tema lo tocaste tú cuando contaste esa historia.

A esas alturas de la conversación, vi que íbamos a discutir nuevamente, por eso te dije:

- Legolas, ¿de nuevo? Por favor, olvidemos el asunto que no tiene importancia, ¿sí?

Te acercaste, me abrazaste y contestaste:

- Bueno, disculpa – tomaste la bandeja –. Voy a llevar esto a la cocina y llevo a Gwelyan a montar un rato.

- Bien, yo voy a ir a ver a Ineth. Me tiene preocupada que no haya venido.

- Yo pasé por su habitación temprano y le dije que no se preocupara que nosotros veríamos a los niños hoy – diciendo esto, saliste.

Sonreí al pensar que también estabas preocupado por ella. Realmente se había convertido en alguien muy querido para nosotros. Aunque pienso que te equivocaste, pues lo que ella necesitaba era ocupar su tiempo, para no pensar tanto.

Fui a su habitación y nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama a conversar. Después de un rato, fuimos juntas a ver a Calyniel y nos quedamos con ella el resto de la mañana. En la tarde se nos unió Gwelyan. Los niños la distraían y nuestro niño hermoso, en más de una ocasión le sacó una sonrisa.

Así pasó un mes y medio, en el cual te había notado cada día más extraño. Por lo más mínimo te enojabas, y yo tenía que armarme de paciencia para calmar la situación, cosa que no se agravara.

Por otro lado, mientras no sabía nada del Príncipe Imrahil, Ineth aparentaba que había logrado asimilar que mi hermano la estaba olvidando, como ella a él.

Ese día, estuviste más extraño que nunca, casi ni hablamos y por más que te pregunté qué pasaba, lo más que me contestabas era: "Nada".

En la noche, fui yo a acostar a Gwelyan y cuando regresé a la habitación, tú ya te habías acostado y parecía que dormías. Te miré un momento, luego tomé mi camisón y a Calyniel y me fui a otro de los cuartos.

En mi cabeza, daban vuelta una y mil cosas, no podía explicarme qué te sucedía. Era imposible que aún estuvieras molesto por lo de mi hija. Recorrí mentalmente, segundo a segundo, esa temporada y nada. En fin, no dormí nada pensando. Al amanecer, me levanté, le di su leche a mi niña hermosa y salí a buscarte. En nuestro cuarto no estabas, dejé a Calyniel en su cuna y fui al comedor, donde me dijeron que no te habían visto. Terminé yendo donde los caballos, y el tuyo, para variar, no estaba. Regresé a nuestro cuarto, me cambié, fui donde Ineth para que cuidara de los niños, luego fui a uno de los puestos de vigilancia y pregunté por ti; me dijeron que en la noche habías salido con dirección al norte. Tuve un presentimiento que me hizo un nudo en el estómago y fui a hablar con Belaralia.

Tengo la impresión que es primera vez que lo menciono. Él era tu mejor amigo, claro que algo distante conmigo. Creo que éramos quienes mejor te conocíamos, y hasta podría asegurar que él siempre tuvo tu confianza, cosa que a mí me costó mucho conseguir. Cada cosa que hacías, él la sabía hasta mejor que yo. Si te ausentabas de la colonia, era quién se hacía cargo. Bueno, en pocas palabras y como ya había dicho, tu mejor amigo.

- ¡Belaralia! – lo llamé en cuanto lo vi. Él se acercó e hizo una pequeña venia diciendo:

- Mi Señora, ¿qué se le ofrece?

- ¿Sabes dónde fue Legolas?

Me miró un momento, creo que era por como iba vestida y dijo:

- Sí, mi Señora – y lo quedé mirando como para que me dijera lo que quería saber, y continuó –. Pero, me encargó no decirle nada.

En ese sentido, era como Ineth, si les decías que no debían hablar de algo, no lo hacían.

- Bueno, ¿y cuánto se va a demorar?

- No más de una semana.

- Gracias.

Tomé camino a las habitaciones para hablar con Ineth. En cuanto la vi, le dije:

- Ineth, ¿crees que podrás cuidar de Calyniel una semana?

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Eso necesito saber, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

- Sí, siempre que ella no empiece a extrañarla.

Reflexioné un momento y fui a su cuna. Aunque dormía, le dije:

- Mi niña bella, tengo que ir a buscar al papá y necesito que te portes bien. Te prometo que en pocos días estaré de vuelta.

Le di un besito en su frente y fui a hablar con Gwelyan. A él me costó convencerlo que se quedara, hasta por un momento llegó casi a convencerme de llevarlo, pero finalmente se quedó para cuidar de su hermana y de Ineth.

**Capítulo Nº 114:**

Nuevamente tuve que salir en el caballo de mi hermano que no era muy rápido, pero sí, confiable.

Tomé camino al norte, suponiendo que podías haber ido a ver a tu padre.

Apresuré el caballo a lo que más daba, realmente extrañaba el mío que me hubiera ayudado a darte alcance pronto. Recién lo hice entrada la noche.

En cuanto llegué donde estabas acampando, me recibiste con una frase, cómo diría yo... para el bronce:

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

Bajé sola del caballo, bastante molesta por tu salida de la colonia y la recepción que acababas de brindarme.

- Digamos que lo que me ha traído hasta aquí es la curiosidad. Hace más de un mes que algo te pasa que no has querido decirme. Sé que el asunto es conmigo y quiero que te expliques.

- Regresa a la colonia.

- No creo que quieras eso.

- ¡Sí, eso deseo!

- Que bien, ¿deseas discutir?... Bueno, hagámoslo si con eso me explicas qué sucede.

- ¡No tengo nada que explicarte! ¡Sube al caballo y regresa con los niños que te necesitan!

- ¡Ya te dije, yo no me voy hasta que me digas qué pasa!

En ese momento, y a la luz de la fogata, tus ojos, tu mirada me asustaron. Pero soy como perro chico: mientras más asustada más brava me pongo.

- ¡Ya te lo dije, a mi no me pasa nada! ¡Ahora regresa!

- Si a ti no te pasa nada, ¿a quién?

- ¡Si no regresas por las buenas, regresarás por las malas!

Me tomaste de la cintura, con la intención de subirme al caballo y yo, con un movimiento brusco, me solté, pero al hacerlo, pisé mal y perdí el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, doblándome el tobillo.

Tú quisiste ayudarme a pararme, pero te dije:

- ¡Si me tocas, no me vuelves a ver en tu vida!

Seguía en el suelo, porque el tobillo me dolía demasiado.

- Por favor, perdona, pero tú tuviste la culpa.

Realmente estaba complicada, porque el tobillo me dolía, si apoyaba el pie en el suelo y lo único que quería en ese instante era pararme e irme, esto sin que te dieras cuenta de lo que me había sucedido.

Como seguía sentada y mirándote, según me dijiste después, enfurecida, preguntaste:

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Sí, ¿o acaso, no tengo derecho a descansar?!

- ¿Qué te pasó? – te agachaste con intención de ayudarme, pero...

- ¡Ya te dije, no me toques que no vuelves a verme! – sentía los ojos húmedos de rabia.

Me quedaste mirando e intenté apoyar mi pie para incorporarme, pero el dolor era muy intenso y con eso te diste cuenta lo que me pasaba.

- Es tu tobillo, déjame verlo.

- Al parecer hoy no entiendes Lengua Común, ¡No... me... toques!... Ya veré cómo me levanto.

Te pusiste de pie, fuiste hacia la fogata y te sentaste. De vez en cuando, me mirabas. Mientras, como pude, me saqué la bota. Mi tobillo parecía tronco de árbol de cien años y ¡cómo dolía! Saqué mis pañuelos de emergencia y uniéndolos, me vendé el pie lo mejor que pude. Volví a tratar de incorporarme, pero no pude.

- Si quieres pararte, te puedo ayudar – me dijiste.

- No, gracias, bastante me has ayudado hoy.

- Deberías acercarte a la fogata, está empezando a refrescar.

- Preocúpate por ti que yo sabré lo que hago.

Lo que me habías dicho, me había dado una idea: acercarme a una piedra lo suficientemente grande, como para poder sentarme en ella y así poder intentar pararme. Cerca de ti había una del porte ideal, pero preferí una un poco más grande que estaba cerca de los caballos. Así, y luego de media hora me pude poner de pie. Ahora, tenía que conseguir subir al caballo.

- ¿Te ayudo? – preguntaste.

No contesté, preferí ignorarte.

De pronto, el caballo de mi hermano, como si hubiera sabido lo que me pasaba, se agachó, facilitándome la subida. Una vez que ya estuve montada, me acerqué un poco donde estabas y te dije:

- En una semana, estaré de vuelta en la colonia.

- Pero, ¿dónde vas? – preguntaste poniéndote de pie – ¿Y Calyniel?

- Ella estará bien. Cuando decidas decirme qué te sucede y dónde has estado estos días, te contaré dónde y con quién estuve yo.

Azucé al caballo con dirección al oeste.

Te seré franca, en un principio, pensé en alejarme un poco y luego seguirte, lo deseché porque algo me decía que irías a ver a tu padre. Entonces, analicé el regresar a la colonia y esperarte allá, no hubiera podido estar tranquila; por eso, al final, decidí ir a devolver el caballo que me habían prestado y recuperar el mío.

No sé si el caballo habrá sabido mis intenciones, ya que noté que iba a paso ligero, pero firme, además de saber exactamente por dónde ir.

Así después de tres días cabalgando día y noche, estuve con mi hermano, que en cuanto me vio, dijo:

- ¡Mónica! Que alegría volver a verte.

- No tanta como la que me causa a mí.

- Pero ¿qué te pasó? – preguntó fijándose en que aún andaba sin la bota, ya que aún tenía el tobillo hinchado, aunque me dolía menos.

- Un accidente, me torcí el tobillo, pero al menos ya no me duele tanto.

- Es mejor que te vea uno de los Curadores.

Y sin más me tomó en brazos, llevándome a un cuarto, me dejó en la cama y luego salió un momento. Cuando regresó:

- Ya van a venir a ver cómo está tu tobillo. Ahora, cuéntame, ¿y Legolas?

- Anda de viaje, por eso decidí venir a verte – realmente no estaba como para estar dando mayores explicaciones.

- ¿De viaje solo? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

- Sí, quiso hacer un viaje solo, y bueno, como no soy mujer de quedarme esperando a que regrese mi esposo, y necesitaba hablar contigo, decidí venir.

- Pobre Legolas, eres difícil de controlar.

- Eso lo supo desde que me conoció, y así me aceptó.

- ¿Te olvidas que sé que también puedes ser tierna, sumisa e insegura?

- Lo de tierna e insegura te lo acepto, pero ¿sumisa? Tal vez, y fíjate que digo "tal vez", cuando se me convence con buenas palabras.

En ese momento, llegó el Curador que luego de revisarme el tobillo, me lo vendó bien, diciéndome que en dos o tres días ya estaría bien.

- Cuéntame ahora, ¿cómo están los niños?

- Bien, Gwelyan quiso venir conmigo, pero preferí que se quedara en la colonia.

- ¿Y Calyniel?

- Hermosa, bastante repuesta de lo que le pasó.

- Sí, tenía a todos preocupados... Si hubiera tenido tiempo, hubiera ido a buscarte a Aglarond.

- ¿Sabías dónde estaba?

- Soy tu hermano.

- Supongo que no le habrás dicho nada a Legolas.

- No. Lo único que hice, fue proponerle que enviara mensajeros a todos los que conocías. Pues si no estabas en Lothlórien, en Minas Tirith o en el Bosque Negro, podías haber recurrido a alguien más de los que conocías.

- Menos mal, ya que le prometí a Gimli que no le diría nada de que me había escondido.

Luego, se hizo un silencio expectante. Por mi parte, esperaba que me preguntara por Ineth, y él sin atreverse.

**Capítulo Nº 115:**

Ese silencio lo rompí yo:

- No me has preguntado por Ineth.

- No lo he hecho, porque ya esto no va a poder ser.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Como me aconsejaste, hablé con Gandalf y luego con Aragorn. Ambos me dijeron lo que yo ya sabía. Ese compromiso no se puede romper, a no ser que ambas partes estén de acuerdo. Y ella no quiere romperlo.

- Me dices que es una dama de la corte, ¿no?

- Así es.

- ¿Se encuentra ella aquí?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Quiero conocerla.

- Pero...

- Bueno, soy tu hermana y quiero conocer a tu prometida. ¿Le has dicho los motivos que tienes para querer romper el compromiso?

- Ella sabe que me enamoré de otra persona, pero no sabe de quién.

- Bueno, suficiente. ¿Cuándo crees que podrías presentármela?

- ¿Te parece bien en la cena? Para que puedas descansar un poco.

- Sí, en realidad estoy algo cansada…

- Entonces te dejo. Te paso a buscar para la cena.

- Gracias.

En el momento en que acepté estar cansada, me acordé de ti. Contigo nunca lo estaba, siempre tenía el suficiente ánimo para hacer lo que fuera. Realmente, no me sentía bien, y no tenía nada que ver con mi tobillo, o las secuelas que dejó en mí el dichoso té, pues continuaba con los dolores, de vez en cuando.

Si bien, me preocupaba el asunto de Ineth y mi hermano, más lo hacías tú. Mil veces pensé en forzar algún presentimiento para saber qué sucedía, y mil veces vencí la tentación. No me gustaba lo que había pasado la última vez que nos habíamos visto, y lo más terrible era no saber qué lo había ocasionado.

Me cuestioné si no estaría portándome como una niña mimada, y te diré que, era posible, pero tú no lo hacías mal tampoco.

A una hora prudente, me levanté y me arreglé para cenar. No había dormido, solo pensado. Cuando estuve lista, me senté a esperar al Príncipe Imrahil.

Cuando llegó, me traía un bastón y preguntó:

- ¿Ya estás lista? Pensé en enviarte a alguna dama para que te ayudara a vestirte.

- ¿Tan poco que me conoces? En muchas cosas me gusta ser autosuficiente.

- Bien – dijo acercándose –, pero ahora vas a tener que permitir que te ayude.

Hizo que me apoyara en él y nos fuimos riendo al comedor. He de confesarte que gran parte de las risas, de esa oportunidad, fueron por tu causa, cuando mi hermano me dijo:

- ¿Qué crees que diría Legolas si nos viera así?

De solo imaginar tu cara...

Bueno, así llegamos al comedor, sentándome a su derecha y a su izquierda lo hizo Belthed, su prometida.

Si he de ser sincera, era hermosa: de cabello castaño oscuro, piel dorada, ojos grandes y color verde agua. Te prometo que quise encontrarle algo malo, no pude. Ni siquiera su carácter. Al mío le encuentro un montón de fallas, al de ella ni uno.

En realidad, el único problema que podían tener, como pareja, era que mi hermano se había enamorado de Ineth.

La estudié durante toda la cena y cuando terminamos, sentía una gran pena por ella, pues se notaba que estaba enamorada del Príncipe Imrahil. De no haber sido Ineth, te prometo que hago lo imposible para que mi hermano desposara a Belthed.

De vuelta a mi habitación, nuevamente, me iba apoyada en él, pero a mitad de camino, decidió tomarme en brazos, pues de lo contrario hubiéramos terminado en el suelo.

Al llegar al cuarto, me dejó en la cama y me preguntó:

- ¿Y qué opinas?

Me puse seria y le dije lo que había observado.

- ...pero no te preocupes que voy a hablar con ella, a ver qué gano... Según Gandalf tengo el poder de la palabra, claro que hace tiempo que no lo practico – luego, pensando en voz alta – aunque debería.

Entonces, él me quedó mirando con esos ojos que tiene.

- Mónica, ¿dónde fue Legolas?

- No lo sé, no quiso decírmelo.

- ¿Y él sabe que estás acá?

- Tampoco, lo que sí sabe es que no estoy en la colonia.

- O sea, que volvieron a discutir.

- ¿Y cuándo no?

- No me digas que te estás acostumbrando, que no debes nunca hacer eso.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando en Minas Tirith hablamos de lo que me había dicho Gandalf?

- Sí.

- Bueno, ese día, con Legolas, estábamos disgustados.

- Lo recuerdo, fue por mi culpa.

- Yo más diría de Aragorn, pero, ese no es el punto. Ese día te dije que él tenía que empezar a tener confianza en mí. Han pasado varios años y aún no logro eso y por mientras no lo haga, vamos a seguir con lo mismo.

- Tienes que reconocer que eres bastante difícil.

- Como te dije temprano, él me conoció así. Por él he hecho muchas concesiones, pero la falta de confianza es lo que nos ha llevado, varias veces, a discutir.

- ¿Sabes qué creo? Que él confía mucho en ti, y lo vi cuando fuiste con Gimli. Si no hubiera sido por Calyniel, él hubiera esperado que regresaras sola. En realidad, sabe que tú eres autosuficiente. Y creo que su temor va por ahí, que tú ya no lo necesites.

- Principiando, yo siempre lo voy a necesitar, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, él es parte de mí. Una parte muy importante. Lo otro, yo no me refiero a que tenga confianza en que voy a poder cuidarme, eso en otro tiempo sí me importaba, pero ahora me interesa que se dé cuenta, que puedo cuidar de él como me cuida a mí, que si tiene un problema, me lo diga y juntos encontrar una salida. Ese es el tipo de confianza que quiero de él, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

- Pero, ¿se lo has dicho así, como me lo estás diciendo a mí?

Solo negué con la cabeza, y continuó:

- Entonces, no lo culpes. No creas que todos vayan a tener la posibilidad de presentir las cosas... Pienso que sería mejor que regresaras a la colonia y que conversaran de esto.

- Primero, voy a terminar lo que vine a hacer. Creo que Legolas aún se va a demorar en regresar – en ese momento desconfiaba de todo.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de preocuparte del resto, olvidándote de ti?

- Creo que nunca. Soy como la mamá gallina con sus polluelos – y sonreí.

Él me quedó mirando muy fijo y luego me dijo:

- Entonces, mamá gallina, es mejor que no descuide a su polluelo más querido, que es quién más la necesita ahora.

Que hubiera entendido la analogía y la empleara, me hizo reír bajito, y le dije:

- Cada cosa a su tiempo. Por ahora, estoy solucionando el problema de dos de mis polluelos, que son tan queridos como al que te refieres.

- Bien, tú sabrás – se acercó me dio un beso en la frente diciendo –. Descansa, que veré en qué forma puedes hablar con Belthed en la mañana – y salió.

Un par de horas después y luego de cientos de vueltas en la cama, me dormí, creo que exclusivamente de cansancio.

**Capítulo Nº 116:**

Aún no amanecía cuando desperté. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fuiste tú, pero tenía que pensar en lo que hablaría con la prometida de mi hermano.

Lo peor era que no se me ocurría nada.

En cuanto salió el sol, me levanté y con el bastón que me había llevado mi hermano en la noche, pude movilizarme y me dirigí al comedor. En el camino, me encontré con él que me dijo:

- ¡Mónica! ¿Por qué te levantaste?

- Para ir a tomar desayuno.

- Te iba a enviar una bandeja con el desayuno a tu habitación.

- En serio, te lo agradezco, pero ya no va a ser necesario.

- ¡Oh, sí! Es necesario. Vamos, regresa a la cama y esperarás el desayuno allá.

- Eso no se lo admito ni a Legolas, ¿por qué crees que te lo voy a admitir a ti?

- Porque soy tu hermano – sus ojos brillaban – y aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno.

- Voy a regresar, pero solo porque aquí se hace lo que tú ordenas... Por si no lo sabías, yo soy la mayor y tú el bebé.

Di vuelta y regresé por donde venía, poco más allá, lo escuché llamarme:

- ¡Mónica! ¿Sabes por qué eres la mayor?... Soy un caballero y las damas son primero.

- Ja... Ja... Ja... – le contesté sin detenerme.

Como me dijo, me envió el desayuno con un muchacho, que poco después también fue a buscar la bandeja, ocasión en que aprovechó para decirme:

- Mi Señora, el Príncipe Imrahil me dijo que vos permanecierais en el cuarto, y que le pediría a una dama que os haga compañía.

- Gracias – le contesté.

Sospeché lo que iba a hacer, por lo que me quedé en la habitación. Unos quince minutos más tarde, golpearon a la puerta.

- ¡Pase!

Entró Belthed que me saludó diciendo:

- Me dijo el Príncipe Imrahil que os recomendaron no caminar mucho, y que si podía acompañaros.

- Así es, pero que bueno que mi hermano te pidiera a ti que vinieras, así nos conoceremos mejor... Ven, siéntate.

Acercó una silla y se sentó. Empezamos conversando cosas triviales. Después de poco más de una hora, le pregunté:

- Belthed, por favor, dime ¿sientes algo por mi hermano?

- Lo amo desde que tengo uso de razón.

- Pero, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por ese amor?

- Lo que fuera por ver feliz a mi Príncipe.

- Belthed, sé que sabes nuestra historia, que nos separaron al nacer y que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, hace muy poco. Bueno, en este poco tiempo, nos hemos llegado a conocer muy bien, casi como si nos hubiéramos criado juntos. Por eso, lo he notado muy extraño y conversando con él me contó lo que le sucedía. Además sé que tú estás conciente de esto – ella bajó su vista –. No quiero verlo sufrir y desde que te conocí, supe que tú tampoco gozas con esta situación. Te diré francamente que el motivo para venir hasta acá, fue conocerte. Venía dispuesta a que te convencieras que, si llegabas a desposarte con mi hermano, no solo él sería infeliz, sino que tú también, pero desde anoche he estado pensando cómo hacerte entender esto mismo, de una manera más suave y no la he podido encontrar. Él me comentó que eres tú quién se quiere aferrar al compromiso...

- Estoy segura que nadie lo va a poder querer como yo – me interrumpió, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Eso es cierto. Todo amor es tan único como la persona que lo profesa. Lo que me lleva a que él no te ama, como debería para no hacerte daño.

- Pero, con el tiempo, él me querrá.

- Belthed, si yo te presentara a un joven que dijera amarte más que a su vida, tú amando a mi hermano, ¿podrías olvidar tu amor para amar a ese joven?... Yo sé que es difícil, pero por amor hacemos sacrificios que, te aseguro, son recompensados con creces.

- Vos queréis que renuncie al compromiso.

- No, lo único que quiero es que lo pienses bien... Supongo que debes saber que estoy casada con un Elfo. Bueno, te diré que con él, antes de la boda, rompimos muchas veces nuestro compromiso, pero como ambos nos amábamos, finalmente se efectuó la ceremonia... – dejé ahí la analogía, pues en ese momento no éramos el mejor ejemplo –. En el lugar de donde vengo, se dice algo que es muy cierto: "Si quieres algo, déjalo libre. Si vuelve a ti, es porque es tuyo, si no, es que nunca lo fue"... Deja libre a mi hermano, estoy segura que si descubre que te ama, volverá contigo, de lo contrario, ambos podrán ser felices con otras personas que serán tan felices como ustedes – quiso decirme algo, pero no la dejé –. No, no me contestes, solo piensa en lo que hemos hablado y espero que, después de eso, tomes la decisión correcta.

Debemos haber estado unos diez o quince minutos en silencio, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Yo iba a contestar, pero Belthed se puso de pie y fue a abrir, era mi hermano. Ella en cuanto lo vio, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del cuarto, él me quedó mirando y le dije:

- No te preocupes, ya habíamos terminado de conversar.

Entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó donde había estado ella.

- Espero que no hayas sido muy ruda.

- Traté de ser lo más sutil que pude, pero sin quitar firmeza a mis palabras.

Luego se quedó en silencio, algo contrariado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- Es que hay alguien que vino a buscarte.

- Legolas – él asintió. Algo había percibido mientras hablaba con Belthed.

- Me contó como te lastimaste el tobillo y quiere hablar contigo.

- Entonces dile que pase, que también necesito hablar con él – se puso de pie y fue a la puerta –. A propósito, deja a Belthed que piense en lo que hablamos. Y que sea ella la que te busque.

Sonrió y salió. Segundos después entraste tú, sentándote en la misma silla. Fui yo la que rompí el silencio:

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- Gwelyan – fue tu escueta respuesta.

Cómo me gustaba mirarte, cuánto había extrañado hacerlo.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? – preguntaste.

- Solo si me dices qué sucede.

- ¿En serio no lo sabes?

- Si tuviera una pequeñísima idea, creo que hubiera regresado a la colonia, en vez de venir acá.

- No te has dado cuenta que te amo demasiado para perderte, y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo que sucedió con Calyniel.

Yo acusándote de tonto, cuando no me di cuenta de algo tan evidente como eso. Realmente, el problema de Ineth y mi hermano me había absorbido demasiado, además de nuestras peleas tan seguidas. Se podía decir que estábamos tan cerca y mi mente tan lejos, que sin querer había provocado todo aquello, sin darme cuenta.

- Legolas... yo...

- Realmente no lo sabías – te sorprendió.

- Ya una vez te mencioné que si no me decías lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía forzar nada – luego pensé en voz alta –. Mi hermano tenía razón.

No te lo expliqué, pero fue la parte en que descuidé a mi polluelo más querido.

Tomaste mi mano.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunté.

- Iba, nunca llegué. Al día siguiente, regresé a la colonia. Al no encontrarte, busqué a Gwelyan y le pregunté por ti, me dijo que aún estabas viajando, entonces le pedí que me dijera cuando llegaras a algún sitio... Ayer, me dijo que estabas con el "tío de los ojos que asustan" – me hiciste sonreír –, monté y vine aquí.

No te lo dije, pero saqué la cuenta que debiste haber forzado a tu caballo, además de cabalgar toda la noche.

- Entonces, ¿dónde ibas?

- Al Bosque Negro.

- ¿Con tu padre? – me extrañó.

- No exactamente... Me llegó la noticia que, a quién estaba esperando, había regresado de su viaje y quería hablar con él.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Crees que no podría entender que quieras ver a tu padre y tus amigos?

- Lo siento, es que toda esta situación me tiene muy confundido.

- Legolas, ¿estuviste conversando con mi hermano?

- Sí, me dijo que estabas conversando con su prometida.

Interiormente sonreí, pensando que por mientras yo trataba de ayudarlo en su problema, él hacía lo mismo por mí. Definitivamente, había algo que nos unía más allá de criarnos o no juntos.

**Capítulo Nº 117:**

Luego dije:

- Una última pregunta: ¿por qué no llegaste al Bosque Negro?

- Quiero que vayamos juntos, quiero que conozcas a quién voy a ver.

Te miré un momento, en realidad desde que salí de allá, con Gwelyan e Ineth, no había regresado. Tenía muy malos recuerdos de lo sucedido los días que estuve en ese sitio. Te diste cuenta.

- Por favor, te prometo que esta vez será diferente, estaremos juntos, no haré ningún trabajo para mi padre.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante que lo conozca?

- Es mi tío, hermano de mi madre y alguien a quién quiero mucho; además de deberle tenerte a ti y a Calyniel conmigo.

Me quedé un rato pensativa. Te prometo que tenía miedo, ya una vez había aceptado y con ello viví los peores momentos. Entonces, te dije:

- Legolas, ven, siéntate aquí, como siempre – entonces, te acomodaste a mi lado y te abracé, apoyando mi cabeza en tu pecho. Tus brazos me rodearon y besaste mi frente. Con eso volví a confiar –. De acuerdo, vayamos al Bosque Negro.

Me estrechaste fuerte y volviste a besar mi frente, diciendo:

- Gracias, no te arrepentirás.

No lo sabías, y nunca lo supiste, pero, en ese momento, ya estaba arrepentida. Fuera de lo que me habías dicho para convencerme, había recordado las palabras de Galadriel, antes de la boda, sobre lo poco que te conocía y cuando me dijiste de quién se trataba, supe que él podría decirme más de ti que tú mismo.

A propósito, muchas veces me preguntaste por qué no te había invitado antes, a sentarte conmigo, y siempre desvié la conversación, pues hice lo mismo en un par de ocasiones más. Ahora, estoy segura de no necesitarlo nuevamente, por lo que te diré esos motivos: necesitaba ver tu cara mientras hablábamos. Si bien no podía saber lo que pensabas, de esa forma podía detectar tus cambios de ánimo, de mejor forma que por tu tono de voz.

Estuvimos conversando todo el resto del día, mi hermano nos envió el almuerzo a mi cuarto y, poco antes de la cena, fue a vernos.

- Quería saber si me acompañarían a cenar esta noche en el comedor.

- No sé – le contesté –, si alguien me ayuda a llegar, podría ser.

Miré al Príncipe Imrahil y sonreímos. Tú nos miraste extrañado.

- Eso le corresponde a Legolas – me dijo sin dejar de sonreír y ambos volteamos a verte.

- No te preocupes, yo te ayudo – dijiste mirándome en forma especial.

Una vez que se fue, preguntaste:

- ¿De qué me perdí?

- Es que ayer, me ayudó él y casi terminamos en el suelo.

Ay, mi Legolas celoso, tu cara lo reflejaba, no podías negarlo, no sé cómo mi hermano hubiera podido ser rival tuyo. Sí, es cierto, a él lo quiero y mucho, pero nunca como a ti.

Me ayudaste a arreglarme y luego a llegar al comedor. Al igual que con mi hermano, todo fue entre risas.

Nos sentamos al lado del Príncipe Imrahil, Belthed también fue y se sentó con él. Fuera de saludarte cuando los presenté, ella no volvió a hablar en toda la noche. De vez en cuando, se volteaba a mirarnos, pero cuando veía que yo me había dado cuenta, volvía a agachar la vista.

Te juro que me partía el corazón, pero primero estaban mi hermano e Ineth.

Al terminar la cena, ella se levantó, dio las buenas noches y se retiró.

Entonces mi hermano me preguntó:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?

Te miré y te escuché en mi mente: "Decídelo tú".

Le contesté:

- Lo que vine a hacer, ya está hecho. Ahora solo hay que esperar, y con Legolas tenemos que hacer un viaje importante, por eso vamos a tener que irnos mañana, después del desayuno. Además, mi tobillo ya va a estar curado.

- Bien, será una pena verlos partir tan pronto, pero espero que no demoren en regresar.

- Vendremos a la boda, eso te lo prometo.

Por respuesta solo sonrió, se acercó, me dio un beso en la frente y yo lo abracé bien fuerte, diciéndole:

- Aún no me voy y siento que te estás despidiendo.

- No – me dijo –, solo te doy las buenas noches.

- Entonces, buenas noches – y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Después, con tu ayuda empecé a dirigirme al cuarto. Habíamos avanzado un par de metros, cuando te dije:

- Legolas, si no quieres que terminemos los dos en el suelo, es mejor que me lleves en brazos.

Me miraste haciendo lo que a mí tanto me molesta, pero te dejé. Entonces, hiciste lo que te había dicho y cuando llegamos a la habitación, me dejaste sobre la cama diciendo:

- Te diviertes haciéndome sufrir, ¿no?

- Ven – contesté.

- No – ¡qué mirada de reproche!

- Legolas, ven aquí.

- No. Voy a ir a hablar con el Príncipe Imrahil para acomodarme en otra habitación.

- Legolas, ven o me vas a obligar a pararme.

- Dijiste que no querías seguir siendo una niña mimada.

- Y así es... Ahora quiero mimar a mi esposo. Al que he descuidado por tanto tiempo... Ahora, ven.

- No, es mejor que me vaya... Es mucho lo que perdería si voy – y te dirigiste a la puerta.

- Legolas, no hay problema, te lo aseguro. Ven.

Te detuviste y me miraste, como dudabas, continúe:

- De lo contrario, ve solo al Bosque Negro.

- Eso es chantaje.

- En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale... Ven.

Te acercaste, sentándote a mi lado y cruzándote de brazos. No pude contener una sonrisa y te dije:

- Por lo que veo, estás decidido a que no pase nada.

- Así es, por lo que pierdes el tiempo – tu cara era muy resuelta.

- ¿Aunque estuviera completamente desnuda? –empezando a desabrochar mi vestido, y me miraste asustado.

- Mónica, ya te dije que no, no podría resistir pasar por todo nuevamente – y tomaste mis manos, que habían desabrochado una gran parte de mi vestido, para detenerme.

Con un movimiento rápido, sujeté tus manos, las acerqué a mis labios y las besé. Luego hice que tus brazos rodearan mi cintura, acercando mis labios a los tuyos, después de lo cual me pareció escucharte susurrar un: "No, por favor". Pero ya era tarde, tus manos terminaban lo que habían empezado las mías.

¿Cuánto necesitábamos esa noche? No lo sé en cantidad, pero de algo sí estaba segura, no me arrepentí, como lo hiciste tú. Después de amarnos esa noche, nos dormimos pues ambos estábamos cansados. Al día siguiente, desperté a la hora de siempre, y tú seguías durmiendo. No te desperté hasta cuando empezó a amanecer.

Recuerdo que te levantaste y te vestiste sin decir nada, ni siquiera me mirabas. Estabas enojado. Cuando ibas a salir, recién me miraste y dijiste:

- ¿Vas a necesitar ayuda?

- ¿Tú me vas a ayudar? – pregunté.

- Si necesitas ayuda, sí.

- No, gracias. Con la cara que tienes, preferiría que me ayudara un Orco... No te preocupes, no necesito nada.

Era cierto, nunca había dejado que un Orco me tocara, pues me repugnaban, tú lo sabías. Ese día, tu cara parecía reprocharme lo que había pasado después de la cena, casi como si te hubiera violado.

**Capítulo Nº 118:**

Te molestó bastante lo que dije y saliste. Yo empecé a levantarme. Mi tobillo estaba bien, no estaba hinchado ni me dolía, por lo que pude vestirme sin problema.

Arreglé mis cosas y fui a desayunar. Mi hermano estaba conversando contigo. En cuanto me vio, te dejó y se acercó a mí...

- Mónica, buenos días, ¿qué pasó? Legolas me dice que de nuevo discutieron.

- Yo no he discutido con él.

- Me dice que lo comparaste con un Orco – ¡esos ojos!

Te miré, ¿eso te había molestado? Bueno, cumplió su objetivo.

- Entonces, al que se levantaba sin saludar, no habla hasta que va a salir del cuarto y te mira como si hubieras matado a alguien, ¿con qué otra cosa lo puedes comparar?

- Hay veces que dudo que tengamos la misma edad. Actúas como...

- Lo sé – interrumpí –, como niña mimada. ¿Y él? ¿Acaso no se comporta de la misma forma?

- Yo hablo de ti, porque eres mi hermana, y eres una niña mimada.

Cómo explicarle los verdaderos motivos de la discusión.

Primero, habíamos discutido porque no pasaba nada entre nosotros, y después, por lo que había sucedido esa noche. No te entendía.

- Odio que me sobreprotejan... Permiso, tengo hambre – había terminado hablándole golpeado a mi hermano, que sólo quería era ayudar.

Lo único que tomé fue algo de leche, pues en las frutas había manzanas, que no me gustaban, y uvas, que me traían recuerdos, no malos, pero ese día me hacían daño.

Regresé al cuarto a recoger mis cosas, para ir con mi caballo, que cuando me vio, dio un relincho y cuando me acerqué, empezó a saludarme de la forma en que a él le gustaba.

En eso llegó, primero, mi hermano y poco después tú. Cuando él vio el saludo de mi caballo, me comentó:

- Ese animal si que te quiere.

No me viste, pero sonreí. No voy a escribir el por qué de esa sonrisa, pues no quiero volver a discutir contigo cuando regrese, y menos por una tontería como ésta.

- Siempre ha sido así, desde que Gandalf me lo pasó.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- No tiene nombre, nunca le puse.

- Deberías darle un nombre.

- Un día de estos, voy a elegir uno de los que he pensado, o talvez, le ponga otro – empecé a acomodar mis cosas.

- Espero que no te vayas enojada conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? Nunca. Sería como enojarme conmigo misma... Aunque hay veces que lo he hecho. Pero no te preocupes, ahora solo debes armarte de paciencia.

- Lo haré, pues tengo más que tú.

- De eso, tampoco te preocupes que ya se arreglará... Lo único que espero es que sea pronto.

- Si bajas un poco la guardia, pues no hay necesidad de eso, te aseguro que será antes de lo que piensas.

Yo había terminado de arreglar todo y te miré que aún estabas acomodando algo. Por eso te dije:

- Legolas, cuando estés listo me avisas.

- Yo estoy listo – contestaste y subiste al caballo.

Me di vuelta a mi hermano:

- Creo que no va a cambiar nunca.

- Tú así lo aceptaste – dijo sonriendo.

- Bien, es mejor no retrasarse – le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Legolas tiene razón, eres una chiquilla traviesa... Que te gusta hacerlo sufrir.

- Él sufre porque quiere, ¿dónde se ha visto tener celos del hermano de su esposa? Tonto, ¿no?

Sabía que escuchabas. Cuando diste la vuelta y saliste, me lo confirmó.

- Ya, anda, que sino se les puede hacer tarde.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor? – pregunté montando.

- Dime.

- Manda un mensaje a la colonia, avisando que nos vamos a demorar un poco en llegar, pues vamos al Bosque Negro.

- No te preocupes, yo les avisaré.

- Pero con un mensajero, por favor. Deja a Ineth tranquila hasta que tengas la confirmación de Belthed.

Parece que leí su pensamiento, ya que se ruborizó y me dijo:

- De acuerdo.

Azucé el caballo y te di alcance.

Luego de un par de horas de cabalgar en silencio, pregunté:

- ¿O sea que te molestó que te comparara con un Orco?

Me miraste un segundo y luego volviste a mirar el camino. Pero sin contestar. No insistí, pero cuando paramos a comer, te dije:

- Cuando continuemos, tomemos camino al Bosque Negro. Mi hermano mandará un mensajero a la colonia, para que no se preocupen.

Luego que terminamos, volvimos a montar y continuamos el viaje, sin emitir ni un solo sonido. Esas eran las ocasiones en que extrañaba a Pippin, y las interminables historias de La Comarca.

Cuando estaba por oscurecer, nos detuvimos y arreglamos las cosas para pasar la noche.

No sé si habrá sido idea mía, pero esa noche sentí más frío que todos los días que había estado allá, aún más que en la ciudadela de Minas Tirith. Como será que en varias ocasiones, toqué mi cara pensando que podía estar afiebrada. Tú solo me mirabas. Así me acosté, ahora con dos mantas, pero aún de esa forma me costó conciliar el sueño. Claro que no debo haber dormido media hora, cuando volví a despertar tiritando y te diste cuenta. Entonces, te acercaste y me abrazaste diciendo:

- Ven, que no quiero que enfermes.

Me acurruqué a tu lado, apoyando mi cabeza en tu pecho y sin querer empecé a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntaste bastante preocupado.

- No me gusta discutir contigo, te amo, y este último tiempo no podemos dejar de herirnos. Cualquier cosa que hacemos nos parece mal y reaccionamos antes de pensar. Me gusta estar así contigo, como estamos ahora, me hace pensar que nos queremos, pero, luego, uno de nosotros dice o hace algo y el otro reacciona... No me gusta.

- Tranquilízate. Te diré lo que pienso. Recién ahora, después de todo el tiempo que estamos juntos, es que nos estamos adaptando. Ha llegado un momento en que, muchas cosas que nos gustaban del otro, están empezando a molestarnos, pero eso no significa que no nos amemos. Porque si fuera así, no nos buscaríamos como lo hacemos. Yo no podría vivir sin ti, pero hay veces en que me iría lejos, muy lejos, porque no me gusta ver muchas de las cosas que haces.

- Pero, ¿por qué no me las dices?

- Por no herirte.

- Y me hieres con tu indeferencia. En este último tiempo, mientras yo intento hablar de lo que me molesta, he notado que me haces a un lado – las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos.

- ¿Te importa demorarnos un día más en llegar al Bosque Negro?

- Eres tú quién quiere ir allá, si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco.

- Entonces, mañana quedémonos acá, conversando, ambos lo necesitamos, como ahora necesitamos descansar. Allí arreglaremos todo lo que nos está afectando. Ahora, cálmate y duerme – empezaste a acariciar mi cabello y así no supe como me dormí.

**Capítulo Nº 119:**

Al día siguiente, desperté casi dos horas después de que había amanecido y me mirabas. Como no me decías nada, pregunté:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me da temor cuando duermes tanto.

- Pero ahora no debes hacerlo, es exclusivamente cansancio.

- Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y un tiempo después nació Calyniel.

- Preocupémonos si dentro de tres días sigo igual.

- Bueno, voy a estar observándote – y me besaste en la frente –. ¿Tienes hambre?

Realmente, no tenía, pero si te decía eso, tu preocupación sería mayor, por lo que solo asentí.

Te pusiste de pie y fuiste a tu caballo, trajiste una bolsa que, en ese momento, me pareció conocida. Era como la que me había dado Galadriel, la primera vez que me fui del Bosque de Lórien, pero ésta era otra. Te volviste a sentar a mi lado y me dijiste:

- Cuando regresé a la colonia, la Dama Galadriel había enviado un mensaje para Ineth y este regalo para ti.

Lo abrí y eran Lembas. Sonreí e interiormente dije: "Gracias" y sentí su respuesta: "No es nada, mi niña".

- Me gusta verte cuando comes las Lembas. Aún no logro explicarme cómo es que te gustaron desde que las probaste.

Me hiciste recordar tu cara cuando me diste la primera vez.

Cuando terminamos. Nos abrazamos como nos gustaba y poco después me dijiste:

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando en Lothlórien te dije que no quería que cambiaras?

- Por supuesto... Realmente quieres que cambie, ¿verdad?

- No. Lo confirmo, no quiero que cambies. Me enamoré de ti así como eres.

- Entonces te prometo que no entiendo.

- Yo tampoco he logrado entender esto, por eso te pedí que nos quedáramos aquí, para juntos poder encontrar una solución a todo esto.

- Espera, déjame pensar un momento, hay algo que está mal... – después continué – Legolas, el día que acepté lo que me proponías, de casarnos antes de que regresara a mi tiempo, te dije que lo hacía esperando no equivocarme...

- Y ahora – me interrumpiste –, sabes que te equivocaste.

- No pongas palabras en mi boca. Nunca podría decir que me equivoqué de una decisión que haya tomado. Eso sería, casi, como reconocer que me arrepiento de esa decisión. Algo que nunca en mi vida he hecho... Al contrario, siempre he pensado que has sido lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. Llegaste a mí en el momento justo, me salvaste y lo sabes. El problema es que después de la boda, algo pasó que no ha dejado que estemos tranquilos. ¿Te has dado cuenta que mientras estuvimos encerrados, estuvimos bien?

- Muchas veces he añorado esos momentos.

- Al igual que yo.

- Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Encerrarnos?

- Es una buena opción – sonreí –, pero ¿y los niños?... Legolas, hace mucho tiempo que me cuesta demasiado estar separada de ti, por eso si me pidieras que cambiara, lo haría, no sé cómo, pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

- No, ya te dije que te quiero así, como eres: impulsiva, mimada, terca y traviesa, esa eres tú... Aunque muchas veces me llegues a desesperar. Te amo.

- Entonces estamos donde mismo empezamos. Porque yo tampoco quiero que cambies.

- ¿Crees qué podamos llegar a un acuerdo?

- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

- Tú, anoche, dijiste algo cierto... reaccionamos antes de pensar, lo que nos puede llevar a prejuzgar a la ligera.

- ¿Tratemos de controlarnos?

- Sí. Antes de pensar mal, conversémoslo, debemos darnos la oportunidad de explicarnos.

- De acuerdo... A ver, te prometo guardarme cualquier palabra hiriente que pueda poner en peligro lo que sentimos, ya no voy a provocarte más, solo porque te amo.

- Yo te prometo que voy a conversar los problemas contigo, no quiero que te sientas como si te dejara a un lado, eres una parte demasiado importante de mí, como para ignorarte.

- Además, sigo pensando que no deberías mimarme tanto.

Me abrazaste fuerte y dijiste:

- Si ya no te mimo tanto. No como a mí me gustaría.

Me acurruqué y cerré los ojos. ¡Cómo me gustaba estar así contigo! Entonces me miraste y dijiste:

- No me digas que tienes sueño.

- Lo que pasa es que todos estos días no he podido dormir bien. Ya te lo dije.

- Mónica, ¿estás segura que...?

Ese temor en tus ojos, me hacía pensar en que no era justo lo que estábamos viviendo. Con los deseos que tenía de haber tenido los veinte hijos de que te había hablado. Por ello…

- Lo estoy, tranquilízate. Te prometo que no voy a dormir, solo quiero cerrar un momento los ojos – y así lo hice. Debo haber estado así unos diez o quince minutos. Cuando los abrí, te miré y tenías la vista perdida en un punto lejano –. Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – contestaste sin desviar la mirada.

Sin darme cuenta, susurré:

- De nuevo – y bajé la vista.

Entonces, me miraste y tomaste mi cara para que también te mirara, diciendo:

- Disculpa... Lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de perderte y creo que no soportaría pasar por todo eso nuevamente... Todos los días me decían que si seguía obstinado en que el bebé naciera, te perdería irremediablemente... Varias veces quise aceptar lo que me decían, pues te veía tan mal que tuve miedo... En esos momentos, era cuando te volvía a escuchar pidiéndome que no le pasara nada al bebé... No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo.

- No lo harás, te lo prometo. Debemos ser cuidadosos, eso es todo... – forcé una sonrisa, tratando de darte confianza – ¿Te olvidas que entre Gwelyan y Calyniel, hay años de diferencia?... Es porque durante ese tiempo fuimos cuidadosos. Solo debemos volver a serlo.

Te acercaste para besarme, en un beso largo, como hacía tiempo no me dabas. Te separaste un poco de mí para decirme:

- Esos son los labios que me gustan, los que hacen que se iluminen tus ojos cuando sonríen, convirtiéndolos en dos estrellas brillantes.

Tomaste mi cara con tus manos y volviste a besarme. Pensé que me amarías de nuevo, pero después te separaste y volviste a abrazarme, como para que pusiera mi cabeza en tu pecho y así lo hice. Después de unos segundos, me dijiste:

- Si estás cansada, es mejor que duermas un poco.

Cerré los ojos. Tu mano acariciando mi cabello hizo que no me costara dormirme. Lo que soñé fueron una serie de imágenes de mi pasado, que me hizo despertar con el corazón oprimido.

**Capítulo Nº 1****20:**

En cuanto te diste cuenta que ya no dormía, preguntaste:

- ¿Ya tienes hambre?

- No, aún no – contesté con la mirada fija.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Cosas que tenía olvidadas.

- Y que aún no solucionas. ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

- Son demasiado dolorosas...

- Para que las guardes en tu corazón... Sería mejor que las sacaras.

Mi mente me decía que era lógico lo que me decías, pero mi corazón se negaba a hablar de eso. Eran momentos muy dolorosos, en especial el recordar las últimas semanas en mi oficina.

- Aún no creo estar preparada para hablarlo.

- Siempre has podido hacerlo. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? Hasta el día en que tuviste la pesadilla en Lothlórien. Además, ya no debes temer que Gandalf te envíe de regreso a tu tiempo, cuando hayas solucionado eso.

- Pero, ¿por qué quieres que te lo diga?

- Porque sé que de esa forma te sentirás mejor.

Lo que sucedía era que conocía a mi Elfo celoso y esa historia, comenzaba con un hecho que sabía no te gustaría. No sabía que tan equivocada estaba.

Después de un momento, besaste mi frente y dijiste:

- Vamos, ¿qué puede detenerte?

- Tú – me miraste extrañado –... Tú sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado, pues hay ciertos hechos que te pueden herir, y no estoy dispuesta a dañarte de esa forma conscientemente.

- ¿Lo dices porque estuviste casada?

- Sí y una parte de lo que me tenía así, tiene que ver con él.

- No te preocupes, que en gran parte esa historia me la contó Gandalf, antes que te fuera a buscar.

- Entonces, sabes que estuve casada y que mi marido murió de una enfermedad muy larga.

- Sí, lo sé y que tú lo quisiste mucho.

- Así es. Muchas veces, me sentí mal por lo que le sucedía. Era muy terco, casi tanto o más que yo. No se cuidaba. Hasta que un día, se puso mal y una semana después murió. Lo único de lo que me alegro, es que no sufrió todo lo que se sufre con esa enfermedad.

- Pero, después de eso te recuperaste.

- Sí, gracias a mi hija, ella fue el motivo para no ahogarme en la tristeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo caer nuevamente en ella?

- Tres cosas: la primera, el jefe de mi oficina, me contó que le descubrieron la misma enfermedad, de la que murió mi esposo. La segunda, tiene relación con un amigo, que en esos días, murió de la misma enfermedad. Por último, y quizás lo que más me duele, es que mi amiga, sin mala intención, me recomendó leer una historia que si bien, tenía un final feliz, trataba de la misma enfermedad. Todo eso trajo a mi memoria muchos recuerdos muy tristes, los que no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

- ¿Tanto como para querer morir?

- Tanto como para dejarme morir. Era eso en lo que pensaba cuando llegaste.

- Lo sé. Cuando te vi, no podía entender, cómo una descendiente de Númenor, tan hermosa como tú, pudiera tener pensamientos tan tristes como esos.

- Siempre he pensado que tus ojos de Elfo, conmigo te engañaron, ¿no sé de dónde sacas que soy hermosa?

- Lo eres para mí y eso es lo importante.

Te acercaste para rozar tus labios con los míos terminando con un beso. Luego, preguntaste:

- ¿No te sientes mejor?

- Después de ese beso, cualquiera... ¿me das otro?

- Todos los que quieras – y volviste a besarme.

Después me abrazaste fuerte y preguntaste:

- ¿No quieres comer?

- ¿Lembas?

- No, otra cosa, tan especial como las Lembas – esa sonrisa traviesa.

- A ver.

Te paraste, fuiste hasta tu caballo, sacaste un paquete que escondiste a tu espalda y volviste conmigo, pero sin sentarte.

- ¿Qué escondes?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Algo tienes ahí, ¿qué es?

- Quieres saberlo, averígualo, pero sin forzar nada.

Me paré y empezaste a retroceder y yo a seguirte, diciendo:

- No se vale, tú corres más rápido que yo.

- Pero recuerda que soy un Elfo tonto. Usa tu inteligencia.

Era un sitio muy abierto y mi inteligencia me decía que, no me sería posible alcanzarte, por lo que decidí perseguirte algunos minutos y luego me senté, mientras me decías:

- Vamos, ¿no quieres saber qué tengo aquí?... No me digas que un Elfo tonto te va a ganar.

De esa forma te fuiste acercando y cuando estuviste lo suficientemente cerca, me paré y te abracé:

- ¿Decías?... ¿Qué tienes?... Ya muéstrame.

Sacaste el paquete de tu espalda, lo abriste... eran uvas, de las que se había servido, el día anterior, en el desayuno.

- ¿Quieres?

- Claro.

Nuevamente estuvimos jugando con ellas. Era la fruta que más me demoraba en comer, cuando estábamos juntos.

Esa tarde, estuvimos conversando y, principalmente, aclarando varias cosa que habían sucedido y que ya he mencionado en este relato.

Esa noche estuvimos abrazados, besándonos, riendo, conversando, mientras mirábamos el cielo que estaba con gran cantidad de estrellas, pero sin Luna. No sé en qué momento me dormí.

Al día siguiente, me despertaste con un beso en la frente, y diciendo:

- Segundo día que te quedas dormida, ya va a amanecer.

- Lo único que anoche me dormí tarde.

- Pero eso nunca ha variado la hora en que despiertas... Comamos algo para continuar el viaje.

Tenía tanto temor de llegar que creo se me reflejó en la cara.

- No te preocupes, verás que vamos a estar bien.

Traté de sonreír, pero sé que más pareció una mueca y te dije:

- No me preocuparé, si no me dejas sola cuando estemos allá.

Sonreíste para contestar:

- No lo haré. Ahora vamos a comer.

- ¿Lembas?

- Sí, Lembas.

Estaba saliendo el Sol cuando salimos al Bosque Negro. Dos días después, y habiendo disfrutado, a medias, del viaje; llegamos a destino, sin poder quitar la preocupación que te causaba el que estuviera, según tú, durmiendo más de lo que acostumbraba.

**Capítulo Nº 12****1:**

A nuestra llegada, salió un grupo de guardias a recibirnos. Primero, fuimos a saludar a tu padre, que estaba con tus hermanos, en el salón donde nos recibió el día que le comunicamos que nos casaríamos.

Antes de entrar, tomaste mi mano y la besaste.

Una vez en su presencia, dimos los saludos de protocolo y tu padre, mirándome, dijo:

- Que alegría verlos aquí nuevamente, espero que no deban irse tan rápido como la última vez.

- No te preocupes, padre, por eso – contestaste –. Nos avisaron que mi tío había regresado de su viaje y vinimos a saludarlo.

- Estoy seguro que él se sentirá complacido con esta visita... Pero, ¿no trajeron a los niños?

- No, la verdad es que se quedaron en la colonia, ya que nosotros venimos de realizar una visita al Príncipe Imrahil.

- Tenía muchos deseos de ver al niño y conocer a la niña.

Odiaba cuando se refería a ellos como "el niño" y "la niña", tenían sus nombres, pero, al menos yo, nunca oí que los dijera.

- Ya habrá tiempo, te aseguro que ésta no va a ser la única visita que te haremos. Pero ahora te pediría que nos disculparas, porque estamos algo cansados por el viaje.

- Bien, pero ¿cuántos días se van a quedar?

- Aún no lo sabemos, tengo varias cosas que conversar con mi tío. Pero no creo que sea por más de una semana.

Ese día te equivocaste, estuvimos algo más de un mes y medio.

Con tus últimas palabras, nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestra habitación. En cuanto entramos y cerraste la puerta dijiste:

- Descansa un rato, yo voy a ver si ubico a mi tío.

- Legolas, recuerda que me dijiste, que no me dejarías sola.

- Pero... – me quedaste mirando – Está bien. Hagamos una cosa, recuéstate a descansar y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.

- ¿Y si no me duermo?

- Lo harás. Te estoy viendo y se nota que estás cansada, es por eso que quiero ver a mi tío, y que me confirme que no hay nada que temer.

A esas alturas, ya me había convencido que algo me pasaba, pues realmente estaba cansada y con sueño, pero me negaba a pensar que pudiera, nuevamente, estar embarazada.

Nos aseamos y nos cambiamos. Luego me recosté y tú a mi lado. Me besaste como me gusta y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, de tal forma que me dormí pronto.

Cuando desperté, ya había oscurecido y tú estabas sentado a mi lado.

- ¿Ves por qué estoy preocupado?

- ¿Por qué no fui a cenar? – me miraste de una forma que me hiciste decir –. Lo siento. No quiero verte preocupado.

- Entonces, comamos para que después vayamos y conozcas a mi tío.

Así lo hicimos. Realmente, te sorprendió lo sumisa que estaba. Tiempo después, te expliqué que la niña mimada se sentía culpable, y por eso no te contradecía en nada.

Mientras cenábamos, me contaste algunas cosas de tu tío.

Es conocido que en la Tierra Media, Elrond era quién más conocía de las plantas y sus propiedades curativas, pero menos conocido es que, tu tío tenía esa misma afición. Ambos eran muy amigos y solían juntarse seguido, para intercambiar la información que ambos recopilaban en sus viajes. Esto fue así hasta la Guerra del Anillo. Posteriormente, retomaron estas reuniones hasta que Elrond partió a las Tierras Imperecederas. Fue por eso que recurriste a él, cuando supiste que estaba embarazada de Calyniel, y el mal pronóstico que tenía.

Cuando terminamos, me levanté, me cambié y acercándome al espejo arreglé mi cabello. En ese momento, me fije que me mirabas sentado en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté.

- Es que no sé por qué te arreglas tanto, si estás tan hermosa como cuando estabas dormida.

Me acerqué, hice que te pusieras de pie, tomando tus manos. Luego las besé y te dije:

- Ahora sé por qué tus ojos te engañan de esa forma, y me encanta.

- A ver, ¿por qué?

- Estás enamorado... y lo mejor que es de mí.

Pasé mis manos por detrás de tu cuello, te acerqué para besarnos. Después salimos del sector de habitaciones, tomados de la mano y me llevaste por varios corredores a un sector que nunca había ido, con todo el tiempo que había vivido ahí.

Era un sitio que, aunque formaba parte del palacio, era distinto. Era como una ampliación, tenía sus propias dependencias. En otras palabras, era como una casa dentro de una casa.

Llegamos a una puerta y golpeaste. De adentro, escuchamos un: "Pase" e inconscientemente, creo que sujeté bien tu mano, tú me miraste sonriendo y me la besaste. Entonces entramos.

Era una habitación que daba la impresión de ser pequeña, pero solo era la impresión, pues estaba llena de estantes con libros y pergaminos muy bien acomodados; una pequeña ventana daba la ventilación al cuarto; hacia una esquina se ubicaba un gran escritorio donde estaba sentado tu tío, que tenía un cierto aire familiar a ti.

En cuanto nos vio, se acercó... yo diría sorprendido. Pero sus ojos me miraban distinto a como lo hacía tu padre.

No sé, esa primera impresión fue muy buena y no me equivoqué. Era muy agradable, simpático y, hasta si es posible en un Elfo, risueño.

Tú hiciste las presentaciones:

- Mónica, él es mi tío Nebridë, hermano de mi madre... Tío, ella es Mónica, quién me robó el corazón en cuanto la vi.

Se acercó y me dijo:

- Me habían dicho que eras hermosa, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan exacta la descripción.

En ese momento, pensé que el problema de visión debía ser hereditario.

- Muchas gracias, mi Señor.

- ¡Oh, no! Por favor, al Rey Thranduil dile Señor, pero no a mí. Legolas me contó que no te gustaban los títulos, y yo me dije "Por fin alguien que me comprenda". Ahora, sentémonos a conversar.

Y así lo hicimos. Debimos haber estado hablando unas tres horas. Durante todo ese tiempo, él no dejó de mirarme, pero era una mirada especial, que no me incomodaba, como la de Aragorn o mi hermano. Tampoco inquisitiva como la de tu padre.

Si he de serte franca, tú te pareces mucho a él y supuse que tu madre debe haber sido así.

Otro que no dejaba de mirarme de reojo, fuiste tú. Te notaba preocupado, pero no dijiste nada al respecto.

Cuando nos fuimos, era alrededor de media noche. Al llegar a nuestra habitación, me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué te pareció mi tío?

- Te pareces a él... se nota que es hermano de tu madre, porque de lo contrario sería la otra cara de la moneda en relación con tu padre.

- Bueno, se podría decir que él me crió más que mi padre. Mi tío me enseñó casi todo lo que sé.

En ese momento, golpearon a la puerta, cosa que nos sorprendió bastante, en especial, por la hora. Fuiste a ver quién era. Cuando abriste y viste al que había golpeado, te diste vuelta y me dijiste:

- Vengo inmediatamente.

- ¿Quién es?

- No te preocupes. Recuéstate que ya regreso – y saliste.

Me quedé un momento pensativa y después empecé a cambiarme, acostándome. Debes haber estado una media hora fuera. Al regresar, viste que te esperaba y dijiste:

- ¿Por qué no te has dormido? Es tarde.

- Te estaba esperando, me puedes explicar lo que sucede, ¿por qué saliste tan apurado?

- Mi tío me mandó a llamar – empezaste a acostarte – y dice que si, después del desayuno, podemos ir a conversar con él.

Se te notaba nervioso, por eso te seguí el juego.

- No hay problema – contesté.

- Eso le dije.

- ¿De qué querrá conversar con nosotros?

- No sé – en tu tono de voz se notaba que sabías, por lo que esperé a que te acostaras.

- Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

- Ya te dije.

- Eso con suerte es la octava parte de lo que sucede.

- Es mejor que duermas, se te nota cansada.

- No quiero dormir hasta que me expliques.

- Este no es momento de ponerte caprichosa.

- Legolas, no es capricho, pero de nuevo siento que me quieres hacer a un lado.

- Te prometo que mañana, antes del desayuno, te explico; pero ahora duerme.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 122:**

Con eso me abrazaste acariciando mi cabello. Algunos minutos después me dormí. Esa noche desperté varias veces, pero no te diste cuenta, a pesar que estabas despierto. Me tuviste preocupada toda la noche. Cuando faltaba como una hora para que amaneciera, te dije:

- Legolas, ¿me vas a decir lo que sucede? ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con tu tío?

Después de un momento me dijiste:

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer siempre tu gusto?... Se supone que tú tienes presentimientos y visiones, y resulta que ahora fui yo quién sabía lo que pasaría... Tú aún quieres morir y con ello matarme ¿no?

Tus palabras las pronunciaste con tanto rencor, que me dolieron, pero con lo que dijiste no necesité preguntarte lo que sucedía, ya podía suponerlo y lo peor es que no sabía qué hacer o qué decir.

Deben haber pasado algunos minutos antes que continuaras:

- Anoche me mandó a llamar para decírmelo y preguntarme si sabía cuándo podías haberte embarazado... ¿Qué si acaso lo sabía? Claro que lo sé, el día que te rogué que no, que no quería volver a pasar por todo eso... Bien, tú me dijiste que no querías que te dejara de lado, que juntos encontraríamos una solución... ¿Qué solución le ves a esto?

No sé de dónde saqué voz para contestarte:

- La única posible, no me pidas que la diga, por favor.

- Si es lo que estoy pensando, eso también tiene un riesgo para ti.

- Pero es menor que si quiero llegar con esto hasta el final.

No me contestaste, ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que me dijiste:

- Vamos a desayunar...

- Ve tú, yo no tengo hambre.

Te diste vuelta a mirarme. Lo hiciste en la misma forma, que la noche cuando me lastimé el tobillo y me asustaste. Pero esta vez, el perro chico no podía ladrar.

Endureciste tu tono de voz para decirme:

- No pregunté si tenías hambre. Ahora te levantas y vamos a ir a desayunar.

Jamás me habías hablado así y me dolió. Pero no fueron tus palabras ni la forma de tratarme, porque bien me lo merecía. Lo que me dolió era verte y saber que todo eso te lastimaba más que a mí.

No contesté y creo fue la primera vez, que tu mirada hizo bajar la mía.

Me levanté y fuimos al comedor. Tenía unos enormes deseos de salir corriendo de ahí, pero habías tomado bien mi mano.

No sé que cara habré tenido, pero lo único que hacía era forzarme por no llorar.

Generalmente, íbamos juntos a ver que comeríamos, pero esa vez, yo fui a sentarme y tú fuiste a buscar el desayuno. ¿Qué trajiste? No sé, pero tu mirada me obligó a terminarlo. Luego fuimos donde tu tío, que nos esperaba en el jardín. En cuanto nos vio, se acercó y me quedó mirando diciendo:

- Mónica, ¿qué sucede? – y te miró.

Con esas palabras ya no pude seguir reteniéndome y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Entonces te dijo:

- Legolas, te advertí que no le dijeras nada.

- Ella fue la que insistió – te justificaste con él, pero a mí tus palabras me sonaron a reproche.

- A ver, vengan – y nos sentamos en una de las bancas del jardín – Mónica, por favor, tranquilízate. No es tan terrible como imaginas. Lo de Calyniel no se volverá a repetir. Ya se lo había dicho a Legolas, pero por lo visto no me creyó – te miró y dijo –. Ve, por favor, a buscar un vaso con agua – te paraste e hiciste lo que te pedía, mientras –. Sabía que él no te lo diría en buena forma, está tan asustado como tú, pero yo te aseguro que todo va a estar bien. En cuanto te tranquilices, vamos a ir adentro y te voy a explicar qué vamos a hacer – llegaste con el agua y se la estabas pasando a él cuando te dijo –. No es para mí, es para ella – entonces te acercaste y me ofreciste el vaso, cuando lo iba a tomar, se adelantó tu tío y lo tomó diciendo –. Veo que sigues siendo el mismo niño rencoroso de siempre, ¿no te das cuenta que no podría tomar el vaso?

Tenía razón. Mi mano temblaba tanto, que el agua se me hubiera derramado, y me ayudó a que pudiera tomar un poco.

Tiempo después, me contaste que en ese momento no le contestaste a tu tío, porque lo que hubieras dicho me hubiera herido más.

Aún pasaron entre unos quince a veinte minutos antes que pudiera calmarme. Cuando, al fin lo hice, fuimos a la habitación donde habíamos estado conversando en la noche. Nos sentamos y tu tío nos dijo:

- Ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos, les diré porque quise hablar recién hoy con ustedes, y no ayer. Todo fue por falta de tiempo. Ahora tenemos todo el día para aclarar todas sus dudas. Lo único que, lo que nos tuvo en el jardín hasta ahora, será de lo último que hablemos. Aunque sé que quisieran que les dijera lo que se puede hacer, hay otros temas de qué tratar primero... Por ejemplo, sé, Mónica, que siempre te ha parecido extraña, la forma en que te trata el Rey Thranduil; y tú, Legolas, siempre has pensado que es porque ella pertenece a la raza de los hombres. Les diré que esa no es la razón. En realidad, si yo hubiera sido él y te hubiera visto, no estoy seguro de la reacción que hubiera tenido... Legolas, yo sé que no recuerdas a tu madre, y tus hermanos tienen un leve recuerdo de ella. Tu padre, cuando ella se marchó, hizo desaparecer todo lo que pudiera recordarla... Hay veces que pienso que el remordimiento por lo que hizo, es lo que lo tiene en la Tierra Media... Pero hay algo que no pudo encontrar, y es porque yo lo conservé – abrió el cajón central del escritorio y sacó, lo que en mi tiempo se llama una miniatura, una pintura de unos cinco centímetros por lado, y te la pasó –. Es ella – tú la tomaste y miraste sorprendido; después del retrato, a tu tío y luego a mí –. Muéstrasela – te dijo y me la pasaste.

Menos mal que estaba sentada. Si no hubiera sido por sus cabellos dorados, hubiera dicho que era yo. Tenía casi mis mismos rasgos, quizás un poco más finos, pero la primera impresión era sorprendente.

- Ahora comprenderás, por qué el Rey Thranduil hay veces que puede llegar a ponerte nerviosa. Pudo deshacerse de todo lo que le recordaba a ella, pero de ti, no... Ahora, por qué les conté esto primero... Esta no es una historia que, con el Rey Thranduil, nos guste recordar, pero en este momento es necesario que la conozcas, y sé que él no te la contará... Legolas, cuando tus padres se casaron eran muy felices, soñaban con vivir juntos siempre, que nunca se separarían – te prometo que mientras contaba esto, me los imaginaba como nosotros cuando nos casamos –. Cuando ella quedó embarazada, esa felicidad se multiplicó por mil, hasta el día en que nació tu hermano. Algo había sucedido que les recomendaron que no tuvieran más hijos... Lo mismo que les pasó a ustedes... Me dijeron que eso te afectó bastante – te dijo –, no sabes como me hubiera gustado haber estado acá, y haberme enterado de lo que pasaba, en ese momento, quizás muchos de los problemas que han tenido no hubieran pasado... Pero, ahora, hay que dar solución a lo que sucede... Siguiendo con lo que les estoy contando: a pesar de los consejos, tu madre quedó, nuevamente, embarazada. Antes de contarle a tu padre, me lo dijo a mí. Creo que si ese día, se hubiera abierto el suelo para tragarme, no me hubiera sentido peor, ella era la luz que iluminaba toda habitación donde entraba y, no podía imaginar la vida sin esa luz... Entonces, recurrí a Elrond y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que, debía hacerse nacer al bebé antes de lo normal, y de esa forma nació tu segundo hermano y ella tuvo una buena recuperación, pero debía cuidarse de no volver a embarazarse. Así pasaron varios años, en que yo velé que ella tomara, a diario, una infusión que me recomendó Elrond. Un día me llegó una carta de él, pidiéndome que fuera a Rivendel, pues tenía un problema grave y necesitaba que lo ayudara. Se había portado tan bien con nosotros que no pude negarme, pidiéndole a tu padre que no descuidara lo que ella debía tomar, pero él no tuvo el mismo cuidado que yo había tenido, y tu madre quedó embarazada por tercera vez. Cuando, al regresar, me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido, lo primero que le dije era que debía perder al bebé, y ella se opuso terminantemente, diciendo que si era necesario que ella muriera para que el bebé naciera, así sería. En ese momento, no insistí, pues pensé que solo se necesitaría tomar los mismos cuidados, que con su segundo embarazo, pero los problemas que había tenido esa vez, en esta oportunidad se acrecentaron. Tu padre y yo estábamos desesperados. Cuando llegó Elrond y al ver a tu madre, sacó la misma conclusión mía: o te hacíamos nacer ese día o tu madre moriría en el parto... Fue así que naciste. Eras un bebé hermoso y pequeñito. Tu madre sobrevivió al parto, pero jamás se recuperó completamente. Fue entonces que Elrond recomendó, que ella partiera a las Tierra Imperecederas. Legolas, tú no sabes lo que costó convencer a tu padre de ello. Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que él moriría de tristeza aquí. Fue entonces que mandó quemar todo lo que le trajera recuerdos de ella. A tus hermanos los envió a Rivendel y a ti, conmigo, exclusivamente porque eras muy pequeño para ir con ellos. No creo que te acuerdes, pero tú viviste aquí conmigo, hasta que cumpliste cinco años y logré convencer a tu padre, para que mandara a buscar a tus hermanos, y se hiciera cargo de la educación de ustedes. Claro que tú siempre escapabas de tus maestros, para venir conmigo. Por eso, decidí enseñarte yo lo que no querías aprender de quienes debían hacerlo... Esperen un momento, voy a hacer que nos traigan algo – y diciendo esto salió.

Yo te miré y estabas verdaderamente confundido. Entonces te pregunté:

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Por culpa mía, mi madre tuvo que irse.

- No es así – te dije tomando tu mano –. Ella actuó como cualquier mujer, defendió a su bebé, como fuera. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté que me dijo Galadriel, cuando me di cuenta que estaba esperando a Calyniel? Lo que nace del amor, no debe de morir de ninguna forma... Tu padre se descuidó y es eso lo que lo ha tenido así todos estos años. La verdad es que tú eres quién menos culpa tiene en todo esto... Sería como querer culpar a Calyniel de todo lo que sufrimos, por haber querido que nazca... Yo no podría hacerlo.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 123:**

En eso llegó tu tío, diciendo:

- Bien, nos traerán algo para comer... – luego, como hablando con él mismo – ¿dónde iba? Ya, ya sé... Después de lo que sucedió a tu madre, he tratado de averiguar el por qué, pero no he conseguido nada. Sí, he sabido de otros casos en nuestro pueblo... pero me sorprendió que a Mónica también le sucediera, siendo de la raza de los hombres. Aunque, como se nota, ella es descendiente directa de Númenor, y debe tener sangre élfica en sus venas... Sé que algún día voy a tener qué descubrir que es lo que ha motivado tanto dolor, entre nosotros... Ahora, Mónica, según me dice Legolas, tú tienes solo algunos días – asentí –. Bien, entonces esto puede resultar, pero voy a necesitar que permanezcas aquí, al menos, un mes – volví a asentir –. No se preocupen, les diré lo que sigue de esta historia... Una vez que tu madre se fue, Elrond y yo empezamos a tratar de averiguar los motivos, y nos enteramos de que una gran parte de las mujeres de nuestro pueblo, tenían el mismo problema después del primer hijo. Por mientras, yo investigaba los motivos, Elrond empezó a investigar una cura... El día que me comunicó que partiría a los Puertos Grises, aún no había logrado encontrar la cura que buscaba, pero me prometió que cuando se fuera, me enviaría sus notas para que yo continuara de donde él lo dejara... Cuando llegó ese día, me hizo llegar dos cartas, sus apuntes y un frasco con una infusión. En una de las cartas, me explicaba que, en sus apuntes podría encontrar la forma de preparar la infusión del frasco, que él me enviaba para un caso de emergencia extrema, pero que debía suministrarlo, exclusivamente, a alguien de mi familia y siendo supervisado por mí, directamente, durante todo el primer mes de embarazo... Esto no es una cura, es exclusivamente para evitar los problemas ocasionados por el embarazo, y que terminan con las fuerzas y la vida de la madre... Ahora, la segunda carta, la tengo acá – volvió a abrir el cajón del escritorio y te la pasó –, es para ti... Elrond tenía el don de la premonición y sé que a eso se refería, cuando hablaba que tenía que guardar esto para alguien de mi familia.

Tú abriste la carta y empezaste a leerla. Entonces, yo aproveché de hacerle una consulta a tu tío:

- ¿Me puede explicar algo?

- Sí, pero si me tratas de "tú".

- ¿Por qué no has podido hacer más de la infusión que dejó Elrond?

- Hay una planta que no he podido encontrar, ni siquiera ahora en este último viaje que hice... Por eso, es que he calculado que esto alcanzará solo para ti y por esta única vez.

Luego, se hizo un silencio en espera que terminaras de leer. Cuando lo hiciste, dijiste:

- Él sabía qué pasaría, me dice que confíe que todo saldrá bien y que disfrutaremos de nuestros hijos.

- ¿Ves, Legolas? – dijo tu tío – Anoche te lo dije y no quisiste creerme... Ahora, Mónica, todas las noches, antes de cenar, vendrás acá para que te dé la infusión, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

- Sí – contesté, con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces, que me preguntó:

- Dime, ¿se lo vas a decir o vas a esperar al nacimiento?

Tú nos miraste sorprendido, mientras yo me preguntaba cómo pudo haberlo sabido, sin siquiera revisarme.

- Ya encontraré el momento apropiado.

- Estoy seguro de eso – dijo y te diré que me parecía que estaba más feliz que nosotros.

Nos quedamos todo el día con él, conversando.

Después de la cena, y ya habiendo comenzado el tratamiento, le devolviste el retrato de tu madre.

- Tío, toma, consérvalo tú.

- No, te corresponde a ti tenerlo.

- Lo que sucede es que no lo necesito. Ahora sé que cada vez que mire a Mónica, será como verla a ella.

Recién después que dijiste eso, te recibió la miniatura.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

- Nada – contesté – es mejor esperar a que nazcan.

- ¿Cómo que "nazcan"?

- Sí, lo que sucede es que son dos, son mellizos. No sé cómo lo supo tu tío, pero ese fue mi primer temor: perderlos.

Me mirabas, no sé, en forma extraña y me preguntaste:

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

- En la mañana, cuando me desperté, aunque no quería creerlo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Si debía perderlos, era mejor que no lo supieras... Al menos, ahora, hay una esperanza de que todo resulte bien.

Te acercaste, me abrazaste y puse mi cabeza en tu pecho, para decirme:

- ¿Podrás perdonarme por la manera en que me comporté esta mañana?

- No tengo nada que perdonar. Tú tenías razón, aquella noche no debía haber insistido.

- Pero en algo tenías razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Necesitábamos esa noche.

Te separaste un poco y te acercaste para besarme. Nos acostamos durmiéndonos pronto.

Al día siguiente, desperté temprano y continuabas durmiendo, aunque algunos minutos después despertaste y preguntaste:

- ¿Despierta tan temprano?

- Es que, de lo contrario, no hubiera podido verte como dormías – me acerqué para besarte.

Luego, nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que preguntaste:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En el tiempo que debo quedarme acá.

- No te preocupes, que yo me quedaré contigo.

- No es eso... Lo que pasa es que extraño a los niños.

Después de un momento, me dijiste:

- ¿Y si voy a buscarlos? No creo que me demore más de cinco días.

- Me prometiste que no me dejarías sola.

- Puedes ir a ver a mi tío. Estoy seguro que se harán compañía... Además, traería a Ineth, para que no te sientas tan sola.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- A ningún sitio, pero sé que te gusta conversar con ella.

- No tanto como contigo.

- Además, así mi tío los conocería y mi padre, también podría verlos.

- Pero, ¿solo cinco días?... Son entre dos y tres días hasta la colonia y eso es yendo solo, pero con los niños, es más. No menos de siete.

- Puedo llegar a la colonia en un día y medio, medio día para arreglar sus cosas, me quedan tres días para regresar, máximo cuatro.

- Es una locura.

- Si parto hoy, después del desayuno...

- No, mejor, déjalo así.

- Sé que se puede hacer, y como te digo puedes ir con mi tío... A él le comenté que te gustaban los cuentos e historias y que te sabías muchos.

- No son tantos.

- Vamos, acepta, aún es tiempo... Si no regreso en el tiempo, dejas de hablarme un mes por día de diferencia. Pero dejémoslo en seis días.

Después de un momento, y sabiendo que no cambiarías de opinión, te contesté:

- Que sean siete para que no fuerces a los niños y por día que te demores, será un año que no te hable.

- De acuerdo.

Te acercaste, me abrazaste, me besaste y comenzaste a vestirte y a arreglar las cosas. Cuando ya estabas terminando, me levanté y, juntos, fuimos a desayunar y luego donde tu tío. Él me dio la razón a mí, era una locura, pero se alegró de que a diario fuera a hacerle compañía, me dejaste ahí, pues no quisiste que te acompañara, cosa que me molestó tanto que, tiempo después, tuviste que explicarme tus motivos, y estos eran a que debías, primero, hablar con tu padre explicándole la situación, que nos quedaríamos, al menos, por un mes e irías a la colonia a buscar a los niños, dejándome con tu tío.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 124:**

Te extrañé los seis días que estuviste fuera, los cuales los pasé con tu tío, que empezó a enseñarme lo que hacía tiempo te había pedido, y para amenizar el día, me contaba de tus travesuras y como llegabas buscando su protección, para que no te castigaran.

Algunas de esas historia, con el tiempo, me sirvieron y más que a mí, a los mellizos que resultaron ser tan traviesos como tú.

Cuando llegaron, estuve feliz. La verdad es que no los esperaba hasta el día siguiente.

Tu tío me había prestado un libro, en Lengua Común, sobre la historia más detallada de Númenor y lo estaba leyendo en el jardín. Cuando llegó apurado, pero se notaba feliz, y me dijo:

- ¡Mónica! ¡Vamos!

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté mientras me tomaba de la mano – ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¡Llegaron! Acaban de avisarme que deben estar aquí, de un momento a otro.

- Pero, ¿quiénes llegaron?

- ¡Legolas con los niños!

Recién en ese momento apresuré el paso, pues tu tío casi me llevaba arrastrando.

Fuimos a las puertas, minutos después te vi aparecer, detrás venía Gwelyan y posteriormente Ineth que traía a Calyniel, en el arnés que había hecho para mi niño, cuando salimos del Bosque Negro.

Tú apresuraste el caballo y yo corrí a encontrarte. Me importaba bien poco que todos estuvieran mirando. El día de la boda me contuve, pero ese día me dio lo mismo, y a ti, también. Porque cuando llegaste a mi lado, bajaste de un salto y me abrazaste levantándome del suelo para darme un beso, después me bajaste y preguntaste:

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- De salud bien, y ahora que estamos juntos, perfecta.

Detrás, llegó Gwelyan que me llamaba:

- ¡Mami, mami! ¡Ya llegué! ¡Mami!

Me extrañó que no se bajara, entonces me soltaste y antes de ayudarlo, me dijiste:

- Después te cuento.

Mi niño hermoso, al verse en el suelo fue corriendo hasta donde estaba. Yo me agaché, y me abrazó fuerte, dándome una cantidad indeterminada de besos.

Llegó Ineth que en cuanto me vio, bajó del caballo con mi niña hermosa y dijo:

- Mónica, que bueno verla tan radiante.

Sí, supongo que ese era el adjetivo perfecto para mí, pues me sentía "radiante".

Luego, ya todos reunidos, fuimos donde estaba tu padre, que había llegado después que lo hicimos con tu tío.

Cuando estuvimos con ellos, tú tomaste a Gwelyan en brazos y le dijiste:

- Gwelyan, él es tu abuelo, el Rey Thranduil, mi padre.

La reacción de mi niño hermoso, nunca me la pude explicar, pues nunca he demostrado, delante de los niños, lo que siento por él y, lo extraño fue que lo quedó mirando un momento y luego se dio la vuelta a mirarme, recién después de eso, lo saludó:

- Hola.

Vaya gran saludo para tu padre. Tuve que llevarme los dedos a los labios para esconder mi sonrisa.

Tu padre y tu tío, los miraban bastante sorprendidos, pues realmente, verlos juntos era, para mí, un espectáculo hermoso.

Entonces, fuiste con tu tío y cuando ibas a empezar a hablar, dijo:

- Hola, Gwelyan, mi nombre es Nebridë y soy el tío de tu papá.

Mi niño lo miró y sonrió, contestándole el saludo:

- Hola.

En ese momento, Ineth me pasó a mi niña y yo me acerqué a tu padre.

- Mi Señor, ella es Calyniel.

Él se asomó a verla y me dijo:

- Has tenido suerte, el niño se parece a su padre y la niña a ti. No veo qué más quisieran.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarme, hasta tú. Pero, lo quedé mirando un momento y le contesté:

- Que todos pudieran ser tan felices como lo somos Legolas y yo, mi Señor.

Sé que supo a qué me refería, lo noté en su mirada y me creí que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera en adelante, volvería a afectarme como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Se había convertido en alguien que merecía toda mi compasión.

Se acercó tu tío y me tomó del brazo, luego hizo lo mismo contigo y nos llevó adentro, mientras Ineth nos seguía y él decía:

- Realmente, Calyniel se parece a ti, es una niña muy hermosa.

Íbamos al sector de habitaciones y a mitad de camino, nos dijo:

- Bien, aquí los dejo. Supongo que tendrán varias cosas que conversar y además, tienen que descansar del viaje. Por mientras, voy a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo – cuando se estaba yendo, se detuvo, te miró y dijo –. Legolas, vayan a cenar hoy conmigo.

- Así lo haremos, tío – contestaste y seguimos caminando. Cuando pasamos por la habitación de Ineth, ella se quedó ahí, y nosotros seguimos caminando.

En la habitación, que en un principio había sido la mía, hice instalar una cuna para Calyniel, mientras Gwelyan dormiría en la cama... Nosotros, al lado.

Yo dejé a mi niña en la cuna y tú, hiciste que Gwelyan se recostara, pero había empezado a reclamar, porque, según él, no tenía sueño.

Me acerqué y le dije:

- Gwelyan, tus ojitos quieren descansar, ¿por qué eres tan malo con ellos?

- No "quedo", a esta "hoda" no se "duedme". Yo "quedo dudad contido".

- Te prometo que más tarde vamos a jugar los cuatro, ¿sí?

- No, yo "quedo ahoda".

- Gwelyan yo no tengo problema de jugar ahora, pero Calyniel está durmiendo y tu papá va a ir a descansar. Más tarde cuando vayamos, tu papá y yo, a jugar con Calyniel, tú vas a estar cansado y vas a dormirte. No vas a poder jugar con nosotros – le hablé tan lento que sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse – ¿Ves, mi niño hermoso? Ahora recuéstate, yo me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te duermas – mientras decía esto, acomodé su cabecita en mis piernas y a ti te hice señas, para que me esperaras en nuestra habitación. Saliste por el balcón y yo me puse a acariciar su cara, hasta que poco después se quedó dormido.

Entonces lo recosté bien y salí por el balcón. Tú estabas ahí, sentado en la baranda con esos ojos traviesos, como la noche que me viste mientras buscaba algo que ponerme.

Me acerqué y te dije:

- No me he cambiado de ropa, por lo que no me explico tu cara.

Te bajaste, pasaste tus manos por mi cintura y dijiste:

- Lo que pasa es que como no salías, me asomé, nuevamente estabas de espalda, dándole un beso a Gwelyan y me acordé de esa noche. Estabas hermosa.

- Esa noche, estuve a punto de poner fin al compromiso, pero desde hacía un tiempo que tenía un problema para hacerlo... no podría vivir sin ti.

Te acercaste, me besaste y luego fuimos a la habitación, donde te dije:

- Ahora, quién debe descansar eres tú.

- No estoy cansado.

- ¡Otro! – dije simulando perder la paciencia.

- Es verdad, quiero que me cuentes que hiciste estos días, mientras me cambio.

- Bueno, pero solo si después nos recostamos un rato.

- De acuerdo.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 125:**

Así te conté lo que había estado conversando con tu tío y lo bien que nos llevábamos, cosa que te alegró mucho, cuando ya te habías cambiado, te acercaste y me dijiste:

- Sabía que se llevarían bien, él es muy especial para mí.

- Ya lo creo... ahora, recostémonos un rato.

- Pero no voy a dormir.

- Yo no he dicho nada de dormir... Anda, ven.

Te recostaste y nos acomodamos como siempre, entonces pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿qué me ibas a contar de Gwelyan?

- Pero que no se entere que te conté.

- De acuerdo.

- Belaralia me dijo que, cuando el Príncipe Imrahil mandó a avisar que nos íbamos a demorar en regresar, porque veníamos para acá; él no se dio cuenta que Gwelyan estaba escuchando. Según Ineth, dice que ella lo dejó durmiendo y nunca se imaginó que ya había despertado. Bueno, al enterarse que nos demoraríamos, decidió montar en su pony y darnos alcance. Cuando se había alejado un poco, uno de los vigías lo vio y dio aviso. Entonces, Belaralia le dio alcance, pero Gwelyan, sin querer, asustó al pony, éste se encabritó y él se cayó...

- ¿Le pasó algo? – te interrumpí preocupada.

- No, solo fue el susto. Cuando llegué me dijeron lo que había ocurrido, y que después de eso no había querido volver a montar. Tuve que hablar con él para convencerlo de que, si quería venir conmigo, debería hacerlo, pero no quiere ni subirse ni bajarse solo.

- Se asustó.

- Sí, pero ya se le va a pasar.

- Siempre he tenido la impresión que después, va a ser imposible bajarlo del caballo.

- ¿Una visión?

- No, presentimiento.

Ambos reímos. No sé por qué nunca entendías cuando hablaba de una visión o de un presentimiento.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio y me dijiste:

- Tan callada que estás.

- Quiero disfrutar del momento... Tú sabes que me gusta estar así.

- Además de querer que duerma, ¿no?

- Soy culpable, ¿no puedes complacerme?

- Es que no estoy cansado.

- Bien, si estás así, entonces solo déjame disfrutar del momento.

Diez minutos después, te habías dormido profundamente.

En ese momento, me senté a tu lado, tomé el libro que estaba leyendo cuando llegaron y continué con mi lectura. De vez en cuando, bajaba el libro para mirarte y pensar que, a pesar de habértelo pedido, seguías malcriándome. Aún, mis deseos más pequeños, eran órdenes para ti. Claro que, en este caso, estoy convencida que el deseo de tener a los niños con nosotros, había sido de ambos.

Un par de horas después que te dormiste, te desperté con un beso.

- Legolas, se va a hacer tarde.

- No te preocupes, si se hace tarde, nos apuramos – y me tomaste de la cintura, haciendo que volviera a recostarme –. Te extrañé todo el viaje... No estoy seguro, pero ¿te había dicho que te amo?

- Después de la vez cien, dejé de contar, y eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo... Para alguien que no estaba cansado dormiste bastante.

- ¿Quieres que te pruebe que no estoy cansado?

Te levantaste en un segundo y me tomaste en brazos en medio de mis protestas y amenazas, que sabías, nunca cumpliría.

Lo único que puedo decir en tu favor es que estabas feliz, lo que me hacía feliz a mí.

Cuando, al fin, te dignaste a bajarme, me abrazaste, dándome un beso que, increíblemente, me transportó a la laguna de Lothlórien.

Lo que nos hizo despertar a ambos, fue Gwelyan que de la habitación de al lado, nos llamaba:

- ¡Mami! ¡Papi!

Los dos sonreímos y fuimos al cuarto donde estaban nuestros niños hermosos. Al llegar, él estaba asomado en la cuna de su hermana y en cuanto nos vio, dijo:

- Ya "despetó", ¿"ahoda dudamos"?

No necesité de presentimientos ni visiones, para saber que quién la había despertado era él, y lo había hecho para poder jugar.

- Bien – te dije –, ¿juguemos un rato?

Y mentalmente me contestaste: "Aunque más me hubiera gustado jugar, solo los dos".

A Gwelyan le encantaba cuando jugábamos todos. Eran juegos simples, pero divertidos.

Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde, nos arreglamos y fuimos a cenar con tu tío.

Todo ese tiempo, me entretuve viendo como le brillaban los ojos mirando a Gwelyan.

Lo que le pareció extraño, a tu tío, es que habiendo cumplido los cuatro años no hablara bien, entonces le contaste que solo pronunciaba mal el Lenguaje Común, ya que el Élfico lo hablaba perfectamente. Cosa que le pareció aún más extraña. Fue entonces que le di la explicación que tenía yo:

- Gwelyan pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Ineth o con Legolas y ambos le hablan en Élfico, excepto cuando estoy presente. Estoy segura que con Calyniel va a ser diferente, pues ella va a pasar mayor tiempo conmigo, y pobrecito del que diga otra cosa – dije mirándote.

- Yo no he dicho nada – contestaste.

- Bueno – dijo él –, entonces es más fácil, pídele a Ineth que empiece a hablarle en Lengua Común, igual que tú, Legolas.

- No, lo que pasa es que no quiero que deje de hablar el Élfico. El Lenguaje Común lo irá practicando de a poco, y en realidad, yo le entiendo perfectamente lo que dice.

- Pero, él debería hablar bien. En algún momento va a juntarse con otros niños y puede ser perjudicial que no pronuncie bien.

En realidad, tu tío tenía razón. En la colonia, jugaba con otros niños, pero no en Lenguaje Común, y yo sabía que ya estaba en edad como para acompañarnos, en algunos viajes. Además, en mi familia había un caso en que a un niño le había costado aprender a hablar bien, y por ello había tenido muchas dificultades. Pensando en todo eso, me armé de paciencia y empecé a corregirlo al hablar, como en algún momento lo había hecho con Ineth, para tratar de eliminar el "usted", lo único que ahora esperaba tener mejor suerte.

Cuando Calyniel se volvió a dormir y Gwelyan empezó a buscar tus brazos, nos despedimos y regresamos a las habitaciones, acostamos a los niños y al salir por el balcón, me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás cansada?

- Yo no, pero tú sí debes estarlo.

- Realmente, no tengo sueño... ¿quedémonos aquí un rato?

Te miré un segundo, hacía ya un tiempo que me había dado cuenta que querías que te mimara, por lo que te contesté:

- Bueno, pero si veo que te estás durmiendo, nos entramos.

- De acuerdo.

Nos sentamos en la banca, y después de unos minutos que estuvimos en silencio, me preguntaste:

- ¿Ya sabes qué nombres les vas a poner?

- No, aún no he pensado en eso.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

- Que todo esto sea un sueño y vaya a despertar.

Tomaste mi cara para que te mirara, te acercaste y me besaste, luego dijiste:

- Si esto fuera un sueño, ese beso te hubiera despertado... Te aseguro que estamos aquí los dos, que nos amamos, que nuestros hijos están en la habitación durmiendo y tú estás embarazada, haciéndome el ser más feliz en toda la Tierra Media.

Me hiciste sonreír, aunque te diré que esos fueron los siete meses más difíciles, después que prometiéramos darnos una oportunidad antes de discutir. Realmente, tenía miedo y creo que se me notaba a cada instante, pues intentaba mostrarme segura, pero estoy conciente que muy pocas veces lo conseguí.

Cuando noté que ibas a dormirte, te dije que ya estaba cansada y era mejor entrar. Así nos acostamos y te dormiste primero.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 126:**

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, me miraste de una manera tan especial que te pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada de que preocuparse. Me gusta mirarte. ¿Sabías que tus ojos tienen un brillo especial?

- ¿En serio? Y ¿cuándo te diste cuenta?

- El día que fui a buscar a los niños.

- Que poco poder de observación tienes. Yo lo noté mucho antes.

- ¿Lo notaste?

- Sí, el día que llegamos de la laguna, justo un mes antes de la boda... El día que quedé esperando a Gwelyan... Quizás es por eso que te diste cuenta recién ahora y no esa vez.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esa vez, esperaba solo a Gwelyan y mis ojos brillaban. Ahora, espero mellizos, el brillo es doble.

- Como sea, me gusta verte así.

Te acercaste y me besaste, no sé cuantas veces. Tampoco sé en que momento, perdí la noción del tiempo. Jugando con fuego, estábamos a punto de quemarnos. Cuando escuché una voz en mi mente: "¡No, Mónica, despierta!" Tomé conciencia de lo que sucedía. Estábamos ambos desnudos en la cama, besándonos y acariciándonos.

Entonces, susurré:

- Legolas, no... Tú sabes que no podemos... no debemos.

Me miraste asustado, los dos habíamos perdido el control y estábamos por ceder a un impulso, que hubiera puesto en peligro, mi vida y la de los mellizos.

- Lo... sien... to – murmuraste tan confundido como yo –, debería...

No te dejé terminar, pues puse mi dedo sellando tus labios.

- Por favor, no te arrepientas de esto. Yo también te deseo, tomémoslo como que este no es ni el momento ni el lugar.

Sabía como te sentías, yo me sentía igual. La diferencia era que, yo siempre tiendo a auto engañarme para superar cualquier problema y tú no. Para ti todo es blanco o negro, pero no tienes la gama de grises que yo manejo. Si llegabas a sentirte culpable de lo sucedido, me iba a costar mucho sacarte de tu error.

Necesitaba algo para distraernos. Intentaba pensar, pero tenía la mente en blanco, hasta que conseguí encontrar algo que me podría servir.

Forcé mi mejor sonrisa y dije:

- Legolas, quiero hacer una cita contigo... – tuve la impresión de que no me escuchabas, por lo que insistí – Por favor, Legolas, no quiero que la olvides.

- ¿Una cita?

- Sí, una cita... para _súlimë_ quince, el día del cumpleaños de Gwelyan, a las diez de la noche, en la colonia, en el sector de las fuentes... ¿te acordarás?

Me mirabas extrañado, pero me dijiste:

- _Súlimë_ quince, a las diez de la noche, en el sector de las fuentes... ¿por qué?

- Te prometo que ese día te lo digo, pero no vayas a olvidarte.

Estábamos a principios de _nárië_, realmente parecía una locura, deberíamos esperar casi un _Quantiën_, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. De lo que doy gracias, es que resultó.

Acabo de revisar lo que he escrito y me di cuenta, que no puse nada de la advertencia que nos había hecho tu tío: durante el embarazo, deberíamos abstenernos de hacer el amor, porque podría traer consecuencias fatales.

Aún hoy me pregunto, de quién fue la voz que escuché y que me hizo reaccionar. Era la voz de un hombre, pero de nadie que conociera. Un día se lo comenté a tu tío, y también le extrañó, pero me dijo que fuera quién fuera, debía agradecerle, pues en ese caso, él no hubiera sabido qué hacer.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté.

- Sí, lo que sucede es que no sé qué me pasó.

- Ahora, ya no nos preocupemos, estamos bien y es lo importante.

Iba a empezar a levantarme, cuando te quedé mirando. Aún estabas confundido. Me apresuré a buscar mi camisón, me lo puse y tomé tu mano, diciendo:

- Legolas, ya déjalo. Piensa en la fecha, hora y lugar de la cita, por favor... De lo contrario, me vas a hacer pensar, también, en lo que casi sucede y eso, en este momento, nos va a hacer más daño que bien... ¿Legolas?

- No te preocupes, voy a estar bien... Ahora, vamos a desayunar.

Sonreí, algo más aliviada. Nos levantamos y fuimos a ver a los niños. Ineth, estaba levantando a Gwelyan.

Ella me comentó que ya había desayunado temprano, por lo que se quedaría arreglando las habitaciones.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, te pregunté:

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Que veas a Gwelyan, que quiero hablar con Ineth y mi niño es muy inquieto.

- No te preocupes, voy a ver si lo convenzo de que vayamos a dar una vuelta; él en su pony y yo a caballo.

Tomé tu mano, la besé y te dije:

- Gracias.

Entonces llevé a Calyniel a la habitación, para hablar con Ineth.

En cuanto me vio se sonrojó, por lo que le pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me contaron que había estado con el Príncipe Imrahil.

- Sí, fui a devolverle su caballo y buscar el mío. ¿No has tenido noticias de él?

- No, y es mejor... Al menos, por ahora no quiero enterarme que se casó.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

- Estoy segura que él ya debe haber desposado a su prometida.

- Si lo hizo sin invitarme, voy a enojarme mucho. Soy su hermana y no es posible que me haya olvidado de esa forma.

- ¿Aún no lo ha hecho?

- Al menos, hasta que nos despedimos, no. Y tengo la esperanza que ese compromiso se rompa de un momento a otro.

Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió. Luego estuvimos conversando un par de horas más, y decidí ir a ver a tu tío, que debía estar extrañándome. No me equivocaba.

En ese momento, decidí dividir mi día en una rutina diaria: en las mañanas nos levantábamos, pasábamos a buscar a los niños y con Ineth, íbamos a pasear, a dar una vuelta por los alrededores o simplemente nosotros íbamos al balcón, mientras Ineth hacía los pendientes. En esos días, fue cuando se me ocurrió la "brillante" idea, de hacerle a Calyniel una muñeca de género, la misma de la que es tan difícil separar.

Digo "brillante", pues con eso, Gwelyan, probó ser tú mismo. Se puso celoso de su hermana. Entonces, se me ocurrió hacerle una almohada especial, que tenía su nombre bordado, por un lado en Lenguaje Común y por el otro, en Élfico.

Bueno, después de almorzar, con Ineth llevábamos a los niños para que descansaran un poco, mientras tú ibas con tu tío.

Una vez que los niños se dormían, iba donde tu tío y pasábamos toda la tarde con él. Cuando Gwelyan y Calyniel despertaban, Ineth los llevaba con nosotros.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 127:**

Pero un día, sucedió algo que rompió esa rutina.

Estábamos conversando con tu tío, cuando llegó mi amiga apurada, con Calyniel en brazos y tremendamente preocupada. La miré y pregunté:

- Ineth, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Gwelyan?

- No sé, Mónica, fui a despertarlo como siempre, pero no estaba en la cama.

Tú y yo nos paramos en un instante, mientras tu tío se quedó sentado.

- Pero, ¿dónde puede estar? – pregunté.

- No te preocupes, voy a ir a buscarlo. Es posible que haya ido a jugar afuera.

- Espera – te dije –. Voy a ver si puedo localizarlo.

- No. Recuerda tu promesa. Ahora, menos en tu estado.

- Pero...

- No. Ya te lo dije... Si no logro encontrarlo, ahí hablaremos.

Y te fuiste. En ese momento, volteé a ver a tu tío, que me miraba sonriendo.

- Legolas hizo eso muchas veces. Si hay alguien que puede encontrarlo es él.

Cerca de una hora después, regresaste, pero sin Gwelyan. Sé lo que debe haberte costado volver sin mi niño, en especial conociéndome.

- Ninguno de los vigías lo ha visto, por lo que debería estar aquí adentro, pero no se me ocurre dónde más buscarlo.

- ¿Ahora puedo ver yo?

Miraste a tu tío y él se paró, acercándose a mí.

- Si está aquí adentro, no encuentro que corra algún peligro, pero por tu tranquilidad... A ver, ven, siéntate y trata de calmarte. Cuando fuerzas una visión es como si quisieras tomar en peso un caballo, si estando bien te causa malestares, en tu condición podría ser peor – yo estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, de no saber dónde estaba mi niño hermoso, tener la posibilidad de encontrarlo y no poder hacerlo. Creo que tu tío se dio cuenta de eso y por eso dijo –. Pero vamos a intentar que puedas saber dónde está el travieso... Primero, cálmate – me tomó la mano e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizarme –. Eso es... así, pero no hagas nada hasta que te diga... ahora, cierra los ojos y empieza a concentrarte, pero procura seguir tranquila... concéntrate en ver dónde está Gwelyan, pero tranquila.

Así, gracias a tú tío, lo vi. Abrí los ojos y dije:

- Legolas, está en el salón con tu padre.

Tú saliste y yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero tu tío me detuvo.

- No, espera aquí... Es mejor que descanses un poco... Legolas lo traerá.

Él tenía razón. Me había cansado, claro que no me dolía nada. Con eso me di cuenta, que tenía razón con respecto a la infusión, no era una cura, solo era para evitar los problemas ocasionados por el embarazo.

Deben haber pasado entre quince y veinte minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, para que llegaras con mi niño hermoso. En cuanto lo hiciste, lo sentaste en mis piernas y lo abracé.

- Gwelyan, ¿qué estabas haciendo? – pregunté, mientras le acariciaba su carita.

- Estaba "dudando" con mi "abuedo", él es "muid" divertido.

Entonces, tu tío te dijo:

- Legolas, deja a Gwelyan conmigo y llévala a que se recueste hasta la cena – tomó a mi niño y lo sentó en sus piernas diciéndole –. Nosotros vamos a conversar un rato, ¿quieres?

- Sí – le contestó.

Yo me puse de pie, ayudada por ti, pues estaba algo mareada. Cuando estábamos por llegar, me detuve un instante afirmándome bien de ti, porque me vino un mareo más fuerte. Entonces, me tomaste en brazos, me llevaste al cuarto y me pusiste en la cama.

- No deberías haberte forzado.

- Voy a estar bien, lo único que necesito es dormir un poco.

Se me cerraban los ojos, por lo que me dormí casi inmediatamente.

Lo mejor es que esto no tuvo mayores consecuencias. Yo, después que descansé, ya me sentí bien. Lo que sí, a Gwelyan lo mantuviste todo el día siguiente en su habitación, y después de eso, si quería ir a ver a tu padre, no había ningún problema, pero tenía que avisar, ya sea a Ineth, a ti o a mí.

Aún no me explico, cómo mi niño se ganó el corazón de tu padre, pero me provocaba la misma emoción verlos jugar, como cuando lo hacía contigo.

La siguiente emoción fuerte fue el día _nárië_ veinte.

Ese día habíamos decidido quedarnos en el balcón, sentados en la banca, conversando; cuando llegó Ineth y te dijo:

- Mi Señor, el Rey Thranduil dice si puede ir, en este momento, al despacho.

Nos miramos extrañados y me dijiste:

- Espérame aquí, ya regreso – besaste mi mano y fuiste.

Entonces le pregunté a Ineth:

- ¿No sabes qué pasa?

- Exactamente, no, pero llegó uno de los guardias que custodian la entrada al Bosque.

- Debe haber llegado alguien.

- Es posible.

Unos minutos después regresaste y me dijiste:

- Mónica, ven. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Me llevaste al jardín de flores. Hacía tiempo que no iba allá, pues me traía muy malos recuerdos. Cuando llegamos, me dijiste:

- Mi padre me avisó que viene el Príncipe Imrahil, ya debe estar por llegar.

- Debo hablar con él.

- Lo sé, por eso le pedí a mi padre que lo hiciera conducir hasta acá.

Te quedé mirando, pasé mis manos por detrás de tu cuello y mientras te acercaba, te dije:

- Gracias. Te amo.

Te besé, cuando escuchamos:

- Ejem...

No me di vuelta para mirar, pero dije:

- ¡Esa mirada!

- Disculpen, puedo regresar más tarde – nos dijo.

Nos separamos y fui a saludarlo con un beso y un abrazo. Tú también lo saludaste y dijiste:

- Mejor los dejo solos – y saliste.

Con mi hermano nos sentamos a conversar.

- Que bueno verte bien, pero cómo es eso que me dijeron, que iban a pasar una temporada aquí. Según me contaste, no te llevas muy bien con el Rey Thranduil.

- O sea que no sabes la noticia.

- ¿Qué noticia? Cuando llegué a la colonia en Ithilien, me dijeron solo que ustedes seguían acá.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada, de mellizos.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!... – luego se puso serio para decirme –, pero y tú ¿cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, gracias a un tratamiento que estoy siguiendo acá.

- No sabes como me alegra escuchar tus noticias.

- Pero, ahora quiero saber qué te trae por aquí.

Bajó la vista para decirme:

- Belthed.

- No me digas que sigue insistiendo.

- No – levantó su cara feliz –, ella aceptó deshacer el compromiso. Vine a pedirle a Ineth que se case conmigo.

- Entonces, ¿me puedes explicar algo?

- ¿Qué cosa? – mirándome extrañado.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo hablando contigo, si quién debería estar aquí es Ineth? – lo sorprendió la pregunta, por lo que le dije – Espera aquí, voy a traerla.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al sector de habitaciones.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 128:**

Entré por nuestro cuarto y salí por el balcón, estabas con los niños y te pregunté:

- ¿Has visto a Ineth?

- En la habitación de los niños.

Entré al cuarto y mi amiga estaba arreglando la ropa de Calyniel, entonces le dije:

- Ineth, deja eso, necesito que me ayudes en algo, ¿puedes venir, por favor?

- Claro – y salió conmigo. Habíamos hecho la mitad del camino cuando me preguntó –. ¿Dónde vamos?

- Al jardín de flores, hay algo allá que necesito que me ayudes a arreglar.

Me miró extrañada, sabía perfectamente que yo no iba hace tiempo a ese sector, pero siguió conmigo. Al llegar, dije:

- Está por cerca de la banca donde nos sentábamos... – no terminé de hablar, pues se habían visto – Es mejor que me vaya a hacer... algo.

La dejé ahí y regresé contigo. Cuando llegué, me senté a tu lado y preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Viene a preguntarle si se quiere casar con él.

- ¿Y Belthed?

- Aceptó romper el compromiso.

- Ineth estaba bastante dolida, ¿tú crees que vaya a aceptar?

- Si no lo hace, soy capaz de decirle que se regrese a Lothlórien... Estuve a punto de perder lo que más quería, por estar preocupada de ella y mi hermano.

- Tú no harías eso.

- ¡Oh, sí que lo haría! – dije sonriendo. Que bien me conocías, solo lo decía, nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Te acercabas para besarme, cuando escuchamos una vocecita:

- Papi, puedo ir a "jugad" con mi abuelo, Calyniel se está durmiendo.

- "Jugar" – corregí yo.

- Tu abuelo, ahora, está ocupado – contestaste.

- Pero, él me dijo que cuando yo "quisieda" podía ir.

- "Quisiera" – volví a corregir.

Me miraste y preguntaste:

- ¿Me esperas un momento? Lo voy a llevar a ver qué dice él.

- Bueno, yo voy a ver a Calyniel.

Realmente, mi niño había conquistado a tu padre, pues cuando regresaste me comentaste:

- Estaba ocupado, pero cuando Gwelyan le dijo que quería jugar, él dejó lo que estaba haciendo... No lo entiendo, por ninguno de nosotros lo hizo jamás.

- Es abuelo de Gwelyan, no su padre. Lo único que hace es actuar con él como debe hacerlo.

Nunca te lo dije, por no remover recuerdos no muy gratos para ti, pero tu tío me contó lo estricto que había sido tu padre con ustedes. Lo que me hace pensar que su dolor debe haber sido muy profundo. No es que lo justifique, solo que trato de comprenderlo. Pienso que muchas veces debe haber tenido el deseo de actuar, como lo hacía con Gwelyan, con ustedes, pero la tristeza que llevaba en su corazón se lo impedía. Casi como lo que hice con mi niño en Lothlórien, con la diferencia que regresaste conmigo, mientras tu madre no podía hacerlo.

Durante el almuerzo, Ineth nos contó que había aceptado la proposición de mi hermano. Lo que, más que feliz, me dejó tranquila. Lo único que lamenté de todo eso fue que, en un par de días, se irían a Lothlórien a comunicarle la noticia a Galadriel, y yo perdería un poco a mi mejor amiga.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar, Ineth se puso a conversarme; mientras mi hermano te llevó aparte. Todo ese movimiento me pareció sumamente extraño, pero no podía hacer nada para averiguar lo que sucedía.

En la tarde, seguimos con nuestra rutina y después que Ineth llevó a los niños con nosotros, ella se desapareció con el Príncipe Imrahil, hasta el desayuno del día siguiente. Te prometo que pensé que había pasado más de algo entre los dos, pero cuando, tiempo después, conversé con mi amiga, me contó que no había sucedido nada, que esa noche estuvieron solamente conversando, y le creo.

Esa noche, estando acostados, me preguntaste algo que, creo, debes haber estado pensando toda la tarde:

- Mónica, ¿tú estarías dispuesta a estar un día sola?

- ¿Cómo que sola? – te pregunté extrañada.

- Lo que pasa es que el Príncipe Imrahil me pidió un favor, necesita encontrar una cosa que le dijeron que se podía hallar acá, y creo saber dónde. Iríamos mañana, y nos regresaríamos pasado mañana, a más tardar.

- No me gusta la idea – fui franca.

- Voy a ir con él y regresaré con él.

- ¿Y qué es tan importante?

- Es algo que lo puede encontrar en un sector que aún puede ser peligroso, para alguien que no lo conoce.

- Si puede ser peligroso, es mejor que no vayan.

- Lo peligroso es equivocar el camino, por eso quiero acompañarlo... te prometo que en cuanto nos desocupemos, regresamos... No será más de un día.

Estabas insistiendo tanto, que supe que no podría convencerte de lo contrario.

- Si prometes cuidarte y cuidar de mi hermano...

- Te lo prometo.

- Bueno – dije, aunque no muy convencida.

Te acercaste y me besaste.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, no te lo había dicho, pero los vi irse, a pesar de lo que me pediste. Lo que me pareció extraño era la cara de Ineth, no estaba preocupada para nada.

Ese día transcurrió como siempre, con la única diferencia que tú no estabas y te extrañaba.

Después de la cena, tu tío me recomendó que fuera a la cama temprano, y por eso no conversamos mucho.

Con Ineth, acostamos a los niños y luego me ayudó a mí a hacerlo. Lo extraño era que no estaba cansada, pero tenía sueño. A pesar de eso me costó dormirme, y más encima, tuve una pesadilla.

Siempre pude controlarlas, con excepción de, primero, las que me envió Merlín; y después, ésta.

Después de la boda, en muy pocas oportunidades, había recordado los momentos malos vividos con Merlín, en especial, la última batalla. Bueno, esa noche reviví esa ocasión.

Lo único agradable de esa pesadilla fue, que cuando más angustiada estaba, escuché tu voz:

- Mónica, despierta, tienes un mal sueño – tu mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

Abrí los ojos y estabas sentado a la orilla de la cama. Me senté y te abracé. Tú correspondiste a mi abrazo y, mientras acariciabas mi cabello, me decías:

- Ya, tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño... Ya estoy aquí y no tienes de que preocuparte... Ahora, recuéstate y trata de seguir durmiendo... Me cambio y vengo contigo.

Hiciste que volviera a recostarme y fuiste a cambiarte. Yo no podía hablar porque seguía llorando. Después que te acostaste me abracé a ti como siempre y algo más calmada, te dije:

- Te amo.

- Lo sé, y yo también te amo, a ti y a los bebés – acariciaste mi vientre –. Por eso debes tratar de estar tranquila y descansar lo necesario. Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme – como estabas acariciando mi cabello, los ojos se me cerraban y poco después me dormía.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 129:**

A pesar de lo que había sucedido, me desperté a la hora de siempre y tú dormías a mi lado. Me quedé mirándote y pensaba, cómo lo haría los diez años en que estaría en mi tiempo, si no podía estar sin ti veinticuatro horas. Eso mismo me llevó a pensar en tu padre y, te juro, que lo entendía. La única gran diferencia era que nuestra separación no sería tan larga.

Ahora me doy cuenta cuánto te había extrañado ese día.

Con las primeras luces, despertaste y me quedaste mirando, luego dijiste:

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Ahora que regresaste, bien... Para ser alguien que no me iba a dejar sola, te he extrañado bastante.

- Lo siento. Pero, ya vamos a regresar a la colonia.

No te contesté, solo te abracé, por lo que continuaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Algo te sucede, se nota en tus ojos... ¿es por tu pesadilla?

Esta última pregunta la hiciste con cierto tono de temor, inmediatamente supe cual era y te dije:

- No te preocupes, que no es nada de lo que puedas estar imaginando. Sí, es posible que, el cómo me siento, tenga que ver con mi pesadilla.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué soñaste?

- Con Merlín y la última batalla.

Después ambos nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ya estuvo claro y me dijiste:

- Deberías olvidar esas cosas. Mejor, vamos a desayunar.

Te acercaste y me besaste, pero ese beso lo sentí tan diferente, que te dije:

- Legolas, nunca más vuelvas a besarme así – te quedaste mirándome extrañado, por eso te expliqué –. No me gusta que me besen por compromiso, porque se suponga que deban hacerlo. Esos besos, para mí, son peor que una cachetada. Por favor, no vuelvas a repetirlo.

Luego, me levanté, mientras tú me mirabas, sin decir o hacer nada. Cuando estuve lista, fui a ver a los niños, al ratito llegó Ineth, que venía tan feliz como hacía mucho no la veía, y empezó a ayudarme con Calyniel.

Poco después, llegaste y cuando ya íbamos a salir, tomaste mi mano y le dijiste:

- Por favor, puedes adelantarte con los niños. Nosotros ya vamos.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió, mientras yo te quedé mirando bastante extrañada. Cuando cerró la puerta, te acercaste, me tomaste firme de la cintura y me dijiste:

- Nunca podría darte un beso solo porque se suponga que debo hacerlo... Yo te beso porque me gustan tus labios. Lo siento si recién te di esa impresión, pero no me gusta recordar lo que sucedió esa vez.

- No, por favor, perdóname tú a mí. Lo que sucede es que no me gustó que ayer me dejaras sola y luego la pesadilla. Además, tú sabes que me pongo demasiado sensible...

No me dejaste terminar, pues te acercaste y me besaste, justo como a mí me gustaba.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, mi hermano e Ineth se acercaron y no me preguntes cómo, pero unos segundos después estaba desayunando con mi amiga y los niños, y ustedes dos habían desaparecido, entonces pregunté:

- Ineth, ¿me puedes decir qué pasa?

No contestó, solo sonrió y siguió comiendo. Entonces me acordé de mi niño hermoso.

- Gwelyan, ¿sabes dónde está tu papá?

La miró a ella y luego me dijo:

- Sí, pero no puedo decir nada.

Volví a interrogarla con la mirada, pero ella bajó la vista sin dejar de comer.

Sabía que algo planeaban, pero no podía imaginar qué era, ni por qué.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, ustedes aún no habían regresado y ya estaba empezando a impacientarme, cuando Ineth me dijo:

- Mónica, espéreme aquí, voy a ver si puedo encontrarlos.

Cuando se fue, le pregunté a mi niño:

- Gwelyan, ¿estás seguro que no me puedes decir nada?

- No, mi papá me dijo que no dijera dónde estaba.

A los pocos minutos, regresó Ineth y me dijo:

- El Príncipe Legolas está en el cuarto y dice si puede ir para allá.

- Gracias – contesté pasándole a Calyniel que la tenía en brazos, y me dirigí al sector de habitaciones. Iba pensando en todo lo que te diría. No era suficiente con haberte ausentado todo el día anterior, que ahora también te desaparecías ese día.

Al llegar a la puerta, no te sentí adentro, pero percibí un aroma especial. Abrí la puerta y habían miles de flores "_Tindómë_" que una vez me la mostraste en el jardín de flores, mientras esperaba a Gwelyan; la misma flor que me comentaste que, era muy difícil que se diera fuera del Bosque Negro, y que a mí me había gustado tanto, porque abre de noche y cierra antes del medio día.

Me quedé parada en la puerta, sin poder mover un músculo. Te acercaste por detrás, tu mano rodeó mi cintura como cuando montaba contigo y preguntaste:

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta, pero, ¿por qué?

- ¿No sabes qué fecha es hoy?

- Mmmm... _Nárië_... veintidós – recién en ese momento me di cuenta de todo.

- El Príncipe Imrahil fue el que me lo dijo, ¿por qué nunca lo hiciste tú?

- Es que generalmente me acuerdo entre tres y cuatro días después – me hiciste entrar, cerraste la puerta, me hiciste girar, te quedé mirando y pregunté –. ¿Esto era lo tan importante?

- Sí, porque tú eres importante – te acercaste y me besaste.

No sabes cómo me costó mantener el control de la situación. Aunque es posible que sí lo hayas sabido. Después te abracé y nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que te dije:

- Legolas, aún no has desayunado... es mejor que vayamos.

- No te preocupes que no tengo hambre.

- ¿Dije algo de hambre? – pregunté con una sonrisa – No lo creo...

Tomé tu mano e íbamos a salir cuando te dije:

- Espera un momento – fui y tomé una de las flores, luego volví a tomar tu mano y nos dirigimos al comedor.

Allá se encontraban mi hermano con Ineth y los niños. Mientras, tú ibas a buscar qué comer, yo me acerqué a ellos y le dije a él:

- Gracias y feliz cumpleaños también para ti – y le pasé la flor que llevaba.

- No, gracias a ti por tu regalo – me dijo, tomando la mano de mi amiga –, que ha sido el mejor que me han dado en toda mi vida.

- Mónica – me dijo ella –, ¿por qué no pasa el día con el Príncipe Legolas? Nosotros cuidaremos a los niños.

- Pero, ustedes deben querer hacer planes, ¿o me equivoco?

- No te preocupes, que tenemos tiempo para eso – contestó él –. Además, quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mis sobrinos.

¡Vaya con esa mirada! Podía llegar a convencer a una piedra que era una esponja.

- De acuerdo – le contesté –, yo hablaré con Legolas.

Luego, ellos se fueron con los niños y nosotros pasamos, el resto del día, juntos. Claro que en la tarde fuimos con tu tío, que me regaló algo que a ti te llamó la atención, aún me pregunto por qué si me conocías mejor que yo misma, era un cuaderno pequeño, pero de cualquier cantidad de hojas y me dijo:

- Para que escribas lo que siente tu corazón.

- Pero mi corazón no siente tanto como para llenar este cuaderno.

- Claro que sí... Verás que te faltarán hojas – dijo sonriendo.

Después de cenar con tu tío, yo estaba algo inquieta por los niños, por lo que nos despedimos temprano y fuimos al cuarto.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 130:**

Llegamos justo cuando Ineth y mi hermano los estaban acostando. Una vez que se durmieron, los cuatro salimos al balcón, entonces mi hermano nos dijo:

- Bueno, mañana después del desayuno nos vamos a tener que ir.

Definitivamente, soy una egoísta. Esas palabras, me dolieron y me hicieron odiar a mi hermano, claro que con esos ojos, ese sentimiento duró un pestañeo, lo que quedó fue el dolor.

Te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba y le preguntaste:

- ¿Van a pasar por Lothlórien, primero?

- Sí – contestó –, vamos a pasar por allá, para hablar con la Dama Galadriel.

- ¿Y ya han pensado en una fecha para la boda?

- Aún no, pero en cuanto tengamos una les informaremos, hay muchas cosas que arreglar y que esperar – en ese momento, Ineth tomó su mano y dijo –. Bueno, mañana va a ser un día muy largo, por lo que debemos ir a descansar.

Nos despedimos y salieron por nuestra habitación.

Cuando ya se habían ido, yo seguía sin decir nada. Tú me mirabas mientras nos cambiábamos, luego nos acostamos y me dijiste:

- Tan callada que has estado... – no contesté, y continuaste – ¿Estás dormida? – negué con la cabeza – ¿Quién te entiende?... Armas una pareja y luego te pones así.

- Tú – dije y, con esta única palabra, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, salieron.

- No te pongas así... Si no querías que se fuera, no deberías haberlos presentado.

- Lo sé... si estoy... feliz por ellos.

- Pero, esas lágrimas no son de felicidad.

- Tienes razón... pero para... mañana,... ya se me... habrá pasado.

Definitivamente, me conocías mejor que yo misma. Por eso, empezaste a acariciar mi cabello.

Al día siguiente, casi ni hablé después que se fueron. Como será, que hasta tu tío me miraba preocupado, pero esta situación no duró más de ese día. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿fue esa la razón por la que nos quedamos diez días más? En realidad, te digo que, no había necesidad.

Cuando terminé el tratamiento, tu tío estaba bastante satisfecho de lo que se había logrado, al menos el cansancio había desaparecido, claro que no debía esforzarme en nada.

El día anterior a cuando íbamos a regresar a la colonia, tu tío nos habló:

- ...Por favor, no vayan a cometer alguna locura. Al irse, háganlo no muy rápido, paren seguido. Y cuando estén allá, Mónica, trata de estar tranquila, aquí me he dado cuenta que tiendes a variar tus estados de ánimo. Por los bebés, debes intentar no hacerlo. Yo voy a tratar de ir a verlos en un tiempo más. Si siguen estas simples instrucciones, no van a tener ningún problema.

Al día siguiente, cuando estábamos por irnos, se acercó y me dijo:

- Mónica, no sé si voy a poder ir, como quiere Legolas, en un mes más, pero si te cuidas no va a ser necesaria mi presencia. Lo que sí, dentro de seis meses, voy a estar allá, pues los bebés ya estarán por nacer.

- No te preocupes, que yo voy a saber cuidarme. No quiero tener problemas con los bebés.

No creo que te hayas dado cuenta, pues estabas muy ocupado viendo los detalles del viaje, pero a quién le afectó nuestra partida, fue a tu padre, pienso y quiero creer que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Gwelyan. Algún tiempo después, tu tío, me dijo que mi niño hermoso, le había dicho a su abuelo que no se preocupara, pues cuando él pudiera regresaría y podrían seguir jugando. Ahora, sabes la razón por la que yo siempre insistí que te acompañara, cuando ibas al Bosque Negro.

Poco después de tres meses que habíamos regresado a la colonia, llegó un mensajero del Príncipe Imrahil con una invitación a la boda que se celebraría en _Súlimë_ treinta. En ese momento, me diste a entender que no sería posible asistir, por los bebés. Yo no insistí, aún me quedaban algunos meses para convencerte.

En todo ese tiempo, no había querido elegir a otra "Dama de Compañía" a pesar de tu insistencia, pues me decías que iba a necesitarla para cuando nacieran los mellizos, pero como, según tu tío, no debíamos discutir, tomé la costumbre de irme cuando no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo.

Lo terrible era que Calyniel estaba empezando a querer caminar, y fue ese el momento en que mi niño hermoso empezó a ayudarme con su hermana. En realidad, estaba feliz de que ella empezara a caminar, pues así iban a poder jugar, según él, mejor.

El día en que se cumplió los seis meses desde que salimos del Bosque Negro, llegó tu tío con la Dama que ayudó al nacimiento de Gwelyan, y dos días después llegó una visita realmente inesperada, que me alegró tanto que tu tío y tú llegaron a preocuparse; claro que sin motivo real; quién llegó fue Ineth, que me dijo que por nada me dejaría sola en ese momento.

Una semana después de la llegada de mi amiga, nacieron los mellizos. Dos niños tan hermosos como sus hermanos. Ellos, en cuanto a rasgos, eran una combinación perfecta de nosotros. Eran tan blancos y su cabello dorado como el tuyo; pero los ojos y boca eran como los míos. Ahora, en cuanto a la nariz, era como la de sus hermanos. Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que ese rasgo, en Gwelyan, era una gran combinación nuestra. Si estaba contigo, era tu nariz; y si estaba conmigo, era la mía.

La gran diferencia entre los mellizos, era su carácter. El mayor, Laitaurë, era tan explosivo como yo, tenía un carácter fuerte y bastante difícil; en cambio, el menor, Lalwë, era más tímido, conciliador y sumiso.

A la hora de alimentarlos, debía empezar por Laitaurë, porque de lo contrario armaba un alboroto que siempre pensé, que podrían escucharlo hasta en La Comarca. El único que podía calmarlo cuando le daba alguna pataleta, era, increíblemente, Gwelyan, que un par de veces le había hablado golpeado, no fuerte ni gritando, solo bien marcado y su hermano se había tranquilizado. Después solo se asomaba en la cuna y ya sabía que debía tranquilizarse. Creo que mi niño hermoso le dio a entender, desde un principio, que era el mayor, por lo que debía obedecerlo.

Ineth se quedó una semana, pues aún tenía muchos pendientes para la boda como para quedarse más tiempo. No te voy a negar que me doliera verla partir nuevamente, pero esta vez lo pude sobrellevar en mejor forma. En cambio, tu tío, se quedó quince días, y cuando se fue, no dejaba de hacer recomendaciones, que terminaron haciéndome reír (sé que esa era la idea). Lo que más me encomendó fue que no olvidara la infusión a diario al desayuno. Era la misma que había tomado tu madre, de ahí la preocupación.

Una vez que llegó la "tranquilidad" a la colonia, me puse en campaña para convencerte de ir a la boda, pero no había caso, no había forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ya estaba por perder la esperanza, cuando llegó _Súlimë_ quince.

Esa mañana, cuando desperté, me quedaste mirando y luego me preguntaste:

- ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy?

- Sí, además, recuerdo que hoy tenemos una cita.

- Me dijiste que me explicarías para qué.

- Hoy a las diez, en el sector de las fuentes. No antes.

Ese día fue bastante especial, fuera de la cita, era el cumpleaños de mi niño hermoso, que lo celebramos en forma muy particular; tanto que él quedó muy feliz.

En la noche, después de cenar, fui a acostar a Calyniel y a Gwelyan, luego alimenté a los mellizos, me asomé por el balcón y te vi cuando ibas a las fuentes. Me puse la capa larga y salí tras tuyo.

Cuando llegué, me senté a tu lado y me preguntaste:

- ¿Los niños ya están durmiendo?

- Los cuatro... Es un bonito número.

Me miraste y sonreíste, para decirme:

- Creo que es un número perfecto.

- Claro que me hubiera gustado tener otra niña – me miraste, no sé si con odio, con sorpresa o con ambos, mientras yo sonreía –. No te preocupes, conozco mis límites... Además, estoy tomando la infusión que recomendó tu tío.

- Ahora, me puedes decir, ¿para qué era esta cita?

- Sí, pero vayamos al sector de las habitaciones.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para explicártelo... Anda, vamos – tomé tu mano.

Al llegar, ibas a entrar a nuestro cuarto, pero te detuve y te conduje a otra de las habitaciones, donde entramos y cerré la puerta. Luego, dije:

- Recuerdas cuando hicimos la cita en qué estábamos.

- Suponía que sería para eso... pero ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

- No, al contrario, creo que hemos esperado mucho – me acerqué y te abracé, acercándote para besarte.

Desabrochaste mi capa, que cayó al piso, luego tus manos llegaron a mi cara, la que sujetaste, mientras me besabas repetidamente, y yo desabrochaba tu chaqueta dejando tu torso desnudo. Entonces, me abrazaste haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en tu pecho, mientras acariciabas mi espalda. Después de eso, desabrochaste mi vestido y me lo sacaste para quedar los dos desnudos en la cama.

Como sería el deseo de estar juntos, que ambos nos olvidamos de los Dijes que al acostarnos se unieron; nos los sacamos y en vez de dejarlos en la mesita de noche, cayeron al suelo, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de ello.

Esa noche, me besaste como nunca lo habías hecho, como si en esa noche quisieras darme todos los besos, que no habías podido mientras esperaba a los mellizos.

Cuando entraste en mí, un estremecimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo y juntos llegamos al clímax felices, riendo, porque nos amábamos. Después, aún jadeantes, me besaste, con un beso largo, fuerte, que me hizo someterme a tu voluntad, de amarte.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 131:**

Cuando estuvimos abrazados, me dijiste:

- Vamos a tener que regresar al cuarto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por si Laitaurë despierta.

- Si despierta, pierde cuidado que lo sabremos.

- Nosotros y toda la colonia – me hiciste sonreír.

- Tienes razón, pero esperemos un poco.

- Si hubieras escogido una "Dama de Compañía" como te lo he estado diciendo, no habría problema.

- Por favor, Legolas, no quiero discutir.

- Yo tampoco, pero es necesario que hagas una elección.

- Ineth aún no se casa y tú quieres que la reemplace.

- Mónica, ella no va a regresar, en quince días estará casada con el Príncipe Imrahil... Además, no quiero que la reemplaces, yo sé que ella es muy especial para ti, pero puedes encontrar a otra Dama que sea tan especial como ella.

- Es posible, pero aún no voy a tomar ninguna decisión... Al menos, hasta que vea a mi amiga casada.

Te juro que solo en ese momento se me ocurrió lo que te propuse:

- Legolas, tú quieres que escoja una "Dama de Compañía", entonces vayamos a la boda, cuando regrese te prometo que escojo una.

- No podemos, ya te lo dije, los mellizos están muy pequeños.

- Bueno, entonces seguiré como hasta ahora... Es mejor regresar al cuarto – y me levanté, mientras me quedaste mirando.

- Sabes que ese es un capricho tuyo.

- ¿Quién habla de capricho? El tuyo es que escoja una "Dama de Compañía".

- Eso es necesario.

- Sería necesario si hubiera tenido algún problema, pero hasta el momento me las he entendido bastante bien.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te estás apoyando en Gwelyan? Él es quién está cuidando de Calyniel, no tú – eso dolió.

Como ya me había puesto el vestido, no esperé nada más y salí del cuarto, para ir al nuestro. No me fijé que no me había puesto el Dije.

En realidad tenías razón, y eso es lo que me tuvo llorando casi toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, después de alimentar a los mellizos, llegaste y me dijiste:

- Mónica, tenemos que hablar.

No contesté, pero me senté, luego continuaste.

- Por favor, perdona, no debí haberte dicho eso...

- Pero, es verdad – interrumpí.

- Aunque lo sea. Lo que pasa es que no sé, cómo hacerte entender que no puedes cuidar de todos los niños sola, y yo tengo que atender los asuntos de la colonia... Si hubieran sido solo Gwelyan y Calyniel, no habría problema, pero los mellizos te absorben demasiado y lo sabes.

- Por eso, vamos a la boda y de regreso escogeré una Dama – insistí.

- Eso es lo otro... Entiende que los mellizos están muy pequeños para poder viajar.

- Calyniel era mucho menor cuando regresamos de Minas Tirith.

- La diferencia es que debíamos regresar, en cambio, no hay ninguna necesidad de ir a la boda, y lo sabes, el Príncipe Imrahil e Ineth van a entender.

- Tal vez ellos, yo no... – alegué golpeado. Entonces, suspiré para calmarme un poco y te dije – ¿Ves? De nuevo estamos discutiendo.

- No quiero hacerlo, pero tú eres la que no quiere entender.

- Bien, no quiero seguir discutiendo, por lo que te digo que, primero, no voy a escoger ninguna Dama, ni ahora, ni nunca. Y, segundo, no te preocupes que lo de la boda, es una tontería, primero están los niños.

Después de decir esto me paré y fui a mirar por el balcón. Mi cuerpo estaba allí, pero mi espíritu estaba en mi habitación en Lothlórien, mirando las copas de los árboles meciéndose, como un mar dorado. Esa imagen siempre me relajaba y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Unos segundos después, te acercaste diciendo:

- Mónica, no te pongas así... – quisiste abrazarme, pero me aparté yendo a ver a los mellizos que dormían.

Luego, salí del cuarto y fui a levantar a Calyniel, cuando estaba terminando llegó Gwelyan, que me dijo:

- Mami, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Calyniel a las fuentes?

- Primero, hay que desayunar y luego vamos a ir a otro lado.

- Pero, después ¿podemos ir a jugar allá?

- Vamos a tener que dejar de ir por algunos días, pero te prometo que van a ser solo algunos días.

Después los tres fuimos a desayunar y regresamos al cuarto para ver a los mellizos. Allí escribí una carta y le pregunté a mi niño:

- Gwelyan, ¿sabes dónde está tu papá?

- En la biblioteca.

- Gracias... ¿Puedes quedarte aquí un momento? Yo voy y vuelvo.

Salí buscando a Belaralia y cuando lo encontré:

- ¡Belaralia! – lo llamé.

- Mi Señora – contestó acercándose.

- ¿Sería posible que envíes un mensajero, que sea rápido, al cuarto?

- Sí, mi Señora, pero ¿no sería mejor que se lo hubiera pedido al Príncipe Legolas?

- No estoy con deseos de dar explicaciones, por lo que te agradeceré que le digas al mensajero que se apure, lo voy a estar esperando.

Regresé a la habitación. Unos diez minutos después llegó el mensajero y le dije:

- Toma, lleva este mensaje al Señor de Aglarond – le pasé lo que había escrito – y dile que dentro de siete días lo mandaré a buscar, que cuando lea entenderá.

Una vez que se fue, le dije a Gwelyan:

- Mi niño, ¿me puedes decir si tu papá sigue en la Biblioteca?

Solo asintió.

- ¿Y está solo?

- No, con Belaralia.

- Dime cuando el mensajero que acaba de salir, llegue a hablar con él, por favor.

Para eso no necesitaba presentimientos. Sabía que el mensaje no saldría de la colonia sin que lo supieras.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 132:**

Unos minutos después, mi niño me confirmaba esto, pero sabía que no lo detendrías. Sí, sabía que querrías descubrir qué le había escrito a nuestro amigo.

Entonces llegaste a la habitación y le dije a mi niño:

- Gwelyan, ¿aún quieres ir a jugar con Calyniel en las fuentes?

- ¡Sí!

- Bueno, vayan y cuida que no se moje.

Y salieron juntos.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

- Solo lo hice para poder hablar solos. De lo contrario, se hubieran quedado acá.

- No tienes que encerrarlos a ellos, solo porque no puedes movilizarte por los mellizos.

- No te preocupes, que va a ser solo por algunos días.

- ¿Qué le escribiste a Gimli?

- Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo, aún.

- ¿Por qué quieres seguir discutiendo?

- Legolas, son dos las cosas que estamos discutiendo: la elección de una "Dama de Compañía" y la asistencia a la boda... Bueno, te daré en el gusto con respecto a la boda, no iremos. En cuanto a la "Dama de Compañía", tendrás que darme en el gusto: no escogeré a nadie, y para eso estoy haciendo los arreglos para hacerme cargo de los cuatro.

- No veo como Gimli pueda ayudar a eso.

- Lo hará, lo sé.

Después de un momento, me dijiste:

- Por lo que dices, estarías dispuesta a elegir una Dama, si acepto que vayamos a la boda.

- Eso fue lo primero que te dije... En cuanto regresemos, yo escojo una Dama.

- No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero por los niños, aceptaré con una condición: escógela antes de ir y que nos acompañe.

- Puedo hacerme cargo de los niños.

- Es lo único que aceptaré – no había necesidad que me lo dijeras, ya lo sabía –. Tómalo o déjalo.

- De acuerdo, lo tomo. ¿Cuándo partiremos?

- Cuando hayas hecho la elección, empezaré a hacer los arreglos.

- Hace tiempo que hice mi elección e iba a decírtelo cuando regresáramos: Belarathien.

Ella era la hermana de Belaralia y tenía pensado pedirle que me ayudara con Gwelyan y Calyniel, más que con los mellizos. Pero lo que yo pensaba difería mucho de lo que tú pensabas.

- No te preocupes, yo voy a hablar con Belaralia, para que le diga a su hermana.

Ay, mi Elfo celoso, estabas por conocer otra faceta de mi carácter que, con todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, nunca había mostrado. Claro que fue algo que yo busqué y que creí encontrar.

Cinco días después, partimos. Los días anteriores habían sido de una tensa calma. Hablábamos lo justo y necesario, en las noches era cuando más evidenciábamos que estábamos disgustados, porque yo había empezado a dormir en mi almohada. Lo único que cuando me levantaba o me acostaba tú te quedabas mirándome, pero sin decir nada.

¿Qué pasaba por mi mente? Nada bueno. Como será que, en un momento, llegué a pensar que esto no daba para más, y que mejor cada uno siguiera su camino. Que aprovecharía ese viaje, para hablar con mi hermano, y decirle si podía quedarme con él, al menos, por una temporada. Pero después deseché esas ideas, porque no podía separarte de los niños y la temporada que estaba pensando en permanecer con mi hermano, no era tan corta como las anteriores, y en ese caso era yo la que no quería separarme de ellos.

En el camino, supuse que en cuanto nos vieran, todos sabrían que habíamos discutido. Podía imaginar la cara de todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero no importaba, lo único que quería, era estar con mi hermano y mi amiga en esa fecha tan importante.

Nuestro grupo era pequeño: tú y yo íbamos a caballo (yo insistí en ir a caballo, pues tú querías que fuera en el carruaje), Gwelyan en su pony, en el carruaje Calyniel, con los mellizos y Belarathien. Además iban seis guardias con nosotros. Demoramos cinco días en llegar.

Cuando lo hicimos, salió mi hermano a recibirnos y, por su cara, entendí que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, a pesar de que no comentó nada. El encuentro con Ineth fue igual.

Nos acomodamos y decidí salir a dar una vuelta con los niños y mi amiga.

Ella me contó quienes llegarían a la ceremonia, que principalmente, eran los mismos que habían asistido a nuestra boda, con algunas excepciones. Esta sería algo más sencilla que la nuestra, la celebraría Gandalf y habían decidido no tomar los tres días de reflexión.

Ahora creo que, a nosotros, nos hubiera convenido haber tomado, nuevamente, esos tres días. Aunque no sé si hubiera decidido seguir adelante.

También me dijo que, había sido una locura haber realizado ese viaje con los bebés tan pequeños, y se alegró que hubiera escogido a Belarathien como Dama de Compañía. No lo dijo abiertamente, pero sé que estaba de acuerdo contigo, para que yo escogiera a alguien que me ayudara con los niños.

Dio mil y una vueltas para preguntarme finalmente:

- Mónica, ¿por qué volvieron a discutir?

- ¿Conoces alguna de nuestras discusiones por una buena razón? – negó con la cabeza – Todas han sido por tonterías y ésta no es la excepción – no quería decirle que era por la asistencia a la boda de ellos.

- Pero ésta debe de ser distinta.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por la Luna, no la trae.

Realmente, me sorprendió tanto, que me llevé la mano a mi pecho. En ese instante no tenía la más mínima idea dónde podría estar.

- ¿No se había dado cuenta? – me preguntó y negué con la cabeza – ¿Se le habrá caído en el camino?

- No lo creo – contesté haciendo memoria –, hace varios días que no la tengo... No me había percatado de esto.

Ahí recordé la noche de la cita y que habían dos posibilidades: o lo tenías tú, o aún estaba en la habitación. En ese momento, pensé en preguntarte en cuanto te viera, por lo que le dije a mi amiga para tranquilizarla:

- No te preocupes, debe tenerlo Legolas, de ahí habló con él – y decidimos regresar.

Cuando llegamos fui al cuarto buscándote, pero no estabas. Ineth me ayudó a acostar a los mellizos y luego se fue. Gwelyan y Calyniel se pusieron a jugar y yo me recosté un momento. No sé cómo me quedé dormida y desperté como una hora después y le dije a mi niño:

- ¿Tu papá no ha venido?

- No – me extrañó que no hubieras ido.

- ¿Y sabes dónde estará?

- En un jardín.

- ¿En alguno de los que estuvimos hoy?

- No.

- Bueno – pensé en voz alta –, de ahí veré quién lo ha visto.

Mi niño pensó que le decía a él, por lo que me contestó:

- Belarathien.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté sin entender lo que me decía.

- Está con ella, en el jardín.

- Ah, entonces a ella le preguntaré – dije tratando de simular haberlo tomado a la ligera.

Aún sigo sorprendiéndome con la velocidad con que trabaja la mente, ¿o será solo la mía?

Creo que en menos de un segundo, recordé varias cosas entre las que destaco tres:

Primero, las palabras de Galadriel donde me decía que debía tratar de conocerte un poco más. Luego, una historia que me contó tu tío, el día anterior a mi cumpleaños. Por último, y no menos importante en ese momento, tu insistencia de que escogiera una "Dama de Compañía".

**Capítulo Nº 13****3:**

De todo esto, lo único que no he relatado, aún, es lo que me comentó tu tío:

Ese fue el día en que saliste con mi hermano. Cuando fui a ver a tu tío, yo estaba, no sé, llamémosle triste y él me preguntó qué sucedía, entonces le dije:

- Creo que extraño a Legolas.

- No – me dijo –, no se te ve como si lo extrañaras, más bien, como si algo te molestara. ¿Acaso te molesta que haya realizado este viaje?

- No, no es el viaje lo que me molesta. Es su insistencia y el hecho que algo me ocultaba. Lo único, es que fue con mi hermano.

- ¿Es idea mía o veo algo de celos en esas palabras? – por respuesta solo sonreí – No tienes porque culparte... A ver, te voy a contar algo para que estés más tranquila. ¿Tú sabías que llegaste, justo cuando él se iba a comprometer con una de las Damas de nuestra gente?

- No, no lo sabía.

- Bueno, era la hermana de uno de sus amigos, de quién en algún momento creyó estar perdidamente enamorado, pero cuando me lo comentó, le aconsejé que todavía no formalizara un compromiso. Poco después, empezaron los ataques de los Orcos y Gandalf vino a buscarlo; en ese momento, nuevamente, quiso formalizar con ella, pero volví a decirle que no lo hiciera hasta que todo aquello hubiera terminado... ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viniste al Bosque Negro? – asentí –. Esa vez, yo había tenido que ir a Rivendel, pero cuando regresé, Legolas me había dejado una carta donde me contaba de ti, que se habían comprometido, no formalmente, pero que para él era igual o más importante que si lo hubieran hecho, me agradecía el no haberlo dejado tomar una decisión apresurada y me pedía, si podía ayudarlo con su padre que se oponía a una relación entre ustedes...

Recién en ese momento, entendí los verdaderos motivos para que fueras, esa vez, al Bosque Negro y no fuera un mensajero.

En aquella oportunidad, las palabras de tu tío sirvieron para tranquilizarme, pero en ese momento, en mi cabeza, retumbaban las palabras "hermana de uno de sus amigos" y "perdidamente enamorado". Saqué un pañuelo, lo mojé y me lo puse en la cara.

Entonces, mi niño se acercó y me preguntó:

- Mami, ¿estás bien?

Me saqué el pañuelo y lo miré tratando de sonreír, luego le dije:

- Sí, no te preocupes, solo tengo algo de calor – lo tomé para sentarlo en mis piernas –, mira, verás que te refresca – y le puse el pañuelo a él, que empezó a reír, con lo que llegó Calyniel, quién también quería que le pusiera el pañuelo en su cara. Al final, terminamos los tres tirados en la cama con pañuelos mojados en la cara.

Como ya iba a ser hora de cenar, fui a cambiarlos, luego regresamos para que alimentara a los mellizos, posteriormente fuimos al comedor. En toda la tarde no te había visto, ni a ti ni a Belarathien.

Unos minutos después que llegamos con los niños y mientras conversaba con Ineth, llegaron ustedes dos, riendo. Intenté tomarlo con calma, como lo hubiera tomado si no hubiera sabido nada, pero casi ni probé bocado y estaba que hacía una escena ahí mismo.

Traté de disimular diciendo:

- Legolas, quería preguntarte si has visto mi Dije.

- Sí, lo tengo yo – te abriste el cuello de la chaqueta y sacaste los Dijes que los tenías unidos, despegaste la Luna y me la pasaste.

Yo me la puse y volví a sentarme, preocupándome que los niños comieran.

Cuando terminaron, creo que Belarathien, se acordó que era "mi Dama de Compañía" y no la tuya, llevando a los niños a dormir.

Yo salí poco después que ella, tú te quedaste conversando con mi hermano, pero no me había alejado mucho del comedor cuando escuché su voz:

- ¡Mónica, espera!

Me di vuelta para esperarlo, cuando llegó conmigo:

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté cínicamente.

- Por favor, no emplees ese tono conmigo.

- Disculpa, tienes razón... ¿Qué sucede?

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo, pero no hablemos aquí, ven – y me llevó fuera.

La noche, ahora que lo pienso, estaba hermosa: el cielo despejado dejaba ver las estrellas, corría una brisa bastante agradable, que refrescaba lo caluroso que había sido el día. Además, había una Luna que brillaba en forma especial, e iluminaba los ojos de mi hermano, con lo que me di cuenta que debería concentrarme en forma especial, para poder seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Me llevó a un sector bastante abierto y me dijo:

- Mónica, ¿me puedes explicar lo qué sucede? – solo negué con la cabeza – Lo más extraño es que, según Legolas, no pasa nada. Y a todas luces se ve que ustedes han discutido. ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

No podía hablar, entonces acaricié su mejilla, negué con la cabeza, le di un beso y me regresé.

Cuando entré a la habitación, tú ya te habías dormido. Me asomé a ver a los mellizos y también dormían. Salí del cuarto con dirección al de Gwelyan y Calyniel, cuando los vi durmiendo tranquilos, volví a salir. Quería un sitio donde poder desahogarme. Creo haber caminado una media hora, cuando me dejé caer al suelo y me puse a llorar, pienso en forma tan desesperada, como cuando me dijiste lo que había sucedido después del nacimiento de Gwelyan. Estaba dolida. Recordé muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales me hacían llorar más. Como media hora después, empecé a calmar mi llanto, pero seguía con la sensación de opresión en mi pecho. En eso empecé a decirme:

- Mónica, ¿qué acaso no te has dado cuenta que eres una idiota? Caes una y otra vez en lo mismo. Definitivamente, eres una masoquista a la que le encanta sufrir. Se te advertía por todos lados lo que iba a suceder, pero no, tú terca quisiste hacer tu gusto. Y ahora, ¿dónde estás? Yo te lo voy a decir: en una encrucijada del camino de tu vida. Ves adelante ¿y qué encuentras? Ningún camino que te guste, pero debes tomar uno... Y ¿cuál vas a tomar? ¿Cómo siempre vas a huir?... Sí, eso vas a hacer, lo sé, ¡cobarde! Vas a aprovechar que vendrá Gandalf, a los niños les hablarás para que Legolas no tenga problemas. Pero, ¿qué le vas a decir a él?... No puedes decirle que no lo amas, pues estarías mintiendo... ¿o vas a hacer eso?... ¿No encuentras que sería mejor decirle que todo fue una enorme equivocación? Al menos así le estarías diciendo la verdad...

- Eso no es cierto – levanté la vista y te vi –. Si uno ama de verdad, no puede haber equivocación. ¿Me puedes explicar qué te sucede?

- ¿Qué me pasa? Yo te voy a decir qué me pasa. Voy a hablar con Gandalf para regresar a mi tiempo, no deseo seguir aquí. El hacerlo sería solo para que sufriéramos todos: los niños, tú y yo.

- Pero, ¿por qué sufrir?

- No estoy dispuesta a continuar con todo esto. Cuando me propusiste que nos casáramos, te dije que no quería equivocarme, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue la peor de mi vida. Como dije, en cuanto llegue Gandalf, le voy a pedir que me lleve de vuelta. Si me quedo no sé lo que pueda pasarme, pues no consentiría saber que los niños están tan cerca y no poder estar con ellos; tampoco podría prohibirte estar con ellos. Yo hablaré con Gwelyan que es quién se puede dar mejor cuenta de lo que sucede.

- ¿Realmente quieres irte?

- Sí. Ya me cansé de humillarme.

- Bien, si quieres irte, no te detendré. Aunque debería hacerlo por los niños, en especial por los mellizos, son ellos los que más te necesitan. Pero, me duele verte así... El Príncipe Imrahil me comentó que Gandalf llega en la mañana. Ahora, vamos para que puedas descansar.

Me ayudaste a pararme y empezamos a caminar en silencio, aunque no íbamos de la mano.

En el trayecto, iba pensando en que me había enamorado del ser más maravilloso de la Tierra Media, al que no sabía cómo iba a olvidar. Trataba de recordar dónde perdí el control, dónde me equivoqué y no podía encontrarlo. Cuánto desee que no hubieras aceptado de tan buen grado. Tu reacción, lo único que hizo fue confirmar que estabas convencido de que yo tenía razón, que lo nuestro ya había terminado y te habías dado cuenta que era mejor rehacer tu vida con Belarathien.

**Cap****ítulo Nº 134:**

El hecho de pensar en ella, me hizo recordar aquella noche, cuando entraron al comedor riendo felices, como en algún momento habíamos entrado nosotros.

En ese momento, recordé también lo que habíamos acordado, con respecto a darnos una oportunidad de explicarnos, me detuve y te dije:

- Legolas, ¿aún la amas?

- ¿A quién? – te sorprendió mi pregunta.

- A Belarathien.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – yo me di vuelta, porque sabía lo que querrías hacer.

- Solo contesta, ¿aún la amas?

Te acercaste, me tomaste el hombro y me hiciste dar vuelta:

- Nunca la he amado... ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así?

- No solo eso... Te miro y veo que ya no me quieres, soy demasiado complicada y ya te cansé, ¿verdad?

- No es así, al contrario, cada vez te quiero más... – sonreíste para decirme – No te voy a negar que eres complicada, pero no podría cansarme de eso. Recuerda que eres mi niña mimada... Dime, ¿quién te dijo lo de Belarathien?

- No tiene importancia.

- Fue mi tío, ¿verdad? – sonreías y tus ojos brillaban a la luz de la Luna.

Asentí y dije:

- Pero nunca me dijo su nombre... yo lo deduje cuando me dijeron que, habías pasado la tarde con ella en uno de los jardines.

- Mónica, disculpa, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no habíamos conversado, y como te llevaste a los niños de paseo... luego se nos pasó la hora, nos dimos cuenta cuando era la hora de la cena...

- Y llegaron al comedor riendo – te interrumpí.

- No me di cuenta que eso te había dolido... Hagamos una cosa, cuando regresemos a la colonia, escoge otra "Dama de Compañía". En realidad, ella no se explica cómo la escogiste, por eso va a entender la situación.

- No, no quiero otra "Dama de Compañía", ya te dije que hice los arreglos para hacerme cargo de los cuatro, sin problema. Si regreso a la colonia, no quiero más "Damas de Compañía".

- Explícame cuales son esos arreglos y podremos empezar a conversar.

- Le pedí a Gimli, si podía hacerme un coche para los mellizos; así voy a poder movilizarme para no descuidar a Gwelyan y Calyniel.

- Pero, ¿tú crees que vas a poder?

- Al menos, quiero intentarlo.

- Está bien, probaremos un mes, pero si no puedes hacerlo, escogerás a otra Dama de la colonia.

- Escogeré otra Dama, solo en caso de que no resulte lo que quiero hacer.

- ¿Aún quieres irte?

Negué con la cabeza, entonces te acercaste, tomaste mi cara con tus manos y me besaste.

¿Cómo poder definir lo que sentía cuando me besabas? Ya en otros momentos lo he intentado y, cada vez que lo releo no quedo conforme. Me tranquilizaban, nublando mi mente, me transportaban, me hacían flotar. Me besabas y todo el mundo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor. Podría haber estado así días enteros. Definitivamente, es imposible; es casi como tratar de describirte.

Cuando te separaste un poco, me dijiste sonriendo:

- No creía que pudieras ser celosa.

- Solo cuando me dan una buena razón.

- ¿Y Belarathien es una buena razón?

- No ella, el hecho de que quién amas, pase toda la tarde con otra persona y después regresen riendo, como dos enamorados.

- Al menos yo no vivo dándole besos.

- ¿Lo dices por mi hermano? – y recalqué bien esa palabra.

- Hubo un tiempo en que no sabías que era tu hermano.

"Y como sufrí por eso" – pensé.

- No solo tú – dijiste.

- ¡Legolas! Lo has prometido miles de veces.

- Lo lamento, perdona, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Sí, volverá a ocurrir, una y otra vez, lo sé, no puedes evitarlo... Al menos, no has sido tan obvio.

- Lo que pasa es que te amo y me preocupo por ti. Por eso trato de saber lo que te sucede, pero la mayoría de las veces no lo dices, solo lo piensas.

- Lo sé... Siempre lo he sabido, por eso es que la mayoría de las veces te dejo hacerlo – se me habían empezado a cerrar los ojos.

- Vamos, ya es tarde, y está empezando a refrescar.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, Lalwë había despertado y cuando nos vio, sonrió. Lo mejor es que, mi pequeño había aprendido a no despertar a su hermano. Yo lo tomé y le dije bajito:

- Por ser un niño bueno, te alimentaré primero, antes que despierte tu hermano.

Y así lo hice, con lo que se volvió a dormir, entonces te pedí:

- Legolas, saca tú a Laitaurë de la cuna y me lo pasas.

Lo que sucedía era que cuando lo sacaba yo, antes que despertara, abría los ojos y se ponía a llorar, pero si lo sacabas tú, él seguía durmiendo. ¿Cómo lo hacías? No sé, talvez, como tomabas mi mano, tan firme y suave a la vez.

Recién una vez que ambos estuvieron bien dormidos nos acostamos, pocos segundos después, también me dormí.

Al día siguiente, un beso en la frente me despertó. Sonreías cuando me dijiste:

- Espero que solo sea cansancio.

- Por supuesto. Ya te dije que cuatro era un bonito número... – me quedé pensativa un rato y luego continué – Aunque cinco, tampoco está mal.

- Ojala y estés bromeando.

- Tú sabes que sí, por ahora.

- ¿A qué te refieres con: "por ahora"?

- A que si en algún momento, tu tío llegara a descubrir la cura que anda buscando, no me disgustaría que fueran cinco... Me gustaría un embarazo sin sobresaltos, para variar.

- Bueno, aún hay tiempo. Ahora, vamos a ver a los niños para ir a desayunar.

- ¿Los mellizos no han despertado?

- No los he sentido.

Nos levantamos a verlos, e increíblemente los dos estaban despiertos, pero en silencio. Bueno, de Lalwë no me sorprendía, pero ¿Laitaurë?

Por haberse portado tan bien, los alimenté antes de ir a ver a nuestros niños hermosos.

**Capítulo Nº 135:**

Luego, los cuatro fuimos a desayunar. Allí se encontraban el Príncipe Imrahil e Ineth, que con nuestra llegada al comedor, se dieron cuenta que el temporal había pasado.

Posteriormente, regresamos al cuarto y le dijiste a Gwelyan:

- ¿Por qué no llevas a Calyniel a jugar afuera?

Yo te quedé mirando y te dije:

- ¿No crees que es aún pequeño para andar afuera solo?

Lo miraste y sin contestarme, le dijiste a mi niño:

- Ve con confianza, pero no lleguen tarde a almorzar, ni salgas de la ciudad.

Gwelyan sonrió, tomó de la mano a Calyniel y los vi salir, no sin algo de aprensión y sin poder explicarme tu actitud. Luego me dijiste:

- A pesar de que, principalmente, lo has criado tú, no lo has hecho como los Hombres crían a sus hijos, sino como lo hacemos nosotros. Es por eso que, Gwelyan ya puede empezar a movilizarse solo.

- Entonces, me puedes decir, ¿por qué me hiciste escoger una "Dama de Compañía"?

- Gwelyan puede movilizarse solo, pero no es justo que tenga que hacerse cargo de Calyniel, eso te corresponde a ti – tenías razón.

- ¿Y por qué le dijiste que saliera con ella, ahora?

- Necesito hablar algo contigo – te sentaste en la cama y dijiste – Ven, siéntate conmigo.

¿Qué me habías dicho? Me encantaba conversar así contigo. Me senté a tu lado y apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho mientras me abrazabas.

- Mónica, tú sabes que voy a tener que hablar con Belarathien, para explicarle que es mejor que ya no sea tu "Dama de Compañía".

- Sí, lo sé y no te preocupes, mientras solo sea para explicarle eso.

- Eso es otra cosa que quería decirte. Lo estuve pensando y si ambos nos hacemos cargo de los niños, mientras estemos aquí. No hay necesidad de que ella permanezca con nosotros. Por lo que quiero enviarla de vuelta a la colonia. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Con esas palabras le diste tranquilidad a mi corazón, por lo que te contesté:

- Haz lo que estimes necesario... Pero, ¿te puedo hacer una última pregunta con respecto a ella?

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿De qué reían tanto?

- De algo que me contó.

Me di vuelta a mirarte, como para que me dijeras de lo que se trataba y sonreíste:

- En realidad, si en ese momento, me hubieras hecho esa pregunta, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas... Nuestra amistad viene de niños, éramos seis los que nos juntábamos a jugar y Belarathien era la única niña, por esa razón los otros, generalmente, se burlaban y era objeto de sus bromas, hasta de Belaralia. Yo era el único que la defendía, en especial de Fionóre. Ayer me contó que hace un tiempo, poco después que se fue a vivir a la colonia, se encontraron y cree que de un momento a otro van a formalizar el compromiso. Cuando entramos al comedor, habíamos recordado una de las bromas que él le había hecho, y me parecía increíble que ahora se fueran a comprometer... ¿Te das cuenta que te enojaste por nada?

- Lo sé, soy una tonta impulsiva que no pide explicaciones y solo reacciona... Realmente lo siento, no cumplí con lo que había prometido, ¿podrás perdonarme?

- Siempre, además, no podría culparte, sé lo que sentías.

En ese momento, golpearon a la puerta y fuiste a ver quién era.

Cuando abriste, no pude dejar de sonreír al ver a nuestro querido amigo.

- ¡Bueno, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes? Afuera hace un magnífico día y ustedes aquí encerrados!

- ¡Gimli! – dijiste – Pensaba que llegarías cerca del medio día.

- ¿Con Gandalf y Aragorn dirigiendo al grupo? Me extraña que no hayamos llegado antes... Me hizo recordar otro viaje apurado que tuve que hacer, hace algún tiempo.

- ¿Se vinieron con Aragorn?

- Sí, están abajo preguntando por ustedes.

Me miraste, sonreí y te dije:

- Ve tú, yo bajo en un momento. Voy a asegurarme que los mellizos no vayan a despertar.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntaste a Gimli.

- Yo bajo con Mónica, quiero conocer a los pequeños.

Te fuiste y nuestro amigo entró, se asomó en la cuna conmigo y me dijo:

- Se parecen bastante.

- Sí, pero tienen diferente carácter.

- Pasamos por la colonia y dejé allá lo que me pediste.

- No sabes como te lo agradezco.

- Tú sabes que puedes pedirme lo que necesites... ¿Es cierto lo que escuché?

- No sé lo que habrás escuchado.

- Llegaron disgustados, ¿no?

- Sí, pero ya arreglamos todo.

- Nunca había sabido de una pareja que discutiera tanto.

- Siempre hay una primera vez y aún eres joven... ¿Bajemos? Los pequeños no van a despertar hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Ambos fuimos al Salón del primer piso, que estaba lleno. Habían llegado con nuestro amigo: Gandalf; Aragorn y Arwen, con Eldarion; Eomer; Faramir y Éowyn. Los únicos que faltaban, que llegarían ese día, eran nuestros amigos Hobbits, pero no se sabía en que momento. Al día siguiente, lo harían Galadriel con un grupo, desde los Bosques de Lórien.

Cuando entré al Salón con Gimli, se acercó Aragorn y por un segundo, recordé el día en que llegó a Lothlórien.

- ¡Mónica, qué gusto verte!

- Gracias, Aragorn, igualmente.

- Pero, dime, ¿y los mellizos?

- Están durmiendo, en cuanto despierten los podré traer.

- ¿Y Gwelyan? ¿Y Calyniel?

- Jugando afuera.

Se sorprendió bastante con mi respuesta y te seré franca, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando le dije eso. Solo de pensar en mi niño hermoso, tan pequeño, jugando afuera, a cargo de su hermana, me parecía extraño, quizás más extraño que a Aragorn.

- ¿Qué edad tiene, ya?

- Cuatro años, ¿por qué? – pregunté tratando de simular mi aprensión.

- O sea que lo han criado como Elfo.

- Sí, es que resulta un poco difícil criarlo de otra forma en la colonia.

- Tienes razón, pero ven para que veas a Eldarion.

No lo había mencionado, pero a él lo conocí cuando fuimos a Minas Tirith para el nacimiento de Calyniel, era casi dos años mayor que Gwelyan.

Cuando lo vi en la ciudad, me di perfectamente cuenta que, tenía la hermosura de Arwen y la mirada de Aragorn. Y esta vez, confirmé la impresión que me había causado esa primera vez.

Siempre me he preciado de tener una llegada especial con los niños, pero con Eldarion fue diferente, no sé si habrá sido por su mirada, que me hacía recordar tanto la de su padre.

Entonces, Aragorn le dijo:

- Eldarion, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Gwelyan y Calyniel, que están jugando afuera? – luego me preguntó – No hay problema, ¿cierto?

- Claro que no y es mejor.

Así él salió, mientras te acercaste y preguntaste:

- ¿Y los mellizos?

- Están durmiendo, y no me atrevo a sacar a Laitaurë.

- Vamos a buscarlos, tú traes a Lalwë; y yo, a Laitaurë.

Y así lo hicimos. Todos quedaron encantados con ellos.

**Capítulo Nº 136:**

Como quince minutos después, sentí algo que me puso seria y me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Me quedé unos segundos pensativa y luego te dije:

- ¿Me acompañas un momento al cuarto?

- Claro.

Dejamos a Faramir, Éowyn y Eomer, con quienes estábamos, para ir al cuarto. Cuando llegamos a la puerta me preguntaste:

- Mónica, ¿qué sucede?

- Dejemos a los mellizos en la cuna y te explico.

Entramos, acostamos a los pequeños y me dijiste:

- Ahora puedes explicarme.

- Algo le pasó a Gwelyan. Está en su habitación.

Salimos con dirección al cuarto de nuestros niños. Cuando entramos, él estaba en la cama llorando. Cosa que me trajo recuerdos horribles, pero me sobrepuse y nos acercamos, lo tomé y le pregunté:

- Gwelyan, ¿qué sucede?

- Un niño... me... dijo... cosas feas.

Te diste cuenta que había estado peleando, y le preguntaste:

- ¿Qué niño? Y ¿dónde está Calyniel?

- No sé... qué niño... ella... se quedó... allá.

- Hay que ir a buscarla – me dijiste.

- No te preocupes, ella está bien, ya la van a traer – te calmé y le dije a mi niño –. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese niño que te enojó tanto?

- Cosas... feas.

- Legolas, alcánzame un vaso con agua, por favor... Mi niño, dime, qué fueron esas cosas feas.

- Estábamos jugando... con Calyniel... y un grupo de niños... de la ciudad... cuando llegó ese niño... y dijo que... debería darnos... vergüenza... de estar... jugando con... unos niños... mugrosos... que se... notaba... que... solo... éramos... Medio... Elfos.

Se había puesto a llorar de nuevo y yo le di algo de agua, mientras le preguntaste:

- ¿Y los otros niños, no se enojaron por lo que les dijo?

- No... entendieron... lo dijo... en Élfico.

Nos miramos, yo sonreía y tú estabas enojado. Diste media vuelta e ibas a salir de la habitación, cuando te dije:

- ¡Legolas! Espera. No digas nada, a ver que dice cuando lo vean... Mejor ve a buscar a Calyniel, que debe estar en camino – y saliste.

Nunca he podido hacerte entender el motivo de mi sonrisa. Voy a tratar de hacer el último intento. Primero, sabía que lo que contaba Gwelyan, era la mitad de lo sucedido. Segundo, este hecho siempre quedaría como una anécdota de cómo se conocieron. Tercero, la pelea no había tenido mayor consecuencia que algo de suciedad, unos golpes y unas lágrimas. Cuarto, hasta yo a esa edad me peleé, de la misma forma, con una compañera por una tontería.

Yo me quedé aseando y cambiando a Gwelyan, que estaba todo revolcado, mientras le decía:

- Aunque te sorprenda, conozco al niño que te dijo eso... se llama Eldarion, es el hijo del Rey Elessar, a quién con tu papá le decimos Aragorn... Llegaron hoy a la boda de tu tío... Su papá lo había enviado a buscarlos... Ahora, dime, ¿podrás bajar para saludar a los que llegaron? Quiero ver qué explicación le va a dar a su papá cuando llegue, y es mejor que estés allá, por si quiere culparte de lo que pasó... ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno.

Cuando íbamos saliendo, tú traías a Calyniel en brazos. Entonces te dije:

- ¿Bajemos?

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por supuesto.

Al llegar al Salón, hicimos las presentaciones y entonces, a Aragorn le pareció extraño que no hubiera llegado aún Eldarion. Cuando iba a salir a buscarlo, el pequeño llegó tan sucio como Gwelyan. Todos en la habitación quedaron mirando a Aragorn. Entonces, Arwen se acercó al pequeño, le tomó de la mano y con Ineth se lo llevaron. Recién, en ese momento, Aragorn se dio vuelta a mirarme. Entonces nos acercamos.

- Tú sabes qué pasó – me dijo.

- Sí, pero es mejor conversarlo con los niños – contesté.

- Y cuanto antes, mejor – recalcaste.

Entonces fuimos con Gwelyan, al cuarto donde se alojaría Eldarion, mientras dejamos a Calyniel con Éowyn en el salón.

Al entrar a la habitación, Arwen había terminado de cambiar a Eldarion.

Aragorn se acercó y preguntó:

- Me puedes decir qué fue lo que pasó.

- Ese Medio Elfo me provocó – contestó indicando a Gwelyan.

- Pero, ¿hiciste algo para que reaccionara de esa forma?

- No.

Yo, tenía en cada mano, a mis dos Elfos preferidos. En ese momento, me afirmaste bien.

- Algo tienes que haber hecho para pelearse de esa forma.

- No hice nada.

Volviste a reaccionar de la misma forma. Entonces, le dije a Aragorn:

- Es mejor escuchar la versión de Gwelyan, para ver si Eldarion está de acuerdo con lo que nos contó – me acerqué a mi niño y le dije que nos volviera a decir, lo que nos relató en su cuarto, cosa que hizo y por la cara de Aragorn y Arwen, me di cuenta que, le creían todo lo que había contado.

Su mirada cambio, se acercó al niño y le dijo:

- En este momento, vas a pedir disculpas por lo que hiciste y dijiste, después vamos a conversar los dos.

Eldarion se acercó a nosotros y su mirada denotaba un tremendo rencor, las palabras de su padre habían herido su orgullo, pero no me atreví a contradecir a Aragorn en ese momento, por lo que:

- Por favor – dijo el pequeño –, les ruego que me disculpen por los problemas ocasionados, los cuales prometo no volver a repetir.

Cuando terminó de decir este pequeño discurso, me fijé que era algo que lo tenía aprendido, o sea que no era primera vez que lo decía.

Me agaché para quedar a su altura y le dije:

- No te preocupes, Eldarion, todos, hasta los adultos, cometemos errores. Algunos por los cuales, jamás pedimos perdón y que solo quedan en el tiempo. Tu valor, al reconocer que te equivocaste, es lo que hace meritoria la disculpa y es por eso que se acepta.

Después de eso, nos despedimos y salimos en dirección a la habitación de Gwelyan, al llegar allá, le dije a mi niño:

- Es mejor que el resto del día permanezcas aquí – tú me miraste extrañado y por eso te dije –. Vamos a buscar a Calyniel y después te explico.

**Capítulo Nº 137:**

Una vez que, nuestros niños hermosos ya estaban en la habitación, y ya había alimentado a los mellizos, nos sentamos como cuando había llegado Gimli y me preguntaste:

- ¿Por qué castigaste a Gwelyan?

- ¿Te diste cuenta que no reclamó cuando le dije que se quedara en el cuarto?

- Sí, también me extrañó, pero supuse que tú me dirías los motivos.

- Gwelyan contó solo una parte de la pelea, la que le convenía contar. Él también se burló de quienes, pensaba, podían ser sus padres, con lo que Eldarion perdió el control golpeando a Gwelyan y no al revés, como dio a entender.

- Por esa razón le contestaste eso cuando se disculpó.

- Entre otros motivos... Arwen debe contarle a Aragorn lo que realmente pasó, después voy a hablar con ellos – y te abracé.

- Mejor hablémoslo los cuatro.

- Perfecto – y cerré los ojos.

- ¡Mónica! No me asustes de esa forma.

- Eres tú quién se asusta por nada... Has lo mismo que yo: cierra los ojos y escucha... con eso mi mente me lleva a cualquier sitio, a cualquier momento... Por ejemplo, ahora, recuerdo la primera lluvia aquí, cuando quise pronosticar el clima y fallé completamente.

Tomaste mi cara y la levantaste para que te mirara, sonreí y te acercaste para besarme, luego me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer después de almuerzo?

- Tenía pensado hablar con Arwen y Aragorn, ¿por qué?

- ¿Y después?

- No sé, aún falta que lleguen Merry y Pippin. Pero, dime, ¿por qué?

- Es que Belarathien aún no se va, hasta mañana, y estaba pensando si le pedíamos que cuide a los niños en la tarde, como Gwelyan va a estar en su habitación y Calyniel va a tener que quedarse con él, solo tendría que cuidar a los mellizos...

- ¿Y?

- Y... nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

- ¿Es una cita?

- Es una invitación, solo tienes que decirme si aceptas.

- Me encantan tus invitaciones, por supuesto que acepto.

Después de un momento, te pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿en qué momento hablaste con Belarathien? Si has estado conmigo en todo momento.

- Algún día te contaré. Lo importante es que entendió lo que sucedía, y no puso ningún problema para regresar a la colonia, al contrario, ya estaba empezando a extrañar a Fionóre.

Así estuvimos conversando hasta el almuerzo. Momento en que pasamos a buscar a los niños y bajamos.

Al terminar, te acercaste a Aragorn para decirle si podíamos conversar un momento los cuatro, mientras yo le decía a Gwelyan que regresara a la habitación con Calyniel.

Luego fuimos a uno de los jardines.

- ¿De qué querían conversar? – preguntó Aragorn.

- De lo que pasó hoy entre los niños – le contestaste.

- Realmente siento mucho lo ocurrido – se disculpó Aragorn.

Yo quedé mirando a Arwen y le pregunte:

- ¿No le has contado lo que sucedió realmente?

Él la miró extrañado, y me dijo:

- ¿Acaso no sucedió como lo contó Gwelyan?

- Solo en parte – contesté –. Si bien fue Eldarion el que empezó diciendo lo que Gwelyan contó, luego mi niño le dijo otra pesadez con la que Eldarion perdió el control, golpeándolo. Por eso mismo, en este momento, está castigado en la habitación.

- Arwen, ¿tú sabías esto? – le preguntó.

- Sí, esa fue la versión que me contó cuando lo llevé a cambiar, pero sinceramente no le creí.

- Disculpen – dije –, me dio la impresión que no es la primera vez que hace algo así.

- La verdad es que, es la tercera vez que interviene en una pelea, que ha sido ocasionada por él – me dijo Arwen –, y no ha valido ni conversar con él ni castigarlo. Tiene un carácter muy difícil.

- Si no le ponen término a esto, van a tener un tremendo problema en el futuro – le dije –. Aragorn, yo sé los estragos que puede ocasionar un niño al que no se controla, y si no toman el control... Bueno, no sé si ustedes permitirían que fuera a pasar una temporada con nosotros, en la colonia – tú me miraste con sorpresa –. Me da la impresión que en la ciudad, sabe quién es y abusa de su condición, en cambio en la colonia tendría que subordinarse.

- Pero cuando regrese a la ciudad, puede volver a lo mismo – repuso Aragorn.

- De eso me encargo yo. Claro, si ustedes lo autorizan.

- Déjanos pensarlo un poco y te contestamos – me dijo Arwen.

- Bien.

- ¿Querían conversar de alguna otra cosa? – preguntó Aragorn.

- No – contesté –, eso era todo.

- Es que vamos a ir a descansar, pues en la mañana, no pudimos hacerlo.

- Entonces nos vemos en la cena – dijiste.

- Hasta la cena – se despidió Aragorn y se fue con Arwen, mientras nosotros nos quedamos ahí.

Unos segundos después, me preguntaste:

- ¿Vamos? – y me ofreciste tu mano.

- Vamos – contesté, tomándola.

Salimos, montamos y fuimos a dar una vuelta. Había pasado cerca de una hora, cuando decidimos detenernos. Desmontamos y nos sentamos a conversar, y el primer tema que tocaste fue el motivo, que había tenido, para invitar a Eldarion a la colonia. Te expliqué cual era mi intención y creo que la entendiste, porque me besaste. Después hablamos de los Dijes, el clima y nos contamos un par de cuentos. Así pasaron un par de horas, cuando te comenté:

- Debo haber hablado mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo que sucede es que tengo sed.

- Espera, te traigo agua.

- ¿Trajiste? – lo que pasaba es que, al menos yo, solo andaba con agua en viajes largos.

- Por supuesto – y te paraste a buscarla.

Después que tomé, te la devolví y fuiste a dejarla al caballo. Yo me puse de pie para estira un poco las piernas. Te acercaste, y me dijiste:

- ¿Qué haces para ser cada día más hermosa?

- Nada en especial, a no ser...

- ¿Qué?

- Amarte más.

Me abrazaste, te acercaste para besarme y, ese beso, me hizo estremecer. Mientras tus manos recorrían mi espalda, entonces te separé un poco y dije:

- Legolas, no ahora, es temprano.

Me abrazaste y contestaste:

- Tienes razón, pero en la noche no va a haber excusa.

- Nunca recurriría a una excusa, tú sabes que también lo deseo, pero no puede ser tan temprano.

- Menos mal que solo es a través de lo que vemos y no de lo que sentimos.

- Ahí sí que estaríamos en problemas.

Lo que pasaba era que, habíamos descubierto que nuestro niño hermoso sabía dónde estábamos, pues tenía la facultad de ver a través de nuestros ojos. Por eso, solo podíamos amarnos mientras él dormía.

Volvimos a sentarnos y estuvimos conversando, riendo y jugando, hasta que me dijiste:

- Es mejor regresar.

- Tienes razón... ¿Habrán llegado Merry y Pippin?

- Seguramente – te acercaste y me besaste.

Luego, nos paramos, montamos y regresamos.

**Capítulo Nº 138:**

Al llegar, vimos que nuestros pequeños amigos, ya habían llegado, y Pippin con nuevas historias de La Comarca. Después de la cena, íbamos a retirarnos cuando se acercó Arwen y me dijo:

- Mónica, ¿podríamos conversar un momento?

- Claro – contesté y como estábamos de la mano, te la besé y dije –. ¿Puedes acostar a los niños? Yo voy inmediatamente.

- No te preocupes y habla tranquila, yo espero – sonreíste y te fuiste.

Con Arwen salimos a pasear por la ciudad.

- Mónica, disculpa que te haya interrumpido.

- No te preocupes, que una amiga no interrumpe... ¿Has pensado lo que les dije en la tarde?

- Sí, con Estel hemos estado conversándolo y, la verdad, es que estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero él no está convencido de que sea lo que debemos hacer.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y le pregunté:

- Arwen, por tus palabras deduzco que hay algo más.

- Así es... aún no se lo he dicho a Aragorn, pero estoy embarazada.

- No sabes como me alegro. Pero, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

- He estado esperando un buen momento para hacerlo, y pensé que aquí sería un buen sitio, pero con lo que está pasando con Eldarion, no creo que sea bueno decírselo, aún.

- Al contrario, sería lo mejor. Primero, creo que le darías una gran alegría y, segundo, podría hacer que se decidiera a que Eldarion pase una temporada en la colonia.

- Pero, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo cambiar?

- Aún está a tiempo, sé que en el fondo es un buen niño, lo único que necesita que se le afirme bien la rienda, para que no se desboque, que puede dirigirse a un precipicio.

- Voy a hablar con él y lo convenceré que aceptemos tu proposición.

- Y dile lo del bebé, sé que lo hará muy feliz.

Sonrió y regresamos conversando de varios temas intrascendentes.

Pasé por el cuarto de los niños, antes de llegar al nuestro, donde me esperabas. Te acercaste y preguntaste:

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien, aún no toman un acuerdo, pero creo que van a aceptar.

Me abrazaste y sonriendo me dijiste:

- ¿Recuerdas que hoy tenemos una cita?

- ¿Una cita? – fingí no acordarme – Mmmm, no... ¿Cuándo la hicimos?

Te acercaste y me besaste como en la tarde, y tus manos recorrieron mi espalda. Te separaste un poco para decirme:

- Ahora, ¿te acuerdas?

- Algo – dije –, es posible que me acuerde si lo repites.

Lo hiciste, pero más largo. Entonces dije:

- Hoy, en la tarde y era muy temprano.

- Pero ahora, es el momento exacto.

Me tomaste en brazos y me llevaste a la cama, te recostaste a mi lado y empezaste a besarme. Yo andaba con un vestido que me gustaba mucho, pues era muy sencillo, lo que, a mis ojos, era hermoso. Se abrochaba con dos amarras, una atrás que generalmente no desataba y otra adelante que era la que desamarraba para sacármelo. Pienso que esa noche, también, pasó a ser el vestido que más te gustó, ya que en pocos minutos estaba desnuda en la cama.

Una vez que estuvimos los dos desnudos, te acercaste a mi oído y dijiste:

- Eres hermosa y te deseo – empezando a besar mi cuello.

- Legolas, soy tuya y puedes tomarme cuando quieras.

Te separaste un poco de mí, me miraste mientras con tus manos recorriste el contorno de mi figura, desde mis caderas hasta mis senos. Luego, volviste a besarme una y otra vez, mientras te acomodaste para entrar en mí. Volviste a mirarme y te acercaste a mis labios, rozándolos con los tuyos y besando mi labio inferior y luego el superior, repetidas veces; eran besos pequeños, sutiles, pero que sabías a mí me gustaban y, por sobre todo, era como te gustaba a ti, que te besara. Al sentirte en mí, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, poco después nuestros cuerpos gozaban del placer de amarnos. Porque eso es lo que siempre hicimos, el amor; nunca fue un simple acto sexual o una simple atracción; nunca nos amamos solo por compromiso de tener que hacerlo, porque uno de nosotros lo deseara. Todas la veces, en los dos estaba ese deseo, hasta cuando por alguna razón decíamos que no, muy en el fondo, sabíamos que era un sí.

Como esta vez, en que a ambos nos hubiera gustado amarnos de día, hubo muchas veces, pero en todas las pospusimos y nunca nos arrepentimos. Todas fueron especiales, unas más que otras, pero todas con ese toque feliz que nos gustaba a ambos.

Así pasaron los días que faltaban para la boda.

¿Cuándo se fue Belarathien? Nunca lo supe. En la colonia la vi muy de vez en cuando. Lo que sí, fuimos a su boda con Fionóre y, tiempo después, ellos partieron a las Tierras Imperecederas. No te voy a negar que aún me duele recordar, cuando entraron al comedor riendo, pero trato de sobreponerme.

Por otro lado, al día siguiente de la conversación con Arwen, Aragorn se acercó a nosotros para decirnos que autorizaría a Eldarion a pasar una temporada con nosotros, y contarnos que Arwen estaba embarazada. Realmente, no me equivoqué, estuvo feliz todos esos días. Él nunca ha sido un hombre de risa muy fácil, es más bien serio; cuando más, una sonrisa, pero después de enterarse del estado de Arwen, reía por lo más mínimo.

Eldarion se quedó con nosotros hasta que nació su hermana, fecha en que lo acompañamos de regreso a Minas Tirith. Nos costó adaptarlo a la rutina de la colonia, y que supiera que él era un invitado sin derecho a abusar de esa condición. Y digo "nos", pues me ayudaste bastante, en especial cuando te recordé la amistad que existía entre Aragorn y tú. Amistad que se vio reflejada en Eldarion y Gwelyan, dejando aquel primer encuentro solo como anécdota.

No volví a escoger ninguna "Dama de Compañía" durante un buen tiempo, y a medida que los mellizos fueron creciendo, empecé a ayudarte con los asuntos de la colonia, encargándome de la parte, llamémosla, doméstica; reorganizando y ampliando un poco.

Ineth y mi hermano, tenían lo que se llama un matrimonio perfecto, que distaba mucho del nuestro, que nunca dejaba de tener sus altas, muy altas, pero que sus bajas, llegaban más allá del centro de la tierra. Ella nos visitaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca porque hubieran discutido.

Nosotros éramos felices, hasta el momento en que no estábamos de acuerdo en algo, y pasábamos un par de horas sin hablarnos, pero no recuerdo ninguna otra discusión, durante ese período, por suponer cosas o no explicar algo. Siempre fueron discusiones con fundamento, diferencias de opinión, por ello no duraban más tiempo. Con una sola excepción, cuando en un nuevo arranque de celos de mi parte, casi terminamos el enlace y regreso a mi tiempo para no volver. Pero es una historia que me afecta demasiado para contarla en este momento.

Como tres meses después que regresamos a la colonia, después de la boda, empezaste a ir seguido al Bosque Negro para ver a tu tío, era cuando insistía que Gwelyan te acompañara para ver a tu padre, y durante el par de semanas que duraban estos viajes, yo extrañaba a mis dos hermosos Elfos. Yo, la mayoría de la veces, prefería quedarme en la colonia, pero cuando realizaba el viaje con ustedes, era tu tío quién más se alegraba de verme. Con el tiempo, Calyniel fue tan bien recibida por él, como lo era yo.

**Capítulo Nº 139:**

Los mellizos ya tenían un año, cuando principié a sentirte extraño. Lo primero que hice fue recordar todas las veces en que te había sentido así, para saber si podía haberse repetido el motivo, pero no, esto era nuevo.

Decidí armarme de paciencia y esperar, hasta que tú mismo me dijeras lo que sucedía.

Así, un día, después de acostar a los niños, me dijiste:

- Mónica, ¿vamos a las fuentes?

No lo sabías, ni lo supiste, pero ese día había sido especialmente agotador para mí. Aún así, te contesté:

- Me encanta la idea.

Pasamos por el cuarto a buscar mi capa y fuimos a sentarnos en la banca.

- La noche está hermosa – comenté –, las estrellas tienen un brillo especial.

- Pero más me gusta el brillo de tus ojos.

Me abrazaste y apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho. Después de unos segundos, continuaste:

- Mónica, voy a tener que salir mañana de viaje.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al Bosque Negro.

- ¿Vas a llevar a Gwelyan?

- Esta vez no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Voy a tener que quedarme algún tiempo allá.

- ¿Cuánto?

- No menos de un mes... – y te quedaste en silencio.

- ¿Y no más de cuánto? – pregunté.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Ni una idea? – no lo sabías, pero estaba preparada para todo.

- Lo único que espero que no sea por más de... un año – esto último casi lo susurraste. Poco después continuaste con algo que dolió –. ¿Recuerdas los trabajos que estaba supervisando en el río, cuando me dijiste que esperabas a Gwelyan?

- Sí.

- Hubo una crecida que los destruyó y mi padre me pidió, si podía ayudarlo en la reconstrucción, siguiendo una idea que había tenido la vez anterior, y que por lo avanzado de los trabajos, no había podido llevarlos a cabo.

- Legolas, ¿realmente esperas que te crea?

- Por supuesto. Es la verdad – esa parte dolió aún más.

Me senté bien, suspiré hondo y te dije:

- Si te creyera sería el ser más tonto que pisa la Tierra Media... – luego, te expliqué mis palabras – No sé si será cierto lo de la crecida, pero voy a suponer que sí. No te voy a decir cómo, pero supe en qué consistieron los trabajos esa vez, y cuánto se demoraron. No fueron más de cuatro meses. Desde que empezaron, mucho antes que te encargaras de la supervisión, hasta que los terminó tu hermano... Dime, ¿vas a construir otra colonia? Porque para ésta necesitaste de seis meses. No veo cómo los trabajos en el río podrían necesitar de un año – tu vista estaba pegada al piso –. Tú me conoces y sabes que no soy alguien que pueda permanecer tranquila, mientras me quieren ver la cara de tonta... Hace ya un tiempo, te prometí que te daría una oportunidad para poder explicarte, antes de reaccionar... Ahora, quiero esa explicación.

- Mónica – dijiste levantando tu vista –, hace mucho tiempo, te pedí que confiaras en mí. Esa vez no lo hiciste. Por favor, ahora hazlo. Te prometo que trataré de terminar lo antes posible.

Te miré, y te juro que estaba dolida, pero te dije:

- Legolas, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir... Voy a dejar pasar que quisiste engañarme, mas lo que vayas a hacer no vayas a demorarte más de un año, pues al día siguiente de ese plazo, me iré con los niños y, te aseguro, no podrás encontrarnos. Conozco lo suficiente de la Tierra Media para saber dónde dirigirme.

En ese momento, me dijiste algo que vino a explicarme, en parte, lo que pasaba:

- Lo siento, me sentiría mejor si me acompañaras, pero los niños te necesitan aún más que yo.

- Es mejor que vayamos a descansar. Si mañana te vas temprano, ambos necesitamos dormir.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos fuimos al cuarto tomados de la mano. Estaba que rompía a llorar, pero me retuve.

Cuando nos acostamos, me diste las buenas noches besando mi frente.

No podía dormir y te diste cuenta.

- Por favor, perdóname... Si no fuera necesaria mi presencia, me hubiera negado.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes... Si no fuera por los mellizos, ¿me hubieras pedido que te acompañara?

- No me hagas decir algo que me prometí no volver a repetirlo.

- ¿Qué necesito una "Dama de Compañía"?... Quizás tengas razón.

- Lo estás haciendo bien sola.

Me di vuelta a mirarte y me acerqué a besarte. Sentía que sufrías tanto como yo por esta separación. Pero lo que no entendía era el engaño.

- ¿Por qué no me dices qué sucede?

- Aún no, por favor.

¿No te diste cuenta lo que me dolía que no me dijeras lo que pasaba? Sentía, nuevamente, que me hacías a un lado.

- ¿No vas a poder venir de vez en cuando?

- No lo sé... Aunque pierde cuidado que si puedo, lo haré.

Volví a acercarme para besarte más largo, como a ti te gustaba. Esos besitos pequeños en cada uno de tus labios, para terminar en un beso maravilloso.

Luego, me separaste un poco para mirarme y confirmar lo que sospechaste. Sí, te deseaba. Entonces, susurraste:

- Mónica, te amo.

Y me besaste, mientras tus manos recorrieron mi espalda. A los pocos minutos, estábamos desnudos, acariciándonos, besándonos, olvidándonos de todo, solo entregándonos lo que nuestros corazones sentían. Terminamos extasiados, tranquilos y cuando pusiste tu mano en mi vientre, no puse la mía sobre la tuya, como siempre; sino que entrelacé mis dedos con los tuyos, mientras me mirabas como preguntándome el motivo y te dije:

- Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Algo me decía que debía apoyarte, a pesar de todo. Esa noche, tal vez si dormí un par de horas. De lo que estoy segura, es que tú no lo hiciste.

Yo tenía miedo. Mil presentimientos venían a mí, pero no podía definirlos. Y pedirte forzar una visión para aclararlos, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando faltaba como una hora para que amaneciera, besaste mi frente y te levantaste, mientras me decías:

- Voy a arreglar mis cosas.

En un principio, me quedé mirándote mientras empezaste a vestirte, pero el hacerlo me hacía pensar en el tiempo que no te vería, por lo que me di vuelta, tapándome completamente con las sábanas, ya que mis ojos ya no podían detener las lágrimas que se reunían en ellos.

No te podría explicar qué era lo que más me dolía. Si era que no te vería en tanto tiempo, que no me quisieras decir lo que pasaba, los presentimientos que tenía, el remordimiento que me causaba el no haber escogido otra Dama de Compañía después de Belarathien, cosa que me hubiera permitido acompañarte o era una combinación de todo eso.

Lo único que sabía, es que me sentía tan confundida como después de los seis meses que no te había visto, después del nacimiento de Gwelyan.

Te acercaste y sin destaparme, tocaste mi hombro.

- No te pongas así – me pediste.

- No te preocupes, es que tengo algo de frío.

- Mónica...

- No vayas a retrasarte – te interrumpí.

- No puedo dejarte así, no quiero dejarte así – bajaste un poco la sábana y me hiciste dar vuelta –. No quiero que llores, te prometo que trataré de venir seguido.

- Por favor, no te retraces – volví a insistir mientras secabas mis lágrimas con tus dedos.

Luego, te acercaste para besarme como a mí me gustaba. Al separarte, me miraste con una dulzura que no muchas veces te vi. Volviste a acercarte, para volver a repartir miles de besitos sutiles por mis labios, y empezaste a desabrochar tu ropa. Entonces, te separé un poco para decirte:

- Te vas a retrazar.

- No importa. Ahora quiero estar contigo.

Poco después, te acostabas a mi lado y entre besos y caricias nos amamos, para terminar abrazados como siempre y tú acariciando mi cabello, haciendo que me durmiera.

Recién, cuando desperté, entendí lo que habías hecho... Ya te habías ido.

**Capítulo Nº 140:**

Me dediqué completamente a los niños, y decidí empezar a enseñarle a Gwelyan a controlar lo que podía ver, a través de nuestros ojos. Al menos, el haber asistido a la boda de mi hermano e Ineth, había servido para que me comentara que, él podía hacer lo mismo que nuestro niño hermoso, y que era posible controlarlo. Eso nos permitiría tener algo más de intimidad. Realmente, esos ojos tienen algo especial.

Quince días después que te habías ido, mandaste un mensaje de diez páginas, donde me decías que te disculpara por haberte ido de esa forma, pero que no podrías haberlo hecho viéndome tan mal. Además, me decías que me querías y me extrañabas, que estabas haciendo lo posible para terminar cuanto antes y así regresar a tu familia; porque, aunque te encontrabas con tu padre, tus hermanos y tu tío, era a nosotros a quienes considerabas, verdaderamente, tu familia. Al despedirte, me ponías que ese mensaje lo habías empezado a escribir después de la cena, y lo estabas terminando al amanecer. Que eso me daría una idea de cuánto me extrañabas.

Recuerdo que esa tarde comencé a contestarte, cuando los mellizos dormían su siesta. Paré cuando despertaron y lo retomé después de la cena. También lo terminé poco antes de ir a desayunar. Sin querer recordé que de niña, mis cartas entraban en una pequeña tarjeta y, ahora, fue una carta de diez hojas escritas por ambos lados. En ella te decía que te amaba y te extrañaba, que te cuidaras, que cada día que pasaba me hacía el ánimo que era un día menos, para volver a estar juntos. Te conté de los niños, que también te extrañaban. Que no te preocuparas por la forma en que te fuiste, ya que yo guardaba un hermoso recuerdo de ese amanecer, y que esperaba poder repetirlo millones de veces a tu regreso.

Después que te envié esa respuesta, pasó un mes antes de recibir nuevas noticias tuyas. Aún no podías regresar, a pesar que me decías, estar esforzándote en que terminara pronto esta separación. Volvías a recalcarme lo que me habías dicho en tu carta anterior. Creo que esas hojas debo haberlas leído más de cien veces, hasta que con ellas en mi mano, me tiré atravesada en la cama.

Fue entonces que me sucedió algo que nunca me había pasado. Fue como cuando salía de mi cuerpo, pero más rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en Lothlórien. No me había dormido, de eso estaba segura. Caminaba por cerca de la fuente, cuando salió a mi encuentro Galadriel.

- Mi niña, necesito hablar contigo. Vamos al Salón.

- Galadriel, pero... – no entendía nada.

- Vamos, ya comprenderás.

Fuimos al Salón, donde nos sentamos en uno de los sillones y ella empezó a hablarme:

- Mi niña, ¿has sabido algo de Legolas?

- Ayer recibí una carta de él.

- Pero, ¿sabes por qué tuvo que viajar?

- No ha querido decirme nada y tú sabes lo que me hizo prometer.

- Te entiendo, pero es necesario que comprendas sus motivos.

- Tú eres una de las personas que me puedes autorizar a forzar una visión.

- No será necesario – me dijo sonriendo –. Yo trataré de explicarte lo que él no te dijo, así no se enojará con ninguna de las dos... Tú sabes que la economía y, en gran parte, la subsistencia del Reino del Bosque Negro se basa en el comercio que mantiene con la Ciudad del Lago.

- Sí, siempre ha sido así.

- Bueno, el Rey Thranduil tiene gran cantidad de acuerdos con ellos, entre los que hay uno para ayudar a la Ciudad del Lago, en caso de algún ataque externo.

- Lo conozco.

- Hace como ocho meses atrás, los atacaron y ellos debieron defenderse solos, pues el Rey Thranduil no envió el apoyo que le solicitaron. Los motivos los desconozco. Todo esto ocasionó que esos acuerdos que tenían, se rompieran y se buscaran nuevos acuerdos con los otros pueblos, pero la gente de la Ciudad del Lago ha estado atacando, a los que lleven víveres al Bosque Negro. Por eso Legolas fue a apoyarlos con un grupo de soldados de la colonia.

- Pero, ¿por qué el Rey Thranduil no trata de arreglar las cosas con la gente de la Ciudad del Lago?

- Es por eso que Legolas te necesita, tú tienes el don de la palabra. Él puede tratar de convencer a su padre, pero la gente de la Ciudad del Lago no quiere escuchar razones... Debido a que no puedes dejar a los niños, es que no sabe cuándo podrá regresar... ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – yo solo asentí – Lo peor de todo es que él corre un gran peligro, que hace necesaria tu presencia allá.

- Algo había presentido.

- Mi niña, te voy a enviar a una de mis Damas de Compañía, para que te ayude con los pequeños – no sé qué cara habré puesto, pero la imagino, ya que ella continuó –. No te preocupes y confía en mí.

- Así lo haré, pero cuando esto haya pasado, la enviaré de vuelta.

Ella sonrió para decirme:

- Esa será tu decisión. Ahora regresa y espera un par de días a que llegue ella.

Hice una venia y cuando levanté la cabeza, estaba en nuestra habitación en la colonia.

Dos días después, llegó la Dama de Compañía que me enviaba Galadriel, y me puse a instruirla en las cosas de los niños. Lo más increíble fue que, desde un principio, se llevó muy bien con Laitaurë, tanto que le obedecía en todo, pero de todas maneras le recomendé que por cualquier problema, recurriera a Gwelyan.

Así, dos días después, y luego de una pequeña discusión con Belaralia, partí con dirección al Bosque Negro.

En día y medio, gracias a mi palomino enamorado, entré en aquel Bosque que nunca me dejó un buen recuerdo, pero creo que éste fue el peor.

Poco después, un grupo de tu gente me interceptó y me llevaron para hablar con tu padre. Cuando les pregunté por ti, no quisieron responderme. Al ir a dejar mi caballo, vi que estaba el tuyo. Con todo eso no sabía qué pensar.

Al entrar, vi a tu tío que se acercaba y les dijo a mis escoltas:

- Vuelvan a sus quehaceres, yo la llevaré con el Rey – con eso nos quedamos solos y me dijo – Mónica, ¿qué haces acá? ¿Y los niños?

- No te preocupes. Galadriel me envió una Dama de Compañía para que viniera lo antes posible, ¿dónde está Legolas?

- Vamos con el Rey Thranduil.

Empezó a caminar y yo lo detuve.

- Nebridë, ¿qué ha pasado? Su caballo está aquí.

- Primero, lo primero. Personalmente te explicaré todo lo que ha pasado después.

El presentimiento que me llegaba era muy malo y más viendo la cara de tu tío. Pero fui con él. Cuando estuvimos con tu padre y tus hermanos...

- Mónica, me puedes decir ¿a qué se debe que estás aquí?

- Mi Señor, la Dama Galadriel me avisó que se me requería aquí. Por eso he venido. Por favor, me podéis decir dónde está Legolas.

- No te preocupes – se adelantó tu tío a decirle a tu padre –, yo le informaré. Pero creo que es mejor que ahora, ella vaya a descansar.

- Si así lo crees – repuso tu padre y luego me dijo –. Espero que entiendas.

Luego, tu tío tomó mi mano y me hizo salir del Salón. En cuanto estuvimos afuera, me detuve, lo quedé mirando y dije:

- ¿Qué entienda qué?

- Vamos al cuarto, allá te explicaré.

Sabía que no conseguiría nada, ahí parada, por lo que empecé a caminar lo más rápido que pude.

En cuanto entré, me fijé que faltaban varias de tus cosas y me di vuelta diciendo:

- Nebridë, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Legolas?

Después de unos segundos, me contestó:

- No lo sabemos – no sé qué era lo que me mantenía en pie –. Hace tres días salió para escoltar uno de los envíos, y hoy llegó su caballo solo – tomó mi mano y me llevó para que me sentara a la orilla de la cama –. No debes preocuparte, ya salió un grupo a buscarlo... Ahora es mejor que te recuestes y descanses – hizo que me tendiera en la cama –. Voy a traerte algo para que puedas descansar.

Lo vi salir y me levanté. Estaba furiosa. No entendía cómo podía estar tu padre muy tranquilo, sin saber dónde estabas. Hasta tus hermanos estaban igual. No hacía mucho que me había enterado de la existencia de mi hermano, pero si algo le pasaba a él, estaba segura que no habría poder, que me dejara tranquila en un sitio. Hasta por mis primas, de ahí que me decían "mamá gallina".

Me asomé a la puerta y vi que tu tío hablaba con uno de los guardias. Me entré nuevamente y decidí salir por el balcón. Nunca te lo conté, pero el golpe que me di esa vez fue bastante fuerte, tanto que pensé que no podría montar, mas sabía que me necesitabas y lo hice.

Me costó salir sin que me vieran, pero lo conseguí.

**Capítulo Nº 141:**

Luego, dejé que mi corazón me guiara. Cabalgué toda la noche y cuando estaba amaneciendo, iba pasando por entre unos arbustos y te sentí cerca. Desmonté y, cuando entre esa vegetación, te vi; corrí hasta donde estabas. Te encontrabas inconsciente, en un gran charco de sangre y una herida profunda en tu lado derecho. No te voy a negar que por un momento pensé lo peor, pues al tocarte estabas helado, mas en ese momento noté que aún respirabas, con dificultad, pero todavía lo hacías.

Saqué uno de mis pañuelos para ponerlo sobre la herida, tratando de contener la hemorragia y llamé a mi caballo. Cuando llegó a mi lado, saqué un papel de mi bolsa y con una de las ramas del arbusto que teñía color verde, ya que no había llevado nada con qué escribir, redacté una nota para tu tío:

"Nebridë, encontré a Legolas, está muy mal herido. Te necesitamos con urgencia. Monta mi caballo que él te traerá. Mónica".

Luego, le dije a mi palomino enamorado:

- Lleva esto al Palacio lo más rápido que puedas y trae aquí a Nebridë, no dejes que nadie más te monte. Lo necesito aquí hoy, si es posible.

Dio un relincho y salió rápido como el viento. Entonces, regresé contigo. Con una de las mantas, hice una pequeña almohada y con la otra te cubrí un poco. Luego, tomé otro de los pañuelos para mojarlo y así humedecer tus labios. Después regresé con tu herida que se veía muy mal, era tan profunda que casi te había atravesado y por la forma debía haber sido ocasionada, por una flecha. Intenté limpiarla un poco y cambié el pañuelo. Por mientras la limpiaba, un quejido salió de tu boca.

- Legolas, tranquilo, soy yo, ahora ya vas a estar bien, ya estamos juntos – me acerqué para besarte –. Verás que dentro de poco, llegará tu tío y nos iremos al Palacio, donde te pondrás bien y regresaremos a la colonia con los niños.

Supuse que en algún momento debías haber tenido bastante fiebre, pero ésta había desaparecido. Estabas muy débil y no podía hacer más de lo que hacía.

Fue entonces, que empecé a acumular un rencor tan grande contra tu padre, que no podía explicarme, cómo había permitido que todo aquello llegara a ese punto.

Como a las cinco de la tarde, debí dejarte para buscar algo de leña, para encender una fogata y preparar todo para pasar la noche ahí.

Mientras hacía eso, encontré un rastro de sangre, con lo que me di cuenta que habías llegado caminando hasta ese punto, donde debías haberte desmayado. Al seguirlo un poco encontré tu arco, que debió haberte servido de bastón.

Regresé contigo y encendí el fuego, volviendo a sentarme a tu lado. Había conseguido detener el sangrado, pero aún respirabas con dificultad. Yo había empezado a hablarte acariciando tu mejilla:

- Legolas, mi amor, ya debería de estar por llegar tu tío, tienes que resistir, ¿qué haría yo sin ti? Te amo y recuerda que vamos a repetir millones de veces, lo del último amanecer que pasamos juntos. Voy a elegir una nueva Dama de Compañía, no quiero volver a separarme de ti. ¿Recuerdas que esa fue una de las razones para preparar la boda? Que Gandalf ya no pusiera obstáculos con las puertas, o pasar la noche juntos. No sabes cuánto lamento las veces que nos disgustamos por tanta tontería. No quiero volver a discutir contigo – me acerqué para besarte y luego seguí hablándote.

Una hora después que oscureció, escuché un galope y poco después, apareció mi palomino enamorado con tu tío.

- Mónica, ¿qué pasó? – preguntó desmontando.

- Está mal herido, ha perdido mucha sangre, ha estado inconsciente, logré detener el sangrado... – estaba casi histérica.

- Ya, tranquilízate, mejor déjame ver a mí – se agachó a tu lado y luego de revisar la herida –. No te voy a mentir, está bastante mal, pero vamos a hacer lo imposible para que se recupere.

En ese momento, llegó tu padre con un grupo de soldados. Doy gracias que tu tío se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba, porque de lo contrario hubiera sucedido una tragedia. Me detuvo justo a tiempo cuando me dijo:

- ¡Mónica! Quédate con él. Yo voy a arreglar las cosas para poder trasladarlo al Palacio.

Se hizo una camilla para llevarte y nos fuimos lentamente. Algún tiempo después, tu tío me comentó que esa vez, tu padre no se había atrevido a acercarse a ti, porque yo, realmente, tenía una cara que podía intimidar hasta al más valiente.

Demoramos casi día y medio en llegar al Palacio y te acomodaron en nuestro cuarto. Con tu tío empezamos a cuidarte, claro que él junto con hacerlo contigo lo hacía, también, conmigo.

Todos los días iba tu padre para ver cómo seguías y mi mirada hacia él no cambiaba. En esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era que mejoraras pronto para sacarte de ahí.

Pasó una semana y no había reacción de tu parte. Con tu tío estábamos preocupados. Yo, en todo ese tiempo, casi ni dormía, solo de vez en cuando, en el momento en que me sentaba en la silla, para cuidarte durante la noche. Lo que sí, tu tío no dejaba que ayunara. Tuviera hambre o no, me hacía comer.

Te hablaba y te contaba cosas que me sucedieron cuando estudiaba, o de cuando había enfermado, pues de niña fui muy delicada. Siempre he pensado que me faltó mi hermano, mi complemento y por eso que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma. Tal vez eso hizo que me gustaran tanto las historias.

Bueno, cuando se cumplió la semana y no reaccionabas, tu tío me dijo:

- La herida está cicatrizando bien, pero no me explico por qué no ha despertado.

- ¿No habrá algo que hayamos dejado pasar?... Siento que algo sucede, pero no logro saber qué es.

- Tú eres quien mejor lo puedes saber.

- Podría tratar de averiguarlo, pero la promesa que le hice no me lo permite.

- Mónica, si no lo averiguamos pronto, no sobrevivirá – te prometo que esas palabras me angustiaron –. Él va a entender que hubo una necesidad para que rompieras tu promesa. Además, yo te apoyaría.

- De acuerdo.

Dejé pasar mucho tiempo, antes de contarte cómo habíamos descubierto lo que sucedía esa vez, y me alegro que hayas entendido, que no tenía otra manera de averiguarlo.

Me acerqué a ti y tomé tu mano, intentando con algún presentimiento, sin suerte.

Lo que sucedía era que, si bien, yo no podía ver nada del pasado, sí podía ver sus repercusiones en el futuro, y así tener una idea de lo sucedido en el pasado. Entonces, miré a tu tío para decirle:

- Tendrá que ser una visión.

- Bien, pero procura estar tranquila.

Me tomé unos segundos para calmarme y cerré los ojos. Al concentrarme, se me presentaron una serie de imágenes, que me costó fijarlas en mi mente, pasaban con la velocidad de un rayo. Por lo que abrí los ojos asustada.

- Mónica, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, solo...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué viste?

- Espera, tengo que fijar las imágenes... organizarlas – estaba con la vista fija en un punto, un momento después, continué –. Hay una discusión entre Legolas y su padre... – las lágrimas empezaron a reunirse en mis ojos y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa? – la voz de tu tío estaba realmente preocupada.

- Lo sentí – le dije –, lo sentí de nuevo, no creí volver a hacerlo... Él se siente así... – mis lágrimas empezaron a caer – Esa discusión con el Rey Thranduil lo tiene así – te miré –. Legolas, ¿qué te dijo?

- Mónica, por favor, explícame qué sucede.

- Legolas tuvo una discusión con el Rey Thranduil antes de salir. No sé qué le habrá dicho, que cuando los atacaron, lo hizo desconcentrarse y por eso lo hirieron. Pero lo peor es que lo está hundiendo en la desesperanza, la misma en que yo me encontraba cuando él fue a Ithilien, después del nacimiento de Gwelyan.

Te prometo que el odio que sentía contra tu padre, se acrecentaba cada segundo.

A tu tío, también le impactó lo que le dije, como será que recién pudo hablarme algunos minutos después.

- Va a ser difícil sacarlo de ahí.

- Lo sé – las lágrimas caían de mis ojos –, lo sé muy bien.

- Vamos a necesitar saber qué le dijo...Voy a ir a hablar con él.

Iba saliendo cuando le dije:

- ¡Nebridë! Por favor, pídele que no venga. No sé qué sería capaz de hacer si llega a venir.

No me contestó, solo salió.

**Capítulo Nº 142:**

Yo aún tenía tu mano tomada. Empecé a acariciar tu mejilla. ¿Cuántas cosas pensé en ese momento? No lo sé, pero te puedo decir que recordé cuando me sentía así, como pudiste sacarme de eso, cuando te pedí que no dejaras el trabajo que te había encomendado tu padre... Tu padre, creo que podría equipararse al mío, aunque el mío es más de acción que de palabra, de ahí los palmazos, cachetadas y tirones de oreja, en las cuales siempre pensé que se quedaría con ella en la mano. Realmente, agradezco no tener nada que ver con él. Hace ya mucho tiempo que me convencí, que era mejor que él siguiera su camino y yo el mío.

Pero sabía que tú no eras como yo. Tienes una capacidad muy grande de perdonar a quienes amas, algo que contigo he aprendido a hacer, pero aún no completamente.

Retomé mis primeros pensamientos. Qué te habría dicho que te tenía en ese estado. Me sentía culpable por no haberte acompañado, pero lo ocurrido con Belarathien aún me dolía, aunque nada comparado con el verte en ese estado. ¿Sería yo tan culpable como tu padre porque estuvieras así? Sí, estaba convencida. Aún lo estoy. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo.

¿Recuerdas que siempre te dije, que me sorprendía la velocidad de mis pensamientos? Pero esa vez fue diferente, cada cosa la meditaba lentamente.

No sé en qué momento me empecé a sentir cansada, por lo que me levanté y fui a mojarme la cara. No podía descansar, no debía. Era urgente hacerte reaccionar, pero para ello se necesitaba saber lo que te tenía así, y tu tío no regresaba.

Volví a sentarme a la orilla de la cama, para tomar nuevamente tu mano; y con la que tenía libre acariciar tu mejilla, para luego hacer lo mismo con tus labios. Recordé lo que me contó Ineth, que yo había empezado a reaccionar cuando me besaste, pero ahora lo había hecho varias veces, sin resultado.

Entonces, empecé a hablarte.

- Legolas, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el Rey Thranduil?... Tú lo quieres tanto y él... no sé. No puedo decir que no te quiera, pero lo hace de una forma bastante extraña – acerqué tu mano a mis labios y la besé –. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos amamos? Fue en este cuarto. Nunca te lo dije, tal vez porque me cuesta reconocer mis errores, pero tenías razón cuando te detuviste esa madrugada de camino a Minas Tirith. Esa primera noche fue especial, maravillosa, sublime. Tú eres quien me entiende, quien me hace especial. ¿Quién sería yo sin ti? Nadie, simplemente no existiría, ni aquí, ni en mi tiempo...

En ese momento, me sobresalté al sentir que tocaban mi hombro.

- Mónica, vamos a la otra habitación.

Era tu tío, al que no escuché cuando entró.

- No te preocupes – continuó –, él estará bien. Pero debemos hablar.

No te lo voy a negar, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decirme, pero mi temor más grande era de mi propia reacción.

Aún así, fuimos al otro cuarto y me senté en la orilla de la cama. No quise apresurar a tu tío, por lo que esperé a que él me hablara, y para eso se demoró algunos minutos.

- Mónica, dime, ¿tú conoces a Gilnaur?

Te juro que la pregunta me dejó helada.

- Sí, es un muy buen amigo, casi tanto como tú.

- ¿Y Legolas, sabe de esta amistad?

- Sabe que en la colonia he hecho muchas amistades, pero ¿por qué todas estas preguntas?

- La última y te explico. ¿Desde cuándo que lo conoces?

- Desde el día en que Legolas fue a realizar los trabajos en el río, cuando llegamos después de la boda.

¿Quién era este amigo? Te diré la verdad. En un principio, no iba a relatar este episodio, de ahí que no lo mencioné en su oportunidad.

Todos los amigos tienen algo especial, hasta éste que trajo tantos problemas aquella vez.

Más que contarse entre tus amigos, se contaba entre los de tu hermano mayor. Por eso siempre me ha llamado la atención, de cómo supo que me gustaban tanto las historias. Fue con ese pretexto que se acercó a mí ese día.

- Buenos días – me dijo sobresaltándome un poco –. ¿Te molesto?

- No, buenos días.

- ¿Eres la esposa del Príncipe Legolas?

- Sí.

- Lo supuse cuando te vi con tu Dama de Compañía, paseando por acá... Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Gilnaur.

- Mucho gusto, el mío es Mónica.

- Por favor, disculpa que te hable con tanta familiaridad, pero me dijeron que no te gustaba que te trataran con muchos honores.

- Es cierto. Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada.

- Si eso es verdad, debe ser cierto, también, que te gustan las historias y que sabes muchas.

- Bueno, no son tantas.

- Lo que pasa es que a mí también me gustan las historias y quería saber si me contarías algunas.

- Sí, no hay problema.

Luego de eso, me contó que él era casado y que su esposa había viajado, hacía un tiempo, a Valinor con sus hijos, tenía dos. Le divertía saber que yo te extrañaba de solo estar separados algunas horas. Fue él uno de los pocos que me hicieron algo grato esos días. Generalmente, nos íbamos a conversar por los alrededores, cuando Ineth debía hacer los pendientes.

He de reconocer que en todo aquello cometí un error bastante grave: no te conté nada de él. Lo que sucedió es que no le di importancia. Siempre lo vi como un amigo, como veía a Gimli o a Merry. Además, el poco tiempo que pasaba contigo, había otros temas de los que conversábamos.

Fue cinco días después, cuando creo haber tenido una cara más triste que las anteriores. Es que, verdaderamente, te extrañaba.

- No te preocupes, que ya va a terminar esos trabajos y podrán pasar más tiempo juntos.

- Lo que sucede es que realmente lo extraño. Solíamos contarnos tantas historias y ahora ya no tenemos tiempo. Date cuenta que, antes, pasamos muchos días encerrados, juntos, conversando.

- Me imagino... A ver – me dijo tomando mis manos –, si puedo hacer que te sientas mejor... Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno.

Así lo hice y empezó a describirme un paisaje de Valinor, del tiempo de los dos árboles. Era, realmente, maravilloso. Pero lo más prodigioso fue cuando me dijo que abriera los ojos, ya que nos encontrábamos en medio de aquel paisaje que me había descrito, empezando a contarme lo que iba viendo. Después me dijo que volviera a cerrar los ojos, pues debíamos regresar.

Cuando los volví a abrir, estábamos sentados donde siempre.

- ¿Te gustó el paseo?

- Mucho. Había escuchado que algunos de tu pueblo podían hacer esto, pero no me imaginé que tú fueras uno de ellos.

- Lo que sucede es que no siempre funciona y menos con la raza de los Hombres, pero como eres descendiente de Númenor, pensé que podría resultar.

- Gracias, realmente necesitaba distraerme.

- No hay de qué. Ahora que sabemos que resulta contigo, podemos volver a hacerlo.

Así, cuando nos juntábamos, me llevaba a visitar varios sitios muy hermosos, que ayudaban a distraerme. Eso duró, hasta que le dijiste lo de mi embarazo a tu padre y me encerré en la habitación.

Primero, según me lo explicó tiempo después, no hubiera sido bien visto que a él lo dejara entrar en el cuarto; y a ti, no. Y después, estando tú conmigo, vio que yo andaba en las nubes. De hecho, no volví a verlo hasta que llegué a Ithilien. No fue antes, porque él había sido uno de los del Bosque Negro, que te acompañaron a construir la colonia. Allá había veces que nos juntábamos para conversar y recorrer lugares maravillosos.

**Capítulo Nº 143:**

Mas esta vez, tu tío insistió en una de sus preguntas.

- Pero, ¿Legolas sabía de esta amistad?

Recién entonces, me puse a pensar que nunca te lo había mencionado.

- No sé, creo que no. Nunca se lo mencioné. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- El Rey Thranduil le contó a Legolas de tu amistad con Gilnaur, y por lo que comprendo, en una versión bastante personal de lo sucedido.

- No creo que haya reaccionado antes de pedirme que le explicara.

- Dice que no quería creerle, que te defendió, pero pienso que puso una sombra de duda en su corazón. Tanto que lo pudo llevar a desconcentrarse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo exactamente?

- No creo necesario repetírtelo.

- Nebridë, si no me lo dices, no voy a poder hacer nada para sacarlo de donde está... Te diré que puedo darme una idea, pero necesito que me lo confirmes.

Dudó un momento, para luego decirme:

- Bien, pero te lo voy a decir como yo lo veo... Legolas quería que su padre llegara a un nuevo acuerdo, con la gente de la Ciudad del Lago. Pero el Rey Thranduil no estaba de acuerdo. Con eso empezó la discusión... Todos sabemos que tú eres la mayor debilidad de Legolas, y su padre no encontró mejor forma de terminar con esa discusión, que contarle lo que había visto durante el tiempo, que estuvo Legolas en los trabajos en el río, dando a entender que mientras él estaba preocupado por la gente del Lago, tú debías estar muy a gusto con Gilnaur.

- No pudo ocupar lo que había visto con ninguno de los niños, y lo hizo contra Legolas... Va a ser difícil arreglar esto.

- Lo sé, pero ¿crees poder hacer algo?

- Siempre que el Rey Thranduil no venga. No quiero hacer algo que pueda afectar, aún más, a Legolas.

- No te preocupes que él no vendrá.

En ese momento, salí al balcón, tratando de encontrar las palabras justas. Sin resultado. Por lo que fui donde estabas, me senté en la orilla de la cama, tomé tu mano entre las mías y te dije:

- Legolas, ya me preguntaba cuándo regresaría mi Elfo celoso, pero esta vez cruzaste el límite de lo permitido. Reaccionaste antes de hablarlo conmigo... Hace mucho tiempo, te dije que eras el único por el que saldría a media noche, arriesgándome a lo que sea y enfrentando a quién se me ponga por delante. Hoy lo confirmo. Si estoy aquí, es gracias a Galadriel y exclusivamente por ti, aún contradiciéndote... ¿Quieres culparme de algo? Hazlo de amarte tanto que me olvido de todo por estar contigo... ¿Realmente puedes sentir celos de cualquiera? Estoy casi convencida de eso, y si es así, te aseguro que los únicos que podrían llegar a reemplazarte en mi corazón, son los chicos... Una vez, Aragorn quiso emplear los celos para separarnos y utilizó a mi hermano. Ahora, tu padre emplea a un muy buen amigo, con quién cada vez que conversamos, el tema eres tú... Estoy segura que te darás cuenta que si yo quisiera engañarte con alguien, no sería hablando de ti... Tal vez por eso que nunca te mencioné la amistad que me une a Gilnaur. Realmente, prefiero hablar de nosotros... Legolas, eres tú el dueño y guardián de mi corazón. Nadie más... Según tu tío, me defendiste ante tu padre, ¿de qué sirvió? Si en el fondo le creíste. ¿Acaso fue como con Aragorn?... Por favor, dime qué debo hacer para convencerte que al que amo eres tú... ¿Quieres que me vaya? Lo haré. ¿No quieres volver a verme? No lo harás. Pero debes salir de donde estás. Los niños te van a necesitar... y yo necesito saber que estás bien – las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, empezaban a caer –. No hay nada, aquí o en mi tiempo, que justifique tu proceder... Allá se dice que una mujer puede llegar a destruir a un hombre. Pues yo no quiero llevar en la conciencia, la culpa de haber destruido al ser más maravilloso de la Tierra Media... Es mejor que me regrese a Lothlórien, ya que creo que mi presencia más que ayudarte, te impide recuperarte... – acaricié tu mejilla y me acerqué para besarte con esos besitos que tanto te gustaban – Sé que tu tío encontrará la forma de hacerte reaccionar, a mí no se me ocurre.

Me estaba poniendo de pie, cuando sentí ese tacto que, aún siendo tan suave, me hacía olvidar todos mis temores.

- No... te... vayas.

Te miré, tus ojos volvían a cerrarse. Acaricié tu mejilla y dije:

- No te preocupes. Estaré aquí contigo. No me iré... Te amo.

Cuando noté que habías vuelto a dormirte, fui en busca de tu tío, para contarle que había logrado sacarte de donde te encontrabas.

- Pero, ¿cómo estás tú?

- Triste, con un gran sentimiento de culpa, pero no te preocupes. Mientras él esté bien, yo también lo estaré.

- Todos estos días no has descansado como corresponde. Ve a recostarte en el otro cuarto, yo cuidaré de Legolas.

- ¿Quién habla de descanso? – dije esbozando una sonrisa – Tú tampoco lo has hecho.

- Pero yo puedo hacerlo, tú no debes abusar de tus fuerzas.

- Tal vez, mas la diferencia es que yo, si me da sueño, me duermo.

- ¿No voy a poder convencerte?

- Por ahora, no. Como te digo, me siento triste y culpable, no cansada.

Regresamos al cuarto y seguimos cuidándote.

Recién cerca de la media noche del día siguiente, volviste a abrir tus ojos.

Yo estaba sentada en una silla y acariciaba tu frente. Me miraste y dijiste:

- ¿Por qué estás ahí? Ven conmigo.

- Voy si te quedas calladito. Aún estás débil.

- Bu...

No te dejé terminar, pues sellé tus labios con mi dedo, el que después acerqué a los míos para decir, con voz queda:

- Shhht. Ya te dije... calladito.

Me fui a recostar a tu lado y continué:

- Ahora, sigue durmiendo.

Quisiste abrazarme, y te dije:

- Necesitas descansar. Si vas a insistir en no hacerlo, volveré a mi silla.

- Pero quiero tenerte como siempre.

- Ya te dije... silencio.

Te miré, los ojos querían cerrársete y te esforzabas porque no sucediera. Por eso, me acerqué a ti para acomodarme como siempre, ayudándote a pasar tu brazo por mi cintura. Recién en ese momento, cerraste tus ojos y te dormiste.

Creo que fue el tenerte así, lo que hizo que, al fin, mi cuerpo se relajara y mis parpados se cerraran.

Al día siguiente, fue tu tío quién nos encontró así, abrazados. Él te despertó para que comieras algo, pero te dijo que, a mí, me dejaras dormir, pues no había podido descansar bien los días anteriores y lo único que había logrado era hacerme comer, por eso más que alimentarme necesitaba un buen descanso.

Pero, de todas maneras, un poco antes del medio día, me despertó tu mano en mi mejilla.

- Ya te dije que no te esfuerces –repuse incorporándome un poco.

- Hablé con mi tío y me dijo que por mientras no me quisiera levantar, todo estaría bien.

- No creo que a él le haya pasado esto, a mí sí; por eso es mejor que no hagas ningún esfuerzo – dije golpeado y me levanté, mientras me mirabas sonriendo.

Luego, poniéndote serio, dijiste:

- Lo siento...

- No – te interrumpí –, ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Ahora, solo descansa para que te mejores pronto... – iba a decir algo en contra de tu padre, pero me contuve. Te diste cuenta.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Nada, y si no te quedas tranquilo voy a terminar yendo a la otra habitación.

- No, por favor.

Solo te miré y cerraste tus ojos. Entonces, fijándome que ya era cerca de medio día, te dije:

- Voy a buscar algo para que comas – y salí.

En ese momento, si que me sentía como la mamá gallina, picoteando a su polluelo más querido por haber dejado el nido. Ya que en toda aquella conversación no había cambiado el tono de voz.

**Capítulo Nº 144:**

Cuando iba en camino, me encontré con una de las doncellas del Palacio, que me detuvo y me dijo:

- Mi Señora, si va a buscar el almuerzo para usted y el Príncipe Legolas, es éste.

- Entonces, pásamelo que lo llevaré yo y puedes seguir con tus obligaciones – reconozco que fui algo brusca con ella. Por eso, en cuanto me pasó la bandeja, le dije suavizando mi voz y con una sonrisa – Gracias y disculpa.

Regresé a nuestro cuarto y comimos juntos, pero sin decir nada. Aún estaba dolida porque le hiciste caso a tu padre.

Una vez que terminamos, te ayudé a recostarte y tomé la bandeja para llevármela.

- Mónica, llévala más tarde – me pediste.

- No, es mejor que lo haga ahora.

- Por favor, hace mucho que te extraño.

- Es mejor que duermas un poco. Además, no voy a tardar... No tengo con quién entretenerme en el camino.

La última frase, la dije con tono de reproche y así lo sentiste, porque cerraste los ojos.

Di vuelta e iba a salir, pero no pude. Me devolví, dejé la bandeja en una de las mesas y me senté en la orilla de la cama.

- Legolas, lo siento – tomé tu mano y tú la quitaste –. Por favor, aún no creo que le hayas hecho caso a tu padre y me duele... Te amo. Trato de imaginar cómo será mi vida cuando tenga que ir a mi tiempo, y no puedo, si quiera, darme una idea.

Abriste tus ojos y te quedaste mirándome.

- Lo que pasa es que eres hermosa, muy bella y temo perderte.

- ¿Perderme?... Solo lo veo posible de dos formas. Que tú me dejaras o que yo muera. Como te dije una vez: yo no entrego mi corazón al primero que pase. Te lo di y tú no me lo has devuelto, ni yo te lo he quitado.

- ¿Y Gilnaur?

- Es un amigo, como muchos que tengo en la colonia. No me pidas que haga una relación de todos.

- ¿Por qué no me habías contado de él?

- No te he contado de más de la mitad de mis amigos, porque encuentro que hay otros temas más importantes de los cuales hablar. Además, yo sé que tú tienes varias amigas, que en tu vida solo han sido eso, por esa razón nunca te he reclamado.

- Es que yo nunca podría serte infiel.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí? – desviaste tu mirada – Realmente, somos la pareja perfecta: tú un tonto, y yo una idiota a la que le encanta sufrir – volviste a mirarme –. Sí, porque no podría vivir sin tus celos tontos.

Ahora fuiste tú el que buscó mi mano y la tomaste.

- Por favor, perdóname... Sé que me amas, pero cuando me dicen que te han visto con alguien más, no pienso...

- Solo reaccionas – te interrumpí – ni esperaste a preguntarme... De lo que doy gracias es que, a Gilnaur, lo conocí después de la boda y que ya estaba embarazada – volviste a apartar tu vista –. ¿Qué sucede?

- Mi padre llegó a insinuar que si, Gwelyan no se pareciera tanto a mí, él podría haber pensado que era...

- No lo digas – repuse poniendo mis dedos en tus labios –. Ambos sabemos qué pasó y cuándo.

- Pero, ¿y Calyniel?

- Legolas, ¿no me digas que...? – no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero aún así decidí contestar tu pregunta – Muchas veces he pensado cuándo nos descuidamos, y reduje las posibilidades a dos que sucedieron dentro de la misma semana... ¿Recuerdas el día de la tormenta en que los dos terminamos empapados?

- Sí, que pensé que enfermarías. Estabas helada y tiritabas como cuando enfermaste en Minas Tirith.

- Sí. Tal vez si ese día, en la ciudad, nos hubiéramos amado como después de la tormenta, no hubieran sucedido todas las cosas que pasaron aquella vez.

- Lo único que Gandalf nos hubiera mandado de vuelta. A ti a tu tiempo y a mí acá.

Ambos sonreímos.

- ¿Recuerdas, también, la siguiente vez que nos amamos? Fue como dos o tres días después, al despertar, y el travieso fuiste tú.

- Es que se nota que no sabes lo hermosa que te ves al despertar.

- Después de la noche de tormenta, pensé que podría haber cometido un error y por eso me negaba esa madrugada, pero como siempre te lo he dicho, a tus ojos no puedo decirles que no... Esas son las dos oportunidades, en las cuales podría haber quedado esperando a Calyniel... y, bueno, los mellizos, ambos sabemos lo que pasó y cuándo... ¿Contento?

- Por favor, perdóname – y acercaste mi mano a tus labios para besarla, mientras yo con la otra acaricié tu mejilla –. Ahora, ven aquí conmigo.

- Debo llevar la bandeja.

- Después – no querías soltar mi mano.

- No, ahora. Por mientras descansas, para que mejores pronto.

- Por favor, hay suficientes bandejas, como para que no extrañen ésta – me suplicaste.

Con eso me convenciste y me recosté a tu lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y empecé a acariciarlo con mi mano. Mientras tú me habías abrazado de la cintura y con tu otra mano acariciabas mi cara. Después de un momento, tu mano fue a mi cabello y mientras lo acariciabas, me dormí.

Una semana después, tu tío te autorizó a levantarte. Tu recuperación fue más rápida que la mía, aunque habían varios factores diferentes: yo nunca te dejé, no era la que directamente había hecho que te encontraras en ese estado, nunca renegaste de nadie como yo.

Fue ese día, cuando tu tío me pidió hablar en el cuarto del lado. Me pareció extraño, pero fui con él, mientras me esperabas sentado en la banca del balcón.

Lo que más me extrañó en ese momento fue que, cuando estábamos en el cuarto, me hizo señas para que no dijera nada y luego hizo que saliera, para llevarme a otra de las habitaciones que estaba desocupada.

- ¿Por qué vinimos acá? – pregunté.

- Necesito hablar contigo y no quería que Legolas se enterara del tema.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mónica, el Rey Thranduil quiere hablar con Legolas.

Creo que mi cara debe haber reflejado todo mi pensamiento, pues tu tío me miró asustado, pero continuó:

- No debes oponerte, está preocupado, es su padre. Yo sé que no te opondrás... – como no le contestaba – Mónica, por favor, debes entender.

- ¿Sabes que entiendo? Quiere deshacerse de mí y no le importa cómo lograrlo, aún a costa de su hijo.

- Tú sabes que eso no es así.

- Prefiero pensar eso, a que quiere hacerle daño a Legolas.

- Tampoco. No me digas que tú no te has arrepentido de algo que has dicho.

- Muchas veces, pero no con consecuencias tan graves.

- Por favor, permítelo. También le hará bien a él, y eso tú lo sabes.

Estaba conciente que tu tío tenía razón, pero mi miedo era mayor. Por eso que le dije:

- Dile que vaya una hora después del medio día, pero debes estar presente en la conversación. Yo estaré en el cuarto del lado. No te preocupes que él no se dará cuenta. Cuando se vaya, golpea la puerta del cuarto. Al menos por un tiempo no quiero verlo... De lo que doy gracias, es que no tengo la obligación de hacerlo.

- Gracias... Ahora, regresemos, que Legolas debe estar extrañándote.

Cuando íbamos a entrar a la habitación, me dijo:

- Por favor, trata de cambiar esa cara.

Suspiré profundo, para despejar mi mente de tanta tontería que la ocupaba y entramos.

**Capítulo Nº 145:**

Luego, yo fui al balcón y tu tío volvió a salir.

- ¿A dónde fueron? – me preguntaste cuando me senté a tu lado.

- No quiero mentirte, por eso, mejor no contesto.

Tomaste mi cara para mirarme.

- No hagas trampa, tampoco – repuse, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

- Ya encontraré el momento justo, pero éste no es.

Sentí que te acercaste hasta rozar mis labios para luego besarlos.

- De acuerdo, no volveré a preguntar.

Y me abrazaste para hacer que apoyara mi cabeza en tu pecho. Poco después, empezaste a susurrar una melodía.

- ¿Por qué no la cantas bien? – te pregunté.

- Es que está en Sindarín y nunca se le hizo una traducción a Lengua Común.

- ¿Y qué tiene? A mí me gusta escucharte cantar, aunque no entienda la letra. Cántamela y después me dices de qué se trata.

- Mejor, otro día. Es triste.

- Bueno, entonces solo admiremos el paisaje.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta cerca del medio día. De vez en cuando, acariciabas mi mejilla, o hacías que te mirara para acercarte a besarme, o simplemente me estrechabas susurrando algo a mi oído: un "te amo", un "eres hermosa" o un "gracias". Así estuvimos hasta que llegó tu tío y te ayudó a regresar a la cama, mientras yo iba por el almuerzo.

En esa oportunidad, comí exclusivamente porque estabas tú. Después nos pusimos a conversar de los chicos, hasta que calculé iba a ser la hora en que iría tu padre y te dije:

- Voy a dejar la bandeja. Seguramente ya va a venir tu tío.

- Bueno, pero no demores.

- Solo lo necesario – y salí.

De camino nos cruzamos, pero yo ni lo miré. Para no pensar tanto, ayudé un poco en la cocina y luego fui al cuarto. Me senté frente al espejo, pero te prometo que no me miraba, solo pensaba... a mi mente llegaban todas esas reminiscencias que me ponían mal, que por mucho tiempo tuve escondidas, que dolían, que aún lastiman como cuando sucedieron. Heridas, que ahora entiendo, nunca han cicatrizado. Que puedo ignorar su existencia, pero no por ello, desaparecen.

Cuánto tiempo estuve en eso, no sé. Ya que tenía las cortinas cerradas, con la poca luz que se filtraba cuando a éstas las movía el viento.

En medio de todos esos pensamientos, escuché cuando tu tío golpeó a la puerta y dejé pasar unos minutos antes de ir. Al entrar te dije:

- Disculpa, me quedé ayudando un poco en la cocina.

- Demoraste bastante.

- Pero, supongo que debe haber venido tu tío.

- Sí, casi recién se acaba de ir.

Me mirabas de una forma que no pude seguir manteniendo la farsa.

- Con tu padre, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Bueno, tu tío me dijo que quería verte.

- ¿Por qué no viniste?

- Porque tuve un presentimiento y preferí no arriesgarme.

- ¿No vas a venir conmigo, como siempre? ¿O también tuviste un presentimiento con respecto a eso?

- Por favor, no te enojes. Lo único que no quiero estar en la misma habitación con él.

- No te preocupes, pero ven aquí, conmigo.

Me senté a tu lado y me abrazaste. Todo lo ocurrido removía recuerdos que prefiero no tocar, porque duelen.

Nuevamente, nos quedamos en silencio hasta la hora de la cena. Ya me iba a levantar para ir a buscar la comida, cuando me dijiste:

- No te preocupes que mi padre no volverá a venir.

En ese momento no entendí mucho, tal vez porque en ese instante entró tu tío, que venía con una bandeja y tres platos, quedándose a comer con nosotros. Pero sé que algo cambió en la relación que tenías con el Rey Thranduil.

Siempre quise llevar las cosas en paz con él, pero no se pudo. Te diré que me conformaba con que fuera algo parecido a como era con Aragorn, pero tu padre fue siempre alguien muy difícil.

Pasaron tres días desde que habías conversado con el Rey Thranduil, y tu tío volvió a pedirme que quería hablar conmigo, a solas. Pero esta vez, me lo pidió delante de ti. Recuerdo que estábamos sentados en la banca del balcón, tomados de la mano y tú me sujetaste firme, entonces yo la acerqué a mis labios y la besé, para decirte:

- Espérame, ya vuelvo.

Nos soltamos y yo salí con él, con dirección al cuarto donde habíamos conversado antes.

- Mónica – me dijo, en cuanto cerró la puerta –, ¿te ha dicho algo Legolas respecto a lo que va a hacer ahora?

- ¿A hacer de qué?

- Con respecto al problema que hay con la gente del Lago. Hoy volvieron a atacar a otra caravana que traía suministros.

- No hemos tocado el tema, pero esto no debe continuar. ¿Por qué, el Rey Thranduil, no trata de llegar a algún nuevo acuerdo con ellos?

- Tú lo conoces, es muy orgulloso y no va a ceder fácilmente.

- Y Legolas no puede luchar solo, una guerra que está perdida antes de empezarla.

- ¿Tú crees que sería posible hablar con el Rey Elessar para ver si puede hacer algo?

- De poder hacerse, sí, se puede; pero esto es un problema puntual... Galadriel me dijo que se necesitaría de mi don de la palabra... Vamos, esto hay que hablarlo con Legolas.

Él sonrió y me dijo:

- Gracias. Sabía que harías lo correcto.

Luego, salimos y fuimos al cuarto. Al ir al balcón, estabas parado afirmado en la baranda, mirando los árboles.

- Legolas – te dije y te diste vuelta a mirarme –, necesitamos hablar los tres.

**Capítulo Nº 146:**

No contestaste, solo te acercaste a la banca y te sentaste mirando al piso. Sabía que no querías tocar un tema que ya suponías.

Me senté a tu lado, tomé tu mano con la mía y con la otra tomé tu cara haciendo que me miraras. Luego te dije:

- Legolas, debemos solucionar lo que viniste a hacer, para poder regresar a la colonia, con los niños.

- Este problema lo creó mi padre, que él lo solucione.

- No. Esto no es solo un problema de él, sino que de todos los que viven acá. Cuando Galadriel me contactó para que viniera, me dijo que se necesitaría el don de la palabra para poder solucionar esto, y que tú lo sabías... Legolas, ya estás bien, tu tío te lo puede confirmar. Si ustedes logran convencer al Rey Thranduil, que se siente a conversar con la gente de la Ciudad del Lago, yo iré con ellos y los convenceré de lo mismo.

- Es peligroso que vayas sola.

- No tanto como ir con escolta... Aunque soy descendiente de Númenor y me siento muy bien viviendo entre Elfos, aún sigo perteneciendo a la raza de los Hombres. Eso puede protegerme para hablar con quién los está dirigiendo.

- Pero aún así, es peligroso.

- No tanto como pedirte que hables y convenzas a tu padre. Pero si tú lo haces; yo, también.

- Tío – te dirigiste a él –, dile que es peligroso.

- Ella lo sabe, pero tiene razón, esto debe terminar. Hemos perdido mucho y casi te perdemos a ti... Yo sé que Mónica sabe cuidarse. Además, si sabe ocultar su identidad hasta hablar con quién los dirige, no correrá ningún peligro.

- No me gusta todo esto.

- Legolas, si no hubieran estado los mellizos o yo hubiera aceptado una Dama de Compañía, ¿me hubieras pedido que viniera contigo?

- No sé.

- Sí, lo sabes... lo hubieras hecho, casi lo haces... Galadriel tiene razón, hay que convencerlos que se sienten a conversar, y yo soy la única que puede llegar hasta la ciudad...

Miraste a tu tío, pidiendo ayuda para convencerme que no fuera, pero te respondió:

- Ella tiene razón.

Luego, me miraste y recurriste a lo último que te quedaba.

- ¿Y tu ropa? ¿Y tus armas?

- Hace algún tiempo escuché decir que acá tienen ropas de mujer. Con respecto a las armas, dejaré el arco y las flechas, llevaré solo la espada.

- ¡Esa es una locura! Con lo que mejor te defiendes es con el arco. ¡No puedes, no debes dejarlo!

- De acuerdo, pero no quiero pelear con ellos. Quiero hablar con quién los dirige.

- ¿Y si te atacan?

- A una mujer, que solo tiene una espada para defenderse y apenas sabe usarla, no representa peligro.

- ¿Y si tratan de forzarte a algo...?

- Legolas, dispongo de otras armas que no se ven, pero sí se sienten. Ya las he usado, puedo volver a hacerlo.

- ¡Terca!

- Aún más que Gimli.

- De acuerdo – luego miraste a tu tío y le dijiste –. Espero que esto resulte, de lo contrario te culparé a ti.

Esas palabras me dolieron tanto como a él. Por eso, te dije:

- Legolas, ¿quieres culpar a alguien? Cúlpame a mí, o sino a tu padre, pero no a él... Por favor, confía en mí.

- Después conversaremos – te dijo tu tío y se fue.

Te miré un momento. Lo que quería era saber si me dejarías hacer lo que quería en ese momento. Se te notaba enojado con un cierto rastro de temor en tu mirada. Un poco dudosa, me acerqué a ti para acurrucarme a tu lado. Al menos, no me rechazaste y me abrazaste. Después de un rato de estar así en silencio, te dije:

- No deberías haberle dicho eso a tu tío. Él nos quiere a todos y sé que debe estar triste por lo que le dijiste... Yo lo estaría.

- Él siempre me ayudó, me protegía. No entiendo, por qué no lo hizo ahora, que lo necesito tanto o más que las veces anteriores.

- Porque hay algo que se llama justicia, y hay ahora, una razón justa para apoyarme.

- Pero con eso te vas a arriesgar mucho. ¿Qué haría sin ti?

- Te prometo que regresaré bien. Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti.

Me di vuelta a mirarte. Tenías la vista fija en algún punto lejano. Acerqué mi mano a tu cara e hice que me miraras. Luego te di un besito.

Realmente no me había equivocado, tu tío se había sentido por lo que le dijiste. En todo ese día no regresó. Nos envió el almuerzo al cuarto. Luego en la tarde, algunos de los trajes que había, para que escogiera cuál usaría. Para la hora de la cena, volvió a enviarnos una bandeja al cuarto.

Después que la dejaron, yo le dije a la Dama que la había llevado, que no se preocupara en regresar a buscarla, pues yo la llevaría a la cocina.

- ¿Por qué la vas a llevar tú? – me preguntaste.

- Tengo algo que hacer y voy a aprovechar cuando lleve la bandeja.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tengo que hablar con tu tío.

No dijiste nada más, hasta que iba saliendo con la bandeja.

- No demores.

- No lo haré.

¿No te diste cuenta que no quería ir? Quería quedarme contigo, te necesitaba. Pero me preocupaba tu tío, realmente no merecía tus palabras. A él le gustaba tanto como a ti que yo fuera sola, pero entendía que no había otra posibilidad de solucionar todo eso.

Me dirigí al sector en que habitaba. Lo encontré en el jardincito. Al verlo, sonreí, pues estaba con un libro en las manos, pero no leía.

- Disculpa, ¿molesto? – le dije y levantó la vista sonriéndome. Su mirada la sentí diferente – ¿Qué pasa?

- Por un momento me recordaste a mi hermana.

- Debe haber sido muy especial – me senté a su lado.

- Siempre estaba atenta a todos, como tú ahora.

- ¿Y qué crees que hubiera hecho en mi lugar? ¿Hubiera dejado a sus hijos para ir con su esposo y, después, lo contradice yendo a una aventura peligrosa, sin saber si resultará?

- Te pareces más a ella de lo que piensas. Sé que hubiera hecho eso y mucho más... Sé que siempre te han dicho que eres una niña mimada, pues ella también lo era... Lo que decía era una orden en este palacio. Nadie podía contradecirla, es por eso que nació Legolas.

- Y tú lo cuidaste porque te sentías culpable de lo que había pasado.

- ¿Ves que te pareces a ella?

- Siempre me ha llamado la atención, cómo dos personas pueden actuar tan diferente frente a un mismo hecho.

- ¿Lo dices por el Rey Thranduil? – solo asentí – Ambos la amábamos y la consentíamos, pero mientras yo compartí la culpa con él, él no lo hizo con nadie. Es por eso que no debes reprochárselo.

- Me conozco, sé que se me pasará. No creo que al punto de quererlo como te quiero a ti, pero sí como para no tener deseos de acriminarme, cuando lo tengo cerca... Pero, venía a verte por otra cosa.

- Por Legolas.

- Sí.

- Te prometo que mañana voy a estar con él.

- No le prestes atención a lo que dijo.

- No te preocupes sé que sigue siendo un niño rencoroso.

Según tu tío, el rencor siempre ha sido un rasgo de tu padre, que sabes disimular muy bien con las características que heredaste, de tu madre. Pero, que cuando te enojabas, o te contradecían, o algo salía como no querías; asomaba, comportándote como lo hacías.

En el fondo, para él, siempre has sido un niño con necesidad de ser mimado (rasgo de tu madre), pero que como no lo consigue, reacciona, no como niño mimado, sino que como niño rencoroso (rasgo de tu padre).

Después que me explicó esto, saqué por conclusión que, si tenía razón, tu forma de ser era una combinación de la de tus padres.

- Te aseguro que está arrepentido de lo que dijo.

- Ya mañana hablaré con él... Ahora, ya es tarde y sé que vas a querer partir temprano.

- Ve a tomar el desayuno con nosotros.

- Mejor voy después de desayunar.

- Como quieras, pero no me iré hasta que vayas.

- De acuerdo.

Me puse de pie y, no sé qué se me dio, que me acerqué para besar su frente. Entonces, me dijo:

- ¿Viste? Te pareces más de lo que crees.

Sonreí y regresé a nuestro cuarto, para recostarme a tu lado.

**Capítulo Nº 147:**

Sonreí y regresé a nuestro cuarto, para recostarme a tu lado.

- ¿Cómo está? – me preguntaste.

- Triste, pero ya mañana va a estar bien. Vendrá después del desayuno.

- Mónica, no vayas sola. Espera un par de días y vamos juntos.

- Eso sí sería peligroso.

- Pero estaríamos juntos.

- Buen punto, pero en este caso solo sería sobreexponerse. Tú debes hablar con tu padre.

- La última vez que toqué el tema, me dijo cosas que no quiero recordar.

- Legolas, ante cualquier cosa que quiera decirte de mí, piensa que yo te amo, esa es la única verdad. Además, tu tío va a estar contigo.

- Aunque no te gusta planear, cubres todo muy bien.

- Me gusta dejar todo bosquejado.

Me abrazaste y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello. Creo haber dormido algo más de una hora y desperté con una sensación rara en mi estómago, estaba nerviosa.

- Duerme, yo estaré contigo – me dijiste.

- Aún falta para que me vaya y ya te extraño.

Volviste a abrazarme y me besaste en la frente.

- Aún faltan algunas horas para que te vayas, por eso, mejor, duerme.

- No tengo sueño.

- Entonces no duermas, pero descansa.

Me acurruqué a tu lado y por un rato estuvimos en silencio. En eso, tu mano se deslizó a mi cuello y me estremecí.

- Estás muy tensa – me dijiste –. Deberías tranquilizarte.

- Ya se me va a pasar.

- Empezaste a acariciar mi espalda.

- Legolas, no. Por favor.

- ¿Por qué no?

- En unas horas, tengo que comenzar un viaje y tengo que pensar, qué voy a decir. Además, la infusión, no la he tomado.

- Vas a tener todo el viaje para pensar qué decir. Y con respecto a la infusión, mi tío me contó que hace unos días que la estás tomando... – te acercaste para besarme – ¿Tienes otra excusa?

- Aún no estás bien.

- Nadie mejor que yo para saber cómo estoy – volviste a besarme –, ¿otra más?

- Estoy muy tensa.

- Eso lo vamos a remediar – otro beso para decirme –, ¿algo más?

- No te amo.

Te separaste de mí y me quedaste mirando. Yo sonreía y te dije:

- No, te amo.

- ¡Traviesa! – volviste a abrazarme buscando mis labios para besarme, con un beso largo mientras nuestras manos nos desnudaban y amarnos.

No sé en que momento me dormí, lo único que desperté a la hora de siempre, ambos desnudos muy juntos, tú me abrazabas aún durmiendo, te miré mientras pensaba cuánto te amaba, cómo era posible no quererte, tenías tantas cosas (detalles) que me hacían recordar a tu tío, como algunas que solo podía encontrarlas en tu padre. No hallaba la hora de regresar a la colonia, ya que extrañaba a los niños. Tú sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ellos, los necesito como a ti.

Poco antes del amanecer, despertaste.

- No me digas que no has descansado.

- Claro que descansé, como hacía mucho no lo hacía, como solo puedo hacerlo a tu lado.

- ¿Aún quieres ir sola?

- No quiero, pero debo... Es mejor vestirnos, que ya es tarde y deben estar por traernos el desayuno.

- ¿No voy a poder convencerte de lo contrario?

- Lo siento – dije empezando a levantarme.

Cuando ya estábamos vestidos, yo con las ropas que me había enviado Nebridë el día anterior, nos llevaron la bandeja con el desayuno.

Al terminar, estaba empezando a salir el Sol y llegó tu tío. Juntos fuimos a donde estaban los caballos, y me hizo notar que debía tener cuidado con la forma de montar, pues se notaba mucho que eras tú quién me había enseñado, además de no usar silla ni bridas.

- Ya veré cómo lo hago, pero no se preocupen.

Me ayudaste a montar y salí a trote lento. Necesitaba pensar. Tú, durante el desayuno, me habías dicho que me darías una semana, luego de lo cual, irías a buscarme.

En realidad lo que me había hecho notar tu tío, me complicaba bastante. Pero ya se me ocurriría algo que decir, entonces, apresuré el paso.

Al anochecer del día siguiente, salió un grupo de hombres que me cerraron el paso y el que los dirigía, me preguntó:

- ¿Quién sois y qué buscáis?

- Disculpadme, mi Señor, mi nombre es Lothelalind y voy con dirección a la Ciudad del Lago.

- ¿Y me podéis decir qué asuntos os llevan hasta allá?

- Ando buscando a unos parientes de mi madre, que me dijeron se habían dirigido a este lugar, hace ya muchos años.

-¿Me podéis decir el nombre de esos parientes? Tal vez los conozca.

- Ruling.

- No, no les conozco, ¿estáis segura que vinieron con esta dirección?

- Eso fue lo que mi madre me contó antes de morir.

- ¿Dónde vivíais?

- En Edoras.

- Hermoso caballo.

- Es lo único que poseo, me lo regaló mi Señor, el Rey Eomer, antes de abandonar la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué montáis a la manera Élfica?

- Disculpad, mi Señor, ¿a qué os referís con "a la manera Élfica"?

- Sin silla ni bridas.

- La verdad, mi Señor, es que cuando venía, tomé el camino del Bosque Negro y un grupo de Elfos del Bosque me tomó prisionera. Al escapar, perdí la silla y las bridas, no alcancé a ponérselas a mi caballo. Solo alcancé a tomar esta espada, para poder defenderme.

- Bueno, vayamos a la Ciudad, a ver si hay alguien que conozca a quiénes buscáis.

Al menos, ese hombre creyó mi historia.

**Capítulo Nº 148:**

En la Ciudad me llevaron con el que los dirigía. Luego que le contaron la historia que había relatado:

- Lo siento, mi Señora, pero yo tampoco he escuchado hablar de quiénes estáis buscando.

- Entonces, será mejor que regrese a Edoras – dije aparentando una gran desilusión.

- Os rogaría que permanezcáis aún un tiempo acá. Voy a tratar de averiguar si hay alguien que conozca a vuestros parientes.

- Muchísimas gracias, mi Señor – hice una profunda reverencia.

- ¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Todas las que necesitéis.

- ¿Qué servicio le prestasteis a vuestro Rey, para que os haya obsequiado tan magnífico animal? Si no me equivoco, pertenece a la raza de los Mearas.

- Mi padre luchó junto al Rey Théoden en los Campos de Pelennor, donde ambos murieron. Luego, mi madre y yo entramos al servicio en el palacio. Él es un hombre muy bueno. Cuando mi madre murió, pedí su permiso para venir a buscar a la familia de ella y, mi Señor, me obsequió el caballo para que no hiciera el camino a pie.

- ¿Y cómo es que sabéis montar a la manera Élfica?

- Si os referís a sin silla, ni bridas, es gracias a juegos de niños... En esa época, no nos dejan montar los caballos, solo ponies y en nuestro afán de poder hacerlo, empezamos a montarlos sin silla.

- Ya veo. Pero debéis estar cansada, por lo que os mandaré con alguien que sé, os recibirá encantada.

Así me condujeron a la casa de Kaerasien, una mujer muy buena, que perdió a su único hijo en el ataque que tu padre no quiso apoyar. Me acomodó en un cuarto pequeño, pero agradable.

Lo único que casi me descubre, pues te extrañaba y en un momento en que fue a buscar algo para que comiera, yo me asomé a la ventana para observar el cielo. No había muchas estrellas; y tampoco, Luna.

- Mi Señora, ¿estáis bien? – preguntó sacándome de mis añoranzas.

- Sí, no os preocupéis.

- Son pocos los que no son Elfos y miran las estrellas durante la noche.

- ¿Miraba las estrellas? Debe haber sido sin intención. Recordaba a mi madre y me preguntaba dónde podría encontrar a mis parientes.

Después de eso, dejé pasar un par de días, para ver si descubrían mi verdadera identidad (tú sabes que esa es mi parte infantil), pero no fue así. Por lo que solicité hablar, nuevamente, con el hombre que los dirigía.

En cuanto me vio, dijo:

- He estado averiguando respecto a los parientes que estáis buscando, y nadie sabe de ellos.

- Mi Señor, mucho os agradezco el interés que habéis demostrado en mi historia, pero es necesario que os aclare algo... Estos parientes, realmente, no existen y mi nombre no es Lothelalind.

- Si ese no es vuestro nombre y no estáis en busca de vuestros parientes, ¿quién sois y qué buscáis en la Ciudad del Lago?

- Mi nombre es Mónica, esposa del Príncipe Legolas del Bosque Negro, y he venido con la esperanza, de poder arreglar todo este enredo que se ha ocasionado.

- Por lo que veo, ahora, el Rey Thranduil recurre a sus nueras, para tratar de corregir los errores que comete.

- Lamentablemente, esto no es así. Si estoy aquí es por mi esposo, que estuvo a punto de perder la vida en esta lucha absurda.

- Supe que él había llegado para apoyar a su padre, pero no de que hubiera estado a punto de morir. Cuando llegó, temí que el Rey Elessar pudiera querer entrometerse.

- En algún momento se pensó en pedir su ayuda, pero primero quise probar suerte yo.

- ¿Qué es lo que venís a ofrecer?

- Sé que son muchas las pérdidas ocasionadas por esta pelea absurda. ¿Cuántos hombres más estáis dispuesto a perder, antes de sentaros a conversar con el Rey Thranduil?

- Sí, han sido muchos, pero nosotros no lo comenzamos.

- Según tengo entendido, cuando el Rey Thranduil rompió el acuerdo que tenía con vosotros, buscó otros sitios de donde abastecerse, y ustedes empezaron a atacar las caravanas. No encuentro que eso sea que él haya comenzado todo esto.

- Mi Señora, muchos hombres buenos murieron durante el ataque, que el Rey Thranduil no quiso apoyarnos. Sus espíritus ahora claman venganza.

- ¿O sea que todo esto es por venganza?... Vaya si sabré yo de esa palabra. Hay veces en que he pensado que es una palabra inventada, por el pueblo de donde provengo... Yo os diré el verdadero significado de esa palabra, porque no es lo que vosotros estáis haciendo... No significa que vos toméis las armas y actuéis contra quién os ha hecho daño, esa es la parte sin gracia... La venganza verdadera va más allá, está en la espera, en el no perder, completamente, el contacto con quién a uno le ha hecho daño. Generalmente, quienes nos hacen algún mal, terminan haciéndoselo a ellos mismos. ¿Por qué voy a ponerme a su altura? Yo estoy sobre eso... Eso es la venganza, no lo que ustedes hacen.

- ¿Y si eso nunca sucede?

- Bueno, hay dos posibilidades, o yo estaba equivocada y el daño no provino de quién yo pensaba; o simplemente, la verdadera culpable fui yo.

- ¿Estáis segura de haber venido a abogar por el Rey Thranduil?

- No, ¿quién os dijo eso? ¿O, tal vez, os di una falsa impresión? Yo vine porque estoy preocupada por mi esposo, la gente del Bosque Negro que no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que ocurre, y por la gente de la Ciudad del Lago que tampoco tiene culpa alguna.

- ¿Y qué proponéis que se haga?

- Id conmigo, bajo al protección de mi esposo y mía, a hablar con el Rey Thranduil y lleguen a un nuevo acuerdo.

- ¿Y la venganza?

- Si vos tenéis la razón, estaréis ahí para gozarla, os lo aseguro.

- De acuerdo, probaré lo que vos decís. Mañana al amanecer, partiremos.

Y así lo hicimos. En el camino, debí ir explicándole los motivos que tuve para inventar esa historia. Pienso que él también debe haber estado cansado de tanta lucha.

El momento más tenso del viaje, fue cuando salió el grupo de soldados del palacio a rodearnos. El que los dirigía no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, por lo que dijo:

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Vosotros no sois bienvenidos en este lugar.

Entonces me adelanté y le contesté:

- Ellos vienen conmigo y están bajo mi protección y la del Príncipe Legolas.

Ante mis palabras, se sobresaltó y más aún cuando me reconoció.

- Mi Señora, no os había reconocido – en ese momento pensé "gracias, pero ya estoy felizmente casada" (se dice que cuando alguien que nos conoce no nos reconoce, es porque debemos estar por casarnos) –. ¿El Rey Thranduil sabe que vos vendríais con esta gente?

- Hace días que el Príncipe Legolas debe haberle avisado.

- Debe haber habido algún error que no se me informó, pero si es como decís, podéis continuar vuestro camino.

Envió dos escoltas conmigo y así llegamos al Palacio.

En cuanto llegué, tu tío y tú me esperaban afuera. Te apresuraste a ir a ayudarme a bajar del caballo, abrazándome y besándome con un beso largo, hermoso. Te prometo que no me hubiera importado que nos quedáramos así, pero había mucho que hacer. Por lo que te separé un poco y te pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿y tu padre?

- Costó, pero hablará con ellos... Mi tío estará presente para que no se salga de control.

- Perfecto. Pero primero, es preferible que descansen.

- Están listas las habitaciones.

Luego, hice las presentaciones para después llevar a los que me acompañaban, a que descansaran. Aquella tarde se reunirían con el Rey Thranduil y tu tío, mientras nosotros nos quedamos en nuestro cuarto conversando, besándonos, acariciándonos, amándonos. Estábamos felices de estar juntos. Recuerdo haber dicho cuanta tontería se me ocurría, que terminábamos riendo hasta que casi nos faltaba el aire.

**Capítulo Nº 149:**

Lo único que lamenté ese día, fue que debíamos ir a cenar al comedor. Definitivamente, nunca me ha gustado ese protocolo. Al menos, al entrar al comedor, tu tío nos contó que habían llegado a un nuevo acuerdo. Ellos partieron al día siguiente después del desayuno.

Pero aquella noche, quise saber lo que había pasado entre tu tío y tú. Cuando nos acostamos:

- Legolas, supongo que arreglaste todo con tu tío.

- Sí, después que te fuiste.

- Procura no tratarlo así.

- No te preocupes, que sé que no se merecía lo que le dije.

Te pusiste tan serio para decirme eso, que te dije:

- Si vuelves a hacerlo, voy a terminar castigándote con esto – y besé tu pecho.

- ¡Traviesa! ¡Sabes que no me gusta eso!

- ¿Por qué crees que se llama castigo? – dije riendo mientras me abrazabas y buscabas mis labios para besarlos.

Dos días después, nos regresamos a la colonia. Allí nuestros niños nos esperaban y cuando estuvimos todos juntos, mi corazón volvió a estar tranquilo.

Como le había dicho a Galadriel, envié de vuelta a la Dama de Compañía que me había enviado, pero sabía que si llegaba a necesitarla, ella me la iba a enviar de vuelta, aunque siempre supe que si regresaba, ya no se iría.

Así pasaron tres años de calma en toda la Tierra Media. Hasta el día en que llegó un mensaje de Faramir. Te diré que fue la casualidad la que me llevó a enterarme de lo que había sucedido. La casualidad y Laitaurë, que ese día me hizo perseguirlo por toda la colonia, para que fuera a descansar un rato.

- ¡Laitaurë! – le decía corriendo tras él – ¡Si no vienes en este instante, vas a quedar castigado hasta mañana! ¡Laitaurë!

- ¡No quiero dormir! ¡Quiero ir a jugar con Gwelyan! ¿Por qué él no va a dormir?

- ¡Laitaurë! ¡Eres tú el que necesita descansar, no él! – y dentro de mi pensaba que, después de perseguirlo, también iba a necesitar descansar, en eso me detuve y le dije – ¡Está bien, si no quieres dormir, no lo hagas, ya me cansé, pero desde ya te digo que mañana estás castigado en tu cuarto!

No bien había terminado de decir esto, cuando vi a Belaralia que iba a tu despacho con un mensajero. Supuse que debía ser algo importante, pues pasaron apurados.

En un principio, iba a ir a ver qué pasaba, pero después pensé que sería mejor esperar; solucionando, primero, mi problema con Laitaurë, por lo que decidí pedir la ayuda a Gwelyan, quién en quince minutos tenía a su hermano acostado y casi dormido. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Siempre fue mi pregunta. Pero con eso, pude quedar un poco desocupada, mientras mi niño hermoso y Calyniel iban a jugar con los otros niños de la colonia.

Así fue que me dirigí al despacho. Al llegar, golpeé a la puerta. Te demoraste en contestar, pero al final lo hiciste:

- ¡Pase!

Entré y estabas de pie en el pequeño balcón de la habitación. Me miraste de una forma extraña. Cuando entré, cerré la puerta y me acerqué a ti.

- Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- Porque vi a un mensajero de Faramir entrar.

Me abrazaste haciendo que apoyara mi cabeza en tu pecho y dijiste:

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

- Por favor, no me asustes y dime qué sucede.

- Una aldea del sur ha sido atacada por un grupo de Orcos, que tomaron camino al norte.

- ¿Orcos? – pregunté extrañada.

- Sí... Después de la muerte de Merlín, habíamos escuchado hablar que varios se habían ido a refugiar en las tierras del sur. Y como nunca nos molestaron, Aragorn pensó que lo mejor era olvidarse de ellos.

- Pero, ¿por qué atacar ahora? No entiendo.

- Los motivos no se saben, pero ahora lo que hay que hacer, es que los niños deben ir a Minas Tirith. Que se queden en la colonia es peligroso.

- Tienes razón. Iré a arreglar todo para llevarlos y regresarme cuanto antes.

La colonia siempre fue pensada para tiempos de paz, era muy abierta y no tenía defensas naturales, como el Bosque Negro o Lothlórien. Además, la cantidad de guardias y soldados era el mínimo, lo preciso para su protección y no se necesitaba más.

- Mónica... – seguías mirándome de forma extraña – quiero que te quedes con ellos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te dije, la colonia no ofrece ninguna seguridad ante cualquier ataque.

- No, yo voy a dejar a los niños y me regreso.

- Mónica, por favor, los niños te necesitan.

- Nos necesitan a ambos y... yo a ti.

- Será solo por un tiempo y así estaré más tranquilo.

- Mientras, yo muero de incertidumbre. No, los niños se quedarán y yo regresaré, ¿o te olvidas que soy terca?

Sé que tu preocupación era por mí, pero era verdad cuando te dije, que no podría estar separada de ti en forma indefinida. Te necesitaba como al aire, podía dejar de respirar por un tiempo corto, pero si esto era indefinido, podía morir.

No esperé respuesta y salí a buscar a Gwelyan y Calyniel, además de avisar al resto de los niños, para que se prepararan a salir al día siguiente, después del desayuno. Nuestros niños hermosos ya sabían preparar sus cosas, por lo que solo tuve que ver lo de los mellizos y lo mío. Cuando estaba en eso, llegaste.

- Mónica – me dijiste –, por favor, quédate allá.

- Legolas, no quieras hacerme a un lado.

- Tú sabes que no es eso... Me duele tanto como a ti tener que separarnos, pero es necesario.

Te miré y luego dije, aún sabiendo tu respuesta:

- Libérame de mi promesa y lo reconsideraré.

- No.

- Bien, tú mismo te has contestado – seguí arreglando mis cosas.

En un momento en que pasé a tu lado, tomaste mi brazo, y dijiste:

- Mónica...

- No – te interrumpí –. Voy a ir, dejaré a los niños y regresaré.

- Ya el viaje es peligroso y realizarlo en ida y vuelta, mucho más.

La discusión estaba empezando a transformarse en pelea, por lo que dejé un momento las cosas que estaba guardando, tomé tu mano, te llevé a la cama y nos sentamos en la orilla...

- Legolas, analicemos esto con calma. Los Orcos han atacado una aldea y vienen a este sector, no sabemos si vienen directamente acá. Por eso, voy a llevar a los niños a Minas Tirith. Hasta ahí, estamos de acuerdo. Ahora, tú quieres que me quede allá, confiando en que no te suceda nada, sin ningún tipo de comunicación, pues sería peligroso estar enviando mensajes, solo para estar tranquila. Esto podría ser reemplazado por presentimientos y visiones forzadas, pero yo hice una promesa que no quiero romper. Si no me liberas de ella, no puedo aceptar quedarme en la ciudad... Lo siento.

- Tú sabes que puedes llegar a tener problemas para controlar las visiones y presentimientos... No me hagas liberarte de esa promesa, que podría ser perjudicial para ti.

- Como ya te había dicho, tú vas a estar tranquilo, mientras yo no voy a poder dormir, comer... Tú sabes que te necesito conmigo... ¿Cuántas veces Gandalf trató de separarnos sin éxito?... Hasta Merlín se dio cuenta de ello... ¿y tú?

- También lo sé.

- Entonces, decide: o regreso, o me liberas de mi promesa.

- De acuerdo, regresa.

No te gustaba y así lo sentía. A mí tampoco me gustaba lo que acababa de hacer. Odiaba tener que usar la manipulación contigo. Pero, esa vez estaba, realmente, aterrada, ya que ninguna de las visiones o presentimientos, habían tenido relación con lo que sucedía y esa incertidumbre me tenía muy nerviosa.

**Capítulo Nº 150:**

Tú demostrabas tu pensamiento de una forma muy fácil de entender: primero, no diciendo nada, el resto de la tarde no volviste a hablarme; y, segundo, aunque no estoy segura si lo habrás sabido realmente, que mi hora favorita era la cena, momento que me gustaba mirarte, pues, con las luces, parecías brillar y sonreías con la misma sonrisa que te conocí y de la que estaba enamorada. Bueno, ese día, además de no hablarme, me quitaste tu sonrisa.

Cuando nos acostamos, abrazados como siempre, seguías igual, por lo que te dije:

- Legolas, por favor, no te enojes.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje, si nuevamente estás haciendo tu gusto?

- ¿Mi gusto? Ese no es mi gusto. Lo que yo querría hacer es otra cosa distinta, pero que sé tú no aceptarías y te entiendo, por eso ni lo he mencionado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No, déjalo así, hablé de más. Debo estar cansada.

- No creo que estés pensando en...

No te dejé terminar poniendo mis dedos en tus labios.

- Es mejor que durmamos, mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

Cerré mis ojos, sentí un beso en la frente, una caricia en mi mejilla y luego tu mano en mi cabello.

Al día siguiente, desperté a la hora de siempre. Tú aún dormías. Traté de volver a dormir, pero fue imposible. No quería realizar ese viaje, mas sabía que debía hacerlo, serían entre cinco y seis días para regresar. Aunque estábamos a casi un día y medio de la ciudad, el problema era que, con los niños, no se podía forzar la marcha. Estaba con esos pensamientos, cuando escuché que golpeaban a la puerta, pero muy suave. Eran muy pocas las oportunidades en que podía levantarme sin despertarte, y esa fue una de ellas, por lo que deduje que debías haberte dormido mucho después que yo.

Fui a la puerta y abrí, me sorprendí de ver a mi niño hermoso...

- Gwelyan, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunté mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

- Mami, Calyniel tuvo una pesadilla y está llorando en su cuarto. No he podido calmarla, y te llama.

- Bien, no te preocupes, vuelve a acostarte, que voy a ir a ver qué le sucede.

Al entrar al cuarto de mi niña, ella lloraba desconsolada. Me acerqué, me senté a la orilla de la cama, la tomé y la senté en mis piernas. Luego, pregunté:

- Calyniel, ¿qué sucede?

- Mami,... no dejes... que me... toquen.

- ¿Quiénes, mi niña hermosa? ¿Quiénes te quieren tocar?

- Unos hombres... feos.

- No tienes que preocuparte, solo fue un mal sueño. Ningún hombre feo te va a tocar.

- Querían... matarme.

- Ya te dije, solo fue un mal sueño... Recuerda que hoy vamos a ir a Minas Tirith. A ti siempre te ha gustado jugar allá.

- Sí..., pero los... hombres... feos.

- A ver, espera, voy a traerte un poquito de agua, y me cuentas lo que soñaste... y vas a ver que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Fui a buscar el agua y luego que tomó un poco, empezó a calmarse.

- Ahora, dime, ¿qué era lo que hacían los hombres feos?

- Estaba oscuro. Íbamos con Gwelyan y Eldarion, montados. Cuando varios hombres feos nos atacaron. Yo traté de escapar, pero uno de ellos se puso delante de mi pony, que se asustó y me botó. Se acercó a mí y me tomó con sus manos feas y sucias. Yo lo golpeaba, pero él me llevó con los otros hombres feos y me dijo que me matarían, como lo habían... hecho con... Gwelyan... y... Eldarion – se había puesto a llorar de nuevo.

Mientras me contaba, me había venido un presentimiento que no podía explicar, de esos que me incomodaban.

- Calyniel, ¿puedes describirme a los hombres feos?

- Eran feos, sucios.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo te hablaban? ¿Sería en Élfico?

- No, Lengua Común.

- ¿Acaso, deformes? – solo asintió – ¿podrías describirlos como una mezcla entre hombres y bestias?

- Sí... Mami, ¿sabes quiénes son?

En ese momento, dos cosas me habían impactado. La primera, era que mi niña hermosa, había heredado la posibilidad de tener visiones. Lo segundo, que lo que había soñado, era espantoso si se llegaba a realizar.

- No te preocupes – traté de calmarla –, como te dije, solo fue un mal sueño y te aseguro que ningún hombre feo te va a tocar.

Como aún era temprano, hice que se recostara y volviera a dormirse.

Después, pasé por la habitación de Gwelyan para asegurarme que estuviera durmiendo, y regresé a nuestro cuarto. Tú habías despertado y te disponías a salir. Cuando entré, dijiste:

- Mónica, ¿dónde estabas? Iba a buscarte.

- Vengo del cuarto de Calyniel.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Tuvo una pesadilla, pero ahora ya está bien.

Fui a la cama y me senté en la orilla, te acercaste y preguntaste:

- Pero, a ti, ¿qué te pasa? No te ves bien – te sentaste a mi lado.

- No sé qué hacer... Dividirme en dos... No puedo... No quiero.

Según después me dijiste, tenía la mirada perdida y hablaba incoherencias, tanto que llegué a asustarte. Por lo que me abrazaste y, en ese momento, como si hubiera despertado, te dije:

- Ya es tarde, voy a arreglarme y llevar las cosas a los caballos.

- Primero, dime ¿qué pasa?

- En cuanto regrese.

Estaba conciente que si te decía algo, en ese momento, no me dejarías regresar. Al igual que, sabía que con mi respuesta, no volverías a preguntarme.

Esos días fueron, realmente, duros. Empezando con la pesadilla de Calyniel y el hecho de que pudiera ver cosas del futuro; luego, nuestra despedida; y, por último, la marcha de los niños. A todo eso, se le sumó que durante cuatro noches no pude dormir, primero, las tres noches de viaje. Además, nos enviaste con la mitad de los guardias de la colonia, por eso en cuanto divisé a la ciudad, los envié de vuelta, dejando seis para que me acompañaran de regreso. Y al final, pero no menos importante, los cinco bebés que iban con sus madres.

**Capítulo Nº 151:**

Al llegar, nos recibieron Arwen y Aragorn. Ella me indicó en qué forma se acomodarían los niños, luego me junté con las madres de los bebés, cosa de organizarlas, para que se hicieran cargo del resto de los niños, mientras estuvieran en la ciudad. Arwen me dijo que no me preocupara de Gwelyan, Calyniel, Laitaurë y Lalwë, que ella los cuidaría y se quedarían con Eldarion y la pequeña. Entonces, le conté la pesadilla de nuestra niña hermosa y, que tenía la impresión, que era algo que iba a suceder, para que tuviera el cuidado de no dejarlos solos mucho tiempo, además le encargué a Gwelyan que se preocupara de Laitaurë.

Después de dejar todo eso arreglado, fui a hablar con Aragorn. En cuanto me vio, preguntó:

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Perfecto. Ya están todos acomodados, por eso me regreso a la colonia.

- Pensé que te quedarías.

- ¿Tan poco me conoces?

- Disculpa, me equivoqué, debería haber dicho que tenía la esperanza que te quedarías.

- Tú sabes que es difícil mantenerme lejos de Legolas, más si hay algún peligro.

- ¿Cuántas veces se ha querido hacer?

- Después de la tercera, dejé de contar. Poco después se dejó de intentar.

- ¿No va a haber forma de convencerte que te quedes?

- Lo siento, Legolas lo intentó todo y no pudo. Él fue el único que tuvo una posibilidad, pero la desechó.

- Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Por supuesto.

- Entrégale este mensaje que es importante – y me pasó una nota sellada.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto lo vea se la entregaré.

Me despedí y fui donde estaban Gwelyan, Calyniel y los mellizos. Al hacerlo de mi niña le dije:

- Si en algún momento, Eldarion y Gwelyan quieren salir de la ciudad, no quieras impedirlo tú, avísale a los padres de Eldarion que ellos sabrán qué hacer. ¿Prometido?

- Sí, mami – contestó abrazada a su muñeca.

Hay imágenes en mi cabeza que yo creo me acompañarán toda mi vida. Como cuando te vi por primera vez; mi primera noche en la Tierra Media, mientras arreglabas las cosas; la primera vez que nos amamos en tu cuarto; cuando te vi después de tres días, en la boda; el día que te entregué la nota en tu cuarto y luego fui a Aglarond; un día que no lo relaté aquí, pero que había Luna llena y habías apagado las luces del cuarto con excepción de una vela, cuando entré estabas parado en el balcón, iluminado solo por esas dos luces; además de otras que aún no he contado; y la cara de mi niña abrazando su muñeca.

Los soldados de mi escolta ya habían montado y me esperaban, por lo que me apuré y subí para empezar el camino de regreso.

Esa fue mi cuarta noche sin dormir, pues cabalgamos sin detenernos, y mi cuerpo con mi mente, estaban empezando a resentirse, llegamos una hora antes del medio día. Al ver la colonia, apuré el caballo.

Saliste a recibirnos y en cuanto me viste dijiste:

- Mónica, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Parece que anoche no hubieras dormido.

- La verdad es que no dormimos, cabalgamos toda la noche, para poder estar aquí rápido.

- Bueno, ahora que llegues, descansas.

En ese momento, te entregué el mensaje de Aragorn, el que guardaste. Tiempo después, me contaste que, el mensaje era en respuesta a uno que le habías hecho llegar, con uno de los guardias que me acompañaban, pidiéndole que tratara de convencerme que me quedará allá, y donde te decía que había sido imposible hacer lo que le pedías.

A penas llegamos, bajaste del caballo y te apresuraste a ayudarme. En cuanto puse los pies en el suelo, se me doblaron las rodillas, que tuviste que afirmarme, y con eso me dio una ataque de risa. Que te obligó a tomarme en brazos.

Reí hasta que me dejaste en la cama. Te miré y estabas realmente enojado, entonces, pregunté:

- ¿Por qué tan enojado? Si deberías estar feliz porque llegué. Dejo todo por estar contigo... – me puse seria – Dejé a Calyniel y a Gwelyan, aún sabiendo lo que puede pasar – tu expresión no cambiaba –. Todo, porque te amo – te miré y esbocé una sonrisa –, pero tú no me amas, todos me lo decían y yo, terca. Lo que tú quieres es una niña a quién mimar y que te diga sí a todo, pero yo no soy así, no quiero que nadie me controle, menos un Elfo tonto como tú – comencé a recostarme –. Lo más probable es que cuando me vaya, en esos diez años, logre olvidarte y así no regrese – se me habían empezado a cerrar los ojos – ¿para qué regresar, si aquí sufro tanto o más que allá? – eso es lo último que recuerdo haber dicho.

Era la segunda vez que el cansancio me pasaba la cuenta, haciéndome decir cosas que no quería. Claro que no era la primera vez que te decía eso y mucho más, ya una vez lo había hecho concientemente. Pero en todo ese discurso, lo que te llamó la atención, fue lo que dije de los niños.

Desperté al día siguiente, tú estabas sentado a la orilla de la cama y me mirabas. En cuanto abrí los ojos, preguntaste:

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tomé unos momentos en recordar todo lo que dije e hice. Te diste cuenta y te apresuraste a decirme:

- No te preocupes, ya pasó todo.

- Legolas... lo siento... yo no quería decir eso... todo aquello es mentira...

No dejaste que continuara poniendo tu dedo en mis labios.

- Te dije que no te preocupes, pero quiero saber ¿hacía cuánto no dormías?

- Desde que salí de la colonia.

- ¿Cinco días? – solo asentí – Primero, no deberías haber regresado y menos tan rápido, deberías haber descansado allá.

Tenía que hablarte sobre lo de nuestra niña hermosa y no hallaba cómo. Te diste cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – y sonreíste.

- Por favor, no hagas eso, que me haces sentir peor de lo que me siento.

- Dime, ¿qué sucede? – dijiste poniéndote serio y tomaste mi mano.

- Legolas, Calyniel tiene mi misma facultad de ver cosas del futuro.

Te quedaste un momento pensativo y me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas el día que partimos a Minas Tirith? – solo asentiste – Bueno, mientras dormías, vino Gwelyan a buscarme pues Calyniel había tenido una pesadilla.

- ¿Cómo las tuyas?

- Sí – no me atreví a contártela.

- ¿Y sabes lo que soñó?

- Sí, y ya tomé medidas al respecto.

- ¿No puedes contarme?

- Es algo que no va a suceder, por lo que mejor lo olvidamos... Algún día, cuando esto pase, te lo contaré, te lo prometo.

Me quedaste mirando, luego besaste mi mano y dijiste:

- Bueno, ya me contarás... Ahora vuelve a dormir que lo necesitas.

Cerré los ojos, pero no fue por sueño. Me sentía mal, igual como el día que te había engañado dos veces, para forzar la visión en Minas Tirith.

En ese momento, tenía la seguridad de que los Orcos se dirigían a la colonia, para atacarla y me atormentaba la pesadilla de Calyniel. Tú sabes que siempre he pensado que: "Nadie sirve a uno, tan bien como uno mismo", y me cuesta confiar en que alguien pueda hacer las cosas como yo las haría. Y esa vez, estaba confiando la vida de mis niños hermosos a Aragorn y Arwen, ni yo me la creía.

**Capítulo Nº 152:**

No sé, supongo que debo haberme quedado dormida en algún momento, porque desperté con un beso tuyo, el mismo que me hacía sentir peor. Definitivamente, me remordía la conciencia, pues empecé a llorar.

- Mónica, ¿qué te pasa? Por favor dímelo.

No pude más, y te dije:

- Debería haberme quedado en la ciudad con mis niños. Ellos me van a necesitar. Soy la peor de las madres...

- No digas eso y explícate.

- Tengo el presentimiento que los Orcos vienen para acá, lo malo es que no sé cuando atacarán.

- Pero, ¿qué tienen que ver los niños con eso?

- La pesadilla de Calyniel... Ella soñó que los Orcos matarían a Eldarion, a Gwelyan y a ella... – me mirabas con incredulidad – Le avisé a Arwen para que estuviera pendiente, pero tengo miedo que se descuide.

Tu mirada volvió a cambiar, a la misma que tenías la noche que me lastimé el tobillo.

- Levántate, vas a arreglarte y volverás a Minas Tirith a cuidar a los niños, hasta que esto termine.

- Pero...

- Si me contradices, personalmente busco a Gandalf para que te regrese a tu tiempo.

No dije nada, no podía, tenías razón. Saliste mientras yo aún estaba en la cama, me vestí y arreglé algunas cosas. Cuando estaba casi lista, regresaste.

- Apúrate – me dijiste.

En ese momento, no lograba dimensionar cuán enojado estabas, hasta que salimos. No tuvimos que ir hasta donde los caballos, sino que a la salida del sector de las habitaciones, me esperaban seis guardias listos para viajar y mi caballo.

Ese día monté sola, ya que fuiste a hablar con uno de mis escoltas y no hiciste, ni el más pequeño ademán de ir a ayudarme.

Una vez que ya me había subido, te acercaste y me hablaste golpeado:

- Ya sabes, te quedas en la ciudad hasta que mande a buscarlos. Estos guardias se quedarán allá para cuidar de ustedes. Podrás indicarles la forma de hacerlo, pero no dejarán de cuidarlos ni regresarán a la colonia solos. ¿Entendiste? – solo asentí – Si te veo de regreso antes que mande a buscarlos, hablo con Gandalf... Ahora vayan que ya es tarde.

Me agaché hasta el oído de mi caballo y le dije:

- Llévame a Minas Tirith.

Empezó a caminar sin que lo dirigiera, no estaba con deseos de indicarle el camino a tomar, y los guardias se ubicaron atrás mío. En cierta forma fue mejor y no vieron que iba llorando.

Cuando habían pasado como tres horas y ya estaba más calmada, uno de los guardias se acercó y me dijo:

- Mi Señora, el Príncipe Legolas, ¿le avisó que cabalgaríamos toda la noche, para llegar lo antes posible a la ciudad?

No me habías dicho nada, pero no me sorprendió que hubieras dado esa instrucción. Aún así, contesté:

- Sí, me lo había dicho.

El guardia regresó con el resto de la escolta. Entonces, las lágrimas regresaron a mis ojos, pero sin sollozos ni suspiros, solo caían, como esa primera lluvia en la Tierra Media.

Nunca dejé de encontrarte razón en lo que habías hecho, me lo merecía. Habías estado buscando una buena razón, para enviarme a la ciudad y te la había dado. Por otro lado, me preocupabas tú, la colonia, que yo tuviera seis guardias como escolta y, seamos francos, carceleros; en vez que estuvieran contigo para ayudarte a proteger nuestro hogar. Así llegamos a la ciudad, al día siguiente tres horas después del amanecer.

En cuanto llegamos, salió Aragorn a recibirme:

- ¡Mónica! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué sucedió?

Antes que respondiera algo, se adelantó el guardia con el que estuviste hablando antes de partir, y le entregó un mensaje, entonces le contesté:

- Me parece que ahí debe venir la explicación que estás buscando.

- Entonces, vamos al salón para conversar mejor.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos y abrió el mensaje, luego de leerlo, me dijo:

- ¿Le dijiste lo de los niños?

- Sí, debía saberlo.

- Me dice que te quedarás acá hasta que todo esto pase... – no contesté, pues en el camino había tomado una decisión – ¿Mónica?

- Aragorn, necesito una confirmación tuya, es por eso que llegué hasta acá.

- ¿Qué quieres que te confirme?

- ¿Puedes cuidar de los niños, en caso de que nos pase algo con Legolas?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Voy a hacer algo que es casi un suicidio, aunque no moriré, y según lo que suceda, temo por Legolas.

- No te entiendo...

- Yo sí – dijo una voz inconfundible, Gandalf –. Mónica, no te preocupes por los niños, regresa a la colonia, que allá se te va a necesitar más que acá. Dile a Legolas, que yo voy a estar aún unos días en la ciudad.

- Gracias – le dije con una sonrisa y algo más aliviada.

- Ahora, apúrate, ya le dije a tu escolta que te esperaran.

En eso oí un grito en coro, el más hermoso que podía escuchar:

- ¡Mami!

Mis cuatro hermosuras, mis joyas más preciadas, me abrazaron y me llenaron de besos. Pero, esa felicidad terminó cuando les dije que debería irme de nuevo, pero que ellos sabrían que estábamos bien, a través de su hermano. Me volví a despedir de ellos, entonces llevé aparte a mi niño hermoso y le dije:

- Gwelyan, por favor, veas lo que veas, diles que estamos bien. Hay cosas que no vas a entender ahora, pero con el tiempo sabrás qué fue lo que sucedió. No te asustes, con tu papá estaremos bien, ¿de acuerdo? – solo asintió – A propósito, no abandones la ciudad, así sea que veas lo peor – volvió a asentir.

Después le di un beso en la frente y fui a despedirme. Se me acercó Aragorn y me dijo:

- Dile a Legolas que, mañana, voy a enviar algunos soldados a la colonia, como apoyo, no van a ser muchos, porque le envié apoyo a Faramir, pero sé que les servirán.

- No te preocupes que lo que sea, será bienvenido – contesté, monté y mi vista fue a Gandalf, que tenía la misma sonrisa que cuando lo vi por primera vez, e hizo que recordara a mi abuelo. Me hizo una seña de despedida que correspondí. Luego miré a los pequeños, me despedí con la mano y azucé el caballo antes de arrepentirme.

Segunda noche sin dormir y llegamos a la colonia poco antes de medio día.

**Capítulo Nº 153:**

En cuanto la divisé, me agaché al oído de mi caballo y le dije:

- Bien, amigo, si corres como el viento, dejaré que descanses varios días...

No necesité más, y empezó a correr que, a los pocos minutos, habíamos llegado y tú estabas esperándome.

- ¡No te dije que no regresaras!

Bajé del caballo, sin prestarte atención y recogí las cosas, para cumplir con lo que le había prometido a mi palomino.

- ¡Mónica, responde!

Me di vuelta, te miré y dije:

- Traigo dos mensajes importantes de la ciudad.

- ¡No quiero mensajes, quiero que regreses de inmediato allá!

- Uno es de Aragorn, dice que hoy está enviando un grupo de soldados como apoyo, no van a ser muchos, porque tuvo que apoyar a Faramir, pero espera que sirvan.

- ¡Te lo dije, voy a ir a buscar a Gandalf! – diciendo esto, te dirigiste a tu caballo.

- El otro mensaje es, justamente, de él – te detuviste –, y dice que si quieres hablarle, va a estar en la ciudad algunos días. Fue él quién me dijo que era preferible que estuviera aquí... Aragorn y Arwen cuidarán de los niños.

Me quedaste mirando mientras yo llevaba mis cosas a la habitación. Aún las guardaba al entrar tú.

- ¿Cuándo llegó a la ciudad?

- No estoy segura, pero por la cara de Aragorn, debe haber sido ayer. Si deseas hablar con él... – no terminé de hablar, porque sentí algo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No estoy segura, pero creo que si quieres hablar con Gandalf, podrás hacerlo mañana en la noche.

- ¿Viene? – primero sonreí y luego me sorprendí – ¡Mónica!

- Disculpa, pero esto me está llegando de a poco... Junto con Gandalf, vienen Aragorn... y... sí, es él... Gimli.

Había llegado el día anterior con Gandalf y, donde salí tan apurada, no alcancé a verlo.

- Espero que no lo hayas forzado.

- No, esto es algo que me llegó de parte de Gandalf.

- ¿Cómo lo convenciste para regresar?

- Gracias por atribuirme un poder tan grande, pero tú sabes que a él no se le convence, él toma sus propias decisiones. Lo único que me dijo es que me regresara, que aquí se me iba a necesitar más.

- Y tú obedeciste de inmediato.

- Aunque te duela. Para tu información ya había decidido regresar, hicieras lo que hicieras, lo único que hizo fue apoyarme.

Ibas a irte cuando pregunté:

- ¿Vas a seguir enojado?

- Ya tendremos tiempo para conversar. Ahora descansa, que se nota que anoche tampoco dormiste – saliste y me di cuenta que era yo la que estaba enojada, pero no sabía con quién.

Me aseé, cambié y luego fui a recostarme. Estaba tan furiosa que no podía dormir.

Trataba de pensar en otra cosa y no podía. Entonces, decidí no pensar en nada y de esa forma pude conciliar el sueño.

Cuando desperté, era cerca de media noche y estaba sola en la habitación, me levanté y acerqué una de las sillas al balcón para sentarme. La noche estaba como mi alma, triste; sin estrellas y sin Luna, oscura.

Seguía furiosa, y al fin había logrado identificar con quién, era conmigo. Hasta hacía unos días estábamos felices y ahora, solos y sin saber dónde estabas. Los presentimientos y visiones me habían abandonado, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado saber dónde encontrarte.

Como sabía que no lograría nada ahí sentada, decidí ir a dar una vuelta afuera. Me puse la capa larga y salí. Fui a las fuentes y me senté un rato a escucharlas. Cerré por un momento los ojos y te escuché decir:

- Espero que solo sea cansancio.

Continué con los ojos cerrados y contesté:

- Aún no ha llegado el momento.

Sentí que te sentaste a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a los niños en la ciudad?

Abrí los ojos y te miré.

- Crees que no tengo corazón, que no quiero a los niños, ¿verdad?

- ¿Acaso, me equivoco?

- Sí, lo haces. Ellos son algo muy importante para mí. Mi corazón lo tengo dividido en ocho partes importantes: mi hermano, mis hijos, tú y mis amigos; donde estos últimos, entre todos, se dividen un solo pedazo.

- Si es así, yo cuento siete: Gwelyan, Calyniel, Laitaurë, Lalwë, el Príncipe Imrahil, tus amigos y yo.

- Te dije: mis hijos. Me refería a todos, incluyo a mi hija. Por ella estoy tranquila, ya la veré de nuevo... Ahora, por Gwelyan, Calyniel y los mellizos, los dejé en buenas manos, lo comprobé en esta última ida... Mi hermano, sé que es feliz con Ineth... Por mis amigos, no me preocupo, pues sé que todos están bien... Pero, de quién nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme, es por ti. Tuve que tomar una decisión y no me arrepiento. Tú sabes que actúo por impulso y cuando me decido soy terca.

- Me gustaría poder tomar las decisiones, como lo haces tú. A mí aún me duele tener que estar separado de ellos.

Te quedé mirando un momento.

- Legolas, ¿vamos al cuarto? Está refrescando.

Frío, no tenía. Sí, veía que no debíamos seguir ahí.

Me paré y te ofrecí mi mano, tú la tomaste, te levantaste y nos dirigimos al cuarto.

No nos acostamos, solo nos tendimos sobre la cama. Después de un rato que estuvimos así, me di vuelta a mirarte y dije:

- Legolas, no le des más vuelta al asunto, los niños estarán bien en la ciudad y nosotros estaremos bien aquí, porque estamos juntos.

Me acerqué para besarte, pero no correspondiste a mis labios.

- Legolas, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Desde que llegó el mensaje de Faramir, que tengo la impresión que va a pasar algo malo, y no sé lo que es. Por eso te quería a salvo con los niños.

- Te vuelvo a recordar que soy yo la de los presentimientos, pero esta vez tienes razón, van a pasar muchas cosas malas, pero estando juntos, lo superaremos.

- ¿Has visto lo que sucederá?

- Sin forzarlo, son solo una serie de imágenes sin relación. He tratado de ordenarlas sin éxito.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti cuando no estés? – dijiste mientras me abrazabas como hacía, verdaderamente, mucho tiempo que no lo hacías. Para ser más específica, desde cuando acepté casarme contigo.

- Dijimos que no hablaríamos de eso.

- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo.

Pasamos toda la noche conversando. Cuando faltaba como una hora para que amaneciera, me quedé en silencio y poco después te dormiste.

**Capítulo Nº 154:**

Cuando ya amaneció, me levanté, fui al comedor y llevé dos desayunos al cuarto.

Volví a recostarme a tu lado, durmiéndome por un par de horas. Cuando desperté, tú aún dormías. Sé que lo necesitabas. Me acerqué para besarte, abriste los ojos y me miraste.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

- ¿Tenías algo especial o urgente qué hacer?

- Siempre tengo algo que hacer.

- Que hoy se encargue Belaralia. Hace tiempo te dije que, el problema de conocer a alguien, es que ese alguien también te conoce... Hace varios días que no habías dormido.

- Mejor vamos a comer algo – sonreí por la forma en que desviaste al conversación.

- Espera – fui a buscar la bandeja que había llevado más temprano. La puse en la cama y sonreíste.

Fue un momento alegre dentro de todo lo que pasaba. Cuando terminamos, saqué la bandeja, para dejarla sobre una mesa y me preguntaste:

- ¿Cómo lo haces para poder evadirte de los problemas?

Sonreí.

- Con un gran esfuerzo. Pero, si no lo hago puedo enfermar y eso es peor – volví a recostarme a tu lado –. Lo que hago es concentrarme en algo que no sea tan perjudicial, como ahora fue la comida. Siempre trato de tener un tema alegre en que pensar. Además, recuerda que tú también debes cuidarte, una recaída sería fatal, tanto para ti como para mí. Y yo sin ti, sabes que no puedo seguir viviendo.

- No te preocupes que nunca permitiría que cayeras en eso, nuevamente y sé que tú me cuidas igual. ¿Ahora, volverás al tema que te preocupa?

- Aún no, todavía hay tiempo – acaricié tu mejilla, después de un momento continué –. Espero que tu tío encuentre pronto la cura que anda buscando.

- ¿No estás conforme con los niños?

- Como te dije, me gustaría tener otra niña y que el embarazo, fuera sin tanto sobresalto. O acaso, ¿no te gustaría tener otra niña?

- Ya te lo había dicho, lo único que deseaba era que no fueran solo niños o solo niñas, y eso se cumplió. Además, recuerdo que tú lo que deseabas era que no fuera solo uno, y también se cumplió.

- O sea que no quieres más hijos.

- No es eso, a mí también me gustaría tener otro bebé, pero si no se puede, no quiero que te arriesgues.

- Como te dije, primero, tu tío debe encontrar una cura – y sonreí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Con todo lo que ha sucedido estos últimos días, he olvidado tomar la infusión.

- Vas a tener que reiniciar el tratamiento.

- Cuando todo esto termine – volví a quedar pensativa, había retomado el tema sin querer, entonces dije –. Aún me pregunto de quién fue la voz que escuché, la otra vez.

- ¿Cómo era?

- Era de un hombre que me decía que reaccionara.

- ¿No tenía algo especial?

- Era imperiosa, pero suave... me hizo recordar a otra voz que escuché, pero eso es imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- La escuché en mi tiempo y de alguien a quién no conozco.

- ¿Y cómo puede ser posible eso? Escuchar la voz de alguien a quien no conoces.

- Hay muchas cosas posibles en mi tiempo, te lo aseguro.

Te acercaste y me besaste.

- ¿Y por qué fue eso? – pregunté.

- Porque te amo – y volviste a besarme más largo.

- Yo también te amo, pero dejémoslo ahí; porque, si seguimos, no respondo de mí.

Sonreíste y me abrazaste. Había conseguido lo que quería.

- Mejor levantémonos, que hay varias cosas que atender.

- De acuerdo, voy a dejar la bandeja y de ahí pasaré a los puestos de vigilancia.

- ¿Y porqué por allá?

- Quiero comprobar algo.

- ¿Vamos juntos?

- Perfecto, paso a dejar la bandeja, mientras tú atiendes lo pendiente y luego nos encontramos en... – me quedé pensativa.

- ¿En el despacho?

- Bien, y vamos juntos a los puestos de vigilancia – me acerqué y te di un besito. Luego, me quedaste mirando. Mientras sonreías, tomé la bandeja y salí.

Una vez en la cocina, dejé la bandeja en una de las mesas y me senté un momento. Contigo disimulaba mi preocupación, pero eso me agotaba. Sin querer, recordé a un personaje, de una historia que estaba escribiendo en mi tiempo, y sentí pena por él que debía fingir algo que no era. Luego, respiré profundo y fui al despacho. Tú estabas con Belaralia.

Con él, como ya había dicho, nunca nos llevamos bien, tampoco mal; solo no nos llevábamos. Era como yo digo: nos masticábamos, pero no nos tragábamos. Por lo que yo te decía que, no era necesario que todos en la Tierra Media, tuvieran que simpatizarme, y con Belaralia me pasaba justamente eso. Era distante y sumamente serio conmigo, pero contigo era otro. Muchas veces, desde el balcón del cuarto, los había visto conversando y riendo. La primera vez que los vi así, realmente me sorprendió, y, para mí, fue tan grande, como la que me llevé cuando recordé la conversación, que sostuve con él, poco después de regresar de los puestos de vigilancia, a donde fuimos los tres.

Ustedes fueron al despacho y yo a las fuentes, donde quedaste de pasar a buscarme para ir a almorzar.

Estaba tratando de unir las imágenes que tenía, sin forzar una visión, pero como te había dicho, era imposible. Me detuve en una imagen, donde te veía luchando con dos orcos, mientras un tercero se acercaba a tu espalda; yo no tenía más flechas y estaba luchando con espada, algo alejada. Tenía esa imagen fija en mi mente, cuando escuché la voz de Belaralia:

- Mi Señora, el Príncipe Legolas dice si puede ir al despacho.

Fue como si me despertara.

- ¿Ah? Sí, ya voy, gracias.

- Mi Señora, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Es usted la que parece preocupada.

- Hay motivos de sobra para que esté preocupada – nuevamente se fijó la imagen en mi mente, y dije –. No quiero que le suceda nada a Legolas.

- Mi Señora, ¿algo le va a pasar?

- No – dije, volviendo a despertar –, no te preocupes, que cuando estamos juntos nada malo le sucede. Mejor voy al despacho.

Me paré y fui a verte.

**Capítulo Nº 155:**

Al entrar estabas viendo el mapa, por lo que dije:

- ¿Quieres que fuerce una visión de dónde se encuentran en este momento?

Te acercaste, me abrazaste y sonriendo dijiste:

- Nunca, te amo demasiado para pedirte algo así – y me besaste muy sutilmente, pero que casi me hace perder el control.

Cuando nos separamos un poco, te pregunté:

- ¿Entonces?...

Querías que te explicara los motivos por los que había dado instrucciones para que, en los puestos de vigilancia, no descuidaran la zona norte.

Luego que te expliqué lo que pensaba, fuimos a almorzar y después nos dirigimos al sector de las fuentes, donde me preguntaste:

- ¿Has pensado en Gwelyan?

- Igual que en todos. ¿Por qué?

- Si puede ver a través de nuestros ojos...

- No te preocupes, hablé con él antes de regresar; estará bien.

- ¿Sabes? Es distinto todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando formé parte de la Comunidad, luché porque amo esta Tierra, que Sauron hubiera convertido en un sitio horrible, y lo hice sin mayor preocupación más que por los amigos... Después vino Merlín, con él te conocí y, entonces, luché también para que no tomara el control de la Tierra Media, pero siempre tratando de protegerte... Ahora, nuevamente, es distinto. Quiero proteger la colonia y me preocupan los niños y tú... Las dos primeras veces, sabía que podría hacerlo; ahora, no estoy tan seguro.

- Legolas, la vida, muchas veces, nos pone en situaciones similares. Uno puede tomarlas siempre de la misma forma, pero todas, son diferentes... ¿Recuerdas el día en que regresaste con Gimli a Lothlórien? Yo estaba practicando y las flechas salían desviadas – asentiste sonriendo –. Bueno, es lo mismo, yo apuntaba, disparaba y caían donde se les antojaba. En ese momento, no hubiera podido realizar dos tiros iguales, aunque hacía exactamente lo mismo... Pero, ¿sabes? En ese momento, llegó el mejor de los profesores, que me dio otra visión de lo que hacía... No me digas que no podrás con esto, yo sé que sí.

- Siempre has confiado en mí.

- Te di a guardar lo más preciado que tengo, y hasta el momento no me he equivocado, y no creo que vaya a hacerlo... Acabo de acordarme de algo, ¿me acompañas?

- ¿Dónde?

- Ven – dije sonriendo, me puse de pie y tomé tu mano, casi obligándote a seguirme. Te llevé a la habitación, tomé mi arco y te dije:

- ¿Vamos a practicar? Hace mucho que no lo hago. Como será que ya se había transformado en un adorno.

Sonreíste y tomaste tu arco.

- Bueno, vamos, para ver si te acuerdas de todo.

Con el arco estuvimos practicando dos horas y cerca de una hora con la espada. Realmente, lo mío era el arco, porque, según tú, con la espada no mataba ni a un muerto. Lo único que tenía una gran habilidad para esquivar, que era lo que te dejaba más tranquilo.

Estábamos en eso, cuando llegó Belaralia a avisar que había llegado el grupo de Minas Tirith.

Nos apuramos para ir a recibirlos, entonces me acordé de algo y te dije:

- Ve tú, yo los esperaré aquí – te sorprendieron mis palabras, por lo que te expliqué –. Lo que pasa es que le prometí a mi caballo, que lo dejaría descansar varios días, el pobre tuvo que ir y venir de Minas Tirith muchas veces y casi sin descanso.

- Vamos, yo te llevo.

Sabías que no rechazaría esa invitación.

Cuando íbamos a encontrarlos, te dije:

- ¿No te parece tonto ir de esta forma?

- A mí no, al contrario, me encanta – sujetaste firme mi cintura, acercando tu cuerpo al mío, besando mi cuello mientras acaricié tu mejilla.

Poco después, encontramos al grupo que venía. No hubo necesidad de contarles, que ya habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias, y nos fuimos conversando hasta la colonia; claro, después de explicarles por qué íbamos en tu caballo.

La cena fue especial. Se te veía más animado. Al terminar, salí con Gandalf a dar una vuelta por la colonia. Él no la conocía, y según me explicó, no había ido antes para no recordarme mi promesa, pero en esa ocasión, consideró que era necesaria su presencia.

Le conté de las imágenes que tenía y no había podido ordenar. Entonces, para tranquilizarme, me dijo que tuviera confianza. Luego, regresamos al comedor y fuimos a descansar.

Después de acostarnos, me preguntaste:

- Mónica, ¿forzaste algo?

- A ver, no estoy mareada, no me duele la cabeza, ni me he desmayado... no, no he forzado nada – sonreí –. Pierde cuidado que Gandalf no me lo va a pedir. Si recuerdas bien, él nunca lo ha hecho, siempre me lo he impuesto yo.

Acariciaste mi espalda. Entonces te dije:

- Legolas, no hagas eso, por favor.

- Disculpa, fue sin querer.

Y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, con lo que me dormí. Pero, como te dije, estaba preocupada; y así, desperté un par de horas después. Tú dormías, mientras yo pensaba. Poco después, más tranquila al verte dormido, hice lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, todos recorrimos la colonia para que se ubicaran bien. Con Gandalf coincidimos en pensar que el ataque vendría del norte y no, como ustedes pensaban, del sur.

Después de almorzar, ya no pude disimular mi preocupación y me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué sucede? Estás nerviosa.

- Van a atacar hoy al oscurecer. Estoy segura.

- Entonces, hay que avisarles al resto.

Y así lo hicimos. Dentro de toda nuestra preocupación, quién logró sacarnos una sonrisa a todos, fue Gimli que te dijo:

- Bueno, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿qué te parecería hacer otra competencia?

- De acuerdo, Gimli, por los viejos tiempos.

Poco después, me acerqué a él y le dije:

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

Luego, nos preparamos para recibir a estos visitantes indeseados.

**Capítulo Nº 156:**

Habíamos dividido a todos en pequeños grupos, que defendieran distintos sectores. Como, con Gandalf, insistimos que el ataque vendría del norte, los cinco estuvimos en ese sector, junto con Belaralia y otros dos guardias. Miles de veces me he recriminado por haber hablado de más en las fuentes. No hace mucho tiempo, que me di cuenta que Belaralia no iba a estar en ese puesto, sino en el otro punto débil que tiene la colonia, el mismo por el cual hacía tiempo había tomado camino a Aglarond.

En un principio, habías insistido que me quedara en uno de los puestos de vigilancia, pero cuando te dije que yo me quedaría a tu lado y que, si estabas dispuesto a estar conmigo, no tendría ningún inconveniente en estar en ese sitio, no seguiste insistiendo.

Cuando ya estuvo oscuro, escuchamos el cuerno del puesto de vigilancia norte, y te sonreí. Preparé una flecha y segundos después atacaron. Nunca había visto tanto Orco junto con Merlín. Pero empecé a disparar como pude, tratando de no pensar mucho.

Mi mente que trabaja rápido, en un segundo te miré, recordando tus palabras de que no podrías defender la colonia. Pero no era así, seguías siendo el mismo Elfo del que me enamoré. Siempre has podido defender todo y a todos con el mismo valor; que a cualquiera que te veía luchando, erizaba la piel.

Recordando la imagen que no podía sacar de mi mente, guardé una flecha. Me defendí, en forma bastante discreta, con la espada, pero al menos me conservaba con vida.

En eso, vi a Aragorn que había caído. Fue instintivo, tomé la flecha que había guardado y la disparé al Orco que lo iba a atacar. En ese instante, me di cuenta lo que había hecho y tomé la espada, con la intención de acercarme a ti. Te miré y vi la imagen, estaba por gritarte, cuando vi que Belaralia se atravesó entre el Orco, que te iba a atacar por detrás, y tú; mientras le enterraban la espada que iba dirigida a ti. Entonces, la mía, la tomé y la lancé como si fuera cuchillo, matando al Orco.

Según tú, fue la peor estupidez que pude hacer, pues ya te habías dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, y podrías haberlo matado tú mismo. Lo malo fue que, con todo eso, perdí concentración...

Iba a acercarme, cuando sentí un dolor en la espalda, a la altura del hombro derecho, que fue como si un hierro candente me hubiera tocado. El dolor fue tan fuerte que caí de rodillas, llegaste hasta donde estaba, te miraba, tenías lágrimas en los ojos, algo me decías, pero no podía escucharte, se me empezó a nublar la vista y se me cerraron los ojos.

Desperté dos días después, llevándome una gran sorpresa. Al abrir los ojos:

- Esa... mirada – era mi hermano.

- Sigue durmiendo – me contestó, sonriendo.

- ¿Legolas? – se me volvían a cerrar los ojos.

- Ineth lo mandó a descansar, no le digamos que despertaste – quise sonreír, pero no podía – Lo sé, sonreíste, pero ahora duerme.

Pasaron cerca de dos días más, para que volviera a despertar y, al abrir los ojos, estaba Ineth conmigo. No es que no quisiera a mi hermano y a mi amiga, pero a quién quería ver era a ti. Ella lo sabía y me dijo:

- Mónica, no se preocupe, lo llamo inmediatamente, resista un momento, él está afuera.

Ella se levantó rápido, mientras mis ojos volvían a querer cerrarse. Como ella dijo, en unos segundos estuviste conmigo.

- Mónica, no te preocupes, estoy bien... Ahora estoy bien. Descansa, ya no me moveré de aquí.

En total fueron seis días que estuve así, entre dormida y despierta.

Según me explicaron después, cuando me hirieron y perdí el conocimiento, llegó mi hermano con un grupo de soldados a ayudarnos. Fue Gandalf, quién le avisó lo que ocurría y como siempre llegó con las justas.

Quién también llegó, poco después que él, fue tu hermano con un grupo de soldados enviados por tu padre. A pesar que no querías avisarle, Belaralia lo hizo.

Al enterarse que había resultado herida, quién llegó fue tu tío, pero gracias a esa última flecha que disparé, Aragorn pudo salvarme.

Para cuando desperté bien, Gandalf con Aragorn y sus soldados, ya se habían regresado a la ciudad, al igual que tu hermano. Gimli, mi hermano e Ineth se quedaron.

La herida había sido profunda, pero tu tío nos cuidaba bien, y digo "nos cuidaba", porque eso era lo que hacía... mi herida había sido en el hombro, la tuya en el corazón. Pasabas todo el día conmigo. Me habías pedido no hablar, aún, de lo que había pasado, por lo que en general conversábamos de tonterías, nos contábamos historias, jugábamos, en pocas palabras; nos evadíamos de lo que nos hacía sufrir.

Eso duró cinco días, hasta que llegó tu tío, recuerdo, muy serio y te dijo:

- Legolas, necesito conversar con Mónica a solas.

Me miraste y dijiste:

- Estaré afuera – solo asentí y saliste.

Tu tío acercó una silla y me dijo:

- Mónica, necesito tu ayuda.

- Claro, sabes que conmigo cuentas para lo que sea.

- Anoche, Legolas conversó conmigo para que hablara con su padre, porque quiere regresar al Bosque Negro y dejar la colonia – la cara que puse no dejaba lugar a dudas –. Veo que no sabías nada.

- No, nada.

- Yo sé que a ti no te gusta permanecer allá mucho tiempo, y lo entiendo. Por eso necesito que me ayudes. Lo que sucedió aquí lo afectó mucho. No sé si te habrás fijado que casi ni ha salido del cuarto, y ahora sé que debe estar esperando al otro lado de la puerta... El Príncipe Imrahil se ha hecho cargo de los asuntos de la colonia, pero él e Ineth deben regresar a Dol Amroth. ¿No sé si me entiendes?

- Perfectamente... ¿Cuándo crees que podré levantarme?

- Te diría que hoy, pero asegurémonos bien y que sea mañana. Eso sí, no quieras mover, aún, el brazo.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré... Ahora, con respecto a Legolas, lo convenceré de que se quede. Pero, por favor, digámosle que viniste a ver cómo seguía mi herida.

- Además, te tengo una noticia... creo saber lo que ha causado todos los problemas a nuestra gente... Me dicen que el día que te confirmaron el embarazo de Gwelyan, no te sentías muy bien y que te dieron una infusión para evitar esas molestias.

- Correcto.

- Esa infusión es lo común, que han tenido todas las que han tenido problemas en el parto.

- O sea que por culpa de ese té... he vivido los peores momentos de mi vida.

- Así es. Pero el conocer la causa, me abre la posibilidad de encontrar una cura. ¿Aún quieres tener otro bebé?

- Claro que quiero... Aunque falta tan poco para que regrese a mi tiempo.

- No desesperes. Vas a ver como no voy a demorar. En cuanto regrese al Bosque Negro, trabajaré en eso. La próxima vez que nos veamos, será porque tengo buenas noticias. Ahora, voy a decirle a Legolas que pase, ya debe estar nervioso.

- Gracias y mañana voy a hacerlo salir, así sea lo último que haga.

Realmente, esa era mi idea, ya que no imaginé que tan profunda era tu herida, y que nuestra conversación apresuraría todo.

**Capítulo Nº 157:**

Él salió y tú entraste, preguntando:

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Mañana ya voy a poder levantarme.

- ¿Y para decirte eso, me pidió que saliera?

Sonreí.

- No, no fue solo para eso – te habías sentado conmigo –. Además, me contó que, está casi seguro, de haber encontrado la causa de que deba estar cuidándome, para no embarazarme, y con eso empezaría a buscar una cura.

Te miré y estabas serio.

- Legolas, ¿qué sucede?

- Nada.

- Mírame – apartaste la vista, me senté bien y te dije –. ¡Sal de acá!

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero ver lo que haces y que si sigues así, vas a terminar haciéndomelo a mí. Hace unos días atrás, habíamos hablado de este tema, y me dijiste que también deseabas otro bebé. Y ahora, veo que no quieres tocar el tema. Entonces, si no quieres hablar de eso, por favor, sal de aquí.

Te levantaste y saliste del cuarto, pero sentía que estabas afuera. Cinco minutos después, volviste a entrar.

- Al menos, déjame explicarte por qué cambié de opinión.

- Cuando algo no lo sé, pido una explicación, pero cuando sé perfectamente los motivos, solo reacciono... ¿Quieres que te diga lo que pasa? Quieres liberarte de responsabilidades. El tener otro bebé, sería aumentarlas. ¿Te has dado cuenta que en todos estos días, no has mencionado para nada a los niños? En un principio, pensé que sería porque querías que esté bien para mandar a buscarlos, ahora me probaste que no es así... Legolas, te conozco. Estoy conciente que sabes qué vino a decirme tu tío. Desde ya te digo que yo no voy a ir... No eres el primero que pierde un ser querido, ni vas a ser el último. Estoy dispuesta a estar contigo, pero no a huir contigo. Alguna vez me lo dijiste, yo enfrento las responsabilidades, aunque en primer momento arranque, sé que debo enfrentarlas y te voy a ser franca, muchas veces me apoyé en ti para hacerlo. Si quieres apoyarte en mí, no hay problema, hazlo, pero no huyas.

No contestaste, solo volviste a salir. Quise seguirte, pero no podía.

Media hora después, llegó Ineth; y al verme sola, preguntó:

- ¿Y el Príncipe Legolas?

- Ineth – le contesté –, necesito que ubiques a Nebridë, por favor. Dile que necesito urgente hablar con él.

- No se preocupe que lo acabo de ver, le digo que venga inmediatamente.

Salió y cinco minutos después, llegó tu tío.

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa? Ineth me dijo que me necesitabas urgente ¿y Legolas?

- Necesito levantarme.

- Pero habíamos quedado de acuerdo que lo harías mañana.

- Sí, lo que sucede es que discutimos y le dije cosas que iba a decírselas mañana, por eso necesito levantarme.

Me quedó mirando unos segundos y me dijo:

- De acuerdo, a ver, te voy a ayudar, porque vas a estar algo mareada.

- No te preocupes, que ya me estoy acostumbrando – bromeé.

Realmente, él tenía razón estaba bastante mareada. Me hizo caminar por la habitación, hasta que ya podía valerme por mí misma, que debe haber sido después de unos veinte minutos.

En ese momento, hizo que me volviera a sentar y me dijo:

- Esto se te va a ir pasando de a poco, pero ahora puedes movilizarte, no lo hagas muy rápido, ni estés mucho tiempo de pie, porque puedes perder el equilibrio. Ahora, quédate sentada que le voy a decir a Ineth que venga a ayudarte para que te cambies.

Solo asentí y salió. Poco después, llegó Ineth que me ayudó a vestirme y le dije:

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Por supuesto.

- Acompáñame hasta la puerta de una habitación. Lo que pasa es que no me atrevo a llegar sola. Una vez ahí, me dejas.

- De acuerdo.

No necesitaba de presentimientos ni visiones para encontrarte. Sabía que si no querías dejar el sector de habitaciones, debías estar en el otro cuarto, al que ibas cuando discutíamos.

En cuanto llegamos, te sentí adentro, me afirmé en el umbral de la puerta, le hice una seña a mi amiga para que supiera que estaba bien y se alejó. Entonces, golpeé a la puerta. Cuando abriste, realmente, te sorprendiste.

- Mónica, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Puedo pasar? Necesitamos terminar la conversación y, tu tío me dijo que no estuviera mucho tiempo de pie.

Me ayudaste a entrar y nos sentamos a los pies de la cama.

- No deberías haberte levantado.

- Temprano, tu tío me dijo que ya podía hacerlo, pero que mejor esperáramos hasta mañana. Lo único que hice, fue apoyarme en lo que me dijo primero.

- Aún así.

- Legolas, tú sabes que no me gusta discutir contigo, pero me dolió lo que me dijo tu tío, primero, y tu reacción, después... Haberle pedido a él que hablara conmigo de algo que querías hacer. Me dejaste a la altura de tu padre, sabiendo lo que siento por él. Sé que tu tío se dio cuenta de eso y por ello me contó lo otro, que debe haberlo conservado en secreto para darme después la sorpresa. Eso te dará una idea de lo preocupado que debe estar y lo entiendo. Ahora, yo también lo estoy. Hace unos días, me pediste que no querías hablar, todavía, de lo que había pasado, yo estuve de acuerdo, pero ahora vamos a tener que tocar el tema.

Te paraste e ibas hacia la puerta.

- Legolas, no me obligues a perseguirte por todo este sector – sabía que no lo abandonarías, no querías salir y ni siquiera en esa oportunidad lo harías.

- Hay temas que es mejor no recordar.

- Como tu pelea con Aragorn en Minas Tirith, o la semana que pasé en mi habitación cuando forcé la visión de las tropas de Merlín, también podría ser la muerte de Merlín, o cuando le contaste a tu padre que estaba esperando a Gwelyan, o enfermé después de seis meses de no verte, ¿sigo?... Como esos ejemplos hay varios, pero todos en su oportunidad los hablamos – volviste a sentarte y con la vista fija en el piso –. ¿Sabes? En todo lo que te mencioné, he sido yo quién ha exigido conversarlo, y ahora, aunque no lo hemos conversado, sí he pensado mucho en eso. Sé lo que no te ha gustado...

- Nada de lo que ha pasado me ha gustado. Sabía que iba a pasar algo malo, pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser así.

- Iba a ser peor.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Aún sigues pensando que fue un capricho mío regresar?... No, no fue capricho, por eso que Gandalf me apoyó. Si no hubiera venido, Aragorn hubiera muerto, al igual que tú... y sabes qué hubiera pasado, que los niños hubieran quedado sin sus padres... ¿Recuerdas los días que me quedé en Lothlórien, esos doce días? Galadriel me enseñó que cuando hay una visión, como la que tuvo Calyniel, la única que podía modificarla era ella, yo podía ayudarla, pero no modificarla, por eso hice cuanto estuvo en mi poder hacer... Ahora, ¿quieres culpar a alguien por la muerte de Belaralia? Cúlpame a mí. El día que le pediste que fuera a las fuentes a buscarme, sin querer, le dije mi temor que te pasara algo. Aunque nunca nos llevamos bien, tampoco era para desearle lo que pasó.

- Pero que si yo te hubiera permitido forzar las visiones necesarias, tú podrías haber hecho algo por evitarlo.

- No, como te dije, podía hacer una modificación y la hice, inconcientemente, cuando él fue a las fuentes. Nunca imaginé lo que iba a hacer.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y luego continué:

- Legolas, no sé si este será el momento apropiado, pero tengo una historia que quiero que escuches, se llama "Cita con la Muerte". Es la historia de un Señor y su siervo... Un día este Señor, le dijo a su siervo: "Ve al mercado y compra provisiones para los dos, pues realizaremos un viaje muy largo". El siervo, salió y poco después regresó muy asustado. El Señor le preguntó: "¿Qué te sucede que estás tan asustado?" "Mi Señor – dijo entonces el siervo –, en el mercado me he encontrado con la Muerte, que me ha mirado en forma extraña, por favor, os lo suplico, autorizadme a abandonar la ciudad y os esperaré en el siguiente pueblo, porque temo que me quiera llevar". Como el Señor le apreciaba tanto, lo autorizó y, personalmente, fue a hacer las compras al mercado. Al llegar, se encontró con la Muerte, se acercó a ella. Luego de saludarla, le preguntó: "¿Por qué has asustado a mi siervo?" y la Muerte le dijo: "Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarlo. Pero, me sorprendió encontrarlo aquí, cuando hoy tendría que llevármelo desde el siguiente pueblo"... La raza de los Hombres siempre ha tenido que vivir con el temor a la muerte. Pero aún así siempre miramos adelante.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero hay algo que tú no sabes... El día que le pedí que fuera a buscarte a las fuentes, me dijo que cuando esto pasara quería partir a Eldamar.

Te miré y me puse de pie, no me preguntes cómo lo hice para llegar a la puerta, pero lo hice. La abrí y dije:

- Siéntete en libertad de hacer lo que tu corazón te pida. Ya sea el Bosque Negro o Eldamar. Yo no voy a detenerte.

**Capítulo Nº 158:**

Fui a nuestro cuarto y me recosté. Creo haber estado una media hora pensando, cuando me dormí, increíblemente estaba cansada, como si hubiera caminado durante horas. No me despertaron en todo el resto del día, así abrí los ojos cuando ya había oscurecido. Estaba sola en la habitación, me levanté y me asomé al balcón. No había Luna y muy pocas estrellas. No quería llorar, pero el estar ahí sola traía a mi mente muchos recuerdos, todos felices y las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, mas no las dejé salir. Regresé a la cama, volví a recostarme y tomé una decisión, quizás la más dolorosa mientras estuve allá. Esperaría un par de días a estar bien, en los cuales hablaría con tu tío y mi hermano, para que no se preocuparan y te dejaran el control de la colonia, que sabrías qué hacer. Por mientras, yo arreglaría todo para ir a buscar a los niños, y me iría con ellos a Lothlórien.

Así amaneció, me levanté y salí con dirección al comedor. Todos se habían esforzado para que quedara como si nada hubiera sucedido, y lo habían logrado, con algunas excepciones que eran detalles. En el comedor, me encontré con tu tío, que se acercó.

- Mónica, ¿por qué te levantaste? Deberías estar aún en cama.

- Ya me siento mejor y necesito estar mejor. ¿Sabes si mi hermano ya se levantó?

Mi hermano nunca tuvo la costumbre de nosotros, de despertar y quedarse en la cama. Él se levantaba, tomaba desayuno temprano y se ponía a trabajar. Aún después de la boda seguía con su misma rutina. Por eso no me sorprendió que tu tío me dijera:

- Hace rato, fue a supervisar unos trabajos en el sector norte.

- Gracias.

- Espero que no estés pensando en ir para allá.

- Necesito hablar con ustedes. Por lo que voy a ir a buscarlo.

- No te preocupes, desayuna que yo pediré que le digan que venga.

- Gracias.

Comí por compromiso, ya que después de enviar a alguien a buscarlo, me hizo compañía mientras desayunaba. Cuando llegó el Príncipe Imrahil, los tres fuimos al despacho.

- Mónica, ¿qué paso? – me preguntó tu tío.

- Estoy cansada, agotada y así no podría convencer a Legolas de nada. No se preocupen más de la colonia, devuélvanle el control a él, que decida qué hará... En este momento, tiene solo dos posibilidades en mente y ninguna de las dos incluye la colonia... Yo en un par de días, me voy a Minas Tirith por los niños y de ahí nos iremos a Lothlórien – miré a mi hermano y le dije –. La gallina va a darle independencia a su polluelo más querido.

- ¿Por qué dices que está pensando en dos posibilidades? ¿Cuáles, que no incluyen la colonia? – tu tío no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Una es la que ya conoces, el Bosque Negro. La otra es Eldamar. A una no quiero ir; a la otra, no puedo... Sigan mi consejo, y... no saben cuánto les agradezco su ayuda.

Después de decir esto, salí de la habitación. Había dormido casi todo el día anterior y, te juro, que estaba cansada. Fui al cuarto de los mellizos, para ver si algo de ahí pudiera necesitarlo, luego pasé al de Calyniel y, por último, por el de Gwelyan. Guardé las cosas en un bolso y fui al nuestro.

El día estaba hermoso, con un Sol claro que iluminaba toda la habitación y afuera se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, corría un vientecillo suave que movía la cortina delgada. Se notaba que estábamos en _tuile_. Lo único que no iba con el ambiente, era como me sentía.

Dejé el bolso en una silla y fui a tirarme atravesada en la cama. Cerré los ojos esperando escucharte diciendo: "Espero que solo sea cansancio", pero no pasó nada y en ese momento, sí, lo estaba.

Después de estar un rato así, me paré para arreglar mis cosas, ya que en cuanto me sintiera bien, me iría.

Muy cerca de la hora de almuerzo, golpearon a la puerta y al abrir, era mi hermano.

- Mónica, ¿podemos conversar?

- Claro, pasa.

Entró y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras, seguí arreglando mis cosas.

- Veo que ya tienes casi todo listo.

- Sí, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

- Mónica, ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

- Sí, estoy salvando lo poco que queda por salvar.

- Recién me dijiste que le dabas libertad a tu polluelo más querido – solo asentí –. ¿Qué pasaría si se arrepintiera y quisiera estar contigo y los niños?

Lo miré, en mi corazón por un segundo brilló una luz de esperanza, pero era solo una situación hipotética.

- Sabe dónde encontrarme, y hasta cuándo... Sé lo que piensas y te digo que no podría hacerlo, ya te dije que estoy cansada – me senté en otra silla cercana –. Me pareciera que estoy corriendo desde que llegué a la Tierra Media y, ahora, lo único que quiero es descansar.

- Hazlo acá. Yo sé que puedes dirigir esto, no es difícil. La colonia tiene su propio funcionamiento, que estoy seguro tú conoces mucho mejor que yo... Mónica, yo sé que Legolas te va a necesitar más cerca que en Lothlórien. Para construir esta colonia, estuvo a punto de perderte. Ahora, por defenderla, perdió a Belaralia y estuvo a punto de perderte a ti, nuevamente. ¿Vas a dejarlo así? No lo creo. Recuerda, que eres mi hermana y, te conozco... No arregles nada, mandemos a buscar a los niños y vamos, que te enseñaré lo que necesitas saber.

- Sé por qué viniste tú y no Nebridë... Esos ojos – dije sonriendo y obligándolo a bajar la vista, y así... –. Claro que después de esto, voy a necesitar unas largas vacaciones.

- Te aseguro que las tendrás...

Así fue como empecé a ver todo lo relacionado con la colonia, en eso ocupaba casi todo mi tiempo. Mi hermano se quedó dos semanas conmigo. Mientras me encargaba de todo, no te vi. Tenía noticias tuyas a través de tu tío, que se quedó con nosotros, cerca de dos meses.

Una semana después de la conversación con mi hermano, Ineth llegó con mis niños hermosos y la "Dama de Compañía" enviada por Galadriel (la misma que envió cuando me necesitaste en el Bosque Negro), para que me ayudara a cuidarlos, mientras yo veía los asuntos de la colonia. Te seré franca, no me gustó mucho la idea, pero confié en la sabiduría de Galadriel. A otro que vi poco fue a Gimli, que se quedó hasta que se fue mi hermano. Siempre supuse que debía haber estado contigo, y realmente, espero que haya sido así.

Ni los niños lograron hacer que salieras del sector de las habitaciones, y sé que Gwelyan lo intentó, pues me fue a preguntar por qué no querías ir con él a montar, y por qué tú estabas en otra habitación. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de siete años lo que pasaba, si ni yo misma podía darme una respuesta coherente? Pero hice lo mejor que pude y, al menos, no siguió preguntando.

Unos días después que se fue mi hermano, tu tío fue a verme al despacho y me encontró llorando.

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa?

- No sé si podré seguir con esto, me hace falta. Trato de hacerme la idea que está de viaje, y que en cualquier momento vendrá, pero no lo hace.

- ¿Y por qué no vas tú? Te aseguro que te necesita tanto como tú a él. Pero ambos son orgullosos... Cede tú esta vez. Con Legolas hemos estado conversando todos estos días, y ¿sabes de qué? De ti. No importa cual sea el primer tema, siempre termina contándome cosas que les pasaron juntos. Le dolió lo último que le dijiste, aunque tenías razón.

- Acepté hacerme cargo de la colonia, pero creo que, si esto no se soluciona pronto, voy a terminar dejándolo.

- Mónica, no desvíes la conversación. ¿Por qué no vas a conversar con él?

- No puedo – esa era la repuesta que siempre le di, cuando me hacía esa pregunta.

Sequé las últimas lágrimas y salí del despacho. Sentía que me ahogaba y quería respirar. Fui a ver a los niños que jugaban cerca de las fuentes. Corrían, se mojaban, reían. Dentro de todo se veían felices. Me invitaron a jugar con ellos, pero no pude. Después de un rato, regresé al despacho.

Pasaron los días y tu tío seguía insistiendo que fuera a verte. Hasta que un día, después del desayuno, se me acercó y dijo:

- Mónica, como sea, debes hablar hoy con Legolas.

- No puedo – iba saliendo del comedor.

- Mañana, antes del amanecer, se va.

Me detuve para decirle:

- Bueno, es su decisión. Dije que no lo detendría y no lo haré.

**Capítulo Nº 159:**

Fui a ver unos pendientes y luego me dirigí al cuarto, donde me recosté y las palabras de tu tío, seguían dando vuelta en mi cabeza. Estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir. Estaba triste y furiosa, pero no podía llorar. Peor que eso no podía estar.

Debo haber estado así unos quince minutos, cuando golpearon a la puerta. Pensé que sería tu tío, que iba a tratar de convencerme de que hablara contigo. Me levanté y fui a abrir, dándome cuenta que me había equivocado, no era él, eras tú.

- Mónica, ¿puedo pasar? – te dejé entrar, pero la puerta, sólo la junté – ¿No vas a cerrar?

- No.

Nos sentamos en las sillas.

- ¿Te dijo mi tío, que me voy mañana?

- Sí – no podía decir más de lo que decía.

- Mónica, ¿por qué no vamos juntos, con los niños?

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde tu padre? No, no más. Mi hermano me hizo ver que éste es mi hogar ahora. Durante mucho tiempo he añorado los Bosques de Lórien, tú lo sabes, pero él tiene razón, hogar es donde están quienes quieres, y yo quiero a los niños, ellos están aquí, entonces, éste es mi hogar. No necesito ir a buscarlo a ningún otro sitio.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Porque te amo y sé que no eres así. Siempre he sido yo la cobarde que a la primera dificultad, huye. Con todo ha sido así. En este momento, estoy aquí por mi hermano, de lo contrario, me hubiera ido hace tiempo.

- ¿Crees que estoy huyendo?

- Y si no es así, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Doy vuelta una hoja.

- Da vuelta la hoja, pero no botes el libro... ¿Ya hablaste con los niños o también quieres que yo les explique esto?

- No te preocupes, que yo hablaré con ellos.

Me miraste un momento, luego te paraste y fuiste a la puerta. En cuanto dejaste de verme, empecé a llorar. Antes que llegaras a la puerta, susurré, en tono de suplica:

- Por favor, no te vayas.

Te diste vuelta, me quedaste mirando, te acercaste lentamente, tomaste mis manos y dijiste:

- No puedo quedarme acá.

- Si yo pude hacerlo... sabiendo que te encontrabas... a unos cuantos pasos..., si he podido... hacerme cargo... de la colonia... No veo... cómo no vas... a poder... superar... lo que sucedió acá... Por esas casualidades... que tiene la vida..., ¿has conversado... con Gwelyan sobre... lo que sucedió?

Solo negaste con la cabeza.

- Deberías haberlo hecho... estaba tan confundido... como tú... Yo intenté... explicarle todo... lo mejor... posible... Por un momento..., llegué a pensar... que podía no asimilarlo..., pero me equivoqué.

- Es como tú.

- No, la verdad... es mejor que nosotros... Ha probado ser juicioso. Algo de lo que ambos carecemos... Disculpa, te dije que no te detendría y lo estoy haciendo.

Me miraste y besaste mis manos.

- No hagas eso, por favor – te dije, soltándote –. Tú te vas y esto me hace daño.

- No te preocupes...

- ¿Qué no me preocupe del dolor que siento?

- No... no te preocupes que me quedaré. Ya te lo había dicho, no podría vivir sin ti – volviste a tomar mis manos –. Sabía que, si quería irme, no debía verte, pero mi tío me dijo que no te diría nada – hiciste que me parara – y aunque sabía que lo hacía para obligarme – me abrazaste, yo temblaba – a verte, vine corriendo el riesgo de arrepentirme de marcharme – tus labios se acercaron a los míos besándome, como hacía tiempo lo deseaba.

Cuando nos separamos un poco, te dije:

- Legolas, pero debes salir de esta sección. No puedes quedarte eternamente aquí.

- Lo sé, pero no creo estar preparado para ir afuera.

- Lo estás – después dije una gran mentira –. Tú no lo sabes, pero a mí también me costó convencerme de salir, pero cuando lo hice vi que estaba todo, casi como antes. Ahora ya está mucho mejor – te miré directo a los ojos para decirte – Vamos, verás que tengo razón.

- No, por favor, aún no.

- Sí, iremos juntos, como cuando fuimos a ver a tu padre para comunicarle lo de la boda... Te prometo que no será peor que eso.

Tomé tu mano firme, recién cuando me correspondiste, empecé a caminar y tú un paso detrás de mío. Cuando salimos del cuarto, besé tu mano y nos dirigimos afuera. Realmente, había llegado _tuile_, se notaba en el aire. Saliendo del sector de habitaciones, achicaste el paso e hice lo mismo. Me dirigí al sector de las fuentes, donde sabía estarían los niños.

Cuando te vieron, se pusieron felices, invitándote a jugar con ellos. No lo hiciste, pero nos sentamos un rato a verlos correr y mojarse entre ellos. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero quién nos miraba de lejos, era tu tío.

Después los seis fuimos al comedor. Tu tío estaba allá y te diré que estaba dichoso. Lo que sí, no te separaste de mi lado, almorzamos tomados de la mano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos. En general, teníamos esa costumbre, cuando no sabíamos que el Príncipe Imrahil era mi hermano. Después de un tiempo dejamos de hacerlo, hasta esa vez.

Al terminar de almorzar, llevamos a los mellizos a descansar, mientras Gwelyan y Calyniel fueron a jugar. Ellos estaban de vacaciones, pues eras tú quién se encargaba de enseñarles y en el último tiempo, lo único que habían hecho, era jugar. Pero eso ya estaba por terminar.

Nosotros, luego, regresamos al cuarto.

- ¿Viste qué no fue tan terrible?

- Porque estuviste conmigo.

- Siempre estaré contigo, si no es físicamente, pierde cuidado que mi pensamiento estará contigo.

- Tienes una fuerza de voluntad más grande que la mía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por haber salido?

- No solo por eso. No sé cómo pudiste estar tanto tiempo sin verme.

- De la misma forma que tú no me veías.

- Te confesaré que sí lo hacía... – me sorprendió lo que dijiste – A veces venía a verte en las noches, cuando sabía que estabas durmiendo.

- Legolas, realmente, ¿te hubieras marchado?

- No sé, eso creo. Pero pienso que nunca lo sabremos.

¿Sabes? Nunca me gustó tu respuesta. Yo siempre he estado por irme, esperando el más mínimo indicio para quedarme. Mi hermano lo sabía, por eso me dio la excusa para quedarme aquella vez.

Esa tarde estuvimos juntos, no hablamos mucho, solo algunos comentarios sin importancia.

Lentamente fui desligándome de los asuntos de la colonia traspasándotelos, y yo regresando a mi hermosa rutina. Digo "hermosa" pues siempre me gustó estar avocada a los niños, en especial a Calyniel, a quién empecé a enseñarle a controlar las visiones que tenía, en mucho se parecía a mí, era traviesa y las visiones muchas veces le servían para hacer travesuras a sus hermanos, en especial a los mellizos. Claro que como venganza a alguna que ellos le habían hecho. Lo mejor es que nunca tuvo ningún problema como los míos, para ella siempre fue algo tan natural como caminar.

**Capítulo Nº 160:**

Después que tu tío se fue, me di cuenta que todo había vuelto a la "normalidad". Lo escribo así, pues no todo era normal, si bien habíamos tomado la rutina anterior al mensaje de Faramir, había algo aún pendiente que me molestaba de sobremanera, pero no sabía qué era y me tenía más silenciosa que de costumbre.

Muchas veces, me preguntaste qué pasaba, y yo te contestaba que no sabía. Aunque nunca me creíste, era cierto. Pero, un par de meses después que se fue tu tío, supe lo que me molestaba, y desde ese momento, sí, empecé a ocultarlo.

En menos de una semana, me llegaron dos mensajes de muy distinto sitio, pero con igual contenido... Éowyn e Ineth estaban embarazadas.

No pude dejar de sentir envidia de mis amigas, pero también me alegré, en especial por Éowyn, que hacía mucho tiempo deseaba tener un bebé y no había podido.

Una vez, conversando, me comentó que pensaba que lo que había sucedido en los Campos de Pelennor, le había afectado y que jamás tendría hijos. Yo le dije que no perdiera las esperanzas, que yo sabía que, al menos, tendría uno, pero nunca me creyó.

Por Ineth era doble felicidad, por ella y mi hermano.

Creo que cuando te comenté esto, tú, también, supiste lo que me pasaba, pues no dijiste nada, solo me abrazaste.

Nunca quise volver a tocar el tema, pues la última vez habías dejado bien clara tu posición, y siempre temí que podíamos volver a discutir por lo mismo.

Lo que había cambiado era eso, nos amábamos cuando tú me buscabas. No puedo decir que no te deseara, pues estaría mintiendo, pero había dejado de buscarte.

Cuando me di cuenta de esto, te prometo que me sentí mal. Tanto que me hizo cuestionarme si aún te amaba y claro que lo hacía, tanto o más que el día que nos casamos.

Cinco meses después de recibir los mensajes, el asunto explotó, aunque no sé si estará bien empelado el término "explotar". Bueno, mejor dejémoslo en que desencadenó una serie de hechos ¿difíciles? Sí, yo diría eso. Porque no discutíamos, conversábamos, paseábamos, hasta nos reíamos; todo estaba bien, en apariencia y ambos lo sentíamos así. Hasta el día que llegó tu tío de visita, desencadenando una nueva crisis en nuestra unión.

Siempre he pensado que si él hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, no lo hubiera vuelto a ver más.

Después de tantos años buscando una cura, para el problema causado por la infusión, por fin la había encontrado. Yo nunca le había contado el motivo por el que habíamos discutido, la vez que tuve que pedirle ayuda para poder levantarme, y al parecer, tú tampoco lo habías hecho.

Cuando llegó, yo estaba en el sector de las fuentes, era ya de tarde y me gustaba ir allá a leer.

- Mónica, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, que sorpresa que estés por estos lados.

- Vine a cumplir una promesa – con esas palabras supe de lo que se trataba.

- No me digas que... por fin... – dije algo temerosa de lo que fuera a decir.

- Ya tengo la cura.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro – dije sin mucho ánimo.

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó, sentándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano.

- Nada, solo que ya no va ser necesario para mí.

- Pero, siempre me has dicho que te gustaría un embarazo sin problema.

- Y así es – las lágrimas empezaron a reunirse en mis ojos –, disculpa... era, pero un embarazo es asunto de dos, no de uno y si he de serte franca, es algo tarde. Cada vez falta menos para que me vaya – esa última era la excusa y tu tío se dio cuenta.

- No me digas que Legolas no quiere otro bebé.

- ¿Recuerdas la discusión que tuvimos y que me obligó a levantarme de la cama, antes de tiempo? Fue por eso.

- Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿no han vuelto a hablarlo?

- Si hubiera cambiado de opinión, me lo hubiera dicho, cuando supimos que Éowyn e Ineth están embarazadas.

- Y tú tampoco has insistido.

- No quiero volver a discutir con él, por el mismo tema. Por eso, es mejor dejarlo así. Además, ya me acostumbre a tomar la infusión en la mañana, y con eso hemos estado bien – me quedó mirando, entonces sonreí y dije –. En serio, estamos bien así.

Debo haber parecido una imbécil llorando, sonriendo y diciendo que estaba bien. Cuando, realmente, estaba mal, muy mal. Él me sonrió y me dijo:

- Entonces cambia esa cara y seca tus lágrimas, pues me voy a quedar algunos días y vamos a poder conversar más.

La noticia que me había traído tu tío, profundizó una herida que no había, si quiera, empezado a cerrarse y dolía como el primer día. En ese momento recordé las palabras de una prima: "Mónica – me dijo – lo malo contigo es que te ilusionas y es por eso que sufres cuando no resulta" y me había ilusionado con la idea de otro bebé.

Con tu tío conversábamos todas las tardes, pero sin tocar el tema, generalmente hablábamos de otras cosas.

Así pasó una semana y lo que hizo diferente ese día, fue cuando fui a acostar a Gwelyan, después de un día en que, Laitaurë, se había portado más rebelde que de costumbre.

- Mami, ¿no es cierto, que no voy a tener más hermanos como Laitaurë, verdad? Es un desobediente.

- No te preocupes, que después que él nació se rompió el molde.

Y sonrió aliviado, mientras yo estaba que rompía a llorar.

Entonces fui a nuestra habitación, no sé que cara llevaba, aunque podría imaginarla.

- Mónica, ¿qué sucede?

- No me siento bien, quiero llorar, gritar, quiero irme a cualquier sitio, pero no estar acá.

Te acercaste para abrazarme y te prometo que lo necesitaba.

- Pero, ¿qué pasó?

- Legolas, necesito hablar con Gandalf, quiero regresar a mi tiempo, por favor.

- No entiendo, explícame qué sucede.

- No puedo – empecé a llorar –, duele mucho.

Realmente, dolía porque en el fondo te culpaba de lo que pasaba, de cómo me sentía. Y tenía miedo de que esto, pudiera hacerme cambiar el amor que sentía por ti, a un odio mayor a lo que podría llegar a sentir en toda mi vida.

Me llevaste hasta la cama e hiciste que me recostara. Fuiste a buscar un vaso con agua que me ayudaste a tomar un poco.

- Cálmate, duerme y mañana hablaremos.

- No..., por favor..., ve a buscar... a Gandalf... quiero regresar... a mi tiempo.

- Ya mañana hablaremos y si sigues pensando igual, yo iré a buscarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora trata de dormir.

Estabas sentado en la orilla de la cama y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello. Lentamente, empecé a calmarme y cerré mis ojos, no supe cuándo me quedé dormida.

Al despertar, tú no estabas, en cambio estaba tu tío sentado en una silla, mirándome:

- Realmente, te pareces mucho a mi hermana. Desde niño me gustó verla dormir.

- Tal vez en lo físico nos parezcamos, pero estoy segura que no en el carácter.

Sonrió.

- No, en el carácter, era como Legolas; mucho menos explosiva que tú... Ahora, me puedes decir qué pasó.

Le conté lo que me había dicho Gwelyan y que, con eso, me había hecho pensar en todo lo que me dolía.

- ¿Por qué no le dices eso a Legolas? Yo se lo diría, pero debes hacerlo tú, y lo sabes.

- No puedo. Anoche quise hacerlo, pero fue imposible. Lo veo y se me hace un nudo en la garganta, empiezo a llorar y no puedo.

Se quedó un momento pensativo y me dijo:

- Te voy a ayudar, pero te advierto que va a ser solo una ayuda, deberás decírselo tú.

- No sé si podré.

- Te conozco y sé que te esforzarás en hacerlo... Espera, voy a ir a buscarlo.

Asentí y él salió.

**Capítulo Nº 161:**

Poco después regresó contigo. Te sentaste en la orilla de la cama, tomaste mi mano y me dijiste:

- ¿Cómo estás?

Nuevamente, el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba contestar y, las lágrimas empezaban a asomar.

Tu tío se acercó, te tocó el hombro y te dijo:

- Hace días que no está bien, solo que, recién, anoche colapsó. Dale un poco de tiempo, que necesita decirte algo.

Luego, fue a buscar un vaso con agua y me hizo tomar un poco.

Después de un momento, dije:

- No puedo.

- Si no puedes – me dijiste –, no importa. En otro...

- No – te interrumpió tu tío –, ella va a poder y debe hacerlo... – luego me dijo – Mónica, dile lo mismo que me contaste a mí. Si te es más fácil, dímelo a mí.

Lo miré a él y entre sollozos y palabras entrecortadas, volví a relatarle lo mismo que ya le había contado.

- Ahora dime, qué ocasionó todo esto.

- Me... había... ilusionado – no podía seguir.

- Vamos dinos, con qué te habías ilusionado, qué es lo que tanto quieres y recuerda que, con lo que digas o no digas estás poniendo en riesgo todo por lo que has luchado.

- Quiero tener... otro bebé... Uno que... no tenga que ocultar que lo estoy esperando, que no le estén pidiendo a Legolas que autorice de detenerlo, o que no sea una sentencia de muerte para mí. Quiero que nos haga felices desde el primer día. Ese es mi capricho, porque estoy conciente que eso es. Y como no me gusta obligar a nadie a aceptar lo que pueda desear, prefiero volver a mi tiempo, esperando que se me pase este deseo estúpido.

- Tío, ¿nos puedes dejar un momento?

- Bien, pero mide tus palabras – diciendo esto, salió.

- Mónica, hace tiempo me prometiste que antes de reaccionar, hablaríamos, ¿lo recuerdas? – asentí – Entonces, ¿qué pasó ahora?... Reaccionaste antes de conversar de lo que sucedía... Estoy conciente que la última vez que tocamos el tema, yo te di a entender que no quería otro bebé, pero eso cambió. Claro que me gustaría otro bebé. Cuando llegaron los mensajes de Ineth y Éowyn, pensé que ya no querías, que habías cambiado de opinión. Como no dijiste nada, yo tampoco lo hice. Por momentos, creí que lo que te sucedía tenía relación con esto, pero no pensé que me lo ocultaras... Anoche, pensaba tocar el tema, porque, mi tío, ayer me contó que había encontrado la cura y quería intentarlo. Pero no podemos seguir así. Sería injusto para los niños y para el bebé. Además, ¿te has dado cuenta que falta cada vez menos, para que Gwelyan cumpla los diez años? Ya Gandalf dijo que no volvería a modificar las condiciones. El bebé quedaría muy pequeño... Mónica, ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte?

- Eso creo, que éste no es el momento, que habrá otro momento. Eso es lo que me ha llevado a hacer muchas cosas, sin esperar a que llegue el momento... Legolas, en serio, quiero regresar a mi tiempo. Me prometiste que si hoy seguía pensando igual, irías a buscar a Gandalf.

- Si eso quieres, lo haré – te pusiste de pie y te fuiste.

Al poco rato golpearon a la puerta.

- ¡Pase! – contesté. Era tu tío.

- Mónica, ¿te vas a marchar, de todas maneras?

- Sí, los niños ya están grandes y gracias a Galadriel, Legolas tendrá suficiente ayuda. Además de esa forma podré regresar pronto.

- Diez años, siempre serán diez años.

- Pero, ahora necesito irme. Cuando Legolas me fue a buscar tenía un gran desorden en mi mente, ahora, esto es un caos.

- ¿Y crees que allá podrás arreglarlo?

- No sé, eso espero.

- ¿Y cuándo se lo vas a decir a los niños?

- Hoy en la tarde.

- Bien, eso deben decidirlo ustedes, al menos ambos ya saben lo que sucede, y Legolas sabe lo que sientes.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Me quedé sola en el cuarto, pensando en lo que me habías dicho, entonces me levanté, arreglé unas cuantas cosas en un bolso, me vestí y fui a buscarte. Te encontré en el despacho. Cuando entré, me quedaste mirando extrañado y te dije:

- Legolas, aún no busques a Gandalf. Necesito hacer un viaje corto, máximo siete días, al Bosque de Lórien. Cuando regrese, conversaremos y, juntos, tomaremos una decisión, ¿de acuerdo? – supe lo que hacías.

- Si no regresas en siete días, iré a buscarte.

Solo asentí. Fui donde los caballos, monté y me marché.

Galadriel me recibió como siempre. Durante tres días permanecí allá y en ninguno fui a la laguna. Sí, iba a la fuente y daba paseos por los alrededores. ¿Cuántas cosas pensé? Muchas, demasiadas para ponerlas todas acá.

Era, ya, el último día que estaba allá y no podía encontrar lo que buscaba. Tenía claro que te amaba, pero todo lo que había pasado me tenía muy mal, te extrañaba, cerraba los ojos y te veía.

Así llegó la noche y después de la cena, Galadriel se acercó y me dijo:

- ¿Aún no has logrado dar paz a tu corazón?

- No. No deseo regresar a mi tiempo, pero tampoco deseo continuar aquí.

- Dime, cuando viniste aquí, ¿trajiste todo lo que ibas a necesitar?

Me sorprendió la pregunta porque no la entendí.

- Sí, además aquí no necesito de mucho.

- No me refiero a eso... yo hablo de tu corazón; una vez me dijiste que se lo habías dado a Legolas, ¿acaso te lo devolvió?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

- Aún lo tiene él.

- Entonces, deberías ir con él para poder lograr la paz que deseas. Aquí, yo sé que se la has dado a tu espíritu, pero eso no es suficiente.

Tenía toda la razón.

Al día siguiente, me regresé a la colonia. Nadie salió a recibirme, ni siquiera tú. Por lo que fui al despacho. Cuando entré:

- Legolas, ¿podemos hablar?

- Siéntate.

- En las fuentes.

- Preferiría acá, si no te molesta.

No me molestaba, solo me incomodaba. Por lo que te dije:

- No te preocupes, podemos hablar más rato, cuando estés menos ocupado – y salí.

Iba a ir a la habitación; cuando, afuera, me encontré con tu tío que llegaba con mis niños hermosos. Ellos corrieron a saludarme y después tu tío me dijo:

- Que bueno verte de vuelta, ¿te sientes mejor?

- Algo, pero aún falta.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Legolas?

- Vengo del despacho, pero no pude hablar con él. Al parecer estaba ocupado. Ahora, voy al cuarto, necesito descansar un poco.

- Mami, ¿podemos ir contigo? – me preguntó Gwelyan.

- Por supuesto, vamos.

En general, eran muy pocas las veces que me negaba a algo que me pedían, y aunque estaba cansada y necesitaba poner mis ideas en orden, acepté que me acompañaran. Ya que también los había extrañado a ellos.

En la habitación, mis niños, me pidieron un cuento.

- Está bien, pero después juegan ustedes, porque estoy algo cansada. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y les conté un cuento cortito, que está escrito en verso y se llama "A Margarita". Algún día te contaré lo que tiene de especial.

**Capítulo Nº 162:**

Después de un rato que ya había terminado, en que ellos estaban jugando y yo recostada, golpearon a la puerta.

- Gwelyan, ve quién es, por favor.

Él abrió la puerta, y escuché tu voz que le decías a nuestro niño:

- Mejor vayan a jugar afuera. Necesito hablar con tu mamá.

Los cuatro salieron, mientras yo me senté en la cama.

- ¿Quieres hablar acá o vamos a las fuentes? – preguntaste.

- No, aquí está bien.

Te sentaste a los pies de la cama y te apoyaste en una de las columnas. Me quedé mirándote un momento, aunque no está bien empleado en término, realmente, lo que hacía era admirarte.

- Bueno, de qué querías hablar.

- Legolas, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, en especial con respecto a este tema. La idea es que ambos disfrutemos del embarazo. Como en algún momento le dije a tu tío, éste es un asunto de dos, no de solo uno. Por eso, si así lo quieres, dejémoslo para cuando regrese.

- Yo te quería hacer otra proposición... ¿Qué te ha dicho mi tío con respecto a la cura que encontró?

- Nada, solo eso, que encontró una cura.

- Bueno, yo le pedí que me explicara en qué consiste – te acercaste y tomaste mi mano –. Me dijo que deberías reemplazar la infusión que tomas a diario, por otra que tiene casi las mismas propiedades que la primera, pero con menos efectividad para evitar el embarazo, pero cuando sucede, inhibe los efectos del té que tomaste mientras esperabas a Gwelyan... Eso da las mismas posibilidades, de que quedes embarazada o que no pase nada en este tiempo. Lo intentaremos por seis meses. Si en ese tiempo no pasa nada, volverás a la infusión que tomas ahora y esperaremos a que regreses. De lo contrario, si quedas embarazada, yo cuidaré del bebé hasta que regreses – nos quedamos en silencio un momento –. ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que, después, me culpes.

- Como te dije, es algo que también deseo... Además, si mi tío pudo cuidar de mí, yo podré hacerlo con el bebé.

Con esa última frase, entendí que habías hablado con tu tío y que, realmente, había sido él, quién te había convencido.

Después de un momento:

- ¿No me vas a decir nada?

- Solo una cosa: Te amo.

Besaste mi mano, te acercaste para sentarte como siempre y te abracé. Me sentía tan bien así. Tomaste mi cara para que te mirara, te aproximaste para rozar mis labios y besarlos. Estuvimos así, juntos, hasta la cena.

Entonces, tu tío, mucho más aliviado, me dio las instrucciones para la nueva infusión. Le preocupaba que ésta era más amarga que la de siempre, esto por lo que había sucedido con la infusión, que me dieron después del nacimiento de Calyniel, pero lo calmé diciendo que, aunque tuviera que tomar la misma, si eso me hacía bien, lo haría gustosa.

Al día siguiente, empezaría y te diré que, muy por el contrario a lo que pensaba tu tío, la infusión no estaba tan mal.

Nuevamente, empezó un período de calma. Tu tío se quedó, al menos, unas dos semanas más, pero dos días antes que se devolviera al Bosque Negro, me dijo algo que he pensado mucho si ponerlo o no en este relato; y que ya tendremos tiempo de conversar sobre los motivos que tuve para incluirlo, en este momento.

Estaba en el sector de las fuentes, leyendo, cuando se acercó.

- Mónica, ¿podemos conversar un momento?

- Claro. Tú sabes que me encanta conversar contigo – dejé el libro a un lado.

- Gracias. Lo que sucede es que no me gusta interrumpir a nadie cuando está leyendo.

- Peor es cuando uno está escribiendo. Pero, ¿de qué quieres hablar? Se te ve preocupado.

- Lo que sucede es que, como tú ya sabes, el motivo que tenía para permanecer en la Tierra Media, era encontrar la cura a lo que le sucedió a mi hermana – asentí, sabiendo lo que seguía del discurso –. Bueno, ahora que ya lo hice, voy a empezar a preparar mi viaje a las Tierras Imperecederas, quiero reunirme con los que ya están allá.

- En cierta forma, sabía lo que me dirías. Creo que lo supe, el día que me contaste que habías encontrado la cura. ¿Se lo dijiste a Legolas?

- Aún no. Quise decírtelo primero, porque sé que le va a afectar mi decisión.

- A todos. En especial, ahora que está por cumplirse el plazo que me dio Gandalf.

- A mí también me preocupa, pero siento que ya debo partir.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, entonces tomó mi mano y preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, solo que me hubiera sentido más tranquila en mi tiempo, si te hubieras quedado tú por acá, cuidándolo. Pero, no te preocupes, aún están Aragorn y Gimli.

- Realmente, te preocupa dejarlo.

- Sé como reacciona cuando estamos separados.

- Déjame pensarlo, y te aviso.

Me costó disimular mi preocupación contigo. Aunque algo sospechaste al día siguiente, cuando fuimos a desayunar y tu tío se nos acercó diciendo:

- Mónica, no te preocupes que, aún, no voy a hacer lo que te dije.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, después conversamos.

- Gracias.

Con esas palabras me había sacado un gran peso de encima.

Esa tarde, en las fuentes; me dijo que se quedaría hasta mi regreso y ahí partiría. Él fue mi primer contacto para cuando tuviera que irme.

Después de cuatro meses de haber cambiado la infusión, no pasaba nada. Yo intentaba no demostrar mi desilusión, pero es muy probable que tú te hayas dado cuenta, a través de esa mala costumbre que, aunque no tan seguida como en un principio, seguías practicándola.

**Capítulo Nº 163:**

Una noche, en que estaba particularmente enojada y desilusionada, pues sabía positivamente que, nuevamente, no había pasado nada. Besaste mi frente y dijiste:

- Cálmate, ya va a pasar todo y verás que será un bebé hermoso.

- Por favor, en unos días no quiero oír hablar de bebés.

- Bueno, entonces, no te cuento de lo que me enteré hoy.

- ¿De qué?

- No. Me dijiste unos días y eso haré, esperaré unos días para contártelo.

- ¿Éowyn o Ineth? – sabía que tenía que ser eso.

- ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana?

- No seas así y dímelo.

- También podría ser la próxima semana. ¿Cuánto es para ti "unos días"?

- ¡Esto! – dije besando tu pecho.

- ¡Traviesa! – me abrazaste y buscaste mis labios, besándome. Luego dijiste – Éowyn, tuvo un niño y todos están contentos.

- Vaya, como me gustaría poder ir a verla.

- Mónica, ¿por qué no realizamos el viaje que te prometí?

- ¿Ahora?

- En una semana más... Vamos con los niños.

- ¿Y la colonia?

- Dejo a alguien a cargo... Creo que este es el mejor momento. Ineth debe estar por tener el bebé; Éowyn, ya lo tuvo; y tú, aún no estás embarazada. Si dejamos pasar más tiempo, pueden variar las condiciones y ahí tendríamos que esperar a que regreses. ¿Qué te parece?

- Eso, en caso de quedar embarazada – dije algo pesimista.

- No sé, pero tengo la impresión que voy a tener que cuidar del bebé, mientras tú no estés.

- Primero, te recuerdo que soy yo la de los presentimientos; y segundo, claro que me encantaría realizar el viaje.

- Contestando a tu primera afirmación, de acuerdo, tú eres la de los presentimientos, pero no eres la única...

- ¿Qué te dijo Calyniel? – te interrumpí, pero no tomaste en cuenta mi pregunta.

- Entonces, voy a preparar el viaje para dentro de una semana.

- ¿No me vas a contestar?

- No.

- Bien, hablaré con ella mañana.

- Yo le dije que no te dijera nada.

- Pero, ¿por qué fue contigo? Siempre me pregunta a mí.

- Te prometo que en un tiempo más te cuento – dijiste sonriendo.

Simulé estar enojada y te dije:

- La venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena.

- Mejor duerme, mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo sobre dónde ir.

Diciendo esto empezaste a acariciar mi cabello. Creo que esa noche dormí tranquila, feliz; como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Ya que, me diste tres noticias que me hicieron muy bien.

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, inconscientemente lo hice con una sonrisa. Fuiste tú quién me lo hizo notar.

- Esa es la sonrisa que me gusta.

- Y es por ti.

Te acercaste y me diste un besito, como los que me gustan.

- Buenos días – me dijiste.

- Maravillosos días – contesté.

- Me gusta verte así.

- Y a mí me gusta sentirme así.

- Dime, ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

- Tú lo sabes, ¿cuántas veces hemos planeado este viaje?

- Varias y en todas lo hemos modificado.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú propones algo y yo te digo si estoy de acuerdo o no?

- Pero, dime si solo quieres ir a lugares que no conoces, como Rivendel y La Comarca, o también quieres pasar a visitar a los amigos, como en Lothlórien y Minas Tirith.

- Bueno, dime, será un recorrido por toda la Tierra Media o solo por los sitios que no conozca.

- Está bien, ya entendí, quieres ir a todos los lugares. ¿Y el Bosque Negro?

- ¿Forma parte de la Tierra Media?

- De acuerdo. También iremos allá.

Ese último destino, lo incluí por ti, y lo sabías. Me abrazaste y cerré los ojos.

- Mónica, ¿estás segura?

- Plenamente. Solo estoy escuchando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Espera... quiero seguir escuchando.

- Si no me dices qué es, me levanto y me voy.

- Tu corazón.

- Mejor vamos a desayunar.

- No, aún es temprano – reclamé.

- Después regresamos y nos quedamos un poco más acá.

- Bueno – dije no muy convencida, pero me levanté.

Fuimos a desayunar y luego regresamos. El "poco más" duró hasta medio día, tiempo que ocupamos para conversar. Creo que si juntáramos todo el tiempo en que lo hicimos, creo que fue algo más que la mitad del tiempo que pasé allá, y siempre teníamos un tema, ya fuera trascendental o no. Había veces en que hablábamos solo tonterías y pasábamos horas riendo. Como también, muchas decisiones importantes, las tomamos en algunas de esas conversaciones interminables, pues las horas volaban a tu lado.

**Capítulo Nº 164:**

Siete días después, partíamos en un viaje tan deseado y llevando a nuestras cuatro joyas. Te miraba y sabía que ibas gozando el momento. Los niños iban felices, en especial, los mellizos que era la primera vez que viajaban con nosotros, desde el día de la boda de mi hermano e Ineth y el viaje a Minas Tirith; Calyniel, muy compuesta, pero sus ojos brillaban, tanto como los tuyos, ya antes había viajado contigo, pero esta vez también para ella era especial; Gwelyan, se entretenía viendo a sus hermanos, era el que más acostumbrado estaba a viajar, por algo era el mayor; lo mío era cuento aparte, me recordaba del primer día que llegué, pero también me decía que ya, pronto, tendría que marcharme.

La primera vez que hicimos el itinerario, lo hicimos bastante ordenado, después nos fuimos desordenando y terminó en un caos total.

Empezamos, yendo donde el Príncipe Imrahil, pues quería conocer al bebé. Como cuando llegamos, aún no había nacido, pude estar con Ineth en ese momento, cuando nació una niña hermosa, que tenía los ojos de su padre. Mi hermano estaba tan feliz que no encontraba la forma de demostrarlo, y él que siempre había sido poco demostrativo y muy compuesto, que era yo quién me acercaba, lo abrazaba, le daba besos. Cuando le fui a decir que había nacido una hermosa princesa y que podía pasar a verla, ni se fijó que estabas ahí, corrió hacia mí, me abrazó levantándome del suelo y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

Realmente, disculpa nuevamente, pero no pude evitar sonreír al ver tu cara, cuando él entró a ver a Ineth y la pequeña.

Con ellos nos quedamos una semana, fue con quiénes más tiempo pasamos, pues en los otros sitios no fueron más de cuatro días.

El día anterior a irnos, fui un rato a conversar con mi hermano, muy a pesar tuyo.

- Que bueno es verlos a ustedes sin discutir – me dijo.

- Creo que lo hemos hecho tanto que ya no volverá a suceder... Al menos, ese es mi deseo.

- ¿Y de aquí, a dónde van?

- A La Comarca, por fin voy a conocer a Sam, que es al único del grupo que no conozco.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer este viaje, ahora?

- Tú sabes que voy a tener que regresar a mi tiempo, ya está por cumplirse el plazo que me dio Gandalf, y éste es un viaje que Legolas me lo prometió poco después que llegué acá.

- Pero hay algo que no me has dicho.

- Lo que sucede, es que lo que me motiva a hacer este viaje es hablar con todos, para pedirles un favor personal.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Yo me voy el día que Gwelyan cumpla diez años, y no creo poder regresar antes de seis años, eso para Legolas y para mí es mucho tiempo. Yo sé que voy a estar bien, pero me preocupa él. Por eso quería pedirte que estuvieras atento a lo que pudiera pasar.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre ese período, que te preocupa tanto?

- No, nunca me atreví a ver lo que sucedería, por eso es que estoy preocupada.

- Bueno, no lo hagas, porque te aseguro que todo estará bien. Cuando te vayas tomaré la costumbre de ir, de vez en cuando, a la colonia para asegurarme.

- A propósito, hazlo en forma que no se dé cuenta.

- No te preocupes tampoco de eso, que tengo la mejor de las excusas, ir a ver a los niños.

- Sabía que contaría contigo.

- Con tu hermano, siempre... ¿Te puedo hacer una consulta?

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Cómo es que lograste conversar conmigo, sin tener problemas con Legolas?

- Luego de recordarle que eres mi hermano y no el rival que, de vez en cuando, ve en ti.

Después conversamos de nuestros padres y armé, más o menos, el árbol genealógico. Así, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya era la hora de la cena.

Te voy a confesar algo que nunca te dije, cuando íbamos al comedor, nos reíamos de una anécdota con mi prima. Cuando estábamos cerca, le dije que iba a ver si no me estarías esperando en la habitación. Le extrañó lo que le dije, creo que se me debe haber notado que, sabía que estabas en el comedor con los niños, pero no quise entrar con él riendo. Me traía muy malos recuerdos.

Al día siguiente, partimos con dirección a La Comarca.

Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta por qué querías llevarme allá la vez en que llegué; el por qué Aragorn le tenía especial aprecio a esa parte de la Tierra Media; el por qué Tolkien lo había escogido para vivir. Era muy hermoso, tranquilo, se respiraba paz.

Quién salió a nuestro encuentro, fue Pippin, que se alegró tanto de vernos que nos dijo:

- En cuanto me contaron que habían visto a un Elfo con una mujer y cuatro niños, supe inmediatamente que debían ser ustedes... Esto tienen que saberlo todos. Supongo, Mónica, que vienes a ver a Sam, él tiene también muchos deseos de conocerte. ¿Cuántos días se van a quedar? Espero que varios, además tengo varias noticias que contarles. ¿Sabían que Merry se comprometió? Aún no tienen fecha para la boda, pero pienso que va a ser dentro de este año...

- ¿Y tú? – lo interrumpí, pues era la única forma de poder hablar.

- ¿Yo? No. El matrimonio no es para mí. Claro que hay varias chicas que les gustaría que yo me fijara en ellas, pero aún soy joven y eso de sentar cabeza no es para mí. Merry es el que ya se siente viejo, él ya está listo para el matrimonio.

Mientras Pippin decía esto, te miré y guiñé el ojo, luego, le dije:

- No sé, Pippin. A mí me parece que, tú ya estás enamorado, y no me parecería extraño que, te casaras antes que Merry.

- ¿Casarme, antes que Merry? No. Es imposible. Primero debería tener una novia, cosa que no tengo.

- Pero, estás diferente y esa diferencia la puede hacer solo el amor.

- Porque tú estás enamorada, quieres que todos lo estemos. No, yo nací soltero y voy a seguir así.

- Pippin, te prometo que antes de irme, te diré quién es la afortunada.

Menos mal que las miradas no matan, porque de lo contrario, con la mirada que me dio, hubiera quedado muerta en La Comarca.

Pero con eso, nos acompañó en silencio, un buen rato; hasta que llegó Merry.

Juntos llegamos a la casa de Sam. Luego que Pippin hizo las presentaciones, Sam se acercó y me dijo:

- Que bueno que al fin nos conocemos, aunque creo que te conozco desde que llegaste – miró a Pippin –, realmente creo saber más de ti que de mí mismo. Si eso es posible.

- Te comprendo – contesté sonriendo –, y aunque este encuentro se demoró, estaba segura que tarde o temprano se produciría.

Él ya tenía ocho pequeños que se entretuvieron jugando con Gwelyan, Calyniel y los mellizos.

Cuando íbamos en camino, yo te había preguntado sobre si pasaríamos por Bree, y fue un destino que no te gustó mucho, pues me dijiste que no era aconsejable por los niños.

Pero, tú me conoces, cuando tengo una idea debo llevarla a cabo, y mi idea era ir a Bree, por eso, ante tu sorpresa, le pregunté a Sam:

- ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre Bree? Me dicen que no es muy aconsejable pasar por ahí.

- Tienen razón quienes te hayan dicho eso. Además, por los niños, ese no es un buen ambiente.

- Lástima, me hubiera gustado ir allá.

- Pero, no es para tanto – dijo Pippin, con mi sonrisa y las miradas de desaprobación del resto –. Sí, no deberían ir con los niños, pero ustedes no tendrían problemas. ¿Por qué no los dejan acá? Vayan a Bree y luego los pasan a buscar... Yo puedo cuidarlos.

- Pippin – le contesté –, tú no conoces a los mellizos, en especial a Laitaurë, que es muy difícil de controlar.

- En serio, yo los puedo cuidar. Si van a caballo, se demorarían dos días en ir y dos días en regresar.

Te miré y con solo hacerlo, sabía que no estabas de acuerdo. Por lo que dije:

- Sam, nos disculpas un momento.

**Capítulo Nº 165:**

Te hice salir un momento...

- Mónica, no creo que estés considerando dejar los niños al cuidado de Pippin, solo para ir a Bree.

- No he enloquecido de repente. Lo que pasa es que no los dejaría a cargo de Pippin, pero Gwelyan puede encargarse de ver a los mellizos. Solo va a ser por unos días. Y aprovecharíamos de estar solos.

- No me gusta la idea de dejar a los niños acá.

- Hace un tiempo me dijiste que Gwelyan ya podía valerse por sí mismo, y ahora todos están en edad de poder hacerlo. Además, Calyniel puede ayudarlo con Lalwë... Por favor.

No sé que habrá sido, si mi cara, el tono de mi voz o lo que dije, pero contestaste:

- Está bien, mañana iremos, pero yo voy a apurar el viaje lo más posible. Y no nos quedaremos más de una noche. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Bien.

Entramos y le dijimos a Pippin que él se quedaría a cargo de los niños, y que por cualquier problema recurriera a Gwelyan. Después, yo hablé con mi niño hermoso, a quién no le gustó mucho la idea, pero estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse a cargo de sus hermanos.

Al día siguiente, partimos temprano. Cuando dijiste que apurarías el viaje, realmente te referías a eso, pues nos fuimos a galope.

Aún así, llegamos al día siguiente, claro que, a medio día. Fuimos a la posada para comer algo, donde el posadero se sorprendió bastante con nosotros. Según nos dijo, no eran muchos los Elfos que pasaban por el pueblo. Como pasaríamos la noche ahí, nos ofreció su mejor habitación, la que no era muy bonita, pero estaba limpia; cosa que nos sorprendió a ambos.

Según tú, me dijiste que, durante el almuerzo, te diste cuenta de un muchacho que no dejaba de mirarme. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no me fijé. Recién me vine a percatar de su presencia en la cena, y solo porque él se hizo notar, de lo contrario ni me hubiera enterado que existía.

Lo que pasó esa noche, para mí fue de antología, por lo que no puedo evitar ponerlo aquí.

Fuimos a cenar y se había formado una gran algarabía, con cantos y bailes. Muy a propósito he obviado algunos pasajes, que sé te habrás dado cuenta cuáles fueron. A ambos, siempre nos gustó cantar y bailar. Fuiste tú quién me enseñó los bailes allá, cosa que siempre nos hacía disfrutar de un momento hermoso, hasta esa oportunidad.

Bueno, la música era contagiosa y te diré que las letras de las canciones, me hacían mucha gracia, pero, se notaba que a ti, no. Pero el colmo llegó cuando un muchacho, de unos veintidós años, se me acercó y me invitó a bailar. Estuve tentada de no aceptar, pero, realmente, la música era muy contagiosa y tú no tenías cara de querer bailar. Pienso que el muchacho, debe haber visto lo mucho que quería bailar esa noche y por ello se atrevió a invitarme, a pesar de tu cara.

Por todas esas razones, acepté. El chico resultó un excelente bailarín, que me hizo pasar un momento bastante agradable. Cuando terminó la canción, me acompañó a donde estabas sentado, hizo una reverencia y se fue. Después de un rato, nos fuimos a la habitación, donde te dije:

- Legolas, no me digas que te enojaste porque salí a bailar – no me contestaste –. Sí, te enojaste. No te entiendo, definitivamente es imposible hacerlo.

Así nos acostamos. Estaba un poco dudosa si hacerlo como siempre, pero me atreví. Al menos, no me rechazaste. Entonces te dije:

- ¿Vas a seguir así solo esta noche o hasta que terminemos el viaje?

Nuevamente, no dijiste nada.

- ¿Por qué te enojas por una tontería como la de esta noche? Es como cuando te enojaste al darte el beso, en el castillo de Merlín. Lo hubiera entendido, si le hubiera dado un beso a Merlín y tú lo hubieras sabido, pero ¿por darte un beso a ti? Nunca lo entenderé.

- Pero ahora, no me enojé porque me hayas dado un beso, fue que te fuiste a bailar con otro mientras yo estaba ahí, a tu lado.

Por lo menos, te había hecho decir algo.

- ¿Y si te hubiera dicho que quería bailar, habrías aceptado?

- No.

- Bueno, yo quería bailar y tú, no. Menos mal que me invitaron, de lo contrario me hubiera quedado con los deseos... Claro que ya extrañaba tus arranques de celos.

Me acerqué a besarte, pero no me correspondiste.

- ¿Vas a seguir enojado?

- Sí.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿Y si hiciera esto...? – me di vuelta rápido para besar tu pecho.

- ¡Traviesa! ¡Eso eres! – me abrazaste riendo – Te voy a quitar hoy esa costumbre que tienes.

Me besaste, empezando a desabrochar mi camisón, dejando mi pecho descubierto y empezaste a besarlo una y otra vez; y entre beso y beso, me decías:

- ¿Te gusta?

Yo no podía parar de reír, realmente me gustaba. Y la noche que pasé en Bree, fue realmente, maravillosa. Tú la hiciste así.

Entre besos, caricias y risas me hiciste tuya. No estoy segura de emplear este término, ya que no podría ser de nadie más.

Al día siguiente, nos regresamos a buscar a los niños. Antes de partir, fuimos a dar una vuelta con Sam y Pippin.

Durante ese paseo, vi a la novia de Pippin. Me acerqué a ella y saludándola nos pusimos a conversar. Me contó y comentó muchas cosas. Se mostró muy abierta, casi como Pippin, pero más juiciosa. Dentro de lo que me contó, me dijo con respecto a él:

- ... ¡Oh! Sí, el señor Tuk, es uno de los Hobbits más respetados, y el día que se case, va a ser un verdadero acontecimiento – al decir esto último, se sonrojó.

Tú te acercaste.

- Mónica, ¿vamos?

- Bueno.

Me despedí de ella, me acerqué a donde estaban ustedes y dije:

- Pippin, es simpática y sé que serán felices. Espero que, el día que regrese, ya te hayas decidido a casarte con ella.

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas, y me dijo:

- Aún falta mucho. ¿Seguimos?

Sé que todos pensaron que me lo decía por el paseo, pero, realmente, era por lo que le había dicho de la chica.

Cuando terminamos el recorrido, montamos y seguimos nuestro camino. Esta vez, con destino a Rivendel.

**Capítulo Nº 166:**

Si no hubiera ido contigo, realmente me hubiera costado llegar allá. Por momentos, me parecía haber entrado a un laberinto, con muchos caminos adyacentes.

Hace muy poco, leí nuevamente la descripción que Tolkien hizo de su visita a Rivendel, y realmente, debe haber sido muy especial pasar por esta tierra en esos días. Sus habitantes han cambiado, ya no hay la alegría de ese entonces. Te hice el comentario en ese momento, que el paisaje era hermoso, pero triste; casi como si todo extrañara a Elrond.

Quién salió a recibirnos fue Celeborn, que cuando Elrond dejó la Tierra Media, se hizo cargo de Rivendel.

Este sitio me gustó mucho y le tengo un cariño especial, pues fue donde nos dimos cuenta que estaba embarazada; no lo comprobamos hasta la siguiente parada, pero por los "síntomas" estábamos casi seguros.

Ese día, después de la cena y de acostar a los niños, nos fuimos a dar un paseo, por una de las colinas que queda en las cercanías.

Te seré franca, me pareció una locura en ese momento, pero eran tan pocas las locuras que tenías, que por eso acepté. Ahora, sé que fue la locura más hermosa que tuviste. Nos demoramos cerca de dos horas en llegar, a pie, subiendo por un camino angosto. Lo que me alegró es haber ido contigo, pues aún no salía la Luna y el camino estaba bastante oscuro.

Al llegar a la cima, había un asiento poco convencional para el sector: un tronco de árbol caído. Digo "poco convencional", porque en esa colina no había árboles, solo arbustos y una gran extensión de pasto.

Nos sentamos en el tronco para conversar, hasta que salió la Luna, la que estaba casi llena.

- Hay pocas estrellas hoy – comenté.

- Pero, va a haber Luna.

- ¿Por qué no habíamos venido antes? Es un sitio hermoso. Se respira paz. Imladris, aunque más me gusta Rivendel – sonreíste.

- Recuerda que tú quisiste ir a Lothlórien.

- Pero tú ofreciste La Comarca, no Rivendel.

- O sea que si te hubiera ofrecido Rivendel, ¿hubieras querido venir acá?

- No sé, podría haber sido.

- Sabes bien que no es así. Tu corazón está en los árboles, no en las montañas ni en las ciudades, menos en las colinas de La Comarca.

- Tú sabes bien que no es así. Mi corazón lo tienes tú..., pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Hacía tiempo que no me hacías _esa_ pregunta, ¿qué quieres saber?

- Tu corazón, ¿dónde está?

Te pusiste serio. Después de un momento, dijiste:

- Contigo.

- Legolas, tú sabes que no es tan así. ¿Crees que no sé dónde está?

- ¿Y dónde crees que está?

- Ah, no. Yo no lo diré... Pero si algún día quieres hablar de ello, aquí estaré – se me empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Regresemos?

- No, me gusta aquí.

- Pero te estás quedando dormida, se te cierran los ojos.

Me apoyé en ti.

- No, esperemos a que salga la Luna, entonces nos vamos.

- Bueno, pero en cuanto haya salido, nos vamos.

Sonreí, me abrazaste y nos quedamos así un momento. Yo cerré los ojos, entonces preguntaste:

- ¿No crees que ahora sí?

- Es posible – sonreí –, pero es muy pronto como para poder confirmarlo.

- Si estás cansada, es mejor irnos.

- Lo que pasa es que quiero ver algo, y para eso tengo que esperar a que salga la Luna.

Pasó un momento en que estuvimos en silencio, luego dijiste:

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – me hice la ignorante.

- ¿Dónde estaba mi corazón?

- ¿Alguna vez has leído lo que Tolkien escribió de ti?

- No. La verdad es que fue muy poco lo que conversamos.

- Pero, me da la impresión que debes haberle contado lo que tenías planeado, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Qué fue lo que escribió?

- A ver, déjame hacer memoria... Te describió como un "Elfo extraño", personalmente, no te encuentro extraño. Realmente, no hizo una buena descripción tuya... tuviste suerte que te hubiera reconocido, cuando fuiste a buscarme – sonriendo, tomé tu mano –. Algo que describió fueron tus manos, claro que yo ocuparía otras palabras. También describió algunos pasajes del viaje de la Comunidad, como Caradhras, Moria, Lórien, el viaje por el Anduin, la disolución de la comunidad, la persecución hasta el Bosque de Fangorn, etc., etc.

- A eso se refería Gandalf, cuando te preguntó por si habías leído los libros de Tolkien.

- Vaya, parece que con lo que él escribió, conozco mejor a Gandalf que tú... No, lo que quería saber era si había leído la historia de Númenor y sus descendientes.

- Pero, no la habías leído.

- No. Pero aquí ya me he informado bastante.

- Aún no me has dicho nada del motivo para preguntarme sobre dónde está mi corazón.

- Legolas, tú me conoces mejor que eso. No te creo, cuando me dices que no sabes a qué me refiero, al preguntarte por tu corazón. Es casi como decir que no sabes dónde está mi corazón. Cuando me pediste que nos casáramos antes de que me fuera, uno de mis temores era justamente ese: que quisieras seguir a tu corazón. Ya una vez, estuviste a punto de hacerlo...

- ¡Nunca! – me interrumpiste.

- Legolas, mi corazón está contigo. Es posible que a mí puedas decirme lo que quieras, pero a él es imposible. Yo te puedo creer lo que sea; él, no. Ambos sabemos que eso es cierto – luego casi susurrando, dije –. De lo contrario, tu tío me hubiera sacado de mi error – entonces, suspiré y volví al tono normal –. No lo hizo... Hace muy poco quisiste seguir a tu corazón, y no te culpo. A pesar de lo que me han dicho tratando de que no lo crea, en realidad, yo vine a cambiar los planes que en algún momento tuviste, pero no te preocupes que sé que vas a poder concretarlos – en ese momento callé.

Después de una pausa, me preguntaste.

- ¿Por qué nunca habíamos hablado de esto?

- Creo que hay temas que nunca hemos tocado... Mira, está saliendo la Luna.

- ¿Qué querías ver?

- Espera, ya va a terminar de salir.

- Mónica, no importa donde me encuentre, mi corazón está contigo y eso no va a cambiar. Así sea que tú estés en tu tiempo, él te acompañará.

- Prometimos no hablar de eso.

- Y no seguiremos hablando de ello, solo quería contestar tu pregunta. No importa lo que haya escrito Tolkien, ni lo que haya sucedido, la vez a la que te refieres.

Te miré y supiste que no te había creído. Me acerqué a besarte y te dije:

- ¿Vamos? Ya vi lo que quería.

- ¿Qué era?

- Quería ver los ojos del dueño de mi corazón, iluminados por la Luna llena. Que me hace pensar que cada día que pasa lo amo más. En especial ahora, que tengo un presentimiento hermoso.

- ¿Crees que puedes estar embarazada?

- Desde hace un par de días, pero aún es muy pronto para poder tener una confirmación... ¿Regresemos?

- Tienes razón, mejor regresemos.

Ahora que lo pienso, esa noche, estuviste muy serio. Espero que haya sido por la conversación sobre tu corazón, y no por el hecho de haber pensado que estaba embarazada.

**Capítulo Nº 167:**

A los pocos días, dejamos Rivendel con dirección al Bosque Negro. En cuanto llegamos, desmontamos y tu tío me quedó mirando, se acercó y me abrazó:

- ¡Mónica, no sabes cuánto me alegro! ¿Viste que con un poco de paciencia pudiste lograr lo que querías?

Solo asentí.

El que quedó algo sorprendido por estas palabras fue tu padre, pero que pronto las olvidó, cuando Gwelyan fue a saludarlo. Mi niño hermoso estaba casi tan feliz como el Rey Thranduil, de que hubiéramos llegado.

Nunca he querido pensar, que hubieras llegado a sentir algo de envidia de la relación que tenían los dos.

Otro que se encontraba ahí, era tu hermano mayor, con su hijo.

Creo que éste es un buen momento para hablar de ellos.

Si bien, en el transcurso del relato, los he mencionado varias veces, no me he extendido. Las razones, tú las sabes, nunca te las oculté.

Una vez, tu padre dijo que yo te había transformado en un inútil. Pero, no. Lo que pasaba era que, a un Capitán, no se le puede tratar como soldado, lo que eran tus hermanos. Esa, siempre, fue la diferencia entre las esposas Elfas de ellos, y yo. Delante de tu padre, estando conmigo, siempre hablaste de igual a igual, conservando el respeto que le debías, pero manteniendo tu punto de vista.

Sé, y no me preguntes cómo, pero te digo que no fue presentimiento ni visión, que a poco de llegar al Bosque Negro, después de la boda; tu padre prohibió que tus hermanos o sus esposas se acercaran a mí. Por eso que me alegré que Ineth me hubiera acompañado.

Él podía mandar en ellos, pero no en nosotros. Ni en ti ni en mí, menos en nuestros hijos. Cosa que yo siempre fomenté y que me valió el rencor que me tenía, además de traerle recuerdos que le hacían daño. Por esto último, nunca lo culpé; sí por el resto.

Por favor, disculpa, tendría mucho para escribir con respecto a mis estadías allá, pero no puedo seguir... Algún día, Legolas, te contaré más, pero hoy no, es algo que aún duele.

Tú sabes que hay alguien más que está leyendo este relato, por eso voy a poner una explicación que ya hacía un tiempo te lo había dado. El motivo de que yo no llame Eryn Lasgalen al Bosque Negro. Lamentablemente, yo siempre lo llamaré así, pues así lo siente mi corazón. No creo poder llamarlo de otra forma, lo siento.

Después, vino una estadía feliz, tranquila, hermosa en Lothlórien. Allí fuimos a la laguna y nos quedamos todo un día con los niños. También fuimos a un sector del río que descubrí en mi última estada allá.

Era una parte donde iba casi recto. Si se miraba a la derecha, podías ver lo caudaloso que venía formando espuma y si mirabas a la izquierda, el río, estaba completamente calmado, entonces te dije:

- ¿En qué parte del río estaremos nosotros?

Me miraste extrañado.

- Sí – recalqué –, nuestra relación es como esta parte del río: caudalosa, impetuosa del lado de donde viene; para terminar calmada, por este otro lado.

Te acercaste, me abrazaste y dijiste:

- No sé cual será la parte, pero lo único que espero es que no sea el izquierdo. En ese caso, prefiero el derecho, así sea que sigamos discutiendo como siempre. No quiero llegar al final.

- Entonces, dejémoslo en este punto, donde aún falta para llegar a una verdadera calma.

Te acercaste y nos besamos. Luego, montamos y regresamos con los niños.

En ese viaje, aproveché de recoger mi ropa, la que tenía puesta cuando me fuiste a buscar.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de un pequeño problema que podía llegar a transformarse en un gran problema. En mi ropa, faltaban mis zapatos, los que me había sacado, cuando no había podido caminar bien.

Por lo que tuvimos que hacer un pequeño desvío a los Campos Gladios, y regresar por el camino que me habías llevado cuando llegué.

Ambos estábamos preocupados y los que se entretenían eran los niños. Se nos presentarían muchos problemas si no podíamos hallarlos. Pero como siempre he dicho: quién busca, encuentra; y nosotros los localizamos, aunque la verdad fueron Gwelyan con Calyniel; cerca del tronco donde nos habíamos sentado a comer las Lembas. Solo tenían un pequeño corte, fácil de reparar. Los guardé y retomamos el camino a Aglarond.

Gimli nos recibió, realmente, feliz y supo disimular muy bien, el hecho que yo hubiera estado ahí antes.

A él fue al otro que le pedí que se las ingeniara para ir a verte a la colonia, mientras yo no estuviera. Y tengo la seguridad de que ha cumplido su promesa, a pesar que sé que para él es muy difícil movilizarse, cosa que hace más meritorio todo lo que haya hecho este período.

Cuando dejamos a Gimli, nos dirigimos a Edoras, a ver a Eomer quién nos tenía una noticia especial: estaba enamorado de una dama muy bella, que había conocido durante un viaje, que había realizado, para tratar unos asuntos con mi hermano. Ambos nos alegramos con la noticia, pero cuando quedamos helados, fue con el nombre de la dama: Belthed.

En ese momento, preferí mantener silencio con respecto a lo que sabía de ella. Lo que no pudimos negar, fue conocerla.

Realmente, me encantó saber que Belthed había encontrado alguien que la querría, en la misma medida que ella lo amaría a él.

Después de esa visita a Edoras, tomamos camino al Bosque de Fangorn. Tú estabas preocupado por mí, pero yo no quería variar el itinerario. En general, no nos quedábamos más de cuatro días en un sitio, pero aquí nos quedamos seis días.

El día que llegamos, quedé impresionada por los árboles que existían allí. Como sería que sin darme cuenta, detuve mi caballo y me quedé mirando a todos lados.

- Mónica, ¿estás bien? – me preguntaste, algo preocupado por esa reacción.

- Sí, estoy bien... Pero, los árboles, son hermosos.

Sonreíste. Sé que me entendiste, pues ambos podíamos ver la hermosura de aquellos árboles que a cualquiera otra persona, le habrían asustado. Ese era un bosque considerado tenebroso.

- Ya lo creo – contestaste –, pero vamos a buscar a Barbol.

Con eso hice continuar a mi caballo.

Media hora después, Barbol nos encontró.

- Bienvenido, Legolas del Bosque Negro.

- Saludos, Barbol – le contestaste.

- Hace ya algunos años que no venías por acá. ¿Acaso ya no visitas a los amigos?

- Por favor, disculpa el haberte tenido sin recibir noticias mías, pero en mi vida han cambiado muchas cosas.

- Noticias tuyas he tenido, hace un par de años de los hombres, que vino Gandalf y me contó sobre ti, que tienes una compañera e hijos... ¿Son ellos?

- Sí, ella es Mónica.

- Hmmm, tenía muchos deseos de conocerte... – me dijo – Según Gandalf dice que eres alguien muy especial. Amas todo lo que tenga vida, especialmente los bosques.

- Así es, mi Señor.

- ¡Oh! Por favor. Me dijeron que sin honores especiales para ti. No los tengas conmigo.

- Gracias, realmente me gustan mucho los árboles, a quienes considero mis más fieles amigos.

- Pero, debes cuidarte de algunos que, en su corazón, guardan un rencor muy grande hacia los hombres – luego Barbol quedó mirando a los niños, por lo que continuaste.

- Ellos son: Gwelyan, Calyniel y los mellizos: Laitaurë y Lalwë.

- Hmmm, increíble. Nunca los retoños se parecen tanto a sus padres, como en esta ocasión... Pero, vayamos a mi casa y me contarán que ha pasado.

Tú te fuiste adelante conversando con Barbol, luego venían Calyniel y los mellizos, atrás iba Gwelyan y cerrando el grupo, yo; que estaba realmente maravillada de aquel bosque mágico. A mi palomino le había dicho que siguiera al resto, porque me iba mirando a cada árbol por donde pasaba. Mi corazón se sentía feliz en aquel sitio, casi tanto como en Lothlórien, aún siendo bosques tan diferentes.

**Capítulo Nº 168:**

Cuando llegamos a destino, te apresuraste a desmontar para ir a ayudarme a hacerlo, e hiciste que me fuera a descansar un rato, por mientras te quedaste conversando con Barbol. Tiempo después me contaste de esa conversación...

- La tratas como una pequeña flor delicada – te comentó el Ent –, ni a los pequeños los tratas así.

- Es que ella, ahora, es como una flor delicada.

- No la veo así. Y por lo que sé de ella, no es así.

Le sonreíste ante esas palabras.

- Lo que sucede es que espera un nuevo bebé.

- ¡Otro retoño! No sabes cómo me alegro. Pero, el viaje que están haciendo es muy largo. No creo que hubiera sido conveniente realizarlo ahora.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando iniciamos el viaje, ella no estaba embarazada y después no ha querido suspender el viaje. Por eso trato de que no se esfuerce mucho.

- Entonces, es verdad lo que me contaron de ella... ¿Por qué no se quedan una temporada aquí? Así, ella podría descansar.

- La verdad es que estoy tratando de regresar, lo antes posible, a Ithilien; para que pueda hacerlo.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero te recomendaría que aquí hicieras un alto más largo. Se nota que el sitio le gusta y puedes aprovechar eso.

- De acuerdo y agradezco tu preocupación.

- Ahora, cuéntame, ¿cómo están mis pequeños amigos Hobbits?

- Muy bien y te enviaron saludos...

Así estuvieron conversando un buen rato, hasta que me reuní con ustedes. Poco después, Barbol llevó a los niños para que conocieran a otros Ents. Entonces, aprovechaste de hablarme.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Estoy conciente que sabes que me encanta. De haber sabido lo maravilloso que era todo acá, creo que te hubiera pedido venir aquí primero.

- ¿Qué te parece quedarnos unos días más de lo normal?

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos? – pregunté verdaderamente entusiasmada con la idea.

- No serían más de dos.

- ¿Solo dos? – dije algo desilusionada – Creí que dirías, al menos, diez.

- Aún nos quedan sitios donde ir y, ya estamos demorando mucho el regreso a la colonia.

- Tienes razón. Este viaje ha sido todo lo maravilloso que pensé, pero me gustaría regresar.

- Si quieres, de aquí nos vamos a la colonia.

- No, ya te dije, terminemos el viaje. Después ya no podría realizarlo, hasta que regrese.

- Bueno, entonces sigamos. Pero, ¿qué dices respecto a quedarnos un par de días más?

- Perfecto – me acerqué para besarte como sabía que te gustaba.

¿Sabías que estaba plenamente conciente que, comprendías que no rechazaría quedarnos más tiempo en aquel bosque? ¿Qué sabía los motivos que te impulsaban a proponérmelo? Querías que descansara un poco antes de continuar.

Ciertamente, este era mi mayor capricho. Con el que debía cuidarme, no esforzarme mucho, y conservarme calmada. Esto último, era lo que más me complicaba, pues mi carácter no era fácil de dominar, eso siempre lo has sabido, pero hacía mi mejor esfuerzo.

Por otro lado, yo conocía de tus temores. El peor recuerdo que tenías era del embarazo de Calyniel. Esa sentencia de muerte que significaba querer tener a mi niña hermosa. El solo recordarlo, te dolía. No querías pasar por todo ello, nuevamente. Miles de veces me lo habías dicho: no sabrías qué hacer sin mí. Hasta el momento, habías podido convencerme de que me cuidara, no apurando la marcha y que descansara lo máximo; pero temías que en algún momento, pudiera salir a flote mi carácter y termináramos discutiendo, cosa que no era conveniente en mi estado.

Después, fuimos a dar una vuelta, a pie, por los alrededores.

Me mirabas sonriendo, mientras yo lo hacía a mi alrededor. Cuando me di cuenta...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pareces una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo. Nunca te había visto tan pequeña.

- Disculpa, pero te recuerdo que si hablamos de edades, yo soy mucho mayor que tú, en equivalencias. Tú acabas de salir de tu adolescencia y yo hace ya tiempo que la viví.

En ese momento, me abrazaste y me dijiste sonriendo:

- Eso no es tan así. ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegaste, me comentaste que te sentías de 17 años? Ahora, no tendrías más de 25.

- Pero, eso es mucho mayor que tu edad, que acabas de pasar la edad púber.

- ¿O sea que me desposé con una anciana?

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te crees!? Anciano quiere decir que tiene muchos años, y esa descripción solo la llenas tú – dije riendo.

- ¿Ves? Entonces, tengo razón. Tú eres una niña pequeña, hermosa y traviesa.

- Si soy una niña pequeña, entonces tú eres solo un Elfo adolescente, que desea se le considere como un adulto.

En ese momento, te separaste y me diste la espalda.

- Eso dolió – me dijiste en un tono de reproche.

- Pero, si es una broma, tonta, pero no quería ofenderte – me acerqué a ti – ¿Legolas?... Por favor, perdona... En serio que fue sin mala intención.

Volviste a alejarte un poco.

- Pero lo piensas, de lo contrario, no lo hubieras dicho.

Permanecí en silencio, me dolió haberte lastimado de alguna forma. Tanto que las lágrimas se empezaron a reunir en mis ojos.

- Lo... siento – dije con voz quebrada.

Entonces, te diste vuelta y al verme así...

- Mónica, no tiene importancia... No te preocupes... Solo quería seguir con el juego, no creí que lo tomaras en serio... Por favor, cálmate.

Te acercaste y me abrazaste. Correspondí a tu abrazo y traté de calmarme.

- Entonces... ¿Realmente, no te enojaste?

- No, solo quería seguir con la broma... Tú sabes que soy un Elfo tonto...

- No tonto... maravilloso – te interrumpí.

- No puedo ser maravilloso si te hago llorar, por culpa de un juego.

- Sí, eres maravilloso. Eres el único que me entiende, el que me hace especial, el que me complace en mi deseo más pequeño, el que me mantiene viva, el que cuida mi corazón, el padre de mis hijos, el que me ha hecho la mujer más dichosa de la Tierra Media... ¿Sigo? Tengo millones de razones para considerarte un ser maravilloso.

- Tú dices que mis ojos de Elfo, contigo me han engañado, pero yo sé que no es así. En cambio, lo que te hace sentir que yo soy maravilloso, eso sí a ti te ha engañado. Ahora, es mejor que vayamos a buscar a los niños para comer algo – te iba a contestar, pero me detuviste con un beso para decirme –. No, vamos por los niños.

Cuando estuvimos todos juntos y, luego de comer, los niños volvieron a ir a seguir jugando con los árboles y algunos Ents jóvenes.

**Capítulo Nº 169:**

Entonces, Barbol me preguntó:

- Disculpa, pero Gandalf me contó que venías de un sitio muy distante de la Tierra Media, y quería saber si por allá habrán oído hablar de las Ents-mujeres.

- Bueno, allá nos llegó la información que estaban perdidas, pero no las hemos visto.

- Hmmm, lástima. Tenía la esperanza que tuvieras alguna noticia de ellas.

- Realmente, de donde yo soy, no hay bosques. La tierra es muy árida, por lo que no deberías desesperar. Estoy segura que ellas regresarán algún día, cuando menos se lo esperen.

- Gandalf, me comentó que tienes el don de visualizar el futuro.

- Sí – contesté, apenada por lo que le diría –, pero debido a mi estado no es aconsejable que intente ver lo que depara el futuro... Pero, te prometo que en cuanto pueda, consultaré para ver qué te puedo decir con respecto a las Ents-mujeres.

- Bien, no te preocupes, que espero algún día tener noticias de ellas.

- Es hora de que descanses – me dijiste.

- Bueno, entonces será hasta mañana – repuso Barbol –. Y, ¿qué les parecería que mañana fuéramos a Isengard? Para que vean los arreglos que se han hecho allá.

- Nos agradaría mucho – le contestaste.

- Entonces, que descansen – te respondió alejándose.

- Vamos para que te acuestes.

- Pero, aún no estoy cansada. ¿Sentémonos un rato a conversar?

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, por favor.

- De acuerdo. Pero cuando te dé sueño, vas a dormir.

- Prometido.

Así fuimos a sentarnos.

- Mónica, ¿por qué le dijiste a Barbol que tratarías de saber de las Ents-mujeres?

- Porque es posible que pueda ver si aún existen y dónde están.

- Pero, recuerda tú promesa.

- La recuerdo, no te preocupes por eso. No forzaré nada.

- Entonces, ¿cómo lo harás?

- Tengo otra forma, es más lenta y menos precisa, pero puede resultar.

- ¿No puedes explicármela?

- Es como logro encontrarte sin forzar nada, sigo a mi corazón... Varias veces te he dicho que no forzaría nada sin tu autorización, ni por todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Por respuesta, solo asentí. Entonces, continuaste:

- ¿Realmente puedes controlarlo?

- Gracias a tu tío, sí. Solo debo estar tranquila y bien. Ahora, no me atrevería por mi estado, pero no teniendo ese impedimento, no debería tener problemas.

- Cuando nazca el bebé, volveremos a tocar el tema.

- Legolas, ¿me autorizarías a ver qué pasó con las Ents-mujeres?

- Ya tendremos tiempo de conversar... ¿No tienes sueño?

- Podría ser, pero, ¿por qué no nos quedamos así? Varias veces hemos dormido como estamos ahora.

- Es que no descansas bien.

- A tu lado, aunque estuviera de cabeza.

- ¿Por qué eres tan caprichosa?

- Porque sé que no me lo negarás, ¿verdad?

- Podría hacerlo.

- No lo hagas – supliqué.

- Bueno, pero ahora te duermes.

- Está bien – dije cerrando los ojos y abrazándote.

Cuando conversamos sobre lo que había sucedido en el viaje, me contaste que, aquella vez, por mientras yo dormía, pensabas en mí. Esas eran las horas en que tus temores se acrecentaban. En tanto yo estaba despierta, intentabas ocultarlos. ¿Qué haría sin mí? El deseo de otro bebé lo entendías. Recordabas de cuando, llegué a proponerte tener veinte hijos, pero con lo ocurrido después del nacimiento de Gwelyan, había quedado aquello como un sueño. A ti no te molestaba que fueran cuatro, hasta después de Calyniel ya te dabas por satisfecho, pero yo quería un embarazo que fuera especial. Aún te dolía recordar aquel episodio. En todas las oportunidades anteriores, te complacía acariciar mi vientre, pero aquella vez, no te atrevías. Era yo la que tomaba tu mano para llevarla a mi vientre. Había algo en aquel bebé que te atemorizaba. Pero, a pesar de todo, agradecías mi estado, ya que me veías feliz, tranquila, sumisa. Esto último, sabías que me costaba, esa era la razón por la que lo valorabas.

Con todos esos pensamientos, el cansancio te fue ganando, aunque como Elfo, a la intemperie no dormías cerrando los ojos, solo mirabas el cielo, que aquella noche estaba sin Luna, pero con gran cantidad de estrellas.

Cuando desperté, aún dormías. Por lo que aproveché de disfrutar mirándote. Recordé la primera vez que te vi durmiendo así. Fue durante el primer viaje que hice de Lothlórien a Minas Tirith. Me levanté de madrugada, como siempre, y fui donde te vi sentado apoyado en un árbol. En un principio, me pareció extraño, que no hubieras notado que me había acercado y no te movieras. Solo cuando te vi bien, me acordé de lo escrito por Tolkien y me di cuenta que aún dormías.

Yo tenía tantas esperanzas en ese bebé. Sabía que sería una niña, por lo que había pensado en un nombre: Annamirë, pero cuando estuve en el Bosque Negro, Nebridë me propuso otro, Ithilmir, y eso me había dejado dudosa entre los dos nombres. Pero, aún faltaba para que naciera y ya podríamos hablar sobre ese tema.

**Capítulo Nº 170:**

Cuando despertaste y te diste cuenta que ya estaba despierta dijiste:

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habías despertado?

- ¿Para qué? Me gusta mirarte y son estos los momentos, que aprovecho de hacerlo... Buenos días – dije acercándome para besarte.

- Buenos días – contestaste correspondiendo ese beso –, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, tranquila, feliz. Me gusta sentirme así, aunque me da cierto temor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me parece que en cualquier momento, podemos discutir y lo bien que me siento, lo pierdo completamente.

- Bueno, entonces tratemos de no discutir, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo siempre trato de no discutir, pero tú sabes que ni yo misma puedo controlar mi carácter.

- Y eso es algo que te hace especial – dijiste sonriendo –. Lo único que ahora debes cuidarte.

- Eso trato... – hice una pausa – ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me disgusta de cuando estoy embarazada?

- ¿Te disgusta algo? Yo creía que te sentías feliz.

- La mayoría del tiempo, pero odio estar más sensible que nunca. Por eso pasó lo de ayer, cuando jugábamos – los ojos se me humedecieron al recordar – ¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

- Principiando, ya te dije que no te preocuparas. Y, por otro lado, es divertido verte tan tranquila, tan sumisa.

- O sea que ahora te ríes de mí.

- ¿No me digas que te vas a enojar ahora, como cuando Gandalf te dio a tu caballo?

- ¿Ves? Desde esa época te reías de mí.

- Es que eres muy bella.

- Y a ti te da risa, ¿no?

- Lo que pasa es que soy feliz, porque me amas y por eso río.

- A ver..., déjame analizar bien esto... Sí, podría ser... aunque... No, no lo creo... pero por otro lado... Sí, de eso puedo estar segura...

- ¿Qué tanto piensas? – preguntaste aún sonriendo.

- En lo que afirmaste.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que yo te amo... estaba pensando si sería cierto o no.

- ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

- Que lo hago cada día más, pero yo soy la que es feliz y agradecida de ser correspondida.

Después de estas palabras, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados, mirando el cielo aún oscuro aunque estrellado. Hasta que te dije:

- Legolas, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, ¿por qué?

- Te noto extraño con el bebé... Hace ya varios días que tu tío me confirmó el embarazo y te he notado... no sé... lejano al bebé... Estás preocupado por mí, que descanse, que no me altere. Tal vez con una mayor preocupación, pero lo otro no me lo explico.

- Eso no es así. Es cierto que estoy preocupado por ti, pero sé que si tú estás bien, el bebé también.

- Justo a eso me refiero cuando digo que odio estar más sensible... Disculpa, pero no te creo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque así lo siento.

- Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- Este es mi cuarto embarazo. En los tres anteriores, te comportabas diferente.

- No lo creo – repusiste, a pesar de saber que yo tenía razón.

Como no lograba nada, preferí tratar de dejarlo, aunque me molestaba lo que pasaba.

- Bueno – dije, entonces –, deben ser ideas mías.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, hasta que pregunté:

- Legolas, tú quieres este bebé, ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo quiero. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

- Te voy a decir lo que me molesta. Es que todas las veces anteriores, cuando conversábamos, siempre me preguntabas por el bebé, que cómo se encontraba, me hablabas de cada uno de ellos, te sentía parte de nosotros. Pero, ahora, soy yo la que hablo, cuando me preguntas cómo me siento, respondo por los dos; ya no acaricias mi vientre, soy yo la que te hace acariciarlo. En algún momento pensé que podía ser idea mía, pero no es así. Te siento lejano. No de mí, sino del bebé. Por eso, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa, pues esto está empezando a afectarme, y no quiero.

- Mónica, debes estar tranquila. Eso es lo que más recomendó mi tío.

- Aún estoy tranquila, pero si esto continúa, no podré seguir igual... Legolas, por favor, dime qué sucede, no me dejes de lado.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento, hasta que me dijiste:

- Mónica, cuando tú no estás, me haces falta... Tú sabes todo lo que ha sucedido y me hace temer perderte... El día que fui a buscarte, en cuanto te vi, supe que me había enamorado y cuando te vi comer la Lemba, me prometí que cumpliría tu deseo más pequeño, solo por volver a ver la expresión que tenías en ese momento... Fue por eso que acepté que volvieras a embarazarte y trato que se cumpla lo que tanto deseas, de un embarazo sin sobresaltos. No es que no quiera al bebé, pero...

No terminaste lo que ibas a decir, por lo que te dije:

- Por favor, no temas nada. Ambas estamos bien. Y sabes qué creo... que ella va a tener una sensibilidad especial. Que ha sido ella la que te ha sentido lejano y me lo ha hecho saber. Ahora, ¿cómo sé que la quieres?... Te conozco y sé que no puedes engendrar un hijo, sin amarlo. Pero, no te niegues a demostrarlo. Ambas te necesitamos. Ten confianza en que todo va a salir bien – me di vuelta a mirarte y tenías tus ojos fijos en mí, sonriendo.

Me estrechaste, dándome a entender que me entendías y, que tratarías de desvanecer aquellos fantasmas, que podían perjudicar a quien tratabas de cuidar. Luego, te acercaste para rozar tus labios en los míos, para terminar besándome.

- Te amo – me dijiste –, y siempre te cuidaré. Y, por mientras, ella esté contigo las cuidaré a ambas.

Luego, acercaste mi mano a tus labios, y besando mis dedos, los posaste en mi vientre.

El bebé era aún pequeño para que sintiera que se movía, pero con aquel tacto, sentí algo en mi pecho, que en un principio no pude interpretar, pero me sentía feliz.

**Capítulo Nº 171:**

Poco después, amanecía y fuimos a ver a los niños.

Cuando Barbol fue a buscarnos, ya estábamos listos para ir a Isengard. Al llegar...

- Dentro de algunos años más, es muy probable que este sitio podría llegar a ser como fue en algún tiempo – nos contó Barbol.

- Pero, han hecho un excelente trabajo – comenté.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijiste –. Está quedando todo muy hermoso.

La verdad era que el río había vuelto a correr, se habían plantado nuevos árboles, el pasto había vuelto a crecer en aquel sitio. Poco de lo que había, podía recordar a Saruman. Yo miraba todo aquello y podía visualizarlo en algunos años más, como un sitio hermoso. Las aves volverían a los árboles, cantando y llenando de música aquel sector de la Tierra Media.

Miraba a los niños y a mi mente venían recuerdos de mi propia niñez. Se veían felices jugando, persiguiéndose, saltando. Eran los herederos de una gran historia, que estaban aprendiendo de forma tan natural, que ni siquiera se daban cuenta.

Los chicos, el camino a Dol Amroth, lo habían recorrido algunas veces, pero desde ese punto, nunca habían ido a La Comarca, tampoco a Rivendel, donde encontraron aquellas historias que nosotros les habíamos contado, pero que no habían vivido. Ahora, estar con los Ents, era especial. Muchas veces, tú les había contado de su existencia, pero como nunca los habían visto, eran como lo que para la gente de mi tiempo son los cuentos de hadas.

Por tu parte, nos mirabas a todos y aunque en tu corazón aún tenías temor, la conversación de aquella vez te había tranquilizado un poco. Sé que veías a tu familia feliz y también lo eras. Recordabas la primera vez que habías estado ahí. Era un sitio tan triste que habías extrañado a tu gente, pero ahora tus ojos veían todo diferente y estabas con tu familia, lo que te había faltado anteriormente, lo tenías contigo y no querías perderlo.

Los días que estuvimos allí, fueron de tensa calma, ya que los fantasmas que nos rodeaban eran difíciles de eliminar.

El día que partimos, Barbol te pidió hablar a solas. Aquella conversación, me la contaste cuando averigüé sobre las Ents-mujeres...

- Hmmm, Legolas te pedí que conversáramos, porque en estos días que has estado aquí, me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Y has sido un buen amigo, por lo que es necesario que te haga ver lo que tú no alcanzas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A Mónica... Cuando llegaste me dijiste que era una pequeña flor delicada... No es tan así. Ella es una flor silvestre, de las que crecen a la orilla de los caminos. Acostumbrada a las inclemencias del clima y aún así las ves hermosas... Hasta se le podría comparar con una piedra brillante, pero nunca con una flor delicada, no te engañes. Cuídala, pero no la sobreprotejas. ¿Sabes por qué puede conversar con los árboles?... Porque tiene un fuego interior que logra dominarlos. ¿Recuerdas qué cuando llegó, le advertí que se cuidara de ellos?... Eso lo hice, porque no la conocía. Ella no necesita ese consejo. Por esa llama que tiene, los árboles siempre serán sus amigos... Pero, por esa misma razón, es que no debes sobreprotegerla. Tú intención puede ser buena, pero puede malinterpretarlo... Por protegerla, no la ahogues.

- Ella tiene la facultad de ser muy abierta cuando recién la conoces, pero cuando crees que ya la entiendes, te das cuenta que no es así. En un principio, pensé como tú; pero con el tiempo, comprendí que tiende a ser una niña pequeña y luego, al siguiente segundo, es autosuficiente, no permitiendo que nadie la proteja.

- ¿Cuándo has visto una llama que no varíe de tamaño y forma? Ten cuidado de no quemarte... Se nota que trata de controlarse, pero no soples muy fuerte, que no apagarás la llama, solo la avivarás.

- Gracias, mi amigo. Entiendo tu preocupación y tus palabras.

- Si sigues lo que te digo, estoy seguro que por muchos años estarán juntos.

Después de estas palabras, regresaste conmigo y los chicos para continuar aquel viaje. Esta descripción que Barbol había hecho de mí, coincidía con la que hacía mucho tiempo te había hecho Gimli, quién vio en mí una cadena de Mithril: bella, brillante, dúctil, fuerte; lo que para un Enano es el metal perfecto. Por ello, comprendiste lo que Barbol te decía, pero no lo tomaste en cuenta, como tampoco lo que te había dicho nuestro amigo Enano, al poco tiempo de conocerme.

Algún tiempo después que nació la bebé, retomaste el tema de las Ents-mujeres, pero lo que descubrí, tras forzar una visión, luego de comunicarlo a Barbol, lo guardamos en nuestros corazones. No dándolo a conocer a nadie más y no te preocupes que no lo diré nunca. Lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

La siguiente parada fue con Faramir, Éowyn y el pequeño Beren.

Ella ya sabía la noticia de Eomer y también estaba feliz. Ni siquiera a ella quise comentarle lo que sabía de Belthed. Preferí hablar de otros temas más importantes para ella, como lo que se refería al pequeño.

Cuando le comenté que ya estaba por ir a mi tiempo, me preguntó cómo lo haría para dejar los niños tan pequeños, en especial a los mellizos.

- Por ellos no me preocupo tanto, quién me tiene algo más preocupada es la pequeña.

- ¿Calyniel?

- No, la más pequeña – contesté sonriendo.

- ¿Quién? – realmente estaba confundida.

- Aún no hemos pensado en un nombre.

Me miró unos segundos y me dijo:

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- Sí. Hace un tiempo atrás, Nebridë descubrió una cura para lo que me pasaba, y con Legolas decidimos probar con un nuevo embarazo. Calculo que el nacimiento será para _Lótessë_.

- Pero vas a dejar al bebé muy pequeño.

- Lo sé, pero voy a probar algo que espero me resulte.

- Bueno, pero de todas maneras, no sabes cuánto me alegro.

Algunos días después, tomamos camino a Minas Tirith, última parada antes de regresar a la colonia.

Aquí me voy a detener un poco más, porque lo que pasó y se habló aquí, coincidirás conmigo, fue de mayor trascendencia.

Llegamos cerca de las diez de la mañana, un día con un Sol hermoso que hacía brillar la ciudad blanca como una joya pulida. En cuanto la vi, suspiré.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntaste.

- Nada, solo recordaba.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La primera vez que la vi, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, habíamos discutido.

- Y por una tontería, como siempre. Pero aún así, pude apreciarla. Es hermosa.

- ¿Sabes qué la hace más hermosa a mis ojos?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Es la ciudad donde aceptaste casarte conmigo.

Sonreí. En realidad, era una ciudad muy especial, muchas cosas habían pasado allí, buenas y malas, tristes y divertidas. Pero, ahora, te puedo decir que no estoy segura si algo cambiaría; creo que no, pues si lo hiciera podría modificar otras que, sinceramente, no me gustaría perder.

**Capítulo Nº 172**** - A:**

Cuando llegamos a la ciudadela, nos recibieron Aragorn y Arwen. Luego, nos acomodamos en las habitaciones. Aún me pregunto si se me notaba que estaba bastante cansada, pues Arwen nos dijo que descansáramos hasta el almuerzo y no nos preocupáramos de los niños, pues ella los vería, ya que se habían ido a jugar con Eldarion y la pequeña.

Una vez que nos dejó solos, me dijiste:

- Mónica, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Algo cansada solamente, ¿por qué?

- Entonces, es mejor que te recuestes. Deberíamos haber regresado a la colonia cuando te dije.

La verdad es que después del Bosque Negro, me insinuaste suspender el viaje, pero te dije que estaba bien y que quería terminarlo, sin variar el itinerario.

- Legolas, estoy bien, el bebé está bien, solo debo descansar un poco.

- Bueno, tal vez tengas razón y debas descansar solamente, vamos para que te recuestes.

Habían sido días agotadores, pues no íbamos muy rápido, ni siquiera a paso normal, íbamos lento; lo que hacía que nos demoráramos el doble y era, justamente, lo que me cansaba.

Después de asearnos y cambiarnos, nos recostamos. Empezaste a acariciar mi cabello y cuando menos lo pensé, me dormí.

Lo dicho, me encantaba despertar contigo. Luego de un beso en mi frente, me dijiste:

- Despierta, dormilona, ya es hora de almorzar.

- Será por eso que tengo hambre.

- Entonces, vamos.

- No de eso – me acerqué y te besé.

- Hacía tiempo que no lo hacías.

- Tal vez por esa razón tengo hambre – volví a besarte.

- Pero, ahora, tienes que preocuparte del bebé y tienes que alimentarte.

- Tienes razón – empecé a levantarme y me quedaste mirando –. ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Por supuesto, me siento bien. Ya te dije, era solo cansancio del viaje.

- Disculpa, es que me preocupaste.

- Pierde cuidado que te diré, cuando debas preocuparte. Por ahora, estoy bien.

- ¿Temes algo?

- No, solo que aún falta para que nazca... Cuando llegue ese día, puedes empezar a preocuparte, no ahora.

Después, fuimos al comedor; donde Gwelyan, cual capitán, tenía a sus hermanos almorzando tranquilos. Ese día me di cuenta, cuánto le gustaba a nuestro niño hermoso saber que tenía el control de sus hermanos. Se le notaba en su cara.

Durante el almuerzo, fuiste tú quién les contó a Aragorn y Arwen lo del embarazo. Después, pregunté por Gandalf y me dijeron que lo esperaban esa tarde.

En general, fue un almuerzo muy animado, pues también se habían enterado de lo de Eomer, del nacimiento de mi sobrina y una que otra noticia extra.

Al terminar el almuerzo, llevamos a los mellizos a descansar y Gwelyan y Calyniel también quisieron hacerlo, mientras nosotros fuimos al jardincito.

- ¿Viste que solo fue cansancio del viaje? Hasta los niños quisieron descansar.

- Sí, ya me di cuenta – acariciaste mi vientre –. Me preocupa el bebé y me preocupas tú.

- Dijimos que este embarazo lo disfrutaríamos. No nos preocupemos sin razón.

- Bueno, al menos, de aquí regresamos a la colonia.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y te pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿hay algún motivo especial para que te preocupes tanto?

- ¿No te parece suficiente razón, el no querer que les suceda nada?

- No es eso, pero... te sigo sintiendo extraño.

- La que no debe preocuparse eres tú.

- Legolas... – no me dejaste terminar, pues te acercaste para besarme.

- Solo disfrutemos, ¿sí?

¿Sabías que con eso me dejabas más preocupada? Me acurruqué a tu lado y me abrazaste besando mi cabeza.

Así, nos quedamos un buen rato, hasta que me dijiste:

- Mejor, vamos al cuarto.

No tuve ánimo de discutir, por eso acepté. Nos sentamos en la cama y me preguntaste:

- ¿De qué quieres hablar con Gandalf?

- Hay algunos temas que quedaron pendientes de cuando llegué.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Tú sabes lo que siempre he querido hacer.

- Traer a tu amiga.

- Sí. Quiero saber si es posible.

- No me has contado mucho de ella.

- Es que mucho, no sé. Tú sabes que soy impulsiva, que me guío por instinto; y sé que con ella, mi instinto, no me ha fallado. Aunque ella me ha dicho que es desconfiada, me ha abierto su corazón más de una vez, y si tuviera que definirla en una sola palabra, diría que es maravillosa.

- Pues, tú deberías ser un poco más desconfiada.

- Yo confío en todo el mundo, hasta que me demuestren lo contrario. Y una vez que empiezo a desconfiar de alguien, es muy difícil que cambie mi manera de ser.

- ¿Es por eso que nunca vas a confiar, plenamente, en Aragorn?

- ¿Se nota mucho?

Solo asentiste.

**Capítulo Nº 172-B:**

- Quizás nos parecemos demasiado. Ninguno de los dos, confía en el otro, aunque ambos pondríamos la vida en las manos del otro, sin miramiento.

- Pero hubo un momento en que tu amiga te hirió.

- ¿Quién no se ha equivocado en su vida? Yo lo he hecho miles de veces. Además, te digo que bendigo todos los días esa equivocación, que contribuyó a que esté aquí hoy.

- O sea, que quieres traerla como sea.

- Definitivamente.

- Entonces, explícame algo, ¿por qué cada vez que tocamos el tema, con tus palabras dices que quieres traerla y, en tu corazón, hay un sentimiento de temor?

Nunca pude quitarte esa mala costumbre, pero tenías razón.

- Tú sabes que soy celosa, por eso que cada vez que pienso en que debería venir, mi corazón intenta negarse a ese pensamiento.

- Pero, ¿celos de qué?

- Ella es, como te digo, maravillosa. Además, es bella y el punto en común que tenemos eres tú, ambas te amamos, aunque el de ella es un amor sin condición. Que estoy conciente que, si supiera todo lo que ha pasado aquí entre nosotros, podría perjudicar nuestra amistad.

- ¿Y tú crees que yo le entregaría mi corazón, a la primera descendiente de Númenor que se me atraviese? Es a ti a quién amo, con todo lo que ha pasado... ¿Recuerdas la semana en que estuviste encerrada en este cuarto, cuando me engañaste dos veces en menos de cinco minutos? – yo asentí –. Esa vez, pensé varias veces, en terminar el compromiso. Realmente me había dolido lo que hiciste. Pero, también supe que era muy tarde, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, te quería y necesitaba. Mi idea era no verte más, pero y a pesar del esfuerzo que hiciste, para que no me diera cuenta del mensaje que le enviaste a Gimli, vi cuando Merry se lo entregó. Luego, la hora y el lugar de la cita, no fue muy convincente para que creyera que era de nuestro amigo. Aún así fui, con la idea de terminar de una buena vez con todo eso, pero cuando fuiste tú quién me dijo que todo terminaba ahí, me dolió más que lo que habías hecho. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que, porque nos amábamos era la razón por la que estas cosas, nos dolían diez veces más que si fuéramos unos extraños... Nunca podría dejarte.

- Varias veces has estado por hacerlo.

- Al igual que tú, pero aquí estamos juntos.

- Legolas, si un día dejaras de amarme, ¿me lo dirías?

- Te contesto a esa pregunta solo si me respondes otra primero.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Tú podrías dejar de amarme?

- Nunca.

- ¿Y cómo crees que yo podría hacerlo?

- Te lo dije, soy más insegura que tú.

Me estrechaste fuerte.

- Nunca pienses que te dejaría, por lo que te aseguro que nunca te diré que haya dejado de amarte.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio. Yo había cerrado los ojos, pero no dormía y tú lo sabías. De repente, abrí los ojos al sentir algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaste.

- Ya llegó Gandalf.

- Mónica.

- Es lo que me llega – me disculpé.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que quieras hablar con él inmediatamente.

- No, es solo un comentario – mentí, claro que quería ir a hablar con él.

- Bueno, entonces tranquilízate que ya habrá tiempo.

Me di vuelta a mirarte, estabas serio, con la vista fija.

- Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, solo recordaba.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te preocupes... solo son malos recuerdos que deben quedar atrás.

Acaricié tu mejilla, me miraste y sonreíste.

- Son muchos los momentos malos vividos conmigo.

- No contigo, anteriores que prefiero no removerlos.

En ese momento, no quise insistir. Pero me hiciste recordar cuando tuve mi primera pesadilla en Lothlórien, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que las penas no era bueno guardarlas en el corazón, que se hacen más llevaderas cuando las compartes. Sabes mejor que nadie, que no me gusta obligar a nadie a hacer algo contra su voluntad, pero sería bueno poder conversar sobre esto y otras cosas, que espero que el tiempo logre ayudarme a tocar sin que duelan tanto.

- Entonces, no lo hagamos y pensemos en las alegrías que vienen... ¿Has pensado en algún nombre para la bebé?

- ¿Tan segura estás que será niña?

- Lo sé. Nacerá una niña.

- A la que ya le tienes nombre.

- He pensado en dos, pero no estoy segura.

- Dímelos y te digo qué pienso.

- Annamirë ó Ithilmir.

- Los dos me gustan.

- ¿Y podrías escoger uno?

- ¿Y por qué no quieres hacerlo tú?

- Si lo escoges tú, te explico los motivos.

Me quedaste mirando y cerré los ojos, mientras te decía:

- No te atrevas, esa es trampa.

- De acuerdo, no haré trampa – te quedaste un momento pensativo y me dijiste –, Ithilmir.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, me gusta lo que significa. ¿Por qué no quisiste escoger tú?

- Primero, te advierto que no aceptaré ningún cambio... Ese nombre no lo pensé yo, lo hizo tu tío, me dijo que estaba en Sindarín y que era lo que la niña significaría para nosotros. El otro lo pensé hace un tiempo, cuando tu tío me estaba enseñando algunas palabras en Quenya. Siempre me gustó el nombre Anna y cuando supe lo que significaba la palabra, armé el nombre.

- Si quieres podemos llamarla Annamirë.

- No, ya te dije que no aceptaría ningún cambio. En cierta forma me alegro, porque gracias a tu tío ella podrá nacer, es justo que lleve el nombre que él escogió. Ese era el motivo para no poder elegir.

Después nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que me preguntaste:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En lo que voy a hablar con Gandalf.

- ¿Estás planeando algo?

- Tú sabes que no me gusta planear, me refiero a las preguntas que le voy a hacer.

- Sobre tu amiga.

- Entre otras cosas. También quiero saber qué sucedería si no volviera a mi tiempo.

- ¿Romperías tu promesa?

- No, la variaría. Pero, necesito saberlo.

- ¿Y qué más?

- Según lo que me conteste, voy a negociar con él.

- Eso es difícil.

- Lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo.

- Por favor, trata de estar calmada – acariciaste mi vientre.

- Estaremos bien, no te preocupes. Conozco mis límites.

- Pero eres impulsiva.

- E instintiva, por eso, para que estés más tranquilo, solo recuerda que los instintos maternos y de supervivencia son los más fuertes. Por otro lado, voy a hablar con Gandalf, no con Merlín – y sonreí.

Te acercaste y me besaste, con un beso largo, como los que me transportaban al cielo y me dejaban flotando en una nube.

**Capítulo Nº 172 – C:**

Cuando nos separamos, te dije:

- Legolas, se hace tarde y prefiero hablar ahora con Gandalf.

- Pero, si aún hay algunos días.

- En serio, prefiero ahora. Si espero más, lo único que conseguiré es ponerme nerviosa y, eso sí, puede afectar a Ithilmir.

- Entonces, permíteme acompañarte.

- No, esta conversación es entre Gandalf y yo – sin querer te había hablado golpeado –. Por favor, disculpa, pero en serio que me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

- Entonces no deberías ir a hablar con él en ese estado.

- Ya te lo dije, si no voy ahora, esto va a ser peor. Me conozco.

Me senté bien, me acerqué a ti y te besé. Luego, me levanté, me arreglé un poco y salí.

Cuando estaba afuera, le pregunté a uno de los guardias si había visto a Gandalf, y me dijo que estaba con Aragorn en el Salón. No te voy a negar que por un momento dudara en ir, pero me sobrepuse y me dirigí allá.

- Mónica, que sorpresa, justo estábamos hablando de ti – me dijo Aragorn.

- Espero que solo cosas buenas.

- Le contaba a Gandalf las buenas nuevas que traían.

Nunca tuvo que dar mayores explicaciones de sus actos, sabía que yo entendía muy bien lo que decía y hacía. Como ya antes te lo había dicho, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, quizás me hubiera portado igual o peor. Teníamos la suficiente confianza como para poner nuestras vidas en las manos del otro, pero no nuestro punto en común, tú. Yo nunca le agradecí las cosas que hizo por mí, como cuando Merlín me envió las pesadillas o que me haya salvado el día del último ataque de los Orcos. Él tampoco me dijo nada por la flecha que disparé para salvarlo. Pero ambos sabemos que estamos agradecidos. No necesitamos decirlo. ¿Para qué decir muchas palabras que se las llevaría el viento? Las acciones son las que quedan.

Pero volvamos al relato.

- Todo bebé siempre es una buena noticia – contesté.

- Pero, supongo que debes querer hablar conmigo – me dijo Gandalf.

- Claro, de lo contrario, Legolas hubiera venido conmigo.

- Entonces los dejo – dijo Aragorn saliendo.

Una vez que quedamos solos con Gandalf en el Salón, nos sentamos.

- Me parece que tienes varias dudas que quieres aclarar.

- Tienes razón. Tú sabes que ya está por cumplirse el plazo que nos diste.

- Así es y que no voy a variar.

- ¿Ni siquiera en algunos meses?

- Mejor dejemos este tema para el final.

- Lo que sucede es que todo lo que quiero hablar contigo tiene que ver con este tema.

- A ver... un tema sería variar el tiempo de tu estadía acá. ¿Cuál sería otro?

- Saber qué posibilidades habría de que mi amiga visitara la Tierra Media.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué sucedería si yo no regresara a mi tiempo?

- ¿Algo más?

- En este momento, es lo único que me preocupa.

- Bien, te explico... Si tú no regresaras a tu tiempo, solo desaparecerías dejando a tu familia como si hubieras muerto. Ahora, lo que debes pensar es, si ellos están preparados para perderte. Lo único que te advierto es que si decides quedarte acá, no habrá marcha atrás... Lo de tu amiga, ya empieza a complicarse. ¿Estás segura de querer que venga?

- Definitivamente.

- Sé que conoces a lo que te enfrentarías, pero dime, ¿sabe ella lo que se debe saber de la Tierra Media?

- Diría que sabe más que yo.

- Voy a dejar que tú lo decidas una vez que regreses. Si quieres traerla, iremos a buscarla... Pero, te voy a dar un consejo, y considera seriamente en seguirlo, cuéntale lo que has vivido aquí, complementa los libros de John.

- Pero, eso pondría en riesgo nuestra amistad. Lo sé.

- Si es tu amiga, entenderá lo que te ha costado contarle todo. Eso te dará una mejor visión para tomar la decisión de traerla, y podrá ayudarte con otra decisión que deberás tomar más adelante – solo asentí –. Bien, ahora quieres un tiempo extra.

- Sí, de al menos tres meses.

- Yo les había advertido que no variaría la fecha de regreso.

- Gandalf, solo quiero que la bebé tenga un año cuando me vaya, no la quiero dejar de nueve meses. Va a ser la última niña. Además, piensa que sería el peor cumpleaños de Gwelyan.

- No emplees conmigo tu don del convencimiento... – me había descubierto – De acuerdo, última fecha cuatro meses más, pero de ahí no habrá cambio.

- Te lo prometo. Ahí sabré si quiero volver a mi tiempo, o decido quedarme aquí.

- Realmente eres una niña consentida.

- No sé por qué siempre me he sentido aquí, como una niña pequeña, aún con mi hermano.

No me contestó, solo sonrió.

- Gandalf, ¿qué sabes que yo no sé?

- Cuando regreses te contaré. No es conveniente que te conteste ahora.

- Pero...

- No, Mónica – me interrumpió –. Es mejor que regreses con Legolas y descanses. Estás empezando a abusar de tus fuerzas y puedes perjudicar a la bebé.

Él sabía que era lo único que me podía decir, para poder dar por terminada la conversación. Por eso, después de unos segundos, le dije:

- Está bien, no te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad para conversar.

Me levanté y regresé al cuarto, pero no estabas ahí.

**Capítulo Nº 173:**

Salí a buscarte, te encontré en el jardincito.

- ¿Por qué tan solo, triste y abandonado? – te pregunté sonriendo.

Me miraste y sonreíste también para contestarme:

- Solo, te lo acepto; triste, no estoy, sí preocupado; y abandonado, mientras estés conmigo, nunca voy a estar abandonado.

Me senté a tu lado y me abrazaste.

- Es solo una frase hecha, que siempre digo cuando veo a alguien que conozco solo... Ahora, deja de preocuparte, que estamos bien.

- ¿Qué te dijo Gandalf?

- Tú sabes cómo es. Lo que me dijo, me dejó tanto o más confundida que cuando fui a hablar con él. Pero logré que nos dé un tiempo extra, de cuatro meses. Lo que no creo poder conseguir, es algo más que eso, a no ser...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que renuncie a regresar a mi tiempo, para quedarme acá.

Me estrechaste y me acurruqué.

- Por ahora no te preocupes de eso, ya podrás tomar una decisión... Es mejor entrar, ya está refrescando.

Entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea y te dije:

- ¿Me creerás que me parece extraño estar en este cuarto con la puerta cerrada?

- Si quieres, la dejo junta.

Te miré y sonreías.

- No, déjala así.

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa?

- Lo que sucede es lo más hermoso que me podría ocurrir. No voy a ir a cenar.

Cuanto me hubiera gustado que vieras tu cara.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Sabes que debes alimentarte.

- Hoy no.

- Mónica... – no te dejé seguir, poniendo mi dedo en tus labios.

- Legolas, tengo el mismo malestar que tuve con Gwelyan y que dio inicio a todo esto... Tu tío me dijo que era preferible que no comiera, a tratar de combatirlo. Para mañana, ya se me habrá pasado.

- Entonces, me quedaré contigo.

- No, ve tú, yo voy a tratar de dormir temprano. No hay que dejar que Gwelyan se acostumbre a dirigir a sus hermanos.

Me quedaste mirando, se te notaba preocupado y no encontraba qué decir, para cambiar esto.

- Quédate tranquila, yo voy, doy las disculpas y veo a los niños para regresar.

- Me sentiría más tranquila si te quedaras con ellos.

- Tú, pero yo no – sonreí –. Espérame, ya regreso – solo asentí y saliste.

Deben haber pasado como quince minutos y regresaste. Nos acostamos y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, pero el malestar no me dejaba dormir.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- Ya te dije, es como la otra vez.

Creo que no puse en el relato, que en los embarazos de Calyniel y los mellizos, no había tenido ningún malestar de este tipo.

- ¿No crees que sería bueno hablar con alguno de los curadores...?

- No – te interrumpí –, ya te dije que tu tío me avisó que esto podría pasar, y que era preferible tener paciencia, que se pasaría solo.

- Está bien, pero cálmate.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y creo que el cansancio pudo más que el malestar. Al poco tiempo, me dormí.

Al día siguiente, desperté temprano, como siempre.

- Deberías seguir durmiendo.

- Ya no tengo sueño.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, al menos se me pasó el malestar y para variar tengo hambre.

Sonreíste.

- Espero que sea de comida y no de mis besos.

- También.

Me acerqué para besarte y después te acercaste para darme varios besitos, uno detrás de otro, empezando a jugar hasta que amaneció y fuimos a buscar a los niños, para ir a desayunar. Luego nos separamos, mientras tú estuviste con Aragorn y Gandalf; yo fui con Arwen y los niños a dar un paseo. Después de almorzar, fuimos al jardincito, a conversar tonterías. Como una hora después llegó Gwelyan.

- _Atar_, con Eldarion y Calyniel vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por cerca del río.

Los niños te llaman "_Atar_", solo Calyniel te dice "Papi". Pero a mí todos me dicen "Mami". No recuerdo, cuando Gwelyan empezó a llamarte así, pero de escucharlo a él, fue que los mellizos te empezaron a llamar así.

- Bien, pero no demoren mucho – contestaste.

- ¿Van solos? – pregunté.

- Sí, los tres.

- Legolas, ¿por qué no los acompañas?

- No lo creo necesario, además el río está cerca – me dijiste y luego a Gwelyan –. Vayan.

Empecé a sentir algo, que me hizo decirte:

- Legolas ¿vamos nosotros, también, al río?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No me gusta que salgan los tres de la ciudad, y solos.

- ¿Por qué?

- El sueño de Calyniel, no se ha cumplido.

- Pero eso sucedió hace tiempo. Además, ya no hay Orcos por acá.

- Legolas, por favor – supliqué.

- Bien, para que quedes más tranquila, voy a acompañarlos, pero tú vas a ir al cuarto y me esperas ahí.

Asentí, nos paramos y cuando llegamos a la entrada de las habitaciones, me diste un beso. Mientras te ibas, te dije:

- No serían más de diez.

Te diste vuelta a mirarme y luego seguiste tu camino.

**Capítulo Nº 174:**

Fui al cuarto y me recosté. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, me arrepentía de no haber ido también, o al menos, haberle avisado a Aragorn.

Te prometo que cuando, media hora después que estaba ahí, escuché un cuerno, llegué a saltar de la cama. Corrí afuera y nos encontramos con Arwen y Aragorn, que estaban tan preocupados como yo, aunque; ahora, puedo decir que, tal vez, yo estaba más, pues ellos no sabían que tú los habías acompañado.

Cuando les dije eso, ellos estuvieron algo más tranquilos, yo no. Luego, llegó un guardia que le explicó a Aragorn que habían salido unos soldados, porque el caballo de Eldarion había regresado solo.

Aún no me logro explicar cómo seguía de pie.

En eso, llegó con nosotros Gandalf y con Aragorn decidieron ir a buscarlos. Yo quise ir con ellos, pero ahí entendí el motivo por el que, Gandalf salió en ese momento y no antes, ni después. Me ordenó que me quedara con Arwen, en la ciudadela.

Cuando se fueron, las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo desde el día anterior, empezaron a caer. Eran de miedo, rabia e impotencia.

Arwen se acercó, tomó mi mano y me dijo:

- No te preocupes, que deben estar bien.

Por respuesta solo asentí. No podía hablar. Sabía que si decía algo no podría controlarme, porque aunque lloraba, seguía conteniéndome.

Ella me aseguró que pasó cerca de una hora, para mí fue mucho más, cuando escuchamos al vigía de la torre gritar:

- ¡Ahí vienen!

Al escuchar esas dos palabras, quise bajar, pero Arwen me detuvo diciendo:

- No, mejor esperemos aquí. Recuerda que Gandalf te dijo que no dejaras la ciudadela.

Sabía que ella tenía tantos deseos como yo de ir al encuentro de ustedes, y que solo por mí se estaba quedando, por eso, volví a asentir.

Cuando los vi aparecer, te prometo que quería ir corriendo hasta ustedes, pero mis piernas no respondían. Entonces, mis niños se acercaron corriendo y me abrazaron. Luego, te acercaste, y te di un beso preguntando:

- Legolas, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes, todos estamos bien.

Volví a besarte y acaricié tu mejilla.

Después se acercó Aragorn, que te dijo:

- Legolas, vamos para que te vean la mano.

Me separé de ti y tomé tus manos, la derecha tenía un corte, que sangraba levemente.

- No es necesario – contestaste.

- Muy Elfo serás, pero una herida no debe descuidarse – te respondió.

- Es leve, yo se la curaré – le dije.

- Bueno, haré que te lleven vendas.

- Gracias.

Con los niños fuimos a las habitaciones. A ellos les dije que se asearan, se cambiaran y de ahí, si querían, podían descansar, cosa que hizo Calyniel, pero Gwelyan nos dijo que él no estaba cansado, y que no nos preocupáramos de los mellizos, que él los vería como siempre.

No me gustó la reacción que tuvo, aunque la entendí. Por eso, una vez que te curé la mano, te dije:

- Legolas, voy a ir a ver a los mellizos para que Gwelyan vaya a descansar. Tú has lo mismo.

- Pero, también necesitas descansar.

- Lo haré sabiendo que mis dos amados Elfos, están bien.

Me acerqué, te besé y salí para que nuestro niño hermoso fuera a descansar. En ese momento, hubiera cambiado todos mis dones, por el de poder desdoblarme. Me dolía tener que dejarte, pero no quería que nuestro niño hermoso, asumiera una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

Lo mejor fue que, Laitaurë no se portó como acostumbraba y, Lalwë se sentó conmigo pidiéndome que le contara algún cuento entretenido, de esos que a él le gustaban.

No sé a qué se habrá debido, ni qué me habrá inspirado, pero empecé a contarle una anécdota, de lo que me había sucedido cuando estudiaba. Se reía tanto, que se acercaron Laitaurë, Eldarion, Arwen con la pequeña y hasta Aragorn. Todo eso les hizo pasar un rato agradable, no sabes cuánta falta me hiciste. Cuando terminé de contarles, Arwen me dijo:

- Aunque has reído, se nota que estás preocupada. Ve a ver a Legolas, yo veo a los niños. Debes aprovechar que Laitaurë se está portando bien.

- Gracias, tienes razón.

Regresé al cuarto y cuando entré, estabas sentado frente a la chimenea.

- Legolas, ¿no has descansado?

- Según tú, no es necesario dormir para descansar.

- De acuerdo – me senté a tu lado –, entonces, me puedes decir qué sucedió.

- Los niños no hubieran sobrevivido solos. Era como si nos hubieran estado esperando. ¿Cómo supiste que sería de día, si Calyniel dijo que sería de noche?

- Las primeras visiones que tuve, parecía que fueran de noche, pero habían ciertos datos que me hacían precisar la hora: si veía fogatas o antorchas encendidas era de noche, en caso contrario era de día. Por eso, cuando Aragorn, me preguntó, una vez, por la hora en que sucedería lo que había visto, no pude decírsela... Hoy, cuando Gwelyan te dijo que saldrían de paseo, me vino eso a la memoria y por como se expresó Calyniel, ellos no iban a ningún sitio, estaban paseando.

- De lo que me alegro, es que a Eldarion se le ocurrió mandar a su caballo para acá – luego sonreíste y me dijiste –, eran más de diez.

- Disculpa, pero eso fue lo que logré desprender de lo que me dijo Calyniel.

- No te preocupes, ya estamos bien.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con los Orcos, ahora?

- Aragorn se va a encargar. Lo que sí, vamos a tener que cuidarnos, cuando volvamos a la colonia.

- Eso es lo que te preocupa.

- Mejor vamos a ver a los niños. Sería bueno que hablaras con Calyniel, que se asustó mucho.

- Mientras tú hablas con Gwelyan que también se asustó, aunque trata de ocultarlo.

Me besaste y fuimos cada uno a cada habitación.

Cuando la desperté, me dijo:

- Mami, fue como en mi sueño, pero fue de día.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Ya pasó todo y estamos bien. De a poco vas a ir aprendiendo a interpretar las visiones, ¿o tú crees que yo, desde la primera vez, supe qué hacer? – ella asintió –. No, mi vida, de hecho me dio tanto miedo que no podía parar de llorar, quise encerrarme en mi habitación y discutí con tu papá... Vaya si me recuerdo de esa primera pesadilla.

- ¿Y por qué discutieron?

- Con tu papá nos juntábamos a conversar todos los días antes del desayuno, pero ese día no fui porque, donde había estado llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados y me veía horrible. No quise que me viera así. Pero igual llegó a mi cuarto para saber por qué no había ido. Después de hablar unos minutos, le pedí que quería estar sola y él se enojó.

- Mami, ¿tú crees que mi papá esté enojado conmigo? – unas lágrimas se estaban juntando en sus ojos.

- No veo por qué. Tú eres nuestra niña hermosa.

- Es que... Gwelyan y Eldarion me dijeron que todo había sido mi culpa.

- Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes. Lo que debe haber pasado, es que estaban tan asustados como tú – la tomé y la abracé.

Luego, comprendí que a quién ella necesitaba era a ti. Entonces le dije:

- Ven, vamos afuera para que confirmes lo que te digo – cuando íbamos saliendo, le dije –. Calyniel, el miedo y el enojo, nos hacen decir muchas cosas que no queremos. No debes culpar a tu hermano y a Eldarion, como ellos no deben culparte a ti. Al contrario, si tú no me hubieras contado tu sueño, yo no habría estado atenta y no le habría pedido a tu papá que fuera con ustedes.

**Capítulo Nº 175:**

Cuando estuvimos afuera, vi que estabas conversando con Gwelyan, cerca de la entrada del Salón, por lo que le dije a mi niña hermosa:

- Espera un momento aquí.

Fui y te llevé aparte.

- Legolas, conversa un momento con Calyniel, está más preocupada por ti que por nadie.

- ¿Por lo que le dijo Gwelyan?

- ¿Te contó?

- Sí, está arrepentido.

- Yo voy a hablar con él.

Así, tú fuiste a hablar con Calyniel, mientras yo hablaba con mi niño hermoso.

- Gwelyan, ¿qué pasó con tu hermana?

- Lo siento – contestó y realmente estaba arrepentido –. No quise decirle eso.

- Tú sabes que ella te quiere mucho y le dolió lo que le dijiste. Fuera de que se había asustado mucho, no fuiste justo con ella. No quiero imponerte nada, pero te aconsejaría que hablaras con ella y le explicaras lo que pasó.

- Mami, yo sé que debo haberte desilusionado.

- No, Gwelyan, me hubieras desilusionado si no te hubieras dado cuenta, que actuaste mal.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente. Él no lo supo, pero lejos de desilusionarme, me había dado una gran alegría. Algo me decía que estábamos criando bien a nuestros hijos.

Te acercaste con nuestra niña, entonces él le dijo:

- Calyniel, por favor, discúlpame, no quise decir lo que dije temprano. Estaba muy nervioso y también asustado.

- Todos estábamos nerviosos y asustados. No te preocupes que yo te entiendo y no podría culparte... ¿Vamos a buscar a Laitaurë y Lalwë?... – se dio vuelta a mirarnos – ¿Podemos?

- Vayan – les dijiste mientras yo sonreí.

Te miré y dije:

- ¿Sabes de qué me alegro?

- ¿De qué?

- Que Gwelyan no haya sido solo y que tenga más hermanos.

- ¿Y cómo está Ithilmir?

- Ahora, tranquila y feliz, como su mamá.

Me abrazaste y fuimos con Arwen y Aragorn.

El resto del tiempo que nos quedamos en la ciudad fue tranquilo.

Si no conociera a Gandalf, hubiera jurado que me estuvo rehuyendo, a pesar que no hubiera tocado, nuevamente, los temas de los que ya habíamos hablado.

El día anterior a que nos fuéramos, después de la cena, Gandalf quiso hablar contigo y poco después, se me acercó Aragorn.

- Sigue siendo difícil verlos separados – me dijo.

- Pero te las ingeniaste bien para hablar conmigo.

- Siempre tan directa.

- ¿Y para qué dar rodeos?

- Quizás tengas razón.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Me contaron que por tu embarazo, te vas a quedar cuatro meses más.

- Sí, así es.

- Dime, y quiero que seas sincera, ¿vas a regresar acá?

Suspiré.

- Siempre que hemos hablado del tema, he sido sincera. Si me voy, regresaré, no antes de seis años, ni después de diez.

- ¿Y si pasaran más de diez años? ¿No volverías?

- El día que se cumplan los diez años estaré de vuelta.

- Estoy conciente que, los dos sabemos que nunca hemos confiado plenamente en el otro. Pero, si llegas a cumplir con esos plazos, te aseguro que habrás ganado mi confianza, mas si como dices se te pasa un día de los diez años, te voy a recomendar algo... no regreses. Yo convenceré a Legolas que parta a las Tierras Imperecederas.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento, hasta que le dije:

- Si llego a demorarme, solo un día más, te voy a agradecer que hagas eso, pues quiere decir que algo me pasó allá y estoy muerta. Esa sería la única razón para no haber regresado... Pero, ¿puedo pedirte otro favor?

- ¿Cuál?

- Cuida de Legolas mientras yo no esté.

- No es necesario que me lo pidas, siempre trato de estar al pendiente de todos, hasta de ti.

- Lo sé, en el fondo y salvo muy pocas diferencias, somos iguales – solo sonrió –. Ya es tarde y mañana va a ser un día muy largo, por lo que es mejor que vaya a descansar.

- Tienes razón, le voy a avisar a Legolas que ya te retiraste. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – y salí con dirección al cuarto.

En realidad, tengo la esperanza que la relación con él, cambie cuando regrese.

De esta conversación jamás te hablé, nunca supiste que existió. El habértelo contado, en ese momento, no hubiera sido conveniente. Pero después que lo leas, por favor, habla conmigo.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, emprendimos el regreso a la colonia.

Cuando llegamos, para nuestra sorpresa, encontramos a tu tío, que salió a recibirnos.

- ¡Hasta que por fin llegaron! ¡Ya me tenían preocupado!

Por un momento, ese recibimiento me hizo pensar en Gimli, no sé por qué, ¿y tú?

Te fuiste conversando con él. Mientras yo trataba de que los mellizos, no hicieran una carrera hasta la colonia, pero me descuidé de Gwelyan y Calyniel que, de pronto, salieron a todo galopar y eso animó a los mellizos, que salieron tras ellos. Eso me hizo acompañarlos a ustedes; y como siempre, la carrera la ganó Gwelyan.

**Capítulo Nº 176:**

Al llegar, entre tu tío y tú me obligaron a ir a la habitación a descansar, claro que, acepté con el compromiso que tú fueras conmigo. Después de asearnos, nos recostamos.

- Legolas, ¿sabes de qué me alegro?

- ¿De qué?

- De, por fin, haber llegado. Extrañaba la colonia.

- Creo que todos extrañábamos nuestra vida aquí.

Comenzaste a acariciar mi cabello y besando mi frente, dijiste:

- Es mejor que duermas, se te nota cansada.

Los ojos empezaron a cerrárseme, poco después me dormí. No me despertaste al almuerzo. Recién lo hice a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

- Dormilona, ¿tienes hambre?

- Es tarde, ¿por qué no me despertaste?

- Necesitabas dormir y ahora necesitas comer.

- Pero, ¿a esta hora? Mejor esperemos la cena.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Besaste mi frente, hiciste que me sentara y te levantaste. En ese momento, me di cuenta que había una bandeja con dos almuerzos, que trasladaste a la cama.

- Pero, si como esto, no voy a tener hambre para la cena – protesté.

- Entonces, cenaremos ligero – volviste a sentarte a mi lado – ¿Vas a comer o te lo doy yo?

- Si me das, yo te doy.

Sonreíste y volvimos a jugar. Cuando terminamos, me dijiste tomando la bandeja:

- Espérame, voy a dejarla y regreso.

- Bueno, pero no te entretengas en el camino.

Sonreíste y saliste. Yo me quedé pensando, recordando. Aunque no todo allá había sido felicidad, no quería irme, y menos por diez años.

Cuando regresaste, te recostaste conmigo.

- Legolas, no te he dado las gracias. Fue un viaje maravilloso, en especial por el regalo – me acerqué y te besé.

- Te lo había prometido hace tiempo – luego sonreíste para decirme –. Claro que el regalo, no lo tenía considerado cuando te dije que te mostraría la Tierra Media.

- Pero es lo que más me ha gustado.

- ¿Sabes cómo va a ser?

- No.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Te seré franca, del resto siempre supe cómo serían, pero de Ithilmir no sé nada. Hace tiempo, tuve una visión donde estaban Gwelyan, Calyniel y los mellizos, pero Ithilmir es un presentimiento... Solo te podría decir cómo me gustaría que fuera.

- ¿Cómo?

- Más que nada como tú, que tuviera tu carácter, pues con Laitaurë, tengo suficiente.

- Permíteme jugar un poco, a que tengo tu poder de saber lo que sucederá – empezaste a acariciar mi vientre – ...Primero, ella será tan bella como su madre, capaz de reír por lo más mínimo o llorar cuando su corazón no dé más, inteligente cuando deba razonar, terca en sus decisiones. En general, será quién en carácter, me hará recordarte... Tú mantienes viva la imagen de mi madre, Calyniel mantiene tu imagen, pero tu carácter lo tendrá Ithilmir.

- Si quieres recordar mi carácter, mira a Laitaurë: llevado de sus ideas, difícil de controlar, travieso e ingenioso, utiliza todos los recursos de que dispone, aunque después se vea sin nada a qué recurrir. Lo único que puedo decir en su favor, es que es desconfiado. ¿Te has fijado que solo confía en Lalwë?

- Pero si llega a tener necesidad de confiar en alguien más, lo hace en Calyniel y Gwelyan... Ahora que nazca Ithilmir, vas a ver como va a confiar en ella.

En eso, golpearon a la puerta, nos miramos extrañados, te paraste y fuiste a abrir. Era Lalwë.

- _Atar_, ¿está Laitaurë aquí?

- No. Estaba jugando contigo.

- Sí, pero me enojé porque me empujó y no lo encuentro.

Yo me había levantado y me acerqué a mi niño y le dije:

- ¿Trataste de ubicarlo con Gwelyan?

- Le pregunté si lo había visto y me dijo que no.

- Voy a ver si está con mi tío – dijiste saliendo.

Tomé a Lalwë de la mano diciendo:

- Vamos juntos a ver si lo encontramos.

Otra característica de Laitaurë era que no media peligro, cosa que a nosotros nos preocupaba bastante.

Fuimos a las fuentes, y en general, a todos los sitios donde le gustaba ir a esconderse, pero nada.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme, cuando te vi que venías hacía donde estábamos.

- Mi tío dice que no lo ha visto.

- Voy a tener que ubicarlo como lo hice con Gwelyan.

- No, espera. Primero agotaremos todas las posibilidades.

- Va a empezar a oscurecer.

- De la colonia no ha salido, de lo contrario algún vigía lo hubiera visto y hubiera informado.

Cuando oscureció, y mi niño no había aparecido, te dije:

- Legolas, es mejor que yo vea dónde está.

- Es demasiado peligroso.

- He tratado de mantener la calma, pero te juro que estoy empezando a perderla.

- Primero, veamos si Calyniel puede encontrarlo.

- No lo creo, aún no sabe controlar bien.

- Hagamos la prueba.

Por respuesta solo asentí y fuimos a buscar a nuestra niña hermosa.

- Calyniel – le dijiste –, ¿crees qué podrías forzar una visión para encontrar a Laitaurë?

- No sé bien cómo hacerlo – te contestó.

- Yo te digo qué hacer – le dije.

- Puedo intentarlo.

Fui dándole las instrucciones para que se concentrara, hasta que logró ver algo. Claro que no fue de mucha ayuda.

- ¡Lo vi! Pero está muy oscuro y no reconozco el sitio... Está llorando.

- Pero, dime qué fue lo que viste – le pregunté.

- A Laitaurë sentado en un rincón, llorando.

- ¿Y a su alrededor?

- Nada, solo vi eso.

Entonces, te miré y te dije:

- Voy a tener que intentarlo yo.

Creo que ahora te lo puedo decir. Estaba tan nerviosa, que no le di en forma correcta las instrucciones, cuando me dijo que solo había visto eso, me di cuenta. Le dije que se concentrara en Laitaurë, cuando debería haberle dicho, que lo hiciera en dónde se encontraba. Lo que sí, fue un error involuntario.

- Él está bien – contestaste –, podemos seguir buscándolo.

- Él no está bien. Si está llorando es porque no lo está.

- Espera, está en la colonia y aquí son pocos los sitios que quedan a oscuras.

- Legolas, saldría más rápido...

- No – me interrumpiste, tomaste mi mano y me llevaste contigo.

Sí, realmente eso fue lo que hiciste, llevarme contigo. Recorrimos cada sitio que se nos ocurrió.

**Capítulo Nº 177:**

Cuando ya no había otro sitio que recorrer, me detuve.

- Legolas, déjame intentarlo – te miraba fijo.

- No. Ya lo encontraremos.

- Esto va a ser peor... por favor.

- No, vamos, hay un sitio que aún no hemos visto.

- Pero si no está, voy a forzar una visión.

- ¡No!

- No quiero discutir contigo, ni tampoco quiero romper mi promesa. Pero no voy a dejar a Laitaurë solo.

- ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si te pasara algo, o a Ithilmir?

- Está bien, voy a tratar que sea un presentimiento, que tengo menos problemas, pero si no puedo, tendrá que ser una visión – como no contestabas –. Legolas, por favor.

- ¿Voy a poder detenerte?

- Lo estás haciendo – comenzaba a sentirme mal.

- No quiero que hagas nada.

- ¿Asumes completamente la responsabilidad de tu decisión?

- Sí.

Cerré los ojos, pues el presentimiento que me llegaba sin forzar era malo, pero no podía definirlo. Y pensé: "Ojala que tengas un plan B".

Volví a abrir los ojos.

- Bien, entonces ¿cuál es el sitio que aún falta revisar?

- El sector de las habitaciones desocupadas.

- Entonces, vamos.

Tú ibas adelante, mientras yo te seguía, ya no íbamos de la mano. Y a mí, me había empezado a doler la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos, empezamos a recorrer los cuartos. Tú fuiste por un lado, mientras yo iba por el otro.

- ¡Mónica! ¡Está acá! – dijiste cuando entraste en uno.

Corrí hasta allá. Al entrar, lo habías tomado en brazos, y lo estabas dejando en la cama. Yo me acerqué.

- Laitaurë, ¿qué pasó?

- Voy a buscarle agua – me dijiste, saliendo.

- Laitaurë, vamos, tranquilízate y dile a la mamá qué sucede.

El dolor de cabeza se me había intensificado, pero aún tenía algo de control. Al llegar con el agua, serviste un vaso, te lo pedí para dárselo y volví a insistir.

- Laitaurë, con tu papá estamos preocupados, porque no sabemos qué te pasa, por favor, dinos.

- Porque... nadie... me... quiere.

- ¿Cómo es eso? Hay muchos que te quieren: tu papá y yo, por ejemplo. También Gwelyan, Calyniel y Lalwë...

- ¡Él no! – me interrumpió y en sus palabras había mucho dolor.

- ¿Qué Lalwë no te quiere? – te miré fijo y pensé: "Ve a traerlo", asentiste y saliste, continué – Pero si nacieron juntos.

- Él... me dijo... que... no me... quería..., me... odia.

- Te lo dijo, porque tú lo empujaste, ¿o me equivoco?

- Estábamos... jugando.

- ¿Y cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que, con él, no juegues brusco? A él no le gusta.

Se calmó, secó sus lágrimas y me dijo:

- Él solo me dijo lo que todos piensan de mí. A todos les molesto. A nadie le gusta jugar conmigo, ni siquiera Lalwë.

- Laitaurë, no digas eso. "Todos" y "nadie" es mucha gente. Pásame tu mano – me pasó su manita –. Dime ¿tú quieres a tus manos?

- Sí.

- ¿Y a tus dedos? – solo asintió – ¿Te has fijado que tus dedos son todos diferentes? – los miró – ¿Hay alguno que te sirva más que los otros? – esta vez negó – Piensa qué pasaría si todos fueran iguales, ¿a cuál elegirías para que se repitiera?

- A ninguno.

- Lo mismo es con ustedes, cada uno es diferente y se los quiere, también, en diferente forma. A ninguno se le podría decir que no se le quiere. Piensa en lo que te he dicho y en unos días, voy a contarte un cuento con un personaje muy especial, y que te hará comprender mejor lo que te he dicho.

Te había sentido cerca, y no me equivoqué; llegaste con Lalwë. Cuando Laitaurë lo vio empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Lalwë, ven – le dije –. Mi niño, ¿tienes algo que decirle a tu hermano?

Bajó la vista como tantas veces te vi hacerlo, pero luego, miró a Laitaurë y le dijo:

- Perdóname por lo que dije, ¿ya? Yo te quiero y no me gusta que estés llorando.

Se secó, nuevamente, sus lágrimas y contestó:

- Te perdono, si tú me perdonas por haberte empujado.

Entonces, Lalwë se subió a la cama y le dio un abrazo a su hermano.

- Ahora, vayan a comer algo – les dije y se fueron tomados de la mano, luego te dije –. Te demoraste.

- Disculpa, pero fui a avisar que ya lo habíamos encontrado. Ahora es mejor ir a comer algo.

- Ve tú, yo mejor voy a ir a descansar.

Te acercaste.

- Mónica, ¿estás bien?

- No te preocupes, que no es nada que no se me pueda pasar con descanso.

- ¿Qué tienes?

La verdad era que la cabeza me iba a estallar, además estaba cansada, solo quería recostarme.

- No te preocupes, voy a ir al cuarto y podré descansar.

- Mejor te acompaño.

Sabía que discutiríamos de nuevo, si te decía que no, por eso, solo me puse de pie, dirigiéndome a la habitación y tú me tomaste la mano.

Íbamos llegando, cuando sentí un dolor en mi vientre, tan fuerte como una contracción, que me hizo perder el sentido.

**Capítulo Nº 178:**

Desperté en la cama, era de día, estabas sentado a la orilla y tomabas mi mano. En una silla estaba sentado tu tío.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como si cien caballos hubieran pasado sobre mí. ¿Qué pasó?

- Necesitas descansar – me quisiste explicar.

Entonces tu tío te dijo:

- Legolas, déjame que yo le explico.

Te miré y tu cara me angustió. Recordé lo último que me había sucedido y dije:

- Ithilmir...

- Tranquila – me dijo tu tío –, está bien. A pesar de todo, está bien. Estuvo a punto de suceder algo malo, pero es mejor no pensar en eso. Ahora vas a tener que estar calmada, y para eso, te quedarás aquí un par de semanas. Trata de no movilizarte mucho. Has estado abusando de tus fuerzas y eso puede perjudicar a la bebé... Ahora, los voy a dejar, pero si quieren no volver a tener problemas; no discutan, no se alteren y solo disfruten de este momento... – te miró y dijo – Legolas, ya sabes qué hacer y qué no hacer.

Después se puso de pie y salió.

- Legolas, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Qué pasó?

- Estuviste a punto de perder a la bebé, y todo por mi culpa.

- No entiendo.

- Debería haber dejado que forzaras la visión para encontrar a Laitaurë, pero tenía miedo que sucediera lo que pasó.

- Legolas, no te preocupes que ya estamos bien – empezaron a cerrárseme, nuevamente, los ojos –. Como dice tu tío, descansaré un par de semanas y no tendremos más problemas.

- Mejor duerme, se te cierran los ojos.

- Dame un beso y duermo – te acercaste, rozaste tus labios en los míos para, luego, besarlos. De esa forma me dormí.

Algo después, abrí los ojos por unos segundos, no creo que te hayas dado cuenta, estabas parado junto a la cortina que separaba el cuarto del balcón, quise hablarte, pero los ojos se me volvieron a cerrar y seguí durmiendo.

Volví a despertar, tiempo después, cuando escuché una conversación entre tu tío y tú. En el momento, no entendí mucho, pero sabes que soy curiosa, en especial, de las cosas que quieren ocultarme, y se notaba que esa conversación no querían que la entendiera, ya que era en Sindarín. Claro que, con algo de concentración, pude memorizar partes de ella y en cuanto pude, averiguar lo que significaba.

Realmente, me alegro de no haberla entendido en ese momento, de lo contrario no estoy segura qué habría pasado.

En pocas palabras, entendí que le decías a tu tío que no querías a la bebé, que había sido un capricho mío y que si en algún momento ponía en peligro mi vida, no dudarías en protegerme. Tu tío en un principio trató de hacerte cambiar de opinión, hasta que te recomendó que no me enterara de lo que sentías, porque no solo me afectaría, sino también a nuestro matrimonio.

Él siempre ha tenido la sabiduría que los años da a tu gente, por eso es que siempre me ha gustado hablar con él.

Cuando me enteré de lo que se había dicho en esa conversación, instintivamente empecé a pasar más tiempo con los niños o leyendo, también salía con mi "Dama de Compañía" a pasear por los alrededores. A ti, te veía en las comidas y en las noches cuando nos íbamos a acostar. Me dormía lo más rápido que podía y si despertaba temprano, semejaba seguir durmiendo. Varias veces fuiste a las fuentes a buscarme para ir a dar un paseo, pero siempre tuve una excusa.

Eso duró, hasta que un día, mientras leía, llegó tu tío.

- Mónica, ¿puedo interrumpirte?

- Tú nunca vas a interrumpir – cerré el libro que leía y se sentó a mi lado.

- Hace varios días que quería hablar contigo, porque quiero saber qué sucede entre Legolas y tú.

- Nada – y no mentía, no pasaba absolutamente nada entre nosotros, ya ni conversábamos.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Lo has estado rehuyendo. No sé si te han dicho que se nota demasiado cuando discuten.

- Sí, ya me lo habían dicho, pero nosotros no hemos discutido.

- Eso es lo que me parece extraño. Un par de días después que pudiste salir del cuarto, empezaste a comportarte así, ¿por qué?

- De vez en cuando trato de complacer algún deseo que él tenga. Ésta es una de esas veces.

- No te entiendo.

- Ni trates, solo te digo que tengo mis razones para comportarme así, y no quiero poner en riesgo a Ithilmir por tratar de explicarme.

- Al menos, Legolas se merece una explicación.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de dártela, por eso le dije algo que le hiciera entender de lo que se trataba.

- Legolas sabe que soy caprichosa, por eso no voy a poner en peligro el mayor de mis caprichos, para que tome ventaja y haga lo que sé tanto desea. Ahora, por favor, disculpa que tengo un par de cosas pendientes que hacer – me paré y me fui.

Por su cara supe que me entendió.

Unos días después volvimos a conversar, pero sin tocar el tema, fue cuando me dijo que no se iría al Bosque Negro hasta después del nacimiento de Ithilmir.

Tiempo después, supe que tu tío te comentó que yo, de alguna forma, me había enterado de esa conversación, y tú quisiste regresar a tu cuarto, pero él te convenció que te quedaras conmigo. Claro que para ambos, ese momento, era una verdadera tortura.

Mi vientre crecía y la bebé era muy inquieta. Estaba por entrar en el séptimo mes, cuando, por mientras paseaba por el sector de las fuentes, me vino una contracción tan fuerte que me desmayé.

Desperté en la cama, tú no estabas. Era tu tío quién se encontraba sentado, en la orilla de la cama y tomaba mi mano.

- Mónica, tranquila, todo está bien.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- No te preocupes. Fue solo una falsa alarma, pero vas a tener que quedarte en cama el resto del tiempo. Yo sé que no te gusta mucho esto, pero por Ithilmir, vas a tener que hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo? – solo asentí – ¿Quieres que te pase algo?

- No, gracias – sonreí para decir –, aquí tengo el libro que estoy leyendo.

- ¿Algún día lo terminarás?

- No sé.

Lo que pasaba era que el libro era pequeño y de no más de cien páginas, con algunas historias cortas, anteriores al despertar de la raza de los hombres. Lo que le llamaba la atención a tu tío, era que llevaba años leyéndolo y quizás si habría avanzado unas cinco páginas.

- Legolas está afuera. Le voy a decir que pase.

Por un segundo quise decirle que no, pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Cuando entrabas, alcancé a escuchar a tu tío que te decía:

- Mide tus palabras.

Pero no eran éstas las que necesitaban ser medidas, sino tu actitud.

Al entrar, preguntaste:

- ¿Cómo estás?

En ese instante, el tono de tu voz, la forma de mirarme, toda tu persona me hizo recordar a tu padre, cosa que me heló la sangre.

- Estoy bien, gracias – se notaba que estabas ahí por compromiso, por eso dije – Legolas, ¿podrías decirle a tu tío que venga? Se me olvidó decirle algo.

No contestaste, solo saliste. Poco después entró tu tío.

- Mónica, ¿qué sucede?

- Por favor, si no quiere verme, no lo obligues – las lágrimas empezaron a reunirse.

- Trata de mantenerte calmada, ¿qué te dijo?

- Nada, pero se notaba que no quería verme, por favor, no lo obligues que duele más que no verlo.

- Está bien, no volveré a insistir, pero quédate tranquila.

Con un gran esfuerzo pude quedarme tranquila, para empezar el período más horrible que pasé allá, solo comparable, en magnitud, al tiempo que estuve en el Bosque Negro.

**Capítulo Nº 179:**

Acostada en la cama, no me movilizaba más que para lo imprescindible. Pasaba todo el día con mi "Dama de Compañía" (como extrañaba a Ineth), los niños iban a verme todos los días, pero los que se quedaban más tiempo conmigo eran los mellizos, a los que les conté un cuento que yo escribí. Otro que me visitaba a diario era tu tío, con quién nunca nos faltó tema de conversación.

Lo terrible era cuando llegaba la noche y me quedaba sola. Entonces, me ponía a pensar y todo me dolía: el hecho de no tenerte conmigo, lo ilusionada que estaba con ese embarazo y que había resultado el peor de todos, recordarte la última vez que te vi. Aunque creo que esto último era lo peor de todo, pues traía a mi mente muchos recuerdos malos, peores que cualquier pesadilla.

Creo que todo eso contribuyó a que Ithilmir naciera antes de tiempo, debería haberlo hecho a fines de _Lótessë_ y lo hizo a mediados de _Víressë_.

Al menos, estaba conversando con tu tío, cuando me vino la primera contracción. Sé que supiste lo que sucedió, aunque te digo que no me arrepiento. Si no hubiera sobrevivido al parto, no me hubiera importado, realmente, no me importaba nada ni nadie. Tres días me mantuvieron inconsciente, después despertaba por momentos, donde me llevaban a la pequeña para que la alimentara. Tu tío estaba feliz con ella, aunque no podía disimular su preocupación por mí. Yo, las primeras veces que desperté, lo hice con la esperanza de verte ahí, a mi lado; pero no ibas. Algunos días después, me convencí que no irías. Nadie te mencionaba, ni siquiera los niños, y yo no preguntaba por ti.

Lo único que con esto, en vez de empezar a mejorar, iba empeorando. Tiempo después, tu tío me dijo: "Eras como una flor que se marchitaba minuto a minuto". Lo único que sé es que me sentía muy mal. Por momentos llegué a pensar que recaería, nuevamente, en lo mismo que me había pasado en Lothlórien, después del nacimiento de Gwelyan, pero creo que fue Nebridë quién me sacó adelante.

Fue cuando Ithilmir estaba por cumplir un mes, que tu tío fue a verme, y me encontró llorando.

- Mónica, ya cálmate – me dijo –. ¿No te das cuenta que con todo esto te dañas tú y contigo a la pequeña?

- No resisto más, hubiera sido mejor que me dejaras morir en el parto. Me gustaría encontrar el valor suficiente, para terminar con todo esto ahora.

- ¿Y qué conseguirías con eso?

- Que dejara de dolerme lo que me sucede.

- No seas egoísta, recuerda que tienes niños, que ahora son cinco y que te necesitan.

- Pero esos cinco niños tienen un padre, que no quiere asumir la responsabilidad por la más pequeña.

- Mónica, escúchate por favor.

- Nebridë, estoy empezando a odiar a Legolas con todas mis fuerzas y no quiero... Por favor, ayúdame... No quiero que el amor que siento por él, se transforme en odio y desprecio... Tengo miedo.

Tomó mis manos y me dijo:

- No te preocupes, no lo permitiría, pero van a tener que hablar los dos. Espera tranquila, voy a ir a buscarlo.

- No, si no quiere venir, no lo obligues.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, la última vez que vino?

- Esa vez, a la que te refieres, él no estuvo acá, quién entró por esa puerta no era Legolas, sino el Rey Thranduil, era su mirada de desprecio...

Estaba temblando, y recordé que mi fuerza venía de ti. De todo el tiempo que pasé allá, de todas tus miradas esa es la única que me heló la sangre. Ahora, pienso que tal vez temía que te transformaras en él y que yo fuera la culpable. Aquel mismo temor lo tenías tú mismo, cosa que me confiaste durante tu convalecencia en el Bosque Negro, la última vez que habíamos estado ahí.

- Te entiendo, ahora tranquilízate y es mejor que descanses... Te diré lo qué vamos a hacer, primero, voy a hablar con Legolas. Si veo que no quiere venir, no insistiré; de lo contrario, lo convenceré que deben conversar, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo asentí.

- Bueno, pero por cualquiera de las dos opciones, es mejor que duermas un poco. Estás muy nerviosa.

Tanto había llorado, que no tardé en dormirme.

¿Cuánto tiempo lo hice? No lo sé. Pero cuando desperté, estaba oscuro, y como estaban las cortinas cerradas, no podía ver más allá de mi nariz. Suspiré y sentí algo, que me hizo sentarme. Entonces, te escuché:

- Sigues siendo la misma niña hermosa que fui a buscar.

- Lástima que yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Tú has cambiado.

- ¿Por qué? Si soy el mismo.

- No, has cambiado... – en ese momento dudé – Aunque es posible que tengas razón. Nunca permitiste que nadie me dañara, ese siempre ha sido tu privilegio.

- No digas eso, que no es cierto.

- Oh, si que lo es – las lágrimas volvían de solo recordar –. Tú sabías los motivos que tenía para este embarazo y lo convertiste en una pesadilla, peor que las que me mandaba Merlín. Pero a pesar de todo, Ithilmir es hermosa, ¿te has molestado en conocerla? Estoy segura que no... No la querías antes de embarazarme, no estoy segura si en algún momento la quisiste mientras la esperaba y ahora que nació, es difícil que la quieras.

- ¿Para eso querías hablar conmigo?

- ¿Eso te dijo tu tío? ¿Qué yo quería hablar contigo? No, Legolas. Eso no es tan exacto. Yo nunca le pedí a él que quisiera hablar contigo. Sí, le pedí ayuda por unos sentimientos que están naciendo en mí y que no me gustan.

- ¿Qué sentimientos?

- El desprecio y el odio.

- Por mí.

- Legolas, me dolió, aún me duele. En el momento que más te necesité, no estuviste.

- Tú te fuiste.

- Porque ponías en peligro a Ithilmir.

- ¿Cómo supiste lo que dije?

- Te escuché y no fue difícil conseguir la traducción.

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, siempre has pensado que voy a romper mi promesa. Fue por eso que me lo preguntaste, ¿verdad? No, Legolas, esa promesa nunca la rompería.

- Mi tío me dijo que yo te había asustado, sin querer dar mayor explicación. ¿Cómo y cuándo lo hice?

- Legolas, tus ojos hablan más que tú. La última vez que estuviste acá, no eras tú, era tu padre. Fue por eso que te pedí que fueras a buscar a tu tío... ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? Que vuelva a sentirme como en mi tiempo: como una isla en medio del mar... – no pude decir más.

Poco después escuché la puerta, entonces me recosté y lloré hasta que me dormí. No volví a saber de ti. Tu tío no me preguntó ni dijo nada.

Un par de días después, me autorizó a levantarme, pero dentro de la habitación. Tampoco me interesaba salir de ella.

Me quedaba tan poco tiempo y estaba sola.

Pocos días después, me dijo que ya podía ir afuera, para que me pudiera hacer cargo de Ithilmir, cosa que hice. Pero tanto él como yo misma, me notaba diferente. Era como si hubiera estado cayendo en un pozo oscuro, y hubiera logrado aferrarme a una de las paredes, no caía, pero tampoco salía de él.

Cuando llevaba una semana saliendo, tu tío me dio una pésima noticia: iba a regresar al Bosque Negro. Me había acostumbrado a conversar con él, me hacía pensar en nuestras conversaciones, antes de amanecer.

Dos días después se marchó, y yo me avoqué a los niños. Gwelyan y Calyniel, empezaron a pasar mucho más tiempo conmigo, mientras los mellizos se iban a jugar con los otros niños de la colonia. En las noches, mis dos niños hermosos, se turnaban para ir a dormir conmigo. Laitaurë seguía siendo el mismo travieso de siempre, lo que hacía que la vida en la colonia hubiera vuelto a la "normalidad". Me hacías falta.

Como despertaba temprano, iba todas las mañanas a las fuentes, antes del amanecer, tal vez con la ilusión de que fueras para allá. Un día, en uno de esos momentos, me di cuenta que ya no había rastro de los sentimientos que tanto temía, pero no podía decir que aún te amara, sí tenía un sentimiento especial por ti, pero no podía definirlo.

**Capítulo Nº 180:**

Cuando Ithilmir estaba por cumplir los tres meses, fui a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, el día estaba agradable, aunque se notaba que más tarde haría calor. Llegué hasta uno de los árboles y me afirmé en él a mirar el paisaje. Estaba tan concentrada que me sobresalté cuando escuché:

- Que bueno que ya no fumes.

Me di vuelta y ahí estabas parado, como el día que fuiste a buscarme.

- Disculpa, ¿te asusté? – continuaste.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí me asustaste.

- Mónica, ya no resisto más. Sé que no merezco que me perdones, aunque estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que lo hagas. Intenté seguir sin ti, pero no puedo. Te amo.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – de alguna manera tus palabras me dolieron – Si me lo hubieras dicho hasta el día en que se fue tu tío, habría corrido a besarte, no me habría importado que no te disculparas, esa herida ya cicatrizó. Hoy no sé lo que siento. Las veces anteriores sabía que te amaba, pero ahora estoy confundida.

- Ya no me amas.

- Yo no he dicho eso. Lo que digo es que no sé qué siento. Todo lo que ha pasado, ha hecho que replantee mi vida. Estuve muy mal, a punto de ahogarme, pero pude llegar a tierra firme, lo único que ahora no sé a dónde quiero ir.

Bajaste la vista, pero esta vez fue diferente... hablaste.

- No te preocupes, sé cómo te sientes. También me sentí igual. Toma tu tiempo y cuando hayas tomado una decisión, sabes donde encontrarme.

Diste media vuelta y te fuiste. Las lágrimas empezaban a reunirse, nuevamente, en mis ojos. Me quedé un rato, aún, apoyada en el árbol. Luego, me fui a ver a Ithilmir. Cuando llegué, estaba despierta, jugando con sus manos, la saqué de la cuna y la llevé al balcón.

- Ithilmir, ¿qué crees qué debo hacer? ¿Será conveniente seguir adelante? Falta un año para que me vaya... – ella solo me miraba, por lo que le pregunté – Ya tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

Después de alimentarla se durmió y yo volví a asomarme al balcón.

Lo último que me dijiste, daba vueltas en mi cabeza, y lo hizo hasta la hora de la cena, cuando llegaron Gwelyan, Calyniel y los mellizos a buscarme para ir al comedor. Muchos deseos de ir no tenía, pero como insistían, los acompañé. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al comedor, todas mis comidas eran en el cuarto. Cuando entramos, tú estabas allá. Gwelyan se me acercó, sonrió y dijo:

- Mami, por favor, queremos que converses con mi _Atar_.

Sentía tu mirada y mi corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho.

- Mi vida – le dije –, ya conversamos temprano y es mejor continuar así por un tiempo.

- Sabemos eso, pero pueden seguir hablando, ¿no?

- Claro y seguiremos haciéndolo.

- Entonces, vamos – dijo Laitaurë – nosotros te acompañaremos.

- Pero... – no me dejaron seguir, entre los cuatro me llevaron hasta donde estabas.

Te pusiste de pie e ibas a salir, cuando Gwelyan te dijo:

- No, _Atar_, por favor. Ustedes deben hablar.

Me miraste y aparté la vista.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntaste.

- Quédate. Los niños tienen la sabiduría de la ingenuidad.

Cada uno nos sentamos donde nos correspondía. En toda la cena ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera nos miramos.

En cuanto terminamos, me apresuré a pararme, di las buenas noches y salí del comedor. En un principio, iba con dirección al cuarto, pero a medio camino tomé dirección a las fuentes.

Esa noche había Luna creciente, con no muchas estrellas. Me paré junto a la fuente principal y me di cuenta que aún te amaba, como el primer día y que este amor estaba abriendo una nueva herida. Con estos pensamientos, escuché:

- Mónica, ¿estás bien?

- No.

Te acercaste y tomaste mis manos. Yo me solté, te abracé poniendo mi cabeza en tu pecho. Recién en ese momento, correspondiste a mi abrazo, estrechándome con fuerza. Te miré, sonreías. Te acercaste y me besaste, con un beso largo, que continuaste con varios pequeños. Te detuviste solo un segundo para decirme:

- Te amo.

- Soy la descendiente de Númenor más tonta de la Tierra Media.

Volviste a besarme.

- Nunca – dijiste sonriendo y acariciando mi mejilla –. Solo has cometido una tontería en tu vida, el día en que te casaste conmigo y, de ello, daré gracias toda mi vida.

- Esa no fue una tontería, fue uno de los días, si no el más, dichoso.

- ¿Me podrás perdonar?

- Siempre te perdonaré, ¿tengo otra opción? Yo creo que no.

Te acerqué para besarte. Luego, te pusiste serio y me dijiste:

- Mónica, ven, sentémonos, necesito aclarar algo.

- Legolas...

- Realmente, necesito aclarar algo – me interrumpiste. Después que nos sentamos, continuaste –. La última vez que hablamos en el cuarto, me dijiste muchas cosas que dolieron; pero hubo una que dolió más. Me acusaste de no querer a Ithilmir. Cosa que no es verdad. Lo único cierto es que, en un principio no quería que te arriesgaras con un nuevo embarazo, y tuve miedo de que algo te pasara. Como también estoy conciente que fui el causante de todo lo que sucedió. No sabes como me he arrepentido de lo que le dije a mi tío. Claro que no entendiste toda la conversación. Ese día, él me dijo que era posible que fuera un parto muy difícil, por eso le dije que como fuera te quería a ti, que no importaba si Ithilmir no sobrevivía, pero que no sabría que hacer sin ti. También me acusaste de no conocerla, pues te equivocas, mientras estuvo mi tío, la veía a diario, es una niña hermosa, tiene tus labios. Ahora último, me ha sido más difícil verla, pero de vez en cuando lo hago... – no te dejé continuar.

- Una vez te acusé de ser juez, jurado y verdugo, pero ahora lo fui yo. Por favor, perdóname.

- No te preocupes, estabas herida y lo único que hiciste fue defenderte y a Ithilmir.

Te acercaste y me besaste. Luego me dijiste:

- Es mejor que entremos, está empezando a refrescar y tú no tienes abrigo.

- Bueno, pero vamos a ver si los niños se acostaron.

- De acuerdo.

Nos paramos y de la mano fuimos primero a la habitación de los mellizos, que ya estaban dormidos. Los arropamos bien, les dimos un beso en la frente y fuimos a la habitación de Calyniel. Ella estaba despierta y se puso feliz de vernos juntos. Algunos días después, me contó que ese día, Gwelyan había sabido del encuentro junto al árbol y había hablado con ella, para saber si podía forzar algo, que pudiera decirles si nosotros arreglaríamos nuestro problema y ella había visto que, en la cena de esa noche estábamos juntos, por eso decidieron insistir en que fuera al comedor. Pero cuando salí quedaron preocupados. Así llegó la hora de que fueran a acostarse y Gwelyan les contó que todo se había solucionado, pero como ella sabía que iríamos, decidió esperarnos.

Luego, que le dimos las buenas noches, fuimos a ver a Gwelyan. Él, como los mellizos, también estaba dormido. Lo arropamos bien, le dimos su besito y nos fuimos a ver a Ithilmir.

Cuando estábamos junto a la cuna, te quedaste observándola. Yo después de mirarla te quedé viendo, al darte cuenta, me preguntaste:

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Se parece más a ti. Sus cabellos dorados, su piel blanca, sus ojos son como los tuyos, su nariz como la de sus hermanos, lo único en que se me parece, es en su boca.

- Con unos labios hermosos, como los tuyos – te acercaste, me abrazaste – que siempre están dispuestos cuando quiero besarlos – cosa que hiciste –. Que algún día, harán a algún Hombre o Elfo feliz, como los tuyos me hacen muy dichoso a mí.

- A ti, mis labios, te hacen dichoso y yo soy una adicta a los tuyos. ¿A dónde nos irá a llevar esta dichosa adicción?

- No sé, ni me interesa. Solo quiero vivir el hoy.

Me abrazaste más fuerte, con un beso que me hizo abandonarme a lo que ambos deseábamos. Nuestras manos tenían memora propia, sabían dónde ir y qué hacer. Cuando estuvimos desnudos, me tomaste en brazos y me llevaste hasta la cama, donde me dejaste para acomodarte. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron perfectamente. Terminando ambos felices, extasiados, riendo, besándonos, acariciándonos.

Te miraba y creía estar soñando, pero no, estabas ahí conmigo. ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? ¿Qué me habías hecho? Nunca había podido perdonar a nadie que me dañara, soy el ser más rencoroso que pueda existir. Nunca había perdonado a parientes, amigos o conocidos, pero ahí estaba contigo y en mi corazón no sentía ningún rencor, solo te amaba, sentimiento que me inundaba, nublando mis sentidos, haciendo desaparecer mis defensas, dispuesta a rendirme a tu deseo más pequeño.

Creo que en ese momento lo entendí: era una tonta, enamorada del Elfo más comprensivo de la Tierra Media, cosa a lo que daría gracias el resto de mi vida, por ser correspondida.

Nos dormimos abrazados, como siempre, pero con un sentimiento diferente. No sé si el amor se pueda medir; o si antes, realmente, no te amaba, pero desde esa noche te amé más.

**Capítulo Nº 181:**

Desperté cuando sentí tu mano acariciar mi espalda.

- Disculpa, te desperté – tenías esa sonrisa pícara, que no la entendí en el momento, pues aún estaba dormida.

- No importa, mejor, ya es tarde – me acerqué a besarte.

- Tus ojos no han perdido su brillo especial, el mismo que me gusta tanto.

Me estrechaste, buscaste mis labios para besarme repetidas veces, bajando a mi cuello, acomodándote para amarnos nuevamente.

Los días que siguieron no fueron normales, con o sin comillas, fueron maravillosos.

Cuando Ithilmir tenía como seis meses, te pregunté por cuando me contaste que Calyniel te había dicho que yo quedaría embarazada, y entendí a mi niña hermosa. Te lo dijo, porque, tanto ella como Gwelyan, tenían algo de temor, por tener otro hermano como Laitaurë y como mi niña es muy perceptiva no quiso, según ella, incomodarme a mí y habló contigo, sobre el sueño que había tenido con su hermana.

Así llegó el cumpleaños de Gwelyan, fecha que juntos decidimos celebrar en forma especial y que fue con varios invitados: Eldarion; Gimli; el Príncipe Imrahil con Ineth y la pequeña; Merry y Pippin con sus respectivas novias; y tu tío que llegó con un invitado muy especial, tu padre.

Quien estaba dichoso con esta visita, era Gwelyan, que de todos nuestros niños, era quién más lo quería, y lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo a recorrer la colonia. E increíblemente, a ese grupo se unió Eldarion que había congeniado con tu padre.

Calyniel, instintivamente, se iba contigo y Gimli, a quién nuestra niña hermosa le tenía un cariño muy especial. Ella era muy traviesa y a Gimli le divertía verla cuando, pícaramente, le movía su barba, con lo que me valió su comentario de que ella era digna hija mía. Ya en nuestra visita a Aglarond, ella se había acercado a él, más que el resto de los chicos. Nuestro amigo desde que nos miró, supo que algo había cambiado entre nosotros.

Merry y Pippin, aún no tenían fecha para las bodas, y con los mellizos, formaron un grupo bastante desordenado.

Mi "Dama de Compañía" se había hecho cargo de las más pequeñas: mi sobrina de los ojos que embrujan y de Ithilmir.

En general, yo andaba con mi hermano, Ineth y tu tío, aunque a él se le podía ver contigo o con tu padre, y en un par de ocasiones lo vi mientras observaba el panorama, quizás eso era lo que me unía tanto a él, a mí también me gustaba retirarme a observar todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Gwelyan estuvo feliz hasta el día siguiente a la fiesta, cuando tu padre y tu tío partieron, fueron los primeros. Tu tío me comentó que, tu hermano había quedado a cargo y, la falta de confianza era lo que les hacía partir tan pronto. Cosa que no comentaré, pero que sabes mi opinión.

Los últimos en irse fueron mi hermano y su hermosa familia. A él le pedí en forma especial que nos despidiéramos en ese momento, que no quería que volviera a viajar cuando tuviera que regresar a mi tiempo. Por eso, el día anterior a que se fuera, después de la cena, fuimos a conversar en uno de los asientos en el sector de las fuentes.

- ... Sé que estarás bien y no te preocupes, que yo estaré al pendiente de lo que suceda en la colonia. Aunque me preocupa que Ithilmir quede tan pequeña.

- No te preocupes, que rogaré todas las noches, por todos mis polluelos.

- Estando aquí, en todos estos años, no has olvidado tu creencia.

- No, porque es la forma que tengo para comprender el mundo.

- ¿Cuándo regreses, me la explicarás bien?

- Por supuesto. De haberte quedado allá, también sería la tuya.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y me preguntó:

- Mónica, ¿has hablado con Gandalf?

- Varias veces, ¿por qué?

- No, solo quería saber si te había explicado algo, con respecto a cuando vuelvas.

- No, realmente, de eso no hemos hablado tanto. Creo que antes de irme, me dirá cómo lo haremos para que yo regrese.

En ese momento, no entendí lo que me preguntaba, recién lo haría el día anterior a que me fuera.

- Estos años se harán lentos.

- Todos los años, mientras más deseas que lleguen, más se demoran.

- Mientras estuviste aquí, el tiempo pasó rápido. Me parece que fue ayer, cuando entré en el comedor de Minas Tirith y te vi desayunando con Legolas.

- Fue la primera vez que esos ojos me llamaron la atención – bajó la vista con mi comentario, cosa que disfrutaba hacer.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste, en la noche, a la reunión que se organizó?

- Esa fue la noche que con Legolas, nos comprometimos. Además, fue Aragorn quién hizo la invitación, y ya en ese momento, las relaciones no andaban muy bien.

- Tenía tantos deseos de conocerte.

- A mí me hubiera gustado saber quién eras. Hubiera sido un encuentro, verdaderamente, especial.

- Legolas, aún no me acepta completamente.

- Pero, al menos, ya no me arma toda una escena... Sabe que te quiero, y que a él lo amo.

- Eres especial, y ahora, te noto diferente. Todos estos días has estado distinta.

- Creo haber encontrado, lo que en algún momento de mi vida perdí. Me siento diferente.

- Realmente, me alegro.

- Mmmm, vienen a buscarme, ya es tarde y estoy desabrigada.

- Me gusta que te cuiden.

- Aunque a veces, se vuelven sobre protectores.

Así, llegaste con nosotros.

- Deberías entrar, está empezando a refrescar y no trajiste nada para abrigarte.

- No te preocupes – te contesté – ya íbamos a entrar.

Con mi hermano, nos pusimos de pie y tú tomaste mi mano. De esa forma nos fuimos al sector de habitaciones, cuando él entró en el cuarto donde lo esperaba Ineth, nosotros fuimos al nuestro.

- Legolas – te dije cuando cerraste la puerta –, ¿algún día, vas a lograr asumir que el Príncipe Imrahil es mi hermano?

- Sé que es tu hermano, pero no me gusta como lo miras.

- ¿Cómo lo miro?

- Como si estuvieras enamorada de él.

- Imposible, sé perfectamente que a él lo miro diferente... – luego como si hablara conmigo – Mmmm, sí..., a ver... a él lo miro... y... sí, la mirada cambia... y esa es la de enamorada... o... será esta otra... no... estoy segura...

- Ya, no te burles.

- No, en serio, quiero saber si existe la posibilidad que en algún momento, a él lo haya mirado como solo a ti puedo hacerlo... porque, enamorada solo estoy de ti.

Me acerqué y te besé, pasando mis manos por detrás de tu cuello.

Luego me dijiste:

- Me parece que hay alguien que te solicita.

Fui a la cuna de Ithilmir y vi que había despertado con deseos de jugar. Entonces, te dije:

- Vamos a tener que prepararle una habitación a ella.

- ¿Calyniel no ha hablado contigo?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Quiere que se acomode una cama en su habitación, para que Ithilmir duerma con ella.

- Es posible que resulte, mañana voy a hablar con ella. Pero hoy, esta pequeña dama va a tener que seguir durmiendo – y la tomé.

Cuando se dio cuenta que quería hacerla dormir, se iba a poner a llorar y me dijiste:

- Espera, mejor lo hago yo.

Te quedé mirando un momento y luego te la pasé. Ella se quedó tranquila y se acurrucó, poco después ya estaba durmiendo. La dejaste en la cuna y me dijiste:

- No trates de hacer dormir a un niño, si tú no estás calmada.

Me extrañó lo que me dijiste, por eso te pregunté:

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Mi tío, cuando nacieron los mellizos... – y sonreíste para decirme – Realmente, Laitaurë podía llegar a desesperar a cualquiera.

- Y aún lo puede hacer... ¿Dónde estábamos?

Volví a pasar mis manos por detrás de tu cuello, y tú me tomaste de la cintura y nos besamos.

Esa noche dormí muy poco, al igual que las noches que siguieron. Si bien me dormía temprano, pasadas un par de horas, despertaba para pensar.

**Capítulo Nº 182:**

Aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos estábamos preocupados. Habían sido cerca de doce años difíciles, que deberíamos haberlos aprovechado de mejor forma. Por eso, los cuatro meses que nos quedaban, se nos hicieron cortos. Recuerdo que, una semana después que se fueron Ineth y mi hermano con la bella princesa de los ojos que embrujan, te dije:

- Legolas, desde mañana voy a tratar de pasar el mayor tiempo con los niños.

- Tienes razón, va a ser bueno para ellos y para ti.

- ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Así estaríamos juntos más tiempo.

- Voy a ver que puedo hacer.

Hiciste bastante, diariamente, nos levantábamos, íbamos a desayunar juntos, luego, tú ibas al despacho y yo iba con mi "Dama de Compañía" a ver algunas cosas domésticas de la colonia. En eso ambos ocupábamos un par de horas, y después nos reuníamos en el sector de las fuentes, para pasar el resto del día juntos, los siete.

Legolas, espero que no sigas enojado con mi broma. Tú sabes que recurro a lo que sea para reír, tratando de no llorar. Cinco es un bonito número. Como le dije a Gandalf, Ithilmir sería la última. No logré lo que quería, un embarazo tranquilo, pero estoy conciente que planear un sexto bebé, por ahora, sería una locura. Por eso, te repito, que fue solo una broma, por favor, disculpa.

¿Te has dado cuenta que he estado dando rodeos? Lo que pasa es que estos son los momentos más vívidos que tengo de allá, y me duele mucho recordarlos. Los niños y tú los hicieron especiales y por instantes me recrimino el haber regresado, ya que sé que con esta separación, ambos estamos sufriendo y uno de los motivos principales para regresar, no se concretará. Voy a intentar seguir con el relato, diciendo que fueron días felices hasta una semana antes de la fecha límite.

Ese día, te noté más extraño que los anteriores, y no supe la razón hasta esa noche, cuando estábamos acostados.

- Legolas, ¿qué sucede? Has estado muy pensativo todo el día.

Me estrechaste para decirme:

- Temprano, llegó un mensajero de Minas Tirith.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes, con ellas supe de lo que se trataba y quién lo había enviado.

- Gandalf, puntual como siempre. Y, ¿qué decía?

- Que nos espera en los Campos Gladios en seis días.

- ¿Cuándo partiremos?

- Dos días antes.

Me quedaban a penas cuatro días con mis niños, lo que realmente eran dos, ya que ese día ya había pasado y el último día, partiríamos después del desayuno.

- No le digamos nada a los niños hasta la tarde, antes de que me vaya.

- Estoy de acuerdo. No te preocupes.

A los niños les habíamos dicho que yo debía volver al sitio de donde venía, a solucionar unos problemas que había dejado pendientes, porque no sabía que me quedaría ahí, que quizás me demorara algunos años, pero que no se preocuparan, que yo regresaría, con el tiempo les explicarías lo que realmente había sucedido.

La tarde que les dije que partiría al día siguiente, después del desayuno, es una que me gustaría poder borrar de mi memoria... Por favor, no puedo describirla. Baste con decir que la cena de ese día y el desayuno, del día siguiente, parecían parte de un funeral, el mío.

Puntualmente, llegamos a la cita con Gandalf. Él no había llegado. Nos sentamos apoyados en uno de los árboles. Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato, esa vez lo rompiste tú.

- ¿Aún sigues pensando en traer a tu amiga?

- Sí. Ella merece conocer a toda la Tierra Media y su gente.

- Entonces, cuando regreses te tendré una sorpresa, a ti y tu amiga.

- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cuál?

- No, no puedo decírtela. No sería sorpresa.

- Bueno, si es tan agradable como cuando me presentaste a Gimli, estoy impaciente.

- Lo será.

- ¿Te pido un favor especial?

- De qué se trata.

- Quiero que mi amiga conozca la Tierra Media. ¿Puedes planear el itinerario?

- ¿Quieres que incluya los mismos sitios que visitamos?

- Sí, ya que es la mejor forma de que conozca a Sam.

- A propósito, ¿te importaría si dejo fuera del recorrido a Bree?

- A mí no me importa, pero sería bueno preguntarle a ella. Por ahora, inclúyelo y si a ella no le importa sacarlo, lo sacamos – luego sonreí para decirte –. Ahora, si tú no quieres ir, podemos hacerlo las dos.

- Eso nunca, te recuerdo que estás casada y ese no es un sitio muy respetable.

- Bueno, pero no te enojes... Dejemos que ella decida.

Esta conversación trajo paz a mi corazón, habías aprendido como no hundirte en los pensamientos tristes, que podían llegar a afectarnos.

Nos habíamos quedado en silencio de nuevo, cuando escuchamos:

- Disculpen, me retracé.

Ambos nos sentamos bien, luego te paraste y me ayudaste a hacerlo a mí. Gandalf sonrió al ver el efecto que había tenido su presencia en nosotros. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, delante de él, seguíamos como cuando no podíamos estar muy lejos del grupo o con la puerta cerrada.

- Por favor, ¿para qué se pararon? Se hubieran quedado sentados y así aprovecho de descansar.

- Bien, entonces, volvamos a sentarnos – dije y fue lo que hicimos.

- Traigo las últimas noticias, que sé, Mónica, te va a gustar saber.

- Si son buenas, por supuesto.

- A ver, Pippin ya tiene fecha para la boda, _Urimë_ 20.

- ¿Y Merry?

- Dice que lo dejará para el próximo año – sonreí al recordar lo que le dije a Pippin cuando estuvimos en La Comarca.

- La otra noticia, es de Eomer, se comprometió con Belthed, aún no han fijado la fecha de la boda, pero calculo que será el próximo año, también.

- Espero que le haya contado lo de mi hermano.

- Se lo dijo antes de aceptar casarse con él.

- Sabía que ella encontraría a un buen hombre, que la quisiera como ella se merece.

- Y la última noticia que traigo es de Minas Tirith... Arwen está embarazada.

- Realmente, Gandalf, son grandes noticias. Quien debe estar más feliz es Aragorn.

- En realidad, todos están felices.

Estuvimos un buen rato comentando las buenas nuevas.

Después que almorzamos, Gandalf dijo:

- Legolas, nos disculpas un momento, con Mónica vamos a ir a dar una vuelta por cerca del río.

- Claro – contestaste.

**Capítulo Nº 183:**

Entonces, nos fuimos caminando hacia el río, y nos pusimos a caminar por la orilla, después de un momento, me dijo:

- Tengo otra noticia, que me pidieron que fuera una sorpresa para Legolas, pero que te hará estar más tranquila. Ayer llegó Nebridë a la colonia. Se quedará allá hasta que regreses.

- Gracias, realmente me has sacado un peso de encima.

- Veo que, definitivamente, desechaste la opción de quedarte.

- Tengo muchas responsabilidades allá. Mi hija solo tendría a mi madre. Los niños acá tienen a Legolas. En cuanto ella quede bien encaminada, podré regresar tranquila. Además, debo regresar para poder traer a mi amiga. Son muchas cosas importantes como para poder desecharlas.

- Mónica, yo sé que, desde que llegaste, has sabido que hay más de un motivo por el que te haya traído, a ti y al Príncipe Imrahil. Le pedí a Legolas que vinieran antes, justamente, para decirte lo que querías saber, pero te voy a recomendar que hasta que tomes una decisión, no le digas nada a él.

- Gandalf, no he vivido más de diez años acá, sin aprender a callarme lo que sea necesario.

- Bueno. En tu tiempo, no he encontrado más rastro de la sangre de Númenor, en los niveles en que ustedes la tienen, que no sé en que forma se produjo, pero se diría que ustedes son parte de esa raza de los Hombres. Aún aquí, en la Tierra Media, es muy difícil encontrar a los descendientes con sangre tan pura como la de ustedes, pues cada vez hay más mezclas. Ahora, la pureza de sangre que tienen ustedes, me permite ofrecerles algo muy especial, pues ambos han formado sus familias con Elfos y, aunque, sus hijos serán Medio Elfos, debido a la sangre de los Hombres que corren por sus venas, aún así, puedo ofrecerles compartir el destino con los Eldar en Valinor.

- A ver, Gandalf, espera un momento – dije bastante confundida –. ¿Me estás ofreciendo la inmortalidad de los Elfos?

- Para que puedas compartirla con Legolas. No quiero que me contestes ahora. Piénsalo mientras estás en tu tiempo, cuando regreses me dirás lo que has decidido.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – solo asintió – ¿Qué te contestó mi hermano?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Como referencia.

- Por ahora, me ha dicho que quiere quedarse acá, pero aún tiene tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

- Por Ineth, espero que lo haga.

- ¿Y tú?

- No sé. Es una gran decisión, aún más grande que la de regresar a mi tiempo o quedarme.

- Yo sé que tu corazón quiere permanecer en la Tierra Media, pero te angustia saber las circunstancias de tu propia muerte... Has logrado ocultárselo bien a Legolas. Si aceptaras lo que te ofrezco, no habría necesidad de seguir ocultándole algo que no sucedería.

- Deduzco que Legolas no sabe de esta proposición.

- Te voy a ser franco, desde que te vio la primera vez, su corazón le ha dicho que hay algo más, que solo amarte. Siempre ha visto en ti a alguien especial, aunque no sabe qué es y ha tratado de averiguarlo... Por qué te digo que lo conserves contigo hasta tomar una decisión, ya que si él llega a saberlo, va a querer influir en una decisión que debes tomar libremente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me puedes dar?

- No más allá de un año después que regreses.

- Tiempo suficiente.

- Bien, es mejor regresar.

- Una última pregunta. ¿Le ofreciste lo mismo a Tolkien?

Sonrió.

- Sí. Pero lo rechazó. Él quiso regresar a su tiempo para seguir el destino de los Hombres. No tenía lazos tan fuertes como los tuyos o los del Príncipe Imrahil, si me entiendes.

- Claro que entiendo.

- Entonces, regresemos, que Legolas puede pensar que yo te llevé de vuelta.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

- Mañana te explico.

Después nos devolvimos desandando el camino que habíamos hecho.

Cuando llegamos, me acerqué a ti, tomé tu mano y te miré. Me preocupaste, porque me di cuenta que temblabas.

- Legolas – te dije –, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? – como no me contestaste – Gandalf, ¿nos disculpas?

- Vayan, que deben tener mucho de que hablar.

Empezamos a caminar, cuando nos habíamos alejado un poco, pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – aún temblabas.

- ¿Por qué demoraron tanto?

- Gandalf nos conoce bien – acaricié tu mejilla –. Por favor, no te preocupes, debíamos hablar de cosas que habían quedado pendientes – te abracé –. Nunca me iría sola. Tú me vas a ir a dejar, como fuiste a buscarme – correspondiste a mi abrazo –, y recuerda que también vas a tener que ir a buscarme de nuevo.

- No quiero que te vayas, no quiero separarme de ti.

- Yo tampoco, pero debo hacerlo. Te prometo que haré lo posible, porque solo sean seis años.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti todo ese tiempo?

- Legolas, estoy dejándote mucho para cuidar: mis cinco joyas y mi bien más preciado, mi corazón. Debes cuidar de todo hasta mi regreso.

No sé de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para decirte todo eso, porque sabía que necesitabas de mi apoyo, pero en ese momento, encontraba que yo era, a penas, una débil rama que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Me estrechaste con fuerza, como para que no me separase nunca, pero ambos sabíamos que deberíamos hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos así? No lo sé, pero en un momento, tomaste mi cara, te separaste un poco, me quedaste mirando y te acercaste hasta rozar mis labios, dándome varios besitos sutiles, intensificándolos hasta llegar a unos completamente apasionados, mientras nos acariciábamos. Te separaste un momento y me miraste. Luego, seguimos besándonos, mientras me llevabas a un lado, en que había varias hojas que alfombraban el piso. Hiciste que me acomodara ahí, para después hacerlo tú y amarnos.

No sabes cómo deseaba ese momento, pero no solo ese momento, también, te deseaba a ti.

Tiempo después estábamos abrazados, pero en forma diferente. Esta vez era tu cabeza la que estaba en mi pecho y me abrazabas con fuerza. Yo acariciaba tu cabello y tus mejillas. Quien se ponía de esa forma era Gwelyan, pero esa vez lo hiciste tú. Estando así, me dijiste:

- No sé por qué me siento como un niño asustado.

- Legolas, no trates de encontrar una razón para todo lo que sucede... Nosotros nunca hemos sentido diferente, hemos reaccionado diferente. Por ejemplo, en este momento, no me siento mejor que tú, pero estoy intentando sobrellevarlo.

- Quizás es por eso que te amo...

- Legolas, lo máximo que hemos estado separados han sido seis meses. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

- No sé, por eso nunca volví a repetirlo.

- Yo puedo darme una idea, pero debes descubrirlo tú. Cuando lo hayas hecho, repítelo hasta haber completado el tiempo, que ahora vamos a estar separados.

- ¿No puedes quedarte?

- Sabes que no.

- Por favor, quédate – suplicaste.

- Legolas, no me hagas esto. Ya es difícil tener que irme. No quiero sentirme peor de lo que ya me siento.

- ¿No podré hacerte cambiar de opinión?

- Tú sabes que cuando tomo una decisión no la cambio.

Volviste a estrecharme con fuerza, por mientras pensaba cómo lo haría al día siguiente.

**Capítulo Nº 184:**

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que empezó a oscurecer. No volvimos a hablar, solo nos abrazábamos y acariciábamos. Hasta cuando nos levantamos, lo hicimos en silencio, nos sacudimos y acomodamos nuestras ropas. Después regresamos con Gandalf. Una vez que comimos algo, él dio las buenas noches y fue a recostarse. Una media hora después, me paré y tomé camino hacia el río.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntaste.

- A dar un paseo, ¿me acompañas?

- Deberías descansar.

- Que descansen los muertos, yo estoy viva y voy a dar un paseo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada – dije reiniciando mi camino.

Poco después me diste alcance.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo cuando te vayas, si aquí no sabes cuidarte?

- ¿Has visto el cielo? – pregunté sin contestarte y mirándolo.

- Mónica, vamos a que descanses – tomaste mi mano.

- No – dije retirándola, mientras sonreía –. Hoy no voy a dormir.

- Vamos o te llevaré cargando – estabas serio.

- Legolas, no seas tan crédulo – dije riendo.

- Estás cansada.

- No es cierto. Estoy bien, nunca he estado mejor – me senté, dejé de reír para empezar a llorar –. Al menos... esta noche... quiero estar bien... porque no sé... cómo voy a estar las próximas noches.

La rama, que había sido tu sostén aquella tarde, se había roto. Mi mundo se derrumbaba a pedazos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, otro en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho.

Te acercaste y arrodillándote a mi lado, me abrazaste. Luego, me dijiste:

- Vamos, tienes que descansar – me tomaste en brazos y te abracé.

- Por favor, compláceme, hoy no quiero dormir.

La niña mimada salía de nuevo. Me soltaste para dejarme de pie en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo podría negarte algo?

Hice que te acercaras y te besé, para luego sentarnos mirando las estrellas en una noche sin Luna. Un par de veces las lágrimas venían a mí, cuando pensaba en lo que habíamos vivido juntos. En esos momentos, tomabas mi cara, hacías que te mirara y me decías:

- Lo que sea, no merece tus lágrimas – me las secabas y me besabas.

Así amaneció y regresamos con Gandalf. Sé que ambos desayunamos solo porque él estaba ahí. Luego nos dijo:

- Bien, les diré cómo lo vamos a hacer. Es igual que la venida, ten cuidado que puedes marearte al llegar. Les voy a dar quince minutos allá, luego, Legolas, debes volver. Mónica, supongo que trajiste tu ropa.

- Sí, debo cambiarme.

- Bien, lo otro, no podrás conservar el Dije allá, deberás dejarlo.

Te miré y te dije:

- Algo más que vas a tener que cuidar hasta que regrese – me lo saqué y te lo pasé, tú te lo pusiste e inmediatamente se unió con el tuyo.

- Lo otro, mientras estés allá, vas a ir perdiendo la facilidad con que presentías las cosas acá, pero cuando regreses la recuperarás, sucederá lo mismo con lo que aprendiste aquí, pero si quieres conservar esto último, solo debes seguir practicándolo a diario. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

- Perfectamente.

- Ahora, para que vuelvas. Tú hiciste el cálculo no antes de seis años, ni después de diez, ¿es correcto eso?

- Sí.

- Bien, yo sé que antes de que se cumplan los seis años, vas a desear volver en miles de oportunidades, pero te aviso que eso no será posible. Por más angustiada que estés, vas a tener que salir sola, y sé que lo harás. Recién, después que se cumpla ese plazo, asegúrate bien de que el momento sea el indicado, ya que enviaré a buscarte. Pero, si pasan más de diez años y no lo has deseado, no lo intentes en vano, ¿correcto?

Recordé las palabras de Aragorn y asentí.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda?

- Siempre has sido muy claro en tus explicaciones – dije.

- Bueno, aún es temprano. Cerca del medio día llegaste, cerca del medio día te irás – diciendo esto se puso de pie y se dirigía al río, cuando continuó –. Volveré como a esa hora.

Te miré y tenías los ojos vidriosos. Entonces te dije:

- Legolas, ¿cuándo me vas a decir lo que significan los nombres de Gwelyan y Calyniel?

- Cuando me cuentes los nombres que les pusiste y que no has querido decir.

- El de Calyniel lo sabes, un día lo dije sin querer y estabas presente.

- Yoly.

- Sí, por mi amiga, que se llama Yolanda.

- Pero, ¿y el otro?

- Orlando.

- ¿Un amigo?

- No. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Es el nombre de alguien, que en mi tiempo, mantendrá vivo tu recuerdo. Ahora me costaría explicarte el cómo, pero te digo que es alguien a quién no conozco personalmente, solo sé de su existencia.

- No te entiendo.

- Ya te dije, es largo de explicar. ¿Me vas a decir qué significan?

- Son las traducción al quenya de ambos nombres – bajaste la vista –, es lo único que pude saber cuando quise conocer...

- Y eso que me habías prometido que no lo harías – interrumpí –. Pero, no importa, igual te amo.

Me acerqué y te besé. Luego te dije un montón de tonterías, tratando de olvidar lo que pasaría. Hasta que llegó Gandalf.

- Mónica – dijo –, es hora que te cambies.

- Tienes razón – contesté, acaricié tu mejilla y me puse de pie.

Fui hasta mi caballo, tomé el bolso donde llevaba la ropa y fui a cambiarme.

Cuando estuve lista, regresé con ustedes.

Te miraba y me costaba creer que no te vería en tanto tiempo. Te acercaste y tomaste mi mano.

- Bien – dijo Gandalf –, ¿estás lista? – solo asentí – Entonces, ya sabes, no menos de seis, ni más de diez... Sé que te irá bien... Mejor cierra los ojos.

**Capítulo Nº 185:**

Cosa que hice y sujeté firme tu mano. Dimos algunos pasos y, nuevamente, sentí que se me doblaban las rodillas, pero pude controlarme mejor. Y escuché que me dijiste:

- Puedes abrir los ojos.

- Si estoy en mi oficina, no quiero.

- Pero debes hacerlo, y lo sabes.

Abrí mis ojos muy lentamente... Allí estaban los escritorios y el reloj de la pared, que estaba detenido. Las lágrimas volvían a reunirse, y dijiste:

- Lo que sea, no merece esas lágrimas.

- Las que derramé allá es posible, pero éstas, sí.

Sonreíste, pero tenías tantos deseos de llorar como yo. Te acercaste y me besaste, luego dijiste:

- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

Por respuesta, solo asentí.

- No, promételo.

- Te lo prometo, con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tú también te cuides.

- Tú sabes que yo lo haré.

- Legolas, los dos nos conocemos, por favor, promételo.

- Te lo prometo.

- Yo también te lo prometo.

Luego, me abrazaste más fuerte, tomaste mi cara, hiciste que te mirara y me dijiste:

- ¿Te puedo pedir un gran favor?

- Dime.

- Sonríe, tú sabes que me gusta verte feliz.

- Pero... – quise negarme, esa no era una ocasión feliz, mas haciendo un esfuerzo logré esbozar una sonrisa y dije – Te prometo que cuando vengas a buscarme, la sonrisa será mucho más amplia y duradera.

Te acerqué y te di un beso que tú respondiste con varios pequeños. Creo que hubiera podido estar así por siempre, pero escuchamos a Gandalf:

- Legolas, ya se cumple el tiempo, debes regresar.

- Hazlo ya – te dije –, que no quiero que se disguste con nada, para que pueda mandar a buscarme.

Nos dimos un último beso y te separé. No sabes lo que me costó hacer eso.

- Mónica – me dijiste – tengo que decirte algo y lo voy a tener que decir rápido, por lo que no me interrumpas. Conseguí con Gandalf, que nos juntemos una vez al mes, en nuestros sueños. No es mucho, pero eso, me permitirá saber que estás bien. Ahora, me voy, porque si nos quitara eso, no sé qué haría.

Traté de poner mi mejor sonrisa, cuando desapareciste.

De eso hace, casi, seis meses, fecha en que empecé a escribir este relato. Puntualmente, todos los meses, sueño contigo. Aunque no sé que tan sueño pueda ser. En él, llego al sector de las fuentes, tú me estás esperando, sentado en la banca. En cuanto me ves, te pones de pie y sales a recibirme sonriendo, estás feliz. Nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Luego, nos sentamos abrazados y empezamos a contarnos lo que nos ha sucedido en ese mes. Lo único que no me gusta, es cuando debo irme y saber que debo dejar pasar un mes para poder volver a verte. Lo único que esto me ha ayudado en mi cuenta, son 72 meses para que se cumplan los seis años y son los que estoy contando para regresar, así llevo 6 meses y faltan 66 meses para reunirnos, aún son tantos...

Pero me repito lo que me decía Galadriel, que soy fuerte y voy a resistir. Aún no sé cómo, mas te prometo que lo haré.

Por eso, Legolas, mi amor, no temas que yo estaré, como siempre, puntualmente a tu lado para no volver a separarnos, ya habiendo tomado una decisión que la habré analizado bien en este tiempo que me falta...

**EPILOGO**

Por lo que me has contado en mis sueños, los niños están bien. Espero que estés controlando a Gwelyan y, la satisfacción que siente de tener el control de sus hermanos. Sé que te gusta ver a Calyniel y mimarla como lo hacías conmigo; lo mejor es que, a ella, no le gustan tanto los mimos, como a mí. Para tratar a Laitaurë, solo tienes que armarte de paciencia; piensa que estás tratando conmigo cuando tenía alguna rabieta. Al que ojala no descuides, es a Lalwë, que por su forma de ser, puede llegar a pasar desapercibido y necesita tanto amor como el resto. Por Ithilmir es que me alegro que tu tío esté contigo.

Te diré que ya no estoy trabajando, ahora estoy en mi casa, con una gran pena en mi alma, pero tengo la esperanza que volveremos a estar juntos.

Sé que te debe haber parecido extraño que me hubiera puesto a relatar todo lo que nos pasó, estando juntos. Pero debes recordar que, Gandalf me pidió que le contara a mi amiga lo que viví allá, para que ella pudiera ir conmigo. Y esta es la mejor forma que pude encontrar para hacerlo.

Como les dije a Gandalf y a ti, en varias ocasiones he visto peligrar nuestra amistad, pero aún seguimos hablando. Esto, a pesar de que ella me ha asegurado que no hay problema, pero...

Estoy conciente que sabes que mi hija era la excusa para regresar, tú sabes que el motivo real era mi amiga. Mi hija ya es grande, y con mi madre es como lo que hice de dejar a mis joyas contigo. Tú sabes, pues ya te lo conté, que me equivoqué con ella y por primera vez en mi vida, me arrepiento de algo que he hecho. Rechazó la invitación y tendremos que estar separados por mi impulsividad, algún día espero que me perdones al saber que el sufrimiento de estar separados, en mí es doble, al haber tenido la posibilidad de permanecer a tu lado y haberla desechado por mi terquedad.

Tú me conoces que soy traviesa e impulsiva. Por eso, un día, de aburrimiento me he puesto a jugar. Lo hice pensando en cómo serían las parejas ideales de nuestras joyas. Ahora, te advierto que es solo un juego, aquí no puedo forzar nada.

Empezaré por Gwelyan, aunque de él, sé cómo será la chica que robará su corazón. Ella es familiar de Aragorn, aunque algo lejana. De ella puedo decirte que será muy hermosa, de cabello castaño, ojos grises con mirada dulce, su tono de piel será como la de Aragorn. Tendrá el carácter fuerte de los Dúnedain, de ahí que no querrá formalizar compromiso, hasta que tú hayas partido a Tierras Imperecederas. En parte es para asegurarse de no sufrir, como yo, el fantasma de perderlo, en caso de que quiera partir.

De Calyniel, en alguna oportunidad escribí que ella miraría lejos. Sé que si ella no tuviera el poder de ver las cosas del futuro, no se habría negado al amor, pudiendo concretar un compromiso con alguno de sus dos amigos. Pero ella vio, lo que yo presentí. El amor lo encontrará en un Elfo de Valinor. ¿Cómo será él? Yo no lo sé, pero te aseguro que ella sí. Sus visiones han logrado cruzar el mar, las mías, no. Aunque como éste es un juego, me permitiré dar una descripción de él, de acuerdo a conversaciones que he tenido con ella.

Debería ser un Sindar, aún más alto que tú (tiene mi misma debilidad por los que son altos) y, algo que personalmente me preocupa, sería temerario, tanto como para ganarse su corazón. Ya que ella me dice que su corazón deberán ganarlo. Increíblemente es quien puede tener el espíritu de los primeros Eldar, ella y Laitaurë.

Mi pequeño rebelde, hasta para elegir novia te llegará a exasperar. Primero, porque no creo que acepte de muy buen grado, que se le quiera imponer, que deba encontrar una chica, cosa que estoy casi convencida que deberás hacer; y, él podría llegar a ser más temerario que el novio de su hermana, y ambos lo sabemos. Por eso, y aunque te parezca extraño, la chica debería ser aún más temeraria que él y no solo sobrepasarlo en eso; deberá ser más impulsiva, más terca y más traviesa. Que logre deslumbrarlo. Con alguien así, podría cambiar y empezar a ser más dócil. Pero para eso todavía falta, por lo que, por ahora, paciencia.

De Lalwë, con el alma de Pippin, le auguro el mismo destino de nuestro amigo Hobbit, a poco de llegar encontrará novia. Será el primero en desposarse y darte nietos. La chica será muy parecida a él y la querrás tanto como a él.

Ithilmir es por la que más preocupada estoy. A través de una visión, supe que se enamoraría de un joven de la colonia, que no se atreverá a hablar con nosotros. Pero tengo el deseo de no variar este hecho. Que si se marcha, lo haga. Aunque si ella llega a enterarse, sé que me odiará. Mas si su amor es verdadero y fuerte, él la esperará; de lo contrario (y es mi presentimiento) sé que encontrará el Elfo más comprensivo de todo Valinor después de ti.

Por último, Gilfuin, el mayor de mis caprichos, de quién hablaré más adelante. Si se cumple lo de este juego, por favor, hazle saber que dije que él sería el segundo en desposarse, no podrá esperar a que todos sus hermanos lo hagan. Con una joven de la raza de los Sindar, bella, inteligente y alegre, que estoy segura le hará conocer un lado que nadie le conocía, ni siquiera él mismo, qué tan tontos nos vuelve el amor. Mientras escribía esto, tuve un presentimiento; claro que no es muy confiable, a esta chica la conoceremos ambos, pero no será de la colonia. Extraño, ¿no? Pero, ya veremos.

Bueno, sé que esto es un juego, mas quisiera que en gran parte se cumpliera. Lo único que lamento es no llegar a conocer nietos, y en eso te envidio. Claro que aún falta para tomar una decisión.

**COMPLEMENTOS**

"**Primero, has venido a aprender a sobrellevar tu tristeza..."** (Pág. 10) En ese momento, no sabía dónde me podría llevar ese sentimiento. Realmente, me encontraba triste, pero creo que nunca a los niveles que alcancé estando allá. Te seré franca, un par de días antes de que me llevaras a Ithilien, después de esos seis meses que no te vi; comprendí que la tristeza que tenía en mi corazón el día que fuiste a buscarme, ya no existía. Claro que era un tema que no me gustaba tocar, por los recuerdos que me traía, como ahora hay cosas que no me gusta recordar de cuando estuve allá. Como conclusión saco que aprendí a sobrellevar mi tristeza a base de los golpes que da la vida. Ahora me gustaría saber cómo sobrellevar este sentimiento de vacío que me dejó el regresar a mi tiempo. Te extraño a ti, a los niños, a los amigos. Pero, estoy segura que volveré, no para ser la misma, sino para ser mejor que cuando estuve allá la primera vez.

"**... me siento como si tuviera 17 años o menos."** (Pág. 13) Creo haber entendido el motivo de esto, analizando lo que me dijo Gandalf, durante el paseo que dimos por el río. La Tierra Media no solo hizo que se me desarrollara el poder de los presentimientos y visiones, sino que allá soy una niña para todos, excepto, quizás, para mi hermano, pero la diferencia es que él se crió allá. No sé, es probable que cuando regrese, pueda conversar con Gandalf.

"**... yo sé que supiste lo que pensaba."** (Pág. 14) Ay, Legolas, te contaré que cuando mi amiga leyó lo que sucedía, que podías saber lo que yo pensaba, le pareció maravilloso. Como te dije, su amor por ti es incondicional. En cambio, para mí, mis pensamientos son tan míos. Aunque creo que al final te diste cuenta de eso, ¿o será que yo me acostumbré?

"**Gilraen Anárion."** (Pág. 14) Esto tampoco lo puse, pues nunca, y tú lo sabes, me acostumbré a este nombre. Quién siempre me llamó así, fue Galadriel. Ella nunca me llamó Mónica y fue el nombre por el cual, Ineth, me llamó en un principio. Menos mal que logré cambiar eso en mi amiga.

"**Te prometo que conversaremos de lo que quieras."** (Pág. 17) Vana promesa la de ese día. Tiempo después, conversando y recordando, me contaste que solo lo dijiste para que no faltara a la cita, como había amenazado con quedarme en cama, si no te portabas más locuaz. Fuiste tan reservado como siempre, pero nunca me arrepentí de haber ido.

"**Todo el rato estuvimos conversando y riendo,..."** (Pág. 42) Tú sabes que no fue tan así. Ese día habíamos empezado tan bien, que en el fondo siempre sentí que debía suceder algo que nos hiciera bajar de la nube en que nos encontrábamos, cosa que hizo Aragorn. Lo que nos había tenido flotando, tenía relación con lo que pasó la noche anterior: te diste cuenta que me había quedado con las ganas de bailar. Por eso, ese día, en la laguna, me enseñaste algunos de los bailes. Después, cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad no dejamos de hacerlo. Siempre me encantó bailar contigo (9).

"**... y un gran beso en la mejilla..."** (Pág.190) Siempre recalqué que los besos fueron en la mejilla, ya que conozco a mi Elfo celoso que siempre me recriminó por besar a mi hermano. Lo único que puedo decir es que nunca le di todos los que me hubiera gustado, como sí estuve a punto de hacerlo al guardián de mi corazón.

**Edades...** Aquí voy a complementar el complemento Nº 2. Durante todo el relato he ocultado nuestras edades. En la página 7, dije que representabas no más de 25 años. Después, en el Bosque de Fangorn, tuvimos un pequeño juego de edades, donde te decía que recién acababas de pasar la edad púber. Tú sabes que no es tan así. Si bien, tu tío tenía razón al decir que, comparativamente, yo era mayor que tú; en la cuenta de años, siempre fuiste el mayor, ya que mientras yo tenía 40 años, cuando me fuiste a buscar, tú ya contabas 513.

Esta es la letra de la canción de aquella vez...:

**Anariki:**

Cuenta la leyenda que una noche sin estrellas,

Anariki de la isla se marchó.

Y le dijo a Tongaro que espera volveré,

Algún día volveré.

Tongaro que como un loco corre por la playa

De Anakena, tras la huella que ella le dejó al partir

Tongaro que sabe que ella nunca volverá

Que otro mundo fue a buscar.

Anariki volverá

Anariki por el mar

Make-Make la traerá

A la isla volverá

Anariki O shiro may

Anariki aroko y te vay

Make-Make emauro may

Y Rapanui emauro may

Con sus manos rudas y con materias del volcán,

Una figura de piedra le construyó.

Porque todo el tiempo las piedras pueden esperar

Pero no un corazón.

Y una tarde de invierno, solo se le vio,

Alejarse entre las olas como persiguiendo al sol

En la isla queda una figura sin hablar

Cuerpo de piedra, ojos de sal.

**ANEXOS**

¿Quién me conoce como tú? Nadie, ni yo misma. Por eso entenderás los motivos que he tenido para escribir esto... Claro, si algún día llegas a leerlo.

Aún no he tomado una decisión con respecto a lo que me propuso Gandalf, el día anterior a nuestra separación. De ahí mi duda sobre si mostrártelo o no. Espero que el revisar esto me ayude.

Algunas de las cosas que escribiré aquí, están anotadas en la libreta que me regaló tu tío el día de mi cumpleaños, y que se la di a guardar a Calyniel, hasta mi regreso. Además de que es posible que cambie muchas de las cosas escritas, en especial con respecto a mi mayor capricho, por eso esto quedará como una posibilidad.

¿Recuerdas el día anterior a nuestra boda? Bien, de eso es de lo que voy a escribir. De lo que sucedería cuando regrese. Hay cosas que aún no entiendo, pero que sé, las entenderé cuando sucedan.

Lo que pasa es que no hay una secuencia lógica. Muchas fueron visiones complementadas por presentimientos. Mientras hay algunas que solo son visiones y por más esfuerzos que hice, fue imposible complementarlas. No puedo saber lo que sucederá antes y lo que sucede después, pero sé cómo empieza y dónde termina.

También debo explicarte que no solo son visiones y presentimientos, de cuando estuve allá. Hay algunos complementos que fueron llegándome aquí. Pues esto es algo que se me agudizó allá, pero que acá ya lo tenía. Lo que sí, no puedo forzar nada, solo me llega. Sin embargo, no creo que sean tan confiables como las de allá.

Si hay algo más que explicar, lo haré a medida del relato. A propósito, lo escribiré en pasado, pues si te lo doy a leer será algunos meses después de la muerte de Aragorn. Bueno, pero empecemos con un hecho alegre...

**El Reencuentro**

**Capítulo A:**

¿Cuántos años pasaron? No podría asegurarlo, pero, algo más de seis. No estoy segura cómo sobreviví. Pero me encontraba en un camino de tierra cuando te sentí llegar.

No sé por qué tienes esa mala costumbre de llegar por detrás y sobresaltarme.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntaste.

Me di vuelta y con solo verte mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y dibujé mi mejor sonrisa. Luego, me acerqué a pasar mis manos por detrás de tu cuello, mientras tú tomabas mi cintura.

- Todos los segundos que debí estar acá – y te acerqué para besarte.

¡Cómo extrañé tus labios!

Cuando nos separamos.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Cuando quieras, ya está todo bien aquí. No puedo hacer más de lo que hice. Por eso, vamos.

Tomaste mi mano, cerré los ojos y dando un par de pasos, regresé a la Tierra Media, a los Campos Gladios. Lo mejor fue que, como sabía lo que sucedería, ahora iba con zapatos más cómodos. Claro que no saqué la cuenta que allá era invierno y yo iba algo desabrigada. En cuanto llegué, noté el cambio de temperatura y me estremecí.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntaste.

- Sí, solo que hace frío.

- Es que no trajiste abrigo, pero vamos para que te cambies.

- ¿Me trajiste mi ropa?

Sonreíste y abrazándome, me llevaste hasta donde estaba mi caballo, que se acercó a saludarme como siempre estuvo acostumbrado. Luego, me pasaste el bolso con mi ropa para montar. Fui a cambiarme, cuando estuve de vuelta, me quedaste mirando.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté.

- Estás casi igual a como estabas aquí.

- ¿Casi? ¿Por qué casi?

- Tu cabello.

- Bueno, pero ya crecerá – me acerqué y volví a pasar mis manos por detrás de tu cuello, para volver a besarte, luego –. ¿Y los niños?

- En la colonia.

- Pero me habías prometido que los traerías.

- Prefirieron quedarse allá. Pero estoy seguro que Gwelyan, ya les debe haber dicho que estás acá.

Me hiciste sonreír.

- Entonces, ¿vamos? – preguntaste.

- Bien, vamos y espero que Gandalf haya tenido razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Que llegando, recordaría todo lo que había aprendido aquí, y no vaya a quedar estampada en el suelo.

Sonreíste.

- Ven, te ayudo.

Me ayudaste a montar y partimos.

De camino pasamos cerca de Lothlórien. Y te comenté:

- Cuanto me hubiera gustado pasar a saludar.

- Ya habrá tiempo, te prometo que pronto regresaremos.

Por respuesta solo sonreí.

Al llegar a la colonia, salieron nuestras cinco joyas a recibirnos: Gwelyan, se había transformado en un joven tan apuesto como su padre, con la misma sonrisa que podía convencerme de lo que fuera. Calyniel, mi niña hermosa, con tu dulzura y mis rasgos, una combinación perfecta. Laitaurë, inconfundible, que con Lalwë, quisieron jugarme una broma queriendo cambiar papeles, pero, en ellos es imposible, ¿o sería el corazón de madre, quién los descubrió? Ithilmir, mi pequeña, estaba confundida y la entiendo. Si llegara una mujer de quién no guardo ningún recuerdo, diciendo que es mi madre, que mis hermanos y mi padre la traten como tal, te prometo que no sé cómo reaccionaría. Por eso que después de saludar a los mayores me acerqué a ella.

- Ithilmir, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien – te miró y luego se acercó a darme un besito –. Gwelyan me dijo que llegarías hoy.

- ¿Y te dijeron dónde estaba?

Negó con su cabeza y, en ese momento, me fijé que andaba con la muñeca que le hice a Calyniel.

- ¿Y te han contado la historia de esa muñeca?

- No. Era de Calyniel.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a tener mucho para conversar.

Te acercaste para decirme:

- Se hace tarde, ¿vamos?

- Vamos.

Se acercó Gwelyan y te dijo:

- _Atar_, adelántense ustedes, nosotros ya los alcanzamos.

- Bien, pero no demoren.

Cuando íbamos en camino, te pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿qué fue todo eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – tenías cara de "yo no fui".

- ¿Por qué ellos se quedaron?

- Van a ir a dar una vuelta, mientras descansas.

Ni tú creíste esa excusa.

**Capítulo B:**

Cuando llegamos, me tenías una gran sorpresa: reuniste a casi todos los amigos. Y digo "casi todos", porque como siempre, faltaba Sam y para variar, mi hermano no había llegado, tenía el sentido de la puntualidad de mi prima, a todos sitios llegaba atrasado.

El que salió a recibirme fue Gimli diciendo:

- ¡Vaya, por fin llegaron! ¡Pensé que ya no lo harían hoy!

- ¡Gimli! Y yo que pensaba ir a Aglarond, para mover tu barba.

Con ese comentario, primero se puso serio y después sonrió diciendo:

- ¡Traviesa, cómo siempre! Pero ¿por qué demoraron tanto?

- Yo te dije que llegaríamos hoy, como a esta hora – le contestaste –. Sabiendo lo impaciente que eres, te ofrecí acompañarme, pero no quisiste.

- No, ya una vez me hiciste viajar apurado y además, ¿qué iba a hacer? No me gusta hacer mal tercio, ¿sabes?

Luego, recordé nuestra boda, pues fueron pasado todos a saludarme, uno por uno ¿Por qué seré tan amistosa?

Después de Gimli, lo hizo Gandalf, que con su sonrisa solo me dijo: "Bienvenida".

Luego, Aragorn con Arwen. Él me dijo:

- Ahora que has regresado, espero que olvidemos el pasado y podamos ser buenos amigos.

- Yo espero lo mismo.

En ese momento, se acercó alguien a quién no esperaba ver ahí, Galadriel. Ella nunca había ido a la colonia.

- Mi niña – me dijo –, que bueno es haberte visto antes de mi partida. Sé que sabes que pronto iré a los Puertos, y hubiera sido una gran pena haberme ido sin verte nuevamente.

- Galadriel, el Bosque de Lórien y yo te lloraremos ese día.

- Pero hoy no, hoy debes estar alegre.

Por respuesta, solo sonreí.

Quienes se acercaron juntos, fueron Merry y Pippin con sus respectivas esposas y por ahí cerca había varios pequeños hobbits jugando.

- ¡No me digan! Sam no pudo venir – les dije.

- Te manda sus saludos y los de Rosita – dijo Merry.

- Y espera que puedas ir a verlo un día de estos – complementó Pippin.

- Por supuesto que iré. Pero, espero que su visita no sea corta, porque necesito conversar con ustedes.

- No te preocupes, que aún hay tiempo – me dijo Merry.

Luego Éowyn con Faramir y ella me dijo:

- Ya debes haber visto a "tus joyas".

- De lo contrario, no estaría tan tranquila aquí, eso te lo aseguro.

- Supongo que no volverás a marcharte – me dijo Faramir.

- Eso dalo por hecho... Regresé para quedarme.

Junto con ellos, se acercaron también, Belthed y Eomer.

- Uno de estos días, vamos a tener que volver a conversar – le dije a ella.

- Me encantará volver a hacerlo. Esa vez, me diste el mejor consejo que he recibido, por eso es que hoy soy feliz.

- No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso.

Después empecé a saludar a la gente de la colonia, algunos amigos que no mencioné en el relato y por ello no lo haré ahora. Pero entre todos, buscaba a quién más deseos tenía de saludar, tu tío.

Sé que te diste cuenta, cuando te miré. Pues te acercaste, diciendo:

- Es mejor que vayas a asearte y te cambies, de ahí regresamos – me miraste de una forma tan especial, que te acompañé sin reclamar.

Cuando íbamos a entrar al sector de las habitaciones, miraste a donde habíamos dejado a todos y me llevaste al lado donde estaba nuestro árbol.

Al llegar, estaba tu tío.

- ¡Mónica! ¡Que bueno que estés bien y tan hermosa como siempre!

- ¡Nebridë! Siempre tan adulador. Pero, ¿por qué no estás con el resto?

- Tengo que hablar con ambos – me miró y supe lo que iba a decir –. Aunque, a ti ya te había dicho algo.

- ¿No crees que deberías esperar un poco?... Acabo de llegar – trataba de dilatar algo que sabía debía suceder.

- Mi compromiso era hasta hoy.

Suspiré y asentí. Luego, continuó diciéndote:

- Legolas, sé que siempre te pareció extraña una conversación que escuchaste entre Mónica y yo. Varias veces me has preguntado a qué me refería, y terminé diciéndote que era porque le había prometido que, cuando ella se fuera, yo vendría a vivir a la colonia. Esa no es exactamente la verdad. Lo que sucede, y tú lo sabes, la única razón por la que permanecía acá, era encontrar la cura a lo que le sucedió a tu madre. Cuando lo hice, había pensado en partir a los Puertos. Se lo comenté a Mónica y ella me pidió que lo pospusiera, hasta que regresara. Por eso quería avisarles que dentro de un mes, partiré.

Por tu cara supe que algo presentías, pero aún así dejaste pasar algunos minutos antes de contestar:

- Al menos, dejarás que vayamos contigo a los Puertos.

- No podría negarme a algo así – contestó. Luego con una sonrisa dijo –. Mónica, tú debes estar cansada, deberías ir a descansar un rato.

- Lo que realmente quiero es asearme y cambiarme – te miré y dije –. ¿Me acompañas?

- Sí, pero vamos por acá.

Tomaste mi mano y nos fuimos, para entrar por el balcón de una de las habitaciones de atrás. Por mientras, tu tío nos miraba, sé que estaba tan preocupado como yo.

Cuando ambos nos habíamos cambiado, me dijiste:

- ¿Vamos?

- Espera. Creo que necesitamos hablar y los amigos nos conocen, no nos esperarán tan pronto.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

- De lo que dijo tu tío...

- No te preocupes, él tiene razón. Yo sabía que si encontraba la cura que estaba buscando, él se iría. Me lo dijo cuando se fue Lord Elrond. Realmente, me pareció extraño que se quedara. Al menos, ahora, tú estás aquí.

- A propósito, sé que cuidaste bien de mi corazón, también de nuestras cinco joyas, pero falta algo.

- También – dijiste abriendo tu chaqueta y sacando los Dijes que estaban unidos. Separando el mío, me lo pusiste –. Listo, ahora ya pareces más tú.

Me acerqué para besarte, luego me separé, ya que había sentido algo especial.

- Legolas, ¿vamos?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que llegó... Ineth

Ambos sonreímos.

- Bueno, no vas a cambiar.

- Ya vamos a tener tiempo para hablar de eso – dije poniéndome seria. Luego, sonreí –. ¿Vamos?

- Bueno, vamos.

**Capítulo C:**

Salimos y no me había equivocado. Habían llegado los cinco. En cuanto mi hermano me vio, se acercó y me dijo:

- ¡Mónica! ¡Hermosa como siempre!

- Y tú como siempre, adulador y con la misma mirada – con esto último, bajó la vista –. No sabes cuántas cosas tengo para contarte, pero primero voy a ir a saludar a mi amiga.

Lo dejé y fui con Ineth, que me dijo:

- Mónica, que bueno verla de nuevo.

- Ineth, ¿qué vas a necesitar para quitar el "usted" y llamarme de "tú"?

- Es por la costumbre.

- Pero, ahora quiero que trates de acostumbrarte de la otra forma.

- Voy a intentarlo.

En ese momento, me percaté que los chicos habían regresado y me di cuenta que habían ido a ver, qué retrazaba a mi hermano.

Cuando miré a Gwelyan, vi que estaba conversando con Eldarion, que se había convertido en un muchacho bastante apuesto, que se parecía más que nada a Arwen, pero como siempre lo dije, tenía la mirada de su padre.

Me acerqué a saludarlo.

- Eldarion, ¿acaso ya se te olvidaron los buenos modales? ¿No vas a saludarme?

- Mónica, justamente le estaba diciendo a Gwelyan que no te había saludado ¿cómo estás?

Nunca permití que nadie me llamara de usted, a la única que no había podido quitarle esa mala costumbre, era Ineth. Ni siquiera a los hijos de los amigos, les permití que me llamaran de usted.

- Bien, gracias. Y por lo que veo tú también estás bien. Deben haber ya algunas chicas interesadas.

- No tanto en mí como en Gwelyan.

- No sé, pero pienso que ambos deben tener sus admiradoras.

- Pero yo no pienso desposarme aún – dijo Gwelyan.

- ¿Y tú sí? – pregunté a Eldarion, que se sonrojó, pero que pronto retomó el control.

- No. Aún falta mucho para eso.

- Pero mi mamá puede decir quién se casará primero, como lo hizo con Merry y Pippin.

- ¿Y qué tu padre no me hable más? No. Pero si llego a saberlo, les informo.

Regresé contigo que conversabas con mi hermano. Estuvimos juntos el resto del día.

Después de la cena, me fijé que mi Dama de Compañía iba a llevar a Ithilmir a dormir, y te dije que mejor la llevaba yo. Por lo que me apresuré y le pregunté:

- Ithilmir, ¿estás muy cansada?

- No, pero siempre me llevan a dormir a esta hora.

- ¿Vamos juntas?

- Bueno.

Así la llevé yo. Mientras íbamos al cuarto, le pregunté:

- Dime, ¿qué te contaron de dónde estaba?

- Que habías ido a tu ciudad, porque tenías que solucionar algo que habías dejado pendiente, antes que naciera Gwelyan.

- Sí, fue algo así. Pero, dime, ¿tú lo crees?

- No mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por Gwelyan. Él sabe dónde encontrar y qué está haciendo mi papá. Y Calyniel me contó que también podía hacerlo contigo. Pero un día que le pregunté por ti, no supo qué decirme, como si no supiera nada.

- Me parece que el deseo de tu papá se cumplió.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ya tendremos tiempo de conversar. Primero, quiero contarte algo – llegamos a su habitación, la que había escogido cuando Calyniel pidió que la dejaran con ella. Entramos y continué –. Hace como veinte años, hubo un problema en la Tierra Media, y Gandalf envió a tu papá a buscarme para que los ayudara, pero después debía regresar. Mas, terminamos enamorándonos y poco tiempo después nos desposamos. Yo le había prometido a Gandalf, que regresaría a mi ciudad para arreglar todo lo que dejé pendiente, pero esto se fue dilatando, hasta que ya no se pudo y debí cumplir mi promesa.

- Pero, ¿por qué Gwelyan no podía saber de ti?

- Mi ciudad queda muy lejos y por eso no podía.

- Mi papá se demoró cuatro días en ir a buscarte.

Sonreí y luego le dije:

- En ir a encontrarme. Yo hace días que estoy viajando – la quedé mirando y después le dije – ¿Ahora sí? ¿Te quedó más claro?

- Sí. ¿Me puedes contar cómo es tu ciudad?

- Ya habrá tiempo. Ahora, ¿me puedes contar algo tú?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Cómo es que ahora tienes la muñeca de Calyniel?

- Me la regaló cuando me vine a mi habitación. Me dijo que era para que no me sintiera sola.

- Se la hice cuando estaba esperando a los mellizos. Gwelyan se puso celoso y tuve que hacerle una almohada, con su nombre bordado.

- En Lengua Común y Élfico.

- Sí.

- Todavía la tiene y no le gusta que la tomen.

- Bueno, pero ahora es tiempo que duermas, mañana seguiremos conversando.

Me acerqué a darle un besito en su frente.

- Buenas noches – le dije.

- Buenas noches.

Salí del cuarto, y en ese momento me pesaron los años que estuve lejos. No regresé al comedor, fui a nuestra habitación a buscar la capa larga y me dirigí al sector de las fuentes.

**Capítulo D:**

Cuando llegué me sorprendió a quién encontré: tu tío.

En cuanto me vio dijo:

- Algo me dijo que vendrías aquí.

- Siempre he sido muy predecible.

- Son muchas emociones para un solo día.

- No tantas como hubiera querido.

- Pero algo te pasa, eso se ve. Como dice Legolas, tus ojos son el espejo de tus pensamientos.

- En mi vida son muy pocas las cosas por las que me he arrepentido, y el haberme ido es una de ellas. Nunca debería haberlo hecho. La razón por la que me fui, no resultó como pensé.

- Deja de pensar eso, porque era algo que debías hacer.

- Tal vez, aunque lo que me cuestiono es el momento. Fueron más de seis años, en donde no estuve. Dejé un niño de diez años y encuentro a un joven de diecisiete. Dejé a una bebé de un año y encuentro una niña hermosa de siete.

- Bueno, ahora tienes mucho tiempo para recuperar todos esos años. Pero hay algo más que te molesta.

- Demasiadas... Realmente, Gandalf tenía razón al decirme que, cuando regresara, recuperaría todos mis dones y te diré que, me había acostumbrado a estar sin ellos.

- Y por lo que veo, recuperaste el de la palabra. Has estado dando vueltas y de lo que te molesta, me has dicho solo una pequeña parte.

- Me conoces bien, pero prefiero no tocar el resto.

- Entonces, sería mejor entrar, que Legolas y todos deben estar preocupados.

- Bien – dije y suspiré –, vamos.

Después de una animada conversación. Nos fuimos al cuarto.

- Debes estar cansada – me dijiste.

- Algo, pero feliz de haber regresado.

Te acercaste y me abrazaste para besarme. Después apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho.

- Es mejor que duermas, se ve que estás cansada.

Luego nos acostamos y empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, hasta que me dormí.

Realmente, no había nada como despertar en tus brazos.

- Deberías seguir durmiendo – me dijiste.

- Cuando despierto, tú sabes que me cuesta volver a dormir.

- Pero yo sé cómo lograrlo.

- Por favor, no. Quiero conversar. No sabes como extrañé nuestras conversaciones. Cada vez que despertaba temprano, y tenía que quedarme acostada hasta la hora de levantarme.

- Yo también te extrañé. No sabes cuánto añoraba poder estar contigo, abrazarte, besarte, verte sonreír, escuchar tu voz. Me hiciste falta.

- Y tú a mí. Pero ahora estamos juntos y no pienso irme. La primera vez que estuve aquí, desperdiciamos tiempo valioso en tonterías, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

- Con eso me confirmas lo mismo que temo yo.

- Entonces, es eso lo que te pasa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Desde que llegué te he sentido extraño, y no me había podido explicar el motivo... Y tú sabes que tengo una imaginación tan viva, que llegué a pensar de todo.

Me miraste y sonreíste.

- Has cambiado.

- Te he extrañado. Hay cosas que nos hicieron discutir y realmente no tenían importancia. Claro que aún sigo siendo impulsiva, mimada y terca – me di vuelta y besé tu pecho.

- ¡Traviesa! – tomaste mi cara para besarme, con un beso largo, mientras acariciabas mi espalda y sacando mi camisón, amándonos como esa primera noche en el Bosque Negro.

...

Después de esto tengo lo que son una serie de imágenes, que no he podido ordenar, pero creo pertenecen a este espacio de tiempo. Donde estoy conversando con mi hermano, con Merry y Pippin, con Gandalf y con Belthed.

También tengo algunas imágenes de los niños, en especial de Ithilmir, que empezó a ir conmigo a todos lados y los mellizos haciendo travesuras.

Además de varias de nosotros conversando, riendo, besándonos, amándonos. Hasta lo que sucedió un mes después de mi llegada.

**Un Viaje Triste**

**Capítulo A:**

La primera visión que tengo es la de nuestra habitación en el Bosque de Lórien. El despertar en tus brazos, tú aún dormías. Supongo que debes haberte dormido tarde, porque me levanté sin despertarte. Me asomé por el balcón a ver el cielo, que parecía estar tan triste como yo. No había Luna y muy pocas estrellas. Ese día, se irían Galadriel y Nebridë a los Puertos.

Te miré, aún dormías. Tenía unos enormes deseos de llorar, pero me retenía el que pudieras darte cuenta. Realmente, me preocupabas. En ese momento, serían dos de las personas más importantes para mí, las que se irían. Al menos, tú tenías la esperaza de volverlos a ver, yo aún no lo sé.

Empezaba a clarear cuando me sobresaltaste al abrazarme. No te sentí levantarte.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- Dormías tan tranquilo que no quise hacerlo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, lo que pasa es que no me gusta separarme de los que amo, y tú lo sabes.

- Pero, aún falta.

Me di vuelta para mirarte, pasé mis manos por detrás de tu cuello, mientras abrazabas mi cintura. Apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho y mis ojos se humedecieron. Estuvimos así un rato sin decir nada. Luego te pregunté:

- ¿Crees que alcancemos a ir a la laguna antes de partir?

- Es tarde.

- Yo creo que si nos apuramos, podríamos.

Me miraste extrañado para contestar:

- No podríamos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

- No sería más de una hora, regresaríamos a tiempo para arreglar las cosas y desayunar. Por lo demás, no hay mucho que arreglar.

- De acuerdo.

Nos arreglamos y fuimos a buscar los caballos.

Al llegar, desmontamos, tomaste mi mano y fuimos a sentarnos donde siempre.

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa?

- Vine a despedirme.

- Pero, ¿por qué? Podemos volver cuando quieras.

- Sé que no regresaré y le tengo un especial cariño... Sucedieron tantas cosas aquí.

- Te aseguro que regresarás, te conozco.

- Y yo te aseguro que no será así.

- ¿Una visión? – preguntaste sonriendo.

- No, solo presentimiento.

Me puse de pie y fui al enramado donde dormían los ciervos. Con el tiempo varios otros habían ocupado el lugar, pero no volvió a haber la misma comunicación que con esa madre y su cervatillo. En ese momento, estaba desocupado.

Luego, estuvimos, paseando recordando algunas de las cosas que habían pasado en ese lugar. Cuando estaba por cumplirse la hora, te dije:

- ¿Vamos?

Me quedaste mirando:

- Realmente, no piensas regresar más.

- Se hace tarde, es mejor irnos – no te contesté directamente, pero sé que supiste cuál sería la respuesta.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban los caballos, me ayudaste a montar y nos fuimos.

El viaje fue lento y triste. El segundo día de viaje, creo que fue la cara que tenía la que hizo que te acercaras, tomar mi mano y me dijiste:

- Si extrañas las historias de Pippin, de vuelta, pasamos por La Comarca.

Por respuesta solo besé tu mano.

Cuando nos detuvimos nuevamente, me preguntaste:

- ¿Estás cansada?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Realmente no has cambiado. Te portaste igual, cuando se comprometió Ineth.

Me hiciste sonreír.

- ¿No vas a volver a hablar?

Tomé tu mano y la besé. Entonces me abrazaste, nos sentamos y nos quedamos mirando las estrellas, que esa noche se habían congregado en gran cantidad.

Estoy segura que debes saber que por mientras escribo esto, estoy pensando en la proposición de Gandalf. He estado analizando los motivos para no querer abandonar la Tierra Media, y realmente son dos.

El primero, claro que no el más importante, es que tú sabes como me gusta todo lo que hay allá. Pero no, por amar a la Tierra Media, quiere decir que no me vaya a gustar Valinor, más si estoy contigo.

La segunda, y que es la que más me complica, verdaderamente son dos: Gwelyan y mi hermano.

De mi niño hermoso, sé que sus razones para quedarse serán tan poderosas, como las que yo tuve para regresar contigo.

Ahora, de mi hermano, como dijo Gandalf debemos tomar nosotros la decisión.

Por ahora, seguiré pensando, es mejor seguir con el relato.

Todo el camino no dije nada. Ni tu tío logró sacarme palabra, tampoco Galadriel.

La siguiente imagen que tengo, es del barco alejándose. Por mientras, pensaba que once meses después, vería partir a Gandalf. Mucha de tu gente partió ese año. Como ya lo sabía Tolkien, al poco tiempo solo quedó Rivendel y la colonia en Ithilien. Pues cinco años después que se fue Gandalf, partieron tu padre y tus hermanos con más de la mitad de la gente del Bosque Negro. Quienes se quedaron se trasladaron a la colonia de Ithilien. Yo no regresé a los Puertos. A Gandalf fueron a despedirlo Aragorn y tú. A tu padre y hermanos, Gwelyan contigo.

Después que se fue Gandalf, Aragorn aprovechó de tocar el tema contigo.

- Legolas, ¿no has pensado que también debes partir?

- Lo sé, pero aún falta para que llegue ese día... Te aseguro que, por mientras Mónica y tú estén aquí, yo no me iré.

- Por lo menos, por mí, aún vas a tener que quedarte algunos años por acá, y sé que Mónica se quedará más tiempo que yo.

Tengo la impresión que en algún momento durante ese año, habíamos tocado el tema, pero no tengo claro cuándo.

**Divergencias**

**Capítulo A:**

Sí, eso fue lo que vi que tendríamos: divergencias. Si tú decías blanco, yo decía negro; si decías alto; yo, bajo. Así serían las divergencias: entre inviernos y veranos, hermosos y feos, dulces y amargos; buscábamos los puntos intermedios.

En este momento, recuerdo las visiones de varias de nuestras divergencias, pero voy a transcribir la que podría llegar a ser la mayor de todas. Desde lo que voy a relatar, se han ido complementando con el tiempo, por eso hay cosas que pensé, nunca pasarían y que con el tiempo, tú sabrás cuáles fueron, aunque poco después de un año que me encontraba en mi tiempo, logré variar esta visión y tengo la esperanza que nunca ocurra.

Sucedió como cinco meses después que se fue Gandalf. Tú sabes que soy alguien de ideas fijas, puedo pasarlas por alto por algún tiempo, pero no las olvido. Eso fue lo que sucedió con la de un embarazo sin sobresaltos. Lo siento, pero aún la conservo.

Nuestra divergencia era entre: intentar y desechar esta idea. Lo malo era que no había punto intermedio.

No sabes cómo me costó tocar el tema, aún creo que la que escogí fue la mejor forma.

Una mañana temprano, cuando te diste cuenta que había despertado primero, me dijiste:

- Buenos días, bella – besaste mi frente –. Tan temprano despierta.

- Pensaba – me acerqué para besar esos labios que me fascinaban –. Buenos días.

- ¿En qué?

- En números.

- ¿Fechas?

- No, cantidades... Pero olvídalo, aún no es tiempo – y tenía razón, sabía que debería ser muy sutil con el tema, de lo contrario no tendríamos una divergencia, sino una discusión que podía terminar en pelea.

- Pero, ¿cantidad de qué?

- Nada... ¿vamos a las fuentes?

Tomaste mi cara para que te mirara, entonces, dije:

- Cuidado con lo que quieres hacer. Ya te dije que aún no es tiempo. Cuando pueda decírtelo, lo haré.

- Me gustaría saber en qué cantidades estás pensando. No sé por qué creo que no me gustará, de lo contrario no te importaría que lo supiera.

- No voy a confirmar ni negar eso, hasta que llegue el momento.

No hubo forma que me hicieras decir algo más. Dejé pasar algunas semanas, antes de hacerte recordar ese día.

Estaba en las fuentes con Ithilmir, enseñándole a bordar, cuando llegaste y te quedaste mirándonos.

Yo dejé lo que estaba bordando y me acerqué a ti, mientras Ithilmir continuó con lo que hacía.

- Se parece a ti – me comentaste –, tiene tus mismos gustos.

- No te lo voy a negar, lo terrible es que también le gusta mucho que la mimen.

- Te dije que sería la que más me haría pensar en ti.

La quedé mirando y dije como si pensara en voz alta:

- Aunque la cantidad sigue sin gustarme.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada, algo que me molesta hace mucho tiempo, pero con el tiempo lo resolveré... ¿necesitabas algo?

Me miraste un segundo y contestaste:

- No. Solo vine para saber si quieres ir a dar una vuelta.

- Me encanta la idea. Guardo mis cosas y vamos.

Te acercaste a Ithilmir y preguntaste:

- Con tu mamá vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

- No. Quiero terminar de hacer esto.

- Pero te vas a quedar aquí sola – dije –, ¿por qué no lo dejas para más tarde y vas a ver qué hacen los mellizos?

- Ya voy a terminar y de ahí voy a buscar a Calyniel.

- Bueno, pero no te quedes mucho más tiempo que eso.

Luego, nos fuimos a pasear.

Cinco días después, cuando terminamos de desayunar, decidí decirte lo que quería hacer. Por eso te pedí que quería conversar contigo y que, cuando tuvieras tiempo, fueras a buscarme a las fuentes.

Como dos horas después, salimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Habíamos cabalgado cerca de media hora, cuando detuviste tu caballo y me dijiste:

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Bajemos y te cuento.

Tú desmontaste y me ayudaste a mí. Luego, dando un suspiro, te dije:

- Legolas, hace mucho, desde que estaba en mi tiempo, es que estoy analizando algo, pero no te lo he querido decir, por miedo a discutir... No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero desde que regresé no lo hemos hecho. Cosa que me alegra, pero a la vez me hace sentir un temor más grande de tocar el tema.

- Mónica, te conozco. Al parecer, mejor que tú a mí. El otro día, cuando me dijiste que estabas pensando en números, no alcanzaste a ocultar el "seis" y me lo confirmaste en las fuentes, cuando estabas con Ithilmir.

- Quiero cambiar la infusión.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Habíamos quedado de acuerdo que Ithilmir sería la última.

- Como que iba a ser un embarazo sin sobresaltos y terminó siendo... Bueno, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

- Además, si hay cualquier problema, no habría nadie que te pudiera ayudar.

- Tú dices conocerme, pero es hasta cierto punto. Antes de que tu tío se fuera, le comenté lo que pensaba y me dijo que me entendía, y que no tuviera ningún temor por mientras me cuidara, que ambos sabíamos bien qué hacer y qué no.

- Aún así no estoy de acuerdo.

- Legolas, tú sabes que ese ha sido el mayor de mis caprichos. Pensé cumplirlo con Ithilmir, pero no se pudo. Tú sabes en la forma que actúan las infusiones. Yo mañana voy a cambiarlas. Quiero intentarlo.

- Supongo que sabes a lo que te expones si tomas esa determinación.

- Lo he analizado.

- Bien. No quiero discutir. No quiero que suceda, lo que pasa cuando discutimos y que, cualquiera que nos mire, lo sepa. Pero, esto no quiere decir que acepte lo que quieres hacer, por lo que voy a pedirte que respetes la decisión que tome.

- No te preocupes, que así lo haré.

- ¿Querías decirme algo más?

- No.

- Entonces, regresemos que es tarde.

Me ayudaste a montar, lo hiciste tú y regresamos a la colonia. Cuando llegamos, te pregunté:

- ¿Vas al comedor?

- Tengo algo que hacer antes, pero adelántate, yo ya voy.

Fuiste con dirección a las habitaciones, ahí comprendí lo que me habías dicho. Trasladaste tus cosas a la otra habitación, luego fuiste al comedor, almorzando juntos, el resto del día fue normal. Pero cuando llegó la noche, después de la cena, me acompañaste hasta la puerta del cuarto:

- Bien, aquí te dejo – besaste mi mano –. Buenas noches.

Diste media vuelta y te fuiste.

Sabía los motivos que te habían impulsado a irte al otro cuarto, pero te había dicho que respetaría tu decisión y lo haría. Entré, me acosté y después de dar vuelta por más de dos horas en la cama, me dormí.

**Capítulo B:**

Al día siguiente, me desperté a la hora de siempre. Me asomé por el balcón y miré el cielo que estaba con varias estrellas.

Estuve como cerca de una hora allí, cuando te vi salir con dirección a las fuentes. No salí para que conversáramos, me quedé donde estaba.

No te voy a negar que en un principio quisiera ir tras tuyo, pero algo de orgullo me quedaba.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, me vestí. Al abrir la puerta, estabas parado frente, afirmado en la pared y me dijiste:

- Buenos días, ¿vas a desayunar?

Sonreí.

- Sí. Buenos días.

En ese momento, iba saliendo Gwelyan de su habitación. Nos miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo dio los buenos días y salió. Luego, salimos nosotros, conversando.

- Creo que vamos a tener que hablar con él – te dije –. Se va a dar cuenta de esto.

- Yo creo que todos... Si quieres yo puedo hablar con él.

- Si quieres habla con Gwelyan y Calyniel, mientras yo hablo con los mellizos y con Ithilmir.

- ¿Quieres que les diga lo que realmente pasa?

- Para mí deben saber la verdad, a no ser que tengas alguna razón especial para ocultárselos.

- No, pensé que, tal vez, tú no quisieras que lo supieran.

- Por lo menos a Gwelyan y Calyniel, sería difícil ocultarles algo.

Después del desayuno, les dije a los mellizos que quería que me acompañaran al cuarto. No les gustó mucho pues, según ellos, tenían muchas cosas que hacer. A Ithilmir no había necesidad de decirle nada, ella, terminado el desayuno, iba donde yo fuera.

- A ver, ya que tienen tanto que hacer, les hablaré rápido, luego contestaré si tienen alguna consulta y podrán ir a hacer lo que tanto les preocupa... Ayer pasó algo que, con su padre nos hizo tomar una determinación, que les parecerá extraña: él se trasladó a su cuarto. Por lo demás, todo continúa igual. Quería que lo supieran, para que no se sorprendan de verlo ahí.

- ¿Y por qué fue la pelea ahora? – preguntó Laitaurë.

- Quiero dejar en claro que no hemos peleado, solo tomamos ciertas determinaciones que terminaron decidiendo, que él fuera a su habitación.

- Mami – dijo Lalwë –, yo aún me acuerdo de la última vez que mi _Atar_ se fue a su cuarto. Me cuesta creer que no han discutido y tomaron esa decisión. ¿Nos puedes decir qué pasó que volvió a suceder esto?

- Bien, voy a tratar de explicarles algo de los motivos. Cuando con su padre nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre, cuántos queríamos que fueran ustedes, habíamos dicho que Ithilmir sería la menor, pero lo he estado pensando y me gustaría que tuvieran otro hermano. Su padre no está de acuerdo con esto, por eso decidió irse a su cuarto, pero esto no quiere decir que hayamos peleado, el resto del día nos verán como siempre. De la misma forma que nos vieron durante el desayuno.

- ¿Y cuánto durará esto? – preguntó Lalwë.

- No creo que tenga fecha de término – contestó Laitaurë.

- A ver – le dije –, ¿has desarrollado algún don especial para contestar por mí? No lo creo... Tengo la esperanza que no sea por mucho tiempo. Por lo menos, aún seguimos conversando y, podremos encontrar algún punto de acuerdo.

Con esa explicación se fueron y con Ithilmir nos fuimos a las fuentes. Al llegar, nos sentamos y me dijo:

- Mami, ¿por qué quieres tener otro bebé?

Te juro que la pregunta me descolocó:

- A ver, mi niña, es una historia muy larga y difícil que la entiendas.

- Por favor, trata. Por tiempo, es temprano.

Lo pensé un momento y le dije:

- De acuerdo, voy a tratar de explicarte, pero creo que para hacerlo voy a necesitar de tu papá – habían pasado como tres horas después del amanecer, entonces le dije –. Si no ha venido en una hora, vamos al despacho. ¿De acuerdo?

Solo asintió.

No fuiste a las fuentes, por lo que con Ithilmir fuimos al despacho. Cuando entramos, te pregunté:

- ¿Hablaste con Gwelyan y Calyniel?

- Sí, después del desayuno.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomaron?

- Lo entendieron, ¿y los mellizos?

- También, pero Ithilmir me hizo una pregunta que, creo, debes estar presente para que pueda entender la respuesta – y le dije a ella –. ¿Puedes repetir tu pregunta?

- Quiero saber – te dijo – ¿por qué mi mamá quiere tener otro bebé?

Me quedaste mirando, pero no dijiste nada. Entonces, la senté en mis piernas:

- Hace tiempo, con tu papá, habíamos pensado en tener muchos hijos, pero después que nació Gwelyan, enfermé y me recomendaron que no tuviera más hijos. Aún así, tiempo después quedé esperando a Calyniel. Mientras la esperaba nos dijeron, a tu papá y a mí, que ella no debía nacer, porque era muy peligroso para mí; yo me opuse y convencí a tu papá que no dejara que nada le sucediera a tu hermana, y no me equivoqué. Ella nació y yo pude recuperarme. Poco después, fuera de todo cálculo, quedé esperando a los mellizos. En ese momento, quien vino a ayudarnos fue el tío de tu papá, que con una infusión que tenía, logró que los mellizos nacieran bien; eso sí que nos dijo que si volvía a quedar esperando otro bebé, no podría hacer nada. Claro que estaba buscando una cura para lo que me sucedía, cosa que, tiempo después, logró. Yo tenía la ilusión de esperar un bebé que nos hiciera feliz desde el primer día, sin ningún tipo de temor. Por eso insistí que quería intentarlo nuevamente y fue cuando empecé a esperarte, pero cuando lo hacía, volvieron los temores, ahora completamente infundados, aún así naciste hermosa desde el primer día. Ahora, quiero cumplir ese deseo – te miré y pregunté - ¿Tienes algo más que agregar?

- No, ese es un buen resumen – luego, te dirigiste a Ithilmir –. ¿Entiendes qué es lo que pasa?

- Sí, solo...

- ¿Solo, qué? – le pregunté.

- Entiendo lo que pasó después de Gwelyan, pero ¿de qué tenías miedo cuando lo esperabas a él?

Te miré y me dijiste:

- Te dije que era como tú.

Suspiré, algo complicada. Pensé en tratar de explicarle a solas, pero lo deseché.

- A ver, tu papá siempre ha sido muy sobre protector conmigo, y cuando le dije que estaba esperando a tu hermano, hizo algo que, en ese momento, no me lo esperaba y que hizo que me enojara mucho y estuvimos unos días disgustados... Eso me gustaría que no hubiera pasado – cuando terminé te miré.

- Después conversamos – me dijiste.

- ¿Ahora entiendes?

- Tengo una pregunta más.

- ¿Cuál? – te juro que tenía temor de lo que fuera a decir, pero esta vez sería una pregunta para ti.

- Papi, ¿por qué no quieres que mi mamá tenga otro bebé?

No te voy a negar que tu respuesta me inquietara.

La quedaste mirando y te vi complicado, pero era algo que debías contestar tú.

- Siempre con tu mamá hemos tratado de mantener nuestras promesas, y como ella te contó, habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que tú serías la última. En realidad, ambos lo hemos pasado muy mal, mientras tu mamá los ha esperado a ustedes; todas esas veces su vida ha estado en riesgo y la quiero demasiado, para aceptar que se vuelva a exponer, pues no habría nadie que pudiera ayudarnos, en caso de que algo saliera mal. No creo que te gustaría volver a pederla, ahora que ha regresado. ¿Ahora sí entendiste?

- Lo que me explicaste, sí; pero si es arriesgado, ¿por qué quieres tener otro bebé? – la pregunta, ahora, era para mí.

- Ese es el problema, mi niña, tu papá dice que es muy arriesgado y yo digo que no, que se puede hacer.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y le dijiste:

- Ithilmir, ¿qué pasa?

- Pensaba.

Ambos sonreímos. Tenías razón, era yo.

- ¿En qué? – pregunté.

- No me disgustaría tener otro hermano, pero siempre que no te pase nada... ¿Puedo ir a jugar?

- Sí, anda tú y yo voy más tarde, a ver si terminamos los bordados.

**Capítulo C:**

Con eso mi pequeña salió, y me quedé mirándote y te dije:

- ¿De qué querías conversar?

- No creo ser sobre protector contigo. Lo que sucede es que tú tiendes a sobreexponerte.

- Hace mucho te dije que yo conozco mis límites.

- Si conoces los límites, deberías saber que este capricho lo excede con mucho.

- Ese es tu límite, no el mío. El que yo reconozco está más lejos que el tuyo.

- Es que el tuyo excede toda norma de seguridad... A caso te olvidas que le dijiste a Gandalf que Ithilmir sería la última.

- Cosa que nunca creyó. ¿Sabes qué pienso?... Que casi toda la Tierra Media me conoce mejor que tú.

- Lamentablemente, puede ser cierto. Solo conozco lo que tú permites que se te conozca.

- No es por eso. Varias veces te lo he dicho, soy demasiado complicada. Lo que tu tío siempre relacionó con cambios en mi estado de ánimo; para Gandalf era la mezcla de sangre que tengo, para Aragorn es simple capricho de niña mimada; para mi hermano, el deseo de ser indomable. Con todo eso, ellos me conocen mejor que tú.

- Tú me diste a guardar tu corazón, por eso debería conocerte, pero me lo diste cerrado y tú tienes la llave. Si en algún momento lo abres, te aseguras de cerrarlo lo antes posible.

- Legolas, no te subestimes. Ahora, voy a ir a ver a Ithilmir.

Me dolieron tus palabras, pues mi corazón para ti siempre estuvo abierto, lo malo era que había veces, en que no te dabas la molestia de saber, los motivos por lo que hacía las cosas. Y fue en esta ocasión cuando quedó más en evidencia.

Esa tarde, Ithilmir fue a jugar con los mellizos, por lo que aproveché para sentarme a leer, pero a poco que había tomado el libro, llegó Calyniel.

- Mami, ¿podemos conversar?

- Por supuesto – cerré el libro y lo dejé a un lado –. Dime, ¿qué les preocupa?

- Lo que está pasando. Mi papá nos dijo que se fue a su cuarto, porque quieres tener otro bebé.

- Es cierto.

- Mami, ¿tantos deseos tienes de tener otro bebé, que pones en riesgo el amor que te tiene mi papá?

- ¿Estuviste averiguando lo que puede pasar?

- Esta mañana.

- Pierde cuidado que no voy a llegar tan lejos.

- Mami, con Gwelyan recordamos cuando nació Ithilmir, como será que el tío Nebridë, temió que no pudieran solucionar el problema y, nos reunió a nosotros para hablarnos y tratar de explicárnoslo. Esa vez Gwelyan le dijo que ya antes habían discutido y habían arreglado todo. Entonces, él nos hizo ver que estas discusiones habían sido, cada vez, más difíciles de solucionar y temía que si en esa ocasión lo hacían, solo sería para dilatar un final que podría llegar con la próxima discusión. Además, el tiempo que estuvieron separados...

Se le habían juntado lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Por favor, no te preocupes, te prometo que si veo que hay cualquier peligro, retrocedo... Tú no sabes, pero muchas veces he jugado con fuego, a veces me he quemado, pero nada grave.

- Mami, si te pidiera que olvidaras la idea de tener otro bebé, ¿lo harías?

- Mi niña, ¿qué fue lo que les dijo tu papá?

- Mi papá fue terminante, si querías tener otro bebé, no se opondría, pero él no sería el padre.

Te juro que, en ese momento, me irritó escuchar eso. Si eso pensabas, lo justo era que me lo dijeras a mí y no a los chicos.

Así fue que tomé la determinación de jugar con fuego, sin ninguna medida de protección.

- No te preocupes – le dije a ella –, hablaré con tu papá, eso te lo prometo, y olvidaré el asunto del bebé.

La abracé, dándole un beso en la frente. Después, fui al despacho, golpeé y pasé cuando contestaste.

- Legolas, vengo de hablar con Calyniel y me convenció de olvidar lo del bebé – te mentí –. Te seré franca, no me gusta la idea, pero de lo contrario, estoy viendo que son ellos los que van a sufrir. Mañana volveré a la infusión de siempre.

- Entonces, mañana regresaré a nuestro cuarto.

- Cuando quieras – di media vuelta y salí con dirección a la cocina, con la intención de cambiar los recipientes de las hierbas. Pero a medio camino, me arrepentí. Eso significaría imponerte al bebé, cosa que no quería.

Guardé la frase que les habías dicho a los chicos, en el mismo lugar donde tengo ocultas muchas otras, y muy pronto sabrías la determinación que había tomado.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno regresaste a nuestra habitación, y esa noche, nos acostamos como era nuestra costumbre. Por momentos, pensé que no resistiría lo que quería hacer. Pero dos días después, por mientras me acostaba, te acercaste, abrazándome, me hiciste dar vuelta, luego de mirarme un segundo, me dijiste:

- Esta noche estás hermosa.

Y te acercaste a besarme, mientras tus manos recorrieron mi espalda. Entonces, te separé un poco y dije:

- No, Legolas.

Realmente, esto te confundió, por eso te dije:

- Hace algunos días, hubiera aceptado, al contrario me hiciste aceptar tu decisión. Hoy deberás aceptar la mía. Acepté cambiar las infusiones solo por los chicos, pero no quería decir que aceptara lo que tú deseas.

- ¿Y vas a poder resistir?

- Pruébalo – dije en tono desafiante.

Después nos acostamos y yo me había acomodado en la almohada, pero me dijiste:

- Bueno, ¿qué no íbamos a continuar como siempre?... Ven, aquí conmigo.

Sabía lo querías hacer, pero cada vez que sentía que iba a ceder, volvía a recordar la frase y con eso mantenía mi posición.

No te voy a negar que me resultara difícil. Hablábamos, paseábamos, hasta nos besábamos, pero no te dejaba continuar.

Así llegó el cuarto mes. No tengo claro cómo empezó la conversación, pero en un punto de ella me dijiste:

- ¿Tantos deseos tienes de tener otro bebé, qué no te importa cómo lograrlo?

- Legolas, estuvimos más de seis años separados. Estos cuatro meses, han sido el cielo en comparación a aquella época. Tú pensaste que no resistiría, pero te equivocaste.

- Sabes que este es un capricho, como lo fue Ithilmir.

- Lo sé, pero ahora el capricho cambió, ya no es tener otro bebé. Pero si quieres saberlo tendrás que averiguarlo.

- Estoy seguro que eso no es cierto. Hace mucho que quieres eso y ahora sabes que no lo conseguirás.

En ese momento, hice un ademán que te descolocó: una muy profunda reverencia.

- Muy bien, mi Príncipe. Desde hoy, os comunico que en mí tendréis a una muy fiel sirvienta, que hará cuanto vos queráis.

Después de un momento, me dijiste:

- ¿A qué quieres jugar ahora?

- A nada, mi Señor. Vos queréis a alguien a quien hagáis hacer lo que deseáis, y eso es lo que tendréis.

- ¡Mónica!...

- Sí, mi Señor, ¿qué demandáis de mí?

No contestaste, solo diste media vuelta y te fuiste.

**Capítulo D:**

Ahora pasó algo más de un mes, en que creo haber colmado tu paciencia, pues en mí tenías una fiel sirvienta, con todo lo que ello significaba.

Fue entonces cuando me mandaste a avisar que querías verme en el despacho. Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta e hice una reverencia diciendo:

- ¿Mi Señor me mandó a llamar?

- Sí, siéntate, debemos hablar – me senté y continuaste –. Mónica, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir comportándote así?

- Mi Señor, no me digáis que estáis disconforme con mi manera de ser. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta que en todo este mes no hemos discutido, y eso ha sido porque se hace lo que vos decís?

- Mónica, si sigues empeñada en esto, voy a poner término a nuestro matrimonio.

- Si es eso lo que vos deseáis, no os preocupéis, lo aceptaré.

- Voy a darte una última oportunidad, y espero que reacciones... por los chicos – después hiciste una pausa, para continuar –. Mañana voy a ir a ver a mi padre, estaré una semana fuera. Cuando regrese, si sigues como hasta ahora, pondré término al matrimonio.

- Mi Señor no debéis preocuparos tanto por los chicos, ellos estarán bien. Supongo que viajaréis con Gwelyan.

- Sí, también irán los mellizos...

- Correcto. Entonces, mi Señor, volveré a mis quehaceres, con vuestro permiso – y salí haciendo una reverencia.

En este punto es bueno dejar algo en claro. Muchas veces, hasta el día de la boda, cualquiera de los dos podía poner término al compromiso, y muchas veces, ambos lo hicimos. Pero después del matrimonio, solo lo podías terminar tú. Muchas veces he dado las gracias a esto, de lo contrario creo que yo lo hubiera terminado hacía mucho tiempo, aunque me hubiera arrepentido el resto de mi vida.

Fui al sector de las fuentes, donde había dejado a Ithilmir y le dije:

- Mi niña, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

- Claro.

- Necesito que ubiques a tus hermanos y les digas que necesito hablar con ellos, en seguida.

- Bien – se levantó, arregló rápidamente sus cosas y luego salió corriendo.

Antes de media hora, ya habían llegado todos: Calyniel e Ithilmir estaban sentadas, cada una, a un lado mío. Los mellizos se sentaron en el pasto, mientras Gwelyan se quedó de pie en un principio, luego se sentó con ellos.

- Bien, mis niños – les dije –, acabo de hablar con su padre y me comunicó que mañana partirían a ver al Rey Thranduil.

- Así es – dijo Gwelyan –, iremos con los mellizos.

- También me lo dijo, pero quería avisarles que cuando regresen, yo no voy a estar aquí – me sorprendió la no reacción de su parte, ante lo que les había dicho –. Veo que no les sorprende lo que les digo.

- La verdad, mami – me dijo Calyniel –, es que no. Hace un tiempo, te dije que algo nos decía que esto sucedería.

- Mi _Atar_ – habló Gwelyan –, me dijo que esta situación no la iba a permitir por mucho tiempo más. No creí que fuera a ser tan pronto.

- Me dio una semana, por eso quería que supieran que cuando regresen, ya no estaré aquí.

- ¿Y dónde irás? – preguntó Lalwë.

- De principio iré con mi hermano.

- Mami – dijo, entonces, Ithilmir –, ¿puedo ir contigo?

- Por ahora, no... Es mejor que te quedes con tu papá. En cuanto pueda, vendré a verte – luego los miré diciendo –, vendré a verlos a todos.

En eso Laitaurë se puso de pie y dijo:

- Yo no voy a ningún sitio. Si mi _Atar_ quiere viajar, que lo haga, pero sin mí.

Luego, se alejó.

Suspiré y les dije:

- No se preocupen, yo hablaré con él... Ahora, por favor, no le digan nada a su padre de lo que les acabo de decir.

Después de eso, fui a buscar a Laitaurë. Lo encontré en su habitación.

- Mi niño – le dije –, tú sabes que para mí eres muy especial. Eres el único que da a conocer lo que siente, sin importarle lo que piense el resto.

- Mami, no me vas a convencer de que viaje mañana con mi _Atar_.

- Claro que lo harás, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque me quieres. El no ir, significaría que tu papá se daría cuenta que algo sucede y, en vez, de terminar esto como dos personas, podríamos pelearnos y no volver a hablar nunca más. Y sé que no quieres que pase eso.

- Mami, ¿tan importante es para ti tener otro bebé?

- No, eso ya pasó a segundo lugar. Lo que sucede ahora tiene relación a algo que dijo tu papá. Pero tú no te preocupes, ya verás que todo se soluciona. Mañana irás con tu papá, ¿verdad?

Asintió, por lo que le dije:

- Bien, mi niño, gracias – me acerqué, besé su frente y luego salí.

Desde que había regresado a la infusión de siempre, y aunque nos acostábamos como siempre, no había pasado nada entre nosotros. Esa noche, después de la cena, fuimos a nuestra habitación y después de acostarnos, te acercaste, me diste un beso en la frente y dijiste:

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, mi Señor.

- ¡Mónica!, ¿hasta cuándo?

- Lo lamento, mi S... – no me dejaste terminar, porque me besaste como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacías, empezando a sacar mi camisón. No te detuve, y me tomaste, haciéndome tuya. Pero algo faltó y te diste cuenta. Falté yo y no sabes cuánto me costó. ¿Cómo no desearte después de tanto tiempo?

Cuando terminamos, no me abrazaste como era nuestra costumbre, sino que te levantaste y saliste del cuarto. No volví a verte hasta cuando fui a despedirme de los chicos. Me mirabas extrañado mientras nos despedíamos. Luego, me acerqué a ti, hice una pequeña reverencia y dije:

- Espero, mi Señor, que os llevéis un recuerdo, al menos, agradable de nuestra última noche juntos y que tengáis un viaje tranquilo.

Montaste y te fuiste sin contestar, mientras los chicos hicieron lo mismo y te siguieron.

Cinco días después, yo tomé dirección a Dol Amroth. Llegué la mañana del cuarto día. Mi hermano salió a recibirme, y en cuanto me vio supo lo que había sucedido, pero los detalles los supo a través de Ineth. Ninguno de los dos emitió ninguna opinión, cosa que agradecí. Había empezado a rearmar mi vida ahí, pero extrañaba la colonia, extrañaba a los chicos, te extrañaba a ti.

**Capítulo E:**

Más de un mes después de mi llegada, Ineth me contó que mi hermano viajaría a Edoras, a tratar unos negocios con Eomer.

- Hace mucho que no veo a los amigos – le dije –. Voy a ver si me organizo y hago un viaje para verlos.

- ¿Pasarás también por la colonia?

- Podría ser, tengo algunos amigos allá.

Desde que había llegado, me había hecho el propósito de no llorar, pero, aquella pregunta, había reabierto una herida muy profunda.

Un par de días después, se fue mi hermano, estuvo dos semanas fuera. En cuanto llegó, fue a verme.

- Mónica, necesito hablarte.

- Claro, dime.

- Te diré directamente, pues estoy seguro que sabes que no vengo llegando de Edoras.

- Lo sé, fuiste a hablar con Legolas, para que te explicara este nuevo berrinche de tu hermana.

- No quiero que me malentiendas, pero él tiene razón. Todo este tiempo quieres hacer que acepte algo que no quiere.

- Es ahí donde está equivocado. Él sigue pensando que todo esto tiene que ver con el bebé, y no es así. Hace ya tiempo que el motivo es otro.

- ¿Y si no es el bebé, cuál es?

- Lo que se atrevió a decirle a los chicos, que si yo quería otro bebé, él no se opondría, pero que no sería el padre – sé que hasta a él lo descolocó la frase –. Por eso, quiero olvidarlo y buscar a un padre para mi bebé. Para eso deshizo el matrimonio.

- Tú sabes que eso no lo ha hecho, ni lo hará, te ama demasiado y tú te aprovechas de eso – sabía que esas eran tus palabras –. Los otros que te necesitan son los chicos. Podrías pensar que Gwelyan y Calyniel ya están acostumbrados, pero no es así. Nuevamente, Legolas está pensando en separar a los mellizos, logré hacerlo cambiar de opinión y prometer que si vuelve a tener problemas con ellos, los enviará acá. La otra que está sufriendo con todo esto es Ithilmir, que es como tú y trata de hacerse la fuerte, pero se nota que te extraña.

- Me dices que no ha deshecho el matrimonio. Te equivocas, lo hizo el día que les dijo eso a los chicos. Ahora con respecto a ellos, voy a reconsiderar ir a la colonia para hablarles. Realmente, he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y les había prometido que iría a verlos.

- Sigues siendo la niña mimada y ahora rencorosa.

- Legolas sabe cuál ha sido mi mayor capricho, del único que no buscaría una transacción, pero él la encontró, la propuso y yo la acepté.

- Una vez me dijiste que los consejos se dan, está en la persona que los recibe si lo sigue o no. Bien, escucha lo que te recomiendo: habla con Legolas sobre lo que pasa, porque si dijo lo que me cuentas, estoy seguro que ni él mismo supo de lo que hablaba.

Luego, dio media vuelta y se fue. No sé cómo podías pensar, que yo quisiera tener un bebé con alguien que no fueras tú. Una vez te lo dije, mi cuerpo es mío y no lo entrego al primero que pase, únicamente lo hago por amor y a quién amo es a ti.

Algunos días después, me levanté decidida, iría a la colonia. Arreglé mis cosas, tomé desayuno y le avisé a mi hermano.

- Impulsiva, como siempre. Ojala que vayas decidida a seguir mi consejo.

No le contesté, solo salí, monté y partí.

Al llegar, salió Gwelyan a recibirme. Cada día que pasaba se parecía más a ti.

- Mami, hace días que te esperábamos, pero Calyniel nos dijo que no llegarías antes de hoy.

- ¿Cómo están todos?

- Hay algunos problemas, pero ya te darás cuenta.

- ¿Con los mellizos?

- Con Laitaurë.

- ¿Qué sucedió ahora?

- Discutió con mi _Atar_, no sé bien de qué, pero no sé qué hubiera pasado, si no entro en el despacho en ese momento.

- Algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo – pensé en voz alta.

- ¿Cuándo?

- No te preocupes, ¿cuándo ocurrió esto?

- Hoy, después del desayuno.

- Bien, entonces llegué a tiempo.

En la colonia, salieron a recibirme Calyniel, Lalwë e Ithilmir. Luego de saludarlos, pregunté:

- ¿Y Laitaurë?

- En su habitación – me contestó Gwelyan.

- Bueno, de ahí iré a verlo, primero iré con su padre.

- Mami... – me dijo Calyniel algo complicada – Yo le avisé a mi papi que habías llegado y me dio un recado para ti.

En el fondo sabía cuál era, pero le dije:

- ¿Un recado? Dímelo entonces.

- Dijo que no era necesario que lo vieras, que podías alojarte en la habitación de siempre, porque él estaba en el otro cuarto y que no te preocuparas, ya que no te molestaría.

- Bien, por ahora le daré en el gusto. Entonces, iré a ver Laitaurë.

Cuando golpeé, me dijo que pasara y cuando me vio, se sorprendió.

- ¡Mami!

- ¿No podías esperar algunas horas? – le dije sonriendo y me acerqué a abrazarlo, dándole un besito en la frente – Mi niño, nunca cambiará. Eres el más rebelde, difícil e indomable de todos.

- Mami, lo siento.

- Pero, ¿por qué te disculpas conmigo? Me parece que deberías hacerlo con tu padre.

- No, tú siempre nos enseñaste a decir la verdad y nunca arrepentirnos de eso.

- La verdad tiene muchas aristas, algunas con mucho filo y hacen heridas profundas, si no se saben decir. Y tú nunca has podido controlar tu boca.

- Tú siempre me has entendido. Eres la única que lo haces.

Me había sentado en el sillón y le dije:

- A ver, ven acá, conmigo – se sentó y lo abracé –. Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, Lalwë te entiende y sé que Ithilmir, también lo hace. Es probable que Gwelyan y Calyniel no tengan la paciencia que se requiere contigo, pero sé que te quieren. Por otro lado, sé que tu papá tiene una paciencia de oro y que te quiere como a todos, pero creo que estamos llegando a su límite.

- ¿Mami, tú crees que me envíe a Rivendel como me dijo?

- No lo creo. Al menos, no lo hará estando yo acá. Pero me puedes explicar ¿por qué fue la discusión?

- No me gustó algo que le escuché decir y cuando se lo hice saber, quiso hacerme callar con amenazas, y tú sabes que no me gusta que me amenacen.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo tan terrible que le escuchaste decir?

- Nada, ahora creo que debe haber sido porque te extrañaba, al igual que todos nosotros.

- Seguramente. Bien, creo que hoy estarás castigado.

- Me mandó a mi cuarto hasta que me autorice a salir. Creo que debe tener pensado más de un día.

- Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

Le di un beso en la frente y fui con dirección al despacho.

**Capítulo F:**

Me paré en la puerta y te sentí adentro. Hacía tiempo que no había tenido esa sensación.

Golpeé y escuché:

- Pasa.

Entré y estabas asomado por el balconcito.

- Permiso – dije –, ¿molesto?

Te diste vuelta y descubrí que te amaba como el primer día.

- No, siéntate – después que lo hice continuaste –. ¿No has descansado?

- La verdad es que no. Vengo de hablar con Laitaurë.

- Y ahora quieres que le levante el castigo.

- No, hasta él está conciente que se extralimitó. Lo que quiero, es saber qué fue lo que escuchó que lo hizo perder el control – te diste vuelta para volver a mirar por el balconcito –. Vaya, por lo menos ya no miras al piso.

Volviste a mirarme y dijiste:

- Que Ithilmir estuvo a punto de no ser mi hija.

- Legolas, has mejorado. Ahora no solo tu mirada se equipara a tus flechas, si no que también tus palabras son cada día más certeras... Mi hermano me aconsejó que te diera los verdaderos motivos por los que me fui. No fue por mi capricho, fueron tus palabras. Aún no me explico, cómo pudiste decirles a los chicos que si yo quería tener un bebé, tú no te opondrías, pero que no serías el padre. Ahora, vuelves a decir otra estupidez. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan dolido?... Tu tío tenía razón sigues siendo rencoroso... Al menos, ahora ya sabes cómo son las cosas – me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando llegué a ella dije –. Pasado mañana me voy, permiso – iba a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Mónica! Espera. Necesitamos hablar de Laitaurë.

Regresé a mi asiento.

- Tú dirás.

- Parece ser que de los dos, tú eres la única que puede controlarlo.

- Una vez te dije, él sacó la peor parte de mí. Para controlarlo, solo debes hacer igual como cuando me pongo difícil.

- El Príncipe Imrahil me dijo que si volvía a tener otro problema, lo enviara a Dol Amroth, y estoy pensando en hacer eso.

- No solo a Laitaurë, también debe ir Lalwë.

- Aún no quieres separarlos.

- Ya llegará el momento, pero no es éste.

- De acuerdo, que ambos te acompañen.

- Se los diré... ¿Algo más?

- No.

- Entonces, me retiro, a ver si alcanzo a descansar algo, antes del almuerzo. Permiso – y salí.

Cuando llegué al cuarto, me di cuenta que estaba igual a como lo dejé. Tú no lo habías ocupado. Sabes que tengo una forma muy especial de estirar la cama, que no es la manera de allá, y reconocía que estaba como cuando la arreglé antes de irme.

Me aseé y luego de cambiarme, me recosté.

Estuve pensando en los chicos. No me gustaba tener que separar de esa forma a los mellizos de sus hermanos, pero Laitaurë era el único que podía llegar a desesperarte. Lo terrible era que Lalwë debía acompañarlo. Él, que no tenía culpa en nada, debía asumir los errores de su hermano.

Me levanté para arreglarme e ir al comedor. Estaba por salir cuando golpearon a la puerta. Abrí.

- ¡Mami! Vine a buscarte para ir a comer – era Ithilmir.

- Entonces, vamos y me contarás qué has hecho todo este tiempo.

Salimos juntas y me iba diciendo de todo. Almorcé con los chicos, solo faltaron Laitaurë y tú.

Cuando terminamos, les comuniqué cuando me iría; y conmigo, los mellizos. A quién le afectó esta última noticia fue a Ithilmir. Aunque tenía cierta afinidad con Calyniel, con quienes realmente se llevaba muy bien era con ellos, que eran sus compañeros de diversiones y la única a la que le gustaba los juegos bruscos de Laitaurë.

En la tarde, se nos unió mi pequeño rebelde. Así pasé ese día y el día siguiente con mis cinco joyas. Durante todo ese tiempo no te vi, pero sentía tu mirada.

La noche anterior a que me fuera, después de la cena, golpearon a la puerta del cuarto. Supe que eras tú, aún antes de abrir.

Te quedé mirando y me dijiste:

- Creo que debemos conversar antes que te vayas.

- Tienes razón, pasa.

- Es mejor conversar afuera, en las fuentes.

- Bien, espera – fui a buscar mi capa y salimos.

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos y me dijiste:

- Aún sigo admirando tu fuerza de voluntad.

- Para sobrevivir a una herida profunda, lo único que te ayuda es la fuerza de voluntad.

- Mónica, necesito saber algo, pero que seas sincera.

- Siempre lo soy, pero dime.

- ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo con lo del bebé?

- A ver, este problema empezó con el asunto del bebé y ha terminado siendo, un problema por cosas desafortunadas que has dicho. Quieres saber si sigo pensando en el bebé, pues sí, aún estoy pensando en que me gustaría un embarazo feliz. Pero, al bebé lo quiero fruto del amor y eso solo lo puedo conseguir de ti... Legolas, durante mucho tiempo has sentido celos de mi hermano, porque no has podido encontrar a nadie más que te pudiera reemplazar, aún cuando he vivido tantos años entre tu gente y ¿sabes por qué? Porque nadie lo podría hacer.

- Te olvidas de Bree y de Gilnaur.

- No, no los olvido. La primera es una noche difícil de olvidar. Siempre he pensado que, si ese muchacho hubiera sabido tu pensamiento, se hubiera sentido muy alagado. ¿Qué un hombre le dispute el amor de una mujer a un Elfo?... El segundo, un muy buen amigo que sirvió a tu padre como, alguna vez, Aragorn utilizó a mi hermano... ¿Tonto, no?

- Bien, entonces no creo que esto pueda tener alguna solución, porque no estoy de acuerdo con otro bebé... lo que sí, por favor, disculpa por lo que dije.

- ¿Sabes el motivo por el cual he insistido tanto en esto?... Es algo que nos lo debemos a nosotros mismos. Una vez le dije a tu tío que el tener un bebé es asunto de dos, aceptaré lo que decidas, sabes dónde encontrarme... Ahora, con respecto a lo que dijiste, no te negaré que dolió, pero las heridas cierran. Claro que la próxima vez que quieras emitir un juicio de ese tipo, dímelo a mí – me puse de pie –, no a los chicos. Ahora, te dejo, mañana nos vamos temprano. Buenas noches.

Estaba por entrar al sector de las habitaciones, cuando escuché:

- ¡Mónica!

Eras tú que te acercabas.

- Espera. Aún hay algo que no hemos aclarado.

Te quedé mirando, pues no se me ocurría qué tema era ese.

- Ven, vamos acá.

Tomaste mi mano y me estremecí. No pude disimularlo y te diste cuenta, sonriendo. Estaba tratando de retomar el control, pero cada cosa que hacías: tu mirada, tu sonrisa, la forma de tomar mi mano; me lo impedía. Me llevaste hasta nuestro árbol.

**Capítulo G:**

Hice el último intento de tomar el control de la situación diciendo:

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

Me mirabas sonriendo y tomaste mis manos, yo estaba temblando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaste con tu mirada traviesa.

- Por favor, no me asustes – contesté tratando de justificar mi proceder.

- No, no estás asustada – te acercaste y me besaste.

Después que te separaste, tardé unos segundos en reponerme y dije:

- ¡Suficiente! – y quise irme sin darme cuenta que aún me tenías tomada la mano, deteniéndome.

- No te vayas – volviste a acercarte para volver a besarme, mientras tus manos me abrazaron por debajo de mi capa, acariciando mi espalda. Luego, te acercaste a mi oído susurrándome:

- ¿Has seguido tomando la infusión de siempre?

Te separé un poco y te quedé mirando unos segundos, contestando:

- Sabes que si no tengo necesidad, no la tomo.

Volviste a besarme, ahora como me gustaba.

Luego, te separaste, tomaste mis manos y me dijiste:

- Sé que siempre te ha gustado apostar. ¿Jugarías un todo o nada conmigo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo no tengo tu fuerza de voluntad. Solo intentaremos esta noche, que quedes esperando el bebé que tanto quieres. Mañana te irás. Si confirmas estar embarazada, regresa y trataré que cumplas con lo que tanto deseas. Pero si, por el contrario, no pasa nada, no vuelvas hasta que hayas decidido olvidar el asunto. Tendrás un año, luego de lo cual, y aunque muchas veces he estado por hacerlo, nunca he encontrado el valor de poner término al matrimonio, pero esta vez lo haré. Con respecto a los chicos, no te preocupes que yo veré que sean ellos los que te vayan a ver.

No, Legolas, nunca fue fuerza de voluntad. Todo siempre ha sido por que soy mucho más terca que Gimli. Si hubiera sido lo primero, hubiera cedido mucho antes.

- No sé si aceptarlo.

- Como te dije, es un todo o nada.

Me quedé un momento pensativa, sabía que las posibilidades de quedar embarazada esa noche eran altas, pero el hecho de sentirme auto presionada, jugaba en contra. Por otro lado, debía admitir que te deseaba.

Me acerqué y te dije:

- De acuerdo.

- Vamos al cuarto – dijiste tomando mi mano, llevándome donde al cerrar la puerta, pasamos una noche sublime, hermosa, que me hizo pensar que nunca habíamos tenido ningún desacuerdo.

Luego, conversamos toda la noche entre besos y caricias, cuando empezó a aclarar, me dijiste:

- No has dormido y tienes que viajar.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que hago que nos detengamos más temprano.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, si te amo? Quédate hasta el almuerzo y partan después.

- No, es mejor partir temprano.

- Terca, como siempre.

- Esa soy yo – me acerqué para besarte. Luego, me levanté y empecé a arreglar mis cosas, mientras me mirabas. En eso, me preguntaste:

- ¿Vas a regresar?

- Te lo prometo, antes de un año.

Te levantaste y tomándome de la cintura, te acercaste a besarme, para luego hacer que apoyara mi cabeza en tu pecho, mientras acariciabas mi espalda.

Unos segundos después de estar así, tomaste mi cara para que te mirara y me dijiste:

- No te vayas, quédate por favor.

- Legolas, si no quedo embarazada y sigo aquí, no podré cumplir con lo que me pediste de olvidar el asunto del bebé. Tienes que darme tiempo.

- Si quieres otro bebé, de acuerdo, pero no te vayas. No puedo seguir negándome. Todo este tiempo, te he extrañado. No vuelvas a dejarme.

- No lo haré – dije mientras acariciaba tu mejilla –. Yo también te he extrañado, te amo, no quiero irme nuevamente.

Ambos nos besamos una y otra vez, me tomaste en brazos para llevarme, de nuevo, a la cama, donde nos amamos y me hiciste la mujer más feliz en la Tierra Media.

Después, estando abrazados, empezaste a acariciar mi cabello, entonces te dije:

- Espera, tengo que ir a avisarle a los chicos.

- Tú descansa. Yo les aviso.

Te acercaste para besar mi frente, mientras a mí se me empezaban a cerrar los ojos.

Me decías que descansara. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba: descansar. Estaba agotada, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Por eso, acerqué mi cuerpo desnudo al tuyo. Realmente, era una sensación fabulosa. Para, luego, dormirme. Lo hice toda la mañana; hasta que, a medio día, sentí un beso, de los que me gustaban y tu voz diciendo:

- No creo que Aurora fuera más hermosa que tú.

- Ni más dichosa.

- Buenos días.

Miré hacia la ventana y contesté:

- Casi son buenas tardes.

- Necesitabas descansar y, ahora, necesitas alimentarte.

- Deberé levantarme, entonces.

Diciendo esto, me senté en la cama y luego me puse de pie mientras me mirabas, poniéndome, digamos, nerviosa; por eso te pregunté:

- ¿Hablaste con los chicos?

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo reaccionaron?

- Bien, se alegraron mucho.

- Quién debe haber estado más contento es Laitaurë, que le preocupaba tener que separarse de sus hermanos... – en ese momento, no aguanté más – Legolas, ¿qué pasa?

- No te entiendo, eso es todo. Pero, más que eso, no me entiendo.

Me senté a tu lado.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- ¿Tantos deseos tienes de tener otro bebé?

- Tú sabes que sí.

- Bueno, eso podría llegar a entenderlo, pero no sé por qué acepté.

- Legolas, no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo.

- No, no es eso. Lo que sucede es que creo que también deseo lo mismo.

Te abracé apoyando mi cabeza en tu pecho.

- Lo que sucede es que es algo que nos lo debemos. Ninguno de los dos lo ha pasado completamente feliz esos períodos. El que más se aproxima es la espera de Gwelyan. Ahora, quiero que sea diferente.

- No te preocupes que haré lo posible para que así sea.

- Gracias – y me acerqué a besarte.

- Ahora, vamos que, primero, debes tomar la infusión y después tienes que comer algo.

Luego, salimos con dirección al comedor, donde estaban los chicos almorzando. Se notaba que estaban tan felices como yo. Aunque, tú no lo hacías mal tampoco.

**Capítulo H:**

Como lo había calculado, ese día quedé embarazada y debo darte las gracias, pues fue la espera más feliz y tranquila.

A las treinta y nueve semanas de gestación, nació quién, si Tolkien lo hubiera conocido, a él lo hubiera descrito como un "Elfo extraño". Su cabello era oscuro, con la forma de mis ojos, pero de color del tiempo, como los tuyos; su nariz era como la de sus hermanos; su boca era como la mía, pero si sonreía, era tu sonrisa. Otra particularidad extraña eran sus manos finas, de dedos largos, como las tuyas, pero cuando te tomaba, afirmaba fuerte y según tú era la forma en que yo te tomaba.

Con todo, y no se lo digas al resto de los chicos, para mí siempre ha sido el más hermoso, Gilfuin fue el nombre que escogiste. Porque cuando nació era de noche, el cielo estaba cubierto, pero en ese momento, se despejó un sector dejando entrever una pequeña estrella que a poco se volvió a ocultar. No sabes cuanto me hubiera gustado ver aquello.

Su carácter es una caja de sorpresas, nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar ante cualquier situación, lo único que es muy inteligente, no es para nada impulsivo. Las decisiones las medita muy bien antes de actuar, y si debe tomarla en forma urgente, su mente trabaja muy rápido que pareciera que fuera apresurada, pero está muy bien pensada.

Nuestras seis joyas, todas hermosas, todas distintas, pero todas mejor que nosotros. Hay un cierto juicio en todos ellos, hasta en Laitaurë, que aunque es impulsivo, acepta razones.

**Una Vara Fuerte**

**Capítulo A:**

Cuando Gilfuin tenía como tres años, llegó una noticia que afectó a mis dos Elfos hermosos. Llego a pensar que escogió muy bien la época de cuando daría el aviso. Me refiero a tu padre y su "gran novedad": viajaría a Tierras Imperecederas. Según decía ya era el momento en que debería dejar la Tierra Media.

Como siempre, con lo relacionado con tu padre, no me comentaste nada, pero te noté extraño y lo que más raro me pareció, fue que Gwelyan también estaba como tú.

Por eso, una tarde, cuando fuiste a invitarme a dar una vuelta, en ese paseo, te pregunté:

- Legolas, ¿te has fijado que Gwelyan está extraño?

- Sí. Estuve conversando con él y ya se le va a pasar.

Te quedé mirando, sin decir nada, entonces soltaste mi mano y te adelantaste un poco. Luego, te detuviste y diste vuelta a mirarme.

- Mi padre y mis hermanos, dejarán la Tierra Media.

Te seré franca, me sentí aliviada. En un principio, en esa noticia, vi el lado esperanzador, después tomé conciencia de lo que sucedía. Me acerqué y volví a tomar tu mano.

- Legolas, ¿qué tiene eso de malo? No me digas que hay algo de egoísmo en esa actitud, porque tú no eres así. Ahora, si es envidia – bajé la vista –, lo siento.

- No te pongas así, tú sabes que yo soy feliz aquí, contigo.

- ¿Entonces? Porque los dos sabemos que, esto es algo que tu padre debía haber hecho hace mucho. Hasta pensé que se marcharía junto con tu tío – no me contestaste, por lo que continué –. Legolas, hubo un momento en que realmente logré entender a tu padre, y no fue cuando regresé a mi tiempo, pues sabía que yo regresaría. En todo este período que hemos estado juntos, hubo una única vez, en que tuve miedo de no volver a verte, y te diré que tu padre hubiera sido el más afectuoso de tu pueblo, en comparación a como me hubiera comportado yo.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Después que los Orcos atacaron la colonia. Hasta prefería saberte en tu cuarto.

- Mi tío también pensó que me iría, por eso me dijo que no hablaría contigo, que debería hacerlo yo.

- ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación en Rivendel?... No sé por qué ese día recordé lo que había sucedido aquella vez.

- Pero ese día te dije que cuando estuvo Tolkien aquí, yo no te conocía, por lo que no es extraño que hayan cambiado mis prioridades.

- Legolas, no quiero seguir con este tema de conversación, pero lo último que te diré es que, en todo esto hay algo que no has tomado en cuenta: Galadriel.

Quisiste responder, pero no te dejé.

- Por favor, no. El tema me duele, me hace pensar en muchas cosas que no me gustan... Pero, volviendo a lo que empezó esta conversación, si quieres superar esto, no pienses en la separación, sino en el reencuentro de tus padres y alégrate por ellos.

Después de decir esto, besé tu mano y me alejé. Dentro de todos nuestros temas de conversación, éste era el que me dejaba con un sentimiento de culpa, y me hacía sentir horrible.

Cuando tuve esta visión no entendía por qué sentía eso. Hoy creo saberlo y me parece que mi amiga tiene algo que ver con eso. Si alguna vez lees esto, es posible que ya haya encontrado esa respuesta.

Me dirigí al sector de las habitaciones, entré a nuestro cuarto, tomé mi libro, el que no sé si algún día terminaré de leer, y me fui al asiento de las fuentes, donde se encontraba mi Dama de Compañía con Ithilmir y Gilfuin.

Cuando me senté, mi pequeña me quedó mirando y me preguntó:

- Mamita, ¿qué te pasa?

- Me dieron una noticia que removió viejos recuerdos. Pero no te preocupes. ¿Terminaste el burrito que le estabas haciendo a Gilfuin? – traté de desviar el tema.

- Sí, es con el que está jugando.

No me había dado cuenta que, mi pequeño Elfo estaba entretenido con el juguete, que le había hecho su hermana.

Dejé el libro a un lado y me acerqué a mi niño.

- Gilfuin, préstame el burrito para verlo.

- Bueno, pero me lo devuelves.

Me hizo sonreír, luego le comenté a ella:

- Te quedó bien, pero sabías que puedes variarle la posición si le coses estas partes – indicándole los sitios.

- Pero me gustan así – me contestó ella.

- Y a mí también – intervino él.

- Yo solo decía – les dije, devolviendo el burrito a su dueño y regresando al asiento tomé el libro.

- Mami, voy a ir con Calyniel.

- Bien, pero no la estés molestando.

A Ithilmir le gustaba molestar a su hermana, que tenía dos amigos que siempre andaban con ella. Varias veces le había preguntado sobre eso, y ella me contestaba que eran unos excelentes amigos solamente, que ella se casaría solo cuando se enamorara y eso no había ocurrido. A pesar de esto, mi pequeña la seguía molestando.

Cuando Ithilmir se fue, mi Dama de Compañía llevó a Gilfuin para asearlo antes de almorzar. Tomé el libro como para leerlo y me puse a mirarlo, cuando te escuché decirme:

- Creo que podrías recitar lo que llevas leído.

Levanté la vista y cerré el libro.

- No lo creas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No te preocupes, que ya se me va a pasar.

- ¿Vamos al comedor?

- Iba a ir más tarde – la verdad es que no tenía hambre y no tenía la menor intención de ir.

- Mónica, estoy conciente que sabes, que no solo por ti me he quedado en la Tierra Media.

- Lo sé.

- Y también sabes que no me iré por mientras tú estés aquí.

- Legolas, no te preocupes, yo te entiendo.

- No lo creo. He estado pensando y tienes razón, debo estar feliz de que mis padres se reúnan nuevamente. No debo ser egoísta, pues yo soy feliz contigo, y debo alegrarme por que ellos también lo sean. Tampoco debo envidiarlo, al menos no todavía, porque tú estás conmigo y yo no quisiera estar con nadie más. Juntos tenemos los seis hijos más hermosos de la Tierra Media. No creo que exista un Elfo u Hombre más afortunado que yo... Dime, ¿no te has dado cuenta que, después de que quedaste esperando a Gilfuin, no hemos peleado? ¿Recuerdas el Nimrodel? Tú me preguntaste en qué parte del río iría nuestra relación, ahora te puedo decir en qué parte está, en la más apacible, pero ese no es el final, después de ahí, sigue todavía un buen trecho. Tú eres una rama mucho más fuerte de lo que tú misma piensas, que puede doblarse, pero nunca romperse, no te menosprecies.

- Ni tú me sobrevalores.

- No lo hago, solo te hago ver lo que he notado. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que cuando surgió el problema de Merlín, Gandalf recurrió a ti? Él siempre supo escoger bien a los que encomendaba asuntos importantes. Si no fueras como te conozco, él no te habría hecho venir.

- Él hizo venir a la descendiente de Númenor, que había dejado cuando trajo a mi hermano. Si no hubiera sido por eso, nunca hubiera venido.

- Sé que conociste mejor que eso a Gandalf. Nunca hizo algo sin conocer el final de la historia, lo que se le podía escapar de las manos era la forma, pero no la meta. Él sabía a quién traía, y estoy seguro que sabía que llegaríamos a estar como ahora. Dime, ¿qué recuerdas de tu primera noche en la Tierra Media?

- Muchas cosas – el solo pensar en aquella noche me hacía sonreír –. Tuvimos nuestra primera discusión.

- Sí, te enojaste y en ese momento apareció Gandalf.

- Exacto, y te dijo que no me hicieras enojar.

- Poco después te acostaste y yo me quedé conversando con él. Después que te dormiste, le pregunté por qué había cambiado lo que habíamos hablado en un principio, si ya habías aceptado ir a La Comarca. Me dijo que si bien habías aceptado, tú lugar siempre estaría en los bosques y con todo lo que perteneciera a ellos. Ahora que, si yo tenía pensado ir pronto a los Puertos Grises, que era mejor que no pasara tanto tiempo contigo, pues tendrías el don de la palabra y llegarías a convencerme de olvidar esos planes. Nunca quisiste convencerme de quedarme. Esa fue una decisión que tomé yo. Por eso fue que entendí lo que dijiste hoy, respecto al viaje de mi padre. De haber sabido que te afectaría tanto tocar ese tema, no te lo habría dicho.

- No te voy a negar que me afectó, pero no te hubiera perdonado fácilmente, que me lo hubieses ocultado.

- Bueno, pero te dije lo que pasaba. Ahora, ¿me puedes hacer un regalo? – tenías tu mirada traviesa.

- ¿Quieres un beso?

- Bueno, sí, también, podría ser... quiero una sonrisa – me hiciste sonreír al decir eso –. Tu mirada cambia cuando sonríes. ¿Vamos a comer?

Me acerqué, te besé y contesté:

- Vamos.

Pasamos el resto del día juntos, pero en la cena me di cuenta que mi otro Elfo hermoso, estaba muy afectado por la noticia de tu padre. Yo aún no había logrado superar nuestras conversaciones, mas tenía que hablar con Gwelyan y así te lo hice saber.

- Deja que hable yo con él – me dijiste.

- Yo tengo el don de la palabra... estaré bien – me acerqué para besarte y fui a buscarlo.

Lo encontré con su caballo que cuando quería estar solo, era un buen amigo.

- Sabía que no te afectaría la caída que sufriste cuando pequeño.

- No me recuerdo.

- Fue cuando yo había ido a ver al tío de "los ojos que asustan" y, después con tu papá avisamos que, iríamos al Bosque Negro a ver a Nebridë. Tú te enteraste y quisiste ir a buscarnos en tu pony. Belaralia fue a buscarte, el pony se asustó y te botó. Cuanod llegó tu papá a buscarte a ti, Calyniel e Ineth, pues pasaríamos un tiempo con tu abuelo, tuvo que convencerte para que volvieras a montar, porque le habías tomado temor a hacerlo... Fue en esa estadía cuando te desapareciste y tu papá no podía encontrarte. A todos nos sorprendió que estuvieras con tu abuelo.

- Mami, ¿cómo es la muerte?

La pregunta me descolocó.

- No sé – le dije –, nunca he muerto. Pero, dime, ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

- Aquí en la colonia nadie muere, todos son Elfos, y es algo que siempre he tenido curiosidad.

- A ver, ven, sentémonos – lo hicimos sobre el heno –. Te puedo tratar de explicar en lo que yo creo, pero no sé si será de esa forma.

Le conté lo mismo que te he explicado.

**Capítulo B:**

Le conté lo mismo que te he explicado.

- ... ¿entiendes de lo que se trata?

- Sí. Lo que pasa es que esto es lo más parecido que tenemos a la muerte en los hombres.

- Por eso fue que quise conversar contigo... Sé lo que hace algún tiempo te estás planteando. Aunque, quizás sea algo apresurado, pues falta mucho para que te llegue el momento de hacer tu elección, es bueno que estés conciente de lo que implica... Gwelyan, tú sabes que un día yo voy a tener que cumplir con el destino de los hombres, y ese día tu padre iniciará el viaje que hace tiempo está posponiendo.

- Mami, lo sé. Con Calyniel lo hemos conversado. Es una decisión muy importante, como para tomarlo a la ligera, ¿y si me equivoco?

- Es muy pronto para que hagas tu elección. Las razones no están completas, pero te aseguro que no te equivocarás... ¿Sabes? De lo que más nos alegramos con tu papá, es que los hemos criado bien. Todos ustedes tienen algo de lo que nosotros carecemos, son mucho más juiciosos.

Por un momento, me quedó mirando para luego decir:

- ¿Crees qué me quedaré acá?

- Está la posibilidad.

- Mami, te prometo que me iré con mi _Atar_.

- ¡No! Por favor, no prometas algo así.

- Yo quiero volver a estar con mi abuelo y con el tío Nebridë.

- Mi niño, el día en que Eldarion asuma como Rey, volveremos a tocar este tema. Solo entonces te aceptaré una promesa de ese tipo, pero no antes.

- Mami, gracias... y te quiero – se acercó y me dio un besito en la mejilla.

- Por favor, nunca olvides que tú eres mi niño hermoso.

Después de decir esto, nos pusimos de pie y fuimos al sector de las habitaciones. Tú estabas en la entrada esperándonos; te acercaste y preguntaste:

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí – te dije –, no preocupes.

- _Atar_, permiso, voy a descansar. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – contestaste.

- Ve, yo ya voy. Quiero decirte algo que se me había olvidado.

Sonrió y entró. Mientras, te acercaste para abrazarme.

- Ya iba a ir a buscarte... Se demoraron.

- No te preocupes, ya está todo bien.

- Es mejor que entremos, se te nota cansada.

- Pero, cansada no estoy, sí agobiada.

- Con mayor razón, entonces.

- Ya voy a poder descansar, pero primero tengo que terminar de hablar con Gwelyan.

- ¿No puedes dejarlo para mañana?

- No, realmente lo necesito... Me hará dormir mejor – yo no me creí, no sé tú.

Me estrechaste y puse mi cabeza en tu pecho cerrando los ojos. ¡Qué bien me sentía al estar así! Pero, un momento después, te dije:

- Legolas, voy a ver a Gwelyan.

- Te acompaño y te espero en nuestro cuarto.

- Bueno – me acerqué a besarte.

Luego, entramos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la alcoba de mi niño hermoso, nos detuvimos, besaste mi mano y continuaste, mientras yo golpeé a la puerta, para posteriormente entrar cuando escuché:

- ¡Pasa!

Ya adentro, me acerqué a Gwelyan que estaba acostado. Tenía sus ojos vidriosos, como los de alguien que tenía unos enormes deseos de llorar, pero se contenía. Esta expresión trajo a mi memoria aquel día.

- Gwelyan – dije, sentándome en la orilla de la cama –, por favor, no sufras por algo que aún no sucede – tomé su mano –. Con tu padre, tratamos de no tocar los temas que nos duelen, porque nos hace perder tiempo valioso. No lo hagas tú.

Las lágrimas empezaron a juntarse en sus ojos, y cuando empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, me dijo:

- Mami, no quiero que mueras.

- Pierde cuidado que falta para eso.

- Ni ahora, ni nunca.

- A ver, dime, ¿te acuerdas cómo te llamaba yo cuando estábamos solos y que tu papá no debía enterarse?

- Orlando.

- Sí, Orlando. Un nombre que tu papá siempre quiso que le explicara, por qué lo había escogido. Actualmente, ya no le interesa saberlo, aunque ofrecí aclarárselo... Ahora, te lo ofrezco a ti.

- Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

- Mucho.

- Entonces, cuéntame.

- Es el nombre de alguien que, en mi tiempo, representa a tu papá. Es quién mantuvo vivo su recuerdo todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, quién en varias ocasiones, sin saberlo, salvó mi vida, pues te prometo, muchas veces perdí las esperanzas de poder regresar, pero lo veía a él y recordaba a tu padre, renaciendo la confianza de volver a juntarnos... Muchas veces pensé en morir, pero otras tantas volví a animarme. Lo que trato de decirte es que, todos tenemos una misión que cumplir en nuestra vida. Lo importante es descubrir qué es, y no querer adelantar o poner término, antes de tiempo a esa misión... Cuando descubrí esto me propuse gozar de cada segundo que viviera, y hacerlo hasta el final... No sabes cómo me gustaría poder decirte más, pero no es conveniente.

- ¿Qué sabes?

- Mucho y nada. Lo único que puedo hacer, es recomendarte guardar esta conversación en tu corazón y, deja pasar unos años, para volver a pensar en esto. Va a llegar un momento, en que la vida te mostrará tu camino y en esa encrucijada, sé que tomarás la mejor elección.

- ¿No me vas a decir más?

Solo negué con la cabeza.

- Ahora es mejor que descanses... ¿Aún quieres ir con tu padre a dejar a tu abuelo?

- Sí.

- Bien. Entonces, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Se recostó y lo arropé como cuando era niño, dándole un beso en la frente. Te confesaré que, esa era la razón por la que quise ir a su cuarto aquella noche, pero no creí encontrarlo como lo hice.

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la nuestra. Tú aún no te acostabas.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Agotada. Solo quiero acostarme y dormir.

- Entonces, vamos a hacerlo.

Me dormí rápido, pero desperté antes de una hora. Tú estabas despierto.

- ¿Por qué despertaste? Solo has dormido algo más de una hora.

- No me siento bien, pero no es que esté enferma. Creo que te equivocas al pensar que soy una vara gruesa...

- Claro que eres firme. Tienes la cualidad de sostenernos a todos. ¿Por qué no me dices qué pasa?

- Creo que excedí mi propio límite y ahora no sé qué hacer.

Lo que sucedía era que me hundía en mi propia tristeza. Tenía unos enormes deseos de llorar, y hacerlo hasta que... lo siento, tú sabes lo que sigue, por lo que no lo pondré.

Te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba, abrazándome.

- No te pongas así. A ver, dime, recuerdas que cuando regresaste, íbamos a ir a visitar la Tierra Media, hagámoslo en un mes más. Visitaremos a Sam en La Comarca y vamos a ver al Príncipe Imrahil; luego podríamos ir a ver a Faramir y Éowyn que hace tiempo no los vemos. También pasaríamos por Rivendel. ¿Cómo sabes si pudieras esperar el número siete?

Te miré agradecida de lo que tratabas de hacer.

- Legolas, me encantaría realizar ese viaje, pero sabes bien que el número ideal es seis... A no ser que también fuéramos a Bree.

- ¡Traviesa! Tú sabes que no me gusta ese sitio – dijiste riendo, haciéndome sonreír – Eres muy hermosa y es posible que puedas encontrar a algún hombre, del que te enamores y me dejes...

Me acerqué para besarte y que dejaras de decir tanta tontería.

¿Cuántos besos nos dimos? No sé, pero despertó en nosotros el deseo de entregarnos y de poseernos, desnudándonos mutuamente. Te acercaste para besar mi hombro subiendo por mi cuello y cuando llegaste a mis labios sentimos un tirón que hacía tiempo habíamos controlado, pero esta vez los Dijes habían sido olvidados. Cuando nos lo sacamos me miraste y dijiste:

- Estás tan hermosa como la primera noche en mi habitación.

- Entonces, no te detengas.

Te acercaste, me abrazaste para volver a besarme. Con un beso que hizo que me estremeciera. Nunca tus labios en los míos, habían provocado algo así. Estoy casi segura que fue algo que hiciste concientemente, ya que no te sorprendió mi reacción. Después estabas en mí haciéndome dichosa, olvidando todo, extasiada.

Después me cubriste con tu cuerpo en un abrazo, susurrando a mi oído un: "te amo" y acercándote a mis labios los besaste repetidas veces, bajando por mi cuello hasta mi pecho, empezando a acariciarlo. Haciéndome recordar cuando esperaba a Gwelyan. Te acerqué para besarte y decirte:

- Gracias.

Me abrazaste como siempre y preguntaste:

- ¿De qué?

- Por ser como eres, por amarme y soportarme.

- Te recuerdo que eres mi niña mimada y ¿cómo no amarte? Si tú eres quién no me permite caer, siempre estás ahí para afirmarme, aún si está la posibilidad de caer tú misma. Soy yo quién debe dar las gracias.

- ¿Aunque esté pensando en cambiar el número perfecto? – dije aguantando una risa.

- ¡Sigues siendo una niña mimada y traviesa!

- Tú lo propusiste, yo no.

- Mejor descansa.

- ¿Alguna vez te conté que mi madre tenía seis hermanos?

- ¡Duerme!

Sonreí, me acerqué para besarte y te dije:

- Te amo.

Luego, cerré los ojos y me dormí.

**Cuenta regresiva (3... 2... 1)**

**Capítulo A:**

Esta es la última serie de visiones y presentimientos y tal vez la más importante, para tomar una decisión a la propuesta de Gandalf.

Hacía como cinco años que Gwelyan había viajado a Minas Tirith. Su amistad con Eldarion lo había convencido de dejar la colonia. Bueno, eso es lo que te había dicho, pero yo sabía los verdaderos motivos, una doncella de la ciudad había conquistado su corazón, pero ella tenía ciertos reparos a formalizar una relación con él.

Te seré franca, varias veces me había pedido que hablara con ella, usando mi don de la palabra, pero yo me había negado. Le dije que si ella lo amaba, algún día lo aceptaría sin necesidad de forzarla.

Calyniel, mi niña hermosa, aún tenía a sus dos amigos, claro que uno de ellos se había comprometido, y según ella, el otro estaba enamorado de otra de las doncellas de la colonia. Ella miraba muy lejos. Por eso nunca le insistí que buscara a alguien.

Laitaurë hacía un año que había viajado a Rivendel, era una decisión tomada por él, por eso no me opuse. Había llegado el momento en que se separara de Lalwë. Mi niño siempre alegre, de sonrisa fácil que tenía a media colonia enamorada de él, pero que tenía el alma de Pippin, era muy joven para pensar en desposarse.

Por su lado, Ithilmir no se podía negar que tuviera mi carácter, bastante complicada, muchas veces te pregunté, si en algún sitio habría un Elfo u Hombre que pudiera entenderla a ella, como lo hacías tú conmigo.

Gilfuin, el bello, el más hermoso de todos. Era quién te ayudaba en todo lo relacionado con la colonia, y no quería oír hablar de novia, pues decía que como era el menor, se casaría solo cuando lo hubieran hecho todos sus hermanos. Pero sé que eso lo dice solo porque no se ha enamorado.

Bueno, a lo que iba, de nuestras seis joyas; con nosotros solo estaban cuatro.

Ese año me habías notado extraña, pero no podías saber el motivo, corría el año 120 de la Cuarta Edad y eso era lo que me tenía así. Hacía 115 años que te conocía, mi hermano tenía 155 años. ¿Yo? No sé; cronológicamente debía tener la misma edad, aunque podría jurar no tener más de 132 y no es por vanidad, sino que simple matemáticas, recuerda que cuando te conocí, me sentía de 17.

**(3...)**

Bueno, pero lo que me había tenido extraña estabas por descubrirlo, el día que llegó Gwelyan con dos mensajes de Aragorn. Uno par ti y otro para mí.

El tuyo era una invitación a la ciudad, a pasar unos días por una decisión adoptada por él, que debía comunicártela personalmente. El que me envió a mí era directo, como todo lo que hablábamos: Es el momento, por lo que te agradeceré que vengas con Legolas a la ciudad.

Cuando, mi niño me dio el mensaje, se asustó, ya que me puse pálida.

- Mami, ¿estás bien? – dijo tomando mi mano.

- Sí... hace varios meses que esperaba este mensaje.

- Estás helada.

- No te preocupes, debe haber sido la impresión.

Cuando me estaba recuperado, le dije:

- Gwelyan, voy a ver a tu papá.

- Déjame acompañarte, al menos, hasta la puerta del despacho – lo había preocupado.

- Bueno, aunque no hay necesidad.

Llegamos juntos y golpeó a la puerta, esperó a que contestaras antes de irse. Así entré.

- Mónica, que bueno que viniste, me llegó una invitación de Aragorn para ir a Minas Tirith.

- Lo sé, también me hizo llegar un mensaje a mí. Vine a hablar contigo para saber cuándo iremos.

- ¿Te parece pasado mañana? – tomaste mi mano – Mónica, ¿te sientes bien? Estás helada.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Me parece excelente pasado mañana. Voy a ir a ver si alguno de los chicos nos quiere acompañar.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Ya te dije, no te preocupes – contesté forzando una sonrisa, y salí.

Fui a sentarme al sector de las fuentes, sentía todo el peso del mundo en mis hombros, cosa que no me pasaba desde la época en que me hice cargo de la colonia. Sabía que necesitaría de toda mi fuerza, algo que no tenía ya, estaba cansada, ese fue el momento en que me puse a sacar las cuentas de los años que tenía.

Te prometo que cuando leí lo escrito por Tolkien sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir, no entendía cómo había sido posible. Hoy te diré que lo hago.

Llevaba cerca de una hora sentada pensando, cuando llegaste:

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? – te sentaste a mi lado y tomaste mi mano – Aún estás helada... Tiene algo que ver con la invitación que nos hizo Aragorn, ¿verdad?

- Algo hay de eso, pero no te puedo decir nada hasta llegar a la ciudad.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasa algo a Aragorn?

- Legolas, no quieras saber más de lo que sabes. Ya llegaremos a la ciudad y te enterarás.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que te ha tenido tan extraña todo este año?

Me acerqué, acaricié tu mejilla y te besé.

- No quieras hacer trampa – te dije –. ¿Viniste a buscarme para cenar?

- Sí. Pero...

- Entonces, vamos – dije sin dejar que continuaras.

Todo el resto del tiempo hasta la partida, estuviste tratando de que te dijera lo que pasaba. Aún cuando fuiste a ayudarme a montar.

El único que nos acompañó en ese viaje fue Gwelyan, que se regresaba a la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos, todo estaba hermoso; y se podía decir sin mucho cambio, desde mi última visita. Fue cuando llegamos a la ciudadela que notaste algo raro en el ambiente.

Quien también observó lo mismo fue mi niño, al que no le habían contado nada.

Salió Aragorn, a recibirnos. No había sido la primera vez, ni tampoco fue el recibimiento, en que se acercó y te dijo:

- ¡Legolas! Que gusto que hayas llegado – luego se dirigió a mí – y que alegría que hayas podido acompañarlo.

- Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, no podría haberme negado a tu invitación... ¿Acaso estás planeando alguna festividad especial? – le contestaste.

- Se podría decir eso, pero necesito que llegue otro invitado importante.

- ¿A quién invitaste?

- A Gimli, por supuesto, pero me tiene algo preocupado, pues debería haber llegado ayer y aún no lo hace.

Me acerqué a ti, hice que me miraras y pensé:

"Legolas, ¿por qué no vas a buscarlo? Es posible que haya tenido algún contratiempo".

- Es buena idea – me dijiste –. Aragorn, voy a ir a ver qué ha retrasado a nuestro amigo, y es posible que lo convenza que monte conmigo.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradecería.

**Capítulo B:**

Te vimos partir. Entonces, me dijo:

- Gracias por haber venido.

- Te lo había prometido.

- Que bueno que no le has dicho nada.

- Aunque sospecha algo, te aviso... Por si no te habías dado cuenta, se nota en el aire. Aquí arriba ya saben tu decisión.

- Sí. Ahora lo único que espero, es que Legolas y Gimli no demoren mucho.

- No lo harán, ven – fuimos hacia uno de los miradores a ver lo que sucedía abajo, y te vimos saliendo de la ciudad y, mostrándole a lo lejos una caravana que se dirigía a la ciudad, continué –. Ahí viene Gimli.

- Lo sabías.

- Sí – contesté sonriendo –, quería saludarte bien.

- Mimada, como siempre.

- Esa soy yo... ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

- Aún hay tiempo. No te preocupes que te avisaré antes de hacerlo... ¿Vienen apurados de tiempo?

- No, Gilfuin se quedó a cargo de la colonia y él tiene toda nuestra confianza.

- Queda poca de su gente aquí.

- Sí. Después que se fue el Rey Thranduil la cifra es cada vez menor. Solo quedan Rivendel y la colonia de Ithilien. Pronto, solo quedará Lord Celeborn aquí.

- ¿Te asegurarás de que parta?

- Le sacaré una promesa.

- Bien, confiaré en ti.

- A mí también me preocupa lo mismo.

- Pero tú aún eres joven.

- Gracias por el halago, pero si tengo razón yo partiré pronto también.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Casi.

- Va a ser un duro golpe para él.

- Lo sé, pero eso lo dejará en libertad de acción para reunirse con su gente.

- ¿Y los chicos?

- Todos partirán, con excepción de Gwelyan.

- Está enamorado.

- Sí. Quiero aprovechar este viaje para conocerla.

- ¿Y hablarle?

- Y hablarle – confirmé –, pero no para convencerla de nada, solo conversar.

- Ahora deben estar juntos.

- Seguramente, pero voy a esperar un poco, primero quiero saludar a Gimli.

No bien había terminado de decir esto, cuando apareciste con él.

- ¡Definitivamente, no cambias! ¡Hiciste volar el caballo! ¡Menos mal que me sujeté bien! ¡De lo contrario, estaría botado en el camino! – te decía mientras se acercaban donde estábamos con Aragorn.

- ¡Gimli! Deja de retarlo, estoy agradecido de que te fuera a buscar, pues deberías haber llegado ayer, y me tenías preocupado.

- ¡Vaya o sea que si me retraso otro par de horas, ¿qué hubieras hecho?!

- Bueno – le dijiste –, eso te enseñará a no hacer esperar a los amigos.

- ¡Entonces entremos! – dijo Aragorn.

- Espera, que no he saludado a Mónica – luego dirigiéndose a mí –. Que bueno verte. Hace tiempo que no has ido a Aglarond.

- La alegría que me produce que estés aquí, no se compara a ninguna de mi vida. Tienes razón, veré si es posible ir a visitarte, aunque solo sea para mover tu barba.

- ¡Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro! ¡No cambian!

- Ahora que ya saludaste, podremos entrar – dijo Aragorn.

- Vayan ustedes, yo prefiero ir a descansar – contesté.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntaste.

- Sí, solo algo cansada y no quiero "aburrirme" escuchándolos – contesté sonriendo.

Tomaste mi mano para besarla y yo fui al cuarto, mientras tú ibas con Gimli y Aragorn.

Me senté frente a la chimenea que estaba apagada, empezando a recordar muchas cosas que habían sucedido en mi vida. Perdí la noción del tiempo ahí sentada.

- Pensé que te habrías quedado dormida – me dijiste.

- Casi.

Te sentaste a mi lado.

- Mónica, ¿cuándo me vas a decir qué te sucede?

- No te preocupes que ya falta poco – te abracé.

- ¿En qué pensabas?

- Recordaba.

- ¿Qué?

- La vez que entré en esta habitación y estabas sentado aquí. Ese día, me hubiera gustado cambiar todos mis dones, por el de dividirme: estar con los mellizos, con Gwelyan, Calyniel y contigo.

- ¿Sabes en qué pensaba esa vez?

- Nunca me lo dijiste.

- Que cada día te quería más y agradecía a Gandalf, el haber hecho que te fuera a buscar. Me daba cuenta de tu deseo de dividirte. Me arrepentí de todas las veces que habíamos discutido, tiempo que desperdiciamos. Recordé los seis meses que estuvimos separados cuando fui a Ithilien, debería haberte contado lo que pasaba... También pensé en todos los chicos, en lo que habías arriesgado porque nacieran y fue cuando tuve miedo de lo que pudiera suceder con tu embarazo, después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Pero ahora son seis, cuál de todos más hermoso. Ahora miramos hacia atrás y vemos, que todo eso sucedió y aún seguimos juntos.

- Es tarde, deben estar esperándonos para comer.

- Entonces, vamos – te dije y me acerqué a darte un besito.

**Capítulo C:**

Tres días después, y luego de conocer a la muchacha de la que Gwelyan estaba enamorado, Aragorn se me acercó después del desayuno y me dijo:

- Voy a decirle el motivo de la invitación. ¿Vienes?

- Por supuesto.

Todos fuimos al Salón del Trono: Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli, tú y yo.

- Bien, mis amigos – empezó a hablar Aragorn –, sé que a ustedes les ha parecido extraña esta invitación – me acerqué a ti y tomé tu mano –. Lo que pasa es que he tomado una determinación, que hace mucho tiempo no se tomaba en esta ciudad. Hace unos días, traspasé todas mis obligaciones a Eldarion, para que se haga cargo del reino.

- Bueno, ¿y qué vas a hacer tú? – preguntó Gimli.

- Como dije, tomé una determinación, que era la que tomaban los reyes de la antigüedad, cuando veían que su tiempo llegaba a su fin – en ese momento, te diste cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya que sujetaste bien mi mano y me miraste –. Cosa, mis amigos, que veo más cerca cada minuto y prefiero salir yo a encontrarlo, a que me encuentre a mí.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? – le preguntó Gimli – Hay decisiones que son inalterables, y no hay otro tema en el que sea más importante, meditar bien lo que se desea hacer.

- Hace ya mucho que tomé esta determinación y son muchos los años que lo he pensado.

Aún sujetabas bien mi mano cuando dijiste:

- Estoy seguro que hace mucho que debes haber tomado esta decisión, y conozco bien a los Dúnedain – en todo el tiempo que te conocía, solo un par de veces te había escuchado referirte a Aragorn como parte de los Dúnedain –, para saber que no cambian de opinión, aún cuando descubrieran que están equivocados; lo único que saben es reconocer sus errores y disculparse de ellos. ¿Podrás hacer eso? No lo creo... Al menos, déjame disentir contigo. Permiso.

Volviste a mirarme e hiciste que soltara tu mano, saliendo.

- Aragorn, por favor, disculpa – le dije.

- No te preocupes, no esperaba menos de él.

- Permiso – y salí.

No te veía fuera, por lo que fui al jardincito, donde no te encontrabas. Me dirigí a nuestra habitación y tampoco. Sabía que no habrías ido a la ciudad, a no ser que... Tomé camino a las caballerizas. Cuando llegué tu caballo no estaba, por lo que tomé el mío y fui a hablar con los guardias de la puerta, que me informaron que habías salido con dirección a la colonia.

Mi caballo era un descendiente de mi palomino enamorado, que murió poco después del nacimiento de Gilfuin. Si bien era rápido, no tanto como el primero, pero hice lo que solía hacer con él. Me agaché hasta su oído y le dije:

- Amigo mío, necesito alcanzar a Legolas, por lo que voy a necesitar que corras como nunca lo has hecho, como lo hacía mi palomino enamorado. Sé que nunca le has ganado a su caballo, pero esta vez haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Lo azucé y salió corriendo como el viento. Lo que no sé, es si te voy a perdonar el haber tenido que montar de lado, y de esa forma hacer correr a mi caballo. Un par de horas después, te tuve a la vista y no habías disminuido el paso. Por un momento, temí por mi amigo que le exigía demasiado, pero parecía tener alas en las patas.

Cuando casi te habíamos alcanzado, le dije:

- Amigo, el último esfuerzo para cortarle el camino y habremos ganado.

Poco después nos atravesamos, obligándote a detenerte y bajaste de un salto, diciendo:

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Déjame regresar a la colonia!

Bajé sola y te dije, tratando de hablar lo más calmado que podía:

- No.

- ¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!

- Soy culpable, pero no me arrepiento.

- ¡¿Y qué más sabes?! ¡¿Cuándo va a morir Gimli?!

- Lo siento, eso no lo sé. Pero puedo tratar de averiguarlo. Lo único que debes hacer es pedírmelo.

- ¡Siempre has hecho lo que has querido! ¡¿Quieres hacerlo? Hazlo! ¡Te libero de tu promesa!

- Gracias, es algo tarde, pero te lo agradezco. Siempre pensé que los dones eran algo que se debían agradecer, pero en mi caso, han sido un peso de los que, en muchas ocasiones, he renegado. Hay cosas que he podido cambiar, pero otras tantas solo he podido verlas pasar... Esto no fue solo una visión y un presentimiento. Hace tiempo, Aragorn me dijo lo que estaba planeando y me pidió guardarlo para mí, pues ni a Arwen se lo había comentado.

Te acercaste, hiciste que te mirara y preguntaste:

- ¿Qué más sabes?

Cerré los ojos, dando vuelta la cara, pues sabía lo que querías hacer. Y continuaste:

- Si quieres que regrese a la ciudad, me dirás ahora lo que sabes.

A mis ojos llegaron las lágrimas. Decidí contarte una parte de lo que sabía, con la esperanza que no siguieras tratando de averiguar más.

- Ahora vas a necesitar mi apoyo, pero muy pronto seré yo la que necesitaré de ti... Imrahil seguirá el camino de Aragorn. Está enfermo... Nadie ha podido encontrar una cura... le dijeron que era posible que Elrond o tu tío lo hubieran podido ayudar, pero en la Tierra Media no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo... Trato de no pensar en eso, pero es imposible. Eso es lo que me ha tenido extraña todo este último tiempo.

Te acercaste y tomaste mi mano:

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que Ineth estuvo en la colonia? Esa vez me contó lo que le confirmaron.

Me abrazaste e hiciste que apoyara mi cabeza en tu pecho.

- Tú sabes que yo siempre estaré contigo.

- Lo sé, pero ahora hay alguien que nos necesita a ambos.

- Pero, ¿por qué tomó esa decisión?

- Habla con él, pídele que te lo explique. Sé que hará su mejor esfuerzo para que lo comprendas.

- Al menos, sabes que tu hermano no tiene otra elección, pero no me explico por qué Aragorn elige esto.

- Regresemos y hazle la pregunta a él.

Me separaste un poco para acercarte a besarme. Luego, montamos y regresamos.

Tres días después Aragorn II Elessar, hijo de Arathorn, de la casa Telcontar Rey de Gondor y Arnor, durmió para siempre.

Al día siguiente, nos despedimos de Gimli y le prometí que iría pronto a verlo. Cuando volvíamos a la colonia, te pedí que cuando regresáramos de Dol Amroth, quería pasar por las Cavernas Centellantes, para cumplir mi promesa a mi amigo.

Cinco días después de nuestra llegada a la colonia, llegó Arwen a pasar unos días, antes de ir a donde había decidido, al Bosque de Lothlórien, y Cerin Amroth.

**Capítulo D:**

**(2...)**

Un mes después que Arwen se había ido, llegó un mensajero enviado por Ineth con las noticias que esperaba, pero no deseaba recibir: mi hermano había empeorado y me pedía si podía ir... ¿si podía ir? Claro que iría.

Tú me detuviste que lo hiciera en ese momento, convenciéndome que partiera al día siguiente, después de desayunar. Empezando otro período de mutismo. Claro que ahora, esto no te preocupó, sabías que lo hacía porque lo que dijera me haría llorar.

Al llegar, nos recibió Ineth, que como te había dicho, tenía una fuerza muchísimo mayor que la mía. Como siempre, hablaste por mí.

- Saludos, Ineth, ¿cómo está él?

- Saludos – te contestó, para decirme –. Mónica, creo que solo te está esperando.

- Entonces, no lo hagamos esperar más – le dije, sacando voz de no sé dónde.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación. En la puerta, tomaste mi mano, la besaste y me dijiste:

- Yo te espero aquí.

Entré con mi amiga, que se acercó a la cama donde estaba él.

- Imrahil, ya llegó Mónica.

Me acerqué, me senté en la orilla de la cama y, en mi mejor actuación, le dije forzando una sonrisa:

- ¿Qué pasó con tu galantería? ¿No somos las damas primero?

Abrió sus ojos, los mismos que siempre me turbaron.

- Lo siento, esta vez yo iré primero y sé que no me reclamarás.

- Claro que lo haré, se suponía que íbamos a vivir mucho tiempo... que vendrían a hacernos desalojo de esta vida.

- Bueno, a mí me están desalojando ahora.

Me di cuenta que con su mano buscaba la mía, por lo que se la tomé, para continuar:

- Legolas, siempre me comentó que te sabías muchos cuentos, pero nunca me contaste alguno... ¿puedes hacerlo ahora?

- Tal vez cuentos nunca te conté, pero te hablé de mis creencias.

- Por favor.

La verdad es que no estaba de ánimo para algún cuento, pero su insistencia me hizo aceptar y le conté "Alza o El Saco Prodigioso". Cuando terminé, le dije:

- ... Ahora es mejor que descanses – me acerqué, le di un beso en la frente –. Voy a buscar a Ineth.

- Gracias.

Di media vuelta y salí. Afuera estaba Ineth contigo. Me dirigí a ella para decirle:

- Es mejor que descanse – la miré y entendió, entrando a la habitación.

Me quedé de pie, con la vista fija en la pared, los ojos se me empezaron a humedecer. Varias escenas llegaron a mi mente, desde aquel desayuno en Minas Tirith. Te acercaste, tomando mi mano, me hiciste dar vuelta para mirarte y dijiste:

- Mónica, debes estar tranquila. Tú sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.

Me acercaste para abrazarme y yo lo hice apoyando mi cabeza en tu pecho. Poco después que estábamos así, escuché que se abrió la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano, y la voz de Ineth que nos decía:

- Ya partió.

Entonces, ya no me contuve más y lloré. No creo haberme detenido hasta después de los funerales. Ninguno de los cuatro hijos que tenía quiso heredarlo, por lo que había escogido a otro de los señores de la corte para sucederlo. En cuanto terminaron los funerales, los chicos e Ineth nos acompañaron de vuelta a la colonia, pero antes pasamos por Aglarond.

**Capítulo E:**

**(1...)**

Cuando llegamos, Gimli salió a recibirnos:

- ¡Mónica! Me llegó la noticia y no sabes lo triste que me puso... No creí que fueras a escoger este momento, para cumplir tu promesa.

- Los hechos que no podemos cambiar, hay que aceptarlos y continuar adelante, mi amigo – contesté.

- Bien, entonces, pasen para que descansen mientras se arreglan las habitaciones, porque se quedarán algunos días.

- No todos los que quisiéramos, pero lo suficiente para que nos muestres los avances que has hecho aquí – dijiste.

En el camino, te había pedido que iba a necesitar hablar con Gimli a solas. Te pareció extraño, pero te dije que era un favor que me había pedido Aragorn, y que con el tiempo sabrías de lo que se trataba.

Por ello, al día siguiente a nuestra llegada, le dije a Gimli que necesitaba hablarle, y fuimos al salón donde me recibió la primera vez que fui allá.

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa? Se te ve muy desmejorada. Sé que acaba de morir tu hermano, pero debes pensar en los que te queremos y aún estamos vivos.

- Lo sé, mi amigo, y justamente en eso pienso. Necesito pedirte un favor, en nombre de Aragorn y mío.

- No te entiendo.

- Gimli, una vez te pedí que cuidaras de Legolas, mientras yo no estuviera.

- Cuando tuviste que regresar a tu tiempo.

- Bueno, ahora quiero pedirte un favor mucho más grande. Que cuides de Legolas cuando yo no esté, y lo acompañes a Valinor.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Gimli, esto no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero dentro de poco voy a acompañar a Aragorn y a mi hermano. Por eso necesito de tu ayuda. Voy a hacer que Legolas me prometa viajar a las Tierras Imperecederas cuando yo muera, pero necesito que te asegures de que cumpla su promesa.

- Pero, ¿estás segura de lo que me dices?

- Sí.

- Si es como dices, puedo asegurarme de que parta, pero no puedo acompañarlo, y tú lo sabes.

- No, yo sé que puedes hacerlo. Galadriel me lo dijo antes de irse... Por favor, prométemelo.

Se quedó un momento pensativo y luego dijo:

- De acuerdo, lo acompañaré.

- Gracias, Gimli Eres un gran amigo.

Dos días después, continuamos nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos a la colonia, con Ineth retomamos nuestra rutina.

Una semana después, llegó mi niño de Rivendel, diciendo que Celeborn le había dicho que se le necesitaría en la colonia, por lo que mejor viniera a pasar un par de meses con nosotros.

Yo, por mientras, iba desmejorando cada vez más. Me cansaba con facilidad y era difícil sacarme una sonrisa.

Quince días después de la llegada de Laitaurë, cuando desperté me dijiste:

- Mónica, ¿qué te pasa? Cada día se te ve peor.

- He estado pensando mucho en lo que ha pasado este último tiempo.

- No deberías atormentarte con esos malos recuerdos.

- Legolas, ¿me prometerías algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que partirás con los chicos a las Tierras Imperecederas, el día que ya no esté acá.

- Aún falta mucho para eso.

- Pero prométemelo, así estaré más tranquila hasta que suceda.

- Si eso te hace feliz, lo prometo.

- Gracias, pero no lo olvides.

- No lo haré.

Creo que eso era lo que me mantenía con vida, el sacarte la promesa, porque después de eso no hubo mejoría, al contrario estoy convencida que seguía viva solo por respirar.

Ese día hablé con mi amiga.

- Ineth, necesito nuevamente de mi amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Cada día que pasa se te ve más desmejorada, y a todos nos tienes preocupados.

- Mis días están llegando a su fin.

- No digas eso. Aún eres joven. Los descendientes de Númenor, si bien no viven tanto como los Elfos, viven más del doble de alguien de la raza de los Hombres.

- Estoy cansada, creo que mentalmente no estoy preparada para seguir viviendo, por eso es que necesito de mi amiga.

- ¿Ni siquiera por el Príncipe Legolas?

- Por él lo que fuera, pero esto lo estoy prorrogando innecesariamente, haciendo sufrir a todos los que me rodean... Por favor, Ineth, no me niegues tu ayuda.

Me miró un momento y me dijo:

- Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

- No creo poder seguir con esto una semana. Quiero que ayudes a Gimli, a convencer a Legolas, que marche a las Tierras Imperecederas. Hoy le saqué la promesa que así lo haría, pero podría negarse a cumplirla. Además, Gimli deberá acompañarlos. Hay muchos de la colonia que partirán con ustedes, el resto irá a Rivendel. De los chicos irán todos, con excepción de Gwelyan que se quedará con Eldarion en la ciudad. Solo una vez que Legolas se haya ido, la chica de la que está enamorado, aceptará formalizar su relación.

- Tienes todo listo, ¿no?

- Hace algún tiempo hablé con Aragorn y juntos lo planeamos, para que no quedara nada al azar.

- De acuerdo. Veré que todo salga como me has dicho.

- Gracias.

Luego, hablé con mi niño rebelde, pidiéndole que fuera a Minas Tirith a buscar a su hermano, ya que necesitaba hablar con mis seis joyas y, un mensajero te daría más información que la necesaria.

**Capítulo F:**

Tres días después, los reuní en las fuentes.

- Mis niños, necesitaba hablar con ustedes, pues está por ocurrir algo que los afectará, y quiero agradecer a Calyniel por guardar silencio, ante algo que quería comunicarlo yo misma.

- Mami, ¿volviste a discutir con mi _Atar_? – preguntó Gwelyan.

- No – sonreí ante la pregunta –. Esta vez no se trata de eso... Para todos, no es algo nuevo que no me he sentido muy bien, después de la muerte de su tío, y sé que no voy a poder recuperarme. Mis días están llegando a su fin.

- ¿Y se supone que para esto se me necesitaría aquí? – preguntó Laitaurë.

- Le agradezco a Celeborn que te haya enviado, pues sí, te necesito, como a todos tus hermanos. Sé que nunca me entenderás y agradezco eso.

- ¿Y mi _Atar_ sabe todo esto? – al menos había aprendido a no emitir juicios sin saber.

- No – le dije.

- Yo sé que no lo sabe – dijo Gilfuin –, de lo contrario no estaría solo preocupado por ti... Mami, tú sabes que él no lo va a aceptar.

- No es cosa de elección. He alargado esta situación demasiado, pero no puedo seguir así. He tenido miedo de dormir un día, y no alcanzar a hacer todo lo que he hecho estos últimos días. Ahora lo único que me queda es hablar con su padre. Pero antes, voy a hablar con cada uno de ustedes – en ese momento, Laitaurë se puso de pie, y se iba, cuando dije – ¡Laitaurë! Necesito hablar contigo primero.

Se dio vuelta y me miró para decir:

- Lo siento, pero yo no quiero hablar de nada más contigo.

Sus hermanos, que se estaban retirando, lo quedaron mirando. Gwelyan le iba a decir algo, pero yo me adelanté:

- Hablaré primero contigo, así sea que me obligues a perseguirte por toda la colonia, como cuando eras pequeño. Ya no soy tan joven como en esa época, pero me alcanzarán las fuerzas... Por favor, ven.

Después de un momento, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Esperé a que el resto se hubiera ido, y le dije:

- ¿Te das cuenta que debería haber hablado primero con Gwelyan? Pero desde que eras un bebé, debías ser el primero en todo, de lo contrario tus gritos se podrían haber escuchado hasta La Comarca.

- Mami, ¿por qué quieres morir?

- Nadie quiere morir, pero es algo que a la raza del Hombre le llega sin pedirlo. Se dice que el Hombre nace para morir. Pero el futuro de ustedes no tiene porque ser así, por eso es necesario que vayan a las Tierras Imperecederas con su padre.

- No te preocupes que si él parte, yo también lo haré, no va a existir razón para que permanezca acá.

- ¿Aunque alguno de tus hermanos se quede?

- ¿Quién se quedará?

- Gwelyan... está enamorado de una de las doncellas de la ciudad.

- Lo suponía... hace tiempo que lo noto extraño... No te preocupes que me iré con mi _Atar_.

- Pero, por favor, no cambies solo modera tu forma de ser. Yo sé que cuesta, pero te aseguro que se logra.

¿Sabes qué pienso ahora? Aunque te parezca increíble, que mi niño rebelde es quién más necesita ser mimado. Definitivamente, sacó lo peor de mi carácter.

Se acurrucó a mi lado, como solía hacerlo y nos quedamos así en silencio un rato, hasta que le dije:

- Es mejor que hable con tus hermanos.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a mi _Atar_?

- Cuando termine de hablar con ustedes.

Se paró, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo:

- No vayas tú a buscarlos. ¿A quién quieres que le diga que venga?

- A Lalwë. Gracias.

Mi niño risueño, como siempre aceptaba todo lo que se le dijera resignado. No reclamaba como lo hacía Laitaurë. Hablar con él era una vuelta a la paz.

Luego, hablé con Ithilmir, que como lo hubiera hecho yo, quiso una explicación detallada de mi decisión. Pero lo que me descolocó, fue lo que me dijo:

- Mami, yo no quiero irme. Amo todo lo que conozco de la Tierra Media.

- Hace tiempo alguien dijo una verdad: Ya no queda nada en la Tierra Media para los Eldar, por eso deben viajar a Eldamar, pues ha empezado la Era del Hombre.

- Seguramente, pero yo soy una Peredhel y puedo escoger entre quedarme o irme. Y prefiero quedarme.

- Ithilmir, ¿hay algo que no me has contado?

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero terminó asintiendo.

- Mami, no quiero ir a las Tierras Imperecederas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay alguien allá a quién no quiero volver a ver, por eso decidí quedarme acá, yo sé que Gwelyan no quiere irse, me puedo quedar con él.

- Mi niña, esa es una razón muy poderosa, pero no para quedarte, todo lo contrario, para irte. ¿Cuándo se fue él?

- Hace tres años, con su familia.

- Pero, ¿por qué no formalizaron un compromiso antes de que se fuera?

- Él no se atrevió a hablar con mi papi, porque es un Elfo común.

- Mi niña, ¿no pudiste convencerlo? Tú sabes que, tanto tu papá como yo, siempre hemos sido bastante asequibles. Más nos interesan ustedes... De donde vengo, no soy ninguna princesa, ni soy hija de nobles.

- Pero eres descendiente de Númenor.

- Eso nunca me ha servido de nada, más que para conocer a tu papá, que eso no te detenga.

- ¿Y si viajo y él ya está comprometido o se ha desposado?

- Vas a saber que su amor no era tan profundo, y podrás empezar a olvidarlo, para preparar tu corazón para un amor que, realmente, te corresponda.

- Mami, no sé.

- Hazme caso.

- Bueno, iré con mi papi.

- De acuerdo, con eso voy a quedar tranquila. ¿Le puedes decir a Calyniel que venga? – iba a buscar a su hermana, cuando le dije – ¡Ithilmir! Después de la cena ve a mi cuarto, por favor.

Calyniel fue con la que no tuve necesidad de convencerla de nada, ya sabía lo que sucedería por lo que solo hablamos.

Después hablé con Gwelyan, que me hizo recordar la conversación cuando me había prometido ir contigo, y ahora no podría dejar la Tierra Media.

Esas fueron las conversaciones más relajadas. Al ser los mayores tuvieron que sufrir mucho más que el resto, y esto los hizo ser más perceptivos.

**Capítulo G:**

Por último, hablé con Gilfuin. Me atreveré a decir algo con respecto a él y su carácter: es la combinación perfecta de nosotros.

Gwelyan y Calyniel tienen más tu carácter que el mío, Laitaurë es lo peor del mío, Lalwë, se podría decir, que es mi mejor lado, Ithilmir soy yo misma con virtudes y defectos, y Gilfuin la combinación perfecta. Es el único que nunca nos vio discutir, al que criamos con mayor cuidado, el que se ganó nuestra confianza desde pequeño.

Así terminé de hablar con todos, lo único que esto me había agotado y fui a nuestra habitación para escribir una nota, que decía más o menos esto:

"Nebridë, si estás leyendo esto es porque me he quedado en la Tierra Media, ya habiendo cumplido el destino de los Hombres, y Legolas habrá llegado a las Tierras Imperecederas.

"Esta tarde hablé con los chicos y esta noche lo haré con Legolas, no sabes cómo me hubiera gustado que estuvieras acá. No creo ver el día de mañana.

"El motivo de estas líneas, es pedirte que cuides del guardián de mi corazón y las cinco joyas que irán con él. En especial de Ithilmir que tiene un pequeño problema sentimental. Con Calyniel te estoy haciendo llegar un resumen de lo que pasó después de que partieras.

"Ahora me despido, agradeciendo tu amistad y tu paciencia; Mónica."

Sellé la carta y la guardé en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Poco tiempo después llegaste tú.

- Mónica, ¿qué haces acá? Vamos a comer.

- ¿Legolas, te importaría comer aquí? Estoy muy cansada – dije sentándome en la cama.

Me quedaste mirando.

- Mónica, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Como te dije estoy cansada y te seré franca, hambre no tengo.

Te acercaste, tomando mi mano.

- No se te ve bien, es mejor que te vea alguno de los expertos...

- No es necesario – te interrumpí –. Por favor, quedémonos aquí.

- De acuerdo, pero si descansas.

- Pero quiero que conversemos. Siéntate aquí conmigo.

- Mónica, estás extraña – dijiste mientras te acomodabas a mi lado.

- Legolas, ¿recuerdas la última visita a Aglarond? Te dije que quería conversar con Gimli a solas.

- Me dijiste que después me explicarías de lo que se trataba.

- Cuando Galadriel se marchó, me dijo que Gimli marchara a las Tierras Imperecederas contigo.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

- Por ahora... Dime, ¿sabías que Ithilmir se había enamorado?

- No, ¿de quién?

- No me dijo su nombre, pero dice que hace tres años viajó a Eldamar con su familia.

- Pero, ¿por qué no dijo nada?

Sonreí al pensar en el motivo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaste.

- Es que te he visto de muchas formas, pero nunca como que pudieras intimidar a alguien, a tal punto que no se atreva a hablarte.

- Por que no soy así, tú lo sabes.

- Lo sé.

- Además, ella podría haberme dicho algo.

- Recuerda que Ithilmir es como yo, complicada. Su mente trabaja a ritmo propio.

- Pero, ¿y ahora qué va a hacer?

- Esperará a viajar ella.

- Mónica, ¿por qué has estado hablándome de las Tierras Imperecederas? Es un tema del que, no importa con qué empecemos, terminamos hablando de lo mismo.

Golpearon a la puerta, sorprendiéndote, pero yo sabía que debía ser Ithilmir, por lo que dije:

- ¡Pasa!

- Permiso – dijo mi niña, entrando.

Yo me acerqué a la mesita de noche y, abriendo el cajón, saqué la nota que había escrito, pasándosela mientras le decía:

- Guárdala bien y la entregas al destinatario, por favor, pero que no se te olvide.

- No te preocupes que será lo primero que haga.

Le hice una seña para que se acercara y le di un besito en su frente.

- Gracias. Eso era todo.

- Confía en mí, permiso.

Se retiró.

Tú me mirabas, sé que sabías lo que sucedía, pero no decías nada, solo me mirabas.

Entonces te dije:

- Legolas, en verdad estoy agotada. No puedo seguir así...

- Tienes razón – me interrumpiste –, debes reaccionar para poder seguir adelante.

- Ya te dije, estoy agotada. No puedo seguir.

- No digas eso. Tú eres muy fuerte y puedes hacerlo.

- Nos conocimos y pude seguir adelante. Tiempo después, en Lothlórien, volviste a infundir en mí el deseo de seguir. En ambas oportunidades tuve las fuerzas para hacerlo. Hoy no puedo... Esto es algo que va más allá de la voluntad.

- Lo sabías... Eso es lo que realmente te tuvo así este año.

- Lo supe el día anterior a nuestra boda. Tolkien dio el año.

- Pero la idea de que sepas lo que va a pasar es que lo cambies.

- Puedo cambiar muchas cosas, pero el destino del Hombre no puedo cambiarlo, quizás retrasarlo...

- Hazlo ahora.

- No puedo.

- No quieres.

- Ya lo intenté, por eso aún estoy acá, pero no puedo continuar... Legolas, no quiero un día dormirme y no despertar, sin saber que tú vas a estar bien, que cumplirás tu promesa, que yo viviré mientras tú sigas vivo. Que llevarás a quienes quiero al oeste.

- No me hagas cumplir una promesa que hice, para que estuvieras tranquila.

Lo siento, mi amor, pero con esas palabras me obligaste a emplear el último recurso que me quedaba.

Cerré los ojos y sentí que se humedecían.

- Por favor, no te pongas así.

- Es mejor que duerma – dije sin abrir los ojos.

Acariciaste mi mejilla y volví a abrirlos.

- Mónica... yo te amé desde el primer segundo que te vi, no sé qué podría hacer sin ti.

- Legolas, nunca estarás sin mí. Por mientras tú vivas, yo estaré contigo. Por eso quiero que viajes a las Tierras Imperecederas.

Después de unos segundos, me dijiste:

- De acuerdo. No te preocupes. Yo me iré... Te lo prometo.

Se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos y dije:

- Gracias – traté de forzar una sonrisa – ¿La niña mimada te puede pedir algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- Un beso, como los que me gustan.

Te acercaste para rozar tus labios con los míos, terminando en un beso hermoso. Con la única particularidad que ahora, con el beso, Aurora no despertó. Al contrario, durmió para siempre.

Me sepultaron en el sector de las fuentes. Sé que todos cumplieron sus promesas. Por eso sé que, si se cumple esto, viviré por siempre contigo.

**Epílogo de Anexos:**

Te diré que transcribir esto no me ha hecho tomar una decisión con respecto al ofrecimiento de Gandalf, pero me ha servido para saber que deberé tomarla en conjunto con mi hermano.

La decisión final la tomará él, pues (realmente, no sé si ponerlo) no podría vivir si él decide morir.

La razón no la sé, aunque no nos criamos juntos, hay algo más allá que nos une.

Espero lo comprendas, si no es ahora, algún día.

No importa cuantas veces relea esto... Es definitivo, si mi hermano escoge quedarse en la Tierra Media, yo haré lo mismo.

Lo siento, mi amor.

**La última imagen**

Legolas, temo por ti. Lo más lejos que han llegado mis visiones es el mar. No quiero pensar lo que sucedería si no viajo contigo. El tiempo que estarás sin mí.

Hay una última visión, pero solo es una imagen. Estás de pie en la nave, camino a Valinor, mirando las costas de la Tierra Media. Pero lo que me angustia es tu cara, tu mirada de rencor y desilusión; la misma que me obligó a irme a Aglarond poco después del nacimiento de Calyniel.

Recuerdo esa imagen y a mi memoria vienen las palabras de tu padre, el día que fuimos a comunicarle lo de la boda: "Su vida será corta y tu sufrimiento eterno". ¿Cómo poder variar eso?

Hace muy poco, recordé cuando enfermé de peste. No lo relaté aquí, pues es algo que, realmente, no me gusta evocar. Pero, de esa vez, voy a rescatar algo, que es lo que me ha hecho tomar la determinación de este anexo.

Entremedio del delirio provocado por la fiebre, tuve una "visión" que he tratado de olvidar. Que cuando, tiempo después, hubo el problema entre tu padre y la gente de la Ciudad del Lago, vino a mi memoria. Pero no pasó, por eso es que lo pongo entre comillas. Tenía todas las características de una visión, pero que si se cumpliera, echaría por tierra todo el resto de visiones.

Solo ahora, creo haber descubierto el motivo de ella. La necesidad de saber cómo te sentirías, si todo se cumpliera como lo he escrito.

Estaba en la colonia, se realizaba una ceremonia, yo caminaba al sector de las fuentes con Gwelyan de la mano, él debía haber tenido como dos años. En ese camino veía a gran parte de los amigos. No me sentía bien, pero no lloraba. Al estar llegando al pequeño claro entre los árboles gemelos, me di cuenta que era un funeral. Me detuve y, entonces, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer. Gwelyan me miró, casi con curiosidad y se acercó Ineth, que lo tomó llevándolo a un lado. Por mientras, mi hermano me tomaba la mano y me decía: "Tranquila" y me hacía continuar hasta donde estabas tú tendido. Parecía que dormías, pero en ese momento supe que no podría seguir sin ti. Podría sobrevivir un tiempo para dejar todo a buen recaudo, pero no habría poder que me hiciera continuar más tiempo.

...

Tú sabes que el poder de la palabra, no me gusta emplearlo con los que amo, a no ser que sea ineludible. Ahora, creo haber tomado una decisión respecto a la proposición de Gandalf.

Emplearé mi don con el Príncipe Imrahil, y lo convenceré para que no se quede en la Tierra Media. Que prepare su viaje para principios de ese año, y nosotros iremos antes de que este finalice. Sé que podré estar, un tiempo, sin él, pero no podría volver a estar sin ti. No te voy a negar que tengo miedo y si aquí lo tengo, allá será peor. Acá me he acostumbrado a estar sin las visiones y presentimientos, pero no sé cómo reaccionaré con el hecho de no saber lo que ocurra más allá del mar. Pero, ¿sabes? Estando contigo sé que seré feliz. Que la muerte no sea un fantasma que nos separe. Aunque guardaré la promesa que le hice a Gandalf, y no te diré nada hasta haber conversado con mi hermano.

Pronto volveré a verte para no separarnos más por toda la eternidad.

Siempre tuya, _namarië_,

Mónica.

**APENDICES**


End file.
